Siren of the Sea
by ShayP
Summary: What happens to Natsuki when the ship she's traveling on is taken over by the infamous Captain Viola, siren of the sea, pirate queen, and bloodthirsty murderer? What about when the only cargo she wants to steal happens to be an unwilling Natsuki? AU
1. Caught

_**Siren of the Sea**_

**By**

**Shayp**

**Surprised? Yeah, me too. Not Monster, and not NFFTC, something different. I just wrote this for fun mostly. I wanted to try something a little different, I guess. Also, thanks to everyone that reviewed this when only the first draft was up . I only did that because I SERIOUSLY wanted to publish something on Natsuki's birthday. Hah. I couldn't help it. I highly suggest re-reading this chapter if you read it back when the summary said not to read it lmao. **

**Warning: The characters in this are slightly OoC and this takes place in an alternate universe (hence the occasional OoC) also. Some of the usually nice characters, aren't nice. There is blood, murder, and umm if I think of anything worse to put in later I'll warn you about it before that chapter haha, but I think that pretty much sums it up.**

**Summary: **Natsuki Kuga is stuck. She wishes for something interesting to happen. What happens to Natsuki when the ship she's traveling on is taken over by the infamous Captain Viola, siren of the sea, pirate queen, and bloodthirsty murderer? What about when the only cargo she wants to steal happens to be a less than willing Natsuki? How will Natsuki survive a pirate queen? Or should we be more worried about the pirate queen surviving Natsuki?

**Chapter 1: Caught.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Natsuki Kuga really didn't like Takeda. Sure, he seemed like a nice enough guy, but she was fairly certain marrying him after meeting him only twice wasn't a good idea. But what could you do, really? Women had no control over their own lives in the 1700s and by marrying a nobleman like Takeda Masashi she'd be saving her family from bankruptcy and jail time. Natsuki inwardly groaned and ran a hand down her face.

"Your fiancé is so _handsome!" _Some lady whispered into Natsuki's ear.

Emeralds shifted away from the rolling sea to glance at her future husband, just to see if he was indeed _handsome _as the other ladies on the ship insisted he was. "Is he?" Natsuki drawled as she looked him up and down with disinterest. She wasn't sure. People kept telling her that her future husband was handsome but she didn't see it. Was something wrong with her? "Lucky me, I guess," she mumbled as she turned away from him and looked out to sea again. It was vast, blue, and occasionally made Natsuki nauseas.

They've been out to sea for what felt like forever, having left Natsuki's hometown of Aries only two days ago. _Two days, _Natsuki inwardly groaned. It was only two days and already Natsuki couldn't stand half the women on the ship. Sure, they smiled at her and complimented her on her _fiancé, _but she was well aware of them calling her a 'barbarian girl from a poor fishing town' the second she turned her back. If her father hadn't told her to be 'a lady' she would've popped them in the face by now. Natsuki looked to her right and saw some of the cheerful kids playing together. She smiled despite being in a bad mood. Was it pathetic she got along better with the children on the ship rather than the grown women that insisted on bothering her?

"He is! So handsome! Why are you not excited to marry him?" Another girl cooed. Takeda Masashi was a nobleman and for some godforsaken reason chose to search for his bride in the small fishing town of Aries. He had found Natsuki.

Natsuki wondered where to start. "I don't have enough fingers on my hands to list the reasons so I won't," she replied. God, dresses were annoying. She felt slightly badass for stealing some of her future husband's clothes and putting it on under the poofy dress. No one would be able to tell and she could walk around easily. Sure the clothes were a little big but it's nothing a belt couldn't fix.

The woman frowned at Natsuki, who didn't seem to care. "That's no way to act, young lady. Why, if Takeda Masashi were interested in someone like me I'd be as excited as—"

"Do you want him?" Natsuki asked, lifting her head up to give the older woman the most desperate look ever. "Because you can have him," she mumbled. The honesty and hopefulness in her tone would've been comical to the other women had they understood this young woman not wanting such a fine young man.

"Ah, there you are honey," Takeda said as he wrapped his arm around Natsuki's waist and gave a polite nod to the two women his fiancé was chatting with. "Hello, ladies, I hope you found my fiancé to be the enchanting woman I fell in love with?"

"Of course, of course," one woman said as she batted her eyelashes at the engaged man. He was dressed handsomely in the colors of higher class, dark blue and purple. His hair was perfectly messy and his warm green eyes caused knees to go weak.

The other woman giggled and patted his arm gently, as if he had just told a joke. "Miss Kuga is absolutely delightful, though I don't think one could call her a woman just yet…" she lowered her eyes to Natsuki's breasts and frowned slightly.

Natsuki's face reddened. "I'm eighteen!" she argued. Eighteen equaled woman! Hell, these days the age of fourteen could equal 'grown woman.' _And why the hell is she looking down there! That has nothing to do with it!_

Takeda laughed, a full and happy sound that caused all the ladies, minus Natsuki, to giggle in response. "The future Mrs. Masashi isn't a woman _yet," _he winked, and Natsuki blanched. "But once we marry I shall fix that."

Natsuki was about to growl out, "_In your dreams buddy," _but was interrupted.

Takeda nodded to both the women again, a charming smile on his face. "Good day ladies. If you don't mind, I'd like to introduce my fiancé to the wonderful captain of this vessel." The two women nodded, and Natsuki was, for once, glad Takeda pulled her away.

He slowed his pace so that Natsuki could keep up in her dress. He had no idea she was wearing black leather boots and a pair of his drawers underneath. He walked like a gentleman, not surprisingly considering he was one. He lowered his lips to Natsuki's ear as they walked arm-in-arm to where the captain was talking to his navigators. "This man, Captain Ito, is a very good friend of mine. I want you to meet him." They were two days into their journey from Aries and Takeda kept mentioning this Ito man, yet hadn't actually taken them to be introduced. Until now, anyways.

Natsuki didn't much care, but she went along with it anyways. "He owns this ship?" she asked as he 'helped' her up the steps.

"Yes, yes, this ship is his. A merchant fluyt. Marvelous, isn't it?" Takeda released Natsuki and opened his arms wide when he saw Captain Ito approaching.

"Ah, Takeda my boy!" Captain Ito exclaimed as he wrapped Takeda in a warm hug and patted him on the back. He held him at arm's length and looked Takeda up and down. "You get taller each time I see you, your father must be so proud," Captain Ito's eyes flickered to a bored looking Natsuki behind Takeda, "and who might this gorgeous young woman be? Your fiancé perhaps?"

Natsuki found herself in a warm embrace. "Er, yeah that would be me. Nice to meet you Captain Ito," Natsuki somehow managed a curtsy when Captain Ito released her from a hug, "My name is Natsuki Kuga." Natsuki blinked at Captain Ito's wide smile. He was so…_nice. _She found herself returning the smile. He reminded her of Santa Claus or something.

"Beautiful, Takeda, she's just lovely!" Ito exclaimed excitedly as he eyed Natsuki with sparkling brown eyes. "Absolutely stunning!"

Natsuki blushed and averted her gaze. "…Thanks…" she mumbled. She really liked Captain Ito. Sure he was old, but he seemed like a nice enough guy. Everyone else on this boat was boring beyond belief. _And how long am I stuck with them? It's only been TWO DAYS and I want to rip my ears off. _

Takeda smiled and wrapped his arm around Natsuki's waist. "Yes, she is quite the catch," he said proudly as he gave her a small squeeze.

Natsuki found that incredibly fitting. _Catch._ Yes, she had been caught, and now she was stuck to be this guy's wife for the rest of her pathetic, boring life. Great. _I feel…stuck, _Natsuki thought sadly as she tried to give her fiancé a smile.

"Something the matter, dear?" Takeda asked when he felt Natsuki stiffen in his hold. Her smile was also less than convincing that she was fine.

"Nothing, no," she answered quietly, her eyes finding the sea again and wishing she were…somewhere else. Something caught her eye in the distance, behind their boat. She squinted, and Captain Ito placed a warm hand on her shoulder and tried to follow her gaze.

"See something, Miss Kuga?" Captain Ito asked as he scanned the horizon with his lively brown eyes. When he saw something in the distance he pulled a telescope out and peered through it. "Hm…seems to be just another merchant's ship…I'm sure they'll pass right by us." His tone made him sound unsure. The boat was behind them, and slowly catching up.

Natsuki felt a strange feeling in her stomach. Another merchant ship? Heading right for them? _Right. _She passed a glance at Takeda's rapier, holstered in its hip-sheath, and wished she could be back at her father's blacksmith playing with swords._ I bet I can use that better than Takeda can. _

A few hours later, and Captain Ito and his crew were pacing the deck nervously. Natsuki was leaning against a cabin door and watching the crew. Ito would occasionally look through his telescope towards what was discovered to be a caravel ship getting closer and closer to Ito's merchant ship. A feeling of dread had come over their tiny ship. Ito's fluyt was a ship meant for maximum cargo hold and minimum passenger hold. It was for trading, not really for transporting…though the Masashi's asked Ito to transport their son and his new fiancé as a favor. Even Takeda would walk over to Natsuki every five minutes and comfort her as if she was the one needing comfort.

"Crimson sails," Captain Ito whispered to no one in particular. Natsuki was standing right behind him, however, and heard him clearly.

"So what?" She asked when she got a better look at the caravel ship approaching. It _did _indeed have blood-red sails. That couldn't be a good sign. "Does that mean something?" Most merchant ships, like the one they were on now, had white sails. _Wait a caravel? Aren't those used for…long voyages and stuff? _Natsuki frowned. That was not a simple merchant's ship. The closer it got, the bigger it got as well. Ito's merchant fluyt was tiny compared to it.

Captain Ito turned around in surprise. "Oh," he gave her a nervous smile. "Didn't see you there, Miss Kuga." His shoulders slumped as he turned to look out across the water again. "Just stories, Miss Kuga."

Natsuki shrugged and leaned against the railing. "I have time, Captain." They were both staring across the ocean towards the caravel in the distance, its crimson red sails billowing in the wind. "It's right behind us…" Natsuki muttered quietly, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. There was no reason why a ship should be right on their tail like that unless it planned on…_No way._

The old man ran a hand down his gray beard. "You've heard of the Siren of the Sea right?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the boat in the distance.

"No."

"The Pirate Queen?"

"Nope."

Captain Ito turned and gave her an incredulous look. "The infamous Crimson Captain Viola? Terror of the ocean? Ruthless, heartless, thief, and bloodthirsty murderer?"

Natsuki gave him a blank look. She had never heard of a pirate captain by the name of Viola. Then again, most ships that had come into Natsuki's fishing town were…just fishing ships. Well, until the Masashi's came into town looking for a bride for their son. Unfortunately, Natsuki was that bride.

Ito sighed and shook his head then gave the approaching caravel a worried look. "She's said to command a boat with crimson sails…" His eyes followed the boat, "the sails are supposed to match her scarlet eyes…which are supposed to be the last things you see before she kills you…"

Natsuki blinked. "You think the boat tailing us is the crimson-whatever? A pirate?" Natsuki snorted, a rather unladylike thing to do. "I doubt it."

Ito turned and lifted a brow in her direction. "Why so quick to doubt such a danger, Miss Kuga?" He looked sincerely interested. Natsuki was surprised he had turned away from the railing overlooking the ocean they were leaving behind considering he hadn't since catching sight of the colorful sails.

Natsuki folded her arms under her chest and shrugged. "Nothing that interesting ever happens around me," she replied nonchalantly. "There's no way that ship belongs to the pirate queen or whatever." It just wouldn't happen. Ever. Natsuki's life was simple. Grow up the daughter of a blacksmith, get 'lucky' and marry a nobleman, and then pop out as many kids as possible. That was the life she was supposed to live. She was, as Takeda had said, caught.

Ito shook his head slowly and watched Natsuki with sad eyes. "It's a sad thing in life when such a wild girl looks like she's in a cage. What's worse is when she looks like she has no hope of getting out," Ito said sadly, the wrinkles in his face suddenly making him turn more into her grandfather than Santa Claus.

Natsuki lifted a slender brow. "Hey, don't worry about it, Captain. Takeda's family paid for this ship to be guarded right? If there are any pirates I'm sure the guards will handle it." Natsuki wasn't too worried. If, by some chance, the ship tailing them _was _a pirate ship, she was sure they wouldn't bother with this merchant's vessel. It was barely a boat. Hell, pirates with that kind of notoriety took on large trading galleons, not small boats such as Captain Ito's.

The captain gave a slight nod, but his expression was evidence that he didn't have much hope. "I'm sure…it'll all be worked out in the morning."

"Maybe you should get some rest, Captain," Natsuki suggested with a small smile.

"Hm, I suppose you're right," he scratched at his chin. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Miss Kuga," his lips tugged into one of those warm grandfatherly smiles, "sleep well."

Natsuki nodded and made to walk away once Ito had turned back to look across the ocean, a thoughtful expression on his wise face.

"And, miss Kuga?" Ito's voice stopped Natsuki in her tracks and she turned around.

"Yes?" Natsuki asked, glad she had remembered to not say 'yeah.'

"Do not allow yourself to be tamed…not without a fight," Ito's smile reached his sparkling brown eyes, and Natsuki didn't think she had ever admired a man in such short time of knowing one.

* * *

It was early the next morning when Natsuki was woken up by Takeda. Sleeping next to him was…awkward, and weird, and…Natsuki didn't like it at all. But he was a gentleman and didn't make any moves on her while they slept, so Natsuki learned to not complain. Of course, it had only been two days since they set sail so he had a few more nights to make a move on her. Natsuki shuddered at the thought. She'd sleep with the crew below deck if she had to. _Actually that might be worse._

Natsuki and Takeda stepped out of their cabin and onto the deck. It was a bright and sunny morning. It gave absolutely no hint to the horror that would transpire soon enough.

Natsuki was surprised to see that the caravel had caught up with Captain Ito's merchant fluyt in just a night. Then again, caravel ships were known for their fast designs. Ito looked a lot more relaxed than he had the night before. In fact, now he was smiling and trying to help a cloaked woman across the bridge between their ships. Natsuki blinked. The 'bridge' set up to connect the caravel to Ito's fluyt was barely more than a wooden plank, the woman would slip and fall if she didn't grab onto Ito's hand soon.

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. Both ships had stopped side-by-side and now their crew was coming over to Ito's ship? Why? Emeralds landed on the cloaked lady. The cloak was blood-red and covered the lady completely from view. The only thing that could be seen of this mystery woman was her hand. It was extended and delicate. From the way the woman was hunched over, Natsuki would've thought she was an old woman. But the hand that was outstretched to meet with Ito's was far from wrinkly. The skin was flawless, the fingers thin and slender with a few golden rings, and the nails were long and well taken care of. It was the hand of a noblewoman. Natsuki wondered what the rest of this woman looked like, and why she was taking so long to grasp onto Ito's hand and forcing him to get even more onto the bridge than necessary. He'd fall if he wasn't careful.

Takeda moved towards Natsuki and hugged her from behind. "Captain Ito was so relieved," he whispered into her ear. "He had it in his head that the caravel ship was a pirate ship. The Crimson Siren's ship no less!" He chuckled and Natsuki managed a small smile.

"So whose ship is it anyways?" Natsuki asked as she discreetly moved away from her fiancé. Emeralds scanned the side of the boat. In thick black letters the word _Kiyohime _was painted onto the side.

Takeda shrugged and followed his fiancé out into the morning sunlight. "Apparently when they got close enough, Captain Ito saw that it was just a drifting ship without a crew."

Emeralds followed the cloaked woman as Ito inched even farther over the bridge and extended his hand out towards her. The other woman held out a hand to reach his and Natsuki blinked yet again at the slenderness of the fingers and the delicateness with which the cloaked woman held out her hand. There were numerous other cloaked women behind the first one, yet none of their cloaks were the same deep shade of shimmery red.

"Drifting ship?" Natsuki uttered as what Takeda said came back to her. "What do you mean?" Natsuki thought it was odd all the women on the other ship were in tattered cloaks…why were they all hiding themselves?

"Survivor of a pirate ship attack, I suppose," Takeda replied. His own eyes followed the progress as well. Captain Ito smiled as his hand clasped with that of the lead cloaked woman, and he carefully pulled her to his ship. "Ito says they were signaling to him for help when he looked through the telescope. Apparently all that's left on the ship are harmless women. God only knows what happened to their husbands."

Natsuki frowned and took a step forward, closer to where Ito was helping the cloaked woman onto his fluyt. Another cloaked woman passed across the bridge, then another, then another. Natsuki's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right. For a ship that was just 'drifting', they sure as hell had caught up with Ito's ship fast enough.

The first woman who had crossed over, the only one in the blood-red cloak, suddenly straightened, standing tall above the other women that remained hunched over. She removed her hood and shook out long chestnut tresses. The sunlight caught her crimson eyes perfectly, and Natsuki found herself staring. They were like rubies. Brilliantly colored rubies. The woman's eyes were instantly drawn to Natsuki for some reason, and she smirked.

The infamous siren of the sea locked eyes with the emerald eyed beauty. _Ara…what a shame I'll have to kill her…_ she thought with a flicker of sadness. Shizuru's eyes quickly scanned the man's ship. Hm, quite a few guards for a simple merchant's ship. Maybe there was someone of importance on board? _No matter, I shall end them all and take what I want, as usual. _

Ito stared wide-eyed at the woman before him. The second she removed the hood of the red cloak and revealed herself to be the downright gorgeous woman that she was…he knew…he knew he had accidently brought doom to his ship and everyone on it. "No…" he uttered when Shizuru's scarlet eyes moved from the crowd watching from his deck and instead watched him with amusement.

With one fluid motion, Shizuru drew her cutlass with her right hand, causing the dark red cloak to slip off her shoulders and pool around her feet. The cloaked women behind her uncloaked themselves as well and stood tall. They were not old, middle-aged women at all. They were all in their mid-twenties and _none _were wearing a dress. For a split second, Natsuki's only thought was: _Lucky._

Shizuru was wearing a dark red captain's overcoat. Her knee-high leather boots had a knife hidden in each and her hand…that _delicate_ hand held the cutlass to Ito's throat. There was also a leather sash diagonally from her shoulder to wrap around her waist. A dagger was tucked into it. There was another sash to form a decorative belt. A golden necklace hung around her neck, the sun causing it to glimmer like a diamond. The ornament was hanging right between her breasts.

The pirates that had come from the _Kiyohime _all brandished cutlasses, rapiers, sabers, and a few even had flintlock pistols. They ran forward and pointed their weapons towards the guardsmen Takeda's family had paid for to guard Ito's ship. The guardsmen, in turn, pointed their swords towards the invading pirates as well. The tension was thick in the air. Natsuki and the other innocent bystanders of Ito's ship watched the happenings unfurl with great unease. A woman gasped next to her ear, a child whimpered nearby, and Takeda's grip on her shoulder tightened.

Captain Viola continued staring deeply into Ito's eyes. She continued holding her cutlass to the old man's throat, and the poor man shuddered. The pirate queen shook her head sadly, sighed, and stabbed Ito through the stomach as if it were nothing. Intense anguish passed over Ito's face as his body bent over the blade Shizuru had pushed into him. Shizuru then pulled out her sword and kicked him right in the chest. His body toppled backwards off the bridge he had set up to connect the boats and he fell into the ocean with little more than a startled gasp.

Shizuru ignored the gasps and cries of horror. She had grown used to them in the past three years. Captain Viola then turned to her pirates, which were all patiently awaiting her orders, though they all knew what they would be.

"Kill them all," Shizuru demanded, and her crew got to work.

* * *

Natsuki stared in horror as the beautiful woman killed Captain Ito like he was…nothing. The horror on Ito's face as the metal went into him! _Oh god. _He was dead. That woman…the pirate had killed Ito, that kind man!

"No!" Natsuki yelled, but Takeda had grabbed her around the waist and began tugging her away from the scene. She struggled in his hold, wanting to run and kill that red-eyed woman that very instant. After finding she couldn't fight him off, Natsuki decided she'd come back once she ditched Takeda.

The cloaked women from the _Kiyohime _had all uncloaked and were all clearly pirates. Instead of acting like old women, they were now standing straight and running passed Captain Viola to take on the guardsmen they had their weapons pointed on. The guardsmen Takeda's family had hired were getting slaughtered as they met Shizuru's pirates in battle.

"We're going to die," Takeda said quietly when he and Natsuki had backed all the way up to the back end of the ship.

"No we're not, idiot," Natsuki growled as she reached for Takeda's rapier. She unsheathed it and ran towards the front of the ship again, leaving a surprised Takeda behind.

When she got there, Natsuki realized that maybe Takeda was right. They were going to die. The pirates, while all beautiful and innocent looking, were getting the blood of innocent people on their hands as if it were nothing. Natsuki blinked when one came towards her. This was…not what she expected at all. That pirate. That woman. The one with the red eyes like molten blood. She was the leader, she was the one that killed Ito.

_He had done nothing to her! None of these people did anything to her! _Natsuki felt her soul burn with fury and the need to avenge a man she had only met the day before. Fine, if she was going to go down, she was going to take some of these damn bastard pirates with her!

"HEY!" Natsuki yelled when two young kids from before were chased off by a pirate with weird pig-tails and orange-ish eyes. Natsuki stood in front of the kids, who cowered behind her, and pointed her sword at the approaching pirate.

The pirate looked amused and was soon joined by a shorter pirate with blonde hair and green eyes. Natsuki glared at them both.

"Well, isn't this nice," Nina said in a mocking tone. "A noblewoman is going to fight us? You hear that Erstin?" Nina glanced sideways at the blonde pirate.

The blonde named Erstin laughed and they both pointed their rapiers at Natsuki. "I heard it, Nina."

Natsuki looked between the two and then glanced down at the kids hugging around her legs. "Kids, get lost!" She growled down at them. They instantly nodded and ran down the hull of the ship in the direction of Takeda. Hopefully Takeda would find them and let them hide with him, wherever the coward was. Natsuki wondered why the hell they thought she was a noblewoman, and then she remembered she was in a dress…_ that really ruined my badass mood._

Natsuki turned back to the pirates only to barely dodge a slash to her head from 'Nina'. She twirled, which was difficult in the dress, and stabbed right into Nina's torso. She ran the dark-haired pirate to the edge of the ship where she flung her off and then turned just in time to duck a swipe from an enraged Erstin. God damn, pirates didn't take turns did they?

"Nina!" Erstin yelled when she looked over the railing and saw that Nina had already began sinking to a watery grave. She snapped her head to face a panting Natsuki. "You…you killed her!" Erstin yelled, pointing an accusing rapier at Natsuki. Natsuki found she didn't feel bad about killing Nina, especially not with what these pirates had probably done.

Natsuki wondered how this was fair considering 'Nina' had probably killed more than twenty people in cold blood while Natsuki was only protecting the innocent travelers on Ito's merchant ship. _No one ever said pirates were smart, I guess. _Natsuki held the tip of her rapier to Erstin's throat and then looked to her right. The pirate queen's crimson eyes were on her, watching her. She looked like a cross between amused and intrigued.

When the siren turned to stab another innocent man through the chest, Natsuki turned her attention back to Erstin, who was still glaring daggers at her. "Why?" Natsuki demanded. Her voice sounded a lot more terrified than she would've hoped.

"We're pirates! We kill and pillage!" Erstin growled as she backed away from Natsuki's sword tip and took a swipe, which Natsuki blocked and pushed back. "Time to accept life the way it is. We win, you lose," Erstin snarled as she ran forward and lunged. Natsuki dodged that and clashed her blade against Erstin's again to block another furious attack.

Natsuki growled and jumped when Erstin took a lower swipe. Natsuki jumping above her blade caught Erstin off guard, and Natsuki kicked her flat in the chest before landing. Erstin went flying backwards, her back hitting the edge of the boat until she toppled over it backwards and fell overboard. Shit, did she just accidently kill another pirate? Okay, she had _meant _to kill the first one…but this one she had hoped she would knock out…not send overboard. _Oops. _Again, Natsuki didn't feel that bad, especially when she saw the wicked woman from before stabbing Ito in her mind.

Natsuki sighed and turned to look towards the front of the boat again. The pirate's were throwing bodies overboard. Bodies of Takeda's guardsmen. _That's…reassuring. _Natsuki growled when those crimson eyes lifted off a dead body to meet her emeralds again. That woman was going to pay.

_But…not right now! _Natsuki turned and ran back the way she sent the kids in. Maybe she could find an extra boat or something and help them get in it.

* * *

Shizuru had watched the girl in a dress take on and kill two of her pirates. "Mm…interesting," Shizuru hummed.

"What is, Captain Viola?" Tomoe asked as she came to her captain's side.

Shizuru watched as the girl turned and ran back towards the end of the ship. "Those emeralds…so striking, did you see them, Tomoe?" She asked, a thoughtful expression on her flawless face.

Tomoe frowned but shook her head. "No, ma'am."

Shizuru turned to watch the last of the Masashi's men thrown overboard. "Never mind. I'll show you." Shizuru turned to the rest of her pirates who were all standing around waiting for her orders. "Ara, ara, is everyone waiting for me?" The pirates all chuckled. "Very well, then, let's go see where the unarmed crew went, shall we?" Shizuru asked in her sexy Cardair-accent. They all chuckled again and Shizuru smirked, turned, and headed off in the direction the green-eyed maiden had run off in.

* * *

Natsuki smiled when she saw all the kids from earlier huddled in the furthest corner of the boat. She let out a relieved sigh, they were safe. Their mothers were crying nearby and clutching onto Takeda as if he were the brave man that would save them all.

"Natsuki!" Takeda yelled happily. "You're alive!" He went to hug her but Natsuki was too pumped on adrenaline for something like _hugging _so she dodged him and bent down to hug all the kids instead.

"You're all alright, good," Natsuki said as she ruffled the hair of one of the boys and then stood up. "Takeda," she said looking at him, "please tell me you found a boat we coul—"

"Running away?" That chilling voice stopped Natsuki in her tracks. It was hot, the voice. It instantly reminded Natsuki of red silk or mist. The betrothed girl slowly spun, her rapier pointed straight in front of her, aimed on the siren of the sea.

"You," Natsuki growled as she took a step forward. "Killed Captain Ito and—and all those innocent people," Natsuki's husky voice was all the people could hear besides the sea surrounding them. The pirates were all behind their queen and Natsuki was in front of all the innocent survivors the pirates hadn't gotten to yet.

"Ara, ara," Shizuru lifted a slender brow and she too aimed her cutlass towards the young girl, "Aren't you a brave child?"

"Child?" Natsuki took another step forward and was now close enough to Shizuru so that the tips of their swords were touching. "I am no child," Natsuki and Shizuru began circling each other, the tips of their swords still grinding against the other. "What was the meaning of this?"

Shizuru smirked and ran her eyes up and down the young girl who dared to defy her. Beautiful figure. And those eyes… Shizuru turned to her pirate crew, though she kept her sword firmly on Natsuki's. "People, what we have here is the perfect mix of a wolf and a lamb," she announced.

Natsuki blinked. "Wha—?"

"She's beautiful and innocent," Shizuru flicked her blade so fast, Natsuki didn't feel a thing. One of the straps on her dress was sliced, causing one side of the dress to droop. "So _pure,_" Shizuru cooed, her eyes fixated on the newly revealed creamy skin of Natsuki's shoulder. "But those eyes," Shizuru said louder this time. "So wild, feral…like a trapped animal…"

Natsuki growled. "Enough," she yelled as she lunged forward. Shizuru easily dodged it and moved so that she was behind Natsuki. She took her cutlass and sliced two long lines into Natsuki's back forming an 'X.' Natsuki shrieked and the dress tumbled to her feet, revealing the white shirt, brown pants, and black boots she had been wearing underneath. The back of the white shirt instantly began turning dark red with the girl's blood. Shizuru wondered if the 'X' would leave a scar, she hadn't sliced too deep.

Shizuru quirked a brow as the corner of her mouth lifted into a highly amused smirk. _What do we have here? Men's clothes? _"Interesting wardrobe. Does your husband know you're stealing his clothes?" Shizuru asked calmly, yet loudly as if to embarrass Natsuki.

Natsuki made sure not to drop her rapier and focused all her attention on not shaking. That demonic woman sliced an 'X' right through her shirt! _Shit! I'm bleeding, I'm bleeding, I can feel it leaking down my back! _She slowly turned around and faced Shizuru, who had stridden towards her and gently tapped the tip of her sword under the girl's chin. Natsuki glared dagger eyes at her. "I do not have a husband," Natsuki said as she lifted her chin defiantly, showing that she didn't care. Shizuru could slit her throat at any time. _And I can't move around in dresses damn it! _Okay, it was a little embarrassing being caught wearing your fiancé's clothes though.

"Those are your clothes then?" Shizuru asked as she looked the young girl up and down again. She did look much better. Maybe it was her attitude that came along with feeling more free. Dresses were suffocating, Shizuru would have to agree. The girl would make a marvelous pirate, she already had the whole 'pants over dresses' thing down. Not to mention she took out two of Shizuru's pirates…

"I am her fiancé!" Takeda shouted in a burst of confidence…which was quickly quelled to a mere whimper when crimson lifted off his fiancé and focused on him instead, sizing him up to be a mere fly. Why _was _Natsuki wearing his clothes under her dress anyways?

Shizuru sighed, tucked her cheek into her palm, and slowly shook her head. "What a shame, dear," she said to Natsuki, who stood standing though blood continued soaking the back of her shirt. "You are to be married to this coward of a man? He was the first to run the second I showed you all who you had 'rescued' off the _Kiyohime." _

Yes. That is how she acquired the name 'Siren' among many others. Sirens were creatures that would draw men in with their wonderful singing voices. The men would then crash their boats on rocky shores, unable to focus on driving the boat when they were driven madly in love by the sirens. Shizuru's crew was famous for disguising themselves as helpless old women or the beautiful survivors of a pirate attack. The merchant ship would help them out and try and bring them over to their ship, much like Captain Ito had done, and that's when Shizuru would strike. Her tactics didn't require a large boat like a brig, she just needed a fast ship that could sail alongside any other ship and be able to catch up with one.

Takeda's eyes widened and he shrunk in fear. "I-I only wished to protect my fiancé…" he defended quietly.

Natsuki noticed Shizuru was still focused on making Takeda as uncomfortable as possible, so she took a few quick steps back so that Shizuru's rapier was no longer under her chin, and then she kicked the rest of the dress from her feet so that she could now move around freely in her pants. Shizuru's eyes flickered off of Takeda and back to Natsuki, who had escaped. _Slippery girl. I quite like you. _

"Take the ship's cargo and go," Natsuki demanded as she held the tip of her rapier to Shizuru again. "You have no need to kill all these people. Just take what you want and leave us be." _Wicked woman._

Shizuru smiled. "Tell me, girl, what is your name?" Never had she ever met someone brave enough to stand up to her like this. Her reputation tended to precede her, causing even the bravest people to cower in fear the second they learned who had boarded their ship.

Natsuki frowned. "Not important," she replied. "There is nothing you want here."

Shizuru lunged, slicing off the first few buttons on Natsuki's white shirt. Natsuki reeled back and blinked down at her now revealed cleavage. What was this woman and slicing off her clothes, damn it! Emeralds lifted to glare at rubies.

"Hm…" Shizuru hummed and she nodded to a few of her fellow pirates. The pirates all circled around gathering the survivors behind Natsuki. "Actually, I _will _take the ship's cargo, as planned." The pirate queen strode forward and clashed her sword so hard against Natsuki's that Takeda's rapier went flying from his fiancé's hands. Natsuki stared wide-eyed. She was _so _dead. This woman, Captain Viola, was going to gut her. "I'm taking you with me," Shizuru said calmly, "you shall warm my bed tonight." The pirates let out hearty laughs and began knocking the women, children, and surviving men to their knees. _Precious cargo indeed._

Natsuki blinked. _Warm her…wait what? _"Huh? What? I'm not going with you, are you insane?" Natsuki asked, an incredulous expression on her face.

Shizuru lifted a slender brow.

_Oh right, she is. _Natsuki frowned and shook her head as she crossed her arms indignantly. She looked rather dashing in her ruined linen white shirt, tight-fitting drawers, and knee-high black boots. And the way the girl used a sword…yes, she would make a fitting pirate, and if that didn't work out Shizuru could always end her existence.

"Tell me," Shizuru said as she circled her prey, her finger tapping at the tip of her cutlass. "Where you learned to fight like that. After all," Shizuru looked Natsuki up and down again before scoffing, "you look like you're about ready to be feeding children rather than killing anyone." The ring on Natsuki's finger shone brightly in the morning sun.

Natsuki glared and followed the pirate queen with her eyes as the woman circled her like a wolf would its victim. "My father taught me," Natsuki growled through gritted teeth. "He's a blacksmith."

"Mm…" Shizuru continued circling and then turned to watch as her pirates held swords to the innocent people's necks. All she had to do was give the word and she'd add fifteen more people to her number of murders. "You can make me a sword like the one you're using?" Shizuru's eyes flickered to the rapier she had easily discarded on the ground. The hilt was made of beautiful silver loops meant to guard the sword bearer's hand. The blade was long, thin, and beautifully made for dueling. It looked quick and neat. Shizuru wanted one.

Natsuki watched the pirates wait for instructions from their queen. "Y-Yes, but why would I make you a sword? You have one, not to mention you're _crazy." _

Shizuru frowned and sheathed her sword. She turned and faced Natsuki, her eyes now no longer amused but very serious. It caught Natsuki off-guard and the girl took an involuntary step backwards. She winced when she remembered the condition of her back.

"You will come with me, and you will make me a sword. How does that sound?" Shizuru asked, a pleasant smile on her face.

"No," Natsuki said coldly. "I'd rather die." She held her head high and didn't break eye contact with the frightening woman.

"That can be arranged," a teal-haired pirate said next to Shizuru. Like Captain Viola, this pirate was dressed in rather extravagant materials. Silks, velvet, golden ornaments, buckles, sashes, and a rather expensive looking cutlass. Natsuki assumed she must be someone of importance in the pirate's ranking system…whatever the ranking system was. Do pirates even have ranks besides captains?

Shizuru gave the other pirate that had spoken out a polite smile and then turned back to Natsuki. "No, I will not kill her, Tomoe. Beautiful things are meant to be loved, not killed," she said as if she were informing a class.

Natsuki stayed silent, her eyes staring back into piercing rubies. "Leave," she tried again, not understanding why Captain Viola was still talking to her and hadn't killed her yet. "I already told you I won't do it."

"I will give you freedom from that," Shizuru gave a slight nod in the direction of Natsuki's engagement ring.

Natsuki blinked and brought her hands up to in front of her chest. She spun the ring around her finger, her face thoughtful. _No, what am I thinking?! _"Freedom from this and then I'd be trapped again…by _you_…you will give me freedom and take it away?" Natsuki shook her head, her eyes flashing with anger. "I will not go with you."

Shizuru sighed and fiddled with the handle of her sheathed sword. "Alright then," she said with disappointment in her tone. She turned to face the pirates behind Natsuki that were holding the shrieking women and children hostage. "Kill them," Shizuru demanded in her bone-chilling Cardair accent.

"No!" Natsuki yelled as she lunged towards the pirates that had exchanged glances and grins after receiving Captain Viola's order. The pirates knew, from the look in their captain's eye, that they were not to kill the captives. Clearly Captain Viola just said that to get a rise out of the green-eyed girl and try and sway her to see things 'her' way. Still, they all lifted their weapons as if to strike the innocents.

Natsuki couldn't let the people be killed! They were innocent! Just kids and wives of traders! They didn't deserve to killed, they had done nothing wrong! Why couldn't this Captain Viola take the cargo and leave them be?

Shizuru caught Natsuki from behind as the girl rushed passed her towards the children and tugged her hands behind her back. Natsuki growled out another, "No!" and struggled to get away from Shizuru's tight grasp. Shizuru held the girl firm and grinned when the girl let out a helpless whimper.

Captain Viola lowered her lips to Natsuki's ear and whispered, "I can save them…if only you'll come with me."

"Yes!" Natsuki choked out, her body finally growing tired from the loss of blood and the stress of the situation. She half-collapsed into Shizuru's arms and ducked her head in shame. Having to rely on a bloodthirsty pirate for support just sucked, especially after trying to be heroic. "Just leave…leave them alone…" Natsuki murmured in a defeated tone, her eyes unable to look and see if the pirates had in fact killed any of the kids that had kept her company on the voyage.

"So noble…" Shizuru smirked and released Natsuki. The girl toppled to the ground and just barely caught herself with her hands. Captain Viola lifted her head and smiled at the pirates, that hadn't touched a hair on any of the innocent people's heads. "Leave the women and children alone, kill the men."

Natsuki looked up, alarmed. "No! You said—"

"Fine, fine we'll take your fiancé too," Shizuru said as she gestured to two pirates, who grabbed Takeda and began dragging him back to the _Kiyohime. _

Natsuki managed to stand up and turned to glare at the siren, her fists clenched at her sides. "You said you'd save them," she hissed, her vision going blotchy from the lack of blood.

"I am saving them," Shizuru said back, her eyes narrowing. "Just not the men." Can't risk them possibly fighting back while she's trying to steal the cargo.

"Why the hell not?" Natsuki yelled. "That wasn't the deal!" She had to shake the haziness that was making her eyelids feel heavy. She shakily rose to her feet, her shoulders slumped and her head heavy. She managed to tilt her head up and glare at Shizuru, though the fire was slowly disappearing from the green depths and being replaced by exhaustion.

Shizuru shrugged, strode forward so that she was right in front of Natsuki, and smirked. "Ara, I'm a pirate, we don't play by the rules," she said calmly before backhanding Natsuki so hard, the girl's vision flashed white with pain before she went unconscious and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Shizuru frowned down at the body of the raven-haired girl and then looked to see what was going on. Her pirates had killed most of the men and were throwing their bodies overboard while the women and children watched on in horror. Somewhere, deep inside Shizuru's chest she felt an ache of regret, remorse, and pain. Shizuru growled, spun on her heel and strode away. "Tomoe, bring that girl to my room later and make sure these people have someone among them that can finish their journey as their captain."

"Yes, Captain Viola!" Tomoe said as she gestured towards Miya to help her gather the girl that had stood up so foolishly to their captain. What had she been thinking anyway? And how in the hell was she still alive? Did Captain Viola really want a sword that badly? It was weird enough that Shizuru was allowing these people to live. She never allowed anyone to live!

Nao ran to catch up with Shizuru. "Captain!"

Shizuru halted and turned, her mega-watt smile in place. "Yes, Yuuki?"

The redheaded girl bent and panted to catch her breath. She was the _Kiyohime's _boatswain. It was her job to look after the ship's supply stores, inspect the sails and rigging, and make sure deck activites were running smoothly. Nao, besides being a great boatswain, was also a very good fighter. After a few moments she straightened and ran a forearm over her sweaty brow. "You want us to let these people live?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I promised…" _what's that girl's name?_ "That girl I would let them go if she came with us," Shizuru said, her tone making her seem impatient and bored. Those eyes, she couldn't get them out of her mind. It was like staring into the eyes of a beast just waiting for a chance to escape. Shizuru wanted to nurture that.

Nao frowned. "But…why?"

Shizuru's eyes narrowed. "Are you questioning my judgment, Yuuki?" She lifted a brow, as if daring Nao to say something.

"N-No of course not, I just…" Nao gave Shizuru a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of her neck. "Just…we haven't let a ship go with survivors in _months." _It was a _very _lucky day for whoever Shizuru let go.

Shizuru ran a hand through her chestnut tresses and looked passed Nao as Tomoe and Miya carried the green-eyed girl over to the _Kiyohime. _"Yes, well…I am giving her quarter," Shizuru explained calmly. Nao just nodded, unable to believe Captain Viola was showing mercy.

Giving one 'quarter' meant you were giving them shelter or _mercy_. Quarter was given to honorable losers in a pirate fight, though if the winning pirate didn't like you, you would not be getting any 'quarter' and would be killed on the spot. Shizuru was feeling generous, and she _did _quite like Natsuki's rapier.

* * *

Natsuki woke up tied to the main mast of the _Kiyohime. _It had gotten dark out, and the pirates around her were all laughing and drinking and partying as if nothing had happened earlier. Natsuki winced when she realized her back still hurt like a bitch, though, when she looked down, she realized someone had wrapped her entire chest with bandages. The bandages ended right above her belly button and right above her breasts.

_Great. I'm tied to a giant mast, there are pirates all around me, and I'm wearing nothing but my drawers, my boots, and bandages that cover little more than just my breasts. _Natsuki glared when the pirates seemed to notice she had woken up and began nudging each other and pointing. _How am I not dead? Where is…oh my God. _"Where are they?" Natsuki demanded to know, her voice sounding a lot more tired than she would have hoped.

The pirates seemed to part automatically as Captain Viola strode through the crowd to stand in front of her captive. "You're awake," she said happily. "Good."

"The…the kids," Natsuki tried again, her eyes glaring up into rubies. "Where are they? And their mothers?" She didn't want to ask about the fathers, remembering what had happened right before she was knocked out.

Shizuru gently ran a hand down Natsuki's face, causing the pirates to chuckle and Natsuki to growl. "So concerned for people you barely knew. How long were you on that boat? Two days? Did you even know the people you traded your freedom for?" Shizuru asked, a slender brow lifting when Natsuki's eyes lowered to stare at the ground instead.

"N-No I didn't know them…" Natsuki mumbled. "Most of them."

Shizuru lowered her hand and stepped back. "Ara, ara, how noble."

Natsuki's face tilted up again as she sent Shizuru dagger eyes. "Stop saying that, and let me go, damn it!" Natsuki struggled against the rope tying her to the mast of the ship. It was too dark out to see much except the glowing faces of the pirates, shiny rubies, and the reflection of the moon off the sea's surface.

"If you struggle," Shizuru murmured, "your stitches will come out."

"Stitches?" Natsuki asked dumbly, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Oh right, her back. Her face fell and she looked down at the ground again. "They hurt," she admitted quietly, hoping someone would be kind enough to maybe pass the rum or something to numb the pain.

Shizuru smiled and snapped her fingers. Tomoe brought over a goblet, which Shizuru brought to Natsuki's lips. "Drink up, my captive, and tell me your name." She helped tilted Natsuki's head back as the girl drank like she had never had such a thirst. The second the wine touched her lips she suddenly felt like a desert and hadn't stopped drinking until the goblet was empty. Shizuru smirked, handed the goblet to Tomoe, and wiped Natsuki's mouth with a fine tablecloth. Natsuki continued glaring, but she never said her name.

"Ara, ara, a difficult girl…" Shizuru said loudly, eliciting a few more chuckles from the pirates circled all around. Shizuru lowered her lips to Natsuki's ear and whispered, "Tell me your name or I kill you."

Natsuki tried to straighten her back but instantly regretted it when a pain ripped through her back. She let out a small, barely audible gasp of pain, and shook her head. "I will not."

Captain Viola raised an elegant brow and drew her dagger out in one fluid motion. She brought it to Natsuki's neck and pressed it lightly against the creamy white skin there. It looked so soft, it would be such a shame to further damage this beautiful creature. "Really? You will die because you refuse to tell me your name?" Shizuru asked, though Natsuki could sense the surprise in her tone.

Natsuki glared at Shizuru. "I will not tell you," she repeated quietly, but firmly.

Shizuru's eyes widened but only for a split second. "Ara…" she sheathed her dagger, leaned back, and folded her arms as she looked over Natsuki. "You are a daring girl." She had never met anyone quite like this girl before.

"Just tell me what happened to them," Natsuki said, her eyes feeling heavy. What a day. First she woke up, her ship got attacked by pirates, Captain Ito and many others were murdered right in front of her, she killed two pirates, tried to save the rest of the people on the ship, got an 'X' carved into her back and now she was being held captive on a ship with the sea's most ruthless pirate as a captain? _I know I was complaining about my life being boring before but this is not what I had in mind…_ Natsuki mentally mused.

"They are fine," Shizuru said, shocking her crew when she didn't instantly kill Natsuki right then and there and instead answered the girl's question. "There was a capable woman amongst them who could sail the ship back to your little fishing town. I hope she gives your parents the good news."

Natsuki blinked and looked up, confusion evident on her face. _Good news?_

"You are alive and well," Shizuru grinned and the pirates all chuckled before quietly dispersing to get the night errands done before bedtime. "At least you probably will be by the time their boat makes it back to where it departed from. Aries was the town called?" Shizuru tilted her head, and Natsuki nodded slowly. "Yes, a fishing town. I find it interesting that a Masashi would find a bride there…especially one of peasant blood." Shizuru was quite interested in the fact that Natsuki had not once asked about her fiancé.

"How…how do you know he's a Masashi?" Natsuki asked, her eyebrows furrowing cutely.

"His family seal is sewn into all of his expensive clothing, dear, it was hardly an educated guess," Shizuru explained as she fidgeted with the hilt of her sword.

The quartermaster, a ranking among pirates that could be seen as a near-equal to the captain of the ship, watched Shizuru curiously. Was the captain nervous? She rarely got twitchy with the hilt of her cutlass and it was mostly right before a battle. Tomoe lifted a brow and continued watching from the darkness. She would make like the other pirates and get ready for bed later, first she wanted to see just what Captain Viola found so interesting about the captive and why whatever it was caused Shizuru to trace the metal working of her cutlass' handle with such precision. Not a part of that swords hilt went untouched by Shizuru's nervous fingers. Only someone that knew the captain very well knew of her nervous habits, Tomoe was proud to be one of those people.

"Oh, right," Natsuki's cheeks tinged with pink and Shizuru's eyes widened. _My god, the color! _Shizuru reached out a hand a cupped the girl's cheek, eliciting another growl and that emerald glare. "What are you doing?" Natsuki hissed as she moved her head away from Shizuru's warm palm. "Don't touch me."

Shizuru drew back her hand and blinked. Oops. She hadn't meant to do that. "Kannin na, my captive…" Shizuru grinned when Natsuki just stared at her, that same naïve, innocent expression on her face. "Your face changes colors, did you know that?"

Yet again, the cheeks upon the girls face turned a darker shade of red and she averted her angry gaze. "You're an idiot," Natsuki grumbled.

Captain Viola lifted a brow then chuckled. The sound then turned into heartier laughter, and Natsuki continued watching the crazy pirate queen with caution.

Tomoe, who had been watching the whole thing with interest, nearly fell off the crate she was sitting on. Shizuru was laughing? Like that? _I haven't heard her laugh like that in… _Tomoe's eyebrows scrunched together. _Too long. _

Shizuru eventually stopped laughing and smiled so warmly at Natsuki that it caught the captive off guard and she blinked in surprise. Shizuru straightened, cleared her throat, and snapped her fingers. Her quartermaster came out of the shadows and stood by her side.

"Yes, Captain Viola?" Tomoe asked.

Shizuru wondered how Tomoe had gotten there so fast, but shrugged off the thought and merely said, "Take the girl to my room." Her tone was soft but there was no room for argument, it was a command.

Tomoe frowned. "To…to your room?"

"Yes," Shizuru said with a nod.

"Not the dungeon with her fiancé?"

Shizuru shook her head. "Tie her to my bed," she added, as if she had just gotten the idea.

Tomoe frowned but nodded. "Y-Yes, ma'am." Shizuru then took one last glance at the shocked Natsuki and then strode away, her crimson overcoat billowing behind her.

Tomoe leaned close towards Natsuki and examined her. Natsuki glared at her. "What are you looking at?" she barked.

Tomoe frowned. "Shut it or I gut you," Tomoe threatened as she called Miya over and the two untied Natsuki and forced her to walk across the main deck of the boat to the stern of the ship. Right under the poop deck was the captain's quarters. They entered and tied Natsuki to Shizuru's headboard. Natsuki struggled but she didn't complain too loudly. When they were done they left her there and went off to go eat before Mai closed the eatery down.

* * *

Shizuru finally made her way back to her room. When she lit a few candles she was surprised to see Natsuki was tied to her bed. Oh, she had given that order hadn't she. "Ara, ara, I had forgotten all about this…" Shizuru said as she sauntered towards her bed and sat on the edge of it. She was met with angry emeralds. What a surprise. "Don't look at me like that," Shizuru said with a pout. "Tell me your name and you can join your fiancé down in the dungeon. Though, I'd rather you behave and stay here with me…" Shizuru grinned when the girl's face flushed. My god, it was fun!

"I will not tell you my name but…but I'm not…" Natsuki swallowed, "going to let you do anything to me." Would this woman do something like…that? Natsuki was pretty sure it was only men that raped women…but then again, this _was _Captain Viola and she shouldn't generalize a gender like that. To be fair, she had never heard of a woman raping another woman before.

Viola lowered herself to her cot and watched Natsuki's nervous eyes examine the gap between their bodies. She had to keep herself from laughing, the girl looked like she was going to panic. "I will not touch you," Shizuru said after a moment, and when the relief washed through the girl's face she added, "Unless I wanted to." She chuckled lightly when the relief disappeared and was replaced by nervousness again. "I'm just letting you know that had I wanted to have you, I could have by now and there'd be nothing you could do about it." But that wasn't really Shizuru's style, besides, half the ship threw themselves at her feet. She could have anyone she wanted. Maybe later.

Natsuki stayed silent and struggled with the ropes around her wrists. "What…what do you want from me?" she asked after she gave up trying to escape. Whoever that teal-haired girl was, she sure knew how to tie a knot. Then again, these were sailors after all.

Shizuru placed a finger to her chin and looked upwards as if she were thinking. "Other than a sword…? I'm not entirely sure to be honest," Shizuru admitted. The look of annoyance on Natsuki's face caused the ruthless queen to giggle. "I'd like to know your name, for starters."

"Why?" was Natsuki's weak response.

"Why not?" Shizuru countered.

Emeralds stared angrily into glittering rubies. "Because I don't want someone like you to know my name," Natsuki said simply.

"Again, why not?"

"You're a murderer," came the answer, "you're going to kill me. We both know it. I don't want you knowing my name."

Shizuru's lips pursed into a thin line as she narrowed her eyes down at the girl tied to her bed. "Interesting," she said quietly, though her tone was laced with venom. "You already assume I'm going to kill you, yet you don't look very frightened," Shizuru said as she pulled out the same dagger from earlier and placed it up to Natsuki's neck. It truly would be a shame to have to cut into the smooth looking skin there. "Are you afraid?"

Natsuki's breath hitched but she held her chin high. "No."

Shizuru grinned and lowered her face so that it was inches away from Natsuki's. She was pleased to find the girl did indeed shrink in fear. "You should be," Shizuru whispered, her hot breath rolling over Natsuki's skin and causing a shiver to go down her spine. Shizuru lifted off the bed and strode over to her door. She mumbled something to the guard outside and stood aside as two guards walked in, untied Natsuki, and dragged the girl towards the brig in the lowest level of the _Kiyohime._

Amused rubies followed the girl's angry emeralds as she was taken out of the room. Shizuru closed the door with a content sigh, blew out the candles in her room, and got to bed. Hopefully she wouldn't have the usual nightmares tonight. She was annoyed that the people she had gotten rid of came back in her dreams to torment her at night. _Revenge is so petty,_ Shizuru thought as she closed her eyes, _these souls should really stop bothering me and move on._

_

* * *

_

Natsuki was thrown head first into a cell. The ground was moist, the iron bars were rusted, and it was so dark she couldn't see a thing. "Bastards," Natsuki grumbled as she stood up without trying to hurt the slashes in her back. She dusted off her pants and looked around the darkness. She could see nothing but blackness.

"N-Natsuki, dearest?" Takeda's shaky voice was like heaven to her ears. She wasn't particularly glad to see _him _it was just…the fact that he was familiar, a fragment of the life she had just hours ago before this cruel woman shattered it. _What had she shattered, really? _But now was no time to get introspective, she had to get out of there.

"Takeda?" Natsuki asked as she held her hands out in the darkness and felt around. Iron bars encased her on all sides except behind her where the hull of the boat made up the wall. She had to admit, she was glad they weren't in the same cell.

A relieved sigh. "Oh, Natsuki! My lovely Natsuki!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Uh, yeah?"

"You're alive! I'm alive! Do you know what this means?"

"The pirates are going to kill us later?" Natsuki offered.

Takeda didn't appreciate her sarcasm or her pessimistic attitude but he didn't comment on it. Clearly his future bride was just afraid. "No, it means they know who I am. My father will send these vile pirates their pay and we'll be saved!" Takeda's tone was so jolly, Natsuki wasn't so sure it would be the pirates killing him.

She decided to just let him have his hope. "Yeah…" she mumbled. "Sure." Pirates were pirates. Even if they _did _end up asking Takeda's parents for ransom, Natsuki highly doubted they'd still make it out alive.

Just then, the door at the top of the stairs Natsuki had been shoved down, opened, illuminating the prison cells in light. A redheaded pirate with a sly smirk on her face walked in a rather seductive way down the steps, her hips swaying and the keys to their freedom swinging around her pointer finger. Natsuki glanced over at Takeda, who was sitting on the floor of his cell and watching the pirate as well.

"Hey there," Nao said with a small wave as she plopped down into a crappy wooden chair and watched the two new inmates. "We rarely," _never, "_have prisoners but it looks like I got stuck on watch duty. So," the redhead shrugged and leaned back into her chair, "which one of you likes to play poker?" The girl's lively light green eyes flickered between a horrified Takeda and a confused Natsuki. "No one?" she asked after they both didn't say anything. "Really?" She sighed. "Great, this is going to be boring."

"Let us out," Natsuki tried, though she knew there was a fat chance of that happening.

Nao snorted. "Right, I'll let you out so you can do what? Get caught? We're in the middle of the ocean on a big ass pirate ship captained by the most ruthless pirate these seas have seen in years and you want _out _of the cell?" The redhead cracked her neck and then tilted her head back over the chair, her eyes closing as if she meant to take a nap. "You're safer in that cell if you ask me."

Natsuki let out a long sigh and sat down on the moist planks that made up the bottom of the ship. She tilted her head forward, causing a shimmering curtain of dark hair to hang over her head like a waterfall as she buried her hands in it and massaged her scalp. "We're screwed," she murmured to no one in particular.

Takeda hummed in agreement and settled back into his cell, his eyes closing like the cell guard. Napping was the only thing to do it seemed. A thought struck him. "Dearest, today…why were you wearing…why _are _you wearing my clothes?"

Natsuki's eyes snapped open and she flipped her hair back over her shoulders. "Um…to be honest…dresses are hard to walk in…" They're so damned puffy and obnoxious looking!

Takeda blinked. "Oh. I see." _Weird. My future wife is weird. _

A chuckling noise seemed to come from their 'guard' but when they both looked in her direction, she hadn't seemed to have moved.

"So…an all female crew, huh?" Natsuki asked the redhead, who didn't move but made a small noise that signified a 'yup.' Natsuki nodded. "That's…interesting," Natsuki tried. The redhead stayed silent but shuffled a little as if she were trying to make that wooden chair comfortable, something it most certainly would never be.

"Stop trying to talk to pirates, honey," Takeda said, though Natsuki felt an insult to pirates coming on, "they're not smart enough to understand what you're saying anyways." _There it is. _Natsuki winced when the redhead snapped her head up and glared at Takeda.

"If Viola didn't want you around for some reason, _sir, _I would have you cut into a million pieces and thrown overboard."

Takeda huffed, but stayed silent.

Nao turned her gaze on the girl that looked more like a pirate than a noblewoman. "And you…you need a new shirt or that thing is going to fall apart. Viola really took her time with you this morning."

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked, about Viola taking her time, not the shirt falling apart since that part was obvious.

"She could've sliced right through you anytime she wanted. Trust me, I've seen that woman fight…she's damned deadly. Hell with a sword. Hell, even unarmed…looks could kill you know," Nao folded her arms behind her head and peered at Natsuki down the length of her nose. "How is it in that cell? Nice and comfy I bet."

Natsuki shrugged. "It's cozy," she replied nonchalantly, eliciting a chuckle from the redhead.

"The name's Nao," the pirate said as she closed her eyes again.

Natsuki lifted a brow but said nothing. After a few more moments of silence she asked, "Viola…what's her story?"

An annoyed noise came from the pirate, who apparently was still trying to sleep. "No one knows except Captain Viola and possibly the quartermaster Marguerite."

Natsuki lifted a brow. "The quartermaster?"

"Yeah you know," Nao gave up on trying to sleep seeing as how one of the two people she has to watch over has a big mouth, and leaned forward instead. She gestured to her hair, "long greenish hair? Always scowling unless she's staring at our beloved, bloodthirsty pirate queen?"

Natsuki nodded as she remembered the girl who stepped from the shadows when Shizuru snapped her fingers. "So she's the quartermaster."

Nao nodded. "Yup. Kind of a creepy girl but whatever. She handles all the punishments for the pirates that take more gold than their share or ones that don't listen to Viola. She also takes care of everything the Captain doesn't want to be bothered with." _Bitch gets paid a lot too. _"I think they screw a lot too," Nao added. "But then again, Viola is known for that kind of thing. I wonder if there's anyone on this ship she _hasn't _flirted with at one time or another."

Natsuki nodded. "I see…"

"Mhm…now you should probably get some sleep," Nao said.

Natsuki blinked. "Why?"

"If Viola doesn't have you running around the ship tomorrow to torment you, Tomoe will."

An annoyed feeling came over Natsuki. "Oh."

And so she went to sleep.

* * *

Captain Viola fastened the golden buckled that held her crimson overcoat together and then sat on the edge of her bed to pull on her knee-high black boots. Morning. She always hated mornings. They were so bright and sunny, so misleading. She wouldn't admit it, but there was _something _telling her to get up earlier than usual. After taking over a ship and stealing everything from it, Shizuru liked to sleep in and relax. This morning she wanted to get up and…do something. See someone.

That brat. That's who she wanted to see.

Shizuru walked over to a cracked mirror and ran her hands down the golden stitching of her jacket. This was such a nice jacket. She then reached onto her desk, pulling out her dagger and then stuffing it into the leather sash that ran diagonally across her chest. One of the highlights of being a pirate was that social rules didn't apply to you. Crimson, red, purples, dark blues…all these colors were usually reserved for those of a noble class. When you're a pirate, class didn't matter. Pirate captains tended to dress as extravagantly as they wanted.

Shizuru smiled and rubbed at the fine silk of her shirt. "I do love the beautiful things in life…" she mused before turning and exiting the captain's quarters. She shielded her eyes at the bright sun and smiled and nodded to the two guards stationed outside her doors at all times. "Good morning," she greeted.

"Morning, Captain Viola!" they both said in unison. Shizuru strode towards the door to the brig and opened it. She looked down the dark tunnel and called, "Yuuki?"

There was a loud crash, a clang, and a yelp. After a few moments a, "Y-Yes, Captain Viola?" rose from the eerie prison.

"Send up, miss," _ah yes…she never gave me her name. _"That…girl from last night."

"Right away, Captain!" Nao's overly cheery response was. Shizuru sighed, was she really _that _scary? _Of course I am, _she chuckled and turned her back on the door leading to the brig.

Natsuki was thrown onto the deck and landed with a thud and an, "Oof!" No one really seemed to notice her though. The pirates were all busy setting up the sails, washing the deck, taking care of their weapons, and doing other…pirate things. Some spared Natsuki a mere glance as she grumbled and made to get up. A few ogled her flat abdomen, but mostly they were just busy.

"Not so rough, Yuuki," Shizuru said with a sigh when Nao stepped to her side. The two of them watched as Natsuki dusted off her (Takeda's?) pants and then glared at them with her emeralds. Shizuru's eyes widened when those emeralds shot through her. _My god, the girl is beautiful. How did I not realize this before? _Shizuru's lips parted slightly in awe.

The girl was panting slightly, as if angry. Actually, she was definitely angry. _Understandable, _Shizuru mused as her crimson took in the girl's face. So perfect. The slopes of her cheeks, the cuteness of her nose, the thick eyelashes, the slender body…so fragile looking…but Shizuru knew she shouldn't be fooled. This girl had taken on two of her pirates just a day ago. She was far from the harmless lamb she seemed to be. No, she was a deadly wolf…or she could be if Shizuru…_cultivated _her talents.

A slender eyebrow rose. "Why are you staring at me like that?" The girl asked warily. The captain looked shocked by something. It was damned funny, her expression, but Natsuki couldn't forget this was a woman that ordered pirates to kill innocent people the other day. The young girl's face darkened. "What do you want and…" she looked around. "Why am I up here?"

Nao examined the captain's face carefully. She looked quite impressed with _something. _Nao followed her gaze to Natsuki and blinked. _Hm._

Shizuru remembered where she was and cleared her throat before placing a perfect smile on her face. Her rubies flashed dangerously, and Natsuki took an involuntary step back. "First things first, what is your name?"

"Again with this? I told you, I won't tell you." She folded her arm over her chest and gave Shizuru an indignant look. Shizuru's smile faltered. Brat.

Nao smirked. Oh. Now she got it. Captain Viola wasn't used to this was she? The 'I won't listen to you, I won't do what you say, and I most certainly will not get in your bed,' attitude this girl seemed to give off like it was some kind of perfume. Nao liked what was going on, it was entirely amusing. Her lime green eyes watched as Natsuki stood there, watching Shizuru impatiently. Nao's gaze then flickered to Shizuru, who looked absolutely annoyed.

"Very well then," The captain said after she was done staring Natsuki down, "As for why you are up here," Nao noted the easily dodged 'why are you staring' question, "Look around you. There's nowhere for you to run, nowhere for you to go…" Shizuru tilted her head. "Except overboard if you wish, though I don't recommend it."

Natsuki swallowed but slowly shook her head. "I'll pass, thanks," she inwardly groaned. Shizuru was right. She was trapped. Again. What a surprise. Out of one trap and into another.

"That's what I thought," Shizuru said with a smirk. "Now…come with me and we'll get you some clothes."

"Shame," Nao muttered under her breath, causing Shizuru to stop and glare at her. Nao gave her captain a sheepish grin, pointed in the opposite direction and stuttered, "I-I'm going to go over _there, _now."

"Good idea, Yuuki. Why don't you inspect the rigging?" Shizuru suggested, her voice laden with a hidden warning.

"Yes, captain," Nao said with a quick bow before she ran off.

Shizuru watched Nao run off and then turned back to Natsuki, who was watching her suspiciously. "You don't have to watch me as if I'd turn on you any second, girl," Shizuru said with slight malice in her tone. "I told you, if I was going to hurt you I would have done it already."

"There's still all day," Natsuki grumbled as she trailed behind the pirate queen. The 'siren of the sea' seemed to be in a better mood today. She was dressed nicely too, Natsuki noted…and then berated herself for noticing such a silly thing.

The captain _knew _how to dress, though. She definitely knew what looked good on her figure. Natsuki peered down and tilted her head slightly. The captain's pants were rather tight. She had a nice ass. Natsuki tripped over thin air and toppled to the ground behind the captain, who sighed before turning around and blinking in annoyance at her blushing captive. Why the hell was she blushing?

Natsuki grumbled and stood up. Her eyes pierced into the captains. "Don't say anything."

"Or what?" Shizuru countered, amusement in her eyes. "I think I am allowed to laugh at the prisoner foolish enough to not look where she's walking." A suspicious pause. "Just what _were _you looking at?" Shizuru asked, her hand on the doorknob of her room.

"The…ocean," Natsuki lied.

Shizuru eyed her before opening the door to her room. "I won't tie you up this time," she said calmly.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and followed her in. "What a relief," she murmured sarcastically.

"Now find something to wear over your bandages. I won't have you giving the crew a show and distracting them," Shizuru said quite seriously as she sat on her chair, pointed to her wardrobe and pulled her dagger out of its sheath. She smirked when Natsuki's eyes widened and then began twirling it between her fingers.

Natsuki had snorted at the 'distracting the crew' thing then gulped when Shizuru shot her a glare that could kill. "R-Right," she mumbled as she tore her eyes away from the dagger and headed to Shizuru's wardrobe. "You're letting me pick from your clothes?" Seemed odd considering captains had all the nice clothes.

Shizuru didn't want to say 'you'd look much better in my clothes than the crew's clothes' so she just stayed silent and watched as Natsuki rummaged through the clothes. "As I said, don't pick something too revealing. I will not protect you if you find yourself in a mob. The crew, I'm sure, is sick of bedding each other." Not to mention Shizuru didn't want other people staring at her captive. She was sure that would get on her nerves or something eventually.

Natsuki felt a cold wave go through her as she picked out a new shirt. "I'm going to pretend you're kidding."

Shizuru smirked. "Whatever helps you sleep at night," she said quietly.

* * *

Nao sat at the wooden table and buried her head in her hands. "So tired," she complained.

Mai placed a cup in front of her and patted her head. "Why?"

Nao looked up, nodded her thanks, and took a sip of it. She let out an 'aaah' and then rubbed at her eyes. "Viola put me on guard duty last night. That Masashi guy? He snores. I feel bad for his fiancé."

Mai chuckled and went back to the kitchen. "Well maybe she'll put someone else on guard duty tonight."

"Or maybe she'll put herself on guard duty," Nao grumbled. "She was ogling the prison—OW!" A metal spoon whacked into the back of Nao's head. "What the hell, Mai?!" She barked as she rubbed at her head. That was going to leave a bump.

Mai was glaring down at her, arms akimbo. "Don't talk about Captain Viola like that! She's been good to us. If she puts you on guard duty, you stay on guard duty!"

Nao frowned at Mai. "Alright alright, geez, sorry _mother."_

Mai pointed her metal spoon menacingly at Nafo before turning and walking back into the kitchen. Nao rolled her eyes, "_Pirates." _

_

* * *

_

**Hm. Well. I'm not exactly sure what this was. I think my thinking was along the lines of "Pirates are cool. Yeah. I like pirates. And ships and stuff. Yeah…you know what else is cool? Shizuru. And Natsuki. Shizuru would make a bad ass pirate! Hell, Natsuki would make a bad ass pirate! I bet pirates and shiznat mesh well together….let's see."**

**And then I just wrote this I guess.**

**Um. Shizuru in this is kind of…mean. If you couldn't tell. I'm aware she's OoC, this is an AU, after all. I wanted to try something where they didn't start off on such friendly terms. **

**Some notes, if I didn't make this clear in the reading:**

**-_Cutlass-_**sword commonly used by pirates (Shizuru and some of her crew use one)

**_-Rapier- _**sword also commonly used by pirates, but also those of noble blood like Takeda. It requires much more training to use one and is generally used for dueling. They're very nice due to their weight. Swords tend to be heavy, rapiers are light. (The sword Natsuki's father made for Takeda is a rapier) They have beautiful hilts. Really, like pretty loops and stuff. To google!

**-_Caravel-_**a medium-sized ship generally used for long voyages. I believe Christopher Columbus used caravels(?), since they were created in Portugal. Shizuru's Kiyohime ship is a caravel. They're highly maneuverable and fast, perfect for Shizuru's take-over of other ships. However…she will be getting a different ship later on :D

-**_Flintlock pistol- _**Google a picture of one and you'll know what I mean. Cool things, I have a replica of one in my room haha it's awesome. They were common among pirates and the like.

**-_Fluyt/fluet/flute-_**A ship used mostly for lots of trading. Built for cargo, not people, and it was usually lightly armed if at all. It was the perfect target for pirate ships.

-**_Poop deck- _**Harhar 'poop' lol. Okay, now that that's out of the way, the poop deck is basically just the highest deck on a boat and usually is above the captain's quarters.

-**_Boatswain, quartermaster, giving someone 'quarter'-_** all explained in the reading but you can PM me with questions if you'd like. I suggest googling pictures of the swords and boats, just 'cause they're freakin' cool.

**Some facts, obviously, won't be 100% correct. I wasn't around in the 1700s but I'm pretty sure by then caravels had developed into carracks…but I'm using a caravel (ship mainly used in the 1500s) so shhh haha. In fact, I'm pretty sure really sexy bras (or any bras?) didn't exist back then either, but I'm making them exist to avoid the awkwardness of…whatever the hell they used to wear back then for, er, _support. _**

**I guess the long author's notes thing isn't just for Monster, huh? Heh…sorry. Oh and if this idea has been done before let me know...but not if it's completely different because then I won't care. Also, thanks to my Andrea, beta, as usual :D**

**Oh, and the title change? Haha. 'SoS' get it? SOS? Save our ship…? Ha… (purposefully left off the 't')**

**Chapter song: Sirens of the Sea by Oceanlab feat. Above and Beyond**

**The lyrics for that song fit REALLY well with what this story is about. Andrea found it and no this fic isn't named for it haha.**

**So…yeah, let me know what you think? **

**-ShayP**


	2. My Captive

**Chapter 2: My Captive**

**I missed a sexy pirate queen and her damned adorable captive so I decided to update this ;)**

**Oh, and if you read chapter 1 when this fic was still titled, 'Crimson Sails,' then I suggest re-reading it because I have made some changes.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_I understood the rest too well,_

_And all their thoughts have come to be,_

_Clear as grey sea-weed in the swell_

_Of a sunny shallow sea._

_But you I never understood,_

_Your spirit's secret hides like gold_

_Sunk in a Spanish galleon,_

_Ages ago in waters cold._

-_Understanding,_ by Sarah Teasdale.

* * *

Shizuru watched as Natsuki turned around with one of her shirts in hand. The captain of the _Kiyohime_ lifted a slender brow. "Yes?" she asked, her sexy Cardair accent filling the captain's quarters.

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched. "Turn around," she demanded as she waved the new shirt around like a flag, indicating that she was going to wear it.

"Make me," Shizuru said calmly and completely seriously. Her face was expressionless, though her cherry red eyes held a spark of amusement and mischief.

The captive could not only see those dark red eyes, but feel them on her. Natsuki began chewing lightly on her bottom lip, a nervous habit of hers. She watched as the captain sat in a fine looking chair, one slender leg crossed over the other. Natsuki's eyes narrowed as she decided to try her famous death-glare. Maybe _that _would get the pirate queen to turn around.

The corner of Shizuru's lips twitched into a smirk.

_Damn. She's immune. _Natsuki cursed in her head. _Figures. Killing tons of people doesn't make her bat an eyelash so why should my glare do anything? _Natsuki let out a frustrated growl, eliciting a rather annoying chuckle from the captain that watched her with such an interested and amused gaze.

"What's so funny?" Natsuki asked, her fingers tightening around the shirt.

"I assumed you knew I was laughing at you," Shizuru said smoothly, her words flowing like liquid. It caused an unpleasant shiver to run down Natsuki's spine. Or was it that unpleasant?

Natsuki's glare intensified. "Laugh at yourself. You're the one that gets a kick out of killing innocent people," Natsuki spat. "Freak."

Shizuru lost her smile and the amusement disappeared from her eyes so fast, Natsuki knew she just signed her death warrant. The captain stood up in a rather graceful manner for a killer, and elegantly strode towards Natsuki where she slammed her backwards into the wooden wardrobe and held a dagger up to her neck. "What did you say, girl?" Shizuru hissed, her hand applying just enough pressure on the blade to not break the skin.

Natsuki's breathing hitched, her hands staying limp at her sides and her eyes refusing to meet the intense, murderous gaze of Captain Viola. Goddamn this woman was scary. Natsuki whimpered and tilted her head away when the blade dug more into her skin. If Shizuru pressed any harder she'd draw blood.

"I asked," Shizuru whispered, "what did you say?"

Natsuki desperately tried to decide whether saying 'nothing' would save her life or if telling the truth would save her life. Either way, her life was screwed anyways, so she decided to wing it. "I s-said...um…" Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, her eyes stared at the floor. Before she hadn't thought Viola would kill her. Before it had all been show for her crew, hadn't it? Now…now she felt like the captain wasn't kidding around or just trying to threaten her.

"Yes?" Shizuru asked, the Cardair accent now scary.

"N-Nothing. Never mind," Natsuki whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut, half-expecting the blade to slide across her throat, cutting it open and killing her. When the blade didn't move, Natsuki hesitantly lifted up her forest green eyes to look at her possible-killer's face.

Viola's face looked torn, as if she weren't sure whether to take Natsuki's life or not. Pirates tended to take insults seriously. If someone _dared _insult them, they were likely to have them take it back…by force. Viola's eyes finally refocused and she met the eyes of her captive. "You…are a _very _lucky girl," she said as she sheathed the dagger into the sash that ran across her chest. She instead grabbed Natsuki's hands with her own and pinned them above the girl, who was actually breathing now that the blade was nowhere near her throat.

Natsuki blinked up into the crimson that was staring so intensely into her own eyes. While she was glad the blade was no longer up to her neck, she was not too happy about her hands being pinned above her head by those delicate looking yet very firm hands. Natsuki let her gaze roam over the older woman's face, since they were pretty close and all. _Holy…_Natsuki took in the perfect, straight nose, the long, thick eyelashes, the full, pink lips, the smoothness of the skin, and the predatory gleam in those seductive eyes.

This woman was _gorgeous. _And she did _not _fit Natsuki's mental image of '_psychopathic murderer_.' Natsuki blinked again, Shizuru smirked and leaned her face forward. Natsuki stiffened as she heard the quiet noise of Shizuru's lips parting near her left ear. "Do not test me, my captive…" Shizuru whispered, her hot breath tickling Natsuki's ear. "I will not be so kind next time." And with that, she released Natsuki's wrists and stepped back.

Natsuki's hands dropped to her sides and she instantly averted her gaze as she shivered. There was a pink tinge to her cheeks and she could _feel _Viola smirking at her. The smirks Viola would often give her freaked her out. She felt like she was going to be eaten, this woman was like a vicious tiger. A really, _really_ good looking tiger.

Shizuru was still standing rather close to Natsuki, and she could feel the girl trying to shrink away from her. Viola sighed. "Children shouldn't play with fire," she cooed before she turned and strode back to her seat. She sat down on it and continued watching Natsuki, who still hadn't moved. "Now, undress," the pirate queen commanded.

Natsuki shot her head up, an incredulous look on her face. "W-What?" she stammered.

Shizuru lifted a brow. This girl really wanted to go there again?

Natsuki swallowed and turned her back on the captain. Her hands were shaking as they reached for the topmost button on her ruined shirt. It was barely a shirt now, anyways, but whatever. Natsuki then unbuttoned the second button, and then the third. The fourth, fifth, and six, were already ripped off, so she moved onto the seventh and the last. She paused as the shirt hung even _more _loosely around her shoulders.

She really, _really _didn't want to take her shirt off, no matter how useless it was in its current shredded condition or how badly she wanted to change into the new shirt.

It didn't seem to matter what Natsuki wanted, however, because hands that didn't belong to her slipped the shirt off her shoulders anyways. Natsuki moved her hands to hug herself in a weak attempt at covering herself. Her left hand crossed her chest to clutch at her right shoulder as her right hand did the same but to her left shoulder. She closed her eyes and held her breath when she sensed the captain's body standing right behind her. How had she not heard her move?

Captain Viola looked Natsuki over. The girl was frozen to the spot and weakly attempting to cover herself. Shizuru found that amusing. If she wanted to see the girl naked, she could. She didn't deny this girl had an amazing figure. She was certainly attracted to her, which was a shame. Shizuru's eyes trailed down the length of the girl's spine. Her frame was lithe and fragile looking, though Shizuru could tell the girl was actually quite strong and physically manicured. A lamb and a wolf in one. How perfectly she was built, as if God had taken extra time while designing her.

Natsuki inhaled sharply when the sharp end of the dagger pressed lightly into the flesh between her shoulder blades. _I'm dead. She's going to kill me. I'm dead. _The dagger slowly moved down Natsuki's back, not breaking the smooth skin there, but nevertheless causing Natsuki to shudder at the cold metal. The tip of the blade caught on the top of the bandages wrapped all around Natsuki's chest area and part of her stomach. Natsuki held her breath. The dagger continued down, cutting the bandages off as it went.

When the dagger reached the lower back of Natsuki's spine the bandages all fell off, leaving Natsuki completely topless and exposed. She hugged herself again and waited for the captain to stab and kill her. It never came.

Instead, a lone finger reached through her ebony locks and touched the back of her neck. It then slowly trailed down her entire spine until it reached the waistband of her pants. Shizuru stepped closer and examined the stitches in the girl's back. She frowned. She hadn't meant to cut so deep. Perhaps, if the girl was lucky, the 'X' Shizuru had carved into her wouldn't leave a scar in that beautiful skin. It would be _such _a shame.

"Your stitches were done very well," Shizuru murmured as she lowered her face to more closely examine her captive's back. "Surprising, considering it wasn't done by a doctor," she added.

Natsuki spun around, eyes wide and hands instantly falling to her sides to clench into angry fists. "_What?!" _She yelled, her eyes narrowing to glare at the surprised captain. She completely forgot that her hands had previously been covering her bare chest.

Shizuru's eyes dipped lower and she smiled. Those were definitely nice too. Perfectly sized for the girl's lithe form. "Ara…"

Natsuki blinked when the captain's cheeks _maybe _turned a shade darker. She then looked down, yelped, and turned around again, her face turning so red it was almost purple. "G-Go away!" She yelled as she covered her chest again and squeezed her eyes shut. _The captain didn't just see my boobs. No. She didn't. OH GOD, SHE DID._

"You want me to leave my own room?" Shizuru asked in a voice that clearly said she found the idea laughable. She bent down and picked up the new shirt Natsuki had dropped. She stepped closer so that her front was lightly touching against Natsuki's bare back. Her right arm held the garment over Natsuki's right shoulder, and the girl grabbed it with her left hand.

Natsuki stayed absolutely still again and used the shirt Shizuru had held over her shoulder to cover her breasts. Goddamn. "Urgh…" was the only frustrated noise Natsuki could make as she waited for the captain to stop touching her back.

Shizuru giggled, spun on her heel, and walked towards her door. She paused, her hand on the doorknob. "I'll send the ship's carpenter in to re-bandage you since she's the one that stitched you up," Shizuru said over her shoulder.

Natsuki decided that if the pirates didn't kill her, the infection she'd get from her wounds would kill her. The carpenter? They had the _carpenter _take care of her?! Were they mad? "T-The carpenter?" Natsuki asked, though she refused to turn around this time.

Shizuru looked over her shoulder at the girl's protective stance and rolled her eyes. "Yes. Doctors do not willingly serve on a pirate ship unless we kidnap them from other ships. The carpenter seems to know some medical knowledge, however, and tends to have the tools for things such as amputations and the like." Shizuru smirked when she heard the small whimper from across the room. "We took all the medical supplies and books off ships we've looted, so I wouldn't worry too much about it Miss…" _Tell me your name._

Natsuki stayed silent.

Shizuru's eyes narrowed. "Don't touch anything, or you die," and she exited the room with a scowl marring her pretty face.

* * *

The ship's carpenter, a Youko Sagisawa, was actually rather nice. She examined Natsuki's stitches and then reached into her bag, pulling out some kind of container full of liquid.

"What is that?" Natsuki asked as she eyed the container warily.

Youko looked at it, paused, and then shrugged. "No clue. It was in one of the medical books we looted off a Zipang naval ship. I'm pretty sure the book said it's to clean wounds…but then again…I had Midori read it to me so I could be wrong…"

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "You're kidding."

Youko shrugged. "I'm a carpenter, not a doctor. Anyways, it's worth a shot isn't it?"

Natsuki gave up and turned, offering her back to Youko. She didn't mind being topless in front of Youko. Maybe it was because she was supposed to be a doctor? She heard as the top of the container was unscrewed and shivered when the cold liquid dripped across her back and dripped down to her wounds. "Captain Viola is _evil…" _Natsuki murmured.

Youko re-capped the bottle and placed it back in her bag. She then grabbed a role of bandages and began wrapping Natsuki's torso again. "Well, to be honest, I'm surprised she had me even stitch you up considering…"

"Considering what?" Natsuki asked as she winced slightly and turned her head to look over her shoulder a little at Youko. The slashes in her back were far from pleasant and she winced again.

"Don't know if you've noticed…but you're a prisoner on our ship. Why she's having me use our precious medical supplies on you is beyond me…" Youko explained as she finished wrapping Natsuki and made sure it was tight and would hold.

Natsuki frowned. "I don't know either," she muttered as she stood and pulled on the light blue shirt she had taken from Shizuru's closet. She buttoned it up and turned to thank Youko. "Uh, thanks…" she said sincerely as she decided to leave the top two buttons open. It was hot outside.

Youko nodded and stood up as well, bag in hand. "No problem, just be glad I didn't have to use the saw on you," she then laughed, turned, and walked out of the captain's quarters.

Natsuki blinked. _I hope she was kidding._

_

* * *

_

Shizuru turned when she heard her door opening. She had been on deck, watching as her boatswain, Nao, inspected the lifeboat. She also watched as Tomoe, the quartermaster, strode around on deck with the navigator, Chie, and gave her directions on where they were heading. Midori, the pilot, was also following Chie and Tomoe, since she was the one that steered the ship.

Youko emerged from the captain's quarters and nodded to Viola. "Captain, I've taken care of the prisoner. Beautiful girl, it's a shame we'll have to kill her."

Shizuru nodded. "Isn't it? Thank you for taking care of her wounds. I need her to survive long enough to make me a sword," Shizuru explained as Youko nodded.

"Of course, a brilliant captain such as you deserves a graceful weapon. Well, I'll be going. Our hull has a leak…I'll need to patch that up," Youko said as she bowed.

Shizuru frowned. "Alright, please take care of that, Youko."

"I'm on it, Captain Viola," Youko said as she moved passed the Cardair-woman and walked towards the hatch in the deck.

Shizuru watched her leave and then called her boatswain over. "Yuuki, get over here."

Nao looked up from her inspections and hurriedly walked over. "Yes, captain?" Nao asked.

Shizuru held a finger up, as if to say, _wait here. _She then turned and opened the door to her cabin. She popped a head in. "You, girl, get out here."

Nao watched as Shizuru stood with her head sticking through the door. She then watched as the captain let out a growl and disappeared behind the door. Nao waited patiently. Two minutes later, her captain emerged from the depths of the cabin dragging the disgruntled prisoner by the arm.

Shizuru flung Natsuki to the ground and smiled as the girl tumbled, not able to catch herself in time. She stopped rolling when her body hit Nao's boots. The redhead lifted a brow and glanced down at the prisoner. She then lifted her gaze to give her captain a questioning look. "What do you want _me _to do with her?" she asked, ignoring the curses coming from below her.

Shizuru shrugged. "Show her around the ship…I'm going to have a quick meeting with the quartermaster, navigator, and pilot." Usually, as the boatswain, Nao would be in on these meetings too…but Shizuru preferred that Nao show the prisoner around, considering she might make a fine pirate one day. That is, if Shizuru doesn't end up killing her.

Yuuki nodded, though she didn't understand why the prisoner was even up on deck. "Sure thing, Captain. What do you want me to do about the Masashi guy?"

A look of confusion crossed the captain's face. "Masashi…?" Her eyes dipped down to see Natsuki pulling herself up from the ground and shooting Shizuru dagger eyes. Shizuru smiled before looking back up at Nao again. "Ah, yes, her fiancé," Shizuru murmured as she remembered with an inward groan that she had nobility on her ship. That was going to cause problems for her if she didn't get rid of him soon. "Hm…bring him up as well…but only after my meeting is over. For now, just take the prisoner around. See if you can learn her name."

Nao lifted a brow but said nothing and instead turned to look at Natsuki, who had finally stood up and was now dusting her pants off. "Looks like you've demoted me from boatswain to tour guide, girl. You better make this interesting."

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched slightly but she just stared blankly at Nao, who rolled her eyes and gestured for Natsuki to follow her. Natsuki glanced at Shizuru, their eyes locking for what seemed like forever, before Natsuki tore her gaze away from the captain's amused yet intense gaze and followed after Nao. A weird tingly feeling ran down her spine and Natsuki clenched and unclenched her fists repeatedly to get rid of the feeling. _Creepy._

_

* * *

_

Shizuru sat in the map room with her quartermaster, navigator, and pilot. They all huddled around a large map of the world. The giant thing was crinkled in some parts and had turned an interesting shade of dirty white from its long use. It was so large when completely unfurled that its sides drooped over the edges of the wooden desk it laid on.

Chie, the navigator, scanned the map with her eyes until she found a spot she liked. She pointed to it. "We are here if I judged correctly…" she said unsurely before nodding with more confidence, "aye, we're definitely here. The stars don't lie."

Tomoe, the quartermaster and second in command, leaned down and squinted. "We're going to have to make port soon. There's no way we'd make a trip outrunning the Zipang navy without restocking our supplies. If this keeps up we'll run out of food and then…" Tomoe looked at Shizuru, "the crew might not be happy."

Shizuru fiddled with the hilt of her cutlass nervously as she eyed the map. Pirate ships were actually run quite democratically. The captain usually was decided by a vote, and could be voted down the second the crew was unhappy. Of course, Shizuru's crew had never _been _unhappy in the three years that they had ruled the seas. But, with the way things were going now…

"We'll have to take a vote on it," Shizuru said after a moment. "This ship will not go anywhere unless the majority of the crew agrees." This was what made Shizuru such a great captain. Yes, she was feared, but she also treated her crew with respect. Captains who didn't ask their crew permission to do things usually didn't last as captains long.

Midori, the pilot and person who steered the ship, pointed to a speck on the map. "This is the closest port, and it's neutral…not belonging to any country. We can dock here safely, cap'n."

Shizuru eyed Midori uneasily. "How long will it take you to get us there?" she asked.

Midori gave Chie a goofy grin. "What's the weather lookin' like, Chie?"

Chie frowned. "It's too early to tell, but if we continue in the western direction like we are now I'm sure you could get us there in…what, two days?" The navigator worked closely with the helmswoman and captain to make sure they all agreed and knew where the ship was headed. Chie was the master navigator. She read charts, the moon, her navigational tools, and if she was able, she read the weather, to determine where they were on their maps. She also could tell when they were in deep water, shallow water, or when they were about to sail right into the reefs.

Midori gave out a dramatic sigh and lowered her green eyes to the map again. "We need someone who can read the weather. What if a storm throws us off track? I can get you to this port in maybe two to three days without a storm but…it's the rainy season." Chie, while quite skilled with her navigational instruments, was never quite good at reading the weather.

Shizuru's lips slightly twitched as she realized what port that was. "We're not going there," she declared. The hand fiddling with her sword handle ceased as she tensed. "We can't." She knew if her master gunner, Haruka, was there the blonde would agree with her whole-heartedly. Unfortunately, she hadn't seen her gunner _or _her second mate, Yukino. Yukino was like Tomoe and helped run the ship. She took more of the…mundane tasks, like fetching Shizuru her meals or giving her reports on the crew's work, while Tomoe actually went out and physically made sure the crew was doing their work. Usually Haruka, Yukino, and Nao would be in on this meeting, yet they all seemed to disappear, except for Nao, whom Shizuru sent off with that prisoner girl. She was sure Tomoe would fill the boatswain in later.

Tomoe frowned at her captain. "It's the only choice we have, Shizuru," she said quietly, not wanting to upset the pirate queen. She spoke Shizuru's name affectionately and delicately, causing both Midori and Chie to exchange annoyed glances.

They all stayed silent as they waited for Shizuru to say something. Well, Tomoe and Chie were waiting for the captain to say something. Midori was slooowly reaching for her bottle of rum, before Tomoe slapped her hand away and gave her a warning glance. Midori pouted and crossed her arms.

Shizuru's eyes eventually lifted to Tomoe's stormy gray ones. "What do you think, Tomoe?"

The quartermaster let out a long sigh before running her hand through the long side of her hair. "As I said, it's our only choice. We don't want the crew to go _one day _without food or they'll start complaining and they'll _never _forget the one day you let them go hungry." Shizuru listened intently, knowing at times her quartermaster knew the crew better than she did. "The food supplies, last time I checked, are too low for a trip longer than two days." Tomoe paused then added, "I'll double-check with Yukino on that."

"Even after we looted that merchant vessel two days ago?" Shizuru asked. The quartermaster was in charge of rationing food, dividing the loot, dealing out and ordering punishments, and, well, running the ship when Shizuru really wasn't in the mood to.

Tomoe shrugged. "Someone's probably been stealing extra food. I'm surprised too, but the fact is, we need to stop by Skull Cove or risk losing the crew's morale. Without their support…" Tomoe frowned, "they can revolt…" Though Tomoe didn't see the big problem in that, seeing as she'd be more than likely to take over for Shizuru.

The fiddling with the sword started up again. "Find who has been stealing food," Shizuru demanded, her Cardair accent quiet and firm, "and kill them."

Tomoe nodded. "Yes, Captain Viola."

Shizuru then turned to Chie and Midori. Chie straightened her back instantly, her grey eyes telling Shizuru she was awaiting orders. Midori continued slouching slightly, her hazy green eyes telling Shizuru she was a _tad _tipsy, and damned proud of it.

"You two, work out how to get us to Skull Cove in two days or less…have Yuuki put up the black sails."

"You think they won't know who it is without the crimson sails?" Tomoe asked. "Wishful thinking, my captain," she said with a slight frown.

Shizuru glared. Sometimes, Tomoe had serious guts. She was the only one, besides Haruka, to sometimes question Shizuru's orders. Goddamn it, she was right too. "You're right…" the captain admitted, "they'll know it's me, crimson sails or not."

Chie cleared her throat, causing all eyes to look at her. "And who, exactly, are we so afraid of meeting at Skull Cove, Captain? It's a neutral territory, no one country owns it. Not to mention, this is the _Kiyohime _and you're the infamous Captain Viola. What is so threatening about Skull cove?"

Shizuru scoffed. "I fear nothing. And as for neutral territory? The entire island is run by pirates. It's not that _neutral." _

Midori and Chie exchanged glances before Midori turned back to Shizuru, a quizzical expression on her face. "Um. So what? We're pirates too? In fact we're _the _pirates." She hiccupped and took another swig. Tomoe glared at her and then shook her head in annoyance and turned her attention back to Shizuru.

Shizuru shook her head and pressed her finger onto the speck on the map that represented Skull Cove. "Just get us there," she demanded, a hint of defeat in her tone.

Midori and Chie quickly nodded and ran out of the map room. As the navigator and pilot, they worked together constantly to make sure the ship knew where it was going at all times.

Tomoe stayed silent as she watched the captain. She loved the way you could practically _see _Shizuru's thoughts. Not on her face, which she usually tried to keep as neutral or as happy as possible, but in her eyes. Her eyes always gave Shizuru away.

"You're worried," Tomoe stated as she glided closer to her captain. She placed a hand on Shizuru's tense shoulder and frowned. "Why are you so resistant to docking at Skull Cove? Everyone fears you."

Shizuru did get some comfort in Tomoe's hand, yet she wouldn't ever admit that. "Mm, yes, but everyone fears _him _as well," she whispered as she turned to face Tomoe. The second she set those crimson eyes on Tomoe, she felt the younger girl shiver.

Tomoe's eyes widened in understanding. "How do you know he'll be there?"

Shizuru ran a hand down Tomoe's cheek. She had no _special_ feelings for Tomoe, yet they had warmed each other's beds quite a few times, so their bond was quite strong. "I just have…a feeling, I suppose." Shizuru trusted Tomoe, which is why she was the quartermaster.

Tomoe nodded solemnly. "Should I…make sure everyone's weapons are in good condition?"

"Yes…speak to Haruka about the cannons. Also, divide the loot among the crew, and come get me if we pass another vessel. We will take any ship we see before landing at Skull Cove." Shizuru dropped her hand from Tomoe's face and turned towards the door. "Make sure the crew knows why we're going to Skull Cove as well."

"Is that…_all _you want me to do…_captain?_" Tomoe asked in the most seductive way she could.

Shizuru stayed, her back turned on Tomoe as she thought it over. She hadn't been with Tomoe in a while…but every time she pictured anything sexual all she saw was that stupid girl. "No," Shizuru said after a moment more. "Come by my room later and ask me again, maybe I'll…" Shizuru looked over her shoulder and looked Tomoe up and down, "change my mind."

Tomoe smirked and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Shizuru returned the devilish smirk and then turned and exited the map room.

* * *

"So this," Nao said, pointing to the deck above the captain's quarters. "Is the poop deck."

Natsuki snickered. "The what?"

"The poo—oh _grow up!" _Nao barked when Natsuki broke into laughter. It was absolutely shocking the girl was laughing, considering her situation. Nao couldn't help but smile a little. At least _someone _on this ship had a sense of humor. "Anyways, on the…" Nao glared at Natsuki, _daring _her to laugh, "_poop _deck, our navigator and helmswoman, or pilot, stay up there and…guide the ship I guess." Nao shrugged.

Natsuki's eyebrow furrowed. "Wait, doesn't the captain do all that stuff?"

Nao scoffed. "No. She has a ship to run, she can't be steering the boat around. Besides, navigators are pretty rare to come by, at least ones willing to work on a pirate ship. Captain Viola is _the _pirate. She wouldn't know north from south without Chie."

Natsuki nodded slowly. "I see…" She had no idea why she was getting a tour of the boat. She didn't plan on being on it long, not to mention she was a prisoner so she technically belonged in the brig with Takeda. _Wait a second… _"Why am I up here?" She asked suddenly.

Nao shrugged and they kept walking to the front of the boat. "Either Viola wants the ship to turn against her, or she wants you to join the crew," Nao explained. They were walking down the main deck, passing doors and multiple hatches leading to the lower parts of the boat.

Natsuki looked at her, confusion evident on her face. "Why would she…what are you talking about, turning the ship against her?"

Nao bent down and lifted a hatch. She then gestured for Natsuki to go down it. "This is how we get into the bottom of the ship where the crew's quarters are, the eatery, the room with all the cannons and stuff…" Nao shrugged, she was a sword fighter, not a naval fighter. "Haruka is the master gunner. She's the one that likes playing _battleship _while the captain is up here playing pirate queen."

"I noticed this ship is lightly armed for a pirate ship," Natsuki said as she looked down into the dark hole Nao had opened up in the deck. There was a ladder that descended into the darkness of the ship's hull. She wasn't going down there. She got seasick. Her emeralds lifted to meet the impatient eyes of Nao. "And you still didn't explain what you meant before."

Nao rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright. Well, for a prisoner you're getting pretty special treatment if you haven't noticed." The girl was allowed on deck and had gotten to pick clothes from the captain's supply? Half the crew that had been loyal for three years never even got a second glance from the captain. "And as for the few cannons…the _Kiyohime _is meant to look rather harmless. Viola's style isn't naval warfare. Battleship isn't her game. She's more of a, _sneak on board the victim's ship while looking harmless and then take all their crap _kind of a woman, you know?" So Haruka rarely got any action. _Probably why she's such an uptight bitch, _Nao mentally muttered.

Natsuki scoffed. "Being sliced and constantly having a dagger to your throat is considered special treatment? What is wrong with you people?" Natsuki grinned when Nao glared at her. "Oh right, you're _pirates." _

Nao pointed a finger down the hatch. "Get your arrogant ass in there, pup."

"Don't call me that," Natsuki snapped.

"Well if I knew your name…"

Natsuki smirked. "Clever, but you're not going to find it out and then tell your _slave master." _

"Captain Viola is not a slave master! She's—"

_"Right behind you,"_ Shizuru cooed into Natsuki's right ear.

"Ah!" Natsuki yelped and tumbled forward, though she was caught from behind when arms wrapped around her waist. Good thing too, because she had no idea how far she would've fallen down that hatch Nao had opened up.

Shizuru laughed and tugged Natsuki away from the hatch. "Caught you. Again." She released Natsuki and took great joy in watching a bright red Natsuki turn around only to glare at her with those fierce emeralds. "You look so happy to see me…it's positively heartwarming."

Natsuki clenched her fists at her side. "What do you want _now? _Isn't there a family you should be leaving fatherless, husbandless, and broke?" the prisoner questioned, her voice thick with loathing.

Shizuru's lips twitched slightly. "I already did that…you might remember, you were there pathetically trying to save them?" Shizuru smirked when Natsuki's angry face fell to shame, though she missed the intense gaze when the emeralds lowered to the ground. "Aw," Shizuru cooed when she lifted a hand and tilted Natsuki's face up by her chin. "Don't feel bad, I was going to kill them anyways. The only reason the men lasted that long was because I was humoring you."

Nao blinked in surprise when a tear rolled down the prisoner's cheek. _Oh my god, is she crying? Really? _Nao watched as the captain's body seemed to stiffen at the sight, her fingers tightening on the girl's chin and pressing into the skin. The redhead blinked again. This was _way _too interesting, especially compared to how boring it usually is between taking over ships and stuff.

Shizuru's eyes followed the lone tear in surprise. It slipped down the girl's skin, leaving a glistening, wet stream in its path. She suddenly felt frozen, not sure what she was supposed to do. "Ara…" she quickly dropped her hand from Natsuki's chin and stepped backwards. She was aware her pirates were watching her now.

Natsuki glared at Shizuru and furiously wiped away the moisture from her eyes. "You…one day you'll lose something precious to you, _Captain Viola, _and when that happens? I hope I get to be there to witness it," Natsuki growled, her eyes cutting through Shizuru's with such intensity that the older woman actually felt intimidated.

Shizuru swallowed hard, those eyes…they were haunting. And that threat. Precious? Shizuru had nothing _precious, _so that threat meant _nothing. _Shizuru suddenly felt the pirates' eyes on her. They were expecting her to kill the girl for her impudence. Shizuru's hand hesitantly lifted to her sword hilt. She didn't want to kill her. She needed her. For the, uh, sword. "You…have just made your last mistake," Shizuru whispered in her deadly Cardair accent.

Natsuki waited for the siren to draw her sword and gut her. It never happened.

The quartermaster, who had arrived with the most recent loot to divide it among the crew, was watching with an annoyed expression on her face. Why on earth was Shizuru taking this long to kill the prisoner? If she took any longer, Tomoe would just do it _for_ her. It technically was her job anyways. Shizuru ordered the killings and Tomoe did the dirty work. It was how things usually went.

Yukino was behind her holding the bag of golden coins they had looted off of Ito's merchant fluyt. They had enough to divide among the crew, and Tomoe and Yukino had already set aside the payment that would go to them and the other higher ranking officers of the pirate crew. Basically the captain, the quartermaster, the boatswain, the master gunner, the navigator, and the pilot got paid more than the rest of the crew. Probably because their jobs required skills that most of the sailors just didn't have or weren't nearly skilled enough in.

Tomoe stepped forward and gripped Shizuru's arm. "Captain, why are you just standing there? Kill the prisoner for such insolence and let's move on."

"Yeah!" Some other pirates cheered. "Kill her!" Natsuki's fists stayed clenched at her sides and she continued glaring at the pirate queen, nothing else was worth glaring at. Nothing else _deserved _a glare.

Nao frowned and began picking her nails as if she had dirt under them. She didn't really _want _the prisoner to be killed, but there was nothing she could do about it. The girl had a big mouth and that mouth was going to get her in trouble. Like right now.

"No…" Shizuru said, her eyes sweeping around as her pirates circled them with excited faces. "Yuuki, fetch the…other prisoner." With the way Shizuru's tone was, _no one _could deny her what she wanted. Only a fool, or Natsuki, would refuse to do what Shizuru told them.

Nao nodded and ran off to fetch Takeda. She thought she knew where this was going…and she didn't like it.

"You _dare _threaten me in front of my own crew?" Shizuru snarled as she continued returning Natsuki's glare. "You…who doesn't even have a name?"

"I have a name!" Natsuki yelled. "_You _will never know it!"

Shizuru strode forward and gripped Natsuki by the collar of her shirt. She tugged and Natsuki toppled forward. Shizuru leaned down so closely, their noses were almost touching. Fiery rubies shot down through fear filled yet defiant emeralds. The younger girl's heart began to beat rapidly. Little did she know, so was the heart of the fearsome woman in front of her.

There were a few chuckles and hooting from the surrounding pirates. It was looking like there would be some blood tonight after all.

"Do you _want _me to kill you?" Shizuru asked quietly, though her voice was no less sexy nor harsh. The more this girl opened her mouth the harder it was for Shizuru to make up an excuse for not killing her. The crew would be angry if she showed the girl mercy when she usually killed the first person to insult her like that. That included her own crew. Shizuru had no time for disobedience.

Natsuki didn't break their eye contact, though her hands came up to wrap around the one gripping tightly to her shirt collar. "I'd rather be dead than your prisoner," Natsuki whispered back. Her grip tightened over the hand holding her shirt. She tried to dig her nails into Shizuru's hands but the woman didn't seem to notice.

The corner of Shizuru's lips twitched into a smirk. "Death may very well be your _very _near future, girl." With that, Shizuru shoved Natsuki away from her and tried to hide the surprise when Takeda caught her from behind.

"My love!" Takeda cheered happily. Nao was behind him and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Romance was overrated.

Natsuki blinked when strong arms caught her from toppling backwards and onto her ass. Thank god, since that would've been even more embarrassing than constantly being tugged around like the pirate queen's slave. "Takeda?" Natsuki asked in surprise. The relief in her voice pissed Shizuru off.

Takeda smiled warmly and twirled Natsuki around so that he could press his lips to hers. Natsuki's eyes widened in surprise, and although she was happy to see Takeda…she still didn't want to kiss the guy. She rode out the kiss by refusing to move hers, as usual. Takeda never seemed to notice nor care though, so it worked out for the two of them.

Shizuru's hand flew to the hilt of her sword. She pulled it halfway out and…_slowly _slid it back into her sheath. Her eyes were fixated on Natsuki's soft lips being overtaken by…_his. _Not like Shizuru cared or…anything. "Kill him," Shizuru ordered.

Takeda pulled back from Natsuki and stared wide eyed at the pirate queen. "You demon!" he yelled. "Do you know who I am?" he asked as if insulted. He puffed his chest out and lifted his chin slightly higher, making him seem arrogant. Well, he _was. _

Shizuru smirked and looked him up and down with distaste. She then glanced at Natsuki, who looked slightly disturbed but more interested in what was going on. Natsuki's lips looked much better when they weren't…on someone else's.

"I know _exactly _who you are, Mr. Masashi," Shizuru cooed as she began circling around Takeda and Natsuki. Their eyes followed her as she circled. They felt like lambs about to be slaughtered. Or eaten, more like it. Shizuru's eyes flashed. "You are a nobleman of Zipang, you are, for _some _reason, engaged to that absolutely _infuriating _girl over there, and you're going to have the navy on my tail if I don't dispose of you soon. You understand it's nothing…" Shizuru's eyes flickered over Natsuki and back to Takeda, "personal?"

Natsuki grit her teeth. She's been blabbing her mouth off all day, pissing off the world's most evil pirate queen, and she gets off with death _threats_ while Takeda actually _gets_ death? This was bullshit. Natsuki may not like Takeda all that much but he didn't deserve to die.

Takeda swallowed hard and held his hand out for Natsuki to take. She didn't, but she _did _turn and pull Nao's cutlass from its sheath and then step in front of her fiancé. "Don't take a step closer," she demanded. Shizuru's rubies lit up with amusement. This was sort of familiar.

"Who do you think you are?" Shizuru asked Natsuki as she paused in her circling and reached out a finger to tap the tip of Natsuki's sword. Her finger pressed lightly into the tip, and then she applied enough pressure to draw blood as the metal tip broke her skin. She winced slightly, but then pulled her finger out and placed it into her mouth.

Natsuki swallowed hard and stood, sword still pointed towards Shizuru as the captain sucked on her own finger. Emeralds watched the finger as it moved out of Shizuru's mouth and fell to her side. Natsuki then lifted her gaze to meet with Shizuru's. "No one, but I won't just stand by and watch you kill my fiancé."

Shizuru lifted a brow. "Do you…love him?" she asked as she stepped closer, causing Natsuki to hold her stolen sword up higher, as if to reaffirm the fact that she _had _a sword. She'd give it back to Nao later, _if _she survived this.

Nao was slightly annoyed that Natsuki had stolen her sword from her. She shook her head at the scene in front of her and then turned to Chie, who was one of the pirates that had gathered around to watch. "If the prisoners are both alive by the end of the day, I'll eat my own underwear."

Chie watched as Natsuki continued holding the sword up to their fearless captain and chewed at her bottom lip. Hm. No. The captain definitely wants to keep the girl alive. "Nah, they'll be alive. Besides, you can't fool me. You don't even wear underwear." Nao hummed in response and they both turned to watch again.

Natsuki blinked and had to remember to keep the sword firmly pointed at Shizuru. The question caught her off-guard. Did she…love Takeda? No. Absolutely not. But…she couldn't say that in front of him could she? Natsuki's lips parted but she instantly closed them again and shot Takeda an apologetic look. His eyebrows furrowed as he waited for her to shout their love from the rooftops but she never did. What was going on?

The siren's lips twitched into a smile. "Ara…" She then set her eyes to meet with the gray ones of Tomoe, who nodded in response and pulled out her own sword. The crimson followed as Tomoe came up from behind Takeda and Natsuki, who were still facing Shizuru.

Natsuki's eyes narrowed when she realized Shizuru was no longer looking at her, but something behind her. She turned to follow Shizuru's gaze and frowned when she saw Tomoe approaching with a sword. The quartermaster is the one that handles the executions and the punishments…it's the captain that orders them.

Natsuki grabbed Takeda's sleeve and shoved him behind her. Her eyes darted between Shizuru, who looked so calm and amused as usual, and Tomoe, who stopped in front of her and lifted her own sword to knock against Natsuki's.

"Step aside, prisoner," Tomoe demanded, "or I won't hesitate to cut through you to get to your _fiancé._" Tomoe grinded her blade against Natsuki's and smirked. "You don't want to die tonight, do you?"

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "You are a coward."

Tomoe growled and sent Shizuru a pleading look. _Please let me kill her. _

Shizuru slowly shook her head. _No. _

Takeda was pretty damn annoyed that his fiancé was always defending him. He decided that next time they got in a fight, _he _would steal someone's sword and protect his fiancé like a _real _man. Though, to be honest, there was something hot about his woman sword fighting over him.

Natsuki moved her blade around Tomoe's and aimed for the other girl's torso. The quartermaster managed to block it in time, and after letting out a warrior growl, lunged forward and sliced her blade through the air at Natsuki, who danced around it at the last second. This left the two girls snarling and circling each other, their blades ready for more action.

Shizuru lifted a brow as the two beautiful girls circled each other like wild animals about to tear each other apart. She just didn't understand why this girl would risk her life to defend someone she didn't even love. She _didn't _love him, right?

Shizuru cleared her throat and stepped in between both girls. "Enough of this…someone will get hurt," Shizuru said loudly, her soothing voice causing both Natsuki and Tomoe to break their glares and instead focus their gazes on the queen standing between them. The pirates around all chuckled at this. Someone will get hurt, indeed.

Shizuru reached into the sash around her waist and pulled out her flintlock pistol. She held it out to Tomoe, who instantly smirked and sheathed her sword in order to receive it. "Thank you, Captain…" Tomoe said as she examined the captain's pistol and admired it. She then pointed and aimed it straight at Natsuki.

Shizuru frowned slightly and watched as Natsuki lowered her sword in order to accept her death without a fight. A sword was no match for a pistol. Not when Natsuki's sword couldn't reach Tomoe. A bullet, on the other hand, could easily reach Natsuki.

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki by the shoulder and stood in front of her so that in case Tomoe fired, it would hit her instead. Tomoe didn't fire and instead lowered the pistol when Shizuru did this. She blinked in surprise. "Viola...what…?" Tomoe stammered. Why the hell was Shizuru blocking her shot of the prisoner?

Viola moved her hand gently down the blade of Natsuki's sword and then, when her hand reached the hilt, she wrapped her fingers around Natsuki's grip. Natsuki stared upwards, her breathing stopping when the softness…yes, the _softness _of those red eyes stared down at her. Natsuki felt Shizuru's strong hand wrap over her own and she felt her limbs losing all their strength, as if the woman was draining her energy just through a touch.

The siren smiled when she felt her captive's strength deteriorate, and she used the opportunity to gently pull the sword from her hands. Shizuru stepped back and threw the cutlass back to Nao, who caught it out of the air and re-sheathed it instantly.

Natsuki remembered where she was. She was on the deck of a pirate ship called the _Kiyohime. _It belonged to the siren of the sea, a pirate that stood a few feet away, watching her with that same predatory gleam in those ruby red eyes. All around her were the amused pirates who apparently liked the show they were putting on. Behind her, was her fiancé Takeda, who was probably going to be dead in a few seconds. In front of her was the quartermaster, a girl who Natsuki was trying to kill a few moments ago. All-in-all…Natsuki was in a _very _crazy, _very _different version of the life she had two days ago.

Shizuru sighed and then snapped her fingers and pointed towards Takeda. Two pirates grabbed Takeda and began trying to move him. He struggled, of course, and Natsuki would've stepped in to help him had Shizuru not grabbed her from behind as she turned around to help him.

"Let go of me!" Natsuki yelled when those arms held her back. She tried kicking the captain behind her, but her captor wouldn't let go.

"I refuse," Shizuru said calmly. Some pirates nearby chuckled as they watched their captain restrain the prisoner.

Natsuki stopped struggling and watched with a defeated expression on her face as Takeda was dragged to the edge of the ship. A familiar shiver went down her spine when she heard the sound of lips parting near her ear.

"I believe we will be having a _man overboard _situation in a few moments," Shizuru whispered…and Natsuki was amazed at how seductive her voice could sound saying the most non-sexy things.

"Don't…" Natsuki choked out. "Please."

"Do you love him?" Shizuru asked again, her eyes watching as two pirates held Takeda to the edge of the ship, each gripping a shoulder on his sides. Tomoe slowly lifted the pistol a few feet away, aiming squarely for his chest. Gray eyes lifted to meet crimson, as if waiting for the okay.

Natsuki saw this and whimpered. "Please," she begged again, "he's…he's a nice guy. I'm sorry about today I didn't mean to insult you or…or anything!" It didn't go unnoticed that she didn't answer the question.

Shizuru buried her face into ebony locks and smiled when the girl's body went rigid in her grip. Shizuru inhaled deeply and decided her captive smelled like the way a forest does after an early morning rain shower. Pure, crisp, and enchanting. "Do. You. Love. Him?" Shizuru asked again, her hot breath rolling over the skin on the back of Natsuki's neck.

"N-No…" Natsuki admitted quietly. She didn't see why that mattered. It was a man's life, who cares how she felt about him? A life was a life.

Shizuru smirked. Good answer. "While I do like that answer, it's too much of a risk to keep him on board. He's a noble of Zipang and the navy of his country already doesn't…_like _me," Shizuru said as she pulled her nose out of Natsuki's hair and met with Tomoe's eyes. "Fire away, quartermaster."

Natsuki's eyes widened as she saw the terror on Takeda's face and the sick smugness on Tomoe's. "Kuga!" she yelled suddenly. "My name…is Kuga…" she said weakly as she lowered her head in shame.

Shizuru blinked and froze Tomoe with her eyes before looking back down at the back of _Kuga's _head. 'Kuga' was clearly a last name. "Is this man's life not worth your first name?" Shizuru asked quietly, her silky voice just above a whisper. She couldn't believe all she got out of this was a last name! Who did this girl think she was? "Don't insult me by thinking you can pay for this man's life with only half of what I have asked of you. Give me the rest. I want your first name."

Natsuki gasped as the arms around her squeezed, as if to remind her that she was trapped. Natsuki grit her teeth as she watched Takeda send her a panicky look. It was if he was telling her to _do _something, to _save _him.

"I…can't…" _Save you. _Natsuki said through clenched teeth, her eyes begging Takeda to forgive her for failing. Again.

"Ara, what was that, my captive?"

She _really _didn't want to tell this woman her first name. Natsuki hesitated. And Shizuru didn't like it.

"Very well then, you've made your choice Miss _Kuga," _Shizuru lifted her head and gave a bored looking Tomoe the confirmation nod.

Natsuki, seeing Tomoe's bored expression turn into excitement as she cocked the pistol, knew that Viola must've given Tomoe the 'okay' for shooting Takeda. Takeda shot her one more pleading look, his eyes filled with fear. Natsuki's heart wrenched. She didn't like the guy, but it sickened her that a small part of her saw this as getting rid of her problem. _What's wrong with me? _

Tomoe closed one eye and lifted her gun a little higher, as if trying to get really good aim.

Shizuru blinked in surprise when the girl in her arms stopped trying to get away and instead turned and buried her face into the front of Shizuru's extravagant shirt. Shizuru looked down and blinked again as the girl seemed to hide her face into Shizuru's bosom just in time as a shot rang out. Her eyes squeezed shut the second the blood could be heard gurgling up Takeda's throat as he tried to speak. His lungs must be filling with blood. Tomoe had good aim. The girl's hands came up and gripped the front of Shizuru's long, red coat and clutched to it as if for dear life.

The sound of something hitting the waves below caused Natsuki to open her eyes and slowly tilt her head upwards, her emeralds bright and dazzling in the morning sun. That crash on the water…that had been Takeda's body, hadn't it?

Shizuru stared in wonder at Kuga's eyes. They looked wide, afraid, and wet. Shizuru also noted the flicker of guilt and then relief in them. _You hadn't wanted him to live, now did you? _Shizuru questioned in her head as she peered down at the girl still clutching to her. _Oh, beautiful captive…you will be so fun to corrupt._

"S-Save him…" Natsuki whispered upwards, her voice trembling. Her eyes were pleading Shizuru…but they both knew it was too late. Takeda's body was already sinking to the bottom of the ocean. The fingers wove themselves deeper and tighter into the fabric of Shizuru's coat.

The corners of Shizuru's lips quirked into an odd smile. "I would but…I fear I cannot swim," she said down to her captive. Their noses were almost touching as Natsuki stared up desperately into those evil red eyes.

Evil. Viola was evil, and Natsuki was clutching to her as if she were…_uh…_

Tomoe and the rest of the pirates watched on in awe. From where they were standing…the captain and the captive seemed to be holding each other like lovers. Well, Natsuki seemed to be clutching onto Shizuru as if she were her lover, or something like that. Chie, Nao, Yukino and Midori found that rather cute. Tomoe didn't.

Natsuki instantly jumped away from the pirate queen, whose hungry eyes followed her every movement. Natsuki narrowed her eyes. "You…you killed him," she accused.

"Actually," Shizuru said as she slowly extended her arm and lifted her pointer finger to point at Tomoe, "_she _killed him."

Natsuki hated herself for…not completely _minding _that Takeda had just been killed. _Already I'm acting like a pirate and I've only been here for two days! _She shook her head, unable to believe she could be so heartless. _No, not me. Captain Viola is the heartless one. _"You…you have no heart. No compassion," Natsuki accused. Yes, pinning the blame for Takeda's death and Natsuki's...lack of feeling about it was _all _Viola's fault.

Shizuru tilted her head slightly as she placed her cheek in her palm. "Ara, ara, no compassion? I took you in, didn't I? Mr. Masashi can see it as a favor…saving him from a lifetime of you as his wife."

Natsuki's jaw dropped to the floor, the tension and anger leaving her body as it was replaced with disbelief. "T-Took me in? You _kidnapped _me…you killed all those people…and my fiancé…" Natsuki stared blankly at the ever-amused woman in front of her, their eyes locking. "W-Why?" She couldn't believe this. _Could this get any worse?_

And a small part of her mind whispered, _Takeda being gone is not so bad. _And Natsuki hated herself.

Shizuru smiled and strode forward so that she was a foot away from Kuga. "You ask such odd questions…why am I doing all of this? _Kidnapping _you, as you so gracefully put it?" Natsuki nodded slowly, not backing down when Shizuru took another step forward and stared deeply down into her viridian pools. "I am kidnapping you, Miss Kuga, because I want to…" Shizuru's gaze dipped to stare at the diamond ring on Natsuki's finger, "free you from your binds. Forgive me for the irony."

"No…" Natsuki hissed, her eyes flashing defiantly. "You want to bind me to _you." _

Shizuru sighed and held her hand out as Tomoe approached. Tomoe placed the pistol back in her hands and shot Natsuki a glare before turning and walking off. Shizuru tucked the flintlock pistol back into the sash and brought her hand up to her mouth to yawn like a noblewoman. It never ceased to amaze Natsuki how refined and sophisticated Viola acted for a pirate queen. If she didn't know any better, she'd think Viola was of noble blood.

"The prisoner bores me, will someone please get her out of my sight…" Shizuru said as she moved her eyes away from her captive and instead focused them out to sea. She frowned when she heard a commotion and sent her fiery glare back to Natsuki, who was now hiding behind Nao. Nao and Natsuki were surrounded by pirates that had seemed to move in like wild animals about to savagely rip into their prey.

Nao felt the captain's eyes on her and shrugged, waving her cutlass around. "The pirates seemed to have misheard you captain. I think it would help if you tell them you didn't mean to make the prisoner their plaything," Nao said slowly, her cutlass brandished as she fended off feisty pirates. She had been careful to phrase the last part as a suggestion, not wanting to demand the captain to do something since that would certainly end in her being marooned on a desert island with nothing but a pistol to shoot herself with when the starvation became unbearable.

Shizuru's eyes flashed with understanding, and she drew her own cutlass in one fluid motion. She pointed it to every single individual pirate standing around as she walked around them. "If one of you touches a hair on the prisoner's head, I will _personally _hand you over to the Zipang navy and not bat an eyelash when they hang you," Shizuru warned in that dangerous Cardair accent her eyes meeting with each and every pirate. They all gulped as an icy chill went down their spine. Their captain, while great at what she does, was a damned scary woman.

Natsuki had no idea how the captain's threat made any sense, considering she had been the one to slice open her back…but whatever…today was too exhausting for her to think much on it. She watched as Nao, who apparently was her savior, sheathed her cutlass and looked over at her lazily.

"What is it?" Nao snapped when she found Natsuki's soft gaze on her.

Natsuki blinked. "Nothing I…thanks."

Nao snorted and signaled for Natsuki to follow her. "Come on, let's see if we can get you something to eat…you've had a long day…" _and it's probably only 10am. _

Natsuki frowned and stood where she was. She watched as the pirates, recovering from their fear and now grumbling with disappointment, retreated back to their daily chores. Captain Viola turned back to sea, her chestnut tresses blowing in the wind and a wistful expression on her face. Natsuki couldn't bring herself to glare at her then, since the woman looked like anything but a pirate at that moment.

The prisoner reluctantly turned back to Nao and shook her head. "I'm not hungry," she lied. Truthfully, she felt too guilty about Takeda to eat. She wasn't even _crying. _Sure she didn't want to marry him but…he was a human being. He had a _life _that Natsuki had accidently ended by taking too long to tell the captain her first name and being stingy by only giving her last. She couldn't eat. Not when she had…been such a horrible person. She didn't deserve anything.

Nao frowned. Natsuki had barely touched her breakfast that morning. She couldn't _not _be hungry! The entire ship was low on food as well, so it was doubly annoying that Natsuki had wasted her food like that. "You have to eat at some point today," Nao argued. "A good prisoner is an alive one."

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched. "As I've said before, I'd rather be dead than—"

"Sure, sure," Nao waved a dismissive hand in front of Natsuki's face. "Whatever, I'm not interested in your 'I'm a hero' talk like the captain." Nao's lime green eyes flickered over to Natsuki, just to make sure the girl was paying attention. She was. "Now let's finish the tour and maybe get your mind off your dead fiancé. That was killed right in front of you."

Natsuki's jaw dropped. "I…why would you…?"

Nao blinked then covered her mouth with her hand, as if she hadn't meant to add that last part. "Oops," came the partly muffled response. Though her hand was on her mouth, Natsuki could make out a smirk. _Damn pirates. Now I just feel more horrible. _

_

* * *

_

The rest of the day had gone on as planned. Most of the crew had a small party, like they tended to do every night. There was drinking, which Midori loved, dancing and singing, which everyone loved, and food, which was handed out in meager rations considering their low supply. Shizuru went without food, not wanting to take any of it from her hard working crew.

Nighttime had come more quickly than Shizuru expected it. The darkness fell like a blanket over the _Kiyohime_, and the only light was from the moon and the plentiful stars blinking high above. Shizuru was standing on the bow of the ship, her face tilted upwards as she stared at the full moon. Was it her, or had it gotten brighter?

The reflection of the light bounced off the rolling waves and caused Shizuru's eyes to light up like fires. Sometimes she felt they were. _O white moon, you are lonely. It is the same with me, but we are to roam the world over, only the lonely are free. _

"You seem rather at peace for someone who has murdered so many people," came that voice from behind her. _That _voice. That husky tone that was like hearing the gentle waves lightly knock against her ship. So deceiving. Those gentle waves were not so gentle at all. The ocean never was.

Shizuru slowly turned, her eyes landing on those striking emeralds. How had they become such a color? It was almost unnatural in their purity. "Ara, Miss Kuga…how nice of you to join me."

Natsuki stepped closer, and Shizuru noticed the dagger in her hand. Viola's lips quirked into a pleasant smile as Natsuki took another step forward and glared angrily into Shizuru's crimson. "I'm here to kill you," Natsuki informed the captain.

"Oh?" Shizuru asked, not moving a muscle. "I'd like to see you try. Who let you out of your cage, by the way?" _Remind me to kill them later. _

"Your pirates drink too much, _captain, _they got a little drunk and forgot I was a prisoner, not one of them."

"You will be," Shizuru responded nonchalantly and without missing a heartbeat.

"I won't!" Natsuki yelled as she lunged. The girl blinked in surprise when Shizuru caught her dagger-wielding left hand with her right, as if it were nothing. Effortless. Shizuru smirked and took the opportunity of Natsuki's surprise to wrap her left arm around Natsuki's back and tug the girl closer to her. Natsuki let out a gasp and then felt Shizuru squeezing her left wrist, willing her to drop the dagger. She did, and it clanged to the ground. The sound it made as it hit the wood sent shocks through her as she realized she had just failed. But had she really wanted her assassination attempt to succeed? If she had, wouldn't she have stayed silent instead of warning the captain of her impending doom? Maybe she was just afraid of the certain death she knew she would surely receive once the crew found out their beloved captain had been murdered. _Coward. _

"Surely you didn't think it would be that easy?" Shizuru whispered down in a patronizing tone to her captive, who stared upwards in shock. "Tell me, Kuga, why do you resist us so?" _Resist me?_

Natsuki wiggled a little, just to test Shizuru's hold on her. The arm wrapped around her back and the one still clutching her left wrist were steadfast and held tight. _Damn it. _Those intense red eyes caused Natsuki to avert her green ones lest she burn under those all-consuming rubies. "I will never become one of your…pirates. You're all selfish. Taking and taking from people who have done nothing to you." Natsuki repaired enough of her courage to again glare defiantly up into those tortured eyes. "You all care for no one but yourselves…only doing things to please you and no one else."

Shizuru lowered her lips to Natsuki's, but didn't touch them and instead smiled when she heard her captive take in a sharp breath and then stiffen in her hold. Shizuru lightly touched her nose to Natsuki's, her eyes meeting with confused emeralds as she did so. The flash of fear in them caused Shizuru to inwardly chuckle. "Interesting of you to say, Miss Kuga…" Shizuru said quietly, her warm breath fell on Natsuki's own quivering lips. "Tell me, when was the last time you did something for yourself?" Shizuru's eyes stayed locked with her eyes as she delivered her question, knowing it would strike a chord.

Natsuki's eyes slightly widened. Not only did she not enjoy being toyed with, but she had no counter-attack to that. She had _never _done anything for herself. Everything she ever did was for other people and her family…never herself. Her lips slightly parted as if to say something, but then closed again. A childish frustration crossed her features, and Shizuru giggled.

"Cute child…but foolish. You accuse me of being _too _selfish while you're not selfish enough. Why were you marrying a man you didn't love?" Shizuru inquired as she moved her face away from Natsuki's slightly. The girl seemed to have a hard time focusing when they were that close.

Natsuki was glad for the breathing room, though she idly noted Viola smelled like the ocean right after a storm. Having a bloodthirsty pirate acting like she was going to…_kiss_ you was unnerving. Natsuki ignored the small part of her that was disappointed, not sure what exactly it was disappointed about and not wanting to delve into it. "My father's...business needed the money. Takeda was a nobleman and—"

"Ara, ara, so you're telling me you were going to live your life with a man you didn't care for because your family was going bankrupt and…probably owed money to the government, I assume?" Shizuru asked, her tone mocking. "How _selfish_," she cooed sarcastically.

Natsuki averted her gaze and was glad when Shizuru dropped her wrist that had been holding the dagger before. It had been beginning to cramp under the tight grasp of the woman's slender yet strong fingers. "You make it sound like being selfless is a bad thing…" Natsuki whispered quietly, her gaze focused solely on the wooden planks below their feet.

"Mm," Shizuru hummed as she used her right hand to tilt Natsuki's chin up and make her captive look her in the eyes. "Do something for you once in a while, my captive," she said quietly. "And life will be much more enjoyable."

"You overindulge," Natsuki accused, not really minding that Captain Viola had one arm snaked around her waist and the other under her chin. Maybe she didn't really notice.

"And you," Shizuru lowered her face again to the prisoner's, the feeling of that body stiffening in surprise, fear, and nervousness never got old. Shizuru smirked and tried to see how close she could get their lips before the girl turned away. Shizuru stopped about a centimeter away, surprised when Natsuki didn't turn her head, but continued glaring up at her defiantly, as if _daring _her to continue. Shizuru moved her face back, her impressed look disappearing in a matter of seconds. "You don't indulge at all," she finished quietly, her tone now taking a less mocking sound.

Natsuki chewed on her bottom lip and Shizuru's crimson dipped to watch. Natsuki stopped her nervous habit and narrowed her eyes. "What are _you_ looking at?" She struggled again to get out of Viola's hold and this time, Viola let her go.

"Your lips," Shizuru said nonchalantly, "wasn't that obvious?"

The captive's cheeks blossomed in color and she instantly averted her gaze. "I was going to kill you," she stated quietly, as if to remind the captain that she had done something _bad _and needed to be apprehended.

"And you failed. What were you expecting, me to punish you?" Shizuru asked, amusement swirling in those cardinal pools. She stepped closer, causing Natsuki to take an involuntary step backwards.

Natsuki frowned. Her assassination attempt wasn't even worth a flogging? Not that she _wanted _to be punished, she wasn't masochistic. She just wished she was taken somewhat seriously by this demonic woman.

Natsuki watched quietly as the captain turned back to stare across the ocean. She cleared her throat nervously.

"Ara, _yes?" _Shizuru asked without turning around.

"I…am not a pirate," Natsuki said slowly. "And I…want to go to sleep…" Natsuki quickly looked away before she could see those annoying, always amused eyes when the woman turned around to face her again. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I went back to the brig willingly, so can you…get someone to escort me down there or something?" She wanted to sleep but walking down to her cell to sleep _willingly _just seemed…pathetic.

Shizuru tilted her head back and let out a long laugh. It was like the wind, light yet powerful, and it came in a quick burst before disappearing. Shizuru peered down at Natsuki, absolute excitement dancing in those eyes. "I'll take you down myself, _my captive." _

Shizuru reached forward and grabbed Natsuki's arm. The girl frowned but allowed herself to be tugged in the direction of the brig. Shizuru opened the door and found Nao was coming up the steps. Nao froze.

"Oh. You uh…found her." _Shit. I'm dead. _Nao had been looking _everywhere _in a panic for the girl once she realized she was missing and everyone had fallen asleep, herself included.

Shizuru tugged Natsuki into the room and shut the door behind them, then turned around again and began pulling the girl down the steps. "Yuuki," Shizuru greeted with a nod, not even acknowledging the fact that Nao was obviously driving herself nuts looking for their escaped prisoner.

Nao blinked, thanked god, gave Natsuki a 'you're on your own' look, and bolted to the main deck.

Shizuru opened the jail cell and shoved Natsuki in, then closed it and locked it. She tucked the key into her front pocket and then wrapped her hands around the bars to stare at her future crew member. Natsuki sat down on the ground and peered up suspiciously at the captain, who was staring at her like she was some kind of animal in an exhibit. "You my jailer for tonight?" Natsuki asked sarcastically, not expecting Shizuru to take her seriously.

"Yes. I am," Shizuru said suddenly as she moved backwards to sit on that same old rickety chair Nao had been staying watch on. "Go to sleep," Shizuru demanded.

"With you watching me all creepy like that? Yeah, right." Natsuki folded her arms and sunk onto the pathetic excuse of a cot. It was more like a few sacks of flour piled together to form some type of bed.

The woman's face spoke of her displeasure as she looked down to see an untouched plate of food. "You're not eating?" Shizuru asked as she lowered her hand and reached for a grape. She slowly lifted her gaze to Natsuki's and placed the grape between her lips before chewing it slowly. Natsuki swallowed. Hard. Why was everything this woman did so…sexual? _I mean, it's a grape for god's sake. There's no need to eat it like THAT. _

Shizuru watched in amusement as a few different emotions passed through Natsuki's face. "Ara, ara, is something the matter, Miss Kuga?" Shizuru asked as she pushed another round grape between her lips with her pointer finger and began that slow, torturous chew again.

Natsuki blinked then rapidly shook her head. "No," she grumbled out. Viola was the captain, so why was she wasting her time on guard duty? "Oh…by the way…it's going to thunderstorm tomorrow," Natsuki added in a quieter voice. She stared at Shizuru's relaxed form through the iron bars that made up her cell. _My captor. _She wasn't surprised someone like Captain Viola could make that old chair look like the most comfortable throne in the world.

Rubies lifted off the grapes to set warily on Natsuki. "What do you mean?" She asked, now interested.

Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed, not understanding how this was complex. "Tomorrow…there's going to be a storm. A bad one," she informed rather matter-of-factly, as if this was common knowledge, like the sky was blue.

Shizuru slowly rose to her feet and strode towards the bars again. She wrapped her hands around the bars and got her face as close as possible to them without actually touching them. "How do you know that?" Shizuru asked, her serious tone catching Natsuki off guard.

"You can't smell it?" Natsuki asked, surprised. "You're a captain of a ship and you can't read the weather?" Natsuki scoffed. "Some captain you are."

Shizuru's eyes narrowed. "You are asking me for your death, are you not?" Shizuru said, making that threat sound like the nicest thing in the world with her Cardair accent. Besides, reading weather was Chie's job…though she wasn't very good at it.

"I'd rather that than be turned into a monster," Natsuki shot back.

Shizuru began fiddling with the hilt of her sword again, and Natsuki had noticed she did this when she was nervous. So the captain _was _human? "You call me a monster, yet you're the one that doesn't even care that her fiancé was murdered a few hours ago?" Shizuru instantly regretted saying that when she saw the pained look on her captive's face. _Wait, why am I feeling bad for this? It's true, and not my fault. _

Natsuki's figure became crestfallen as she slouched and turned her face away from that gaze. She looked sadly at the cell next to hers and whimpered slightly. "That…that is not my fault…I…I hardly knew the man." _You knew him ENOUGH…I am a horrible person. _

"And yet you cried for the men I killed two days ago?" Shizuru continued, not able to stop herself once she started. Feeling threatened, there was little else she could do but retaliate. "Could the selfless Kuga have some deep dark feelings…like perhaps she held _resentment _towards Mr. Masashi…making you marry him and what not."

"Shut up!" Natsuki yelled as she shot Shizuru a glare. "Resentment is petty! I was happy to do what my father wished…" Natsuki trailed off. She could _hear _the lie in her voice.

"You lie too," Shizuru said through the bars, her tone laced with malice. "Maybe Miss Kuga isn't the perfect hero she likes everyone to think she is." Shizuru turned and began walking up the steps towards the main deck. "Everyone has evil inside them, Kuga. I'm going to find yours and use it. I hope you don't mind, not like it would matter what you thought."

Shizuru wanted to take this girl and corrupt her. She wanted to dig deep, find _everything _on the inside of her. What color was this girl's soul? A brilliant green like her eyes or the dark blue of the ocean's depths? And could Shizuru turn it black and blood-red to match her own? She wanted to find out about this girl's life and mold it into something she could use. Something she could keep in a cage. Kuga had a wolf inside of her, and Shizuru wanted to find it, pull it out, and make it hers.

Natsuki wasn't going to let that happen, even if her life depended on it.

Shizuru stopped half way up the steps. She turned around and settled her eyes on the bright green eyes, which were all she could see in the darkness. "Want to tell me your name?"

"Want to tell me yours?" Natsuki countered. "Viola is only your last name. Not to mention, I doubt it's your _real _last name."

Shizuru's lips twitched into a darkly pleasant smile, though her face was hidden in sinister shadows. "I shall see you tomorrow morning," Shizuru informed her, clearly ignoring Natsuki's successful counter-attack before continuing up the steps to fetch a new jailer. How did Nao last one second with this girl? She was positively infuriating!

"Demon…" Natsuki muttered as she closed her eyes and settled in for a sleep that would surely never come. Takeda's soul probably wouldn't let it.

* * *

Shizuru nodded to the guards positioned outside her cabin door twenty-four seven and opened the door. She walked in, closed it behind her, and reached for a candle. She lit it and then used it to light a few others. She then walked over to her wardrobe, changed into a nightgown, and headed straight for bed. Today had been a long day, and dealing with that obnoxious girl was absolutely exhausting.

Shizuru paused when she saw Tomoe lying naked under her covers. The gray-eyed girl was lying with her back against the headboard and her lower half under the sheets. When she saw Shizuru's surprised expression, she smirked. "You forgot."

Shizuru blinked and stepped closer to the bed. "Kannin na, Tomoe…" Shizuru's eyes roamed over her quartermaster's body…yet she felt none of the usual desire that usually prompted. "Were you waiting long?"

Tomoe shrugged then slightly lowered her eyelids to give Shizuru a seductive look. "Are you coming to bed or not?" She asked as she patted the space beside her.

Shizuru hesitated then slipped between the covers and moved towards Tomoe, who eagerly accepted her.

It was nice as usual, but Shizuru wasn't mentally _with _Tomoe during it. She was mentally down in the brig, slowly undressing Kuga and then making _her _cry out into the night, not Tomoe. Fortunately, Tomoe didn't seem to notice Shizuru wasn't making love to _her, _which was good since her ego probably couldn't handle that.

_"Kuga…"_ Shizuru murmured in her sleep. _Mine…_

Tomoe's eyes snapped open and she peered accusingly at the sleeping face of her captain. _Kuga, huh? _Tomoe closed her eyes again and let sleep take her. She'd take care of _that _later.

* * *

**Mhm. **

**Oh, by the way, Shizuru's 'lonely' thoughts are part of another Sarah Teasdale poem called, _Morning Song. _I find a ton of her poems fitting for both this fic and Monster, so I decided I'd try and incorporate them into the writing. They're quite good, and I usually don't understand poetry at all. Or ever. **

**Chapter Song**_: I Hate You _by the Sick Puppies (terrible band name, there's nothing cute about sick puppies, that's just sad)

_Every time I end up breaking you  
You change into  
Something worth keeping  
Every time I'm close to saving you  
You grow into  
A sin worth believing  
You're everything I ever wanted but  
It's never enough  
You're never enough_

I'll take whatever I can take  
Whenever I can take it  
If it ever comes

I hate you when you're gone  
I hate you turn me on  
I hate the way I need you when  
I don't know where you are  
I love it even more  
When I find you on the floor  
I know you think you hate me  
But I will always hate you more

I never knew until I got a taste  
What a waste  
For what I had been through  
'Cause nothing ever really  
Makes that change  
I'm so ashamed  
Of what I did to you  
I had to let you in to feel that rush  
You were too much  
Way too much

**Oh right. Some facts. Uh.**

**Cannons were actually only used as a last resort. Most pirates preferred trying to shoot the enemy crew from the safety of their own ship with muskets or to just board the enemy ship and hack-n-slash. The reasons for this are: Cannons damage the potential prize…a new ship to take over. Cannons cause SERIOUS damage and can end up sinking both ships. If a ship is too badly damaged, it might not make it to shore before it sinks _or _it'll be too expensive to fix. You're sinking the loot!!**

**Shizuru's style is basically taking over ships by boarding them, hence her lightly armed _Kiyohime _and Haruka's lack of a job haha.**

**Oh right. Some quick notes on pirate ranking:**

**Captain- **I think we all know what the captain does. On some ships they only held authority when the ship was in battle…but that's not necessarily always true. Shizuru is in charge of _all _things, though she appoints crew members to oversee certain sections such as navigation or gunning. Pirate ships were democratically run. Everything was decided by a majority-rules vote. This is why mutiny was such a problem. Once the captain loses support, they either get killed or dropped off at the next dock and the crew would vote in a new captain. Pirates were loyal to captains that promised them wealth and would often get them good loot. Shizuru is a good captain because she's aggressive. Weakness doesn't look good when you're being a leader.

**Quartermaster-** explained already but I'll do it again. Second in command, sort of overlooks things the captain doesn't want to look over in detail. Looks over the ship's treasury/loot as well and divides it amongst the crew. Get's paid the second most amount on board. Tomoe is the quartermaster, though Yukino also acts like one at times and is sort of Tomoe's assistant though she doesn't actually have a ranking.

**Boatswain- **Nao's job. Usually third in command (though Nao is NOT third in command) and in charge of the crew, making sure things are running smoothly on the ship, anchoring, rigging, etc. Sometimes the quartermaster takes over the boatswain's jobs on smaller ships. In the case of SoS, Tomoe is in charge of the crew. Nao is not.

**Pilot/Helmsman- **Midori! She basically knows how to steer the boat. She's the one sitting behind the actual wheel and turning it while Chie blah-blah-blah's in her ear about where they're going.

**Navigator/sea artist: **Chie and a few under her. Navigators were hard to come by and often had to be stolen off other ships. Chie, however, was not stolen and is willingly working as a navigator for Shizuru. They were in charge of telling the pilot where the boat should be heading. They can tell where they are on a map by using certain tools, lunar patterns, charts, and even the weather.

**Gunner- **Haruka is the master gunner, meaning she's in charge of all the other gunners. The gunner is basically the person who knew how to fire and load the cannons. Haruka wouldn't do this herself, she'd be the one leading the others doing it and telling them when to fire and stuff. She doesn't get much action though, since Shizuru's style isn't naval warfare.

**Carpenter- **Youko's job! Mostly takes care of the wood and works in the hull repairing things. Most of the time pirate ships didn't have doctors so they assigned people that knew how to use tools (like a saw) as the surgeon. They looted medical books and medicines from ships they took over, and if anyone had a background in medicine or took the time to read into it, they were assigned the ships 'doctor'. They could also kidnap the doctors off of naval ships if they wanted. Doctor's were usually released at the next port though, pirates could be nice!

**Masters/mates- **A master is the leader of a section. For example, Chie is the master navigator and Haruka is the master gunner. They are not the _only _navigator and gunner, they just happen to be the best ones and the leaders of the others. The people below them would be called mates. For example, Chie's first mate would be Aoi, another, less skilled navigator. She probably wouldn't have a third mate, considering there wasn't much need for more than two navigators. Haruka would have _many _mates, considering it took many more than just one person to fire a few cannons.

**Hope that clears some things up. Yes, I did my research, though I did know some of this before haha. **

**Okay that wraps this up. Please don't be too mad about the Shizuru/Tomoe thing. It needed to be done for the plot! And I'm sure it helps that Shizuru was imagining Natsuki through the whole thing? Kinda? Sorta? I'm sure no one cares that Takeda died haha.**

**Thanks again to my amazing beta, Andrea. Feel better!**

**Please leave some feedback if you'd like. I'm curious to see how the whole mean-Shizuru thing is going with you guys. **

**-Shayp**


	3. The Storm

**Chapter 3: The Storm**

**AHOY there, ye sea dogs.**

**Okay. WOW. Not doing that ever again. Er, before I embarrass myself further, on to the story!**

**Avast!**

**I mean...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

_A wind is blowing over my soul,  
I hear it cry the whole night through --  
Is there no peace for me on earth  
Except with you?_

_Alas, the wind has made me wise,  
Over my naked soul it blew, --  
There is no peace for me on earth  
Even with you._

_-The Wind, by Sarah Teasdale_

_

* * *

  
_

Captain Viola turned again in her sleep, pulling the covers up and shifting once again to get comfortable. There was an annoying noise that was slowly tugging her out of her deep sleep, and she was trying her best to stay in it. She was having very, _very _good dreams. It was just getting to the good part too. There Shizuru was, lying above her moaning captive. The one named Kuga. They were both naked, obviously, and Shizuru was busy with her fingers, while her eyes were completely enraptured by the expression on her captive's face.

And then there was a loud howl, and Shizuru woke up cursing. "What _is _that?" Shizuru growled as she sat up in bed. It sounded like something was hitting against the cabin, and occasionally the howling noise would start up again. Then Shizuru heard rumbling. She counted ten seconds, and then, just on cue, a crash was heard.

Shizuru couldn't believe it. It was a thunderstorm.

_Kuga…_ Shizuru hissed the name in her head as she quickly unwrapped Tomoe's hands from around her waist and slid out of bed. Her feet lightly landed on the cool wooden floor beneath her and she stood up and stretched. Her tired eyes glanced over at Tomoe, who was still sleeping. Shizuru's lip twitched slightly. Why did it have to be _Tomoe _in her bed? Not that she minded. A part of her was very loyal to Tomoe since the girl had been with her since the beginning and was her quartermaster. They made all their decisions together and didn't do anything unless the other was alright with it.

But she was sick of Tomoe acting like they were exclusive. They weren't as far as Shizuru was concerned. Shizuru had had Aoi, that now dead Nina girl, a few of the gunners, she had definitely flirted with Yukino…though that was just to piss Haruka off, and she had fooled around with Miya, Tomoe's lackey. There were a few others…but Shizuru really couldn't be bothered to remember their names.

These days, anyone she screwed around with…would end up dead under suspicious circumstances. They would mysteriously fall ill and die within a week or month. It was seen on the ship as some kind of curse. Shizuru couldn't get anyone on the ship in her bed without some heavy convincing that they'd be safe afterwards. Tomoe was the only one that hadn't had any of these fates, thus Shizuru had only been sleeping with her as of late, not wanting the rest of her crew to get killed off. Only now was the realization hitting her that Tomoe was probably the one offing anyone she fooled around with.

_I cannot believe the girl was right, _Shizuru said as the boat seemed to hit a large wave, seeing as how half the items on her desk fell onto the floor and all slid to one side of the room as the boat tipped. A strike of fear shot through Shizuru's chest. She didn't know how to swim. She both hated and loved the ocean. She hated when she was _in _it, but she loved when she was _on top of _it. Having a ship like her _Kiyohime_ was like mastering her biggest fear. Shizuru thought drowning must be an unpleasant way to die. All that thrashing and panic, staring upwards as you sink lower and lower until the darkness consumes you and the water fills your lungs completely.

_Ookini, but I'd rather be stabbed through the heart with a rapier, _Shizuru mused as she headed to her dresser. She only glanced briefly at the fallen items. Some were broken. She'd have to assign someone to clean that up later. After changing into her usual array of beautiful yet rugged clothing, Shizuru headed for the door.

* * *

The two guards that were usually positioned outside of the captain's quarters were still there, though now they were sopping wet and shivering. Shizuru offered them pitiful looks and then sent them down to the crew's quarters, where it was dry. She didn't want any sick pirates on her ship. The medicine supplies were low due to all the girls Shizuru had indirectly poisoned thanks to Tomoe's jealousy. _I should not be so quick to accuse her. She is my…friend, after all._

Shizuru then looked around the deck of the ship. It was morning, yet the sun was nearly completely blocked by large, black clouds. Pirates were running around the deck in frenzy. Midori and Chie were both by the helm, arguing and turning it this way and that. Nao was in a very _unsafe _place. She was climbing up a ladder of net to reach the rigging. Shizuru frowned slightly. Nao was the best boatswain she had. If she fell overboard they'd have no chance of rescuing her in this weather.

"Yuuki…" Shizuru called calmly, though she had no problem amplifying her voice to a level so that it could be heard over the thunder and roaring waves. "Please get down from there…"

The soft yet loud voice of her captain from the opposite side of the ship caused Nao to look up. Nao frowned. She would if she could, get down that is. If she let go of the ropes she was as good as dead. "I would, Captain!" Nao shouted back as she tightened her grip on the rope ladder. "But I'm afraid I'll be dead if I do. So if you don't mind," she locked her legs around the rope, "I think I'll just _hang_ around here for a while longer, if you know what I mean."

Shizuru's brow furrowed as she watched Nao cling on for dear life. _Why do you trouble me so, Yuuki? _Shizuru tried to think of what to do. Climbing up there to help out Nao would mean certain death. Nao shouldn't have risked it, storm or not. Shizuru wished she didn't care about Nao, but she _had _been on board with Viola's pirate crew for much longer than some of the other pirates.

"Captain!" Youko called as she lifted up the hatch in the main deck and climbed out.

Shizuru kept her eyes on Nao, who looked positively annoyed that she had to cling on for dear life. Shizuru saw Youko's panicky face in her peripheral vision and sighed as she finally turned to look at the carpenter. "If you are here to tell me Yuuki is in trouble, I am well aware," Shizuru said calmly, her voice as liquid as the raindrops running down her face.

Youko frowned and turned to look at Nao, who gave her a deep frown and a, _'I dare you to make fun of me'_ look. "She'll be fine," Youko said after a moment, "it's _Nao." _Youko turned her face back to the captain. "This is about the leak in the hull I was telling you about before. I fixed it but only temporarily since we don't have the right supplies…" Youko swallowed hard when Shizuru's eyes narrowed on her. "It's getting worse. The bilge is flooding…slowly…"

"How long?" Shizuru demanded in her now icy cold Kyoto-ben. Her hand flew to the hilt of her cutlass, her fingers tracing the pattern etched into it. "Tell me how lo—" Another thought struck her. "The brig…is the brig flooding?"

Youko's eyebrows pinched in confusion at the sudden question. Why did Shizuru sound so worried about the _brig _of all things? "Um, well, yeah…it should be…" Youko replied slowly, as if to ask why the hell it mattered. "Which is why we need to get someone working on the bilge pumps…the bilge is part of the brig."

The corner of the captain's lips twitched before a small, annoyed growl was heard and the siren turned and headed towards the door leading down to the brig. Youko watched the back of Shizuru as the chestnut-haired woman strode away in that determined walk of hers. Her wet, dark red coat flapped behind her in the storm's hard wind. Youko watched with interest as Shizuru tugged the door to the brig open and disappeared into the darkness.

"Will you stop staring all confused at the captain and HELP ME GET DOWN FROM HERE?" Nao shouted angrily, causing Youko to turn and lift an unimpressed eyebrow in the redhead's direction.

"I thought you could handle this yourself? What was it you said to me earlier?" Youko titled her face up and tapped a finger to her chin, giving the sky a thoughtful look. "'_I can handle the rigging by myself, damn it.'_?"Youko smirked at Nao's annoyed look. "Alright, I'll help you…try not to let go, alright?"

"JUST GET OVER HERE!"

* * *

Natsuki glared at the invading water. She had felt it early that morning, before the sun had risen. The water crashing into the side of the boat and the slow trickle of water coming through the cracks…maybe the carpenter was a better doctor than a carpenter after all.

The prisoner was standing with her back pressed up against the cell door. Her eyes watched as the water formed a small puddle in her cell. It wasn't a big deal, but she'd be damned if she went near water that came from the bilge. The bilge, the lowest part on any ship, was full of the rancid crud no one wanted. The water was definitely leaking in from there, mixed with the salt water of the sea. She was _not _getting a disease. And it would be very easy for her, considering she had wounds on her back.

The sound of the door opening caused Natsuki to turn around, stand up, and cling at the bars, her eyes hopeful as she waited for the person coming to finish coming down the steps and come into the light. Hopefully it was Nao, since that redhead had left half an hour ago with a, 'be right back' and had yet to 'be right back.' Not that Natsuki was worried, or anything.

Shizuru stepped down from the last step and strode forward into the weak light of a hanging lantern.

Natsuki thought the captain looked very intense then, those bright crimson eyes, the rain droplets rolling down her flawless skin and her not seeming to mind at all as her clothing and hair soaked. It was damn sexy.

"My captive," Shizuru greeted quietly as she hesitated. She was angered by the fact that those cold, yet striking emeralds managed to freeze her in her place. Why? Why was it she never felt like she had any control when she was around this girl? _I will have my control. _

"My captor," Natsuki greeted back in a mocking tone. "What do _you _want?"

Crimson eyes narrowed to mere slits. _Foolish, ungrateful, brat…_

Natsuki, realizing she had succeeded in pissing off the captain once more, gave a satisfied smile. Her green eyes glowed with triumph and her smile only widened as Shizuru's face contorted once more to display her obvious annoyance. Natsuki felt a sense of pride at her handiwork. Captain Viola didn't seem like the kind of woman to display her emotions so clearly on her face, so when she looked so blatantly annoyed at Natsuki's behavior, well, Natsuki just got all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Shizuru instantly widened her eyes again at the sight of that smile. She quickly recovered, her expression reverting back to neutral as she said, "You are coming up with me."

"I'm going nowhere with _you,_" Natsuki spat, her fingers curling around the iron bars that made up her cage. "So you can go throw yourself overboard."

A corner of Shizuru's mouth tugged up into a lopsided smile. "How precious you are, Miss Kuga," she said as she walked to where Nao had left the keys and delicately slipped them around her pointer finger. She approached Natsuki's cage and stood directly in front of the cell door, her body only separated from her prisoner's by metal bars.

Natsuki tried to stare defiantly up into those blood-red eyes for as long as she could but soon collapsed under it and averted her gaze to the floor.

Shizuru smirked at her mini-victory. "Are you going to play nice?"

"Are you going to let me go?" came the quick retort.

The captain lifted a slender brow. "Let…you…go…?" Shizuru repeated quietly, as if she didn't understand the words' meanings.

Hearing the uncertainty in Viola's voice gave Natsuki the courage to meet the captain's eyes again with new determination. "Let me go at the next port," Natsuki said as strongly as possible and trying as hard as she could to keep the pleading tone from making her voice shake.

Shizuru's face darkened. "No."

Eyebrow's furrowing, Natsuki tightened her grip on the iron bars, wishing it were really the captain's neck. "And why not? I can still make you your damn sword! I just don't…I don't want to be here!"

The hand tracing the pattern on the hilt of Shizuru's sword paused. "I asked if you were going to play nice," Shizuru snarled, "so is that a yes, or a no?"

"No," Natsuki snapped. "Not for you."

Shizuru fought with herself over drawing her weapon like she would have usually done in a situation like this. She didn't want to pull it out…because then she wouldn't be able to put it back. Too many death threats and this girl wouldn't take them seriously anymore. It would be like calling wolf. _Who am I kidding? _Shizuru wondered. _This girl already does not take me seriously. I will have to fix that. _

"Disobedience is not tolerated on my ship, especially not from the likes of _you," _Shizuru said with distaste as she looked Natsuki up and down as if she were 'little people.'

Natsuki dropped her hands from the bars in favor of clenching them at her sides. "I don't want to be on your damn ship! Why is that so hard for you to understand? I guess father was right, pretty girls are not too bright."

Shizuru's disgusted expression dropped instantly, and instead she eyed Natsuki in slight surprise and satisfaction. Did the girl even notice she called Shizuru 'pretty?' _And a girl, _Shizuru noted with much amusement. _I am a woman. She is the girl. _"Then wouldn't Miss Kuga not be as 'bright' as well?" _And using that logic, why, Miss Kuga would be the dumbest person on this ship. Her beauty far outshines anyone else on board. What a shame._

Natsuki's eyes slightly widened as her cheeks tinted pink and she let out a nervous cough, only now realizing her mistake. "I…that's not what I meant!"

Shizuru lifted a hand to her mouth as if to suppress the giggle she felt bubbling up from her chest. Natsuki frowned when the captain tilted her head back and shook with laughter. "Ara," Shizuru breathed as she lifted a finger to wipe a tear from her eye. "My, aren't you cute?"

Natsuki sucked her lower lip between her teeth and chewed on it as she mulled over her situation. The captain was insane, that much was obvious. How could she convince this woman to let her go?

Shizuru's mirth evaporated the instant Natsuki started playing with her own lips. Biting. She's _biting _her own lips. Not playing. _Reality. Not fantasy. She is not doing that to distract me…I was the siren last time I checked, _Shizuru mentally argued with herself. _Damn this girl. This brat. _

Natsuki stopped abusing her lips and blinked when an intense expression came over the captain's face. She opened her mouth to ask once again about being dropped off at the next port but something wet touched the bottom of her boot. She looked down and frowned at it. "Um…"

Shizuru snapped out of it and mirrored Natsuki's unhappy expression. With a swing of the keys around her pointer finger, Shizuru caught them mid-swing and inserted one into the lock. A click was heard as it unlocked and Shizuru placed the keys into her coat pocket before pulling the cell door open.

Natsuki hesitantly stepped out. To Shizuru, she resembled a frightened yet curious wolf sniffing for danger and proceeding with caution into the unknown. Shizuru caught a glimpse of an untouched food plate in the corner of the cell. "You haven't been eating…" she commented with clear displeasure in her tone.

Natsuki's face darkened. "I haven't felt very hungry lately, _master," _she replied, her tone mocking. _How can I eat? How can I eat when, because of me, Takeda will never eat with his family again?_

The corner of Shizuru's lips twitched. "Call me Viola."

"I'll call you _demon, _actually, but thanks anyways…_demon_." Came the wise-ass remark.

Shizuru growled and tugged Natsuki's collar so that they were so close their noses were nearly touching. Natsuki's eyes widened and her hands lifted to grip the ones tight around her collar. Crimson eyes narrowed, and the shadows on the captain's face made her look even more sinister. "Don't you know you must _summon_ a demon?" Shizuru snarled. "We do not appear unless provoked."

Natsuki swallowed. Hard. And decided maybe she should stop pestering the infamous Captain Viola. At least for now. "I…I wasn't hungry…" Natsuki stammered when the intense red gaze forced her to do _something, _anything to appease this woman, this threat.

The anger disappeared from Shizuru's face and she began lowering Natsuki back to the ground. Natsuki let out a breath when the bottom of her boots touched the wooden planks beneath them.

A loud thunderclap was heard, and the ship turned. Shizuru lost balance and tumbled forward, taking her prisoner down with her.

They both landed with a thud. Natsuki let out an, "Oof!" and Shizuru let out the most elegant grunt Natsuki had ever heard in her life. This woman couldn't have been a pirate her whole life…she was so refined and Natsuki recognized the light of higher intelligence in the woman's eyes. She had been properly educated. There was _no way _this woman was your usual pirate!

"You were correct, by the way," Shizuru said as she lifted her body off of the slightly smaller one beneath hers and stared down into surprised emerald eyes.

"About what?" Natsuki asked after a moment, though her voice was completely absent of any true curiosity. She had no idea what she was saying. Those eyes were too distracting, so haunting. What made them like that? It couldn't only be the color, could it? Captain Viola was an enigma.

Another clap of thunder reverberated through the hull, the vibration of the planks beneath reaching into Natsuki's body. "The weather," Shizuru answered as she lifted off her prisoner, stood up, and dusted herself off. She extended a hand to Natsuki, who ignored it and stood up herself. Shizuru frowned and retracted her hand.

"What, did you think I was making it up?" Natsuki asked as she looked upwards, as if she could see the dark thunderclouds.

Shizuru realized this was the most civil conversation they had ever had. "Not exactly…I just had never met someone who could predict the weather so…well," she said quietly, careful not to remind Natsuki who she was talking too.

Natsuki shrugged. "I grew up in a fishing town, so I was always playing by the docks if I wasn't out in the forest hunting," Natsuki didn't even realize she was sharing her childhood with a murderer, "after a while you can…smell a storm." Her face contorted, as if that wasn't what she meant to say. "Sense it, is what I mean, I guess. The wind, the animals, the trees, the waves…they all know when a storm is coming. Humans have lost the ability to read the weather. We lost it…because we don't respect the earth like we used too…we think we're too smart for it, above it. We're not."

"Yet you can? Read the weather, that is," Shizuru asked, wanting to keep Natsuki talking. That voice was hypnotic…when the girl wasn't being a brat, of course. Shizuru was also intrigued by what the girl was saying. _I can use this. I will use this. _

Natsuki's eyes slowly roamed across the room until they landed on Shizuru's own. "I respect the earth. I rarely spent any time with other kids when I was younger. Well, except this one girl, Toru." She had spent more time climbing trees, catching animals (releasing them afterwards, of course), and running around with her best girl friend, Toru.

"Toru?" Shizuru repeated. "That's a boy's name, is it not?"

Shizuru enjoyed the mental image of a younger Kuga running away from the townspeople eager to turn her into a proper young lady. _You can't tame such a wild beauty so easily… _Shizuru mused as she remembered the way she sliced off Natsuki's dress only to reveal the men's clothes beneath. Much easier to run in. Clever girl. _I can control you… I have to control you. _Shizuru's eyes then dipped to stare at the engagement ring still on Natsuki's finger. _And I will free you, only to make you mine._

"Toru's father was a fisherman that wanted a 'tough' son. He was disappointed when Toru turned out to be a girl… but he kept the boy name, and decided to raise her like one anyways." Natsuki smiled fondly at the memories, like when Toru rolled her eyes when her father tried to make her 'man up.' Toru actually turned into quite the young lady. Beautiful, brave, strong, and, unfortunately for her father, as feminine as the next girl. Sure she was tougher than most girls, which was why she and Natsuki had gotten along so well. Natsuki idly wondered where her friend had disappeared to a few years ago. She went out with her father's fishing boat and was never seen again. Natsuki refused to believe her best friend had died… though that's what everyone told her. She didn't go to the funeral, she couldn't. It would be like giving up.

Another thunderclap caused both the women to break eye contact and look upwards.

"You do understand," Shizuru said quietly as she brought her gaze back down on her prisoner, "that I will do whatever I please concerning your freedom since…" Crimson eyes dipped, looking Natsuki up and down, before returning to the emerald, "you belong to me."

Natsuki swallowed and idly noted that the way Shizuru was speaking—that quiet tone—made it seem that she was afraid to anger the storm above. "What do you want with me?" And the question there was so sincere, Shizuru almost felt bad when she merely watched the girl. _Almost._

There was a loud banging heard from up the stairs. "Captain!" Youko yelled down the dark stairway.

Shizuru tore her gaze away from her prisoner and looked up towards the door. "Yes?" She asked, her voice ever calm and nonchalant. On the inside, her heart was pounding. If her ship sunk she was a goner. _But I suppose that makes sense. A captain goes down with her ship, yes? _

"We need you up here!" And with that, Youko was gone.

Shizuru felt the emerald eyes on her but she refused to acknowledge them as she thought of a plan of action. "Shall we go then?" Shizuru asked suddenly, catching Natsuki off-guard.

"Er…"

"Great," Shizuru said as she grabbed Natsuki's sleeve and began tugging the girl up the stairs with her.

* * *

Nao sighed. This was it. She was a goner. _God damn it. This is lame. I'm never going to live this down. Er. Well. If I'm dead I guess it won't matter. But seriously. Me? The bad ass boatswain getting fucked by the rigging? Yeah…NO. _Nao shivered as a wave smashed into her back, pressing her more into the net of rope she was latched on to. If she let go and the boat tilted the wrong way…she'd be swallowed by the ocean. And the ocean wasn't kind.

Moss-green eyes caught sight of Captain Viola emerging from the brig, a disgruntled looking Kuga in tow. Youko was standing below her and looking up with a frown. Midori and Chie were much too busy at the helm to come over to help, along with the other pirates that were rushing all over the main deck of the ship.

Nao let out another sigh. Great. Now Kuga was going to see her like this. "Mornin', Cap'n," Nao shouted down as Shizuru tugged Natsuki so that they were both looking up at Nao's unfortunate position. "Nice weather we're having, huh?"

Natsuki's eyes scanned the rope Nao was attached too and then the angry sea behind her. "It's worse than I thought it would be," she muttered as she stepped forward. A firm hand on her shoulder stopped her, and she turned to see concerned crimson eyes glowing. Or they looked like they were glowing. Natsuki blinked. How odd. "What?" Natsuki growled, her eyes narrowing.

"Where does Miss Kuga think she's going?" Shizuru asked as she tugged Natsuki back to her side. Natsuki stumbled but then slapped Shizuru's hand away.

"To help Nao out, _Viola." _Natsuki smirked at the flicker of surprise and then anger that crossed Shizuru's face for a split second. A few surrounding pirates had also seen what happened, and stood gawking when their fearless captain let Natsuki walk away. After having her hand slapped away, Viola let the girl _go. _

"Captain, what are you doing?" Tomoe hissed, causing Shizuru to almost jump in surprise. She was much too trained at keeping an always-calm mask on to slip up though.

Viola gave her friend a sidelong glance. Tomoe didn't look very happy. "What ever do you mean?"

A streak of lightning lit up the sky, illuminating the large, black clouds swallowing the sun and releasing rain without pause. Shizuru flinched.

"You're treating her special, Shizuru," Tomoe whispered, her eyes darting around to make sure the other pirates couldn't hear. "She slapped your hand…that's your cue to _kill _her. I can teach you how, it's simple. You take the metal thing on your hip called a _sword _and you—"

"Ara…I know how to use a sword, Tomoe," Shizuru said with a small smile. She turned to see where her prisoner went, and nearly dropped her jaw when Natsuki was climbing up the net of rope Nao was stuck on.

Natsuki had a knife between her teeth and her eyes were completely focused on Nao as she climbed the rigging like it was second nature. Curling her ankles around the rungs in the rope ladder, Natsuki grabbed the knife from her mouth and began slicing the rope around Nao's foot. Nao looked down in wonder, too surprised to do anything else but watch. Shizuru herself found she was rooted to the spot, unable to move. What the _hell _did this girl think she was doing? For _a pirate_? For Nao? Shizuru wondered if they had some sort of special bond. It would make sense considering they spent the most time together and probably had nothing else to do but talk.

Shizuru wondered if Nao had learned Kuga's first name, yet brushed the thought off. Nao certainly would've told her by now if she had, Nao was loyal.

Finally, Natsuki had cut through the rope and Nao grinned as she wiggled the now loose ropes from off her ankle. The ropes fell to the deck and Nao began climbing down. Natsuki placed the knife back into her mouth, clenching her teeth around the handle, and then descended from the net of rope.

A few women soon tackled Nao. They all looked at each other afterwards, wondering why the _others _thought they could hug Nao like that. Nao gave them all a sheepish grin, cursed her bad luck, and then waited for Natsuki to join her. Shizuru watched from her same spot, crimson following her prisoner's every move. She better not fall. She _better _not fall.

Natsuki made it safely down the net of rope.

"Hey, nice going!" One of the pirates said as she clapped Natsuki on the back. Natsuki blinked and kept walking towards Nao.

"Thanks," Nao said when Natsuki came to a stop a few feet away.

Natsuki shrugged. "You're the only person on this ship that doesn't make me want to jump overboard," she admitted. "Well, often."

Nao winked. "Yeah you're not so annoying yourself." Her gaze then flickered over to an annoyed looking Captain Viola. "Hey, Cap'n!" Nao tried to sound as happy as possible. It didn't seem to affect the captain.

Viola fought a frown and continued watching Natsuki. The emeralds lifted off Nao and met her crimson briefly before, to Viola's surprise, the girl started approaching her.

"I think you lost this," Natsuki said as she held out the blade, her fingers gripping the handle tightly. She wore a cocky smile, which made Shizuru suspicious. Wait a second… when did Kuga acquire a knife?

Shizuru's eyes widened. How had the girl gotten her dagger?! Her hand flew to the knife, her finger accidently sliding across the blade in her haste and cutting the flesh. She pulled back and glared at the blood now dripping down her fingers.

"Look what you did!" Tomoe snarled at Natsuki, who had a ghost of a smile on her face. Tomoe stepped forward and wrapped her fingers around Natsuki's wrist, the one holding the blade with Shizuru's blood on it.

"Get off of me," Natsuki growled as she tried ripping her wrist away.

"You're going to get _whipped_ you stupid girl!" Tomoe took another step forward and tried to grip Natsuki's other wrist.

Shizuru watched the blood drip down her arm, her eyes slightly widened as if transfixed by the dark red color against her white skin. The sudden noise as two bodies hit the floor caused her to look up. And then down.

"Will someone please…get my captive off my quartermaster?" Shizuru asked calmly. Four pirates, one being Nao, jumped in to pry the two girls off each other.

"Are you _trying _to get yourself killed?" Nao whispered in Natsuki's ear. Natsuki struggled in Nao's grip and then settled for glaring at Tomoe, who was being helped up by Miya and some other pirate.

Everyone was now sopping wet and uncomfortable. Shizuru sighed and tried to hide her slight shivering. "That is enough entertainment for one day," Lightning streaked across the sky and every one but Shizuru flinched, "will everyone get back to making sure we do not sink?"

Natsuki was released and she glared daggers at everyone around her. She glanced at the Captain, and blinked when she realized Viola was already watching her. "What?" Natsuki snarled.

"When I said 'everyone,' I meant…_everyone," _Shizuru said calmly. A water droplet rolled down her cheek. It looked almost like she was crying. _As if the Siren had tear ducts. Yeah, right._

"I'm…a prisoner," Natsuki said after a moment, her confusion evident in her tone. "I don't work for you. Or anyone."

Shizuru's lips curved into a smile. "Oh, Miss Kuga, you are certainly mistaken. In fact, I plan on making you an _official member _of the crew tomorrow."

Nao, and every other pirate nearby, flinched as they remembered 'becoming an official member of the crew.' It wasn't fun.

Natsuki's eyes scanned the faces of the surrounding crew. They didn't look like they had fond memories of whatever this crazy woman was talking about. Finally, Natsuki's gaze landed once more on the crimson captain. "I won't," she said again, her head held high. "You can't make me."

"Oh, my precious prisoner," Shizuru said as she glided forward and tilted Natsuki's chin up with a finger. "But I can, and I_ will." _Shizuru lifted a brow when Natsuki huffed, her emeralds glaring straight and indignantly into Shizuru's own eyes. Natsuki suddenly tore her chin away from Shizuru's finger and glared at the side instead. Shizuru's lips twitched into a satisfied smirk before she turned to her crew. "As I said, get to work."

The pirates all dispersed to different parts of the ship. Natsuki stood still, not sure what to do. She was a prisoner and had no training on a ship, not to mention she was sure the other pirates weren't fond of her. _Other pirates? ALL the pirates. Except Nao. _

Natsuki glared at Viola's back, hoping to get the other woman's attention. The older woman had already moved towards her quartermaster and was now talking quietly. Viola's crimson eyes slid to the left to glance at Natsuki for only a second. She arched a slender brow, as if to say, "Get to work," and then ignored Natsuki and continued talking to her quartermaster.

Natsuki had the feeling this Marguerite girl didn't like her. Not surprising considering most of the pirates on board didn't, but she had a feeling the quartermaster had _stronger feelings _when it came to hating her.

Natsuki continued standing awkwardly. The rain continued pouring down on all the pirates working on the deck. The ship hit a large wave, sending Natsuki to her back. She landed with a thud. The rest of the pirates had stopped moving in order to keep their balance, having been through thunderstorms before and knowing how to stay standing during them.

A few that had seen Natsuki fall on her back chuckled as they passed. Shizuru merely glanced in her direction again, frowned and rolled her eyes, and then turned back to Tomoe. Natsuki decided to stay on her back. She stared up into the dark cloud-filled sky and squinted to prevent the rain from getting in her eyes. It didn't work, and the rain continued pouring down on her.

"You just going to lie there?" Nao asked, her face appearing above Natsuki's as she bent over the fallen prisoner.

Natsuki sighed and sat up. Nao extended a hand, and Natsuki hesitantly accepted. After being helped up, Natsuki frowned. "This sucks," she said simply. "I've been told to _help out _on the pirate ship keeping me captive, but there's nothing for me to do. Why would I want to help you out anyways?"

Nao shrugged. "Just go to the bow and pretend to do something. Viola won't notice and the other pirates will be too busy trying to keep the ship afloat to care." Nao looked over at Captain Viola, who was walking away with Tomoe.

"Where are they going?" Natsuki asked as she followed Nao's gaze.

Nao turned back to face the prisoner and shrugged. "Probably to go talk about the ships next move or something, who knows? Who cares? Get to work, Kuga."

The captive glared at Nao then shrugged and began walking away. She paused and walked back. "When you said the _bow _you meant…?"

Nao ran her hand down her face and gave Natsuki the, _you're-a-dumbass, _look. "It's the _front _of the ship. No one should be up there..." Nao frowned. "Actually, don't go there. If we hit a big enough wave head on you can get taken overboard."

Natsuki's eyes flickered in a way that made Nao uncomfortable. A lightning strike lit up the sky and off in the distance Nao could see lightning hitting the sea. Natsuki finally spoke. "Whatever, I'm just going to walk around aimlessly then."

Nao eyed her suspiciously. "I don't believe you."

"Where am I going to go?" Natsuki asked as she hugged her arms around herself. "My clothes are soaked and I'm a prisoner. I'm in a cage." The young woman shivered, her fingers digging into her own shoulders and she tightened her arms around herself. "It's freezing…" she muttered.

Nao looked at the water droplets on the prisoner's flawless skin, the way her wet hair looked _even darker _now that it was wet, and her bright emerald eyes flashing every time the clouds lit up with lightning from above. No _wonder _the captain kept this girl around. She had the potential to be a siren. She was so _clearly _beautiful enough.

Nao made a face. Ew. She was thinking weird thoughts about people again, she needed to stop that. "Well, I'm going to go see what the Captain and Marguerite are up to. Maybe you should go eat something, since you haven't eaten since… um…" Nao's eyebrows furrowed. "How are you not starving?"

Natsuki actually _was _hungry. But every time she even thought about food she felt sick. Why did she get to eat when Takeda couldn't? Takeda couldn't eat…Takeda couldn't see, feel, hear, taste… he couldn't see his family ever again because _Natsuki _was too proud and didn't tell Viola her name. And a part of her wanted him to die. She wanted her freedom and she gave Viola, that evil woman, her finance's life.

And she still didn't have it, her freedom. She couldn't eat. She didn't _deserve _it. "I'm fine," she grumbled. "I'll eat later." _When I don't feel like a murderer. _She didn't feel very guilty about those two pirates she had killed the other day. Maybe at first, a little, but they had been trying to kill her and were apart of Viola's crew. They had deserved what they had gotten, had asked for it, one could argue.

Nao shrugged. "Well, enjoy the rest of the storm. And if I don't see you and the ship sinks, well, nice knowing you." Nao gave a small wave, turned, and walked off in the direction Viola and Marguerite disappeared in.

Natsuki watched her leave then allowed her eyes to roam around the rest of the deck. Everyone was soaking wet, but they were working hard to keep the ship from gaining too much water. Despite being pirates, Natsuki noticed they had their own social community. They were all 'sisters' with one home to protect and defend. In some way, it was admirable… especially since Viola's leadership skills probably had a lot to do with it.

Natsuki sighed, and headed for the bow.

* * *

Natsuki reached the bow easily enough. Nao was right, no one was up here. Natsuki stepped to the edge, her elbows propped up on the wood of the ship as she looked across the vast ocean. Being on the front of the ship was actually quite cool. The large waves from the storm looked menacing, causing Natsuki to move backwards for fear she'd be taken overboard by them. Water splashed upon the deck and she got even more soaked than she had been when she was on the back of the ship.

She looked upwards into the dark storm clouds and sighed as rain obstructed her vision, causing it to go blurry. She wiped it away and took a closer look at an object in the sky. She blinked as she realized the small black and brown object was getting bigger. Natsuki stood still, not sure whether to run or to wait for the object to get closer.

The object, Natsuki soon realized, was very small, and she reached out her hands in such a way to pillow the thing's fall, just in case it was something that needed a soft landing. She caught the object and stared at it.

A small, yellow beak, two curious and scared eyes, black, brown, and grey feathers that were soft, smooth, and small… very small. Natsuki blinked, and the bird blinked back.

"Hi, Duran," she said with a smile. The bird seemed to give her a skeptical look. Natsuki chuckled and decided to examine him. Upon lightly touching his right wing, the bird screeched. "Ah, you've seemed to have hurt your wing," she said with a sigh. The young falcon's talons were, unfortunately, sinking into the soft skin on her fingers. She winced and decided to suck it up, she couldn't put him anywhere else and it's not like she was going to put him on the deck where he could get washed away by the dangerous waves.

Seeing this falcon reminded Natsuki of her friend Toru. Natsuki wasn't the only girl to run away from the town and hang out in the forest. No, Toru was the first one to even suggest _they _run into the forest. Spring was the most fun, there were all these cute animals they chased around like little monsters.

Of course, they never _hurt _the animals. One day they had come across a hawk that had fallen out of it's nest. The mother was nowhere to be found, and the bird was lucky to be alive. Toru, of course, scooped it up and declared the bird was now called _Artemis. _Natsuki watched as Toru rose the hawk, and when it got older Artemis would go hunting with them, and even bring home dinner when Toru was unlucky and had caught nothing.

Natsuki didn't plan on sticking around long on this ship. The second this ship hit land, Natsuki planned on running. She thought having a bird that could hunt might be good to have when she was trying to find her way back to Aries. Who knew how many forests she'd have to travel through?

"What's that you got there, girl?" A pirate asked from behind her. Natsuki spun around and tucked Duran close to her chest, her one free hand balling into a fist.

"Nothing," she said nonchalantly, as if she really did not have a falcon under her arm.

The pirate, one she didn't recognized, frowned. "You're hiding a chicken from us? Give it here, we're hungry and there's barely any food on this ship!"

"There's food," another pirate said from behind the first one. "But Viola is holding out on us."

"I'm pretty sure that's called rationing," Natsuki commented, hoping they'd leave her alone if she bored them. "Rationing is actually smart because less food is consumed and—"

"Blah blah, give us the chicken!"

"He's a falcon, and _not _on the menu!" Natsuki shouted back, her emeralds fierce.

A silver-haired, red-eyed pirate appeared from between the two of them. "Excuse me," she said, her face stoic and completely expressionless. "What seems to be the problem here?"

* * *

Tomoe stood watching her Captain's face intently. They were the only ones in the map room. Chie and Midori were too busy steering the ship and besides, Tomoe really only wanted to talk to Shizuru anyways. There were no leaks in the ceiling and it was completely dry in there. Good thing too, because a wet map isn't very helpful.

Crimson eyes moved from left to right then up and down as Captain Viola surveyed the map she was hunched over. Her elbows were on the table and her head rested on her interlocked fingers. Tomoe found the sight to be quite a rarity. Shizuru tended to survey the map from a standing position, perfect posture and all. The way the woman was now bent over the map, her eyes completely focused, well, it was hot.

"This storm… will it throw us off our path?" Shizuru asked calmly, as if she didn't care either way. Tomoe could tell though, she could tell Shizuru was worried. If they were thrown too far off course they'd surely go without food for a day or two, and no food did not sit well with the crew.

"Possibly," Tomoe admitted as she inched closer to her captain. Shizuru didn't notice, being too interested by the map in front of her. "Want me to fetch Chie and ask?"

Shizuru thought about it for a second before lifting away from the map and shaking her head slowly. "No, she's needed at the helm… maybe we can get one of her mates to come look at it…is Aoi around?" Shizuru turned to look at her quartermaster, who was focused on the map just as she had been.

Tomoe frowned at the map. To her it was just a piece of paper with a few nice drawings on it. She had no idea how to tell what direction the wind was blowing or what direction they were even going in. "I'll go find her now, Captain," Tomoe said as she offered Shizuru a reassuring smile and turned to leave. A firm hand on he shoulder stopped her, and she turned to face her captain, her eyes questioning why she was stopped. "Yes?"

"That girl…" Shizuru said quietly. "I'm getting reports of her not eating… make sure she eats. I want her alive. I don't have time for her guilty feelings… or _any _of her feelings. She needs to stay alive for me, so go make sure that happens."

Tomoe nodded. "It will be done, Captain."

"Ara… one more thing," Shizuru added. Her lips quirked into an odd smile as she gave Tomoe's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. Tomoe's cheeks tinted pink at the gesture. She would've agreed to do anything her captain told her to do at that moment. "Set up the branding equipment in the usual room."

Tomoe shuddered slightly and her finger lifted to feel the scar burned into her back. After tracing the 'S' with a finger, she sighed. "Are you sure that's wise, Captain?" Tomoe often interchanged 'Captain' with 'Shizuru.' Shizuru was her _friend _after all, yet there were some days when the woman was _only_ her captain and nothing more.

Before Shizuru could respond, Nao entered the cabin, a sheepish smile on her face as she shut the door behind her and sauntered over to the table. "Yo ho ho, mates," Nao greeted, her eyes lit with amusement at her own lame pirate joke. "What's going on in here?"

Tomoe narrowed her eyes at the redhead. "You caused quite a stir this morning, Yuuki," she accused. "You could've died, and you're the best boatswain we have."

Nao rolled her eyes, but Shizuru nodded. "Tomoe's right, Yuuki," the captain agreed. "That was foolish of you, climbing the rigging in such weather."

The redhead shrugged, her dangly earrings, which were stolen from the corpse of a noblewoman, jingled as she did so. "The sails needed to be attended to, my captain. Sorry to worry you, but it needed to be done and all my mates are too chicken shit to do it."

"It was foolish," Shizuru repeated as she shook her head slightly. "You are much too valuable to lose." Shizuru often times wondered why she always called Nao by her last name. It was just habit, she guessed.

"Good thing you let the prisoner up then," Nao said with a Cheshire cat grin. "Girl saved me. Stole your knife and everything…"

Shizuru's eyes narrowed, before dipping to stare at her newly bandaged hands. Tomoe had taken care of them, cleaning and then wrapping the wounds. "That is why I'm making her an official member of the crew tomorrow," Shizuru said quietly, venom in her smooth voice. "It's a form of punishment."

Nao cringed. "Ouch. I don't think the rest of the crew will like that, Captain, no offense."

Shizuru eyed Nao curiously. "What do you mean?" she questioned, completely sincere.

Nao and Tomoe exchanged glances. "Uh," Nao started slowly, worried about how this will end if the captain takes it badly. "You give her a lot of attention, if you haven't noticed."

"The first thing you did this morning was make sure she was okay," Tomoe added, her face full of undisguised annoyance. "Your ship and crew were in danger and you went to go check on the _prisoner. _Something is a little mixed up here, don't you think, Shizuru?"

Nao blinked. It always caught her off-guard when someone called Captain Viola by her first name. That 'someone' was always Tomoe. Unfortunately, she agreed with the quartermaster. As much as Nao liked the prisoner, she was still a _prisoner, _and whatever was going on with the Captain had to be ended or they could all slip up and be hanged.

Shizuru's eyes held Tomoe's, trying to get the other girl to look away. When Tomoe remained defiant, Shizuru gave up and instead broke their contact to glare at the wall. "She interests me." Shizuru said after a moment. "She can predict the weather."

Nao and Tomoe exchanged looks before they both stared wide-eyed at the captain. "What?" they both asked in unison, quickly followed by another exchanged look of disgust that they had had the same thought at the same time.

Shizuru brought her pointer fingers up to massage her temples. "Yes… she told me last night a storm would be coming. Apparently the brat can _smell _storms." Shizuru turned and gave them both her neutral expression, but the sparkle in her eyes told them she was impressed and amazed. "_Smell _them! Can you believe it?"

"That's… Chie can't even do that and she's the best navigator we could find!" Nao exclaimed. That skill was rare, even the best navigators couldn't do that. It was rumored to be a sort of leftover sixth sense from long ago when humans were more connected with the world. Navigators claiming to have this ability were sought after just as much as treasure was these days. A good navigator meant successful adventures. "If she trains under Chie maybe she can—"

"No," Shizuru said quickly. "That girl is… she's trouble. Once she builds me my sword she dies." Shizuru wasn't so sure she meant that anymore. She only said that because she suspected that's what her crew wanted to hear.

Tomoe lifted a brow. "I thought you were going to make her a member of the crew? You're going to make her a member then kill her?"

Shizuru, who had begun fidgeting with the hilt of her sword again, stared daggers at the map. "That's only to ensure that she's mine," Shizuru said smoothly. "She'll be branded forever, so that whoever comes across her knows who she belongs to." If the Zipangnavy captured the_ Kiyohime_ and the pirates were to be hanged, Natsuki wouldn't get away. The brand Shizuru planned on placing on the prisoner would make the navy think she was an official pirate on Shizuru's ship, not a captive.

Nao sighed. She hated when the Captain started talking nonsense. "You've known her for, what, three days? Why are you so determined to make her, uh, _yours?"_

_"Because she drives me mad!" _Shizuru snarled as she slammed her dagger's blade into the map, pinning it to the wooden table beneath it and causing Tomoe and Nao to jump in surprise. Shizuru turned to them, her eyes blazing. "I always have control, _always. _And when I'm with her… when I'm around my _prisoner _I feel like I have none! She's positively infuriating. She needs to be tamed."

"I thought you said you were going to set her free?" Tomoe added. "Make up your mind, Shizuru. Are you 'freeing her from her bonds' or 'taming her' or 'making her yours?' You're not making any sense!"

Shizuru's lips quirked into an odd smile. "I will be doing to her what I please. I will free her from her bonds, tame her to my liking, release her inner demons, and make her mine. All at once. I will make her love it."

Nao's expression was uncertain. She had spent quite some time with Kuga and knew the girl was stubborn, not to mention hated Captain Viola with a burning passion. "I don't know… it just doesn't seem like it'll be that easy. I've spent a lot of time with Kuga and she's… I just think you're underestimating her, Captain."

Crimson flickered over to Nao. The stare was nonchalant and now bored looking. "Have you bedded her, Yuuki?" Shizuru asked, her tone level and completely devoid of any emotion. "Miss Kuga, she seems to like you. I wonder if you've—?"

Nao's eyes widened. "What?! No!"

Shizuru nodded and ignored the feeling of relief in her chest. "Good. Keep it that way. I don't want you getting distracted or too… personally involved in this matter."

Tomoe snickered as she gave Nao a sidelong glance. The incredulous expression the redhead wore was priceless.

"Captain I wouldn't—she's the prisoner!" Nao stammered, her face turning red.

"Exactly, which is why I'm taking you off guard duty," Shizuru said smoothly as she leaned her hip against the map room's table. She folded her arms under her chest and tilted her head slightly to the side as if she were contemplating something. Nao fidgeted under the red gaze and looked away. "I don't want her having any friends here, Yuuki, you understand?" _Not yet._

Nao nodded slowly. "Of course…" she was silent for a second before asking, "Who will be taking over as jailer?"

Shizuru frowned. She hadn't exactly thought of that just yet. "Perhaps I will—"

"I'll do it," Tomoe said quickly. "Only for tonight though, I prefer to do _other things," _Tomoe smirked at Shizuru, "during my nights."

Shizuru lifted a brow and returned the smirk. "Alright, Tomoe. You'll watch over her next time she is in the brig. For tonight I think she'll stay in my room though."

Tomoe's mouth dropped open. "Wha--?"

"The brig is flooding. I can't have her getting sick and dying. I'll just have someone tie her up in my room."

"Why don't you put her with the crew?!" Tomoe barked. Upon receiving a 'watch your tone with me' look from the captain, Tomoe looked down and evaded eye contact.

Shizuru raised a hand to her mouth as she yawned. "I don't know if you've noticed, Tomoe, but Miss Kuga is, unfortunately, stunningly beautiful. I will not put her with the crew, especially since I have a feeling it's been a while since most of them have… indulged." Shizuru smirked when Nao's expression lit up. She was certainly not one that hadn't had time to 'indulge' as the captain had said. Tomoe wasn't either, since she spent those nights with Shizuru. The crew, on the other hand, didn't get as much time to do those things considering they had to _live _with the people they considered possible one-nighters. If they made the mistake of sleeping with a clingy pirate, there'd be no escape except overboard. Plus it's not like they had their own private quarters, there was little to no privacy on board.

A knock on the door caused all three women to turn. "Come in," Shizuru called.

The door opened, and in stepped the pirate Miyu. She was holding a rope, and only when Shizuru followed it with her eyes did she realize it led to a disgruntled Natsuki's bound wrists. "Captain," Miyu said in her usual monotonous tone, "the prisoner was walking the ship and causing trouble with the crew."

Shizuru lifted a slender brow and turned her gaze on Natsuki. "Oh really, Miss Kuga. Have you been causing me trouble _again?" _She asked, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly when the girl turned her chin up defiantly and openly glared at the Kyoto-woman.

The girl refused to say anything, though a small smile appeared on her lips.

Shizuru continued holding the prisoner's gaze. A darkly twisted smile reached her lips when the girl finally looked away. She then turned to meet Miyu's gaze. "What did she do this time?"

Miyu tugged the rope, causing Natsuki to almost fall forward as her bound wrists were pulled. She fell more into the room, but managed to keep her balance. She sent Miyu dagger eyes when she straightened. Miyu merely gave the girl a sidelong glance. "She was seen with a chicken."

"He's a falcon!" Natsuki yelled.

"Quiet, Miss Kuga," Shizuru demanded, "or I will make you quiet."

The last thing Natsuki wanted to do now was be quiet, she didn't want to do as the captain said, yet she also didn't want to see what 'make you quiet' meant. An image of her mouth being sewn shut flickered through her mind, and she shuddered before grumbling and looking away again.

Shizuru enjoyed how Natsuki was already beginning to listen to her. _Maybe she's finally seeing who is in charge here, _Shizuru thought happily, the mere idea of her plans working making her forget her sour mood. That is, until a loud thunderclap was heard.

Shizuru slipped between Tomoe and Nao, who quickly parted for her, and approached Miyu and Natsuki. Russet eyes followed the rope in Miyu's hands to Natsuki's bound wrists yet again. "You tied her up…" she commented as she reached for the end of the rope in Miyu's hand. Miyu easily gave it up, allowing Viola to take the 'leash.'

"It was the only way to keep her from fighting with the other pirates," Miyu explained. "She apparently defended a chicken—"

"Falcon!" Natsuki corrected yet again. "_Fal_-_con_. Falco_—hey_!" Natsuki yelled as she stumbled forward into Shizuru's open arms. Shizuru had tugged the rope and happily caught the prisoner mid-fall.

"Oh," Shizuru exclaimed quietly in faux-surprise, her lips quirked in a small smile as Natsuki lifted her head to glare into her eyes. "You seemed to have fallen." She glanced at the magic 'girl-bringing' rope in her hands. "I quite like this leash idea, Miyu."

Natsuki quickly moved out of Shizuru's arms and backed up as far as the rope leash would let her. She looked to Nao, a desperate expression on her face. Nao quickly looked away, much to Natsuki's confusion.

"Tell me about this falcon," Shizuru demanded as she turned back to the ever-stoic Miyu. "How did a falcon get on my ship?"

"I'm not sure, Captain Viola," Miyu admitted. "When I came across the situation, the prisoner was holding the chicke—" Miyu met Natsuki's blazing gaze, cleared her throat, and said, "_falcon _and backing away from some, ah, hungry pirates."

Natsuki's lips curved downwards. "Your psychotic pirates wanted to eat a _falcon! _An injured fledging. Duran is probably no more than a month old…" His adult feathers had _just _come in, and if he had been on his first flight ever then he was definitely around a month or a month and a half. Natsuki wasn't actually too sure about a falcon's learning cycle, but she had a vague idea from when Toru raised Artemis.

Red eyes lit up in amusement as they watched the girl. "You _named _the bird?"

"Falco—"

"A falcon is a bird, is it not?" Shizuru asked sharply.

Natsuki's cute expression almost caused Shizuru to gape. How did she look so damn adorable? Her expression was almost _too _perfect and pouty, as if she were doing it on purpose. Shizuru knew better though, she knew this girl wouldn't make that face if she knew how adorable she looked while making it.

"Where is the bird now?" Shizuru asked as she turned to Miyu yet again, unable to look at the girl any longer for fear she… did something she didn't think was a good idea. "And is it edible?"

Natsuki's mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't!" She said in shock, her striking eyes wide. "Duran's barely enough food for a shark! A _baby _shark! A goldfish!"

"Stop referring to the thing as if it has a name," Shizuru said, her voice like the smoothest silk. "You've had it for, what, an hour?"

Natsuki looked down, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Why was she making such a big deal about a bird she had just met? Wait. You don't _meet _birds! You see them, point in the sky, say 'look' and then keep walking. _Something is wrong with me, _Natsuki silently concluded as she stared at the wooden planks making up the floor of the map room. Maybe she had just been so desperate to form a connection with _something _that she had grown attached already to an animal that had probably already forgotten her. Now she just felt like a moron.

Miyu cleared her throat, causing all eyes to focus on her. "The bird is in the kitchen. Mai is awaiting orders from you before she serves the bird for supper."

Viola let out a long sigh before striding over to where Natsuki stood, her back against the cabin walls. Emeralds eyed the captain curiously as she approached. "What?" Natsuki asked, her face crestfallen as she wallowed in her defeat. Poor Duran. Another soul she couldn't save.

With one finger, Shizuru tilted Natsuki's face up so that she could pierce Natsuki's eyes with her own. "What will you do for me if I let you keep your bird?" Shizuru purred the question, her mouth too close for comfort.

Natsuki's eyes dipped from Shizuru's unnaturally colored eyes to instead stare at the woman's lips. They were not the lips of a pirate! They were the lips of a lady, a beautiful woman with pink, full lips. None of this made sense! "I—uh—what do you _want?" _Natsuki ended up asking. "I don't _have _anything." She brought her gaze back up to meet with the captain's. Mistake. The intensity there caused her to look to the side instead, for fear she might lose the ability to stand. This woman was horrifying in the strangest way. It was just… different.

Shizuru's other hand then wrapped around Natsuki's waist and tugged their hips together. Natsuki's eyes widened and she turned her face to the side to avoid her lips from getting much too close to Viola's.

"Hm…" Shizuru cooed from above her. The quiet chuckles of every other pirate in the room reached Natsuki's ears, causing an angry blaze to erupt in her chest. She was being treated like a toy! Shizuru's hand on the small of Natsuki's back slid down even further until it palmed Natsuki's shapely ass. "You are quite correct…" Shizuru said when Natsuki turned her face to stare again in shock. "You have nothing." With that, Shizuru lowered her lips to Natsuki's. Natsuki instantly moved her head as far backwards as it would go, which was until it hit the wall behind her. Shizuru's lips stopped only an inch away from Natsuki's own and only for a few seconds before she turned and strode back to her map table as if nothing had just happened, leaving a stunned Natsuki in her wake.

Nao lifted a brow and then glanced at Tomoe, who no longer looked as amused as before. Nao wondered if this was Viola screwing around with her prisoners as usual, or if it were something… more. The redhead turned again to watch as a frightened and still shell-shocked Natsuki stared after the captain, who had already begun talking to Miyu in hushed tones. The prisoner's wrists—still bound—were shaking slightly. Nao almost felt bad. She understood though, the captain was one scary woman.

Natsuki's heart was beating at unhealthy speeds. What the _hell _was that psychotic woman trying to do just then?! Natsuki backed up farther into the wall and avoided the eye contact of Nao, who she noticed was now watching her rather intently.

"Tell Mai to give the bird—_Duran—_back to Miss Kuga," Natsuki heard Shizuru's honey-coated voice say. Natsuki perked her head up and blinked. "We will not resort to eating a bird of prey. It is like us, after all."

Miyu nodded, though the mixture of confusion and surprise was evident on her face, and then she left the room.

Shizuru then turned to Tomoe. "Go check the food stores," she commanded simply, her harsh gaze causing Tomoe to fidget.

Tomoe nodded and saluted. She then wondered _why _she had saluted. What a strange urge. She then shook it off, turned, and left the map room.

Nao and Natsuki exchanged looks… before Nao turned her head away again and avoided making eye contact. Natsuki tilted her head in confusion. What the hell was Nao's problem?

Shizuru then slowly landed her nonchalant gaze on her captive. "Miss Kuga," she addressed, causing Natsuki to shoot her head back up, "if you'll please accompany me to the deck." Shizuru then bent down, grabbed the end of Natsuki's rope, or 'leash,' and then strode confidently to the door.

Natsuki, feeling the tug on her wrists, gave Nao a helpless look as she was dragged out of the map room by Viola.

* * *

Out once again in the pouring rain, Natsuki shivered. Shizuru gave a sudden pull on the end of the rope, causing Natsuki to almost fall flat on her face upon the planks of the deck. When the girl regained her balance, she gave Viola a death glare. Of course, it had no effect except to cause a small, mischievous smile appear on the older woman's lips.

Natsuki watched as raindrops landed in the captain's hair, how they slid down her perfect roman nose and down her porcelain cheeks. Shizuru then spoke, her voice as melodic as the rhythm of the storm in Natsuki's veins.

"Where are we?" Viola demanded to know, though the way she said it didn't make it sound much like a demand. It was a soft 'request of knowledge.' It broke Natsuki out of her… observations.

Natsuki looked around then brought her gaze back to Viola's. "I'm on a ship in the middle of the ocean. Where are you?"

Shizuru's eyes narrowed, and Natsuki smirked. "You saw the map and Chie's measurements on it," Shizuru said quietly. "I know you were sneaking looks at it, do not deny it. Tell me what you think."

"I think you are a seriously disturbed woma—" A tug on the rope leading to Natsuki's wrists caused the girl to topple onto the damp planks that made up the main deck. Natsuki shivered again as she began sitting up. Shizuru strode forward, grabbed the girl by the collar, and tugged her upwards.

Shizuru's face was inches from a startled Natsuki's. "Stop playing games, my captive, or I will play with _you. _Understood?"

Natsuki nodded quickly, and was lowered to the ground. When she was settled, she looked Viola up and down. Viola really wasn't much taller than Natsuki, it had to be the boots.

"I don't really know," Natsuki admitted after a moment of looking around at the vast ocean. "I don't understand uh,"

"Navigator Hallard."

"_Hallard's _measurements. I don't understand navigational tools or how you can read the earth with them… I just know when a storm is about to hit and that's it."

Shizuru's lips pursed into a thin line and her insides grew agitated. On the surface she was as calm as ever, though her lips and eyes gave away her annoyance. She eventually spread her arms out to her sides and tilted her head up to stare straight up into the big black clouds. "Tell me," she yelled over the hungry thunder. "Where is this storm taking us?"

Natsuki felt a chill move through her, not from the rain, but from Viola's intense red gaze when it was brought down upon her once again. "I—I'm not sure, really," Natsuki answered quietly. "It's too early to tell now, but the wind speeds are fast and the ship is moving in generally the same direction as before."

"What are you saying?" Shizuru inquired as she brought her hands back down and then tied the end of Natsuki's rope to the sash around her waist.

Natsuki watched herself get tied to the captain and snorted at the symbolism. She brought her eyes back up from the rope to instead look at Captain Viola, who now watched her patiently, a slender brow raised. "I think we're moving faster than before, if a bit off course. You wanted to go west right?"

Shizuru nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Well I'm pretty sure we're still headed west. I'd have to see the stars to be sure though, and with the clouds in the way…"

"Understood," Shizuru said, and for a second Natsuki almost expected the powerful captain to demand her pirates get rid of the clouds in the sky. "I'll bring you back out at night then. For now though…" Shizuru smiled and a drop of rain rolled down her face like a tear. "For now I shall keep you with me."

* * *

Natsuki let out an overdramatic sigh as she was, once again, tied to Captain Viola's bedpost. This time however, she refused to lie down on the bed and vouched for standing beside it instead. Viola moved about her cabin in such a dignified way that Natsuki had to blink a few times. Pirates didn't walk like that. It was as if Viola was too proper to slouch even at all.

Viola, of course, ignored Natsuki's presence completely. She went to work at her desk, her quill moving from left to right as she apparently was writing something down. Natsuki blinked. The pirate queen could read and write as well?

"Who _are _you?" Natsuki asked, her voice cutting through the silence so harshly that Shizuru almost jumped in surprise. She had forgotten her prisoner was there. Well, she liked to think she had. The annoying truth was that Shizuru was painfully aware of every sound the prisoner made from behind her. She had grown used to the girl's quiet breathing, small annoyed grunts, and sorrowful sighs.

Viola slowly turned around in her seat to watch Natsuki from across the room. Her desk was against the wall opposite her bed, so when she was working all Natsuki could see was the captain's back.

"I am Captain Viola, who are you?" Came the smooth response, soon followed by yet another awkward silence.

Emeralds stared helplessly into amused rubies, willing them to take mercy. What did this woman want with her?

Shizuru's lips curled into a dangerous smile. "Do not make such looks at me, my captive, you will get no favors and I find you tempting me to sin," Shizuru informed in a very matter-of-fact tone.

Natsuki tugged a bit on the ropes keeping her attached to the bedpost. She glanced over at Viola, who was still watching her with a predatory hunger, and then tried tugging the rope off the post again. "Well," Natsuki grunted in between tugs, "It. Looks. Like." She gave another tug before giving up and leaning her body against the wall, not wanting to sit or go anywhere near Viola's bed. "You're giving me special treatment," she breathed out.

Viola lifted a brow. "You think death threats are special treatment? You are an odd girl…"

"That's what I said," Natsuki mumbled as she slid down the wall and rested her forehead on her knees. She stared down at the floorboards and let out a sigh. "Why don't you just kill me?"

"Do you want me to kill you?" Shizuru asked sincerely, her eyes never leaving the crumpled heap of girl on her floor. Kuga looked exhausted, or like she had given up. Shizuru found it interesting that the girl would rather sit on the floor than on her bed. After all, it was right there and Viola wasn't on it either, so why was it so dangerous? _Does she not want to tempt me? _Shizuru wondered.

Natsuki stayed silent as she contemplated this. No, she didn't want Viola to kill her, she just felt like she deserved it. She brought her forehead off her knees and peered at Viola from across the room. After a moment of unbroken eye contact, Natsuki slowly shook her head. "No," she answered. "I… I don't want to die," she finished softly, her eyes dropping to stare at the floor once more.

"What a coincidence," Shizuru said without missing a beat, "I would prefer to stay alive as well."

"About Duran…" Natsuki started, before pausing to chew at her lip nervously. Viola waited patiently, her quill rolling between her slender fingers. "C-Can I keep him?"

Shizuru felt an unfortunate pang in her chest at the cute way in which the prisoner made such a request. She almost yelled, _Yes! You can have whatever you want! _But she got hold of herself and cleared her throat before saying in the calmest voice she could muster, "We'll see…"

Natsuki's eyes lit up with hope, her face looking so cheerful it almost made Shizuru clutch at her own chest in fear her heart would stop beating.

_Gods, _Shizuru thought, her mind whirling. This prisoner… Shizuru had never met anyone that infuriated her yet could be so damned endearing at the same time. This was not good. Was she really showing the prisoner 'special treatment' as Nao and Tomoe had claimed? Would the other pirates get angry with her? She shouldn't be treating this mere girl any differently. In fact she thought she was doing a good job of _not _treating the prisoner any differently than past prisoners. "Tomoe!" Shizuru called harshly.

Natsuki lifted her head in surprise as the panicky-sounding call and then turned to look at the cabin door. Tomoe entered almost instantly. _Does she just stand out there? _The quartermaster was soaked head to toe, but nevertheless looked pleased to have been summoned by the captain.

"Yes, Captain Viola?" Tomoe asked as she stood by the door. Her gaze flickered only briefly over Natsuki before returning to the smiling captain.

"Take the prisoner to the bilge," Shizuru commanded, causing Tomoe to blink in surprise.

"The… bilge?" The quartermaster asked for clarification. "Didn't you bring her up here to protect her from that?" After all, the first thing Shizuru had done that morning was bringing Natsuki up from the brig, which was right next to the bilge.

The bilge was probably way worse off than the brig, flooded much more than any other part of the ship since it was in fact the lowest part of the hull. Even during clear skies the bilge was always filled with a little bit of water and scum, but it was during storms when it threatened to sink the ship unless the water was pumped out.

Shizuru almost scoffed. "I don't know why you're asking me to explain myself, dearest Tomoe. Orders are orders. Teach her how to use the bilge pump and… make sure her pet bird makes it down there with her."

Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed as she continued listening to Viola explain what she wanted Tomoe to make Natsuki do. "You want me to pump out the bilge or whatever it's called?" Natsuki asked as Viola stood up from her seat and strode over.

Natsuki was tugged up by Shizuru's hand around her arm. The pirate queen drew her blade and cut off the rope binding Natsuki's hands to the bedpost. "Exactly," Shizuru purred when the ropes fell to the floor. "It is to be your punishment."

The captive stared, confused. "My punishment?" She repeated, not quite understanding. "What have I done this time?"

"You've been the infuriating little brat you've continued to be since you've got here," Shizuru said simply as she handed Natsuki over to Tomoe, who replaced Shizuru's hand on Natsuki's arm. Crimson ignored the blazing emeralds and instead focused on Tomoe's delighted gray eyes. "Make sure she eats afterwards, I've heard she's been avoiding meals."

Tomoe nodded and tugged Natsuki closer to her. "It will be done, Captain Viola," she said, the delight in her eyes making Shizuru wonder if she had made a mistake in leaving the prisoner with Tomoe.

A thunderclap, the first one in a good ten minutes, caused Shizuru to jump slightly. Natsuki watched the captain as Tomoe led her towards the cabin door. "You shouldn't worry about the thunder," Natsuki called over her shoulder to Viola, who was standing absolutely still in the middle of the cabin. "It sounds a lot worse than it is."

Shizuru watched as the door closed behind her prisoner and quartermaster. The girl's words soothed the anxious captain's mind, and she wondered what she had done to deserve such reassurance from the captive.

* * *

"Youko," Tomoe greeted the older woman, who was knee-deep in water and pumping the water out as quickly as possible.

The taller woman turned and wiped at her brow with a forearm as she regarded Tomoe and Natsuki. Tomoe looked disgusted at the water around her, while Natsuki looked bored. Behind them was Miyu, who was holding some type of small bird in her hands.

Short black hair shook as the carpenter nodded her greeting. "Quartermaster, Miyu, Miss Kuga…" Youko said as she went back to pumping. Natsuki watched as the dirty water, that didn't smell too nice, was sucked into the cylindrical machine and then pumped through a tube leading to outside a small window in the ship's hull.

Tomoe threw Natsuki forward, causing her to topple into the water. Natsuki gagged. It was disgusting. She was on all fours, her hands and knees holding the rest of her body up and away from the vile, tainted water that covered the floor.

"The prisoner is to work the pumps as a punishment," Tomoe informed the carpenter. "So teach her how to use it and then come up to the main deck."

Youko arched a brow and her blue gaze briefly passed over Natsuki, who was beginning to stand up out of the water, before meeting Tomoe's eyes once again. "Alright. What'd she do?"

Tomoe paused for a second, not exactly sure what Natsuki had done to warrant this punishment. "I guess the Captain just really doesn't like her," she finally said after a moment. "But it shows she's coming back to her senses, the other pirates were getting jealous."

Youko snickered. Right. The _other _pirates were jealous, not Tomoe. "I'll show her how to use it. Tell the Captain I've got it covered and I'll be up in a second."

Tomoe nodded then gestured for Miyu to leave the bird somewhere. Miyu, face stoic as ever, took the squawking and clearly irritated bird to a somewhat dry, wooden crate. She placed Duran on top of it, growled when the damn bird pecked her fingers, and then turned and followed after Tomoe, who couldn't be bothered to wait for Miyu to finish before hastily returning to her pirate queen.

Youko and Natsuki both watched the door as it closed shut.

"Well," Youko said as she looked Natsuki up and down, "you're quite the mess, kid."

Natsuki was indeed a mess. Her hair was damp, her clothes soaked from the rain outside and now because of the vile bilge water. Bilge water was dangerous, unlike the rainwater. It contained microorganisms from the ocean and could therefore cause bacterial infections. Natsuki, of course, didn't know that, she just knew that bilge water was _not _healthy for you.

She gave the carpenter, and woman that had sewn her back up, a sheepish smile. "Yeah, well, you're not looking too hot yourself there, doc." Indeed, the other woman (who was now frowning slightly) looked just as messed up, if not worse than, Natsuki herself. The woman's light blue shirt was made dark blue by the water soaked into it, her black hair was matted to her skin, and her boots were probably ruined.

"Yes, well, that's the life of a pirate," Youko muttered with a sigh. _Yo ho yo ho? The pirate's life for me. The pirate's unfortunately MESSY life._

Natsuki waded through the tainted water and gave Duran a nice little pat on the head. The bird looked absolutely frightened, and Natsuki had to move her hand back for fear he might peck at it. Well, what did she expect? The bird couldn't possibly trust her so soon. Natsuki waited for the small falcon to calm down, namely staring off in an opposite direction, before she moved to lightly touch the bird's wing. The bird screeched and attempted to fly off the crate. Before the bird could hurt itself anymore, Natsuki caught him and lightly placed him back on the crate, holding him still until he calmed down. Luckily, he was in too much of a panic to consider pecking her, so after a few seconds of screeching Duran went quiet and looked at Natsuki with curious eyes. Natsuki gently released the bird and flashed him a smile. "Good, Duran."

"Want to tell me why you're playing with a bird… and how it got on the ship?" Youko asked after watching Natsuki, her expression skeptical and more than a little confused. It didn't _look _like a rare animal from some exotic country. It looked like a plain falcon, so it certainly hadn't been on the ship as a possible item to sell.

Natsuki, after making sure Duran wasn't going to panic again, turned back around and waded through the water towards Youko. "I'm not sure, really," she replied honestly, "I was on the bow and Duran fell into my arms. His wing is a little messed up from the fall but I'm going to fix him."

Youko arched a brow at the young girl's determination. "Are you some kind of animal lover or something?"

Natsuki blinked. "Way to make it sound weird…"

Youko sighed and attempted to run a hand through her tangled, wet mess that used to be her hair. "Alright the bilge pump is easy to use." Youko placed her hand on a lever. "See this thing here? You just pump it by pushing down and up and _viola," No pun intended, _"water gets pumped out of the hull. Got it, Kuga?"

Natsuki sighed as she looked at the ridiculous contraption. "Fun," Natsuki grumbled as she placed her hand where Youko's had been moments ago.

"Get to work," Youko said with a small smile, her words not sounding nearly as harsh as they should. Natsuki managed a weak smile back and began doing as Youko had demonstrated. The water got sucked into the tube and was moved out of the ship. "This is going to take forever," Natsuki murmured.

"Yeah, it's shit work. I don't know what you did to piss the captain off, kid, but maybe next time you'll keep your trap shut," Youko said, her words meaning to give advice and not sound reprimanding.

Natsuki frowned as she continued working. It had only been a minute and her arm was already burning. "I didn't _say _anything," Natsuki retorted with a huff. "We were just talking and she suddenly acted like I had tried to attack her or something." _I mean I HAD attacked her before and she didn't see any need to 'punish' me then. I did nothing today and she freaked. _"Captain Viola is a psychopath."

Youko grunted in response. "She seems that way, but the Captain is a very intelligent woman."

Natsuki nodded slowly, and then switched arms. "I can tell. I saw her writing today."

A small 'hm' was heard from behind her, so Natsuki turned around. Youko was leaning up against the wall, her blue eyes focused on Natsuki though Natsuki had a feeling she wasn't really seeing.

"Distracted much?" Natsuki mumbled, bringing Youko back down to Earth.

The taller woman gave an apologetic smile and wiped at her forehead with the back of her wrist. "Sorry. It's just… do you know _what _Captain Viola was writing?"

Natsuki didn't turn around this time, and instead shrugged. "Not really. I was tied to her bedpost at the time and her bed is—"

"Directly across from her desk, yeah, I know."

This time, Natsuki _did _turn around, an eyebrow raised. "Who on this ship hasn't Viola—?"

Youko let out a hearty laugh. "No, no it isn't like that!" She exclaimed, her smile now so wide it looked like her face might burst. "I'm just saying I've been in her room before. I am, after all, the one that repairs the ship when things rust or rot. Her ceiling had a leak for a while."

Natsuki made a small 'O' with her mouth in understanding. She switched hands yet again, her pumps going slower now as she got used to the pacing and how many 'pumps' it took until her arm grew tired. "What is…" Natsuki started, her eyes now fixated on the water being pulled into the machine. "What is she going to do to me?" Now Natsuki was watching Youko, her face nonchalant as she asked a question that had been burning through her chest all day.

Lightning from outside flickered briefly in through the small window. Natsuki counted in her head, …_three, two, and one! _A roar of thunder was heard. Toru, her childhood friend, had taught her that. If you do a countdown from ten, after a flicker of lightning, you will hear thunder.

Youko chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to think of a response to that. Her blue eyes flickered away from those dazzling green eyes and towards the bird instead. Duran, had she called it? "I'm not sure, to be honest. Part of me thinks… part of me thinks she is keeping you around for some secret reason." Keeping the girl around for a _sword? _Shizuru could easily sail to the finest blacksmith in the world and demand a sword. It didn't add up. Youko then turned away from the bird and looked Kuga up and down. She certainly was beautiful. "Perhaps she's lonely," Youko muttered, more to herself than to Natsuki.

Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed. Lonely? That didn't seem like it, not at all. Though Natsuki _did _get a feeling that Captain Viola hid herself from the world. More so than Natsuki did, anyways. "Who was she writing letters to?" Natsuki asked, feeling like she could get something out of Youko as the woman was in a daze.

"Hmm… well we don't know for sure she was writing letters… but often when she is stressed or anxious she will write a letter, seal it, kiss it, and set it to the ocean." Natsuki found this quite odd, and realized she shouldn't say anything more about it because the expression on Youko's face told her that the older woman hadn't meant to give away that information.

"She fears the ocean," Natsuki commented. "She flinches every time the thunder and lightning threatens to sink the ship."

"The thunder _sounds _dangerous, it's the silent lightning you've got to worry about," Youko said with a wink. "Besides, the captain doesn't fear anything." Of course she knew this was a lie, but she decided to defend her pirate queen.

Natsuki smirked and watched as Youko gave a small wave and made her way up the stairs. The bilge lit up with light as Youko disappeared above and then once again Natsuki was enveloped in dimness. "Exactly," Natsuki said as she gave Duran a frown and then turned back to the bilge pump. "This'll be fun," she muttered to the silence as she got back to work.

* * *

It was much later now. The storm had calmed down, and now the only hints that it had ever been there were the moist planks, the slightly damaged sails, and the exhausted pirates. Viola looked out across the vast ocean from the back of her ship, where Chie and Midori were usually working out where to send it. All the pirates, of course, were eating now. They had survived a storm and Mai was giving them the last of the food stored in the food stores to give them a 'good job' feast.

A long, jagged line of purple reached from the heavens and hit the ocean a few miles away. Shizuru then heard a very distant, barely audible roll of thunder to follow it. Her lips curved into an odd smile. She had indeed survived another storm. It was a relief because she hadn't planned on dying for a long time.

Bringing the sealed envelope to her lips, she kissed it. The captain pulled it away from her lips in order to stare at it. The red wax, which made up the seal, had the image of a snake on it. The snake was in the shape of an 'S.' A sad smile came to Shizuru's lips as she stared at it once more before letting it drop into the ocean below. She watched it float down like a feather, until the envelope was swallowed by the ocean.

"Who was that to?" Natsuki asked as she climbed up the ladder to the higher deck. She walked passed the helm, and stopped a few feet away from the captain, who only looked startled for a split second before returning to her usual calm façade.

"The dead," Shizuru responded with a small tilt of her head. She looked her prisoner up and down. "You'll need to bathe," Shizuru commented, mostly to herself.

Natsuki's cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment, the bathing comment causing her to forget the answer to her previous question. "Yeah, it was kind of gross down there. Thanks for that, by the way." Her face become nonchalant as she said, "It was a good time."

A genuine smile came to Shizuru's face. She even giggled a little.

Tomoe blinked in surprise at the captain's reaction, having come up after Natsuki. She was holding Duran upside down by his feet, the bird was going nuts.

Natsuki, who had also frozen in surprise when the captain seemed to laugh like a person with a soul, turned at the sound of Duran screeching. She instantly glared at Tomoe, marched over, and took the bird from her. "What's the big idea?" Natsuki growled as she turned the bird upright and placed him on her shoulder. His talons dug into the skin in her shoulder, but she knew it was better than placing Duran on her forearm, considering her shirt didn't cover anymore than her bicep.

Tomoe huffed. "It's just a stupid bird. We should be eating it, not treating it like a pet."

Natsuki, who was trying not to wince from Duran's talons, merely gave Tomoe a look of undisguised hatred before turning back to face the captain, who was watching the two girls bickering with amusement.

"Ara, ara," Shizuru said as she glided towards her prisoner. She reached out one of her bandaged hands towards the glorious bird on Natsuki's shoulder, and then quickly withdrew before the bird pecked at her. She arched a slender brow and glanced at Natsuki, who was now giving her a sheepish look. "So this is the bird then? _Duran, _is it?"

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah… he's… just a baby right now, so I need to make sure he eats."

Tomoe nodded. "And eat he did. The prisoner was caught feeding meat to the bird." Precious meat, which was from the last of the ship's livestock. From here on there would be no more meat in their diets. Shizuru had to get to land quickly unless she wanted a mutiny on her hands.

Shizuru's face changed in an instant. Amused to displeased. "Excuse me?" The older woman's tone was now back to it's razor sharp edginess, poorly hidden with a layer of honey.

Natsuki's stomach fell. Uh-oh. "It—It was from my own plate!" She defended. "I wasn't going to eat any and Duran was hungry so…" Natsuki had met Mai earlier. She was the chef on the ship and one of the nicest pirates Natsuki had ever met. Mai didn't see a problem with letting Natsuki use her rations the way she wanted to, so Natsuki fed Duran over herself.

"You gave your food to a bird?" Shizuru asked, her face expression steely. "Why are you not eating?"

Natsuki's expression darkened, her eyes downcast. "I lost my appetite," she replied, her eyes finding the planks below her boots rather interesting.

The corner of Shizuru's mouth twitched, her hand tracing the hilt of her sword. "Tomoe, dear."

Tomoe's head lifted. "Yes, Viola?"

"Take the prisoner to my room." It was a command, as usual.

Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed. Was Viola going to do the _'you shall warm my bed tonight'_ thing she promised that first day? "But the, uh, brig should be cleared out now, since I pumped all the water out of bilge—"

"You're staying in my room tonight, and that is final."

Tomoe's mouth dropped. "W-What?" She stammered. She shoved passed an equally stunned Natsuki and grabbed the captain's arm before the woman could fully turn away from them. Shizuru eyed Tomoe's hand on her arm then slowly lifted her gaze to meet those of her quartermaster.

"Is there a problem?" She asked sweetly, her voice _daring _Tomoe to protest.

"Yeah, Captain, there is," Tomoe hissed back. Shizuru lifted a brow, but said nothing, allowing Tomoe to continue. "She's a prisoner, Shizuru," Tomoe whispered. "What about what I told you earlier? You can't think just by making her clean the bilge the other pirates will completely forget the special treatment."

Shizuru tore her arm away from Tomoe and then proceeded to lift Tomoe's chin with a finger. Tomoe's eyes widened and she swallowed. Shizuru brought her lips down to Tomoe's, stopping only an inch away. The quartermaster's eyelids lowered partly, her cheeks flushing red as she waited to be kissed.

Natsuki watched in awe, and then with disgust. _Ew. _As gross an image as it was, Natsuki couldn't look away. Was the captain going to kiss the quartermaster or not?

"Tomoe," Shizuru purred, her hot breath warming Tomoe's cheeks. "You are forgetting your place…" The pirate queen released Tomoe's face and stepped back, effectively snapping Tomoe out of her trance.

Tomoe's eyes narrowed at the captain. "Viola you are making a mistake," she whispered harshly, though Natsuki was close enough to hear what she was saying. "What do you intend to… do with her?"

Shizuru just smirked, gave up on Tomoe, took Natsuki's arm, and led Natsuki down to the main deck.

_Yeah, _Natsuki wondered in her head. _What do you plan on DOING with me, Captain Viola? Let me answer that for you: Nothing. Not without a fight, anyways. _Like hell Natsuki was going to allow the captain to do… whatever the hell her evil mind was planning!

* * *

"A bath?" Natsuki asked in confusion. They were in the captain's quarters, just below where they were standing moments ago, and Natsuki was staring as the captain sat on the floor of the cabin. The woman was kneeled down, pouring a pitcher of water into a water basin.

Shizuru looked up from the washbasin and tilted her head slightly. "Yes," Shizuru replied as she gestured for Natsuki to sit next to her on the floor. "A bath."

Natsuki eyed the captain suspiciously. "What are you going to try, Viola?" she asked seriously, her caution and instincts telling her not to budge. The woman was a predator and she was the prey.

Shizuru rolled her eyes and sat back on her heels. She looked towards Duran, who was perched on a wooden rack Shizuru usually used to hold her waistcoats and tri-cornered hat. The bird just stared back, turning its head to the side as if to see her better. Crimson soon found the girl from across the room and the woman sighed.

"It was foolish of me to send you down to the bilge," Shizuru commented quietly, her voice like smooth silk. "I had forgotten about your injuries… and if I do not clean them then you may get an infection."

"Oh, you mean the slices in my back that _you _gave me?" Natsuki snapped back.

Shizuru merely smiled. "Yes, those ones."

Eyes narrowing, Natsuki realized the captain was right. "I can do it myself," she growled as she strode over confidently to where the captain was sitting ever so calmly on the floor, a washcloth in her hands.

Smile never leaving her face, Shizuru nodded. "If you can reach back there…be my guest."

"Don't you mean be your captive?" Natsuki retorted as she sat across from Shizuru, the washbasin the only thing separating them. She idly wondered at how ridiculous a situation she was in. She was sitting across from the infamous pirate queen, the ruthless siren of the sea, on the floor of the captain's quarters, and trying to convince the murderer that she could wash herself. _I must've done something awful in a past life, _Natsuki mused.

Shizuru continued holding the washcloth out to Natsuki, who swiped it from the captain, their fingers touching for only a second, yet long enough for Natsuki to feel a slight spark. Natsuki passed the light blue washcloth to her left hand and inspected the hand that had just touched Viola's. "That was weird," she muttered.

"What was?" Shizuru asked, for she had not felt anything at all but soft skin. Natsuki tore her gaze away from her hand and pierced Shizuru's rubies with her emeralds.

"Nothing," she replied coldly. Natsuki then stared at the washcloth in her hand then at Captain Viola. "Um, can you…" she sighed, knowing this was going to be yet another argument between them, "turn around?" she saw no harm in trying.

Shizuru smirked. "Why? I've already seen you."

Natsuki's cheeks turned bright red, bordering on purple, until she looked away. "That was your fault!" She eventually yelled, though she refused to meet with Shizuru's amused eyes.

Viola nodded. "Indeed. Now, if you'll please," Shizuru gestured to Natsuki's blouse, "off?"

Natsuki's fingers lifted to the topmost button on her white shirt. Her fingers trembled and she glared at Shizuru as her fingers rested on the button, though unmoving. "I can't," she said. "I won't, not unless you leave."

"You're in my room, using my washbasin and my washcloth, and you can die if you get an infection. It's this way or you can take the risk." Shizuru wouldn't let the prisoner take the risk of getting an infection. If Natsuki still refused, Shizuru would force her and wash the girl herself. She couldn't let her future sword maker die!

Natsuki grit her teeth and balled her hands into fists. She suddenly stood up, gave the surprised captain an, '_I hate you'_ glare, and then turned around. Shizuru slowly stood up as well, now watching the captive's back and wondering how the 'unbuttoning' process was going.

"What is taking so long, my captive?" Shizuru asked when it had been a good thirty seconds and Natsuki still hadn't turned around again. Shizuru had a deep suspicion that her prisoner _still _couldn't work up the nerve to take her shirt off. "You've turned around with your back to me," Shizuru said, "so why can you still not do it?"

Natsuki glanced over her shoulder, her eyes catching the captain off guard. "Give me a second," she growled. "I don't understand why you have to be here."

"Oh, surely you must know I wouldn't mind if you _did _get an infection and died," Shizuru lied, her voice honey-sweet. Natsuki's eyes narrowed and a chill moved down her spine. "But I am being generous. Tell me, can you reach your back, Miss Kuga?" Natsuki didn't respond, knowing that there was no way she could reach the wounds on her back with the washcloth. Shizuru nodded as she stepped over the washbasin, stopping only a foot away from Natsuki. "Exactly, I am here to clean the area you cannot reach."

"Surely you have a different crew member you'd rather make do this? This seems like such a waste of time for the captain, this _dirty work," _Natsuki argued, now staring straight ahead, her fingers still stuck on the first button of her blouse. Mostly _slaves _washed their masters.

A dark chuckle sounded right near Natsuki's right ear, causing the prisoner to stiffen. There was heat around her ear, causing Natsuki's body to shiver. The sound of lips parting was followed by a sultry voice, "I do not consider this _dirty work." _Shizuru reached both her hands around Natsuki's body and found where the prisoner's hands were frozen to the first button. Shizuru's head now rested on the frozen girl's shoulder. "You are much too beautiful for this to be considered _dirty," _Shizuru cooed, her voice causing Natsuki's heart beat to rapidly increase.

Slender fingers wrapped around Natsuki's hands and then gently trailed along them to where Natsuki's fingertips pressed against the topmost button. Slowly, by moving Natsuki's hands with her own, Shizuru began unbuttoning the first button, then the second button, then the third button…

When all buttons had been taken care of, Shizuru removed her head from her captive's shoulder and gently peeled the shirt over the girl's shoulders and down her arms. When it was off she dropped it to the floor. "There," she said, her voice incredibly cheery and very sexy. "That wasn't so hard, was it? And you did it all by yourself…"

Natsuki stood stock-still, her heart was still hammering in her chest and she couldn't believe Shizuru had just… undressed her but at the same time it was Natsuki who had undressed herself, it being her own hands that had been controlled.

The captain was highly amused at the prisoner's inability to speak, let alone _move. _Shizuru shrugged, reached down and grabbed the washcloth. After dipping it into the washbasin, she brought it back up and lightly placed it against Natsuki's back. The girl jumped in surprise but went back to being absolutely still as Shizuru proceeded to clean the wounds the best she could.

Each light stroke of the washcloth caused a small shiver to move through Natsuki's body. Every time the captain's fingers _accidently _grazed the skin on her back, Natsuki squeezed her eyes shut. This was the woman that had killed Captain Ito, Takeda…all those innocent _people! _"You're sick," Natsuki whispered quietly. The washcloth on her back stopped suddenly. It was then removed and replaced by a lone finger.

Shizuru traced the X-shaped cuts in Natsuki's skin. Her finger trailed down one line, stopped at the middle, and then went up the other side. Eventually she pulled away and stepped backward. "And you are my captive, so you should be more careful with your words, they can get you killed."

Natsuki glanced behind her and saw that Viola was walking towards the cabin door. Natsuki took the opportunity to grab her shirt, pull it back on, and button it as fast as her fingers would go.

"_Is there something you need, Captain Viola?"_ Natsuki heard one of the guards ask. '_Yes, I would like a heart please, I have this black hole in my chest and I feel like that might fit the void,' _Natsuki teased in her head.

Instead, Viola said, "Ara, ara, aren't you always the most caring guard, Sakura. I shall have to reward you someday soon." The woman's voice was playful, and Natsuki wondered if she was flirting with her guard, this 'Sakura.'

Viola appeared again in the doorway then made the 'come hither' finger gesture. "Would Miss Kuga please join me for a moment?"

"Do I have a choice?" Natsuki mumbled as she hesitantly followed the siren out onto the main deck.

* * *

Shizuru stopped in the middle of the deck and then waited for Natsuki to catch up. The younger girl stood next to the captain, wondering what the sadistic woman wanted _now. _Upon closer examination, the Captain was no longer letting Natsuki be the center of attention, and was instead focused on the night sky above.

Natsuki followed her gaze and instantly understood. She could see the stars. Her eyes instantly found the brightest star, and she turned to face it. Her finger lifted and she pointed to it. "That star, it's the brightest one, you see it?"

Shizuru followed Natsuki's finger and, when her eyes focused on the star, she nodded. "Yes."

"That represents…north, I think. So," she turned forward again. "We're definitely still heading west, and with the storm's winds we probably covered more ground, er, _ocean_ than we would have had there been no storm."

Shizuru smiled. "Good. Anything else?"

Natsuki shrugged. "There's really no need."

"And why is that?"

Natsuki pointed toward the front of the ship. "Because that's the island you had circled on your map."

Shizuru blinked, and turned again. There it was, just a dark mass in the distance but she had sailed long enough to know that it was _land. _They were too far away, however, so they only saw a small flicker of light. "We'll reach it by the morning," she said, the stress and anxiety she had built up over the last few days evaporating instantly. She was going to restock her ship's food supplies after all. Everything would be fine.

Natsuki watched the island in the distance silently for a few seconds. "Will you… release me on the island?" She asked, her voice hopeful as she turned to stare at the captain. She could go free, get a ride on some merchant ship or something… everything would be _fine._

Shizuru's foul mood instantly returned, and she gestured to one of the pirate guards that stand outside her cabin at all times. "Never," Shizuru growled at Natsuki, who was about to protest until the guard, the one Natsuki assumed to be 'Sakura,' held her wrists behind her back and began shoving her towards the brig. _I guess you won't be staying in my room tonight after all, _Shizuru mused. She felt rather disappointed.

Shizuru watched silently, her face like stone, as Sakura tried to make Natsuki cooperate. Some cursing was heard, and Shizuru chuckled. That is, until blazing, angry emeralds caught her, and she instantly shut up. There was a second where her captive stopped just outside the door of the brig, her eyes glaring straight into Shizuru's. Then, a moment later, the girl had disappeared behind the door, Sakura letting out a sigh of relief as the girl gave in.

Nao opened up the hatch in the deck, right by Shizuru's feet, and then climbed out. She then turned, bent, and helped Mai up. Shizuru watched them, her face nonchalant. "Yuuki, Mai," she greeted with a curt nod.

"Captain Viola," Mai said with a bright smile. "What are you doing out here so late?"

Shizuru lifted a brow. "Is it late?" She asked. "I did not notice." Her gaze flickered between the two redheads. "And what, may I ask, are you two up to?"

"Fresh air," Mai said, throwing her hands up in a dramatic manner. "It gets _stuffy _down there in the kitchen all day, Captain." Mai then nudged Nao, "Right, Nao?"

"Huh?" Nao asked. "Yeah, stuffy, whatever." She looked distracted, her eyes finding the ocean more interesting than anything else at the moment.

Mai pouted at her less-than-articulate shipmate before shrugging and turning back to the captain, amethyst eyes bright in the night. "So I met the prisoner today. Kuga. She's a very pretty girl, where'd you find her?"

Shizuru looked away, her expression wistful. "I stole her," Shizuru responded quietly. This caught Nao's attention, and the redhead decided that maybe there _was _something interesting going on in this conversation.

Mai's eyebrows furrowed. "A-Ah… I see. Well, do you know from _where?" _

"Her life," Shizuru answered nonchalantly as she brought her intense gaze back on the chef, "from her fiancé, from Aries, from that ship a few days back, from herself…"

Mai exchanged looks with Nao. "Uh, Captain, have you been drinking too much rum again?" Mai asked. "I knew Midori was a bad influence…" she mumbled.

Shizuru's lips curved up in a mischievous smile. "I am quite alright, Mai, thank you." She then turned to Nao. "My guard Sakura is taking too long to come back up. Go make sure the prisoner is sa—go make sure the guard is safe from the prisoner."

Nao blinked, turned, and walked rather briskly towards the brig, as if she were holding back a run. Both Shizuru and Mai watched as Nao disappeared behind the door of the brig. Mai then turned her head to watch Viola, who looked like she wanted to go as well.

"Everything alright, Captain?" Mai asked quietly. The captain sure was acting weird lately.

"Everything is fine," Shizuru said as she turned back to Mai. "Please go inform Midori and Chie that we have spotted land and I want them at the helm all throughout the night to avoid any land collisions."

Mai was silent for a second before asking, "Skull Cove?"

Shizuru nodded. "Yes."

Mai's expression became twisted with all the different emotions she was feeling. "But… what if he's—"

"He is, but we have no choice. I will kill him if I have to," Shizuru said, her words flowing easily as she stared towards the island. She looked so confident then it was surprising, especially with her previous statement.

Mai nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll go tell them now. Anything else?"

Shizuru looked up to the stars as she thought about it, her finger rising to her chin. "I suppose you can come into my room later and…"

"I, uh, would love to but, I, uh, don't really think—"

Russet eyes swirled with amusement as Shizuru finished what she was going to say, "bring the bird down to the prisoner."

Mai's cheeks lit up bright red. "O-Oh. That I can do, yes, I'll handle it."

Shizuru smiled. "Alright. Thank you, Mai."

Mai nodded, and to avoid further embarrassment, moved back down the hatch in order to find Chie and Midori.

Just as Mai disappeared, Nao came back up from the brig, the guard being shoved in front of her. Nao poked her cutlass into the back of Sakura and forced her to walk towards Shizuru who waited patiently for them to arrive.

Shizuru arched a brow. "And why, Yuuki, do you have my guard at sword-point?"

Nao shrugged, though her usual playfulness and mischief was gone. "She was trying to screw around with Kuga."

"Meaning?"

Nao frowned. "Well when I got down there they were beating the crap out of each other." _And I think Kuga was winning…_

"I see," Shizuru purred. Her eyes settled on the guard, who looked absolutely terrified. Shizuru smiled at her, Sakura had been such a good guard too. "Well, is there anything you'd like to say?"

"She wouldn't go in the damn cell!" The guard argued. "She—!"

Shizuru drew her weapon and shot the pirate. The bullet passed through the Sakura's forehead, silencing her forever. Shizuru calmly placed the pistol back in her sheath and then turned towards the ocean, completely ignoring Nao's expression of shock.

Nao looked at the dead body, then back to Viola, then the dead body again. "Um…"

"Throw her overboard," Shizuru said calmly. "Now." Her red eyes turned to look at her cabin door, where the other guard had seen the whole thing. The pirate's eyes were wide, and when she noticed Shizuru was watching her, she shut her mouth and tried to resist shaking.

Nao sighed, feeling slightly guilty for ratting on the girl. Nevertheless, the fact that the captain punished her with _death _because of the prisoner wasn't good. Nao gave the other guard, the one scared shitless by Shizuru's cabin door, a death glare. _If you tell the rest of the crew Viola did this, I will hunt you down. _The other pirate, seemingly getting the message nodded slowly and then went back to staring straight ahead.

The redheaded boatswain gripped the dead pirate's body and flung it over her shoulder. She then moved towards the side of the ship and dumped the body overboard. "Goodnight," she muttered down to the ocean as the body sunk into it. "Say 'hi' to the kraken for me, or some cute mermaids."

"Yuuki," Shizuru called, and Nao groaned again before returning to the captain's side.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Wake me before we hit landfall tomorrow… I must be awake for such things, as you know."

Nao nodded. "Of course."

Just then Mai, followed shortly by Chie and Midori, emerged from the hatch in the deck again. All five women stared at each other for a few seconds.

Mai simply nodded to Shizuru, and headed towards the captain's quarters in order to retrieve Duran. Nao then nodded as well, and walked off towards the bow. Midori, who looked drunk, nudged Chie, who looked half as drunk.

Shizuru sighed at them. "This is why we always get lost," she said quietly.

"Nonsense!" Chie said happily. "We're not lost. See? I got you here just _f-i-i-i-ne,_" She pointed to the island in the distance. "See? Island. Skull Cove, to be exact."

Shizuru nodded. "Yes… please attend to the helm and make sure we get there in one piece," she ordered Midori and Chie, who both gave her a drunken salute and ambled towards the poop deck.

Shizuru watched their backs, and couldn't help but hear part of their drunken conversation.

"H-Hey, Chie," Midori drunkenly slurred, "wanna hear a—a joke?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Chie chirped as she tried to focus on how to use the ladder to the poop deck.

"What—What do you call the beautiful prisoner down in the brig? The Kuga-chick?"

Chie rubbed at her chin. _Ladders, ladders… how do you use ladders? Are they like stairs? _She stuck her foot on one of the wooden rungs. No that didn't seem quite right. "I dunno," she said to Midori, who giggled.

"You call her _Aye _candy. Get it? _Aye _candy? Eye candy? Except '_aye' _'cause we're pirates?"

Chie frowned at her. "It would be funnier if it was, 'a fine piece of pirate booty!'"

Midori considered this for a second, before nodding hastily. "By the gods, you're right! That's _much _funnier!" She exclaimed, as if Chie had just explained the inner-workings of the world to her.

Chie gave the helmswoman a flashy smile before deciding that you must put your hand on the ladder rungs and climb up. "I know. I'm the most intelli—intelli—gents person I know!"

Shizuru snickered as the two pirates disappeared above the poop deck and took to the helm. She wasn't sure if she quite trusted them in their drunken state. She decided she'd send up a few of their mates, just to make sure.

The crimson-eyed siren soon turned and strode towards her cabin once again.

* * *

Natsuki sat on a damp package of… well, she wasn't quite sure what was in it. _Rocks, knowing my life, _she thought as she stared blankly into the darkness.

She glanced at the lone chair that Nao usually sat on. Apparently she wasn't going to have a jailor for tonight.

Bored, sort of lonely, and incredibly confused, Natsuki decided to see if Duran had warmed up to her at all. She doubted it, the bird had been terrified all day and probably couldn't differentiate between which human had scared him and which had fed him.

Mai had brought him down a few moments ago. She had left after apologizing for not being able to stay. Apparently Viola was putting the pirates to work to prepare for landfall.

Natsuki shivered slightly as she remembered the captain's finger tips moving across her skin, closing around her own hands and slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

Cheeks turning red, Natsuki turned away from Duran in embarrassment. The bird, who was happily perched on a separate package of… _rocks, _just tilted his head at her. He let out a cute little squawk.

"Don't look at me like that," Natsuki muttered at him. She lightly smoothed the small, soft feathers back on the top of his head. "There's a good falcon…" she cooed. She smiled at him, knowing that, if his wing healed and if he ended up trusting her, she'd be able to teach him some cool things, like hunting. She wondered if Viola ate fish. Duran could most certainly catch fish when he was older. _Not like we'll be on this ship by then, _she reminded herself. Once they hit Skull Cove… she was gone. She had no idea how long they'd be in port, but she didn't plan on sticking around, island ran by pirates or not. She could take care of herself.

"And you're coming with me," she said happily to Duran, who made an odd chirpy noise in response. Natsuki was quite pleased. Now all she needs is a leather glove to protect her from Duran's talons. She ripped a piece of cloth from her shirt and placed it over Duran's head. She knew birds needed darkness to sleep and to relax. The brig was dark, but not _that _dark.

* * *

Shizuru sat on her bed and stared straight up at the ceiling, her head tilted back and her chestnut tresses cascading down her back.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then slowly lowered backwards until her back was comfortably resting on the bed. Her racing mind caused her heart to do the same. He would be there… he had to be. Why wouldn't he be there? And knowing him… knowing how well he could tie everyone around his finger… Shizuru knew this stop would be a test. She could kill him, she _had_ to kill him. Too many times had they run into each other and fought until they both were so bloodied they had agreed to 'finish this at another time.'

_I will finish this, and… _Shizuru's eyes fluttered open, _I think I know how. _

* * *

**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for Shiznat!**

**Note: I am basing Duran's 'species' info off of two certain falcon species. First flight is at around 44 days after hatching, and they are usually shitty flyers at first. They also rely on their parents for two more weeks after that for food while they're learning to hunt on their own. One of the species Duran is based off of lives near water and has a steady diet of fish, so this is why Duran was flying over the ocean when the storm came, it's not as random as it seems haha. I decided to switch things up a bit and give Natsuki a pet falcon. Is anyone else a little tired of wolf pups and pet dogs named Duran? Sure, it makes more sense regarding her 'Child' in the series but I wanted to try something different, as usual. **

**Special Thanks to: Andrea, my wonderful beta. WHERE WOULD I BE WITHOUT YOU, WOMAN? **

**Chapter Song(s): **

**Victim by Trapt (Natsuki)**

_Let me play_

_I've been dying to let you in_

_It's all I wanna be_

_So won't you take it from me_

_I wonder why the less I get the more I give_

_It's all I wanna be_

_So won't you take it from me_

_I want your eyes_

_I want your eyes on me_

_I want your eyes_

_I want your eyes on me_

_I want your eyes_

_I want your eyes to see_

_I want someone to notice me_

_I wanna be your new victim_

_I wanna be your new victim_

**And **

**Save Me by Unwritten Law (Shizuru)**

_I went to heaven, but couldn't get in,_

_For what I have done._

_I said please take me, they said you're crazy_

_you had too much fun._

_You can't save me,_

_You can't change me,_

_Well I'm waiting for my wake up call,_

_and everything's my fault._

**Feel free to leave some feedback or to let me know if you find this story interesting, it's always appreciated!**

**-ShayP**


	4. Under My Skin

**Chapter 4: Under My Skin**

**Hey guys! This chapter is out earlier than Monster's #24 for some reason… but yeah, here it is! As usual, thanks a ton for the reviews, they keep me going :D**

**Thanks to Kiri, who did some awesome fanart for SoS! Check it out, pirate Shizuru!**

**http://img694. imageshack. us/img694/2725/shizuruoupas. jpg (Remove spaces)**

**http://img69. imageshack. us/img69/6827/capitaineshizuru. jpg (Remove spaces)**

**Sexy, huh? Thanks again to Kiri! (She's French!)**

**Also, certain things in this chapter had me flustered and leaving the keyboard for stupid reasons every five seconds. This is the only form of warning you shall receive ;)**

**Now, please enjoy! Yo ho yo ho...**

* * *

_I said, "I have shut my heart_

_As one shuts an open door,_

_That Love may starve therein_

_And trouble me no more."_

_My room was white with the sun_

_And Love cried out in me,_

_"I am strong, I will break your heart_

_Unless you set me free."_

_-Sarah Teasdale_

_

* * *

  
_

Shizuru enjoyed the way Kuga's body felt under hers. She enjoyed the way the girl would moan and cry out whenever Shizuru touched her. Those blazing emeralds, so clear, so _pleading. _Shizuru was cruel, but she wasn't so cruel as to not give what the girl was so very obviously asking for.

Kuga gasped, her lips parting right near Shizuru's ear.

Afterwards, Shizuru lifted her upper half off of her prisoner and examined the younger's face. The girl's cheeks were flushed, her eyes half-lidded, and her mouth was open slightly as she continued panting, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

"Did I tire you, my captive?" Shizuru teased, her head dipping to place a chaste kiss on her prisoner's lips.

Kuga gave her a weak smile. "You did, my Captain."

The siren arched a slender brow, her dark eyes sparkling with amusement. "That is a first… you calling me your captain?"

The girl's face took on a cute pout. "Do you not like it?"

"Oh, on the contrary, I find it absolutely sexy," Shizuru assured her, her red lips lowering to plant a kiss to Kuga's. When she pulled back, she hovered above her captive once more, taking as much time as she wanted in admiring the young girl's beauty.

Kuga's expression suddenly became very guilty. Shizuru watched in awe as Kuga turned her face away from the captain's lips and stared sorrowfully towards the cabin wall.

"What is it?" Shizuru inquired, her hand coming up to tilt Kuga's face towards her. "What is wrong?"

Though her head was now faced towards Shizuru's, those bright green eyes were still looking off to the side, as if afraid to meet those eyes of her captor. "Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered, and oh did Shizuru love the way her voice said her name. "I'm so sorry."

Viola stayed silent, too silent. Kuga finally brought her eyes to meet the harsh ones of her captor. Viola held her gaze and finally asked, "My name… how do you know my name?"

"I know all about you, Shizuru Fujino of Cardair," Natsuki whispered, though her voice was no longer happy, but cruel and cold. Her face changed from guilty to sneaky. Shizuru didn't much care for it.

"How do you…?" Shizuru began to ask, but her words were cut off as a strangled scream escaped her lips. The feeling of cool metal slicing through her flesh and cutting through her back caused her red eyes to go wide and her mouth to open as the dagger was pushed farther into her. Another anguished scream ripped itself from her throat.

Kuga's eyes flashed dangerously in the darkness. She pushed Viola's body up, holding it to her as she did so. Viola's head rested on Kuga's shoulder, her arms hanging limply at her sides as Natsuki held the captain to her.

_"I am sorry, Shizuru, but you do not deserve to live," _Kuga whispered, her voice cold.

Shizuru stared blankly at the headboard before Kuga gently moved Shizuru's body back so that she could stare at her captor at arm's length.

Slowly dimming red eyes stared in shock at the victorious and satisfied green in front of them. "K-Kuga…" Shizuru choked out, blood bubbling up from her chest as the dagger had punctured a lung. The green dipped to watch as the blood dribbled out of Shizuru's mouth, over her full lips, and down her perfect, white chin. It was a beautiful contrast.

"Viola," Kuga whispered as she gently let Shizuru go. The older woman dropped to the bed, and Kuga moved to get out. "That... was from the dead. They have received your letters. Apology not accepted."

Shizuru watched as Kuga's naked form slid out of bed and stood. The girl gave the dying captain one last, dismissive glance, then turned and walked into oblivion. Shizuru tried to scream after her, but the blood filled her throat and she slowly choked on her own blood. Rather fitting, she thought as the darkness consumed her.

_

* * *

  
_

Shizuru stood on the main deck, her eyes staring across the vast ocean. How endless it all seemed. What would happen if she reached that spot there? Right where it seemed to drop off into nothing. The Horizon. So far. And what if she sailed right off the edge of the world? Would she fall off? Would there be demons waiting for her, ready to punish her for all her sins? And, more importantly, did she care at all?

She shivered slightly as she recalled the nightmare she had last night. No more rum for her. It was the reason she hadn't gone to see the prisoner yet. That, and because she realized that she _wanted _to see the prisoner again, was exactly why she couldn't go. It wasn't right.

Another chill moved through her bones as she remembered the feeling of metal sliding into her. And it had been _such _a good dream too, up until the part where Kuga stabbed her in the back and killed her. _How odd, _she mused, her eyes lifting upwards to admire the clear blue sky. _I fear the oddest things. _What was there to fear about Kuga? The girl was much younger than she was. What, six years, perhaps? Shizuru would have to ask her how old she was. She paused her thoughts right there, still not having the courage to go see Kuga after that dream, no, _nightmare._

Shizuru turned and looked behind her towards the helm where Chie and Midori were arguing yet again on where to dock. They could dock the _Kiyohime _or they could anchor far off in the waves and take small boats in to port.

Shizuru stared at the docks. They were definitely big enough to hold a boat such as the _Kiyohime, _which wasn't that big in the first place. Especially not compared to _his _ship, which was a gigantic frigate and docked on the far right. The waving flag of the Zipang Navy caught her eye. Why was he flying a Zipang naval flag? He was a pirate, last time she had checked, and that giant ship, underneath its entire upgraded Zipang glamour, was still his original pirate ship.

It was a marvelous, big, brown ship. Its sails were perfectly white. The billowing flag atop the highest mast was blue and white, the official colors of the Zipang Navy. Shizuru gestured for Chie and Midori to dock by the far left, as far away from his ship as possible.

She didn't want to have to pay for rooms at an Inn, so if they kept the ship by the docks they could easily all go back to sleep there. It would also be easier to get supplies on board, to just walk them up a ramp instead of filling the smaller boats with goods and then taking them out to the larger boat. That was just a hassle no one wanted.

"So we're docking her then, Captain?" Midori called from the helm.

Shizuru turned and nodded. "Yes, we are," she called back. Midori and Chie both nodded back, and Shizuru turned once again to stare across the vast ocean.

* * *

"Does Natsuki like the ocean?" Viola asked, her lips curving into a deadly smile. Natsuki and Viola stood on a deserted beach, the _Kiyohime _was sailing away in the distance, and the sun was beginning to set.

Natsuki froze at the sound of that voice. She then turned around to glare at the woman. "What the hell?!" She bellowed. "How did we get here and why…?" Why was the_ Kiyohime _sailing away from them, leaving them on an island?

Viola looked confused. "What are you talking about, Natsuki?"

"How—how do you know my name? I never told you my name!" Natsuki asked, her tone alarmed.

The captain, as if realizing her mistake, looked disappointed for a second… like her game had just been ruined. She sighed. "So you prefer 'Miss Kuga' then?" She asked, her head tilting slightly as she gave Natsuki another one of those predatory stares.

Natsuki shivered and she took a step backwards, her eyes never leaving those of the Captain. "You're not Captain Viola…" This was a dream. This had to be a dream. A bad one.

"And if I was…? Would you stay here with me in the sand?" The Viola-copy asked calmly, her arms folding under her chest as she lifted a brow in Natsuki's direction.

Natsuki quickly looked around for an escape. All she saw was the beach and just a jungle beyond that. If she turned around to look at the ocean she saw the _Kiyohime _in the distance. Arms wrapped around her from behind, and she struggled in them. The grasp was tight, however, and Natsuki eventually gave up. "Just kill me," she breathed. "Just do it."

"Then you'll wake up," The fake Viola whispered. She tightened her warm arms around Natsuki. "And Natsuki… I do not think you want to wake up just yet…" How could that voice be so hypnotic? She wasn't even real! This was all just an awful dream!

"I do!" Natsuki cried as she tried to tug away once more. Viola's grasp was as strong as it was in real life. "This is just a nightmare, and I want to wake up," Natsuki pleaded quietly. She had to get out of this nightmare.

"As you wish, my captive," the dream-Viola whispered, her voice sounding as if it were farther away than it should have. Viola slowly loosened her grip around Natsuki and then turned the girl around. Natsuki's breath caught in her chest at the sight of those eyes. Viola's lips quirked into an odd smile and she lowered them to Natsuki's. Natsuki instantly tried to turn her face away, but the dream-Viola caught her lips before she could.

Natsuki's eyes widened at the kiss. She was unable to move.

A stabbing pain in Natsuki's stomach caused her to break the kiss and gasp. Viola took a step back, releasing the girl, and Natsuki stood on wobbly feet, barely able to stand on her own. Natsuki looked down and saw the sword sticking through her stomach. It wasn't Viola's cutlass, it was Takeda's rapier. Natsuki cried out in pain and tears made their way down her face as she lifted her face to glare at a sorrowful looking Shizuru, who whispered, "Forgive me, Miss Kuga," before further shoving the sword through Natsuki. Natsuki tilted her head back and screamed as fire and anguish ripped through her body, the steel moving straight through her.

* * *

Natsuki jolted upright. She looked around, her eyes darting all around the dark cell. A hand flew to her stomach. To her relief, there was no blood, no stab wound, nothing. She was fine. Letting out a long sigh, Natsuki willed her heart to calm down. It had been a nightmare. Nothing more. She shivered as she remembered the pain she had felt. That woman… that woman was going to kill her one day, Natsuki knew it. Hell, her _dreams _knew it too.

Duran let out a squawk and his head tilted from left to right. Natsuki, deciding to forget about the nightmare and pretend it hadn't happened, giggled and lifted the piece of cloth from his head. Duran watched Natsuki skeptically before letting out an odd, happy noise. Natsuki grinned. "Good boy," she cooed. "Hungry?"

Duran let out another noise.

"Me too," Natsuki admitted. She hadn't eaten in… two days? Her stomach felt like it had a hole in it that just kept getting bigger and bigger. It was no longer an annoying randomly reappearing then disappearing feeling of discomfort. Now it was a stabbing, no pun intend, pain in her gut that only got worse as time went on. Still, in some sick way it made her feel better… to know that she was being punished. No amount of fasting could atone for her sins. Sin. She had taken a man from his family… all for pride. To keep her name from Viola's lips… had it been worth it?

A shout from above, and the feeling of moving while sitting still caused Natsuki to forget her thoughts. She lifted her head and peered through the darkness towards where she figured the cell door was. She lifted, stretched, and took the two steps it took for her to reach the cell door. Her cage wasn't very big.

She bent her legs a little and then straightened them. Yes, something was different. Had they docked? Her spirit leapt at the thought of _land. _Precious land that she can run on as soon as Viola turned her head the other way.

A flash of horror caused Natsuki's good mood to fall. What if Viola wasn't going to take her on land, and leave her on the boat instead?

_No, no. I can't stay here, _Natsuki thought as her hands gripped the cool metal bars. _I have to get out. I have to, I can't… it's so small… so quiet… so dark. _

And, like a miracle, the brig was illuminated in sunlight. Someone had opened the door.

"Is the prisoner still alive down there?" A familiar voice called.

Natsuki paused, and then smiled. "Nao! Nao please, get me out of here…"

Upon hearing her friend's—and she used that term loosely—desperate plea, Nao allowed the door to close, once again swallowing the brig in darkness, as she bounded down the steps.

"Are you alright?" Nao asked, keeping the concern out of her voice on purpose. It came out sounding annoyed, as if Natsuki's welfare was a burden.

"Obviously not," Natsuki growled, her eyes getting used to the darkness already, she was so used to it. She could make out Nao's light green eyes in the dreary cell. She let out a long sigh. "Please, Nao, you have to get me out of here."

Nao lifted a brow. "I don't have to do anything, Kuga." A pause. "But okay," she said with a jingle the keys, a cocky smirk on her face as she then opened Natsuki's cell door.

Natsuki had to stop herself from running up the stairs and out into the sunlight. Instead, she gave Nao a small nod, turned, bent down, and placed her pointer and middle finger to Duran's feet. "Step up, Duran," she commanded quietly. "Step up."

Duran did, as they had practiced that night, 'step up' to Natsuki's fingers. She smiled and lifted him with her hand. "Good bird," she cooed.

Nao blinked at the bird who blinked right back. "You're talking to a bird," Nao decided to point out.

"And you're talking to the prisoner," Natsuki retorted. "Not to mention letting me out of my cage." Natsuki sighed as she looked at Duran, who happily began shifting sideways so that he could rest on her forearm. His talons dug into the skin in her arm, but she had grown used to it throughout the night. The cuts and small scratches had stopped stinging a while ago. However, she wouldn't put up with it forever. She fully intended on getting a leather glove that would make it less painful to hold her falcon.

Nao realized why a falcon seemed like such a fitting pet for Kuga. The sharpness in their eyes, the danger of their talons, the absolute, and indisputable need for freedom…

The way Natsuki looked at that falcon… it was like she was seeing herself.

Nao blinked when she realized Natsuki was staring at her funny. "What?" Nao snapped.

Natsuki quirked a brow. "You're the one giving me and Duran weird looks," she defended. They were both silent for a second, ever clear green mixing with light, lime-colored green.

Nao tore her gaze away, feeling like her breath was being sucked out of her. She glanced back at Natsuki, who was now watching her with an expression of concern, though she knew well enough to leave Nao alone.

"Come on," Nao grumbled as she gestured for Natsuki to follow her. Thankfully, Natsuki didn't bother Nao as they made their way up the stairs. Nao smiled, she finally had a friend that 'got' her.

* * *

"Captain," came the familiar voice of Shizuru's boatswain, "I've brought the prisoner, like you asked."

Natsuki felt a little stupid for standing behind Nao like a fearful child. Had this been yesterday, before she had that dream, Natsuki would be standing beside Nao, chin up, defiant glint in her eyes. But today, with the feeling of metal entering her stomach still fresh in her mind, Natsuki opted for hiding behind her one friend.

Viola blinked in surprise when her prisoner didn't just stand tall and glare at her as usual. Instead her prisoner was trying to be as unnoticeable as possible, as if by staying behind Nao Shizuru's red gaze couldn't find her. Shizuru didn't mind, to be honest, she was actually quite relieved. The nightmare made her hesitant to toy with her captive as she usually would have.

Nao waited for a response from her captain, who was still standing still, trying to appear as if she wasn't trying to see the girl that hid behind Nao.

Nao rolled her eyes and stepped to the side, revealing the captive. Natsuki blinked as her shield disappeared, and then swallowed hard and stood tall when she felt those eyes on her.

Their eyes met, and it was like someone stuck their heads in ice water. The nightmares flashed through their minds. Their eyes both widened at the psychic shock. A mutual feeling of the other's eyes seeing into their souls struck them and both let out slow exhales to calm their nerves.

Natsuki grew angry, Shizuru grew fearful.

Nao blinked between the two, then opened her mouth to say something when Shizuru drew her cutlass. Nao closed her mouth in surprise, and then opened it once more to say, "Captain! Uh, what are you doing?"

Natsuki's eyes, still blazing fiercely, broke away from Shizuru's equally fierce eyes to stare at the cutlass. Was her nightmare about to become a reality? She brought her eyes back up to Shizuru's and took a step back when the older woman took a step forward.

"What's going on?" Nao asked, her tone bordering on panicky. They didn't even say anything to each other yet somehow they both knew they were going to kill each other right then and there? "Captain, I think you should really—"

"Quiet, Yuuki," Viola hissed, her eyes never leaving Natsuki's. She took another step forward, and Natsuki, eyes widening, took another step back. "I need my control… and I have none…"

Natsuki's eyes narrowed and she stopped backing up. "You fear things you have no control over," Natsuki whispered, her tone non-threatening but instead in realization. Natsuki's words caused Shizuru to stop approaching in that menacing way, though the woman's eyes never lost their distant look. "That explains your fear of the ocean… the storm…" Natsuki continued, though Nao's eyes told her to shut up. "You want to control me, but you can't, I told you you can't!" Natsuki yelled, her hands forming fists at her sides. Duran took the yelling and stiffness of Natsuki's arm as a sign to get away, and he jumped from Natsuki's arm down to the planks below.

The pirates were all forming a circle around them now, the commotion causing them to see what was going on. The captain was finally going to get rid of the prisoner? It's about time.

Shizuru took a swipe at Natsuki with her cutlass, but the girl easily dodged it by jumping to the side. Natsuki then stole another pirate's rapier by pulling it out of its hip-sheath, and lunged towards Shizuru, who blocked it, their metal grinding together.

"I'll kill you," Shizuru whispered, their faces close to touching as they shoved their swords together. Shizuru then pushed off Natsuki's blade, spun, and slashed diagonally. Natsuki jumped back, then stepped forward and went straight for Shizuru's now unguarded torso. _Sloppy, _Natsuki thought, knowing she was about to kill the siren of the sea.

Shizuru's eyes widened. How had she left herself open like that? She closed her eyes, expecting her prisoner's blade to enter her side and kill her.

Tomoe jumped in, effectively knocking away Natsuki's blade before it could reach Shizuru. Natsuki then stood, her stolen rapier pointed at Tomoe, who in turn pointed her cutlass at Natsuki. Shizuru watched in awe as her quartermaster and captive glared at each other, swords pointed at each other's throats.

Shizuru had been about to be killed. That girl… Kuga… almost killed her. She had out-fenced Shizuru with her rapier! Shizuru found her voice. "Tomoe," she said quietly. "Step back."

Tomoe blinked and then hissed, "What?!" She didn't look away from Natsuki, knowing better than to turn her back on her opponent. She wouldn't take her eyes off the girl for a _second. _

Tomoe felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Do not harm her," Shizuru said, her voice having fully returned to its normal mixture of power and elegance. "She just demonstrated why I need her alive. Did you see how she used that sword against me?" Shizuru asked, completely making it up as she went along. She had to justify keeping this girl alive.

The other pirates began murmuring in agreement with their queen. Shizuru smirked as she, once again, got people to see things _her _way. "This is why we must keep her alive… for now," Shizuru added.

Natsuki's eyes were still alive with the alertness of an animal ready to defend and fight for its life. The green darted around, flickering from face to face to face until she felt dizzy. She suddenly felt the heart in her chest beating faster and faster, which confused her because she hadn't been moving since Tomoe broke up the fight. Her heart should've been slowing down, not moving faster. Suddenly it felt like she couldn't breathe.

Shizuru watched the brightness in the girl's eyes dim at an alarming pace until the sword dropped from her hand. "Miss Kuga," Shizuru said in alarm when the girl fell to her knees. Shizuru realized, a little too late, how badly she had masked the concern in her voice. She hadn't masked it at all. She could tell because her pirates were staring at her as if she were worried about someone she had just been about to kill, which is exactly what she was. Well, if she had _won _the fight that is. She had lost, and if Tomoe hadn't saved her…

"Nao, what's wrong with her?" Shizuru asked as she watched the redhead drop to her knees as well and catch Natsuki by her shoulders. Nao gripped Natsuki's shoulders firmly and kept her from toppling forward.

"Kuga!" Nao called. Natsuki's eyes slowly lifted to meet Nao's before they closed and she fell forward into the redhead. Nao, panicking, gave Natsuki a shake. The girl's head rolled back and then forward again, though she didn't wake up.

"Someone get Youko," Shizuru commanded as she knelt down next to Nao and gestured for the redhead to give her the girl. Nao did—hesitantly—and watched as Shizuru gently held the prisoner in her arms. Shizuru stared down into the girl's peaceful face with wonderment and fear. "Nao, why has she fallen unconscious?" Shizuru asked calmly, though she so clearly wanted an answer.

Nao shook her head slowly. "I—I don't know… you didn't… you didn't nick her with your sword or anything did you?" The redhead asked, her face lifting to watch that of her captain's.

Shizuru continued staring into that sleeping face. She lifted a hand and moved a few strands of dark hair from the girl's forehead, and then gently caressed the girl's cheek with the back of her hand. She was absolutely lovely. _When she keeps her mouth closed she's not so bad, _Shizuru thought. "No. You saw the fight, she clearly would've nicked _me _had Tomoe not been there…"

Nao nodded. "She's not bleeding anywhere is sh--?" Just then, Duran squawked. Their eyes both lifted to look at the bird, who was still sitting on the planks nearby. Nao remembered Natsuki feeding Duran. "Food," she whispered, her eyes lifting to meet with Shizuru's. "She hasn't been eating, and her fight with you must've used up the last of her energy."

Shizuru's eyes widened in understanding. She lifted her head and shouted to her surrounding pirates. "Someone get Mai and tell her to bring food and water."

Two pirates rushed off and Shizuru continued cradling her prisoner. "She's so young," she said quietly. The girl looked much more childish when she was sleeping, with the kind of peaceful childish innocence. "How old do you think she is?" Shizuru asked Nao, mostly talking to calm herself down.

Nao shrugged. "I think she told me she was eighteen."

"Ah, so she is just a child then," Shizuru murmured. Shizuru had just turned twenty-four. She was beginning to feel old.

Both Nao and Shizuru looked up when Mai came running over. She dropped to her knees and instantly swapped Shizuru's hand away from Natsuki's forehead in order to place her own there. Shizuru arched a brow, but said nothing and instead watched as a thoughtful expression came over her chef's face.

Mai eventually removed her hand and gave the prisoner a sad look. "Poor thing," she said quietly. "Why hasn't she been eating?" Mai asked, as she pulled a basket from behind her and took out a piece of bread and a jug of rum.

Shizuru gently ran a hand down the girl's cheek again, much to Nao and Mai's interest. "She must feel guilty," Shizuru whispered. It had to be that, and Shizuru knew that feeling well. She refused to feel it during the day, but it came back to haunt her at night. "Fool."

Natsuki's mind sparked back to life, but she refused to open her eyes, for someone was gently stroking her cheek and she wanted to enjoy it for a few seconds more. She even leaned into it, causing the hand to freeze in surprise. Natsuki let out a groan and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked up into equally surprised crimson.

Natsuki's heart began beating quickly again, but she was too tired to get up and move. Shizuru's facial expression relaxed. "Harmless," she murmured, like some kind of personal mantra of self-assurance. It served only to increase Natsuki's confusion.

"Duran?" Natsuki asked quietly. A tiny falcon's cry was heard nearby, and she smiled knowing he was content somewhere.

"Your bird is fine," Shizuru said, her hand once again lifting to brush some dark hair from the girl's bright eyes.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Natsuki asked, brow furrowing. She was about to kill the captain… until Tomoe had blocked her sword. There is really no reason why Viola would keep such a prisoner on a ship, sword or no sword, Natsuki had attacked. "I don't understand…" her voice was soft, quiet, as if she were too exhausted to make much noise.

Shizuru kept her face nonchalant as she said, "If we killed everything we didn't understand, what would that make us?"

"Cowards," Natsuki answered, having heard that question before. Did that mean Viola was afraid of her? _Yeah right, _Natsuki thought as she remembered her nightmare. If anything, Natsuki should be afraid of Viola.

The answer brought a small smile to Viola's lips. "Mm," she hummed as she moved her hand to the back of Natsuki's head and shifted so that Natsuki was now sitting up in her lap. Natsuki, of course, struggled to get away but Shizuru held her in place. "You are much less of an annoyance when you're exhausted," Shizuru mused, causing Natsuki to glower.

Mai handed a jug to Shizuru who took it and brought it to Natsuki's lips. "Drink," she demanded.

Natsuki did just that, before coughing and sputtering. "Rum," she coughed out.

Shizuru's lips curved into an amused smile. "Yes, we watered it down though for you. Can you really not handle watered down rum?" She asked it in a mocking tone, as if Natsuki weren't grown up enough to handle the rum.

Natsuki glared at Viola and once again moved to get out of the woman's lap. She felt like a child. There she was, sitting on the captain's lap like a little girl, on the deck of a ship, while Nao and Mai watched as she got fed. This was _not _okay as far as Natsuki was concerned.

Shizuru finally allowed Natsuki to roll away from her, but only after she was satisfied the girl could stand without falling. Tomoe held out a hand to Shizuru, who gracefully accepted it and rose to her feet in one fluid movement. Shizuru watched her prisoner like a hawk, and the prisoner certainly knew this. She could feel it.

Natsuki used the sleeve of her white blouse to wipe at her mouth. Not the best of manners, but what the hell, she was on a pirate ship after all. She wasn't going to waste her manners on Viola _or _Viola's pirates.

Viola, who hadn't taken her intimidating eyes off of her prisoner, tilted her head to the side and asked, "Feeling better, my captive?"

Natsuki, who did indeed feel better (if not a little nauseated from eating so fast), nodded slowly and looked at Nao then Tomoe, who stood silently on either side of their captain. "I'm fine," she finally grumbled as she turned her back on the three women. She felt slightly embarrassed. Having collapsed like that so suddenly, especially after a fight (one she had been _winning) _felt awful.

Strong arms wrapped around Natsuki from behind, causing the younger girl to tense up. The familiar sound of lips parting near her ear (and pirates chuckling as they passed) caused her cheeks to turn scarlet. "I almost killed you," Natsuki growled out in a low tone, effectively stopping the woman from saying whatever infuriating thing she had just been about to say.

Shizuru grinned and then moved in to kiss Natsuki's bright red ear. She squeezed harder when the girl let out a small gasp and went even more rigid then before. "Relax," Shizuru cooed straight into Natsuki's ear. "You did almost kill me," she commented, as if she hadn't really thought much about it. "But would you not have missed me afterwards?"

Viola was teasing her. Natsuki couldn't believe it. She had almost killed this woman yet the pirate seemed relentless, unfazed by her near-death experience.

"Get away from me!" Natsuki yelled as she struggled to get out of the pirate queen's grasp. Shizuru shrugged and let Natsuki go. The girl tumbled forward, not expecting Viola to actually let go of her so soon. Luckily, she didn't fall flat on her face as per usual.

When Natsuki turned around, Viola was walking away, her quartermaster trailing behind her. "Where is…?" She trailed off, realizing she shouldn't care where the Captain was going. Still, her emeralds followed the woman until she managed to tear her eyes away and focus back on the boatswain.

Nao stepped forward and held Duran out on a gloved hand. "To do pirate queen stuff, you think she's going to stick around to play with you some more? She's got stuff to do," the redhead explained nonchalantly.

Natsuki, ignoring Nao's blatant answer, happily accepted Duran. The bird seemed much more content to be back with Natsuki, and hastily clawed his way up Natsuki's already cut up arm. He stopped when he was on her shoulder, and Natsuki giggled when he began snapping at a strand of dark hair.

Nao rolled her eyes as she watched the display, mostly because she didn't want to accidently 'aw.' The redhead cleared her throat, effectively getting Natsuki's attention off the bird. "Are you sure you're alright?" Nao asked, unable to mask the concern from her voice in time.

Natsuki nodded, the caring tone going unnoticed. "Yeah, that bread tasted, well, not stale." Surprising, considering the pirates had complained about stale and spoiled food the night before when Natsuki gave her food to Duran. She turned to look down the main deck. Viola was nowhere to be seen. Where had that woman gon—?

"We've hit land," Nao explained as she began walking away. Natsuki scrambled after the other girl and tried to keep pace with her as they walked down the deck towards the opposite side of the ship. "So the food you ate was fresh from town."

Natsuki stepped next to Nao and the two looked down from the ship. Pirates were walking down ramps leading from the ship down to the docks. They all seemed to be carrying supplies. Chie was carrying a new spyglass and a sack over her shoulder as she walked up the ramp, probably to put her newly purchased items in her room. Aoi followed closely behind, her own bag at her side.

"You're pirates, so shouldn't you just, you know, kill and pillage for supplies?" Natsuki asked, completely dumbfounded as her eyes took in the cove. There was no town in sight, just a road leading from the docks to the small marketplace and stables and then disappearing into the tropical forest. The road probably led to the town.

Nao watched with a bored expression as the pirates loaded things onto the ship. They reminded her of worker ants, eager to get their newly acquired goods to their _queen. _Eventually, Nao processed Natsuki's question, and she shrugged. "This is Skull Cove," she said as she pointed to the dock. It was bustling with people and traders, who were not pirates but simple civilians it looked like. "It's a neutral territory, technically, so there are no angry navy ships here to inspect us and hang us. But," Nao turned to look at Natsuki, though the girl's interested expression was so intense that Nao almost forgot what she was about to say. "Ah…" Nao blinked.

Natsuki tilted her head slightly, her dark hair billowing in the wind, making her look wild and sexier than usual. "What?" Natsuki asked, her brow furrowing when Nao was staring at her funny.

Nao snapped out of it and began chewing on her bottom lip before snapping her eyes away from Natsuki's face and instead focusing on the traders down below. "Uh, as I was saying, Kuga," Nao gave Natsuki a sidelong glance, "there are no laws here, really. The island is run by a pirate lord, too, so this is sort of a safe haven for pirates." Nao's eyelids lowered slightly as she noticed Tomoe approaching from behind Kuga. "There are a ton around the world," Nao said quickly as she stepped away from the edge of the ship and turned to face Tomoe's direction. "It's where pirates do most of their trading and selling," she finished.

Tomoe arrived just in time and stopped in front of them. Natsuki turned and frowned when she saw who it was. The quartermaster was here but no Captain. She completely ignored Natsuki's presence and instead focused her attention on the boatswain. "Nao," Tomoe said, "we need the prisoner down in the branding room. The tools are ready."

It took Nao a moment to understand what Tomoe was saying. She then saw Natsuki watching her curiously from the corner of her eye. Nao swallowed. "The… Captain wants this?"

Tomoe rolled her eyes. "No duh, the Captain wants this. Why else would I be here relaying to you her message?" Tomoe then glanced at Natsuki, who simply lifted a brow in response. "You," Tomoe said, her tone icy and harsh, "come with me."

Natsuki huffed and folded her arms. "Make me," she said indignantly as she shifted her weight to one side and looked as arrogant as she could manage.

Nao face palmed and sighed. Why did this girl always have to make trouble for herself? "She didn't actually mean that—" Nao started, though she stopped when she saw the twinkle in Tomoe's eyes.

Tomoe's lips curved into a dangerous smile as she drew her flintlock pistol and pointed it straight at Natsuki. "Alright," Tomoe hissed, "I will. Get moving or you die."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "Okay, shoot me," she dared, her voice husky as she stepped closer to Tomoe, who took a step backwards in surprise.

Natsuki took another step, the tip of the pistol pressing straight into her chest. She stood tall, her eyes piercing into Tomoe's stormy gray ones. "Do it," she demanded, her expression just a little too intense for it to be considered stoic.

Tomoe's eyes widened as far as they would go. She drew back the hammer of the pistol with her thumb until a satisfying click was heard. She swallowed hard. Would Viola be mad if she actually did kill the prisoner? It was just Kuga was _so _damned annoying!

A warm hand wrapped affectionately on Tomoe's shoulder, just as Tomoe was about to pull the trigger. The pressure of the hand on her shoulder changed slightly, becoming heavier, as the body behind her leaned over her shoulder and the sound of lips parting could be heard near her ear. "Please do not shoot my captive, dearest Tomoe," Shizuru cooed. She released Tomoe's shoulder when the pistol was lowered.

Tomoe found herself being gently shoved behind Shizuru, and she felt protected. Safe.

Natsuki watched as Viola hid the quartermaster behind her, as if she were afraid Natsuki would hurt her or something. _As if, _Natsuki thought, s_he's the one with the gun. _

Viola's lips curved into a darkly mischievous smile as the crimson took Natsuki in. "Miss Kuga," she purred, "Why am I not surprised I had to come all the way back up here to retrieve you?" Viola stepped closer, and Natsuki's body stiffened. "Come," Viola demanded as she offered Natsuki her hand.

Natsuki's eyes widened slightly before narrowing at the offered hand. She stared at the Captain's long and slender fingers, the perfectly shaped and taken care of nails with not a speck of dirt under them, and the lines in which a fortune teller could read and find all of Viola's future and fortunes. Natsuki then noticed a thick string of purple ribbon wrapped tightly around Viola's slender wrist. It looked as if it were made of lace. Purple silk? Purple was the color of royalty. This pirate had nerve!

Natsuki found herself slowly reaching out her hand for Viola's, if only because she wanted to touch the purple ribbon. The pad of her pointer finger gently felt the soft ribbon, and it was then she noticed words etched in golden ink were written on this ribbon. She was about to move forward for a closer look when Viola's hand moved and caught her own.

Natsuki shot her eyes up to meet those of an intrigued and surprised Viola. Oh. Had she just been touching something the Captain was wearing like a total weirdo? _Great._

Shizuru found herself at a loss of words. The captive had just… examined her wrist. _What a strange girl, _Shizuru mused as she admired Natsuki's completely horrified expression at what she had just done. "Yes, well," Shizuru clenched her fingers tightly around the hand of Kuga, who began tugging her hand away but to no avail. Shizuru wouldn't let go. "Come along then," Shizuru said as she turned and began dragging the girl by the hand.

Nao and Tomoe exchanged completely baffled expressions before scrambling to follow after their determined captain and her struggling captive.

* * *

"For. The. Last. Time!" Natsuki yelled as she continued trying to pry Shizuru's fingers from her hand. Shizuru had led her down the hatch and deep into the hull of the _Kiyohime. _Nao and Tomoe had remained relatively silent from behind them as they followed. "WHERE are you taking me?!"

Shizuru rolled her eyes and fought back a groan. "Quiet or I will introduce you to my friend, Davy Jones," Shizuru threatened, her voice honey sweet. She tugged Natsuki through a door and into a small room, where she effortlessly threw Natsuki to the ground.

Nao had winced and was just barely able to stop herself from moving forward to help Natsuki up. Shizuru noticed, but made no comment.

Shizuru instead gestured for Tomoe to enter the room before walking next to where Natsuki was pushing herself up from the ground.

Natsuki glared at the floor and stared at her hands against the wooden planks. Her hands were not nearly as smooth and perfect as Viola's, yet they were clearly not stained with as much blood. She tilted her head up and stared into amused dark red eyes. "Do you ever get tired of shoving me to the ground?" Natsuki asked as she began to stand up.

"No, why do you ask?" Shizuru said simply as she tilted her head to the side and watched as the girl stood straight and looked around for Duran, who had flown off her shoulder as she was pushed forward. Duran was being lifted up by Nao, who walked him over to a wooden crate and set him down on it before walking back. She offered Natsuki a smile, and Natsuki smiled back.

Shizuru's eyes narrowed and she turned to look at Tomoe, who was heating up the iron rod over a flame. Natsuki followed Viola's eyes and blinked in confusion. Why was the quartermaster heating up and iron rod? And why was she down here when there was _land _nearby?

_Oh, _Natsuki thought suddenly, her eyes widening in realization as Tomoe smirked at her. _No. _Natsuki's eyes quickly darted to Viola's. "You can't," she said quietly. "Please."

Shizuru arched a slender brow, once again caught off guard by this girl's words. "Please?" Shizuru uttered, almost in disbelief. Her lips formed a Cheshire cat grin. "I _can _and I _will," _Shizuru whispered as she lowered her face to Natsuki's, her eyes now level with the slightly shorter girl's.

Natsuki looked desperately at Nao, who instantly turned away, a frown on her pretty face. "Nao," Natsuki said loudly, the slight trickle of panic in her tone giving her away. "Nao, don't let her… do this…" Nao slowly turned her head to give Natsuki the most sorrowful expression the girl had ever seen. So helpless, so guilty, so _wanting _to help but not being able to.

Shizuru stepped in front of Natsuki's vision of Nao and frowned down at her prisoner. "I am not entirely sure what your relationship with my boatswain is, my captive, but I can assure you that no matter _what _it may be, she will _always _be loyal to me over you." Shizuru then turned her head to Tomoe. "Is the iron ready yet, Tomoe?"

Tomoe continued holding the iron over the flame. "Just hold on a bit longer, Captain," she smiled, "I want it to be _really _hot."

Natsuki lost it. "So that's it then?" She growled out. "You're going to brand me like some type of cattle? Like a slave? Am I livestock? Can I be sold and bought? Do I belong to _you, _Captain Viola?" Her husky voice was like steel, her eyes burned with anger and fear and her fists clenched at her sides. She could run, but where could she go, really? The pirates would catch her. Viola would catch her. Natsuki was always, _always _caught, trapped, _caged._

Viola's face remained stoic at her prisoner's little outburst. Though it did evoke a feeling of guilt and sorrow… which Shizuru didn't like… not at all. Didn't she get enough of guilt at night? Didn't it keep her awake most nights? No, this girl was not allowed to make her feel this way!

"Yes," Viola hissed as she grabbed Natsuki's collar and tugged her close. Natsuki let out a surprised yelp and wrapped her own hands around the one gripping her shirt. Emeralds stared fearfully into blood red irises. Such an odd color. Such a perfectly fitting color. "_You belong to me,_" Shizuru finished as she released Natsuki and began unbuttoning the girl's shirt.

Natsuki didn't protest. In fact she stood there, her face becoming expressionless as she allowed the pirate queen to undress her once again. She let her mind drift out of her body, hoping that if she did that, she wouldn't feel a thing. Natsuki finally blinked back into reality when the shirt was pushed over her shoulders and fell to the floor in a wrinkled mess. Shizuru stepped back and admired Kuga's body once more. How perfectly trim and lithe it was. How thin this girl was getting… ah yes, she had only recently agreed to start eating normally.

Nao prevented her head from turning. The second she saw what Viola was doing she turned her head away and stared straight at Duran, who did not look like a happy bird. Nao didn't want to see this. She didn't want to hear it either, but she felt sticking her fingers in her ears and singing 'la la la' would be rather ineffective.

Tomoe approached Natsuki from behind, hot iron in hand and menacing expression on her face. She stopped about a foot away and asked, "Where do you want it, Captain?"

Shizuru, eyes never leaving the pleading and terrified green of her prisoner, merely said, "Lower left of her back." Her voice did not have the usual energy in it as before. She didn't like that Kuga could make her feel guilt, sadness, she did not like that these emotions—ones she had learned to ignore for the most part—came back in full force when Kuga brought them out. Should she kill this girl then? Maybe she wasn't worth keeping around… she was getting dangerous.

Natsuki was trying so hard not to tremble as she waited for Tomoe to brand her. No matter what happened after this stupid pirate ordeal, she'd now always have a reminder. She'd _always _be a part of it.

Viola walked over to a crate, picked up a bottle of rum, and walked back. She uncorked it and lifted the bottle to Natsuki's lips. The girl didn't resist, and instead drank a few sips before coughing. When she was done with that, Shizuru smiled and said, "This will help," before sticking the cork right in Natsuki's mouth. "Bite on that."

Natsuki glared and spit the cork to the planks below. "I want you to hear the pain you bring people, Viola. I want you to feel some of it, you goddamn bit—"

Tomoe took this opportunity to press the hot iron into Natsuki's lower left of her back. The soft flesh there instantly burned, causing the disgusting smell of burning skin to fill the room. The iron's tip design was of an 'S' shaped and designed to look like a snake wrapping around a sword pointing downwards. It was Shizuru's symbol and it was the same as on her ship's flag.

Natsuki cried out and tears instantly flowed down her cheeks. Her body lurched forward, though Viola caught her in time and held her in place so that Tomoe could finish. Natsuki shook violently in Shizuru's arms, though her screams were muffled by Shizuru's dark red coat.

Tomoe enjoyed watching the steam that came off of the iron. She pulled it away when she was satisfied the brand would leave a permanent mark. Natsuki's body collapsed once the hot iron had been lifted from her skin and only Shizuru was holding her up.

Natsuki clutched the back of Shizuru, her fingers digging into the coat and her head pressed firmly against the Captain's breast. She'd move if she had the energy. Her sobs were choked as she waited for the pain to subside. Something told her it wouldn't stop hurting for a few days. This pain was much worse than when Shizuru had sliced an 'X' into Natsuki's back, yet Natsuki knew it wasn't nearly as dangerous or as bad.

Shizuru continued holding Natsuki against her, her eyebrows lifted in surprise as she looked over to Tomoe who merely shrugged and walked back to put the iron down. Shizuru gently stroked the girl's long dark locks, her fingers looking especially pale against the midnight black that was Kuga's hair. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Shizuru whispered down to Natsuki, whose body stopped trembling and shaking and instead turned to jelly as Natsuki released all control of her limbs.

Why? Why was Viola's tone so loving? So caring? Like a parent cooing softly to her crying child in an attempt to comfort her. It was disgusting, awful that such a person had the gift to sound such a way! So deceiving!

"I… hate you," Natsuki choked out when she had stopped crying and her throat no longer hurt from screaming. "I will _always _despise you," Natsuki mumbled into Shizuru's shirt. She slowly lifted away from Viola, who continued stroking her hair as if she hadn't just branded the poor girl. Natsuki finally managed to sit up, though her body was still weak from the shock and pain. Her eyes stared tiredly into Viola's.

"_Hate_ is such a strong word, my captive," Viola said as her hands slipped from the back of Natsuki's head, around her neck, down her chest, and gently down her sides before slipping off completely. "Come, let us get off the floor and see how Tomoe did, yes?" Shizuru then lifted off the ground, taking Natsuki with her.

Shizuru released Natsuki, mostly to see if the girl could stand on her own. It was a branding for god's sake! It wasn't that big of a deal as far as Shizuru was concerned. Of course, it wasn't a simple branding to Natsuki, therefore the effects took a much greater toll on her mentally as well as physically. The pirates had asked to be branded and become a part of Shizuru's crew, her property. Natsuki hadn't wanted this.

Nao came up from behind Natsuki, ready to catch her if she fell. She didn't. Instead Natsuki stood straight and silent, her eyes staring down at the planks rather than at Shizuru's crimson.

Tomoe handed Natsuki her shirt and waited as Natsuki slowly put it back on. Shizuru felt rather odd. As much as she thought Kuga had a big mouth, she much preferred it when the girl was talkative and complaining rather than deathly silent. Oh she was so pretty too. Her cheeks were tear-stained, and she looked so innocent then.

Natsuki stepped backwards, away from Viola and Tomoe and towards Nao, who eagerly stepped up so that they were side-by-side. "Now what?" Natsuki finally asked, her face still expressionless, her tone still dull and plain.

Shizuru fought back a frown. This girl was much more entertaining when she was expressive. Fine. Shizuru will just have to make her expressive. "We are going to get some supplies in town… you are to accompany me."

Forest green eyes lit up, Shizuru smiled. _Perfect. _

_

* * *

  
_

"How are you feeling?" Nao asked as she and Natsuki waited by the top of the ramp for Viola and Tomoe.

"I'm fine," Natsuki grumbled, though the mark on her back felt like it was on fire. "I'll _be _fine. There's nothing I can do to make it stop hurting so I'm not going to complain."

"That's the spirit!" Nao exclaimed happily. "You should probably go see Youko too, about those stitches, they're definitely ready to come out seeing as the cuts weren't even that deep to begin with."

Natsuki nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'll do that." _Except I won't, because I am definitely running off the first chance I get. _Natsuki looked at Duran, who was sitting comfortably on her shoulder. Well, comfortably for _him. _She was definitely going to see if she could get a pair of leather gloves and maybe a leather shoulder pad before running away. She had grown used to the cuts and slices in her arm due to Duran's sharp talons. She knew they would heal, so she wasn't too worried.

Viola, closely followed by Tomoe, appeared and strode confidently towards Natsuki and Nao. "Are you feeling much better?" Viola asked when she arrived. She looked Natsuki up and down. "I hope you are not in too much pain?"

Natsuki quirked a brow. "You… do?"

Viola paused. Processed this. And then shook her head. "No, actually I do not hope that. Thank you for correcting me."

Natsuki glared. "Thought so."

"Ara, ara, Miss Kuga has such an attitude," Shizuru teased, only causing Natsuki's face to get even angrier. Viola smirked then looked to Nao. "Shall we get going then?" She walked past Natsuki and Nao, followed by Tomoe, who was then followed by Nao and Natsuki.

Natsuki couldn't help but notice Viola had such a distinct walk. Her back was perfectly straight. She could probably balance books on her head while walking! Her stride was powerful, slightly arrogant, and completely seductive. The way her hips moved was… incredibly…

"Kuga?" Nao asked as she elbowed her friend. "What are you staring at?"

Natsuki snapped back into reality and rubbed at her arm, which Nao had just elbowed. "N—nothing. The dock? The people on the docks? The wooden planks that make up the dock-?" Natsuki tried quickly.

"I get it, I get it, you were checking out the docks." Nao eyed Natsuki suspiciously. They were walking down the wooden dock, their boots making a pleasant and familiar sound to Natsuki's ears. She noticed most people took horses and tied their bags to the saddle. The docks were not connected to the town, unlike at home where she could see the small port from her house. She missed watching the sunset on the docks with Toru, or from her room, where the setting sun would cast beautiful rays of color onto her wall.

"We'll be taking horses," Nao said after a moment. "Most people just walk into town, but Viola needs to be impressive if we're all going to be welcomed and feared."

Natsuki continued walking along the dock. They were still pretty far from the land, these docks being much longer for the bigger ships rather than small fishing boats of her town. Natsuki was marveling at how deep the water was until a trader walking by accidently bumped into Viola, who slipped ever so gracefully to her side and fell into the water with a splash.

Shizuru didn't even make a sound as she was pushed to the side and began to fall over the side of the dock. It was like slow motion, and what was really only a small fall felt like she was falling off a cliff. _No, no, _Shizuru thought, her heart racing as she neared the water. _Not the ocean… don't let it swallow me. Not like this. _

"Viola!" Tomoe and Nao yelled at the same time. Natsuki just stood there, a small smile on her lips. _Oh, no, whatever will we do? _She thought happily.

"She can't swim!" Tomoe yelled hysterically as she dropped to her knees and stared into the dark water her Captain had just disappeared under.

"Neither can I…" Nao said, her eyes going distant as she realized she knew no one that could swim. It wasn't uncommon for pirates to not know how to swim, in fact mostly the natives of uncivilized nations or hunters knew how to swim. Hunters. Nao glanced at Natsuki, who looked bored with folded arms and tired eyes. "Kuga!" Nao yelled. "Help her!"

Natsuki glanced at Nao in surprise. "Are you serious?" She asked. Her arms relaxed at her sides as she realized that no one here, besides her apparently, could swim. She frowned. That's what she gets for living in a fishing town. Everyone could swim there. You practically learned to swim before learning how to walk.

Emeralds turned to stare into the deep water. A glimmer of crimson was the last thing she had to see before quickly kicking off her boots and diving headfirst into the dark depths. The water was surprisingly not cold. Then again, they were on an island with palm trees, Natsuki idly remembered as she began swimming downwards where the water became colder and darker. The docks at home were surrounded by rather shallow water, so it was a wonder to her how these docks were placed in such deep water. No wonder they were so old and creaky, they'd probably rot away soon enough.

Shizuru opened her mouth, as if she were about to scream. Instead, water rushed into her throat and down into her lungs where they choked the life out of her. Drowning, she was drowning. What an awful way to die. The worst way. She reached her hands upwards, towards the slowly disappearing light. _No…_

Natsuki's mind was racing. This sucked. She really didn't care about Viola at all, so why was she trying so desperately to save such an evil woman? Is it because no one deserved to die in the way they feared the most?

Viola decided to give up when the darkness completely consumed her. No matter how much she thrashed she could still feel the souls of the dead dragging her down to join them in Hell, or wherever it is she sent most of them.

And then a hand wrapped around her own. Viola's eyes opened wide as she was pulled upwards. Was she dead? Did she somehow get accepted into Heaven and was an angel pulling her up into the clouds above?

Still, the water had been too much. The last thing Shizuru Viola saw before she closed her eyes were bright green irises that glowed intensely in the dark water surrounding them, looking at her condescendingly… _how did you get yourself into this mess? _

_Kannin na._

* * *

Natsuki gasped for air when she broke the surface of the water. Her wet hair was thrown back, away from her eyes, and she tugged the body she was carrying upwards. Cradling Viola's head in her arms, Natsuki took a second to slap the woman's cheek. "Viola?" Natsuki asked the peaceful looking face. No response. _Crap. _

"Give her here!" Tomoe yelled as she beckoned for Natsuki to swim over to the side of the dock. Natsuki somehow managed to keep Viola's head above water as she swam towards Tomoe and Nao, who were both waiting rather impatiently.

The second Natsuki was close enough, Tomoe reached down and grabbed Shizuru's arms. Nao offered her hand to Natsuki, who accepted the help and allowed herself to get pulled upwards.

"Lay her out on the planks," Natsuki commanded. She barely even looked at the crowd of pirates and traders that had gathered around them. Tomoe and Nao laid Shizuru's body out as told and then watched as Natsuki knelt beside Shizuru's head. Natsuki quickly tilted Shizuru's head backwards and placed one hand under the pirate queen's neck. She then gently lifted the woman's head and then checked to see if she heard or felt any breathing. There was none.

"Is she alive?" Tomoe asked, her voice high-pitched and alarmed. Her eyes were wide and her hands were restless as she continually cracked her knuckles over and over again.

"She's dead!" A pirate cried out. Soon murmuring among the pirates and the traders began. "The Pirate Queen is dead!"

Natsuki, ignoring the panic that was beginning to stir all around her, and even in her own chest, placed her mouth over Shizuru's and blew in. She lifted briefly and then repeated this four more times.

"She's dead… it's hopeless… what are you _doing _to her, Kuga?" Chie said, too traumatized to actually put any force into her words. She had no idea why the prisoner was kissing her dead captain, yet she was in too much shock to do anything about it. Besides, it was beautiful looking in a strange, tragic way.

Natsuki was about to give up. Why was she trying so hard to save this evil woman's life anyways? _Because I don't want to be like her, I don't want to be the cause of someone else's death. _The memory of her killing two pirates flashed through her mind. _That's different, _she rationalized, _they were trying to kill me. _And on that note, were they any different from Viola? Did it matter if the victim was _about _to kill her or if they probably _would _in the future? Would it be right to punish Viola… to let her die only because Natsuki _assumed _that Viola would eventually be the death of her? It wasn't right. She couldn't let this woman die for something that hadn't even been done yet. Maybe she just needed a second chance.

The seawater in Shizuru's lungs exited out her mouth as the pirate queen came sputtering to life again. Eyes fluttered open, and crimson stared straight up into the emerald she had seen right before she closed her eyes for what she thought would be the last time.

Natsuki stared down into the woman's eyes for a few seconds… _just_ to make sure she was seriously awake again, before letting out a relieved sigh and sitting back on her haunches. She attempted to flick her hair over her shoulder, which was a little more difficult than usual due to it being wet.

Shizuru blinked, unsure of where the green had gone… or what the hell had just happened. Had she just fallen off the deck? Had she just almost _drowned? _

The captain sat up and looked around. Some of her pirate crew was surrounding her, some of the traders of Skull Cove were watching her, and her prisoner was sitting about a foot away, her head tilted back as she looked up towards the sky. Shizuru continued staring at her captive. Had Kuga just saved her life? And if so, why was the girl acting like nothing had just happened. Shizuru followed the girl's eyes upwards. It was just the sky.

"Viola!" Tomoe yelled as she launched forward and wrapped her arms around Shizuru's neck. She nuzzled her face against the wet skin of the siren's neck and let out a small, content sigh. "Shizuru," she whispered so no one but the captain could hear, "you had me so worried… never do that again."

Shizuru cleared her throat and gently patted Tomoe on the back, though her eyes were still on Kuga, who had lowered her gaze from the sky to stare dully at the captain and the quartermaster. Shizuru followed Kuga with her eyes as the girl stood up slowly and walked over to Nao, who looked absolutely amazed.

"Witch…" someone whispered.

"Witch!" This time it was yelled.

Natsuki's brow furrowed. "What?" She asked. "Witch?"

Nao grabbed Natsuki's shoulder and shoved the girl behind her. "She's not a witch," Nao declared, her tone low and dangerous. Her eyes narrowed, their olive-green glaring at everyone who was now staring at Kuga as if she were a freak instead of a hero.

"Then how did she bring the dead back to life?" Someone questioned. There were too many people now chattering so Nao had no idea who to glare at specifically.

"Are you people stupid?" Natsuki asked, when she realized Nao had no idea how to explain bringing Viola back to life either. "Everyone from my town knows how to do that!" She argued. "It's the '_kiss of life?' _Every fisherman from my town has to know how to do it or else…" She frowned, this was pointless wasn't it? Had these people never seen mouth-to-mouth? Natsuki knew most people did not know how to swim, though it surprised her that no one else knew how to save someone from drowning. This was a port! People who spent time by the sea should have this as common knowledge! Right?

Viola, who did indeed know what the 'kiss of life' was, rolled her eyes as she gently pushed Tomoe off of her and accepted Chie's hand. "Thank you, Chie," Shizuru said as she allowed herself to be pulled up.

"Are you alright, Captain Viola?" Mai asked as she came running down the ramp. She quickly jogged to Viola's side and wrapped her arm around the woman's shoulders. "Can you stand all right?"

Shizuru coughed into her hand and tried to appear as normal and healthy as possible. She was not a fan of showing weakness.

Natsuki marveled at the Captain's lightly flushed cheeks. _Don't tell me she's embarrassed about almost dying? That's the stupidest thing to be embarrassed about, _The girl thought. It did make the older woman seem more… _human _though. It was almost kind of cute.

"I am quite alright, Mai, thank you." Captain Viola's voice was only a little off, only a little telling of the fact that she had almost just drowned. Her words came slow, and her responses to the multiple 'are you alright?' questions came a few seconds too late than normal. Viola was clearly trying to catch her breath, to return her body to a state of normalcy before she came across the people as pathetic, weak… as just another poor, naïve woman trying to command a ship.

Shizuru's eyes lifted to meet with Natsuki's. "She is not a witch," she said, her voice as loud and as normal as she could make it. She really wanted to crawl into bed and go to sleep, but she couldn't let these people think she was weak. After all, _he _would probably hear about this little mishap. "What she did is a common technique to… breathe the life back into someone. It is a medical practice… science, there is no witchcraft here."

"Didn't you find her on a ship from some creepy town?" Someone asked. "Maybe they practice witchcraft there!"

"No," Shizuru growled, her voice harsh and daring whoever spoke to defy her again. Her crimson left Natsuki's emeralds to look around the crowd that had gathered. "She… saved my life," and saying that out loud… made Shizuru realize that it was true, "there _is no witchcraft _here. She is no witch. She is _my prisoner _and I will not have anyone stealing my property." Shizuru smiled and drew her sword, which she idly remembered made her sinking to the bottom of the sea faster just moments ago. "Unless, of course, you want to fight me for her." With that, the captain offered the accusers a warm yet dangerous smile. No one took her up on that offer. "That's what I thought," Shizuru said as she sheathed her cutlass and began walking back to the ship.

As she walked passed her pirates and the onlookers she grabbed Natsuki's arm and began tugging the girl up the ramp with her. Natsuki didn't protest, and instead walked a little faster to catch up with the captain.

Shizuru led the younger girl silently across the main deck towards her quarters, where she simply nodded quickly to her guard (who looked rather confused, after all, her captain and her prisoner were soaked head-to-toe) and entered her cabin.

Natsuki was silent as Viola walked to her wardrobe and instantly began undressing. She did not care that the prisoner was behind her, nor did she find it odd the captive wasn't talking. _The girl probably turned around already, _she thought with a small chuckle.

Natsuki had not, in fact, turned around. She was actually watching as Viola removed layer after layer after layer of wet clothing. It's not that she was… hoping to see anything or anything like that! She just wanted to see what Viola looked like underneath all that luxurious clothing… that's all. That wasn't weird or anything, she was just curious is all.

Shizuru finally pulled off everything but her undergarments. She slowly turned around and her eyes instantly met with her prisoners, though to say she was surprised was an understatement. It was a pleasant surprise, if anything. "Why did you do that?" Shizuru asked as she stepped closer to Natsuki. She realized her undergarments were sticking to her skin, and probably see-through. It was humorous to watch as Natsuki kept her eyes focused on Shizuru's own, refusing to look lower.

"Do what?" Natsuki asked quietly. She focused on that odd red color, the dark rim surrounding it, the long eyelashes. She was _not _going to look down, but she was not going to give the captain the pleasure of looking away either.

Shizuru's lips curved into a smile and she took another step. "Do not play dumb with me, my captive…" she purred the word _captive _and it was enough to make pink Natsuki's cheeks. "You saved my life… after almost taking it this morning. Why would someone do such a thing? Are you mad?" Shizuru tilted her head to the side, her eyelids lowering slightly as if that would help her understand the young girl in front of her.

A few seconds of silence passed as Natsuki articulated her answer in her head. "I… couldn't let you die." She smiled. "Although you do probably deserve death."

Viola sighed and shifted her weight to one side. She ran a hand through her hair, which was beginning to get even curlier than usual on the ends due to the salt water. "This again? Really, my captive, can you not think of anything else to say?" Shizuru finally finished walking the distance to Natsuki, who _had _to look away this time, for Shizuru's body was much too close.

"Ah…" Natsuki mumbled.

Shizuru turned Natsuki's head to face her with the use of her pointer finger on the slightly shorter girl's chin. "Yes?" She asked, a slender eyebrow lifting. "Will you tell me why you bothered saving the one that imprisons you and causes you so much…" Shizuru's right hand slid down Natsuki's side, lifted under the shirt, and gently touched the newly made brand mark on the girl's lower back, "_pain?" _Shizuru finished, her lips now an inch away from Natsuki's, which opened to release a small cry of anguish.

Natsuki, after recovering from the now throbbing symbol in her back, shoved Viola away and scrambled to the opposite end of the room. She pressed her back against it and glared at Shizuru, who was now giggling with her hand up to her mouth. "S-Stay away from me, Viola!"

Shizuru continued giggling. "Such a cute child," she murmured before shrugging slightly, turning around, and walking back towards her wardrobe. Natsuki tried, she _really tried _not to watch the woman's ass as she walked away. It was just a little difficult, for some reason. _For god's sake, _Natsuki whimpered in her head as she _mentally _covered her eyes. She just couldn't bring this action to actually take place physically.

"I saved you," Natsuki started, her voice quiet as she stared at the back of Viola's head, "because I could not let someone die in the way they most feared. I am not… I am not you. I do not kill people, nor do I let them die."

Shizuru put a robe over herself before pulling off her undergarments. She wasn't going to just reveal herself _completely _to her prisoner. Sure she liked having fun, but the only people who got to see her fully naked were those she slept with. Of course, she intended on having Kuga warm her bed at some point… whether she liked it or not. Though, Shizuru was sure she would like it, even if she were to complain.

"You killed those two pirates the first day I… _caught _you. Nina and her little friend. I forget her name. Something with an _E…"_

"That's different," Natsuki argued as she pushed off the wall and walked over to Viola's bed. She sat down. Why? Because she was soaking wet, and she wanted to get Viola's bed that way as well. Viola turned around as she was buttoning up a dry blouse, and she frowned when she saw her bed was getting soaked.

"You will sleep on that side tonight," Viola declared, and this was effective in getting Natsuki to stand up right away. Shizuru smirked. "Now tell me," she pulled on a dry waistcoat, this one was purple rather than her usual red, "Why is it that you killing my two pirates is different than what I do?"

"They were going to kill me and the children… I had to defend myself and those younger than me. You… you were simply walking on a dock. You were causing no harm to anyone. It wasn't fair. Now… if you were to be stabbed or thrown off the dock in a sword fight… I would have let you drown." Natsuki smiled when Shizuru pouted.

Shizuru tilted her head slightly. "Mm, this is true," she murmured as she finished pulling on a different pair of knee-high leather boots. She held out her hand. "Come," she commanded, "let me dress you in warm clothes."

Natsuki stayed where she was. "I can dress myself." And with that, she strode over, ignoring Shizuru's hand.

Shizuru lowered her hand and watched. "So do my past crimes mean nothing to you?" Shizuru asked, her voice not teasing, not playful, not even threatening just… serious. "You don't think I've killed young girls just like you? Beautiful little things that I've toyed with for months before ending swiftly? You don't think I've killed my share of families and—"

"Do not misunderstand me, _Captain Viola," _Natsuki said, her eyes narrowing as she glared over her shoulder at the older woman. "I do not forgive you for your past crimes. It is not _my _place to forgive you. I was not there to witness the majority of your past crimes. Only you can say how worthy you are of being saved from death."

Shizuru's heart pounded in her chest. "I am not worthy," she whispered, "you should have let me drown."

Natsuki was silent, and she turned her body halfway to face Shizuru. "Perhaps," Natsuki said quietly, "but then you would be robbed at chance of redemption… and that would make _me _unworthy of saving."

_Redemption? The souls that linger here disagree with you, my captive. _Shizuru was silent. She stared at this prisoner… this _person, _and then she turned and began walking briskly towards the exit. "Meet me outside when you are done," she said simply as she shut the door behind her, now afraid of what she had been keeping locked up in the brig all this time, for she certainly was not just a naïve girl.

* * *

Nao approached Shizuru and looked the woman up and down. "So… how are you feeling?" Nao asked. She took in the woman's calm exterior and dry clothes. It was almost funny how Shizuru and Natsuki had almost killed each other today, then Natsuki had fainted… which Shizuru took care of, and then Shizuru had almost drowned, which _Kuga _had taken care of. Nao let out a long sigh. _Just another day in the life of a pirate, I guess._

Shizuru glanced at the redhead and then smiled warmly, though it was a tad weak to match up to her usual smiles. "I am fine, thank you, Yuuki." Shizuru then noticed Tomoe approaching, and she gave the girl a nod. "I am quite alright, Tomoe… no need to worry."

Tomoe smiled and nodded back. "Yes… I am glad. You scared the crew nearly to death, Shizuru."

The captain merely smiled. "Kannin na, my dear friend," Shizuru said as she leaned on the wall outside of her cabin door, arms folded over her chest. "Did you dispose of the man who knocked me overboard?"

Tomoe snickered. "Of course. I drowned him… it only seemed fitting."

Nao frowned slightly, while Shizuru nodded solemnly. Just then, the cabin door opened, and out came Natsuki.

Shizuru turned and blinked. Nao turned and blinked. Even Tomoe turned and blinked.

Natsuki blinked right back. "What?" She asked the three women.

"My, my," Shizuru cooed as she looked Natsuki up and down, "aren't you getting stylish…" She trailed off, but only because she couldn't really talk when she was taking in what the girl was wearing.

It wasn't' really anything special. Just drawers that hugged her hips and light brown, knee-high, hunting boots. She was wearing another white blouse. It wasn't buttoned all the way up, which was nice. _Really _nice. Natsuki had also tied her wet hair up in a ponytail, using a lace ribbon she had found on Shizuru's desk. It revealed more of her face, which revealed more of her perfection.

"What are you talking about?" Natsuki grumbled as she turned her head away to hide her blush. "I'm wearing your crappy hunting boots and a normal white blouse." Natsuki looked down at the boots she was wearing. Did Viola even go hunting?

"But it's so endearing," Nao added, which caused her to get looks from everyone, including a displeased Shizuru. "Er, if you're into that stuff, that is."

Shizuru turned back to Natsuki and then grabbed the girl's wrist. Natsuki didn't protest, not caring at this point what the crazy woman was going to do to her. Instead of anything painful, the captain merely tied a crimson ribbon around her wrist. "This is so people know you are not to be harmed," Shizuru explained, her tone and expression dead serious.

Natsuki's brow furrowed. "Will it protect me from you?" She mumbled, though she was perfectly fine with any type of protection she could get.

The captain decided to ignore that. "Shall we go then?" Shizuru asked, her gaze hesitantly leaving her beautiful captive and instead landing on Nao and Tomoe.

They both nodded, and they headed off the _Kiyohime_ once more.

* * *

"No," Natsuki declared, her arms folded over her chest and her eyes flashing indignantly. She would go nowhere near Viola and that horse. "I won't."

Shizuru, mounted upon a dazzling white stallion, frowned down at her captive. "We are riding into town, and there are no other horses available for you to ride." _Not like I would let you ride your own anyway. This is much too good an opportunity for me to waste._ Shizuru shrugged and looked nonchalant as she said, "I suppose you could walk behind me… though I cannot say I would be happy if you step on horse manure in my hunting boots…"

Natsuki glowered, and she appeared childish then. "Why can't I ride with Nao?" She looked back at Nao, who was atop a smaller, chestnut brown horse. The redhead shrugged and trotted up to Tomoe's horse, which was black with some white spots and right behind Shizuru's.

Shizuru's patience was wearing thin. She drew her pistol and pointed it at a passing trader, who did not notice a pistol was pointed at her back as she walked towards the docks to trade. She looked like an elderly woman from the way she walked. "If you do not get on this horse, the woman dies."

Natsuki, face expressionless, walked up to Shizuru's horse, just like Shizuru knew she would, and allowed Shizuru to help her up onto the saddle. She felt like a pathetic child, though there was something nice about the captain's arm wrapping around her waist… just to hold her in place, of course.

Shizuru lowered her head to rest on Natsuki's left shoulder, causing the younger girl to stiffen in her hold. "Now don't try anything stupid, my captive," Shizuru warned. "This is a short ride… and I promise you a present if you behave for me."

Natsuki made a grumpy-sounding noise, but made no comments afterwards. Shizuru smiled, gently placed her lips against the side of Natsuki's neck, and kissed her there briefly before lightly kicking her heels into the horse's sides and taking off towards town at a fast pace.

* * *

"What was the point of taking horses?" Natsuki complained when they were in town two minutes later. "We could've walked."

"She's Captain Viola," Tomoe explained, "the siren of the sea needs to make a flashy appearance. She's important and she needs to look intimidating and powerful or else the other pirates won't take her seriously." Tomoe had gained a new bit of respect for the girl who had saved the love of her life from drowning. She wouldn't be so hard on her from now on… unless Shizuru decided to kiss her again… Tomoe had seen that.

Shizuru, who was quite pleased with the fact that Natsuki was pretending the small kiss on the neck hadn't happened, held her reins out to the stable boy, who nodded quickly and walked off with the horse. Shizuru turned around and look at Nao, Tomoe, and an unhappy looking prisoner.

"Are you not pleased, Miss Kuga?" Shizuru asked as she strode forward and gently touched the girl's arm as she passed.

"What is there to be pleased about?" Natsuki snapped as she turned and followed the captain towards the town's center. "Why am I here with three of the most important crew members?" she asked as Nao caught up to her side.

Nao merely shrugged. She had no idea either why Kuga wasn't back in the brig.

"I like your company," Shizuru explained. "You're more entertaining than killing people."

"Fantastic…" Natsuki muttered sarcastically. "Really, swell."

Shizuru smiled to herself. She wasn't lying. Though this girl was infuriating she was also… fun. There was something about her that was just so… attractive, and not only physically, though that was a _major _plus. Shizuru certainly had a thing for the aesthetically pleasing things in life.

They entered a shop and Shizuru walked straight up to the counter. "Hello," she said, her dangerous smile in place. She pulled a small bag of doubloons from her pocket and placed it on the counter.

The man behind the counter was a short, fat balding man with a thick, dark mustache, and kind blue eyes. "Welcome, Captain Viola," he said as he pocketed the small bag. "Have not seen you here in a while, how are the seas treating you?"

"Quite well, Mr. Ashburton," Shizuru glanced at Natsuki, who was entranced by something on a shelf, "_Quite well._"

"Good to hear!" Mr. Ashburton said in his cheery voice. He spread his arms out wide to gesture to his entire store. "What can I help you with today, Captain? The usual?" He pointed to his pistols and ammunition section.

"Hmm…" Shizuru looked at Natsuki again, who was now holding a bow and flicking the bowstring, her eyes lit up with a childish delight. "We'll take whatever she is holding over there," Shizuru said calmly, her finger pointing towards Natsuki, who jumped in surprise when she realized Viola was talking about her.

"Wuh?" She asked dumbly. She pointed to the bow in her hands. "This?"

Shizuru nodded. "Yes, you behaved," came the simple response.

Natsuki glowered. "I sound like a pet…" she mumbled, though she was rather excited about having a bow once more. This would make hunting when she ran away much easier. She looked over at Nao, who still held Duran on her wrist seeing as she was the one with leather gloves. "I'm sorry you have to keep holding Duran, Nao," Natsuki said sincerely as she walked over and gently patted Duran's head.

Nao smiled. "It's no problem, Kuga," she replied. "Though if this thing shits on me I'm kicking your ass," she added, to which Natsuki chuckled.

Shizuru turned her head to glare at the two of them, and then turned her attention back to Mr. Ashburton. "I suppose we'll be needing arrows as well… and if you'd please, something to carry both the bow and the arrows on her back? A preferably high-quality quiver."

Natsuki looked over her shoulder at the woman that was buying her weapons. Why? Wasn't Viola afraid she'd use them against her?

"Of course, of course," Ashburton said, as he nodded. He then glanced at the bird. "Will you be needing anything for the falcon as well?"

Shizuru paused and lightly bit her lip in thought. Eventually she turned to Natsuki, who was in the middle of showing the cuts on her arms from Duran's talons on her arms to Nao. Shizuru frowned. "We'll need a pair of leather gloves… preferably ones that reach her elbows. Also… if you can find a strap that will hold her bow and arrows that happens to have a shoulder padding… that would be just as well."

Ashburton again nodded. "I have just the thing. Many hunters here are falconers as well, so they've designed the kind of thing you're looking for."

"Oh, I'm not a falconer," Natsuki said as she overheard that part of the conversation. She approached the counter beside Shizuru who tensed up in response to the young girl getting so close to her of her own free will. "Not yet, anyways. Uh," Natsuki glanced at Shizuru, who slowly turned to look at her, "do you think we can get some string as well? Long string?"

Shizuru quirked a brow then turned to Ashburton, who grinned.

* * *

Shizuru, Nao, Tomoe, and Natsuki all walked out of Ashburton's store. Natsuki was wearing the black leather glove on her left hand, which is where she had Duran sitting happily. On her back she held her quiver of arrows and her bow, which slung over her shoulder and across her torso. It was a combination of a back quiver and a bow quiver. _Back_ quiver, because it was on her back, and _Bow_ quiver, because it was also convenient in holding her bow as well as her arrows. On the left shoulder was a pad built into the leather strap that held the quiver together. It would be perfect for when Duran wanted to sit on her shoulder instead of her forearm or wrist.

Shizuru wondered if it was weird that Kuga looked even better all suited up and ready to go. _Successful purchases, _Shizuru silently concluded as she looked Natsuki up and down. How dashing the girl looked! Like she was ready to stalk her prey and shoot it down with one quick shot of an arrow.

Natsuki felt slightly stupid. Here she was, all ready to go hunting, and yet she was stuck on a pirate ship… where there would be no need for hunting. She knew that having a bow would be useful for when she ran away, but why did no one else question her wanting these items? It's not like she could hunt deer on a ship in the middle of the ocean.

"Why did you need the string?" Viola asked suddenly, unable to stand the silence.

Natsuki blinked, then reached into the small bag attached to her belt (also bought from Ashburton moments ago) and pulled out the ball of string. "I was going to go teach Duran how to fly… if you don't mind."

Viola arched a slender brow. "Where would you be doing this?" _You know how to fly?_

Natsuki shrugged. "Out in the forest? I'll come back…"

"No she won't," Tomoe said nonchalantly. Not like she cared either way. "You're going to run away, aren't you?"

Nao glanced at Natsuki and frowned. "You better not," she warned.

Natsuki looked at Viola, and stared in surprise when the older woman seemed enraged. Nao and Tomoe both looked at Shizuru to see what had Natsuki so surprised. They saw nothing out of the ordinary, just Shizuru's usual calm exterior. Natsuki saw burning rage under that mask, and she took a step backwards.

"You may go," Shizuru said, her voice cold and no longer as warm as it had been before. "But Tomoe is going with you," she declared, no room for argument.

"NO," Tomoe and Natsuki yelled at the same time, before staring at each other and quickly looking away. Saying things at the same time was weird.

Nao raised her hand. "I'll take Kuga into the woods to do her stupid little hunting game, and I'll be sure to bring her back unscathed."

Shizuru frowned, not wanting to put Nao and Natsuki together for some reason, but knowing deep down that Nao _would _try her hardest to keep Natsuki alive in case anything happened… whereas Tomoe wouldn't. "Fine," Shizuru hissed. "I have work to do. Tomoe? Come."

"Wait," Tomoe said, effectively causing Shizuru to stop her march away. "Where will you be?" Tomoe asked Nao, who shrugged and looked at Natsuki.

"Um. Well I was just going to walk down that dirt path a few shops away and see where that leads. I just need a big empty field, really," Natsuki answered. She felt Shizuru's burning gaze on her, and almost felt guilty for some reason. Almost.

Nao cracked her knuckles and then shifted her wait to one side. "I'll keep an eye on her, Captain, she won't go anywhere."

Shizuru's eyes flickered over to Nao, then back at Natsuki. "Wherever you go, Miss Kuga, _I will find you, _so do not even think about running." With that, Shizuru turned on her heel and walked off to continue her business. Tomoe shrugged at Nao and then followed after her captain.

Nao glanced sideways at a stunned Natsuki, snickered, and then began walking in the opposite direction. "Are you coming?" She called over her shoulder.

Natsuki snapped out of it and ran to catch up with the boatswain.

* * *

Natsuki and Nao had taken a turn off the dirt path they had been following in order to stand in the middle of a large grass field. Natsuki slowly turned in a full circle, her eyes checking the tops of trees and their distance from her position. This could work.

"Are you satisfied with your field, _Miss Kuga?" _Nao teased as she tried to mimic Shizuru's specific accent.

Natsuki merely gave Nao a pointed look before placing Duran on the redhead's wrist and proceeding to tie a piece of string around his ankle. "Don't worry, Duran," Natsuki cooed when Duran eyed her skeptically, not seeming too thrilled about having a string tied around his leg. "This'll be just for now."

Nao watched Natsuki's face. She was focused and completely concentrated on tying that string to the bird's leg. "You are so weird, Kuga," Nao muttered as she looked away.

Natsuki stepped back after taking Duran onto her wrist instead. She reached into her small satchel and pulled out a piece of dried meat. After feeding it to Duran, she lifted her arm up quickly, and Duran flew off. Natsuki continued rolling the ball of string until Duran had used it all up. Natsuki tugged the string to her until the bird flew back to her and landed on her wrist. She gave him another piece of meat and smiled. "Did you see that?" She asked Nao, who yawned.

"Yeah, the bird tried to fly away and you pulled him back, _sooo _interesting."

Natsuki glared at Nao for only a second before repeating the process of throwing Duran up into the air, watching him fly away, and then pulling him back with the string and giving him a piece of meat. Natsuki smiled and lightly touched Duran's wing. He had seemed to fly well enough. "Well I guess that means his wing wasn't broken or badly damaged…" Natsuki muttered as she, for the third time, repeated the process.

"Honestly," Nao grumbled as she folded her arms over her chest and followed the falcon with her eyes as it flew off towards the forest, a trail of string behind him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm teaching him to always come back to me," Natsuki explained simply. "My friend Toru taught me how to do this, she had a hawk."

Nao rolled her eyes. "Again with this Toru chick. What, was she your girlfriend or something?" While looking relatively nonchalant, Nao was actually quite interested in what Natsuki's answer would be. She gave the girl a sidelong glance, to see if her expression would give her away.

Instead, Natsuki didn't even seem to notice Nao's question. She whistled, a sharp sound, and pulled the string to bring Duran back. When Duran safely landed upon her leather-clad wrist, Natsuki turned to Nao and said calmly, "Not really."

The redhead's jaw dropped. "Not _really? _What does that mean?" She stepped closer, and Natsuki quirked a brow.

"Well what do _you_ mean? The last time I saw her I was fifteen… she was eighteen." Natsuki's brow furrowed and she turned her gaze towards the heavens above. "And she kissed me goodbye." Of course, at the time Natsuki had no idea it was a goodbye kiss, she thought it was just like all the other kisses they had shared on occasion... which had all been initiated by Toru. Not like Natsuki minded after recovering from the surprise. Toru was her best friend, so, she was okay with whatever the older girl wanted.

Nao blinked. "On the lips? Did she kiss you on the lips?" Nao now resembled a child begging for the next part of the story.

"Yes?" Natsuki tilted her head slightly and then smirked at Nao's surprised expression. "What, haven't you ever been kissed on the li--?"

"Of course I have, you moron," Nao growled, which only caused Natsuki to chuckle. "So where is she now? This Toru chick."

Natsuki's expression darkened and she turned her back on Nao. "She took her father's fishing boat with a few of the local guys she was friends with and was never seen again. That day there was a storm… so…" Natsuki released Duran once more, "it's accepted as fact back in Aries that Toru Hanazono is dead." Natsuki watched as Duran flew swiftly away, towards the forest. She whistled, and, instead of having to tug the rope, the bird turned and began his flight back.

Natsuki held out her arm, and Duran quickly landed on it. His black eyes watched Natsuki curiously. She smiled at him, reached into her bag, and gave him another small piece of meat. "Good, Duran," she cooed. "What a good bird…"

_Toru Hanazono?_ Nao stared at Natsuki. Wait. So if she had been kissing other girls then…? Well, wait a second. Toru was a boy's name. "So… you're absolutely sure this Toru girl was a _girl, _right?_"_

Natsuki's lips formed a small frown and a pang of sorrow moved throughout her. Why was everyone so damn curious about Toru? "Yes," Natsuki growled, "Toru was a _girl." _She had definitely looked like a girl… a tall one, but a girl. The long, wavy, and silvery hair, smoldering, amber eyes, large breasts that Natsuki had envied when she was younger… yes, Toru was a girl, and had she been alive today she surely would be a beautiful woman.

Nao, realizing Natsuki wanted a change of subject, set her gaze back on Duran. "So you're training him?" She asked. It was obvious that that was exactly what Natsuki was doing, but she wanted to save herself from being seen as 'annoying' by Natsuki. Not like she cared or anything about what that stupid prisoner thought of her, or anything!

Natsuki's smile instantly found its place again on her face, and her eyes lit up. "Yeah. He knows now that the whistle means he's supposed to return to me. Although… he will probably forget what I just taught him in a day, so I have to keep teaching him this until I'm certain he has it ingrained in his memory. I'll let him hunt tomorrow, he's definitely of age for his hunting instincts to kick in…" Natsuki continued on and on about falcons and hawks and how Toru had taught Natsuki about them and they had fun raising _Artemis _together.

The redhead just let the girl ramble. She wasn't really paying attention to her words, more so the way her lips moved when she spoke. Gosh, Kuga was pretty. How did Viola not pounce on her yet? It just seemed inconceivable to Nao, who would've made her move days ago if Viola wasn't so incessant that Kuga remain untouched. Viola probably just wants Kuga for herself, Nao thought. Like _that's _going to happen.

Suddenly, the sound of horse hooves was heard. Natsuki and Nao exchanged glances before turning their heads to the right, towards the forest. Four horses rode out of the woods. The one in the lead, riding a white horse much like the one Shizuru and Natsuki had taken earlier, upon noticing Natsuki and Nao standing in the middle of the field he was about to cross, held up a hand to signal the other three riders to stop.

"Oh crap," Nao cursed under her breath, her eyes narrowed at the horsemen. Figures _he'd _show up when Shizuru wasn't around. She was the only one that could guarantee protection from him, and even then it was still risky.

"Who are they?" Natsuki whispered. She had no idea why they were whispering, the horsemen were rather far away, all the way at the end of the field and on the edge of the forest.

Nao was silent for a few moments as she determined the best course of action. She determined that staying in place was their best option. Natsuki wore the red string… it should keep her safe. As for Nao… she wasn't so sure she'd be as safe. Running was out of the question. The horsemen had, well, horses. Nao couldn't hope to outrun them.

The lead horsemen then began galloping in their direction. The three behind him drew their swords and followed after him. Natsuki felt adrenaline surge through her, telling her to run. She snapped her head to face Nao, whose eyes were focused on the shiny glint of the horsemen's blades. "Nao," Natsuki said, her eyes filled with alarm and her tone panicked, "what do we do?"

"It's him," Nao said quietly, her body relaxing. What else was she going to do? Tense up? No, if she was going to die, she wanted to do it while calm and cool.

"_Who?" _Natsuki urged her friend, who slowly turned her head to look at her.

Green met green. "Captain Reito Kanzaki… also known as Kanzaki the Kraken."

* * *

Shizuru finished ordering supplies, food, and livestock for the _Kiyohime. _One store that caught her eye was a jewelry store she hadn't been in in quite some time. She entered it, Tomoe close behind.

"What are you getting in here?" Tomoe asked as she instantly drifted off to look at the rings, the engagement ones.

Shizuru wasn't quite sure herself. She glided towards a counter with necklaces on display. A sparkling emerald caught her eye, and she lifted it to her face to better examine it. It was beautiful. Oval cut and set in some type of silver stone, giving it an exotic, island look rather than the classic civilized style. Shizuru's fingers gently traced the outline of the green gem, wondering why she was so drawn to this gem. An elderly woman came over.

The woman, who was clearly blind in one eye if the milky pupil was any clue, smiled at Shizuru and nodded to the necklace in her hands. "I just sold the twin of that necklace about a month ago," the elderly woman said.

"Oh?" Shizuru asked, trying to sound interested. "This necklace had a twin?"

"Mmhmm," hummed the old woman who leaned over the counter top, both her eyes looking at the emerald though only the non-blind eye could really see it. "It was bought by a beautiful young woman… perhaps a bit younger than you. She said it reminded her of someone she used to know, and so she bought it just like that, no qualms about the price."

Shizuru tilted her head slightly, eyes still on the necklace in her hand. "I see…"

The elderly woman nodded hastily. "I had wondered how such a young woman paid for it. Only after she left did Mr. Ashburton run in and check if I were okay. You know why?" The woman leaned in, as if she had a secret to tell, and Shizuru, to humor the old woman, leaned in as well. "That young woman was the _Phantom!_ That new young thing they say is going to knock the Siren out of power! Can you believe it? I had a pirate princess in my shop and didn't even know it!"

Shizuru blinked and stepped back. "The… Phantom?" she uttered, the name sounding odd on her lips. She had never heard of the Phantom before. She placed the necklace down on the counter. "I'll take this," Shizuru said. "And you will tell me about this… _Phantom." _

The woman smiled and held up ten fingers. Shizuru cringed inwardly at the price. Ten doubloons? Was it really worth that much? And if it was, and if this _Phantom _had bought the necklace without a second thought… she must be doing very well for herself. Shizuru handed over the coins and then leaned on the counter.

The old woman pocketed the money with a smile and then placed the necklace in a bag before holding it out to Shizuru. "You haven't heard of the Phantom before?" The woman asked as she watched Shizuru look quickly at the green jewel before placing it in a satchel attached to her belt.

The Siren shook her head slowly. "I have not."

"Well… I hear she frequents the Northern waters, up by Artai," Shizuru mentally noted that Aries, Natsuki's town, was located in the country of Artai. So Shizuru had been in the Phantom's waters only a week ago? "But lately she's been attacking Zipang ships… they say she has it out for the Zipang royal family."

"The Masashi family?" Shizuru asked. "There are several royal families of Zipang."

The elderly woman paused, as if annoyed Shizuru were interrupting her. "Oh, I am an old woman! I do not keep track of politics, my dear."

Shizuru smiled politely. "Kannin na… please continue."

"Oh! A Cardair accent, how pleasant…" The woman said upon hearing Shizuru's apology, which was not the normal way the woman was used to hearing. "Anyways," the old woman said when Shizuru merely flashed her a smile and nodded at her to continue. "The Zipang Navy is so fed up with all the pirates… but the Phantom is moving up on their most hunted list thanks to her constant attacks."

"Foolish," Shizuru commented. She liked to steer clear of Zipang Navy ships. Not only did they have strong firepower and soldiers, but their ships were fast and where there was one, there were bound to be more ready to back it up. This Phantom girl was either talented, or very, _very _naïve and stupid. Perhaps she had a death wish? "She will be hanged if they catch her," Shizuru added. Not like she minded. The fact that there was a rumor going around about the Phantom knocking the Siren out of the top spot did not float Shizuru's boat.

The woman nodded. "Indeed, my dear. She looked like such a sweet lass when she was in here, as well. I had no idea I had a cold-blooded killer in my shop, though you think I'd be used to it after living here my entire life."

_You have no idea, _Shizuru thought, her lips curving upwards in a dangerous smile. "Of course," she purred. "How shocking."

The woman, completely missing the slight sarcasm in Shizuru's tone, nodded her head. "Yes, yes, quite shocking." She then looked up and leaned over the counter to pat Shizuru on the shoulder. "But you look like such a sweet woman! So did she, but there was something slightly off. She had these amazing eyes… not so different from your own, but not quite that color…"

Shizuru had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. This woman really needed to stay on track. "Mm, yes," Shizuru nodded once. "About the Phantom… do you know anything else?"

"Only what Mr. Ashburton told me. The other pirates kicked the Phantom out a few days ago. Recently she's stopped attacking Zipang ships and has now been attacking other pirate ships… we don't want her ruining business, you understand?" The island's economy ran completely off the pirate ships that came in to port to resupply and trade.

Shizuru's eyes narrowed and she stood up straight. "She's been… attacking other pirate ships?" That made no sense, none at all. Now this Phantom woman was isolating herself from the only other people that would give her ship shelter? How was her crew okay with that? Unless, of course, they were naïve and foolish as well.

"Yes, she took out Captain Finch… his body washed up on shore a few hours before she arrived to the island."

"Captain Finch is dead?" Shizuru frowned. This Phantom girl was going to get taught what a _real _pirate was like… if Shizuru ever met her. "What's she… do you know anything about her ship? How she took out Captain Finch?"

The half-blind woman shook her head slowly. "No, dear. I heard she gets that name because she attacks out of the fog and appears out of nowhere, like a ghost… her hair is also such a beautiful silvery color that it looks unnatural… but I'm not really sure about her tactics." The woman then eyed Shizuru suspiciously. "Why are you so curious?"

Shizuru blinked and then put on her polite smile. "Ara, well you see these things have always fascinated me. I shall take my leave now. Ookini for the information and the necklace."

"You're welcome, dear… OH, and be careful tonight. The Kraken was here earlier… he bought a similar necklace to the one you bought, but with a ruby rather than an emerald. I do like the man, so charming, but you know how pirates can be when they see such beautiful young women…" The woman sighed deeply.

Shizuru's eyes widened slightly, and she and Tomoe turned instantly to exchange a shared thought. Shizuru then nodded to the woman and gave a dazzling smile. "Do you know where Captain Kanzaki is staying? An inn, perhaps?" Or is that asshole staying on that monstrosity of a battleship of his?

The elderly woman shook her head. "No, he and his men set up camp near town, I believe. The local inns don't have enough room to house all his men, and only his low ranking officers are stuck on his ship. He has a small set up just down the dirt path and through the field—"

Shizuru nodded. "Thank you," she said quickly as she turned and strode out of the store. "Tomoe," she said, her tone urgent and her pace quickening, "run ahead and get our horses, I'll get Haruka."

"Yes, Captain," Tomoe said as she scurried off in the direction of the stables.

* * *

The first thing Natsuki noticed when the lead horseman got off his horse and approached her was that he was incredibly handsome. With warm, amber eyes that reminded her of Toru, short, dark hair, and a Zipang naval uniform… the man was absolutely dashing. He was also tall, with a dazzling smile displaying rows of white, even teeth. The three men beside him were not nearly as good-looking, save maybe the redheaded one with long sideburns.

Natsuki and Nao were silent as the men paused a few feet away from them.

The handsome man glanced at Nao and looked her up and down. "Ah, Miss Yuuki, pleasure to see you again," he said kindly, his voice happy, low and smooth. Natsuki, for a second, felt like this man was her savior. He could help her. He was in the _navy, _if his uniform was any clue, so why on Earth wouldn't he save her from pirates?

"Go fuck your cabin boy, Reito," Nao said nonchalantly as she nodded to the redheaded guy beside 'Reito,' indicating him to be said 'cabin boy.' Her arms folded over her chest and a smug smile came to her lips as Reito Kanzaki struggled to not glare at her, as did the angry guy next to him.

"Mm, pleasant as usual," he said, his smile turning up its brightness level, mostly just to annoy Nao further. He then turned to Natsuki and looked her up and down. "And who might this be? Another young girl Captain Viola has decided to add to her crew?"

Natsuki huffed and folded her arms under her chest, her eyes indignant. "As if," she replied, "I'd rather drown."

_Thought so, _Reito mentally concluded as he looked her over once more. No, he had never seen her before with Viola's crew, and this girl seemed to match the description perfectly. _"Hair as dark as midnight, eyes as bright and as piercing as a green glass arrow…" _Reito whispered, though Natsuki and Nao could hear him perfectly well. Yes, this was the girl he was looking for. Natsuki Kuga, fiancé of Takeda Masashi, prince of Zipang, who had been taken captive by the siren of the sea about a week ago.

The news had spread like wildfire once that merchant's fluyt found its way back to Aries and the survivors all told their stories about meeting the Siren, how she had mercilessly slaughtered their husbands, and how Takeda Masashi and his young fiancé had saved the day and were kidnapped. Now if only he could find Takeda Masashi… unless Viola got rid of him already. He could just take Natsuki Kuga now, though he knew Viola would want to play with him first, so he decided he would play right back. "And how is the Siren treating you?" He asked, his voice sincere. The royal family of Zipang would pay nicely to have their son and his fiancé back. _Although I'm sure my darling Shizuru has destroyed Takeda beyond repair… if he is even still alive. _Reito took Natsuki's beauty in once more. No, Takeda Masashi was likely dead, if Shizuru was still as possessive of her things as before.

Natsuki frowned. "She's…" _awful. A murderer. A total and absolute psychotic bitch. _And yet, one glance from Nao told her she shouldn't say any of these things. "Not that bad," Natsuki ended up saying, much to Reito's surprise. "Who are _you, _may I ask?"

Reito chuckled, a rich sound. "Ah, good to be cautious in life, I suppose. I am Captain Reito Kanzaki, an… _old friend _of Captain Viola." He smiled. "I can see why she took you," he said suddenly, his voice becoming less friendly and more dark. "You're beautiful… and you see, Viola has always had a weakness for such pretty, pretty things…" he took a step closer and reached his hand out to brush a few strands of hair out of Natsuki's face. Of course, she turned her head before he could reach her, and he pulled his hand back. "I apologize," he said simply, his tone light again.

The sound of horse hooves were heard once more, and it caused a bit of confusion among Natsuki and Nao, who could see very well that the horses that had previously made that sound were now standing stationary in front of them. They turned to look behind them, in the direction of the dirt path they had turned off of, only to see Viola and Tomoe riding in on their horses.

Kanzaki looked up and smiled. "Oh, what another pleasant surprise." He looked as calm as Viola herself… Natsuki wondered if he was at all like Viola during a thunderstorm, nervous, jumpy, and fearful.

Shizuru and Tomoe reached the others and proceeded to get off their horses. Tomoe jumped down and landed roughly on her feet, Natsuki winced, that's _not _how you land when jumping from a height, and these were tall horses.

Viola, on the other hand, got down in the most elegant looking way. It was as if she had an invisible person helping her down from the horse, yet there was no one in sight. Natsuki's eyes met with crimson for a split second before Shizuru turned her gaze away and looked at Captain Kanzaki.

"Reito," she purred as she glided forward. The two captains embraced briefly then stepped back. "Fancy meeting you out here," she said, a sly smile on her perfectly full lips.

"Out here?" Reito asked, his smile mirroring her own as he gestured around the entire area. "In this giant field?"

Natsuki turned to Nao and quirked a brow, which was basically her way of asking what the _hell _these two captains were talking about. Nao just shrugged in a way that meant most of their conversations started off this way: polite and superficial.

"Yes, I had no idea you'd be out here," Shizuru said with faux-surprise. "I just came to pick up my boatswain and…" Shizuru glanced briefly over at Natsuki, "my slave girl."

Reito arched a brow. "Your slave girl?" He asked, sincere confusion in his tone. So, Viola had turned Miss Kuga, the future Mrs. Masashi, into a slave? Or was this where she tried to play him, thinking he did not know who the girl was?

Natsuki blinked. "I'm not your slave!" She finally yelled, causing Viola to grab her by the collar and pull her to her side. Natsuki struggled to move away from the pirate queen, but the woman's arm was latched firmly around her waist, and the more Natsuki struggled the more pathetic she felt. Eventually she stopped and looked at the ground. Maybe she was a slave.

"Calm, my captive," Viola warned, "you are to behave unless you want to be whipped." Shizuru was, in fact, sporting a coiled up whip attached to her left hip. Natsuki wondered if it was new, having not noticed it before.

Reito watched the exchange with interest. This girl clearly didn't like Shizuru, and Shizuru clearly didn't like her. There was _something _there though, a type of understanding. It was the kind of connection you have with the person that you know will kill you and knows it too. They exchanged the kind of looks you give a person right before they stab you through the heart or shoot you in the head. _What a tragic bond to have, _Captain Kanzaki thought, his amber eyes filled with intrigue.

Shizuru offered Reito a warm, ever polite smile when she realized Natsuki wasn't going to struggle anymore. "She's a feisty little thing, isn't she?" Shizuru commented as she lifted a hand to squeeze Natsuki's chin and turn the girl's face towards Reito.

Reito nodded. "Indeed. I was wondering if… you are interested in sharing?"

Natsuki's mouth dropped open as Shizuru's hand instantly dropped from the girl's chin.

"Absolutely not," Nao growled out, though the look Viola shot her shut her up instantly and she looked away again.

Shizuru felt an unpleasant feeling in her stomach as well, but all was going to plan. "Perhaps…" Shizuru said quietly, as if she were thinking it over in her head. An image of Reito being on her prisoner sickened her, but she didn't lose her thoughtful look. "I am open to the idea," she concluded after bringing her gaze down from the clouds above. She threw Natsuki forward, and the captive was caught by Reito's strong arms. "Would you like to check her out? See if she's up to par with your usual… company?"

Reito held Natsuki to his chest, and then gently released her. She stood absolutely still. Was she being given from one crazy pirate to another? Or was Kanzaki a navy officer? And if so… which side did she prefer? Maybe Kanzaki could take her home… and yet something told her she was better off with Viola.

"My company was never as great since you," Reito commented sincerely, his gaze softening as he stared into those dark red depths.

Shizuru's lips pursed into a thin line. "Mm, well, I must get going, Reito." She looked him up and down. "I see you're wearing the Zipang navy uniform. Have you betrayed us all yet again?"

"I was never one of you," Reito pointed out as he gently gave Natsuki a shove. Natsuki, sick of being shoved around, recovered quickly and retreated to Nao's side. "And I am not necessarily in the royal navy of Zipang, though I do work for the queen and his highness. I'm more of a privateer, you could say."

"Traitor," Shizuru said simply. She glanced over at Natsuki, who was glaring angrily at the grass below her feet. She walked over and grabbed Natsuki's arm. She helped the girl onto the saddle and then quickly followed by mounting the great white horse. She sat snuggly behind Natsuki, who instantly tensed the second Shizuru wrapped a protective arm around her waist, like some kind of seat belt.

Crimson met amber. "Reito," she said with a dismissive nod.

Reito smiled in that charming way of his and simply nodded back. "Shizuru," he replied.

Natsuki blinked. "Shizuru?" She asked out loud, mostly just to see what the name sounded like on her lips.

And, my, it was marvelous. Shizuru's eyes widened slightly and she instantly demanded, "Say that again." The girl's voice, Shizuru knew, was already sexy. And when Shizuru's name was on this girl's pretty, pink (_probably soft_) lips it was almost like torture to have to sit and not touch.

Natsuki swallowed hard. Oops? What had she just done? "Sh-Shizuru…" Natsuki tried out quietly, feeling embarrassed. She had heard that name around the ship before… but had never had a confirmation about whom it belonged to. Now she knew.

Shizuru's fingers tightened around the horse's reins, and the arm around her prisoner tugged her smaller frame closer. If only Shizuru were not in the middle of a field with Nao, Tomoe, Reito, and Reito's men… the things she would do to this girl! She doesn't have to necessarily _like _the girl to want to ravish her, does she?

A low chuckle vibrated up from Reito's chest and caused Shizuru to snap out of her hazy trance and glare at Reito. "What is so amusing, may I ask?" Shizuru asked, her voice sharp.

Reito lifted a brow, interested in how Shizuru seemed to lose her cool much easier than before. "Oh nothing," he teased. "I hope to see you tomorrow night. The town is holding a small party to celebrate the increase in trade and happy financial times… I hope to see you there." He turned his gaze on Natsuki, who looked flushed as she once again stared angrily at the ground. "Bring your slave."

"I intend to," Viola said, her cool demeanor having returned. She paused as she just went over what had just been said. _Ah… _she thought, _I had just agreed to go to that party. Oh well. I shall give him Miss Kuga… and she shall give him to me. _

With that, Viola turned the horse and galloped out of the field and back onto the dirt path that led into town, clutching Kuga closely to her chest the entire ride.

* * *

Natsuki couldn't believe what a crazy day that had been. Duran had been barely able to stay on her shoulder during the horse ride. Viola was riding too fast! Natsuki had ended up letting Duran go. He flew above the horse, following Natsuki from the sky. He knew she was his food source, knew from the earlier training that he should always return to Natsuki, his master, and besides… there was a string attached to his foot, it's not like he could fly anywhere else.

Upon getting off the horse, Duran swooped back down and landed on Natsuki's shoulder. He nudged his head into her ear and even snapped at it. Natsuki chuckled, reached into her satchel and pulled out some more dried meat for him. "There's a good boy," she whispered, her eyes lighting up when Duran let out a more falcon-like chirp. Perhaps the cute sounds he had made yesterday were much higher because he had been in pain?

Shizuru pressed a golden doubloon into the stable boy's hand. "Take our horses and keep them here, near the docks, until we come get them tomorrow," she told him. The boy nodded hastily, and then gestured to another boy to help him take the horses.

Nao walked up to Natsuki and playfully wrapped her arms around Natsuki's. "You are _sooo _going to get hit on by Kanzaki at the thing tomorrow night."

Natsuki snickered and turned away from Duran. "You think I'm going to that? As if," she replied. She looked passed Nao to see Viola… _Shizuru _Viola glaring at her. "What?" Natsuki asked, her eyes narrowing.

Shizuru's eyes narrowed as well as they pierced through Natsuki's. It bothered her that Kuga now knew her first name, while Shizuru still had no idea what Kuga's was. "What is your first name, my captive?"

Natsuki frowned. "Go sink your ship you—"

Shizuru walked calmly over to Natsuki, gently caressed the girl's face (effectively shutting her up) and then back handed her so hard, the girl's world flashed white. "You are causing me _much _more trouble than I thought possible of a _prisoner," _Shizuru stated calmly, her voice neutral as she watched Natsuki's hand fly to her cheek and tears force its way from her beautiful eyes.

Natsuki slowly turned her face to glare at the Siren. "I _apologize, _my queen," Natsuki sneered, "I didn't realize you couldn't handle everything like you like to make your crew believe."

Shizuru's lip twitched slightly, and the girl smirked. Shizuru, afraid she'd try and kill the girl again (which, if this morning was any hint, would not be as easy as she originally thought) turned to Nao and said, "Keep her and that damn bird out of trouble."

Duran squawked and Natsuki continued holding her bright red cheek. Nao nodded to Shizuru and then gestured for Natsuki to follow her up the ramp back to the _Kiyohime. _Natsuki sighed and, with one last glare at Viola, followed Nao. She knew running away would be difficult now, Viola had her watched constantly. Would she be trapped forever? Perhaps Kanzaki could save her.

* * *

Nighttime came, and Natsuki and Nao were relaxing on the main deck with the rest of the crew. They were celebrating something, because the music and the drinking hadn't stopped since the sun had gone down, and that was a little over two hours ago.

Natsuki kept looking towards the ramps leading down from the ship and to the docks. Maybe if she sneaked…

"Don't even think about it," Nao warned, and she turned Natsuki's chin with her finger so that their eyes would meet. "If you run away, Viola kills me," she stated. "Besides, what would I do without you?" She turned and watched as Chie and Midori downed a whole bottle of rum and then continued dancing and singing in awful voices. "Hang out with them?"

"Aren't you guys supposed to be _sirens?" _Natsuki asked as she covered her ears. "My god, the sound…" she winced as Midori hit a high note that should never be hit.

Nao chuckled. "Well, technically we're _THE _Siren's crew. We don't _have _to sing." Nao yawned and leaned her back against the wall of a cabin. "It's more about what the siren is."

"Beautiful women that sings men to their deaths?"

Nao nodded. "More like a monster that sings men to their deaths. Trickery through seduction… or just the fact that Shizuru Viola is irresistible. She can get any ship to stop for her, and when they think they are _so _lucky to have found such beautiful young women out at sea… they're proven wrong."

Natsuki nodded along with Nao's explanation. She then paused. "But you all appeared as old women to get on Ito's ship."

The redhead quirked a brow. "Huh? Oh," she began laughing, "We like to switch things up a bit. Either way, young and pretty or old and weak… we look harmless."

"It's awful," Natsuki whispered as she remembered Captain Ito being stabbed and thrown overboard as if it was nothing. "She's an awful person."

"You kind of like it though," Nao muttered as she watched Chie and Midori begin to dance around like morons. "Admit it. There's something exciting about her, isn't there?"

Natsuki chewed her bottom lip. She wouldn't admit that, in some way, this adventure was something she had prayed for. "So," she said, wanting to change the subject, "What's the deal with Captain Kanzaki?" The man seemed nice enough, and it was completely obvious he and _Shizuru _had some history.

"Er, not really my story to tell, Kuga," Nao answered. The dancing picked up again, and the deck's planks were vibrating underneath the two as they sat watching. "Just, they go back. He's a pirate, really. Just… now he's a privateer, which means he is _working for _Zipang as sort of a mercenary… like their own private pirate force that they give permission to be a pirate and take over other ships."

"What?" Natsuki asked. "A privateer is like a legal pirate?"

Nao nodded. "Sort of. He has a letter from the queen and the king of Zipang giving him permission to take any ships he wants… as long as they're not from ally countries or Zipang itself. So, it limits his options when pirating, but he also has protection from the _real _Zipang Navy _and _he gets that big fancy ship over there… all paid for by the crown. Nice deal, huh?"

Natsuki snorted. "Yeah, sounds like it. I guess the _real _pirates don't like it."

"Of course not. He can attack _other _pirates too… he can do anything he wants, really. Everyone here is too afraid to do anything about him too. The Zipang Navy knows where he is, so if he disappears, we're screwed. The navy usually leaves neutral ports alone though," Nao explained, her hands moving in the air as she explained.

Natsuki was pleased to be learning so much, but something in the back of her mind tugged at her constantly it was hard to focus. "Do you think… do you think Viola is going to sell me to him?" She asked quietly, her voice hushed. She wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Nao licked her bottom lip and glanced at Natsuki. "Not sure. I got the feeling she's up to something… but you can never be sure with her. If she _does _end up selling you to him… well, I'm sure he's good in the sack so you don't have to worry about tha—"

"What?!" Natsuki barked as she shot up from her seated position and stared down at Nao, an incredulous expression on her face.

Nao smirked and looked up innocently. "Slow your roll there, Kuga. Didn't you hear him? He asked if Viola was interested in _sharing _you. What did _your _mind take that as meaning, since we clearly thought different things." A big Cheshire cat grin spread across Nao's face.

Natsuki shuddered and turned to watch the wild festivities. They were singing another sea shanty again, and Mai even pulled out something that resembled a fiddle. Pirates sure knew how to party. "So what you're saying is I'm screwed if I get sold, and screwed if I stay?" She sighed deeply. She had been hoping Kanzaki would take her home… the naval uniform had given her hope.

"No, you're fine if you stay," Nao said as she reached for Natsuki's hand and pulled her back down to a seated position. "I won't let Viola touch you, Kuga… so don't worry about it." Nao coughed nervously and evaded Natsuki's searching gaze.

"Nao are you… are you _blush—"_

"Shut up, Kuga!" Nao snapped. She mumbled something under her breath and brought her knees to her chest. "Anyways…"

"Tell me about you, then," Natsuki prodded as she scooted closer to Nao, who gave her a skeptical sidelong glance. "What's your story? How did you get here?"

Nao bit at her lip and watched as Haruka was pulled, while growling, into the dancing by a timid but forceful Yukino. "A lot like you, actually. But I don't really want to talk about it, so you can go jump overboard."

The prisoner frowned at the unnecessary hostility, hadn't Nao just been really…_ sweet _before? "Okay, come get me when you've picked a personality to stick with, okay?" Natsuki snapped as she stood up, dusted her pants off, and began walking away from the party and towards the back of the ship.

"Hey!" Nao yelled after her as she scrambled to her feet. "Where do you think you're going? You're not allowed to walk the ship without—" Nao stopped her yelling when the sight of a middle finger given over the shoulder of one Miss Kuga caught her off guard. "Stupid, good for nothing bitch…" Nao muttered as she walked towards the dancing. She needed some rum.

* * *

Natsuki stopped when she was by the middle of the ship. She was alone, and it felt nice. The music coming from the bow where the pirates were enjoying themselves was merely background noise, and even then it barely qualified as noise. This was a big ship. Natsuki walked to the edge and rested her hands on the wooden railings. She looked across the ocean, and smiled slightly at the full moon. It was the same moon she saw no matter where she was… so at least that was constant in her life. How were her mother and father? The people of her town? Were they also staring at this same moon, missing her?

She rolled her shoulders back, mostly to see how her back felt. Her back had completely healed, so Youko had removed the stitches earlier. She said Natsuki had a scar of an X on her back, given to her by Viola, but with time it may lighten to match the rest of her skin color.

And then, Natsuki heard a voice. It was singing, and Natsuki instantly tilted her head slightly in order to hear it more carefully. The voice was beautiful… like that of an angel. Or a siren. Natsuki realized the song was coming from the back of the ship, so she turned and began walking quietly towards it. The voice got higher, then lower, then lifted again until Natsuki was sure it could be heard in the heavens above and by the gods that lived in the clouds and even down below by the rulers of the seas.

The voice, while beautiful and enchanting, was also haunting, sorrowful, and… dangerous. Natsuki crept closer to it, and when she peeked around a tall wooden barrel she saw nothing. She then stepped out into the open, now more desperate to find the source of this sound. She had to find the singer… had to listen… had to be by this person.

She soon realized it was coming from the deck above Shizuru's cabin, and Natsuki simply nodded to the guard on duty before slowly climbing up the ladder and peeking over the floor.

Captain Shizuru Viola, Siren and pirate queen, stood overlooking the back of her ship, her eyes focused on the empty distance. Natsuki finished climbing up and took a few more quiet steps closer. Yes, the melodic voice was coming from no angel, but from a siren.

Shizuru, sensing someone was near, stopped her song almost painfully fast and turned to see Natsuki a few feet away. Silence set in, and before it got awkward Shizuru's lips formed a smug smile. "And to think, I thought you'd surprise me by being the only one able to resist my call."

Natsuki frowned. "I can resist _you, _I just wanted to see who was singing. You…" Natsuki looked away from those amused rubies, "you're very good," she muttered, her cheeks flushing only slightly.

Shizuru stepped closer and then paused again, her eyes taking in the sight of the moonlight in the girl's eyes. "Ookini, Miss Kuga," Shizuru replied, her lips curving upwards in a devilish smirk. "That is why they call me the siren."

"Why is no one else here…" Natsuki wondered out loud. "Surely someone else would have come to listen?"

"I prefer to be alone when I sing… and they've heard me sing before… the pull tends to weaken the more you hear it." Natsuki found that hard to believe. How could anyone resist that? Resist listening… resist finding whose voice that is? Viola truly was a siren.

"Oh." Awkward silence was thick in the warm night air. Natsuki cracked her knuckles and coughed nervously while looking around aimlessly. Shizuru found it amusing, but said nothing.

Eventually, Natsuki began walking passed Viola to where the older woman was previously overlooking the ocean. Viola grabbed Natsuki's hand as she passed and pulled her to her. Natsuki let out a surprised yelp, which muffled when her face fell into the side of Shizuru's neck.

"Hey!" She barked, instantly moving to get free of the captain, who, by the way, smelled like the ocean in a pleasant way that reminded Natsuki of home. "What are you--?"

Shizuru held Natsuki's wrists tightly and stared down into confused doe-like eyes. She wanted to… apologize for slapping her earlier, which was completely ridiculous of course. The Siren owed no one an apology, especially when it was the girl's fault in the first place! _Stupid._

Shizuru's gaze lowered from Natsuki's eyes to stare at the slightly red mark on the girl's cheek. "Does it hurt?"

"You mean my wrists you're squeezing? Yeah, it hurts," Natsuki growled as she pulled her wrists free and stepped back. Once free, she rubbed at her now sore wrists and grumbled to herself. "You can't just touch something without hurting it, can you?" Natsuki whispered harshly to her wrists, though it was for Shizuru's ears.

Shizuru's eyes narrowed. Maybe she wasn't so sorry after all. "You are to accompany me to that party tomorrow… I have a… task for you, Miss Kuga," Shizuru said, choosing not to acknowledge Natsuki's comment for fear she would lose her temper yet again.

Natsuki looked up and blinked. "What makes you think I'd do anything for you?"

Shizuru stepped closer and grabbed Natsuki's chin, her slender fingers digging into the skin on Kuga's cheeks. "Because I will make you, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"I won't," Natsuki declared, her hands reaching up to remove the one around her chin. Viola allowed her hand to be pulled off, and continued watching Natsuki with a stoic expression. "I won't do anything for you." Green eyes narrowed. "Ever."

"We'll see," Shizuru whispered coldly. Every inch of Shizuru wanted this girl. It was purely physical. She couldn't deny that she wanted this girl so badly, yet the fact of the matter was that this girl was _infuriating _and _obnoxious. _Every inch of Shizuru also wanted to throw Kuga overboard just as well. "Oh, and Miss Kuga," Shizuru said as she gently grabbed Natsuki's hand and led the girl towards the edge of the ship, where they both stopped and looked up at the star-filled sky.

"Yeah?" Natsuki asked as she tried to wiggle her hand away from Captain Viola's. She stopped struggling when she realized how _beautiful _the sky looked. It was almost as if there were more stars than sky. "Wow…"

Shizuru turned her head ever so slightly to admire Natsuki's child-like amazement. Eyes sparkled as brightly as the stars they loved so much. _I should stop noticing such things, _Shizuru mused, though she couldn't pull her eyes away. _Though, she is a treat to look at. _

Natsuki herself turned a little to peek at the Captain, who had finally turned her eyes away to watch the ocean rather than the stars. The dark waves rolled and gently lapped against the bottom of the ship. Natsuki's eyes narrowed, as if that would help her get a better look at the evil Captain Viola, who, as annoying as it was to admit, was the most beautiful woman Natsuki had ever seen (excluding Toru, who had died before she could reach such an age of mature beauty). It wasn't fair such a beauty could be so cruel on the inside. How was it even possible?

"I will not let you run away from here," Shizuru whispered, her eyes not leaving the waves below. "From me," she added quietly. She turned to Natsuki, who only then realized they had been holding hands that whole time and was now ripping her hand away. Viola let her. "You don't understand how deep my grip on you goes, but you're bound to me now, child, and there is no escape for you." Shizuru grabbed Natsuki before the girl could turn and stomp away. She spun the captive back and ran her hand up the back of the girl's shirt. She then pressed a finger into the brand mark they had made that morning. Natsuki cried out in pain, it was still raw there, and Viola didn't seem like she was in any hurry to let go.

After Shizuru had Natsuki clinging to her and whimpering, "Please, stop!" she finally released the girl, and turned to leave. Natsuki took a few seconds to get her breathing under control and then waited for the pain from her still tender brand to ebb away. Blazing emeralds watched as Viola began climbing down the ladder. The woman paused when only her head and arms were showing. Natsuki's eyes narrowed and she managed to stand tall. "What do you want _now?" _She hissed.

Viola arched a slender brow. "Join me. There is a celebration going on now and it would be a shame for you to miss it." The nightly parties were actually quite common, since life on a pirate ship was actually rather dull in between hunting ships. They were always looking for a reason to celebrate, and tonight's was: landfall!

"No," Natsuki growled. Was this woman insane? She went from being overly touchy feely to… painful. "I'm not going back there, I was just there."

Shizuru smiled. "It's the celebration or you can spend the rest of the night in the brig." And with that, Shizuru disappeared down the ladder and Natsuki refused to move from her spot until the echoing sounds of Viola's boots on the planks disappeared.

The burning of the mark on her back finally stopped, and Natsuki took a deep breath. She cried out in her chest for her previously unmarked skin. She had forgotten, for the most part, that is was there. Now it all came back in full blast. God damn that woman! God damn her for the permanence of such a thing. Natsuki made a vow. She would mark Shizuru Viola in her own way, _any way _before she ran away.

Eventually, Natsuki got bored. Maybe she would go back and see what Nao was up to.

* * *

Shizuru looked up from her dancing with Tomoe when Natsuki approached. Tomoe didn't seem to notice, and still stared up into Shizuru's face, much too entranced to even notice those rubies were no longer on her.

Natsuki paused just beyond the edge of the circle most of the crew had made around the dancers. There were a few more pirates now playing instruments, though the songs had gotten slower, with less 'yo ho' and more of Mai's fiddle, which was definitely a violin, now that Natsuki was up close.

Natsuki blinked when she saw Nao slow dancing with some pirate Natsuki had never seen before. The beauty rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Chie walked over and swung an arm around Natsuki's shoulders. The smell of rum surrounded the spectacled girl like a fog.

"_K-k-k-uga!" _Chie exclaimed. Her brown eyes looked down Natsuki's shirt. "I must be huntin' treasure, 'cause I'm diggin' yer chest!"

Natsuki frowned and opened her mouth to tell Chie where to shove it, when a brown-haired blue-eyed girl came up, gave Natsuki an apologetic look, and tugged Chie away by the ear. Natsuki watched them leave, shaking her head. _Pathetic. _

"Kuga!" Nao called as she caught sight of Natsuki. She instantly stopped twirling the girl she had been dancing with and strode over to Natsuki, who merely lifted a brow in response. "How, er, are you?"

"Just peachy," Natsuki replied, her face nonchalant as she looked at the ramp once more. Her escape. She wondered how long it would take for all the pirates to get drunk enough to not notice her slipping into the night. She then remembered Nao saying she'd get punished, probably killed. _But I can't stay here for Nao… I have to live my own life! I have to get out of here. _

Nao sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier, I just didn't want to bore you with the less-than-kind life I've had…" Nao explained quietly, and Natsuki realized with some shock that Nao had just apologized to her. "You've already had it rough, so why bother you with my problems, you know?"

"It's alright," Natsuki said, a smile spreading across her face. "I get it." Natsuki looked passed Nao to where Shizuru was ending her slow dance with Tomoe. Their bodies were moving farther and farther apart, until Shizuru bowed, and Tomoe bowed back. Viola was _much _too elegant to have been a pirate her entire life. Natsuki was so curious now. How did she know how to ballroom dance? Was that the _waltz?_ And… now that Natsuki had realized this, Tomoe seemed rather elegant herself, being able to follow Shizuru's dance moves with ease.

"Kuga?" Nao asked, as she snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face, effectively snapping her out of it. The redhead glanced over her shoulder to see what Natsuki had been staring at. She made a small 'O' with her mouth and turned back to Natsuki, who was now watching her intently, as if she were afraid to focus on something else. "Hey, uh," Nao rubbed the back of her neck. "Wanna danc—?"

"Miss Kuga, Yuuki," Shizuru said after she glided over to them. Nao instantly shut her mouth and turned so that she faced both Natsuki and Shizuru. "How are you this fine evening?"

Natsuki lifted a brow. "I don't know. My _brand_ doesn't hurt anymore if you were wondering," she snapped. Nao glanced between the two.

The corner of Shizuru's lips twitched into an odd smile, and she outstretched her hand towards Natsuki. "Would you like me to make it up to you, then?" Viola asked.

Natsuki huffed and folded her arms over her chest. "In your dreams, _Captain." _

_Dreams _indeed. The comment brought back the nightmare Shizuru had had the night before. Shizuru retracted her hand, her glare intensifying. Rejected? Had Kuga really just done that? She clearly had a death wish. "Alright," Shizuru said with a pleasant smile, though her tone was cold as ice. She turned and strode towards Chie. "Tomoe!" Shizuru yelled. "Get me something to drink."

"That means wine, and lots of it," Tomoe whispered to Nao, who chuckled lightly as Tomoe called back her response to Shizuru and turned to grab a bottle.

* * *

An hour later, nearly everyone but Natsuki was drunk. Natsuki had sipped some rum, but mostly because she wanted to appear to not be plotting any escape. Nao was even drunk, and Natsuki learned she was quite hilarious when she was.

"Kuga!" Nao called in her drunken voice. Natsuki looked up and smirked.

"Yes, Nao?"

Nao stumbled over and wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck. "Avast! Strike yer panties and prepare to be boarded!" Nao declared happily as she tried to stand on her own and strike a 'sexy' pose.

Natsuki cringed. "You, ah, aren't the only one with lame, pirate pick-up lines on this ship, Nao. I think Chie's told me that one three times already," Natsuki informed her redheaded friend with an apologetic look.

Nao looked absolutely downtrodden. "Oh. I see how it is," she whimpered. She hiccupped and then giggled a little. "You certainly put the shiver in me timber!" Nao exclaimed, this time waggling her eyebrows.

Natsuki chuckled. "Heard that one tonight too," she admitted softly. She patted the now sad looking Nao on the arm. "Maybe you should get to bed, Nao."

Nao grinned a wolfish grin. "Wanna come with?"

The prisoner lifted a brow. "No thanks," she said simply. "I think you ought to just sleep tonight. As the boatswain it is your job to be completely ready in the morning, and you can't be ready if you have a hangover, right?" Natsuki explained, her voice the beacon of reason and logic in Nao's fuzzy world.

Nao started nodding. "You're right, you're so right, Kuga!" The redhead then spun on her heel. "Off to bed!" She declared. As she moved her way through the crowd, she paused, looked another pirate up and down, grabbed the other pirate's arm, and then continued heading off to bed. Natsuki rolled her eyes. _Pirates. _

With Nao gone, Natsuki suddenly felt a lot less safe. There were pirates that watched her like a hawk from a distance when Nao was around. Even if the captain was around they would keep their distance. The second either women were missing, the pirates would close in. Natsuki frowned. She'd kill them all if she had to, though she'd rather not if it was avoidable.

Natsuki didn't even notice Viola had approached until the older woman spoke. "Are you enjoying the festivities, Miss Kuga?" The captain asked. The slightly glassy look in her eyes told Natsuki that she was slightly intoxicated. Natsuki sighed. Why did all pirates have a drinking problem?

"Yes, though I don't understand why your crew is dancing and singing when that Kanzaki guy can attack at any moment," Natsuki stated simply.

Shizuru's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "But you know nothing of Kanzaki…" she said quietly. She then began to chuckle, and it was a… sweet sound, or so Natsuki thought. "He is not the kind to make a sneak attack… he likes causing his prey fear before he strikes… we are much the same in that way, I suppose." Shizuru turned to watch as Tomoe danced with another girl. Tomoe looked over, saw those rubies on her, and lifted a brow as if to ask, _Are we going to bed now? _Shizuru shook her head, no.

"So you think he's going to—" Natsuki paused, "Are you really going to sell me to him?" She paused again, and said in an angrier voice, "I am not yours to sell, Viola!"

"Why must we always start _arguing?" _Shizuru whined. "You are much too pretty to be this annoying…"

Natsuki glowered, though her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "Says you, the world's most notorious psychopath."

Shizuru smirked and gave the girl a sidelong glance. "Oh, so you've heard of me before I stole you, then?" World's most notorious psychopath? She quite liked that.

Natsuki slowly shook her head. "Actually, no. But I'm sure had I lived in any other town I would have at least heard your name. The Siren of the Sea, the pirate queen… whatever." Natsuki rolled her eyes, to show how no matter what title they placed on this woman she was just a woman underneath it all.

"You know…" Shizuru whispered quietly. "The legend of the pirate named the Siren predates me by a few years." Natsuki blinked and turned to look at Captain Viola, whose dark eyes sparkled with an untold secret.

"Predates you…" Natsuki repeated. That would mean the Siren existed _before _Shizuru Viola? "Wha--?"

"Come," Shizuru said as she grabbed Natsuki's hand and led her to the center where the dancing was beginning to die down. "Dance with me. I will teach you, so do not worry about looking a fool."

Natsuki's cheeks flushed as she was dragged across the planks to where other pirates were dancing to a fast tune. Shizuru glanced at Mai and the other pirates, who instantly recognized the look and began playing a slow, calming song. Shizuru, a satisfied smile on her face, turned back to Natsuki and grabbed her hand.

"Now place this hand in mine, good, and your other hand on my shoulder…" Shizuru then placed her own hand, the one not holding Natsuki's up, on the girl's waist, her fingers resting just above the brand mark. She was careful not to press hard on it, however.

Natsuki's face was bright red. "I don't want to do this," she said quietly. It was cute how embarrassed she was. "Please, don't make me do this," she pleaded.

Shizuru smirked and pressed their bodies close. "Why not?" She asked as she forced Natsuki to move with her. Natsuki was clumsy, and practically tripped over herself every five seconds. She was barely able to keep up with Shizuru's dance steps.

"Well, for one, I think you're insane and I loathe you," Natsuki pointed out, causing Shizuru to roll her eyes. "two, this is ridiculous, three, you're a little drunk, and did I mention I _do not like you?" I'm dancing with the devil. No, I am waltzing with the devil on the devil's pirate ship. You know, God, when I asked for a little spice in my life this wasn't exactly what I had in mind._

Shizuru ignored Natsuki. She really didn't care what the girl was saying. She just wanted to dance with her, why was that such a big deal? Maybe later Shizuru could even take her back to her room. Shizuru mentally frowned at the idea. Kuga would have to be _very drunk _in order for anything like that to happen. Unless, of course, Shizuru just showed her how much she'd enjoy it.

"Are you listening to me?" Natsuki asked when she realized Viola was not paying attention at all and, though their eyes were connected, there was no signal coming from the other end. "Viola!"

Shizuru snapped out of it. "No, I am not. Why, did you want me to?" Shizuru asked. Not exactly the response Natsuki was looking for. She wasn't sure whether to be annoyed, to giggle, or to seriously ask herself that question. _Did _she want Viola to listen to her? Did she want Viola to care about what she had to say? And if so, why should she care if Viola cared?

Natsuki ended up grumbling and evading that red gaze. There was nothing she could do about this dancing thing, so she ending up going with it. Besides, there was something nice about being held, even if it was by the most dangerous person she knew.

Shizuru smiled contently. What a nice night. She wished she had more wine… the red kind, she heard it matches her eyes and that always pleased her. "Miss Kuga," Viola said as she glided across the deck with Natsuki, who continued to just follow Shizuru's lead to the best of her ability.

"What?" The girl snapped. She instantly regretted it, realizing her tone had ruined some type of _mood _that had been set. When she thought about it, this was actually a rather romantic setting… you know, if it weren't for the _pirates. _

"Tell me your name," Shizuru demanded. She had planned to ask for it nicely, after all, it was a beautiful night and they were enjoying a nice dance. The girl's snappish comment had instantly turned Shizuru into the annoyed captain again. Now she wanted an answer. "It is not fair that you know my name and I know not yours," Viola pointed out.

"I told you," Natsuki said, and she stopped dancing when Viola stopped dancing. "I will never tell you my name." The both stood staring at each other.

Shizuru released Natsuki's hand and retracted her hand from around the girl's waist. Her eyes narrowed. "Still? Still, even though you know my name, you will not tell me yours?" Shizuru found this incredibly unfair. "I did not want you to know my name," Shizuru admitted. "Not until I had learned yours."

Natsuki did not understand why Viola was so desperate to learn her name. It was her name, her identity, the only thing she had left that was _hers. _"I will not give it up. I do not care about your name," Natsuki said coldly, and she turned to walk away. Viola grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her back.

"You are a foolish child, Miss Kuga," Viola whispered, her breath hot and her sultry voice causing Natsuki to swallow hard.

The grip tightened, and Natsuki winced slightly, her own hand flying to the one wrapped around her bicep. "Let me go," Natsuki demanded. "Or I will finish what we started this morning."

Shizuru, eyes the color of molten blood, pierced Natsuki's eyes with her own. "You _dare _threaten me on my own ship?" She asked, her face becoming incredulous. The display of emotion was fascinating. Being drunk _did _tend to amplify Shizuru's emotions, and her mask was much harder to keep up.

Natsuki glared right back. "You don't scare me, _Shizuru," _Natsuki sneered. "You might like to think you do, but you don't. Nothing you do can scare me. Nothing you do will ever earn you my name."

"As if your name is so special!" Shizuru growled, not liking the way Natsuki said her name at all. "As if you think I care that much!" Their forms became tense, their faces were getting closer and closer and they tried to intimidate the other.

"You're the one that keeps asking for it!" Natsuki yelled back. Now the pirates had stopped the music and were whispering about how Viola would kill Natsuki.

Viola's face darkened, her hand tracing the hilt of her sword. "I only want to know, so I know what name to write on your grave," she declared. This caused a few chuckles from the pirates now surrounding them. "Tomoe," Shizuru called, her voice was so tight it was obvious she was trying to keep her tone normal. "Take this insolent girl to my room, I'm about to teach her fear."

_I just had to be seen by Takeda Masashi, _Natsuki thought as her fists clenched at her sides. Tomoe approached steadily and then gestured for Miya to help her. _I just had to get engaged to Takeda. I just had to get kidnapped by a pirate queen. I just HAD to open my mouth. I am dead. I am so very, very dead. _Tomoe and Miya dragged her off towards Shizuru's cabin.

Mai ran up to Shizuru and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you alright, Captain?" The orange haired girl asked.

Shizuru glanced at Mai. "I'm fine," she said simply. Mai could tell Shizuru was slightly intoxicated, which probably didn't help whatever they had argued over. "Thank you for the wine, though, Mai."

Mai nodded. "No problem, Captain. Um, are you sure you want to… do whatever you're going to do to that girl? Kuga? She's a real sweet kid… I'm sure you guys can talk it out." Mai was always so kind, always seeing the best in people. Shizuru wondered why the girl had even become a pirate. Something about needing money for her sick brother, where ever _he _was.

"We won't be doing much talking," Shizuru said, her tone angry and her fingers continually tracing the design on her sword's hilt. Nervous habit. "If you'll please excuse me, Mai," Shizuru said as she turned and headed off towards her the captain's quarters.

"Oh god," Mai said with a sigh. She glanced at Chie, who winked. "I'm going to go get Nao," Mai declared as she walked off to go get the redhead. She prayed she wouldn't be _interrupting _anything.

* * *

Natsuki sat on the edge of the captain's bed, her face in her hands and her elbows resting on her legs. _Stupid. This whole thing is stupid. I'm stupid. Viola is stupid. Nao is… not here. This ship is stupid. This entire situation is just ridiculous! I've never met anyone that can make me this mad. She makes no sense! One second she's… not an evil bitch, and the next second she is throwing me around like she owns me!_

The cabin door opened then closed, and Shizuru strode in like she owned the place. Oh, _well she does, _Natsuki thought as the woman approached. She made to stand up, not wanting to be sitting on the captain's bed to give her any… ideas.

"Don't get up on my account, Miss Kuga," Shizuru said as she pushed Natsuki back down onto the bed by her shoulders. Natsuki let out a grunt and then yelped when Shizuru pushed her back down against the bed. "I meant… lie down," Shizuru whispered.

"What are you doing?!" Natsuki barked when Shizuru began unbuttoning Natsuki's shirt. "HEY!" Natsuki slapped Shizuru across the face with as much force as she could, effectively stopping the older woman. Natsuki was now horizontal on the bed, Shizuru hovering above her. "Get off of me, Shizuru Viola," Natsuki growled, her voice dead serious.

Shizuru took a moment to register the pain in her cheek. She then slowly turned to face Natsuki once more. "Shall we skip just to the good part then?" She asked, her hand moving down Natsuki's chest and stopping along her belt buckle. "It will be fine, I promise you."

"N-No!" Natsuki yelled, her hands reaching for Shizuru's. This didn't work, and Shizuru easily pulled Natsuki's belt off. Natsuki opened her mouth to say something once more, but Shizuru's mouth covered hers. It wasn't a kiss. It was an attack. Shizuru's teeth instantly bit down on Natsuki's bottom lip, tearing it open. Natsuki let out a whimper at her now stinging and bleeding lip. Shizuru's tongue instantly darted out and licked away the blood, before breaking away to hover above a stunned and horrified Natsuki.

"Tell me your name, or I will take you," Shizuru whispered, bringing her lips down again so that they remained a centimeter above Natsuki's trembling ones. Natsuki glared into Shizuru's eyes as her own tongue darted out to test the situation on her lip, which was painful.

"I'd rather—" Natsuki's next words were cut off when Shizuru's hand slid down Natsuki's pants and tugged at the girl's panties, causing Natsuki to gasp in surprise. "W-Wait!" Natsuki yelled.

And Shizuru did… for a second, before sliding her hand even further. She kept it above the underwear, only letting one finger touch the thin material. Natsuki gasped again when she felt the pad of Shizuru's fingertip begin to press lightly into her.

Shizuru watched Natsuki's face intently, enjoying the way beads of perspiration appeared on the girl's forehead. "Just tell me your name and I'll stop," Shizuru whispered, causing Natsuki to squeeze her eyes shut as if she were in pain and unable to say the one thing that would make it cease. Shizuru smirked when no response came, good, she hadn't wanted to stop either.

Natsuki cried out when Shizuru's hand began forming small circles into the fabric of the underwear while applying more pressure to the girl's clit. The spot seemed to be getting hotter with each slow stroke. "V-Viola," Natsuki pleaded, though she couldn't deny that some part of her enjoyed the new sensations moving throughout her body. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, she feared it would explode at this rate.

"That is my name," Shizuru agreed. Her finger slowed down its circular motions when she noticed how damp it had gotten down there. "Mm," Shizuru hummed when Natsuki's hands tried weakly to push her off. If she had truly wanted Shizuru to stop, wouldn't she have tried harder? Instead of allowing herself to be pushed away, Shizuru lowered her body to Kuga's and lightly pressed her lips against the soft flesh of her captive's neck. "There, there," Shizuru whispered to Natsuki, her hot breath spilling across Natsuki's skin. "Shh, shh," Viola cooed into Natsuki's neck. "It is okay, my captive. I will take care of you." With that, Shizuru left one more tender kiss to Kuga's neck and pulled away so that she could focus once more on torturing her with pleasure. After all, she _was _a siren, this was her job! _And it is encouraged you find a job you have a passion for, _Shizuru mused as she got back to work.

The girl was panting slightly, her hands still pushing against Shizuru's torso. Her cheeks were blossoming with bright pink. It was adorable. "Please…" she whimpered. "I…" _really don't want to tell you, please don't make me tell you. _Natsuki's fingers tangled themselves in Shizuru's jacket and pulled Shizuru down to her once more. "Stop," she whispered upwards, her voice strangled as she fought back a moan when Shizuru's strokes increased, her fingers grazing Natsuki's most sensitive areas.

Shizuru sighed dramatically. "Your name?" She pressed her finger harder into Natsuki, and started her circular motions again, eliciting a satisfying cross between a gasp and a moan from the captive. Shizuru wanted to hear that again. She began to slowly build up her speed again, her eyes focused completely on her captive's flustered face.

Natsuki couldn't take it anymore. The feelings were… too much, too soon, too fast. Enjoying this was wrong, so wrong. "_N-Natsuki,_" she cried out as those slender fingers Natsuki had admired earlier continued rubbing her through her underwear, though one had slipped past the material and had been about to tug the underwear down right before Natsuki had said her name. Her eyes squeezed shut as she turned her head away from amused rubies.

Shizuru was disappointed. This was getting _so _good too. She stopped her ministrations instantly, and Natsuki's body released all its tension. "Natsuki," Shizuru purred down to the whimpering girl, whose hands had weakly moved to grab Shizuru's hand, the one down her pants, by the wrist. Shizuru shook off Natsuki's hand and pulled her own from the girl's underwear. "That is a beautiful name," she commented quietly, her eyes watching as Natsuki rolled onto her side and hid her face into Shizuru's cot.

Natsuki stayed silent, as her own hands reached down and tucked between her legs. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to open them and realize that this hadn't been some sort of nightmare. She felt a vibration in the bed as Viola sat down beside her. Fingers began stroking her hair. Natsuki quickly sat up and crawled further down the bed. She was _not _okay with being near Viola at the moment… in fact she just wanted to be alone so she could get her breathing back to normal in peace.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Shizuru asked as she watched Natsuki recover. The girl sat up on the edge of the bed, her eyes staring blankly at the ground. "Was it?" Shizuru repeated quietly, feeling slightly guilty as she received no response. She would've preferred some type of angry comment, an insult, a death threat… anything.

Natsuki swallowed hard and, refusing to meet Viola's eyes, stood up. Her legs were wobbly at first, whether from the shock of what just happened or from the pleasant sensations of what had just happened… Natsuki wasn't sure. "I'm leaving," she said quietly. She was feeling slightly embarrassed for some reason. This wasn't her fault! Sure she could've told Shizuru her name earlier if she had wanted to but… okay, maybe part of it was her fault.

Shizuru lifted from her bed and glided over to the cabin door before Natsuki could reach it. The fear in Natsuki's eyes when she saw Shizuru blocking the door made Shizuru feel another pang of guilt. Shizuru simply opened the door, and gestured for Natsuki to leave.

Natsuki saw Nao and Tomoe standing outside, their postures resembling those that have been waiting anxiously for bad news. Both girls looked up when they saw her. Tomoe rushed into the room and grabbed Shizuru while Nao strode into the room, gave Shizuru a death glare (to which she only received an arched brow in return), and led Natsuki outside.

"Are you alright?" Nao asked. Once Mai had told her what had happened she had sobered up real fast. Natsuki wouldn't look at her, and instead avoided Nao's searching gaze. Lime green eyes dipped to look at Natsuki's broken lip. "Ouch," Nao murmured. "Did she do that to you?" Nao then glanced down. "Is that _all _she did to you?"

Natsuki stayed silent again. She turned and began walking in the direction of the brig, Nao behind her. "I'm fine," Kuga finally said, though her heart was only just beginning to return to normal speed. Actually, she wasn't fine. She was going to kill Shizuru Viola.

Nao followed a step behind her friend. What had Viola done to her? Knowing Viola, and Nao did, probably just as well as Tomoe, it probably meant Viola had taken advantage of Kuga. Nao felt torn. On the one hand, Shizuru was like Nao's savior and was practically worshipped. Nao had never cared before when Shizuru took other prisoners to her cabin against their will. Yet… with Natsuki… Nao wouldn't stand for it! That was _not _okay. Any other prisoners, sure, but Natsuki? _No, Viola, you will not touch her again._

Natsuki felt like she was walking through a dream world. She could feel her limbs moving, her legs taking her to her non-comfy cell in the brig where Duran was waiting. Her mind was back in Shizuru's room, back there. In some way, she felt like she had left something unfinished, no, not her, Viola had left something unfinished. Natsuki idly wondered what it would have been like had she not said her name, and a tiny part of her wish she hadn't said it for a few minutes longer.

This too, made her feel guilty, just like how she wanted Takeda to die, she wanted Viola to take her. She may not like Viola, but that woman definitely knew how to make people want her. Natsuki tried to stop her thoughts from going where she didn't want them. Viola was an evil person, a murderer. She was not to be trusted, especially not after what she had just done. Natsuki felt like she was slowly being corrupted, which is exactly what Viola wanted, wasn't it?

Nao opened the cell door for Natsuki and then shut it behind her and locked it. She stared sadly at her friend, who gave Duran a weak smile and patted him lightly on the head. Nao sat on her usual chair. _Viola, I need to talk to you, _Nao mentally growled.

"She didn't get very far," Natsuki finally said as she sat back on her sack of… _rocks _or whatever it was, and tried to make herself as comfortable as possible. She didn't want to talk about it, but she didn't want Nao worrying about her. "She really didn't."

Nao looked up and blinked at Natsuki, whose eyes were now closed, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. "Good," Nao muttered. "I'm sorry I wasn't… there."

"I can take care of myself," Natsuki replied. "And I told you, she barely did anything, just scared me." _And, okay, turned me on, but that's about it! _"I'll kick her ass tomorrow… after I regain some of my energy back." Natsuki tried to think about things other than how good Viola could make her feel, how twisted. "Yeah," she added, "tomorrow… she's a goner."

Nao chuckled lightly. "You do that, Kuga."

"Natsuki," she corrected, one eye opening a slit to peer at the surprised redhead. "My name is Natsuki."

* * *

Tomoe watched as Shizuru began undressing. "What did you do to the prisoner?" the quartermaster asked, her fingers nervously playing with the quilt atop Shizuru's bed. Her finger wrapped around something, and she pulled her hand to her face to examine it. A long, shiny string of ebony hair hung on her finger. "I see you had her on your bed," Tomoe muttered. She wasn't really surprised. Viola slept around, it was common knowledge. Did it annoy Tomoe? Very much, but Viola was captain and Tomoe knew deep down inside that Viola truly cared for _her, _no one else.

"Yes," Shizuru said as she pulled on her nightgown and turned to walk to bed. The skin on her bare feet was cold against the floorboards. She climbed into bed alongside Tomoe, who instantly turned onto her side to face the captain.

"Was she better than me?" Tomoe asked, her face pouty.

Shizuru lifted a brow and an amused smirk came to her lips. "I wouldn't quite know," she admitted. "I stopped before I… Miss Kuga was not… _in the mood." _Shizuru got comfortable and gestured for Tomoe to blow out the lone candle that barely lit up the room.

Tomoe did as told and then slid over to Shizuru's end. Shizuru rolled her eyes but said nothing as arms wrapped around her. Tomoe smiled contently. "I'm sorry to hear about that, Captain," she said, "but I am in the mood, if you would like to try me instead?"

Shizuru glanced down at Tomoe, but she only thought of Natsuki Kuga… how the girl's lips—those, which she destroyed—had been perfect before Shizuru got at them. The girl's untamed eyes, indignant and proud, her skin, flawless and soft. Shizuru sighed deeply and moved away from Tomoe, who pouted once more.

"Not tonight," the Siren said as she turned her back on her old friend and stared towards the cabin door. _"Perhaps I do break everything I touch,"_ Shizuru whispered into the darkness, her eyelids heavy as she finally gave in to another nightmare-filled sleep.

* * *

**End Chapter 4.**

**Is this a love story or a hate story? And... is there really that much of a difference between the two? The opposite of love is not hate, but fear.**

**Fun Fact(s): Most people, even mariners, did not know how to swim! It's not like they could take lessons at the local pool. Also, mouth-to-mouth resuscitation was actually used back in the early 1700s to the 1800s! They didn't really have first aid, but they knew that you could bring a drowning victim "back from the dead" if you breathed into their mouths or noses. Another way they did this was by taking bellows (Google it if you don't know what that is) and inserting that into the mouth and pumping oxygen into the tracheal tube. **_**Not **_**sanitary! But very interesting! **

_**Doubloons/pieces of eight:**_** Golden and silver coins common back in the day. They're the coins you see in treasure chests in the movies. **

**Something I find slightly annoying is that the reviews with the most questions are always by anonymous people that I can't reply to. So, I'll reply here.**

**To 'Someone':**

** First of all, thank you for taking the time to review! I'm going to address all the issues you brought up via a list, because I'm too damn lazy. (Also, sorry to everyone who has to read this! I would totally put this in a review reply but 'Someone' was anonymous).**

_**-"Wouldn't the other pirates have heard the gunshot and the seen the blood?"**_** (Referring to last chapter when Shizuru killed her guard)**

Yeah, other pirates MAY have heard the gunshot… but they likely wouldn't care enough to go investigate. They know Shizuru kills people all the time, so it's not a rare occurrence. The only reason Shizuru didn't want them knowing was because she killed a pirate FOR the prisoner, other than that it's no different from other things she's done. Also, the blood… again, the pirates wouldn't care. They live on a pirate ship where their captain is more than a little nuts. They'd most likely walk by it. (Besides, it's dark out, they probably wouldn't even notice it's blood)

_**-"It's really unrealistic that Natsuki's wounds haven't gotten infected what with the lack of hygiene back then." **_

The thing is, the cuts on Natsuki's back aren't open any longer. The whole 'worry about infection' is really Shizuru just being EXTRA careful over her prisoner. There really is no risk, her cuts were never that deep.

_**-"Why is Shizuru always much stronger than Natsuki?" **_

Natsuki as you've seen in this chapter, is just as good, if not BETTER than Shizuru when it comes back to combative skill in swords. The only reason she's been letting Shizuru push her around is BECAUSE SHE'S THE DAMN SIREN with a whole crew of pirates to back her up. You'd be stupid to ACTUALLY fight back. They're both very strong women.

**Chapter Song [s]:** (Listen to the Lyrics, that's why these songs get chosen)

**_You Are So Beautiful_**** by Escape the Fate** (they scream a bit much, but this is catchy)

**_Prisoner_**** by Jeffree Star** (This song is just kind of funny)

**_Tantric_**** by iio (**_**Natsuki's thoughts for the scene in Shizuru's bedroom**_**)**

_How the slippery lips will cross _

_...Don't stop now... Don't stop _

_now... Don't stop now... Don't _

_stop now _

_Heavy breathing, oh this teasing _

_Slowly pleasing, gentle strokes _

_Moistened entry, stay above me _

_Clear and loudly, state the pose _

_Make it tantric, I won't panic _

_I'll submit to each command _

_I'm your maiden, I'm _

_consumed in _

_All of you and your _

_demands_

**_Drowning (Face Down_****_)_**** by Saving Abel (**_**Self-explanatory)**_

_I think I'm drowning_

_Can someone lend a hand?_

_Can someone save me?_

_Cause I don't think I can_

_I've gone too far to turn around_

_It's hard to reach for you_

_When I'm lying face down_

_I can't relieve my soul_

_I'm lost in a moment_

_Lying face down_

_Returning home I find myself_

_Wishing I was already gone_

_But how long does it take to find me_

_Well I'm waiting for someone_

**Songs I had in mind for what Shizuru sounded like when singing:** (Note: Very different from the above)

**_May It Be_**** sung by Enya and composed by David Arkenstone **_**(I think this was in Lord of the Rings, but I don't care?)**_

**_The Mystic's Dream_**** by Loreena Mckennitt **_**(just the beginning, really)**_

Note: I took out the middle of the Sarah Teasdale poem in the beginning of this chapter. I only used the first and third stanzas… the second was lame.

**You may notice some differences in character dynamic compared to my other writings. For example, Tomoe is more of a person rather than that character that is only defined by her obsession with Shizuru. Now the two have history together, which gives her relationship with Shizuru much more depth. All will be explained in time :D**

**Oh, and if anyone is worried about the incredible amount of "I hate you!" stuff going on in the Shiznat… this chapter was pretty much as bad as it gets in that department. I understand the last part of this chapter was, ah, different. Um. I love you? Did that work? No?**

**Thanks to my beta, Andrea, who keeps me entertained during my 2 hour long classes by talking to me via MSN while my teacher is being boring. Also, for listening to my possible storylines/ideas for this story (which, by the way, are awesome and you should all be very excited.) **

**For those of you waiting for Monster: … Um. Keeping waiting? Hah. It's coming!**

**Whew. Okay I'm done. Feel free to leave some feedback and let me know how you're feeling about this story and where's it's going. Questions, comments, or concerns? Leave a review or shoot me a PM!**

**-ShayP**


	5. My Slave

**Chapter 5: My Slave**

**Hello everyone! Wow. I don't think I've ever written a chapter that's gotten as many reviews as last chapter... you perverts. Heh, kidding. **

**Okay, on to chapter 5! Oh, and because I don't think I've done this yet:**

**Disclaimer: All these characters (minus any OCs) belong to Sunrise. The only thing I take credit for is this plot…and basically anything else that I made up.**

**Awesome fan art done by !:**

**Natsuki - **http://sachii-ballpoint .deviantart .com/art/The-Captive-147729207

**Shizuru - **http://sachii-ballpoint .deviantart .com/art/The-Siren-148054086

**Natsuki and Nao - **http://sachii-ballpoint .deviantart .com/art/Poker-148157392

**Just remove the spaces and copy and paste the URL into your browser! These can all be found in my profile, which has been updated.**

**Enjoy, aye?**

**

* * *

**

_"We must steer clear of the Sirens, their enchanting song, their meadow starred with flowers"_

"_There is no witness so dreadful, no accuser so terrible as the conscience that dwells in the heart of every man."_

* * *

_"Natsuki." _The name was whispered into the darkness at the exact same time from three different places. One whisper came from the _Kiyohime _captain's cabin. One whisper came from the crew's quarters, and the final whisper… this whisper came from an ocean away.

Natsuki opened her eyes feeling like someone needed her. "Nirgh," she grumbled as she stretched her arm and then twisted her torso until she heard a satisfying crack. Her eyes, used to the constant darkness of her cell, looked around and noticed Nao was no longer there.

Duran chirped happily and Natsuki's gaze fell upon the bird. "Hey there," she cooed, her hand reaching out to pat his small head. The second she saw her pale fingers in the darkness she froze. Images and feelings from last night swarmed her mind. She drew back her hand and tucked it against her torso. Out of sight, out of mind.

Still, her cheeks lit up. God damn the Siren… damn her being so seductive. Not that Natsuki was being seduced or… anything. Nope, not at all. _Urgh. _Natsuki growled in frustration, her noises echoing off the surrounding wooden walls of the hull.

Sighing, Natsuki sat back on the sack of mystery-mineral and closed her eyes once more.

_Light pressure. More pressure. Sensation, feeling, pleasure, freedom. _

Natsuki's eyes shot open. "God damn it!" She yelled, her voice full of pent up frustration. Duran squawked in response to her outburst and Natsuki instantly reached out to pet him. "Sorry," she murmured. "I just had a… rough night."

Duran's small, black eyes watched Natsuki skeptically. He let out a chirp.

"Don't look at me like that," Natsuki grumbled with a slight pout. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"W-o-o-o-w, Ku—Natsuki," Nao said as she sauntered down the stairs. "I know you want someone to talk to but I didn't leave for _that _long." The redhead's grin was bright in the darkness, and Natsuki couldn't help but smile back.

"Shut up," she said as she stood up and wrapped her fingers around the cell bars. "Let me out of here."

"You're so demanding," Nao said, faux-surprise in her voice. "Are you always this impatient?" The boatswain asked as she made a show of _slowly _finding the correct key. Upon receiving the pointed look she had wanted, Nao gave in and opened the door.

"Thanks," Natsuki said as she stepped out, Duran now on her wrist. She pushed him upwards, and he settled on her shoulder. "What's the plan for today?" Natsuki asked as Nao led her up the stairs. Natsuki couldn't remember a time she was so excited to see sunlight.

Nao shrugged, her shoulder pushing the brig door open. "Not sure. The Captain just asked for you. There's that party tonight… with Kanzaki." Nao sighed as she walked across the deck towards the map room. Natsuki was close behind, but she stayed silent. "Wait out here," Nao said as she opened the door and entered the map room.

* * *

"The prisoner is outside like you asked, Captain," Nao said as she shut the door behind her. Viola looked up from the table with the map on it. She was slightly bent over, her pointer finger pressed onto the dot that represented the tiny fishing town of Aries.

"Thank you, Nao," Shizuru replied as she lifted her finger off the map and instead placed it on the edge of the table. Crimson swept the room before landing on the only other person in it once more. "Tell me, Nao," she glided around the table and calmly approached the redhead, who was beginning to worry. She did not like the look in her captain's eyes. "The prisoner… you like her?" Shizuru asked, her voice as sweet as honey.

Nao's eyes widened. "W-What?" She stammered. "No. I mean yes but… in a friend way." Nao swallowed hard. The red gaze was tearing into her. Shizuru knew, she _had _to know.

Shizuru smiled and gently brushed some red hair from Nao's eyes. "Do not lie to me," she said smoothly and kindly, "it is quite alright. I understand. She is beautiful, yes?"

Nao, palms sweaty and heart hammering, nodded slowly. "Yes." _That's right. Keep your answers short and concise and maybe she won't find a reason to stab you. _Nao inwardly frowned at her own thoughts. She had known Viola a long time, Shizuru would not kill her… no matter _how_ many things Nao had witnessed the woman do.

Shizuru's hand caressed Nao's cheek fondly. "You are beautiful too."

Nao's cheeks turned pink. "Thank you," she mumbled. Her nostrils flared, a sure sign Shizuru was getting to her.

"Why are you acting so afraid?" Shizuru asked, and the way she asked it was in a tone Nao remembered well, before she turned into the Siren. "I'm not going to hurt you, Nao, do not fear me." Shizuru wrapped her arms around Nao and brought her into a strong embrace. Nao stiffened in the hold, though her body begged to melt into it. "You've been my loyal friend for years now…"

This woman's form was completely enticing, her scent was so inviting, everything about this woman's body… her hold, her warmth… it was a trap, a deceit. Nao knew this from years of knowing the woman. She knew Shizuru liked to play. "Shizuru," Nao murmured weakly. "Please, don't."

Shizuru smirked as she brought her lips to Nao's ear and whispered, "Do not do… what?" She asked, her voice much more seductive than necessary.

Nao's entire body wanted Shizuru at that moment, wanted to feel that woman's skin, smell her hair, kiss those lips. "Please," she begged as she moved to get away from Shizuru. "I'm sorry for whatever I did!"

Shizuru, having been successfully, pushed away and arched an eyebrow at the terrified redhead. Shizuru had done nothing but hug and whisper in her ear. "You do not need to apologize," Shizuru whispered. "I'm sorry for… doing that." Being the Siren, it was so hard _not_ to be the creature everyone expected her to be. Everything was a game to her. If she wasn't careful, she'd hurt those she held dear.

Nao evaded those eyes. "Listen, what do you want, Captain?" She cleared her throat and dared herself to look briefly at those red pools. She hated how Shizuru could do that. Nao had absolutely no romantic feelings for Shizuru whatsoever, yet the woman was truly a Siren. It would shock Nao to the core if anyone could resist Shizuru.

Shizuru merely rolled her shoulders back and turned her neck side to side until she heard a satisfying crack. "I just wanted to tell you that the prisoner is off limits."

"I already know that," Nao said. "I'm not interested anyways, so you have nothing to worry about." The redhead crossed her arms and appeared bored and undisturbed by Shizuru's words.

"I was not worried," Shizuru calmly snapped back, though the fact that her response was quick and sharp gave her away. "I just want to _play _with her but she's so unfriendly," Shizuru said with a dramatic sigh, her hand lifting to hold her own cheek. "Such a shame."

"You should be more careful who you play with, Captain," Nao replied as she turned to open the door. "I think she's… she's _not_ like Tomoe_." _

Shizuru frowned slightly, her mind going back to a time when she was a very different person, a time when she wasn't a ship captain or a pirate… but a princess.

* * *

A young princess stood in a line of mere commoners… servants. Who _dared _line her up as if she were some peasant? Princess Shizuru Fujino of Cardair was seventeen when her parents shipped her to Zipang to marry a boy she had never met. A man? It was for her country… Cardair and Zipang had a history of 'accidently' sinking the other's ships. There was also the fact that Cardair had helped Artai fight against Zipang for independence. Her marriage to this man was to fix that tension.

Now, however, Shizuru was pretty sure her fancy Cardair ship had been taken over by pirates. Beautiful pirates. And now… one was looking at her as if she were something to eat.

"My, my," Captain Anh 'Viola' Lu cooed as she stopped in front of Shizuru Fujino. The older woman's amethyst eyes dipped to look the young girl up and down. "What, royalty?" The rather tall woman smiled down at her, as if Shizuru were some kind of joke. With violet eyes and light brown hair cut short, this woman was _beautiful_. Unfortunately her smile looked cruel.

"I am Princess Shizuru Fujino of Cardair," Shizuru said proudly, her chin held high.

"Mm." Anh hummed in delight. "Interesting." She gestured for the two people standing beside Shizuru to move aside. One was a smaller redhead. Anh made eye contact with her quartermaster, telling her without words to keep an eye on her as the young girl was dressed rather nicely too.

Shizuru shivered slightly as the Siren circled around her slowly. Shizuru suddenly felt like the future prey of a very hungry predator. "W-What do you want from me? You can take the cargo." Shizuru remembered her servant girl, Nao, had been standing beside her a second ago. She instantly looked around. "Nao… what have you done with my servant girl? Give her to me!" Shizuru was now staring, eyes narrowed at the pirate woman who was still circling her. Shizuru's outburst and demand only served to make her eyes twinkle with amusement.

"What we have here, my friends," Anh began, her voice loud to address both her pirate crew and the trapped civilians, "is the perfect combination of a wolf and a lamb." Anh then looked at Shizuru's proud gaze. "Or perhaps a snake…" She stepped closer and her hand shot out to tightly grip Shizuru's hair.

The young girl cried out as her head was tugged backwards by the fierce pirate, her hands reaching back to try and rip the woman's hands off her hair. "Let go!"

"Make me," Anh said simply. Shizuru ended up swinging her foot into Anh's knee, effectively earning her her freedom. The woman released her with a grunt, and the two backed away from each other. "A snake indeed," Anh muttered as she rubbed at her knee.

"Who are you?" Shizuru asked, her fists clenched at her sides and her eyes finding Nao being held by another pirate nearby. She sent her servant girl an apologetic look and then returned her defiant gaze to the pirate woman, who seemed quite pleased she'd get to introduce herself.

"I am Anh Viola Lu, Siren of the sea and pirate queen. I am also your master, and you are now my prisoner, understood?" Anh clapped her hands and then gestured to the rest of the taken ship's crew. "Kill them all and burn the ship. We don't want the royal family thinking their little princess is still alive, now do we?" Anh ordered, her lips curving upwards in an evil grin.

"No!" Shizuru yelled as she was dragged towards the bridge connecting the two ships. Nao was already on the other side. The poor fifteen-year-old girl looked terrified. Shizuru turned to the pirate on her side that was dragging her by her arm. "Release me! Do you know who I am?"

"_No one_ cares who you are here_, _girl," the pirate growled down at her. "Here, you're _just _a commoner like the rest of us." The woman pirate sneered down at Shizuru. "We do not even _care_ what your name is."

Shizuru, never giving up her kicking and screaming, was led to a rather nice room. She was left alone in it. Looking around, she noticed a bed, a dresser, a desk in a corner with parchment sprawled messily across it, and a few lanterns hung on the walls. The room was rather cozy as well, with a rug in the middle of the room and comfy looking bed sheets.

Panic began building within Shizuru's stomach. Nao was somewhere out there and Shizuru was stuck in this… really nice room on a _pirate _ship! What were they doing to Nao? Shizuru and Nao were rather close, having been raised together. Nao's mother was also Shizuru's mother's head maid, so it was only natural for Nao to become Shizuru's servant girl as well.

Shizuru began pacing back and forth across the room. She was too afraid to try the doorknob, knowing she might be killed upon leaving the room. No. Best to stay there.

The blood curdling screams of countless men and women… loyal servants hired by the royal Fujino family to work on Shizuru's transportation ship were heard. Shizuru darted to the door, no longer caring if she were about to be killed. She couldn't let those people _burn _alive_. _

The door swung open before she even reached it. Crimson eyes widened at the sight of the woman standing in the doorway. The Siren arched a brow in Shizuru's direction, then shut the door behind her and entered the room. She ignored Shizuru, walking over to her desk and placing her sword and tricorn hat on it.

Shizuru watched in silence as this _Anh Viola Lu _seemingly forgot she was there. Shizuru, not used to being ignored, cleared her throat and put on her 'princess face' when Anh turned to look at her.

"Well don't you look right at home now," the captain commented with a sly smile. "Do you like my room? Full of riches and things I'm sure even your daddy couldn't get you."

"Such as?" Shizuru asked, pleased with her ability to keep herself calm. Anh seemed impressed as well. The kicking and yelling Shizuru Fujino had just turned into a poised aristocrat, ready to talk politics and negotiate. A snake indeed.

"The sheets upon my bed, for one," Anh said as she glided over towards said bed and lifted up a corner of one of the various sheets upon it. "They came from a secluded tribe in the country of Artai. I daresay it's the finest cotton known to the world. Shame your family couldn't get you some."

Shizuru forced a polite smile, hoping it would keep her alive. "I am sure my father, had he known such a thing existed, could have secured some," she defended.

Anh, eyes still focused on the fabric between her fingers, merely chuckled darkly. "He will never acquire the same material such as this…"

"And why, Miss Lu, is that?" Shizuru asked, dreading the answer but knowing she must play along with this woman's game.

The woman released the fabric and turned to face Shizuru, a darkly twisted smile on her face. "Because I killed every single human being in that tribe… they will never create such grand sheets ever again."

This pirate queen had forced an entire indigenous tribe to go extinct? There were barely any tribes left as it was on Artai, not since the Zipang settlers from long ago had claimed the country and separated from the kingdom of Zipang.

Shizuru's eyes widened and she only barely remembered she was trying to seem unafraid. "That is… awful…" she murmured.

"Is it?" Anh asked as she glided towards Shizuru, who held her ground and pursed her lips into a thin line as the woman approached. Anh lifted Shizuru's chin up with her finger. "I see it as… the strong getting rid of the weak. We pirates have to stay in business, you know."

Shizuru turned her face away from the captain and stared towards the cabin door. "My servant girl. Where is she?" Shizuru asked, wanting to change the subject and also because she was sincerely worried about her young friend.

"Oh yes, yes," Anh said as she moved her right hand down Shizuru's shoulder, down her sides, and rested it on her hip. Shizuru shot her a glare and Anh lifted a brow as if daring Shizuru to try and move away. "Your servant girl… _Nao… _she's quite adorable."

"Get off of me," Shizuru demanded, her chin held high. She was too afraid to forcefully remove Anh's hand from her hip, not wanting to upset the clearly mentally unstable captain.

"I think not, my beautiful new toy. I assure you, your slave will be fine. Now… shall we move this elsewhere?" Anh gestured to her bed with her head.

"No," Shizuru replied simply, her hand moving to remove Anh's from her hip. Anh allowed her to and watched the girl with interest. "How old are you? And bring me to Nao!"

Anh smiled. "I'm twenty-five and have been the Siren since I was nineteen. I've been ruling these seas for seven years, girl. Don't think you can order me around. You're not a princess on board my _Kiyohime. _You are what I say you are."

Shizuru's expression darkened. "I am not even close to you in age," she argued. "I am seventeen… and my friend… Nao, she is only fifteen. Please, at least release her to—"

"Could you not hear the screams? Your servants… crew… your old captain, they are all dead. That ship has, ah, _sailed_, if you will. And by that, I mean it's a mile behind us and I can probably still see the black smoke rising from it." Anh gripped Shizuru's collar and brought their faces close. "I am your captain now. You will call me Captain Viola, not 'Lu.' Only my good friends may call me 'Anh' or 'Lu.' Understood?"

Shizuru nodded slowly.

"You are to be my prisoner until I feel you've proven yourself. Princess Shizuru Fujino of Cardair is _dead. _You are a new person now… embrace it."

Shizuru's eyes narrowed. "Never."

"So quick to dismiss the idea of becoming someone new… yet you have all the fire and hunger I had in me at your age. You may be royalty on the outside, but I can tell from just an hour of knowing you that you were made for so much more. Come… I will teach you a thing or two, Shizuru Fujino, and you will thank me later."

With that, Anh pressed her lips roughly against the soft ones of her prisoner. Her teeth clamped down on Shizuru's bottom lip, bursting it and eliciting a cry of pain from the former princess. Anh pulled Shizuru's broken lip into her mouth and sucked on it until the blood was gone. Shizuru was much too afraid to try anything, so she allowed the captain to do as she wished.

Shizuru was finally allowed to pull away. Panting, afraid, and slightly traumatized, Shizuru wiped at her mouth with her forearm, her ladylike habits already fading. Her eyes slowly lifted to glare at Anh, who was watching her intensely with those amethysts, her lips curving into a small smile.

"Welcome to my world, Shizuru Fujino. It is not a beautiful life, but I think you will come to love it as I have." And the next three years under Anh's service would prove her words true.

* * *

Shizuru Viola was pulled out of her memories with a sudden jolt. Nao was staring at her oddly. "Yes, Nao?" Shizuru asked as if she hadn't just completely spaced out.

"Are you alright… Shizuru?" Nao asked, exhaling slowly after calling Shizuru by her proper name rather than her title. "Do you need anything?" For a second Shizuru could almost see Nao in her cute little servant girl outfit. She could almost see Nao sneaking into her room at night and convincing Shizuru to sneak out and play with her in the servant's quarters. She could _smell _her large bedroom, ten times bigger than her captain's quarters. Shizuru almost chuckled out loud from a thought of her mother giving her a pointed look, arms akimbo, after finding her princess of a daughter fast asleep in Nao's bed. It was a common occurrence when the girls were children, sneaking out at night to play together.

"My parents believe me dead," Shizuru uttered quietly, her eyes dimming as if she were looking right through Nao.

"Christ, Shizuru," Nao grumbled as she gently cupped the older woman's cheek with her hand. "Don't think about it. That was… that was years ago."

"Only seven," Shizuru corrected. "It's only been seven years…"

Nao remembered being a scared fifteen-year-old girl. She had been travelling with the princess of Cardair to Zipang, where Shizuru would marry a nobleman in order to lessen the tension between the countries. It was also to secure a male heir to seize the throne, since Cardair was not as open with gender equality as other nations, such as Artai. Of course, Shizuru would live with her husband in Zipang until Cardair was ready for a new leader… that had been the original plan, of course.

They hadn't expected their ship to be so easily taken over, by a _pirate _no less!

"Come on," Nao said as she closed her mind from going back to her teenage years. She was twenty-two now, and she refused to remember such distant times. "Your _prisoner _awaits you, _my lady."_ They both shared a small smile at that. Nao hadn't called Shizuru anything hinting at her regal blood for years now. Her accent had also all but disappeared, though Shizuru's stayed strong. Perhaps it was because Nao was from a different part of Cardair. The strength of the Cardair accent depended on what part you were from.

Shizuru followed Nao out the map room and went back into Viola mode the second she saw Natsuki. Her lips formed a smug smirk when Natsuki looked up at her, and then quickly looked away with new color on her cheeks. "Aw," Shizuru cooed as she glided to Natsuki and pulled the girl's face towards her, "do not feel embarrassed about last night."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed and she slapped Shizuru's hand away from her chin. "That was—" her face heated as the feelings from last night rushed back to her. She looked away. "Just… don't."

"Very well," Shizuru said smoothly as she took a tricorn hat being offered from one of her pirates. She placed it on her head and gave the pirate a curt nod in thanks before turning back to her captive and looking her up and down. "Are you ready?"

Natsuki's brow furrowed. "Ready for… what, exactly?" She didn't know what was going on, nor did she think 'being ready' for whatever Viola wanted could be good.

Shizuru walked passed Natsuki and headed towards the ramp leading down to the docks. She suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder at Natsuki, who hadn't moved. "Coming, my captive?" Natsuki blinked at the way Shizuru had asked. It was a question, not a command.

Natsuki hated herself for _wanting _to go with the woman. The adventure-loving side of her was begging her. _Go with her. Who knows what will happen? Isn't this what you wanted? A little adventure? She's offering it. _

_She's also offering death, _Natsuki mentally grumbled as she glanced at Nao.

"Don't look at me, Natsuki," Nao said with a frown. "I can't help you…"

Shizuru's eyes narrowed at Nao. "'_Natsuki?'_" She asked, her harsh tone causing both Natsuki and Nao to look at her. Shizuru hadn't been requesting Natsuki's attention. She had been asking why the hell Nao suddenly knew Natsuki's name. Shizuru had to… she had to _work _to get Natsuki's name, yet she just told it to Nao?

Nao swallowed and exchanged a glance with Natsuki, telling her that she had just made a mistake. Natsuki, still not getting why everyone was so tense all of a sudden, quirked a brow at Nao.

Shizuru strode towards the two girls and grabbed Natsuki by the collar. "You told her your name?" She asked, her voice full of disbelief and… _hurt. _Shizuru's hand was pecked at by Duran, who was sitting on Natsuki's shoulder. Shizuru pulled her hand away quickly and made a small noise that was a mix between frustration and pain.

Natsuki frowned and grabbed the hand Duran had just pecked. "Sorry," Natsuki murmured as she pulled Shizuru's hurt hand towards her own face. Natsuki held the hand palm down in her own and placed her other hand over it. "Does it hurt badly?" Natsuki asked, her questioning eyes lifting to meet Shizuru's red ones.

Shizuru quickly blinked away her surprise at the girl's tenderness. Her hand was being held safely between Natsuki's hands and suddenly she didn't feel any pain anymore. "No," Shizuru found herself saying. "It is not so bad now."

Natsuki nodded and then brought Shizuru's hand up to her eyes again to get a better look. The skin on the back of Shizuru's hand was just as smooth as every other part of the woman, except for the newly pinched skin where Duran had bitten her. The skin was red and bleeding only slightly. Natsuki sighed. "I'm really sorry…" she murmured. "Duran is usually really good…"

Shizuru had no idea what this girl was talking about. Duran is usually really good? Of course he's 'really good,' he just helped Natsuki out before Shizuru could hurt her! How did Natsuki not see it this way?

Shizuru slowly pulled her hand away from Natsuki's and shot Nao a warning glare. Nao swallowed and patted Natsuki on the back before quickly darting away. Natsuki watched as Nao escaped, and her brow furrowed once more in confusion. She kept missing the weird exchanges between Shizuru and Nao.

Shizuru then wrapped her hand around Natsuki's and began tugging the girl to the side of the boat where the ramp led down to the docks. Natsuki didn't resist, and instead went willingly.

"You don't have to pull so forcefully," Natsuki growled as she was led down the ramp and practically tripped when Shizuru reached the dock. "Hey, slow down."

Shizuru glanced at Natsuki over her shoulder. "Firstly, I will not tolerate taking orders from you." She turned forward once more and continued striding through the traders and pirates until they were on land. "Secondly, I hope you don't mind, although I sincerely don't care if you do, but I had all your hunting equipment attached to my horse."

"What?" Natsuki asked as if she were in a daze. Everything was moving way too quickly.

"Thirdly, I am not repeating myself and you should learn to listen more closely, Natsuki."

Natsuki's mind snapped back to attention at her name. She opened her mouth to say something but instead closed it and continued allowing herself to get tugged all the way up to the stables. Shizuru released her hand and went to go talk to the boy running the stables.

Natsuki stood awkwardly by herself, her hands fidgeting with the leather strap that came diagonally across her torso. Duran let out a true falcon's call and Natsuki's heart warmed at the sound. "Good bird," she cooed as she turned to look at him. A small black eye watched Natsuki curiously as the bird tilted its head to the side.

"Beautiful bird you've got there," some man said as he stopped his wheel barrow on the dirt road leading to the docks and gave Natsuki a quick greeting nod. "Just like his owner."

Natsuki turned away from Duran to look at the man. He was probably the same age as her, with light brown eyes and messy dirty blonde hair. He wore a smug smile on his face, as if he had just made the best pick up line in the world.

"Sorry, what?" Natsuki said, her face expressionless as if he were a mere fly.

The guy sighed and then leaned in real close, as if Natsuki were deaf. "You. Are. Beautifu—"

"She's well aware of that, thank you very much," Shizuru interrupted as she walked out of the stable, stable boy in tow. She came up from behind Natsuki before the girl could turn around and placed both her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Can I help you?"

The man looked amazed, his eyes flickering back and forth between the two most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. Natsuki stared at him blankly, though the back of her neck tingled whenever Shizuru's breath warmed the skin there. Shizuru's face mimicked Natsuki's, and the man suddenly felt like a nuisance.

"Ah, no," he said as he straightened and cleared his throat. The look in the younger girl's eyes made him feel like a little boy again. Those emeralds were laughing at him. The crimson, though… those dark depths sent a shudder through him. "I, uh, I'm going to go now…"

Shizuru nodded and patted her flintlock pistol when he hesitated. He quickly picked up his wheelbarrow and hurriedly wheeled it down the hill towards the merchants.

Natsuki watched him leave and blinked when she heard a long sigh. Natsuki tilted her head upwards in order to look at Shizuru, who looked positively annoyed.

"You are much more trouble than I ever could have anticipated…" Shizuru murmured as she gave Natsuki's shoulders a squeeze and then led her towards the white stallion from yesterday. Shizuru first helped Natsuki on and then got on herself.

"So now what's your excuse?" Natsuki asked as the familiar feeling of Shizuru's arm wrapped around her to keep in her place. She glanced to her left, where Shizuru's other hand held onto the horse's reins.

"What do you mean?" Shizuru asked as she buried her nose in Natsuki's dark locks and enjoyed the way Natsuki stiffened when the tip of her nose gently touched the scalp. Natsuki even _smelled _delicious. It was so tempting. Shizuru realized how civil they were being to each other, as if they were almost friends. Perhaps Miss Kuga wasn't as annoying as Shizuru originally thought. _Maybe it is because I kidnapped her that put her in such a sour mood? _Shizuru mused as she pressed her heels into the horse's sides and began galloping down the road to the town.

Natsuki discreetly allowed herself to press back against the woman sitting snuggly behind her. She told herself it was because she was cold and Shizuru was warm. Upon doing this, Shizuru's arm squeezed around Natsuki briefly, as if checking its security.

Natsuki then remembered that Shizuru had asked her a question. "What do I mean? I mean last time I asked for my own horse you said there weren't any and that I'd have to ride with you. Now I'm sure he had eight in there and you're _still _forcing me to ride with you."

"Mm," Shizuru hummed. "Perhaps I did not want to bother paying for another horse just for your comfort. Did that ever occur to you?"

Natsuki grunted and then stayed silent so she could mentally growl.

"Where the _hell _are we going?" she finally blurted out. It _just _struck her how weird this was. It was just her and Captain Viola… going into town… to do what, exactly?

Shizuru smiled as the wind whipped her hair back. "We are going to bond today…"

"I thought your bonding methods included branding and…" Natsuki's expression darkened as she remembered last night in the captain's quarters. "Other evil things."

Shizuru sighed as she slowed the horse down to a walk. Her hand around Natsuki lowered to the waistband of the girl's pants. "You act like you did not like it," Shizuru accused. "I am certain I heard moaning."

"You heard wrong," Natsuki growled as she placed her own hand over the one much too close to her intimate areas. "Half drunk or not, I will never forgive you for that."

"Oh please," Shizuru said as she turned the horse onto the dirt path Natsuki had taken the other day to get to the field. "I am not asking you for forgiveness," she said bitterly, "I never ask for forgiveness."

Natsuki huffed. "Of course you don't." Natsuki finally succeeded in removing Shizuru's hand from the waistband of her pants. Shizuru's arm returned to its use as a seatbelt and the rest of the ride was silent. Natsuki idly wondered if she was being taken this far to be killed, though she no longer believed Shizuru Viola wanted to do so no matter how much she alluded to it.

* * *

Once more Natsuki was in that field. Shizuru was sitting nearby, her legs crossed and her hands stretched back as to hold her up as she leaned backwards slightly. When Natsuki looked over at her, she merely received an arched brow.

"Why are we out here?" Natsuki asked. "Doesn't that Kanzaki guy—"

"You'll let me worry about Kanzaki," Shizuru said. She lifted her hand and made a gesture with her long fingers. Natsuki blushed at the sight of those fingers. Shizuru seemed to notice this, and gave her fingers another wiggle. She burst into laughter when Natsuki blushed and instantly looked away.

Upon hearing the laughter, Natsuki turned back to glare at the older woman. "Hey, what's so funny?" Arms akimbo, Natsuki began tapping her foot. "Well?"

Finally, Shizuru came down from her mirth and wiped at her eyes. "Oh, nothing. You are much too precious."

Again, Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "You're ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous."

"Mm, yes. Now will you please demonstrate with your bird?" Shizuru asked as she got comfortable once more. "You told me yesterday you were teaching him how to fly."

"Oh, well he already knows how to fly. I misjudged his wing injuries earlier," Natsuki explained as her mind went straight to Duran mode and she got him to hop onto her gloved wrist. She flashed Shizuru a grin. "Watch this," she said as she threw her arm up into the air.

Shizuru did indeed watch as Duran flew high into the sky. The falcon was much more than just a mere bird, Shizuru thought in awe. "Beautiful…" Shizuru murmured as the falcon circled high above them and then dived back down upon hearing Natsuki's sharp whistle.

Duran landed onto Natsuki's outstretched wrist and Natsuki fed him a piece of dried meat. "Good, Duran!" Natsuki cheered happily. She looked over at Shizuru, who was now walking over. "Cool, right?"

Shizuru nodded and leaned in close so that she could get a better look at Duran. "What an interesting creature…" she commented. The bird cocked its head to the side and regarded Shizuru with disinterest. "I feel your bird does not like me."

"Duran," Natsuki corrected with a smile. "His name is Duran."

Shizuru straightened and met Natsuki's dazzling green eyes with her own red ones. "You told Nao your name," she stated quietly. "Why would you do that?"

Natsuki's brow furrowed. "Why wouldn't I?"

Shizuru's eyes narrowed. "You made me almost… I almost… just to get your _name!"_ Shizuru stepped closer now, and Natsuki stepped back. Duran flew into the air and Natsuki didn't take her eyes off the captain.

"I… _I _made you do that to me last night?" Natsuki asked in disbelief, her eyes wide and her heart hammering in her chest. "That was _my _fault?"

Shizuru's eyes narrowed, her jaw set. "If you had just told me your name—"

"I can't believe you have the nerve to blame your perverse behavior on me!" Natsuki yelled. Her fists clenched at her sides and her emeralds were blazing in no time.

Now Shizuru was afraid. "If you had just…" Shizuru heard how weak her argument sounded in her voice. "If you had just been killed…" she said instead.

Neither of them was prepared for when Natsuki launched herself onto Shizuru, who fell backwards into the grass with a thud. Natsuki lifted off Shizuru and straddled the woman's hips. Her hands wrapped around Shizuru's collar and Natsuki lowered her face down to Shizuru's. "How dare _me_?" She demanded to know. "Do you _know _what you've done to me? What you've put me through? How dare you say this is my fault! I did nothing to deserve this abuse from you."

Shizuru stared up into Natsuki's eyes silently. She listened to every word, loving the way Natsuki's husky voice seemed to caress every syllable. Natsuki was right. Natsuki was incredibly right. Shizuru lifted her torso off the ground and caught Natsuki's lips with her own.

Natsuki's eyes widened in surprise, just like in her dream the day before. Shizuru then gripped Natsuki's arms and pulled so that she practically fell against her.

Natsuki wanted to rip Shizuru apart, but at the same time she… _damn it. _Natsuki squeezed her eyes shut and kissed Shizuru back. Shizuru was surprised, but didn't change a thing except her hands, which slid up Natsuki's arms so that her hands could cup her prisoner's cheeks.

The feeling of Shizuru's fingers pulling her face closer snapped Natsuki out of it and she practically jumped backwards. She fell on her ass and began scrambling backwards, away from Shizuru who was watching her curiously.

"I hate you," Natsuki declared, her voice shaky. "I _hate _you!" Natsuki yelled more confidently. Shizuru seemed unfazed by the words, and she continued to watch Natsuki with those wine-red eyes.

Natsuki read anger, guilt, and amusement in those eyes. Natsuki was sure Shizuru saw the same in her own eyes. _I just let her kiss me. I just kissed her back. Am I MENTAL? _

Shizuru cleared her throat, her lips twitching slightly as she fought back a smug smile. Her fingers dug into the grass beneath her and she dared to lick her lips. Natsuki gasped as she did so, and Shizuru could no longer hold back her smug smile.

"I suppose it's common where you are from to kiss people you hate?" Shizuru finally said as she slowly stood up and dusted her pants off. When she was finished, she looked upon Natsuki again, who was still sitting in the grass a few feet away, her eyes wide.

"_You_ kissed _me_!" Natsuki accused.

"And?" Shizuru asked as she tilted her head. "You did not stop me for a good… eight seconds or so." The captain smiled. "Surely that was long enough for you to understand that we were kissing?"

Natsuki cringed. "Don't—don't say that so loudly!" She growled as she stood up and turned away from Shizuru so that she too could lick her lips. When she turned back, Shizuru was walking in the direction Reito had ridden out of yesterday, which was the opposite direction of the dirt road they had turned off of. "Where are you going?" Natsuki asked. And suddenly, with panic, she realized Duran wasn't with her.

Emeralds searched the sky desperately, no sign of Duran. "Oh no…" she murmured.

Shizuru turned around and watched Natsuki curiously. It then struck her why Natsuki's head was tilted all the way up. Shizuru too looked towards the heavens, her eyes scanning the skies above. "Ara," she uttered. "Your bird is—"

"Duran!" Natsuki yelled. She then paused, a thoughtful expression coming over her. She then sighed, shook her head, and whistled as loudly as she could.

A falcon's cry was heard nearby, and Natsuki let out a sigh of relief. Duran flew above the trees and flew into the clearing. He then dove down towards Natsuki, dropping a dead rabbit by her feet and then landing on her shoulder. Natsuki glanced down at the rabbit and then looked at Shizuru. "You almost cost me Duran!"

"Well maybe next time you should pay more attention to your bird than my lips," Shizuru retorted as she crossed her arms and quirked a brow.

Natsuki's eyes narrowed at Shizuru before she let out a frustrated huff and bent down to pick up the dead rabbit. She lifted it up by its back leg and cringed. "Ah, good job, Duran. Good hunting bird, good." She gave the rabbit to Duran, who took it to the sky and circled above them. "He'll follow us," Natsuki said as she turned to look at Shizuru.

The Captain nodded and gestured for Natsuki to follow her. "Come," she commanded. "I need you to do something for me."

"I won't do it."

Shizuru sighed. "So quick to dismiss me."

Natsuki, ignoring the comment, followed Shizuru Viola into the forest.

* * *

They arrived at another clearing. There was a beautiful lake, stretched out a good distance. Natsuki could just barely make out a structure on the opposite side of the shore. She squinted and jogged closer to get a better look. She stopped at the edge of the lake and looked again. The view was clearer. It seemed to be an arch of some type. Stone, perhaps? For a split second, Natsuki could swear she saw two figures close together under the archway… as if they were kissing. Her eyes widened and she looked for the figures again, though they disappeared the second she blinked.

"It's an ancient shrine," Shizuru said from behind Natsuki, who had followed once the girl seemed entranced by something. Her eyes followed Natsuki's to the stone archway in the distance. "No one knows how it got there and there are a ton of stories about it," she explained.

"Did you see that?" Natsuki asked in awe. "I could've sworn I saw two people kissing under that arch…" she muttered.

Shizuru lifted a brow and looked at the arch again. It looked empty to her. "Well one of the stories is it's haunted. Another is that you see your future lives in it."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "What happened back there is never happening again, so you can stop with the kissing jokes."

Shizuru frowned. "I was not making a joke," she argued. "It is true. They say you see flickers of your future life… or your past life when you look at the arch."

Natsuki sighed and whistled. Duran dropped the rabbit once again at Natsuki's feet and landed on her wrist. This time, Natsuki reached down, grabbed the rabbit, and looked at Shizuru. "Hey, can I borrow a knife?"

"Promise you won't stab me with it?" Shizuru asked as she reached into her belt and unsheathed her blade. She handed it over to Natsuki.

"I'm not promising anything," Natsuki grumbled as she used the blade to cut the rabbit open. She then placed it on the ground and placed Duran next to it. "You can eat it," she told him. She then looked at Shizuru when Duran began eating. "If he thinks I need to open his meals for him, he'll always come back." She looked away. "Toru taught me that."

Shizuru's lips twitched. "Again with this Toru girl… Tell me," Shizuru said as she began undressing, "what makes her so special?"

Natsuki eyed Shizuru as the captain took off her dark red waistcoat and then her knee-high black boots. "Why are you undressing?" Natsuki asked, worry etching into her features and slight alarm evident in her voice.

Shizuru got to work on her blouse. "Answer the question."

"I love her," Natsuki answered simply. "She was my best friend."

Shizuru looked up at that. "You _loved _her? In what way?" Clearly the girl wasn't straight, especially since she kissed Shizuru back earlier and certainly found Shizuru attractive if her blushing was any clue.

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "She was my… friend. And why are you undress—"

"We are going for a swim," the captain responded quickly. "Well," she smirked, "_You're _going to teach me how to swim." She was now clad in only a bra and her drawers. She began pulling those off as well, her hips wiggling as she pulled her pants down.

"I'm going to _what?" _Natsuki asked, her eyes roaming Shizuru's body with no shame.

"She was just your friend?" Shizuru asked as she looked at Natsuki, now wearing nothing but her panties and bra. "And get undressed, or do you need my help again?"

"We…" Natsuki chewed her lip as she began taking off her quiver and gloves. She dropped them to the ground and then got to work unbuttoning her blouse. "We were mostly friends. She just… well sometimes I think we were more… but she was eighteen and I was fifteen and…" Natsuki shrugged and then pulled off the blouse. She discarded it on the ground and then began pulling off her boots. "It was a bit of an age difference. I wasn't her only friend either, she had tons of guy friends and all the kids in the town practically threw themselves at her feet."

"But she wanted you," Shizuru finished for the girl as she watched Natsuki unbutton her pants.

Natsuki looked up as she tugged down the final item of clothing, excluding her panties and bra. "I don't know, maybe," she said with a nonchalant shrug. In fact, Natsuki was sure Toru considered their relationship more than friendship. Natsuki, of course, hadn't realized this until she thought back on it nearly a year after Toru's death.

Shizuru's fabric was a dark red, which Natsuki found fitting. Natsuki's panties and bra were black. "After you," Shizuru said with a smile as she gestured to the lake.

"Is it cold?" Natsuki asked as she walked to the edge and dipped her foot in. "Damn," she muttered. She glanced over at Shizuru. "You ready for some cold water, _princess?" _

Shizuru's eyes widened. Being addressed as 'princess' sent her mind into a spiral of old memories…

* * *

Three years after Shizuru and Nao were taken off their Cardair ship, both girls had become fully functioning members of the crew. Anh, who regarded them as her friends, no longer considered Shizuru and Nao 'prisoners.' Anh was now twenty-eight and her notoriety as the Siren had only increased each year with each ship they sunk. Shizuru was now twenty and Nao eighteen.

"Damn it," Anh growled as the _Kiyohime _was boarded by Zipang naval officers. Anh turned her amethysts on Shizuru, whose gaze was set on the boarding officers as well. "You may still have a chance… tell them who you are, they may believe you and take you in."

Shizuru quickly shot a look to Anh. "Surely you joke, Anh," Shizuru said as she drew her cutlass. "I am no longer that person, you know that."

A flicker of regret and remorse lit up Anh's eyes for only a split second. _What have I done to this girl? _"Too true, Shizuru, too true," the captain replied as she drew her own cutlass.

Nao hopped down from the rigging and drew her sword as well. "We have to fight them," she said to Anh and Shizuru, who turned to look at the young redhead. Nao had become quite the beautiful young woman, Shizuru idly noted. Fifteen and eighteen were a big difference, who knew so much could change in three years? Nao was still the same old troublemaker, though now her looks had matured from childish to a sexy vixen.

Anh nodded curtly. "And we have Kanzaki on our side," she added. "That'll help."

Shizuru frowned slightly at that. "Are we sure he can be trusted?" Shizuru wondered out loud. Realizing she spoke what was on her mind, she turned to Anh. "He is only twenty-two," she added. "Surely—"

"And you are only twenty," Anh pointed out. "I've seen Kanzaki talk with his pirates. He has leadership abilities, he is trustworthy."

Nao shook her head. "I don't know, Anh. Something rubs me the wrong way with him too. He feels slimy."

The captain seemed to think this over before she sighed and gestured for Shizuru to follow her into battle against the Zipang navy. "Perhaps, but he's our only help right now. Come, girls, let's fight."

With that, the three women charged towards the battle. Zipang naval officers were fighting against a mixture of Anh's pirates and Reito's pirates. Shizuru noticed Reito fighting three naval officers at the same time and was actually impressed for a few seconds before he killed them all and turned to give Shizuru a roguish wink.

She inwardly cringed. She was _not _interested in Reito Kanzaki. Besides, Anh and Shizuru, despite their eight-year age difference, had romantic relations. It had started two years ago, when Shizuru agreed to forget everything she had known in order to be groomed by Anh.

Shizuru had learned tons of little tricks from the captian. She had learned how to be a good leader, how to divide loot evenly, how to listen to your crew… those kinds of things. Meanwhile, Nao had gotten closer to one of the _Kiyohime _head boatswains and had trained under her for the last two years. Nao was incredibly gifted as a boatswain, and Anh had encouraged her growth in that department. It was almost as if Anh had never kidnapped the two girls and they were now all part of the same family of pirates.

Shizuru had heard reports of the uproar in her home country of Cardair. Apparently her family was in trouble, having no heir now that their only daughter was dead. Shizuru remembered not feeling anything but a slight twinge in her heart at the news, only a small reminder that she had had something _before _her life with Anh and as a pirate.

Slashing her sword to the right, Shizuru left a lethal cut diagonally from the officer's hip to his left shoulder. He fell backwards, overboard, and Shizuru moved onto her next navy officer. They were well trained, and Shizuru was beginning to worry that perhaps the combined forces of Anh and Reito weren't enough. Pirates were skilled, but only if they had been pirates long. Their skills were also based on experience, few had specialized training like those of the navy.

"Goddamn Zipang," Nao cursed as she stabbed a naval officer through the torso and then ripped out her cutlass. She glanced at Shizuru, and Shizuru noticed the flecks of blood on Nao's pretty face. "I'm sick of Zipang thinking they rule the ocean."

"Me too," Anh commented as she slit the throat of a naval officer and then stopped one from killing Nao. "At least Cardair doesn't imperialize other countries. Those poor people of Artai…"

Shizuru found it funny they could hold a conversation in the midst of battle. It was due to their training, since they often fought each other for fun and held conversations at the same time. "Artai has gained its freedom from Zipang thanks to help from my Cardair," Shizuru chimed in as she evaded being sliced by an inch and then countered with a forward lunge. A gurgling sound escaped the throat of the downed officer.

All three women were panting as adrenaline rushed through their veins. Anh, ever the hero, fought the officers back onto their own ship, Reito behind her as backup. Shizuru realized the battle was beginning to turn in their favor. The Zipang navy officers were thinning in numbers, some were retreating.

"The Siren!" One yelled as he jumped overboard. "We're fighting the Siren and the Kraken!"

Hearing this, the other naval officers began to panic. Their fighting became sloppy, their grouping patterns disappeared and soon there was no strategy to it at all. Shizuru smiled. Anh had taught her that _fear _was the key to power. If you wanted something, use fear to get it.

Shizuru, Nao, and their remaining pirate crew all stood around breathing heavily and hunched over as they tried to catch their breath. Dead bodies of naval officers littered the deck of both the Zipang ship and the _Kiyohime. _They had won, they had _won! _

Shizuru offered Nao a weak smile, and it was returned. Shizuru wiped the sweat from her brow and sheathed her bloodied cutlass. "That was… more difficult than I anticipated," Shizuru said as she looked around. Reito's men were also recovering. Their ship was on the other side of the _Kiyohime. _

Nao chuckled through her pants. "You always anticipate things will be less trouble than they are," she accused as she straightened and then sheathed her sword as well. She stretched her arms and then looked around. "Hey, where's Anh?"

Shizuru looked around as well. Reito's ship was empty, save for a few of his injured men that were being helped across to it. On the other side of the _Kiyohime _was the navy ship. All three ships were floating side-by-side, both connected to the Kiyohime by a ramp. It put Anh's ship at a disadvantage, being surrounded on both sides by two different ships. Although Reito's ship was really an ally; they agreed to sail out together and take on the Zipang navy ship before it landed on Skull Cove. It was by the order of the then leader of the pirate world, so they were obligated to do it.

"I was wondering this as well," Shizuru admitted and she continued scanning the recovering pirates with her eyes. Reito's men were already piling back onto the Kraken's ship. "And where is Reito?" Shizuru asked aloud. Sensing something wasn't right, Shizuru crossed the bridge to the now empty naval ship. The deck was littered with more naval officer bodies. Reito and Anh were nowhere to be found.

Shizuru glanced behind her at Nao, who tilted her head and made a '_what are you doing?' _face. Shizuru gave her a dismissive wave. She was going to look for Anh.

Making her way towards one of the giant ship's cabins, Shizuru reached for the door handle. Before her hand even reached it, the door swung open, revealing Reito. He was sweaty and panting just like everyone else, his face covered in flecks of blood just like Nao's. Shizuru didn't doubt she had some blood of murdered men on her face too.

Reito stared at Shizuru in surprise and then sighed and shook his head at her. "I'm sorry," he said as he moved past Shizuru. "I hope one day you can forgive me."

Shizuru watched Reito calmly walk across the bridge connecting the navy ship to the _Kiyohime, _and then turned and rushed into the room.

Anh was lying there in the middle of the room. She was on her back in a pool of blood. "Anh!" Shizuru yelled as she rushed to her beloved captain's side and knelt beside the body. Shizuru rested her hand on Anh's forehead. "Anh…" tears threatened to fall as Shizuru was deciding between checking for a pulse or not. Did she really want to always remember the feeling of Anh _not _having a heartbeat?

She didn't have to check, however, as Anh's eyes opened, revealing those amazing amethysts. The twenty-eight year old, much too young to die, turned to face Shizuru. Anh gave her a weak smile. "Sh-Shizuru…"

"You will be alright," Shizuru whispered as she lightly kissed Anh on the lips. The older woman barely had any strength to kiss her back. "Kannin na," Shizuru said. "Kannin na, kannin na…" her accent always came back in full strength when she got emotional.

"It's… not your… fault," Anh said, and her eyes became angry. "He… betrayed us…"

Shizuru's eyes widened. "Reito?" She asked. "Reito did this to you?" _I knew it._

Anh didn't confirm nor deny, instead her right hand reached for her left and took off her purple ribbon made of lace. It had words written on it in gold lettering, though Shizuru was never allowed to read what it said, for Anh tied it around her wrist so that the words faced inwards instead of out.

Shizuru watched, tears rolling down her cheek, as Anh weakly held out the bracelet to her with a weak smile. "Shizuru take this…" the woman said. She winced slightly, as if the effort were painful.

Shizuru wrapped her hands around Anh's outstretched one. "I will," she said quietly, her voice threatening to break.

Anh smiled and her head fell back against the deck, having no more strength in her neck to hold her head up anymore. The life was leaking out of her at an alarming rate. Shizuru could see from Anh's bloodstained shirt that she had been stabbed full through her lower torso. A rather painful way to go if the stab wound was to the stomach.

"Beco—become me…" Anh whispered to the ceiling, her eyes going blank. "Become the… Siren…" Anh's eyes began closing. "I… am sorry for… what I did to… you… Shizuru _Viola_."

Shizuru felt Anh's hand in hers go slack. Shizuru choked out a sob and gently lowered the woman's hand to the floor. She slowly uncurled Anh's fingers and picked up the purple ribbon between her pointer and thumb fingers. She held it up to her face so she could easily read the words written on it.

_For Love… Death is Another Beginning_

Shizuru tried to blink back more tears. She quickly wrapped the purple lace around her left wrist, the words facing inwards just as Anh wore it, so that no one else could read it. Shizuru watched Anh's peaceful face for a few seconds. _Anh… did you love someone? Is that why your life was lived in such a way? You lost them and you had nothing to live for? Death is another beginning for you… I will see you someday. _

The door opened behind Shizuru, though Shizuru didn't look away from Anh's peaceful face.

"Hey Shizuru did you fin—oh _god…" _Nao dropped whatever she was holding in her hand to the floor. Shizuru heard it clank to the floorboards. Soon the footsteps of Nao were heard and the redhead was by Shizuru's side almost instantly. "She's dead…"

Shizuru heard Nao sniffle, and then turned to look at her friend. "Nao, I love you." The words were heartfelt and honest.

Nao's cheeks were already wet with tears. Shizuru pulled her former servant girl into a comforting hug. Nao sniffled into Shizuru's shoulder. "I love you too, Shizuru Fujino," Nao said back, her words muffled by Shizuru's overcoat.

"My name is Shizuru Viola," the older woman said. Nao pulled away from Shizuru and looked at her curiously through tear filled eyes.

"Viola? But wasn't that—"

"Anh has given me the task of becoming the new Siren. The _Kiyohime _is mine now," Shizuru declared. "The Fujino in me is now entirely dead." Shizuru stood up, her eyes darkened and her aura completely changed.

Nao stood up as well and eyed Shizuru curiously. Something bad had happened here. "Shizuru…" Nao's eyes finally caught notice of the purple lace tied around Shizuru's wrist. "She gave you the… what does it say?"

Shizuru smirked. "I cannot tell you. Come," Shizuru glanced once more at Anh's body before turning and heading for the exit. "Is Reito still here?" Because if he was, he was as good as dead.

"No. He was in a rush and sailed off a few minutes ago," Nao said, annoyed that she had no time to mourn and that Shizuru was acting weirdly. "Shizuru are you—?"

"Call me Captain Viola," Shizuru requested as she walked across the small wooden bridge back to her own ship. The pirate crew, all sensing something new in Shizuru, looked to her as if they already knew what had happened. Shizuru tilted her chin up, her red eyes scanning the faces of her new pirate crew. "Someone take Anh's body… we will release her to the ocean, as she always requested before going into a battle."

The pirates, instantly accepting this Shizuru as their Captain without a single thought, quickly went to work. Some went to fetch a bible, some went to gather Anh's body, and some got the torches ready to burn down the navy ship and get rid of any evidence.

Shizuru glared at the ship escaping in the distance. "Run as far as you want, Kanzaki," Shizuru whispered. "The Siren will call you back…"

* * *

Natsuki stared at Shizuru, who looked completely spaced out. "Hey," Natsuki called as she waved her hand in front of the pirate's face. The prisoner blinked in surprise as a lone tear formed a path down the curve of the woman's cheek. "V-Viola," Natsuki stammered as she drew her hand away from the woman's face and instead placed both her hands on the woman's shoulders. She gave Shizuru a shake in hopes of snapping her out of it.

Shizuru snapped out of her memories with a horrifying swiftness that was almost painful. The Cardair woman's eyes looked around as if she didn't remember where she was before they landed on Natsuki, who was watching her with a bit of fear and confusion.

"What was that?" Natsuki asked. "Are you okay?" Natsuki paused briefly, thought about it, and then added, "Not that I care…"

The prisoner let out a yelp as she was thrown backwards into the lake. Shizuru chuckled darkly, her eyes sparkling with amusement, not a tear in sight.

Natsuki burst through the surface of the water, flipping her hair back and looking around angrily until her eyes landed on Viola. "Oh my," Shizuru uttered through a chuckle, "are you quite alright?" Her eyelids lowered seductively and her cheek rested in her open palm, giving her an irritating look of faux-surprise with a tinge of sexiness.

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "Just shut up and get in," she growled, completely forgetting about Viola's previous tear. She no longer gave a damn what the woman was crying about.

"So rude…" Shizuru said as her focus turned to the lake in front of her. She dipped a foot in and cringed. She could already feel it… feel _them, _pulling at her, wanting her to join them in the depths below. She could almost feel their decomposed, fish-eaten fingers wrapping around her calf and pulling her under. "No," Shizuru finally said as she stepped away from the lake's edge. "I change my mind, I do not wish to swim."

It took all of Natsuki's inner power to prevent her jaw from slacking and her eyes to widen in disbelief. Instead, she kept her intense expression. "You're kidding," she deadpanned. "Get in. I won't save you the next time you drown." Natsuki broke her eye contact to once more roam Shizuru's body from top to bottom and then back again. _What is it about these kinds of women that makes them afraid of swimming? Toru didn't like it much but at least she knew how._

The smile that appeared on the captain's face made Natsuki slightly uncomfortable. "I am sure you will save me next time I drown," Shizuru said confidently. "You would not miss the chance to kiss me, would you?" She had missed her last opportunity to tease Miss Kuga about the 'kiss of death' so she did not want to pass up that chance again.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "You are the most irritating… will you just _get in?" _Natsuki swam backwards a bit and then licked her lips. It was a bit salty. She stood up and looked down into the water. It was dark blue, an odd color for a lake, which is usually brown or black. "Is this lake connected to the ocean?" Natsuki asked as she looked once more at Shizuru.

"I would not be surprised," the woman said as she sat at the edge, her feet dipping into the lake. She visibly shivered and then forced a smile. "It is brackish water, correct?"

Natsuki nodded. "Half salt, half fresh water… that means…" Natsuki frowned. She wasn't going to mention there were sharks that could survive in brackish water. She had a feeling Shizuru would be even less likely to get in.

"Means what?"

"Means I'm going to tell all your pirates what a real wimp their beloved pirate queen is when we get back!" Natsuki snapped. "Do you want to learn how to swim or not, Viola?" Natsuki tilted her chin downwards to her chest in order to give Shizuru a pointed look. "The only reason I'm even agreeing to this in the first place is because I doubt you'd kill your swimming instructor."

"Do not be so certain," Shizuru calmly replied. Shizuru fidgeted slightly before holding her chin high and slowly lowering herself into the water. Natsuki thought it was the most elegant way anyone could look so afraid and uncertain. It was almost cute how hard she was trying to look unafraid.

"It's just water…" Natsuki muttered.

"And you are just my captive, so will you please be quiet and do as I say?"

Natsuki snickered. "You haven't toldme to _do_ anything."

"I'm telling you now to be quiet," Shizuru snapped, her eyes narrowing as her feet finally touched the bottom of the lake. It was squishy, like mud. Shizuru tried to keep the look of disgust off her face. She cleared her throat and tried to look as composed as she usually did. Natsuki wasn't fooled.

"Ready?" Natsuki asked as she walked over. The lake's surface came up to her navel, which meant it came up to just below Shizuru's due to the slight height difference. Once again, Natsuki was entertained by the fact that underneath the entire fancy pirate-captain wear Viola appeared rather harmless. In fact, without her weapons, Natsuki could probably just drown the captain and make a run for it. _In fact I should do just that, _Natsuki thought darkly as she eyed Shizuru, who noticed a change in the younger girl and gave her a searching look.

_But I won't, _Natsuki silently concluded, _I would never… not unless it was in self-defense… right?_

Shizuru continued eyeing the young woman suspiciously, not liking the darkness that had overtaken those emeralds for just a split second, like a cloud hiding the moon briefly. It reminded Shizuru of her own eyes too much.

"I am ready," Shizuru said quietly. Natsuki had never seen the usually fierce woman look so vulnerable.

"Okay your first problem is your fear…" Natsuki said as she gently nudged her hand against Shizuru's, asking permission to hold it. Shizuru coughed slightly, looked away, and nodded. Natsuki rolled her eyes at the display and gripped Shizuru's hand, their fingers lacing together. "Water won't hurt you if you don't panic, if you know how to swim, and you're not attached to something heavy or in the middle of a thunderstorm."

"I know that."

"Hey, _you're _the one that's afraid of water, not me," Natsuki pointed out as she began tugging Shizuru farther away from the edge of the lake. Shizuru was hesitant but went with it. The water only got slightly deeper. "See? You're just walking around in the water, nothing bad is going on."

Shizuru definitely didn't want to do this anymore, especially not after she saw a few small shadows of fish darting away from their bodies. Shizuru looked up from the water when she felt Natsuki stop and turn around. The younger woman was now facing her, a small smile on her lips. Oh Kuga was enjoying this, she was _enjoying _Viola being afraid for once. Shizuru's eyes narrowed, though she couldn't keep it up for long. Natsuki looked much too cute for her to stay angry.

Now facing the captain, Natsuki grabbed her other hand and held them both under the water. Her deep forest green flickered with power for a split second, Shizuru had caught it. Natsuki liked being in control for once. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"How are you feeling? Less afraid? Anxious?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru took some time to think it over, and so Natsuki took the opportunity to crane her neck around Shizuru and look at where she had left Duran. Duran was still eating the rabbit. Satisfied, Natsuki returned her gaze to Shizuru. "That is… if you _have _any feelings," she added when Shizuru still couldn't decide what she was feeling.

Wiggling her roman nose as if in annoyance, Shizuru finally answered with, "I feel fine. I feel no fear… ever."

_Lies, _Natsuki thought as she gave Shizuru a 'yeah right' look. "Whatever you say, Captain," Natsuki said as she slowly began to slip her hands away from Shizuru's. She blinked in surprise when Shizuru quickly grabbed them back. Emeralds dipped to stare at their hands and then lifted to watch the captain's face.

"I thought you weren't afraid?" Natsuki said with a smirk. "You have to let go sometime," she said more seriously when Shizuru looked frustrated, her fingers tightening around Natsuki's to a degree just below _too _tight.

Shizuru quirked a brow. "Perhaps I do not wish to let go."

Natsuki pulled her hands away. "Sometimes it's not up to you."

Shizuru resisted the urge to grab Natsuki's hands back and instead took a deep breath. The water was fine. She was fine. They were safe.

Natsuki then demonstrated how to move her arms. "This is how you, ah… it helps propel you through the water along with your feet." She then walked backwards to where she couldn't stand and then began treading water. "I'm going to swim to you. Pay attention to how my hands and legs move, alright?" When Shizuru nodded, Natsuki swam to her.

She lifted out of the water just before her head hit Shizuru's stomach and then flipped her hair back once more. "Did you see?" Shizuru nodded, and Natsuki grabbed both the older woman's hands again. "Now get horizontal…"

"Is that not moving our relationship a little too quickly?" Shizuru asked, her lips curving upwards in a mischievous smile.

Natsuki glared and gave the captain a pointed look. "I'm pretty sure you did that last night," she muttered, to which Shizuru felt a pang of guilt. Shizuru hated feeling guilty… hated that now not only the dead could make her feel such a nagging emotion.

This erupted a feeling of anger within her. It quickly took over her entire body, heating her up like a burning ember. Shizuru gripped Natsuki's hands tightly, too tightly. Natsuki gave her a confused look and then Shizuru twisted her wrists back until Natsuki cried out, her eyes being forced to produce tears from the pain.

Shizuru shoved Natsuki back when she pulled her hands away and watched as Natsuki fell under the dark water with a small splash. She was up the next second, sputtering and using her hands to move the hair from her face.

Shizuru watched silently, her amusement now fading as quickly as her anger. Natsuki rubbed at her wrists then glared up at Shizuru, who remained a blank slate.

"You can go drown for all I care," Natsuki growled as she began wading through the water towards land. The second she passed Shizuru, the woman turned around and caught her from behind. _Damn it. _

The arms were stronger than Natsuki's will to break free, so she stood there and shivered when Captain Viola gently moved her lips up and down the side of her neck. "Continue your lesson, my captive," Shizuru commanded, her hot breath spilling across Natsuki's skin. "Please," she added with less force.

Natsuki exhaled slowly. "Fine, just… get off of me." Shizuru agreed and released the prisoner, who slowly turned around and glared straight at her. "And don't do that again… the neck thing."

Shizuru quirked a brow as if she didn't understand. "But you liked it. I could feel it in the way you shivered against me."

Natsuki opened her mouth but realized she had nothing to say to that. Instead she grabbed Shizuru's arm and dragged her back towards slightly deeper water. "The next lesson… treading water."

* * *

After hours of a serious lesson, Shizuru looked towards the sky. The sun was beginning to go down… besides, she was tired and she was just glad she knew how to tread water at this point.

"Hey, Viola, come here a second…" Natsuki said, her voice hiding only a whisper of alarm and panic. Viola could hear it.

Viola glanced towards Natsuki and waded over to her. "What… is it?" Shizuru asked in a low tone, as if she were afraid someone were listening. "Is someone around?"

Natsuki shook her head and then glanced behind Shizuru where she saw two large shadows gliding beneath the surface. One was high enough that its fin could be seen piercing the water, only leaving ripples in its wake. Deadly and ancient creatures, Natsuki knew why she had an uneasy feeling. Years and years of being hunted by these things, humans must have some type of sixth sense when it came to predators lurking in the deeps. Natsuki surely did, as it only took her a split second to sense something was wrong. Perhaps it was because she spent so much time in the water and had seen many men in her village be taken by sharks. Whatever the reason was, she knew danger was nearby. Sharks like to eat at dusk and dawn.

_This is why I hate brackish water, _Natsuki muttered as she glanced at Shizuru. Just in time too, because the woman was beginning to turn around and follow Natsuki's view. Instead, Natsuki pulled Shizuru's face back to hers in a fit of panic. She didn't want Viola seeing the lurking shapes in the deeper end of the lake. Surely the pirate queen would throw a fit and panic.

Shizuru was a predator herself, Natsuki thought, so she should understand that they smelled fear a mile away.

Shizuru's eyes met Natsuki's curiously, not understanding why she wasn't being allowed to turn around. "What are you--?" Her words were cut off when Natsuki, doing the first thing that came to mind to distract Viola, pressed her lips against the older woman's.

Natsuki mentally rolled her eyes, not being surprised at all when Viola seemed to completely forget what she was about to say and instead kissed Natsuki back. Natsuki kept her eyes on the sharks nearby, which seemed to only be curious about them. One fin disappeared down the body of water while the other swam closer. Its side bumped against the back of Natsuki's leg, and she pretended it hadn't. Fear was beginning to grip her chest and she was glad Shizuru was much too busy kissing her to even notice the shark that had formed big enough ripples to lap lightly against their sides. The distraction method worked much better than Natsuki thought it would.

Natsuki moved her lips against Shizuru's like a robot, her mind was much too focused on the threat to their lives than how good of a kisser Shizuru was… although… it's worth mentioning Shizuru certainly knew how to kiss.

Shizuru didn't question it for a second. Clearly her prisoner had been harboring sexual attraction towards her captor. Shizuru wasn't surprised at all.

Natsuki's eyes snapped away from the shark's fin disappearing when Shizuru brought her face even closer and pulled Natsuki's body towards hers. Shizuru's tongue traced the still broken bottom lip of her captive. She had done that… had bit into her lip. Natsuki felt her eyes closing now that the sharks were both gone and she could enjoy it.

_Wait a damn minute! _Natsuki shoved Shizuru off of her and wiped at her lips with her forearm. Shizuru's eyes were heady and she looked as if she were too intoxicated to even focus on Natsuki.

"That was…" Natsuki swallowed hard. "Just because I was trying to distract you." She gestured for the now awake Shizuru to follow her to the edge of the lake. "Come on."

"Distract me from what?" Shizuru asked with disappointment as she waded through the water after Natsuki. "It certainly worked…"

"There were sharks," Natsuki replied without turning around. She climbed onto the grass and then turned around and offered a hand to Shizuru who ignored it and lifted herself easily onto dry land.

A pang of pure fear ripped through Shizuru, causing her fingers to go cold. "Sharks?"

"Yes. If you saw them you would've panicked and then they would've been drawn to the thrashing."

"So you kissed me?"

Natsuki cleared her throat and mumbled a barely audible, "Yes."

"You could have told me not to panic."

"Shut up," Natsuki grumbled. "I didn't want to take the chance."

The two sat on the ground and watched the sun disappear behind tall trees on the opposite side of the lake. The sky was a shade of dark blue, twilight.

Shizuru glanced over at Natsuki and smirked when she saw the girl huffing and glaring out across the lake, her knees tucked to her chest and her arms hugging them. "Would Miss Kuga like to hear a story?"

"No," came the gruff reply.

"Once upon a time…"

"You're not serious."

"But I am!" Shizuru exclaimed as she inched closer to her prisoner, who remained unaware and continued watching Shizuru curiously. "Now don't interrupt me, my captive," Shizuru scolded as she wagged a slender finger in front of Natsuki's annoyed face.

"Honestly..." Natsuki murmured. She had never seen the Captain act so human before. "Fine. Continue."

Shizuru arched a slender brow. "Alright then, Miss Kuga. Once upon a time," she smiled at the expression on Natsuki's face, "there was a beautiful maiden. Her name was Kore… which means _girl."_

Natsuki shifted so that her back rested more comfortably on the tree. She stared across the lake, her eyes focused on the stone arch in the distance. She wondered about it, wondered why it was alone and where the rest of it was… who would build a random stone arch in the middle of nowhere?

"And you see, Kore was a goddess… she represented girlhood and springtime." Shizuru followed Natsuki's gaze to the archway and she sighed contently. "One morning, Kore was picking flowers in a field."

"Stupid," Natsuki mumbled. "What a boring hobby."

"Will you be quiet and let me finish?"

Natsuki grumbled, folded her arms, and looked away like a spoiled child.

"It was when Kore bent over to pick a beautiful flower that the ground ripped open beneath her, and the God of the Underworld stepped out and caught her. He said, '_Oh lovely, Kore, my kingdom is dreary and depressing, will you please join me so it is not so?' _Of course she said, '_no.' _The underworld was hardly the place for her. It was against everything she represented!"

"So then what?" Natsuki asked, her body moving closer to Shizuru's. She was still cold from the lake, and the captain practically radiated energy and heat. It was odd, considering Shizuru was just as drenched as Natsuki was, but Natsuki decided not to question it.

"The King of the Underworld stole her. Some say he raped her and then forced her to be his queen."

Natsuki's face darkened and she looked away. "Why would you tell me such a depressing story?" She asked, her voice quiet as she stared at the ground.

Shizuru smiled, wrapped her arm around Natsuki's waist and pulled her close. The girl yelped in surprise and struggled to get away. That is, until she saw how close Shizuru's face was to hers, how near their lips were. She froze and wrapped her fingers around Shizuru's arm. Shizuru lowered her lips to Natsuki's ear and breathed out, causing shivers to move up and down the girl's spine. She then lightly grazed her lips down Natsuki's neck, her flawless flesh tingling in the path of Shizuru's full lips.

"I'm not finished yet," Shizuru whispered across Natsuki's skin. She placed her lips lightly against the girl's neck and kissed her there. Natsuki let out a gasp, her fingers tightening around Shizuru's arm.

"What are you--?"

A tongue darted out to lick her neck, before teeth lightly nibbled on the same area. "Viola!" Natsuki pushed the woman away and, after being successful, placed her hand upon her neck and glared at the captain, who merely sat back and smiled sweetly at her.

Shizuru turned away from Natsuki's enraged face and watched across the lake, her eyelids lowering as a wistful expression took over her flawless features. "So Kore became Persephone, and stayed with the God of the Underworld." Crimson looked at Natsuki, whose cheeks were beautifully colored with pink. "She was not happy in the Underworld, surrounded by so much death… constantly trapped by the king."

Natsuki's breathing got under control and she looked away from Shizuru's eyes. They were haunting, frightening, pleading. "Did she ever get free?" Natsuki asked, though she tried to look disinterested in the story and failed.

"Yes, you see, she returned to Earth to bring forth springtime and summer… but right before winter Hades would come and claim her, since he had… _marked _her. And she would go with him to the underworld. She had no choice. She had eaten food from the underworld, and once you do something such as this you have a certain… link to it."

Natsuki suddenly realized why Shizuru was telling her this. "She was never saved." Natsuki deadpanned. It wasn't a question.

Shizuru turned her head only slightly to look at Natsuki. "Never." She rethought that. "Not _really." _

"So there's hope then?"

"As I said, _not really." _

Natsuki's fingers lightly circled around the area where the captain's lips had been. She had no idea why she wasn't yelling at the captain, demanding her to never do that again. It sickened her that she didn't much mind, _not really. _Viola was a murderer… Natsuki shouldn't allow her to…

"What are you thinking?" Viola asked, her tone sincere as she reached out her hand and placed it over Natsuki's. Natsuki glanced at their hands and slowly removed hers from the weight of the captain's.

"That you are _much _more than what I originally thought…" Natsuki answered honestly. "Who are you, Captain Shizuru Viola?" The question was honest, sincere. Natsuki wanted an answer.

Shizuru smiled. "Who am I? I am the Goddess of the Underworld."

Natsuki huffed and looked away. "You wish."

They sat in silence for a few moments, both thinking of the story. Natsuki felt bad for Kore. She didn't really like the God of the Underworld very much. _Why couldn't the story have a happy ending? _Natsuki glanced over at the woman who had told the story. _Oh right. That's why._

Shizuru, knowing that Natsuki was stealing peeks, ignored the younger girl, her eyes focusing on the stone archway. For a flicker of a second, she could _swear _she saw two figures close together under it, their faces melting together in the darkness. Were they kissing? Her eyes searched wildly for any form of movement on the opposite side of the lake. She saw nothing.

Growing bored, Shizuru stood up. She looked down at Natsuki, who stood up as well as if awaiting orders. The corner of the captain's lips twitched as the woman fought back a satisfied smile. "Come, we should get back. Captain Kanzaki invited us to a party… and it would be ever so rude to decline such an invitation."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed and she gave her captain—_the _captain a searching look. "You… are up to something."

"See? This was a marvelous idea… you know me so well already," Shizuru walked over to her clothes, bent down, and looked over her shoulder then winked, "It's only a matter of time before we know each other _inside _and out."

Natsuki's cheeks flared and the woman turned her back on the captain—usually not a good idea—and reached for her own clothes. "You'd like that, wouldn't you," Natsuki grumbled.

"Would you not as well?" Shizuru asked as she pulled on her knee high black boots. A frustrated harrumph was her only response, and she giggled quietly as she finished getting dressed.

When they were both ready, Natsuki picked up Duran and followed Captain Viola through the trees. The field would be on the other side, as would be the stallion Shizuru had left tied to a tree. That is… assuming no one came along and stole it.

Shizuru, hand resting on the hilt of her sword, continued moving through the small bit of forest towards the field. She could see it just on the other side of the nearby trees just ahead. Natsuki was right behind her, busy tying Duran's ankle and trying to keep pace with the captain at the same time.

Natsuki walked right into Shizuru's back with an 'oof.' Her face mashed into the older woman's back and she grumbled as she stepped backwards. "Why did you stop? We're almost ther—" It was then when she realized what the woman was staring at. "Figures."

Shizuru, pulling her eyes away from the odd plant she had never seen before, turned around to give Natsuki a confused look. "What do you mean… _figures?"_

"That plant you're so interested in is monkshood," Natsuki explained as she bent down next to it. Shizuru noticed she wasn't touching it. Duran looked like he was about to try and bite some, but Natsuki lightly whacked his head away from it.

"It's beautiful. Purple and violet… I love those colors," Shizuru explained. She caught Natsuki stealing a glance at the purple lace ribbon tied around her wrist. They both said nothing.

The plant was indeed beautiful. Intense shades of purple made up the pretty clumps of flowers, which drooped over the side of the rather straight stem.

"Yeah it's pretty," Natsuki agreed as she pushed up from the ground and met with crimson eyes, "but it's deadly. My mom was the village doctor… or… as close as we had to an actual doctor. She would use monkshood for certain ointments… but it can be fatal if you ingest it."

Shizuru licked her lips, Natsuki's eyes fought to ignore it. "And how, exactly, would one turn this into a poison?" She glanced downwards at the beautiful flower. Perhaps they had some things in common. Shizuru liked it when looks were deceiving.

"Mash it up and—" Natsuki's eyes grew suspicious. "Why?"

Shizuru smirked as she bent down to gather some. "I might not need your help after all…" she said happily as she picked the plant up and looked at it.

Natsuki, liking the sound of that, pointed to the now uprooted plant. "It's the roots… that's where most of the poison is from."

Shizuru nodded and placed the plants into a tiny sack. "Is it deadly to hold?" She asked.

"I don't think so… but I would be careful just in case," Natsuki answered.

"Very well," Shizuru said as she gestured for Natsuki to follow her once more. "I believe we left the horse just up ahead."

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Natsuki said as they walked down the dock towards the _Kiyohime. _Shizuru glanced towards the larger ship on the farthest away dock. She was clearly distracted.

"You just did, did you not?" Shizuru replied smoothly as they began climbing the ramp.

Frowning only slightly, Natsuki decided to ignore it. "You haven't asked me to make you a sword," she pointed out. "And that's the reason you were keeping me around, wasn't it?"

"Of course that was not the reason," Shizuru said with an air of arrogance, as if Natsuki were some mere simpleton. "That was only an excuse so that I did not have to kill you," she finished quite honestly.

Natsuki mulled that over before opening her mouth to ask yet another question. "Why didn't you want to ki—?"

"Captain!" Tomoe yelled as she flung herself onto Shizuru and wrapped the woman in a hug. Shizuru looked slightly uncomfortable for a second, before hugging Tomoe back.

"What has happened, Tomoe?" Shizuru asked as she held her quartermaster at arm's length.

"Nothing! Thank _god," _Tomoe sent a glare at Natsuki, who was too busy yawning to notice. She turned her stormy gray eyes back on Shizuru, who also looked as if she weren't really paying attention. "We thought she killed you! Where the hell did you go?"

Shizuru mentally growled in annoyance. Her crew thought Natsuki could _kill _her? Her own prisoner? That sure was just _great _for morale.

Sending an apologetic look at Natsuki, who blinked and gave her a 'c_an you not?' _look, Shizuru walked over and grabbed Natsuki by the collar.

"Hey!" Natsuki barked as she was dragged over.

Shizuru lifted a brow at Tomoe and pointed to Natsuki. "You think _this _could kill me?" She asked as if she were incredibly amused by the notion. "Do you truly have no faith in me, dearest Tomoe?"

Tomoe hastily shook her head. "It's not that, Shizuru… It's just, well, yesterday morning she almost killed yo—" It was the pirates nodding behind Tomoe as she spoke that made Shizuru panic.

Pulling Natsuki so that they were closer, Shizuru bent the girl over and rammed her knee upwards into Kuga's stomach. She then let the girl drop to the floor and offered Tomoe a fake smile. "Satisfied?" The smile was almost painful to keep up. Shizuru was fighting to keep her eyes on Tomoe's… though she really wanted to make sure she hadn't hurt Natsuki too badly.

Tomoe nodded quickly, as did the pirates behind her. "Sorry for doubting you, Captain," Tomoe said as she glanced down at the groaning prisoner.

Nao shoved Tomoe aside and blinked down when she saw Natsuki. Kuga was clutching at her stomach and glaring daggers into the planks beneath her. Nao sent Shizuru a glare, received a quirked brow in response, and then knelt down next to Natsuki.

"Hey are you alright?" Nao asked as she swung Natsuki's arm around her shoulders and helped her stand.

Natsuki, hand still on her stomach, sent a sideways glance at Shizuru before nodding to Nao, who smiled and gestured for her to follow. The two began walking off together.

Shizuru watched them and dragged Natsuki back to her side by her upper arm. "And where, Miss Kuga, do you think you are going?" Shizuru asked sharply, her fingers tightening their hold on Kuga's arm.

Natsuki ripped her arm away and narrowed her eyes at the captain. "With Nao, because she won't decide to kick my ass randomly to prove she can," she hissed back.

The two stared straight into each other's eyes, the pleasant and rather civil conversations flickering through their heads.

"You are too many different people…you're unrecognizable," Natsuki added in a whisper. "I can't keep up."

Shizuru opened her mouth to say something, but instead closed it. She straightened and then turned to one of her pirates, who stood at attention as if she were awaiting orders. "Take Miss Kuga to my room… I will meet her there momentarily."

Natsuki's eyes widened. "Wait not this again!" She yelled as Nao was shoved aside by the other pirate and Natsuki was being dragged away. "Wait a second!"

Nao frowned and then walked over to where Duran had fallen off of Natsuki when Shizuru had kneed her. Nao lifted up Duran and handed him to another pirate. The other pirate nodded and took Duran towards the brig. Nao then turned to Shizuru and glared, before turning around and stalking after the pirates dragging Natsuki away.

Shizuru smirked as Natsuki was dragged away towards her cabin. She then turned to Tomoe. "Are you ready for tonight? I want everyone to look… nice."

Tomoe nodded, her own lips curving into a smirk to match Shizuru's, "Of course. All I have to do is change and… you can help me with that."

"Mm…" Shizuru looked Tomoe up and down. Tempting. She then remembered Natsuki was waiting for her in her room. "Perhaps I will dress you later… let me just help out my prisoner first," Shizuru suggested, much to Tomoe's chagrin.

Not missing the flicker of annoyance and disappointment in Tomoe's eyes, Shizuru gently moved her hand down her quartermaster's face. Tomoe smiled in satisfaction. Appeasement was all it took when it came to her quartermaster.

Shizuru turned, but was pulled back by Tomoe who quickly planted her lips over Shizuru's. Shizuru was caught off guard, but kissed Tomoe back after some hesitance. When they parted, Shizuru only stared into Tomoe's eyes for a split second, found them boring, and then turned and strode off towards her quarters. Nevertheless, her mind was spinning with the past.

* * *

At the age of twenty, Shizuru took over as the Siren of the sea. Becoming the pirate queen was actually not as difficult as she thought it would be. Most people that had seenCaptain Anh Lu were dead, so when they saw Shizuru they had no idea she wasn't the _original _Siren. Rumors spread. Amethyst eyes turned into crimson, short hair turned into long… the very legend of the Siren changed as Shizuru took over.

This is because Shizuru let ships go. Unlike Anh, her predecessor, she never sunk her victim's ships. In fact, the first ship she took over they were shocked to find out Shizuru would let them go without burning their boat down. They had heard the Siren gave no mercy and burned _every _ship. Apparently the legend was wrong… or the new Siren had a soul.

The only people who _knew _there was a new Siren were those who knew Anh personally… like certain merchants, Reito and his crew, and Shizuru's own crew. Everyone else had no idea one Siren was different from another.

It was another great day for taking over and pillaging a merchant ship. Shizuru had been tailing this ship for the last day or two, and was feeling exhilarated knowing she had caught up to it and it was only a matter of time before everything precious on it was hers. She was younger than Anh, and therefore her crew never got a break. They didn't much mind after they realized how good Shizuru was at playing Anh. Shizuru was new to the whole 'pirate captain' thing and wanted to prove herself. She brought in more gold and stolen goods than Anh ever did in just _one week _of being the new captain of the _Kiyohime. _

The crew knew they had the brave new leader that could replace Anh.

Shizuru easily boarded the merchant vessel. The merchants gave up easily, recognizing the crimson sails as belonging to the Siren and not wanting to be punished if they fought back. Shizuru's pirates already had all the innocent crewmembers lined up on the main deck of the ship.

Captain Viola strode passed the lined up people. Some were shivering, some were trembling, some were pissing themselves as her shadow crossed them. One, however, was staring straight ahead, her eyes set on the ocean in the distance.

Shizuru stopped in front of this girl and willed those interestingly gray eyes to meet her ruby red. "And you are?" Shizuru asked, her lips forming a roguish smile.

Finally, those eyes met with Shizuru's. "I am Tomoe Marguerite… daughter of the merchant Marguerite."

"I see…" Shizuru said as she grabbed the girl's hand and tugged her out of the lineup of victims. She forced the girl to twirl around and looked her up and down. Tomoe looked slightly annoyed by the treatment but said nothing.

"Finished?" Tomoe finally asked, her expression indignant and her brow quirked only slightly.

"Hardly," Shizuru replied as she unsheathed her cutlass. Tomoe's eyes widened and she turned to get away, however Shizuru was much too fast for her, and she grabbed the girl and pulled her back. "Hold still," Shizuru whispered harshly as she held Tomoe in place with her stare.

Tomoe swallowed hard and stared up into those hauntingly beautiful eyes. What a strange color. "Are you going to kill me, Siren?" Tomoe asked quietly as she waited for the evil captain to do… whatever she wanted to do.

Shizuru dug her fingers gently into Tomoe's hair and then drew it out. She then used her cutlass to cut off half of the girl's long hair. Tomoe looked displeased but said nothing.

Shizuru stepped back and tilted her head slightly to examine the new haircut she had given the girl. "My," she cooed, "what makes you think I'm going to hurt such a lovely thing like you?"

Tomoe's cheeks turned bright pink and she held her head up high. One side of her face was framed by long hair, the other side it was cut short now that Shizuru was done with it. Tomoe had no idea why the older woman had done that, yet something told her it was a way of distinguishing her from everyone else.

Shizuru smiled and gently ran her hand down the girl's face. "How old are you?" Shizuru asked when the girl never responded to her earlier question.

"Ei—eighteen, Siren," the merchant's daughter replied quietly, her eyes being filled with a perverse variation of admiration. Shizuru quite liked the indignant look more, but was fine with being admired.

_She is the same age as Nao, _Shizuru realized."You may call me Captain Viola," Shizuru said as she cupped both sides of Tomoe's cheeks and slowly descended her head. Tomoe's eyes widened as her lips were crushed by Shizuru's. A surge of emotion, too quick to name, filled Tomoe's core.

Shizuru pulled back so that they were a breath apart. "Where is your father?"

Tomoe could barely speak. "Ah, uh, I was to meet him at the next port…"

Shizuru smirked and turned towards approaching bodies. Nao and another pirate were holding the captain of the captured vessel from behind. The man looked to be in his mid-forties. He also looked terrified when he saw the captain staring at him with those eyes.

Shizuru stepped away from Tomoe and turned her sparkling eyes on the captain. "Hello, Captain. Thank you for letting us poor, defenseless women onto your ship," Shizuru teased playfully. The other captain didn't find it very funny.

"Please… just take what you want and go," he begged. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead and disappeared into a black and grey eyebrow.

"Oh… I will let you go… and I am taking everything I want," Shizuru explained. She then gestured to Tomoe with her hand. "And I will be taking her as well."

The captain's eyes widened. "B-But she's my brother's daughter!" The man argued. "Please! You can't take her!" He looked to Tomoe, who was only staring at Shizuru. "Tomoe!"

"So you are her uncle?" Shizuru asked. The man swallowed hard and nodded. "Interesting. Well. Say goodbye now, Tomoe," Shizuru ordered.

Tomoe opened her mouth to argue but she set her eyes on Shizuru's sword instead and then looked at Viola's expression. The Siren looked impatient. The young girl turned towards her uncle and held back her tears. "Tell father I love him," she said quietly.

The man shook his head. "No, no," he looked at Viola. "Please! You can't take her! Anyone but her! My brother… he'll be heartbroken… the girl's mother… she has a _sister, _you know!"

Shizuru brought her hand up to her mouth and yawned. "Hm? Oh." She pretended to think it over. "That is too bad," she said after a moment, her tone faking sincerity. "But I do quite like the way your niece looks in her dress. So I will be taking what I want."

The man's face contorted with frustration, anger, and hatred. "You… you monster."

Shizuru wagged her finger in his face, a devilish smirk on her lips. "Ah-ah-ah! _Siren, _not monster._ Siren_ means _to bind_, you know," she informed him as she moved to Tomoe and forced the girl to turn around. Shizuru shot a glance to Nao, who was still holding Tomoe's uncle. "Fetch me some rope, we have a prisoner for the brig."

Nao glanced at Tomoe and cringed inwardly. The girl looked like she was the same age as her. She sent Shizuru a 'do we _have _to?' look, to which Shizuru only grinned in response. Nao then gave full custody of the uncle to the other pirate and then gave Shizuru some rope. She watched as Shizuru began tying the girl's hands behind her back.

"Very good," Shizuru said when she was finished tying the knot. She examined her handiwork and nodded at it. It was a damn good knot! Tomoe gave a small whimper and looked over her shoulder at the woman behind her. Shizuru lifted a brow. "Do you like being tied up?"

"No," Tomoe growled.

"You will," Shizuru replied easily as she began dragging Tomoe over to the _Kiyohime. _"Say goodbye to your uncle," Shizuru told her.

Tomoe glared at Shizuru and then turned to watch her uncle get shoved to the ground by the redheaded pirate. "Uncle!" She cried.

Shizuru smiled contently to herself. "Do not worry. I will let his ship go when I am finished stealing everything from it. How does that sound?"

Tomoe blinked in surprise and glanced at the Siren. "You're going to let them all live?" She asked in disbelief.

Shizuru stopped and turned to look at her new captive. "Certainly, why would I not?"

"Well there goes your _fear factor," _Tomoe replied in a completely different tone of voice she used previously. It was less delicate, less helpless, a whole lot harsher. Shizuru's brow lifted. What had she just brought onto her ship?

"What do you mean?"

"If you keep letting people live, the less they'll fear you," Tomoe said matter-of-factly.

Shizuru thought this over. "But… all those people…?"

"I don't get it. I used to hear my father talk about you in fear all the time… now that you've started letting people go… no one really talks about you as much anymore. Now they're talking about the Kraken…" Tomoe watched her words manipulate the woman in front of her, "I hear the Kraken kills _everyone _onboard the ships he takes over." She smiled. "Now _he's _a pirate if you ask me."

Shizuru's lips twitched. She turned around and yelled to the other side of the ship. "Nao!"

The redhead looked up. She then cupped her mouth and yelled back, "What?!"

"Torch the entire boat," Shizuru shouted over to Nao, who looked surprised but didn't question the order. Now the rest of the crew, Tomoe's uncle included, began screaming and crying. Shizuru turned to look over at Tomoe, whose eyes were filled with a perverse type of amusement instead of fear or sadness. Shizuru said what she was going to say anyways, "Happy now?"

Tomoe shrugged. "It's a start, Captain."

Shizuru eyed her new captive uneasily then glanced over as Nao walked over the small bridge connecting the two ships. The merchant's vessel, people still onboard, burst into flame as torches were thrown onto it from the _Kiyohime. _Shizuru felt a horrible feeling in her gut as she watched the black smoke rise into the sky and heard the people screaming. "You wanted them dead…" Shizuru whispered.

Tomoe, eyes fixated on the flames of the other ship, said nothing.

Two days later Shizuru had Tomoe in her room. Tomoe made no protests as Shizuru undressed her, she didn't fight back when Shizuru began kissing her, and she didn't complain when Shizuru took her.

A month after that night, Tomoe was brought up from the brig and began sleeping in Shizuru's quarters when Shizuru didn't want to spend the night alone. Tomoe would sleep in the crew's quarters with everyone else when Shizuru either wanted a different plaything or just alone time.

A _year _after that, Tomoe would replace Nao as the quartermaster and become Shizuru's main confidant. Nao drifted, Tomoe stayed. Shizuru and Tomoe, while never officially a couple, were considered by the crew to be one… unless, of course, Shizuru wanted to sleep with one of the crew that wasn't Tomoe. The crew really did like Tomoe, she even kept the weird hairstyle Shizuru gave her the day they met. The girl, as she got older, became the perfect second-in-command. She knew everything about Shizuru and how Shizuru would want a situation handled. If Shizuru wasn't around, the pirates turned to her for guidance.

One night, at the age of twenty-two, Shizuru stared up at her ceiling. She glanced over at Tomoe, whose arms were wrapped around her as usual. Shizuru did not love Tomoe. She could not love Tomoe, at least, not in _that _way. They were too similar, maybe Tomoe was _worse. _Did the girl even _feel _remorse? Regret for her actions? Guilt?

Shizuru did… especially when Tomoe wasn't there to take her mind off of it. It wasn't fair that Tomoe didn't feel these things, especially not when she was the one talking Shizuru into burning ships and killing people instead of letting them go. Granted… Tomoe was the reason Shizuru never let her emotions get to her. Shizuru could learn from Tomoe… learn to not feel annoying feelings, such as guilt.

Tomoe had become Shizuru's best friend… and lover. Shizuru would put up with the woman that kept her head clear… kept her from feeling guilty. She was one captive Shizuru was glad she had taken.

* * *

Captain Viola shook out the memories from her head. What the hell? Why did she keep having weird, random flashbacks?

_"Who are you, Captain Viola?"_

_I do not know. Am I Anh Lu, am I Tomoe Marguerite, am I Shizuru Fujino, am I… the Siren? _

Arriving at her cabin door, Shizuru found Nao waiting for her. The redhead was leaning against the door, her arms folded over her chest and her chin tilted downwards as she stared at the floor.

Sensing Shizuru's arrival, Nao looked up and pushed off the door with her foot. She stood tall, well, as tall as she could be compared to Shizuru, who was a little bit taller. Nevertheless, Nao did not falter. "Shizuru," she started. "I won't let you go in there."

Shizuru looked past Nao to the door to her bedroom then looked at Nao once more. "You… will prevent me from entering my own quarters?" She asked for clarification.

Nao nodded. "Yes."

"And why, may I ask, is that?" Shizuru wrapped one arm around her torso, leaned her elbow on it with the other arm, and then formed a fist for her chin to rest on. She narrowed her eyes at her former servant girl.

"You will _not _go in there and do to Natsuki what you did to her last night," Nao said firmly. It was the most commanding she had ever gotten with Shizuru. "I won't allow it."

All amusement left Shizuru's face, leaving her mask emotionless if only for the slight twitch of her lips. "Natsuki…" she savored the name, letting it roll of her tongue and loving the way it sounded on her lips. She did not like the way Nao said it. "You like her."

"N—No! I just—"

"You… _want _her?" Shizuru asked, her tone cold and her eyes steely as she regarded her now slightly afraid boatswain. "Come take her, then," Shizuru dared as she stepped closer.

Nao, to Shizuru's surprise, took a step forward and held her chin high. Placing one hand on her own sword, Nao pierced into Shizuru's gaze. "Believe what you want, but I won't let you hurt her again. She doesn't deserve this… she… she doesn't deserve what you're doing to her. She's _not _Tomoe_."_

"For your information," Shizuru snarled. "I was not going in there to repeat last night's incident. I was intoxicated then… and infuriated." Never a good combination when it came to a Siren. "I am well aware Miss Kuga… _Natsuki_, is not Tomoe."

Nao snorted. "Are you so sure? You sure as hell are treating her the same way you treated Tomoe when you first met her. Two different people, two different captives, and two different reactions to the way you've mistreated them. One _loves_ you, one _loathes _you, understood?"

Shizuru fought ever fiber in her body to not strangle Nao right there. "For a servant girl you _are _disobedient…" Shizuru whispered. Nao's eyes widened. It had been a long time since they both agreed they would be equals… no longer princess and no longer a servant girl.

"Why you—"

"Is there a problem here, Captain Viola?" The guard asked as she too stepped off her wall and unsheathed her sword. She pointed it at Nao's back, and got a growl and a glare in response from the redhead.

Shizuru and Nao's faces were inches apart, their eyes narrowed, their postures strained.

Shizuru stepped away. "Everything is fine," she turned to her guard, "Thank you, Miss Woods." Her guard, Irina Woods, nodded and sheathed her cutlass before standing beside her doorway once more.

Shizuru glanced at Nao, who was still watching her angrily. "I am not going to harm her," Shizuru told Nao, her gaze softening as she remembered playing hide-and-seek with Nao in the palace's courtyard. "You have my word."

Nao, recognizing her old friend returning in Shizuru's eyes, smiled slightly and nodded. "Good," she said. She cleared her throat and added, "Captain."

With a quick nod to her boatswain, Shizuru walked past Nao to her door.

* * *

Shizuru blinked in surprise when Natsuki was sitting on her bed. She figured after what happened last night, the bed is what Natsuki would be farthest from. Then, Shizuru heard sniffling. Frozen to the spot, her chest gripped with fear, Shizuru stared wide eyed at her prisoner.

Natsuki was sitting on the edge of Shizuru's bed, facing the doorway, her face in her hands. A tear drop fell to the floor. Shizuru strode over and bent down so that she was eye-level with Natsuki, who lifted her head and hastily wiped at her eyes.

"Why are you…" Shizuru began to ask, though the look in Natsuki's eyes broke her. Had she done this to the girl? "Miss Kuga, why are you… why are you cry—crying?" Shizuru placed both her hands on Natsuki's knees and continued staring at the girl, her eyes glued to the other's face.

Natsuki could cry. Natsuki _felt_ emotion_. _Nao was right. Natsuki was nothing like Tomoe.

Natsuki cleared her throat and evaded that crimson gaze. Why the hell did Shizuru look so damn interested, as if she gave a damn? "I just want to go home," Natsuki ended up saying, her eyes slowly returning to Shizuru's. "I want to go home. I miss my… my family and I… I never wanted this." Her husky voice was shaky and it was heartbreaking… that is, it _would _be if Shizuru had a heart.

Shizuru's hands moved up Natsuki's legs, up her sides, over her shoulders, and to the girl's wet cheeks. Shizuru lifted off the ground and brought her lips to Natsuki's. She froze about a centimeter away. "Keep crying," she whispered. She could feel Natsuki's lips quivering, could feel the girl's own hands coming up to wrap around Shizuru's wrists. "Do not stop."

Natsuki's brow furrowed. _Damn._ She hadn't wanted to cry in front of Viola, especially now that it became apparent the sadistic captain _liked _it. "Wha—?" Natsuki began to ask, before Shizuru's lips wrapped around her own.

The two slowly moved backwards, Shizuru pushing Natsuki onto her back. Natsuki inwardly growled again. If Viola made any move for her underwear again she could kiss her life goodbye, Natsuki would kill her herself.

Shizuru explored every inch of Natsuki's mouth with her tongue and felt satisfied when a small whimper escaped the girl beneath her. Pulling her captive's tongue into her own mouth, the sound came again though this time it was on the border between a whimper and a moan. Natsuki liked the way Shizuru tasted. It was familiar…

_"Toru…"_ Natsuki moaned when they broke apart. After processing what she had just said, Natsuki's eyes shot open to stare into confused, and then angry, eyes of the captain. _Double damn._

Shizuru's brow was furrowed, her lip twitching, barely noticeable to anyone that wasn't Nao or Tomoe. "Toru…" she repeated quietly, her mind wildly searching its archives for some reason for that name to be uttered so sexily by her captive. Ah right, Toru, the girl from Natsuki's town that had died. "Toru," she said again, angrily this time.

Natsuki winced slightly at the captain's tone. "Um… can you get off of me?"

"Who was Toru?" Shizuru demanded to know, ignoring Natsuki's request.

"I already told you…"

"You did not tell me you would think of her if I kissed you," Shizuru growled down to her captive, who was trying to make herself look as small as possible. "She was your… girlfriend?"

"No!" Natsuki replied quickly. "Um." She thought about it some more, her brow furrowing as if she wasn't quite sure herself. "Sort of."

Shizuru got off of Natsuki and glared at her. Natsuki sat up and wiped at her mouth. Shizuru rolled her eyes. "You loved her."

"You used past tense," Natsuki pointed out the mistake. "I _love _her."

"She's _dead," _Shizuru growled. "Get over it."

"She's not!" Natsuki snapped. "That's why I need to get back home. What if she returns?"

Shizuru's gaze narrowed. Hadn't Natsuki said Toru disappeared three years ago? "Why do I always bring psychopaths onto my ship?" She asked no one in particular.

"You're one to talk," Natsuki muttered as she got off of Shizuru's bed and hugged herself. "And will you stop molesting me?" She asked, her tone accusatory.

Shizuru fought back another growl. Natsuki was acting as if… _bull. _Natsuki _liked _it. She had _wanted _it. She just feels bad about it because she know she shouldn't. "You didn't put up much of a fight," Shizuru pointed out as she turned away from her captive and walked towards her wardrobe.

Natsuki glared at the floor and clenched her fists at her sides. "What's the point in fighting a battle I'll lose?" she finally said as she followed the captain to the wardrobe. "What's with your fascination with crying?" She finally asked.

Shizuru shot her prisoner a slightly annoyed look from over her shoulder as she picked out clothes. "First of all, you were making incredibly sexy noises for someone that didn't want to be, ah, kissed."

Natsuki blushed and looked away angrily.

"Secondly," Shizuru turned back and picked out something else from the wardrobe, "I cannot cry nor do I see many people cry… unless I am about to kill them," she explained. She remembered the first time she saw Natsuki cry. It had frozen her to the spot that time too.

Natsuki watched Shizuru, thousands of questions crossing her face until she seemed to pick one. "You can't cry?" She paused. "But earlier by the lake…"

"I was not myself," Shizuru explained. "I cannot… _never mind," _Shizuru gave up explaining to Natsuki and instead handed her some clothes. "Put this on."

Natsuki turned and undressed right there. Shizuru smiled. Looks like someone was getting more comfortable. Why did she want to go home? When Natsuki was finished, she turned around again and lifted a brow. "Happy?"

"No," Shizuru replied without missing a beat. She looked Natsuki up and down then drew her cutlass. Natsuki's eyes widened and she stepped back. Shizuru sighed. "Relax," she cooed as she approached with a devilish smirk.

"Hey!" Natsuki barked. "No way, don't tell me to relax when you come near me with that thing," she nodded to the sword. "You tried to kill me yesterday with that!"

Shizuru frowned as she remembered how Natsuki had beaten her… and probably would have ended Shizuru if Tomoe hadn't stepped in. Of course, since then, Shizuru realized that if she were to kill Natsuki that had been her chance. From now on she highly doubted she could bring herself to do it. The girl was annoying but Shizuru really… found her entertaining. Yeah, that's it.

"You almost killed _me_," Shizuru pointed out. "I just want to… will you just hold still?" Shizuru said, her tone clearly growing agitated. Natsuki had darted across the room to the cabin door. Shizuru's eyes narrowed to mere slits. "I will not kill you," she said, and for some reason she felt like she was lying. Rarely had she said that sentence and meant it.

Natsuki huffed. "Right, like I'm supposed to believe that."

"You walk out of here and Miss Woods outside will gut you in seconds," Shizuru said quickly as Natsuki began turning the door knob. Natsuki paused, Shizuru smirked. "That's what I thought. Now come here and take your chances with me."

Natsuki ran her hand through her dark locks then flicked her hair over her shoulder before striding confidently over to Shizuru. "Fine," she said simply as she stood there with her arms crossed. Shizuru wiggled her sword in a gesture that meant Natsuki should unfold her arms. The girl did as told.

Some slashing, cutting, and slicing later, Natsuki's blouse was now completely ripped and torn in several different places. It revealed her perfect midriff, her toned arms and almost all of her back. Her cleavage was also pretty visible, which was Shizuru's favorite part, next to the abs.

Natsuki looked down at the blouse Shizuru had just destroyed. She then looked up at her captor. "And what," she asked, "was the point of that?"

"You have to look like a slave girl," Shizuru explained simply. "Take off the boots… you'll be going barefoot." Natsuki did as she was told, though an uneasy feeling was building within her.

"A slave girl…" Natsuki repeated as Shizuru disappeared to her desk and then returned. The woman bent down to Natsuki's feet and tied a silver anklet around it. There was a small charm hanging from it, though Natsuki couldn't determine what it was. She didn't really care. "This is… you're selling me to Kanzaki?" Natsuki asked quietly.

Shizuru looked up. "Do you want to be sold to Kanzaki?"

"Depends," Natsuki replied, "will he take me home?"

"Depends," Shizuru growled, "will you give him a favor?"

Natsuki was silent for a second and never broke eye contact as Shizuru stood up once more. "What do you mean?"

Shizuru shook her head. "You will be safe with me."

Natsuki could feel the brand on her back burn at the lie. "Right, because you're clearly _so _good for my wellbeing. I'm sure Kanzaki wouldn't mutilate me."

Shizuru rolled her eyes and walked once more to where all her clothes were hanging. She grabbed a skirt and returned. "I'm sure he would," Shizuru said. "Unless you did as he said." She began unbuttoning Natsuki's pants. Her hands were, as predicted, swapped away and Natsuki turned around and undid them herself. After wiggling out of them, she reached behind her and Shizuru placed the skirt in her hands. Natsuki then stepped into it and pulled it up.

"It's kind of loose," Natsuki explained. Shizuru did have slightly wider hips than Natsuki.

"Good," Shizuru said, "It'll be even better if they're constantly in danger of falling off. He can't resist—"

Natsuki turned around. "Why do you want me to do this, again? I thought you said—"

Shizuru drew her sword again and slit the skirt on the sides, revealing all the way up Natsuki's thighs. She licked her lips. _I am much better at this than I thought… _she concluded as she gave Natsuki a look over. The girl's torn and revealing clothing gave her the look of a slave girl. An _incredibly sexy _slave girl.

Natsuki grew more and more uncomfortable as the silence dragged on and Viola just stood there… staring. "If you start drooling I'll punch you in the face," Natsuki declared, though the threat was delivered weakly as she was rather flattered that she had rendered the captain speechless.

Shizuru snapped out of it and placed both her hands over Natsuki's bare shoulders. She smiled. "Perfect," she purred. "Reito always wants what I have," she explained as she buried her face in Natsuki's neck. The gasp she got in reply was way worth it.

"What are you…" Natsuki began asking until she felt Shizuru's lips move up and down the side of her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine. "Don't," Natsuki said quietly. "Just don't."

Shizuru, to Natsuki's surprise, listened and released Natsuki, though she looked unhappy about it. "Ah… one more thing," Shizuru said as she pulled the red ribbon off of Natsuki's wrist, the one she had put there for protection, and used it to instead tie Natsuki's hair back in a ponytail. "Now all you need are some dangly earrings and you'd be the sexiest slave girl alive."

"I'm not a slave," Natsuki clarified. "I'm just doing this because you'll… kill me if I don't, right?" The way she asked it… she wanted Shizuru to tell her that wasn't right.

Shizuru nodded. "Right." _Wrong. _Shizuru smiled. "Now for those earrings…"

* * *

Stepping out of the captain's cabin, Natsuki felt naked. Rightly so, since more than ninety-five percent of her body was visible. More than a few pirates had to do double takes, some decided to just stop what they were doing and stare, and others were wondering whether it was worth the captain's punishment to hit on the prisoner.

Shizuru stepped out in her most extravagant clothes she had. She had all the elegance of a swan, the predatory gleam of a lioness, and the face of a goddess. The crew couldn't keep their eyes off of her as well. It was then that they noticed a rope collar around Natsuki's neck. Attached to that was a rope leash, which led to Shizuru's hand.

Natsuki looked positively annoyed when Shizuru gave it a small tug. "Can you _not?" _Natsuki growled over her shoulder at Shizuru, who locked her cabin door.

Shizuru offered her a small chuckle. "My, you are so feisty," Shizuru said as she walked past her _slave _and led her towards the ramp at the side of the ship.

"Don't you think he'll know something is up?" Natsuki asked as she was pulled along. Shizuru stayed silent. "I mean, the last time he saw me I was in normal clothes and I was out on my own… not tied up."

"Probably," Shizuru finally said. "But I must admit… having you like this is also partly for my entertainment as well…" Her lips curved into an amused smile when all she heard was a huff from behind her.

Natsuki looked behind her, and saw that the majority of Shizuru's pirate crew was following them. She wondered why they all looked guilty once they realized she was watching them. She then inwardly cringed. It's because they were all checking her out as she walked. _Goddamn pirates! _She glared in response to their sheepish grins and then turned around again.

"Your pirates—"

"Have good taste," Shizuru finished for her.

Natsuki grumbled and pulled lightly at the rope on her neck. "This is uncomfortable."

"Mm," Shizuru hummed. "Well it's fitting."

"Why would a slave need to be collared and leashed like some kind of animal?" Natsuki wondered out loud. "This really makes no sense. How can I get you things as a slave if I'm constantly tethered to you?"

"You're not _that _kind of slave," Shizuru replied nonchalantly, though she looked over her shoulder just to see Natsuki's reaction. She saw the girl's brow furrow cutely as she processed that. _Ah, there it is, _Shizuru thought gleefully when the girl's eyes widened and then darted to glare at Shizuru.

"You're kidding," she growled.

"I assure you I am doing no such thing… _slave."_

"Shut up," Natsuki muttered as she looked to the ground and glowered. She released the rope collar around her neck and beat the crap out of Viola in her mind.

* * *

The town's party was already in motion when they arrived. The townspeople were dancing, getting drunk off rum, and all mingling amongst themselves. Kanzaki and his crew were all hanging out near the barrels of rum. Shizuru assumed he must've supplied the party.

Reito's eyes lifted off of his quartermaster, Tate, and looked across the crowd to Shizuru. They stared at each other, their eyes saying, '_are you ready to play?' _

And then, Reito's eyes broke away from Shizuru's to stare at the person by her side. Shizuru's lips quirked into an odd smile. _Got you. _

Natsuki looked around and decided this was boring as all hell already and she just got there. "Viola, what are you plan—" She blinked when she realized Shizuru was in the middle of a staring eye contest with Captain Kanzaki. Natsuki rolled her eyes. _"Pirates."_

Reito made his way over, and Shizuru snapped her fingers. Natsuki's eyes widened when a pirate placed a cup in her hand. She looked down into it and saw some kind of liquid. Rum? When she looked up again, Reito was smiling and kissing Shizuru's hand. Tate was behind him, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

Reito's eyes slid to Natsuki again. He flashed her a dazzling smile. "Now you look more your part," he commented.

Natsuki frowned. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?" She asked, right as Shizuru nudged her in her exposed ribs with her elbow. Natsuki winced and flashed Shizuru a glare. Reito smiled and, with some hesitance, turned his gaze upon Shizuru again.

"You look quite lovely as well, Shizuru," Reito purred. Natsuki didn't much like the way he said Shizuru's name, but she was too annoyed to be bothered.

Shizuru smiled politely and nodded. "You are quite handsome this evening… how is the party so far?"

"Oh delightful…" He nodded to Tate, who presented Shizuru with a drink. "Have some rum."

Shizuru quirked a brow and accepted the drink. She then gestured to Natsuki, who now realized why she had been handed the cup, offered it to Reito. "Uh, here," Natsuki mumbled. Reito flashed her another one of his mega-watt smiles as he accepted the drink.

"Thank you… Miss…"

Natsuki opened her mouth to say _Kuga _when Shizuru interrupted her with, "No need to call her by her name… just ignore her."

_Hiding her name, Shizuru? _"Perhaps I am interested in her," Reito replied as he lifted his gaze off of Natsuki and refocused on Shizuru's eyes.

The wine-red flickered with something deadly before being replaced with false joy. "I'm glad… I was looking for a way to get rid of her."

"Bored of her already?" Reito asked, his lips curving into an amused smile.

Shizuru glanced over at Natsuki, who wasn't sure which pirate captain she hated more, "She's quite good… makes you feel like she actually loves you." Shizuru stared into Natsuki's confused eyes for a split second longer than she should have. She then turned to Reito and said, "I was never much into that."

"Ah yes, no emotion, all action," Reito said with a wink that made both Shizuru and Natsuki want to kick his teeth in. "I remember." Shizuru _was _about to punch his face in when she felt Natsuki's arm wrap around her own.

"Excuse me, Captain Viola?" Natsuki said in an uncharacteristic meek voice that reminded Shizuru of Yukino.

Shizuru eyed the girl attached to her arm and realized that Natsuki was putting on a show for Reito. The way she twisted her body showed off her thighs and her exposed sides… that was on purpose. Shizuru didn't quite like it but she realized Natsuki was _also _trying to prevent Shizuru from ruining whatever plan they had going on.

Shizuru felt a pang of sorrow for what she was planning on doing tonight. She then forced that to the back of her mind and forced a smile. "Yes, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you could… take this off?" Natsuki asked cutely.

Shizuru frowned slightly but nodded. "I suppose…" she reached into her leather belt and unsheathed her dagger. She used it to cut the collar from Natsuki's neck ever so carefully. She could tell Natsuki was a bit nervous, but she smiled to ease the girl, whose gaze softened in a look of trust.

"You know, the word _Siren _means 'to bind.' Appropriate, no?" Shizuru explained as she continued cutting away at the rope.

"Incredibly," Natsuki mumbled when the rope snapped and dropped to the floor. She rubbed at her neck. "Thanks."

"You are welcome."

Reito watched the two and calculated a method of action. Shizuru and her 'slave' clearly had some kind of understanding. There was contempt, anger, and even dislike there but nothing as powerful as hate yet nothing stronger than tolerance. This was clearly Natsuki Kuga… Reito concluded that Viola had already dispatched of Takeda Masashi. A mistake, but what was done was done. He'll have to take Natsuki back to Zipang to marry Takeda's brother, that's just how things worked there. Besides, he was getting paid quite the hefty sum to get Kuga back. He wondered why Kuga wasn't begging him to help her, to save her from the Siren. Either she was brainwashed, just like Anh had done to Shizuru Fujino, _or _was she only doing as the Siren said because she was being threatened? Either was likely.

Reito swished the drink around and stared at it. "Well," he said, lifting his head up to meet with Shizuru's eyes again. "I will be back and request you sing to us."

Shizuru nodded, her eyes sparkling dangerously in the darkness. "Of course," she said. She lifted the cup he had handed her in the air and gave a curt nod. He did the same, turned and walked back to where his crew was waiting. They both knew the other would not drink the poison they had given each other.

Shizuru watched him disappear and then turned to Natsuki who eyed her curiously. Shizuru then dumped the contents of the cup to the ground and flung the emptied cup behind her. "I do believe I loathe that man," Shizuru declared as she offered Natsuki a smile. "Now… would you like to dance?" She held out her hand.

Natsuki frowned. "I already told you I can't da—"

Shizuru, not caring, pulled Natsuki into the crowd of people and forced her to move. "Honestly you are quite the pessimist," Shizuru murmured, her lips near Natsuki's ear.

Natsuki shivered and followed Shizuru to the best of her ability. "Viola… what is this? You're… are you going to sell me to him?"

"I already told you I will not," Shizuru said with a sigh. She twirled Natsuki and her eyes flickered over to where Reito was handing one of his pirates his cup. The pirate downed it in one gulp. Shizuru frowned. Looks like someone other than Reito was going to be poisoned tonight. _Or perhaps I will have to, _Shizuru thought as her spirits dropped. If the poison had killed Reito she wouldn't have needed Natsuki after all.

"You… will take me home then?" Natsuki asked more quietly. "After I help you with… whatever you're trying to do here? With Kanzaki?"

Shizuru looked down at the girl in her arms and felt her heart cry out at the sad, desperate look in those forest green eyes. "I… perhaps we may _talk _about it."

Natsuki sighed and looked away from those strangely colored eyes. "You… will you ever let me go?" She asked quietly. She didn't want to see Shizuru's eyes, knowing the answer she didn't want would be in them.

Shizuru stopped dancing with Natsuki and tilted her chin up with her pointer finger. Now being forced to meet Shizuru's eyes, Natsuki looked defiant and as angry as the first day they met. Shizuru's lips twitched into a dark smile. "I _have _set you free…" she glanced at the ring on Natsuki's finger, not understanding why the girl still wore it. She met Natsuki's eyes again. "But I will _never _let you go."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "I…" she couldn't say it, "really dislike you," she finished instead.

Shizuru lifted a brow. "That's an improvement of 'hate' and… what is it you said before? _Loathe?" _Natsuki looked away and glared daggers at the ground. Shizuru looked up as Nao approached. "Nao…" she greeted with a slight nod of her head.

The redhead nodded back and then promptly ignored Shizuru. She turned to Natsuki and extended her hand. "Wanna dance?" The boatswain was dressed in her best clothes and was even wearing makeup. Her eyes had a smoky look about them, and Natsuki thought it was rather sexy. Hell, even Shizuru was impressed.

Natsuki blinked. "Ah, no, but," she glanced at Shizuru for a split second, "I guess if it's with _you _it shouldn't be as awful." Nao snickered and pulled Natsuki away from Shizuru.

Shizuru glared daggers at them as they walked away, and then watched with a flare in her eyes and chest as the two began dancing. _Slow _dancing no less. Reito appeared by Shizuru's side, his eyes watching Natsuki and Nao as well. "Well isn't that cute? Your slave girl and your boatswain seem to really get along."

Shizuru, still keeping her eyes on Natsuki and Nao (whose faces were getting much too close for comfort), agreed with a forced hum. "Yes, it is… quite nice, isn't it?"

Reito chuckled at the obvious irritation in Shizuru's voice. "Oh, Shizuru…" he chuckled, "which is the one you want? Your slave girl or Miss Yuuki?" Why else would she be getting upset? Reito could easily tell when Shizuru was unhappy about something. It's why they got along so well and also why they had to kill each other.

"I want… Miss Yuuki," Shizuru replied without missing a beat. "I do not like that's she's so close with my slave girl." _Yes. Let me give you a reason for taking Natsuki._

"So let me take Miss…"

"Call her Natsuki." Shizuru didn't want Reito knowing who Natsuki was… after all, he was working for the Masashi family these days, wasn't he? Surely he'd recognize the name _Kuga._

Reito's lips formed a wry smile. "Let me take _Natsuki _off your hands…"

_Got you. _Shizuru looked at him and smirked. "What are you offering?"

* * *

Natsuki liked boring, simple slow dancing with Nao than the complicated ballroom type dancing Shizuru was so clearly good at. Also, Natsuki was sure Nao wouldn't kill her, so it was easier to relax. Nao, while older, was also shorter, so Natsuki was actually leading this dance.

Nao sighed and watched Shizuru and Reito talk from where she was with Natsuki. It gave her a _very _bad feeling. "Natsuki," Nao said. She noticed Shizuru's rubies would flicker over to them briefly before returning to Reito.

"Yeah?"

"Shizuru is… she's not a bad person, but she makes _dumb _decisions sometimes," Nao said.

"She's insane," Natsuki agreed. "What's your point, Nao?"

The two continued swaying to the music together, though they weren't really thinking about it. "Bringing you on this ship… listen… you know Tomoe?"

"Unfortunately."

"She used to be Shizuru's prisoner too…" Nao said after she swallowed. "Shizuru always gets intrigued with her captives and then gets rid of them once she, ah, _finishes _with them."

Natsuki frowned slightly. "Tomoe was a prisoner?"

"Yeah and," Nao stopped their pathetic excuse for dancing and met Natsuki's eyes, "she doesn't like you. Especially because Shizuru was infatuated with her when she was a prisoner, and then lost interest once Tomoe had become a pirate. Who's to say Shizuru won't replace her with you?"

"That's not going to happen," Natsuki said with a small smile. "I'm… I'm going to run away."

"Tonight," Nao whispered. "I know I said I wouldn't help you but… I," Nao looked past Natsuki to Shizuru and Reito again. Shizuru was receiving a small, brown satchel from Reito. She tucked it into her pocket and looked over to Nao and Natsuki. Nao quickly looked back to Natsuki. "We have to get you out of here. Now." She was willing to bet that satchel had been full of golden doubloons.

Natsuki snickered and kissed Nao on the cheek. "Thank you!" She said happily. "Thanks for… helping me get out of here." Nao blinked at her and turned bright red. Natsuki frowned. "What?"

Nao shook off the blush and glanced at Shizuru, who was watching her with pure fury in her eyes. "Shit…"

* * *

Shizuru blinked in surprise when Natsuki leaned forward and pecked an intense looking Nao on the cheek. "Ara…" she uttered, her head tilting slightly as if she didn't quite understand what she had just seen.

Reito frowned slightly. "Ah, seems we must break the news to them now then," he said solemnly. He glanced at Shizuru, whose lips were pursed in a thin line and whose nose was flaring cutely.

"Indeed," she agreed after she got the raging animal inside her under control… well, as controlled as it _could _be. It hadn't been caged in a very long time. "But first…" She turned and walked to where the music was being played. Reito watched her and then followed.

"A song?" He asked like a giddy schoolboy as she began talking to the townspeople with the instruments. Shizuru merely gave him a dismissive glance before stepping forward in front of the band. Without the music, everyone partying stopped and turned to look at her.

The murmurings began. "Look, it's the Siren!" The people said. "Sing! Sing!" Others cheered. Shizuru flashed them all a smile.

Natsuki and Nao stood side-by-side and stared at Shizuru like everyone else. "She's going to sing?" Natsuki finally asked, though she sounded a mile away to Nao.

Nao nodded. "Yeah… if we're going to escape, now would be a good chance. Everyone is distracted."

The music started up. Slow and haunting, just like Shizuru's voice from the night before. Natsuki had an aching in her chest to hear that beautiful voice again. She couldn't resist. No one could resist the Siren's call. It was rather obvious when all the partygoers in the crowd went silent and began swaying side to side.

Shizuru started with the singing from last night. The beautiful melody was sorrowful and haunting but almost addictive. Nao realized, with a sigh, Natsuki was one of the said 'distracted.'

_"Sinking down… so deep into you, never coming up for air," _Shizuru sang, her eyes focused on Natsuki's. _"Feel me drown, as the world fades from view…" _Natsuki inhaled sharply. Shizuru smirked slightly as she finished with, "_It's so beautiful when you are here…"_

Nao sighed at Natsuki's state again, and even tried tugging her arm. "Hey. Try not to get too hypnotized, alright? We should _go."_

_"My lungs fill with water… my heart stops to beat…"_

Nao turned from Natsuki in order to stare at Shizuru. Her brow furrowed. "Is this a new song? I've never heard this one before."

_"As I breathe you in, could this be happening to me?"_

Natsuki felt Shizuru's voice touch her core. "She's… really talented," Natsuki murmured. Shizuru finally tore her gaze away from Natsuki's and set her gaze on the swaying crowd. Natsuki instantly missed that warmth, as if Shizuru's attention was a blanket.

"Yeah, well, she _is _the Siren," Nao explained.

_"My body expires, my spirit released. Enchanted. Inspired."_

Natsuki remembered Shizuru drowning the day before. "Do you think these lyrics were inspired by yesterday's drowning thing?" Natsuki asked the boatswain.

"Possibly. She's always coming up with new songs I've never heard of. Mostly it's just lyric-less songs… it's her _voice _that's hypnotic not her words… though…"

_"Intrigued because you know me… in so many ways."_

"The words aren't a bad touch…" Nao finished, finding her own mind was going fuzzy. _Wait, I should be used to this by now. _She shook off the effects and grabbed Natsuki's arm again. "Hey, Kuga, let's go."

"_In so many ways I never knew."_

Natsuki was unable to tear her eyes away. She, like everyone else in the crowd, willed for Shizuru's eyes to turn on them, to bask them in her ruby red warmth.

"But… I like this…" Natsuki murmured.

Nao tightened her hold on Natsuki and moved her lips to Natsuki's ear. "Natsuki," she whispered, "Focus. I don't know how long this song of hers lasts so unless you plan on staying for the whole thing, I suggest we get out of here."

"But…" Natsuki frowned slightly. "She said she wouldn't sell me."

"But that doesn't mean you'll get home," Nao growled. "Natsuki, listen to me!" Nao forced Natsuki's head to turn. Natsuki's eyes turned to the side, and she was filled with absolute glee to know that Shizuru was watching her yet again.

_"It's your blood that courses through my veins." _Shizuru was _daring _Natsuki to leave. Daring her to look away.

Natsuki couldn't.

Nao glared daggers at Shizuru and mouthed, 's_top!' _

Again, the woman smirked. _"As it flows it brings me back to you…" _

Natsuki tore her face away from Nao and began walking towards Shizuru. Nao scrambled after her and gripped the back of her collar. "Where do you think you're going?"

The logical side of Natsuki begged for her to snap out of it. And she did. Just as she turned to tell Nao she was ready to go, lips smashed onto hers.

Natsuki's eyes widened as Nao kissed her. The redhead's eyes were closed. The prisoner's eyes began closing as well, until she remembered Shizuru. Her eyes slipped to the side in order to see Shizuru, who was no longer smiling though she continued singing.

_"And it's all your fault that is has come to this. How did we get here, was there something I missed?"_

Nao broke away from a dazed and confused Natsuki and lifted a brow. "Did that work?"

Natsuki blinked and stared, dumb-founded, at the redhead. "Did _what _work?"

"I was trying to snap you out of your trance."

"So you _kissed _me?!" Natsuki frowned when Nao smirked.

"Well it worked didn't it? You're not focusing on Shizuru at all."

Natsuki's eyes widened and she turned to stare at Shizuru.

_"In a sequence of moments blurred to nothingness…" _Shizuru's eyes were filled with a fire that, frankly, frightened Natsuki and Nao to the core. _"Were they imagined… contrived… where they wished to be true?"_

With that last note, Shizuru stopped singing, though the music continued playing the melody. Nao and Natsuki's eyes widened as Shizuru stepped away from the band and, Reito at her side, began walking towards them.

"Crap," Nao murmured. "We may be a bit late."

Natsuki sighed. "Figures. You should've just dragged me off."

Nao shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better, we can still run now."

Natsuki watched Shizuru and Reito make a beeline through the excited crowd towards them. "We can always attempt it, sure."

Both Shizuru and Reito caught up to Nao and Natsuki just in time. Shizuru grabbed Nao just as the redhead was beginning to turn in the other direction. Reito grabbed Natsuki's arm and tugged her to him. She glowered but was more interested in Nao and Shizuru.

Shizuru pulled Nao towards her and stared angrily into her eyes. Nao, unable to handle the intensity, looked away. "What… is this?" Shizuru asked as she looked between Natsuki and Nao. Nao looked guilty, Natsuki just looked confused.

Natsuki frowned, not sure why Shizuru seemed to be angry at Nao. They had only _barely _began escaping, there's no way Shizuru could've known. "What are you talking abo—?" Natsuki was silenced by a firm backhand from Shizuru, who instantly regretted it after she had delivered the slap. The blow forced tears from Natsuki's eyes but she wasn't going to cry, she was much too pissed. She turned back to Shizuru and glared. "What the hell?" She snarled.

Shizuru fought to keep her gaze angry and not apologetic. "My slave going behind my back to fool around with my boatswain?" Shizuru asked in disgust. "It's a good thing I got rid of you."

Natsuki's brow furrowed. "What?" _Got rid of me? Wait… fooling around with her—?_

Nao glanced at Natsuki and mumbled, "She sold you."

Emeralds instantly darted to rubies. She saw the truth flickering there, confirming Nao's words. Captain Viola had sold her. Natsuki mentally kicked herself.

_Why did I trust a pirate?_

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn… **

**Chapter Song(s): **

_**A Dark Congregation**_** by The Hush Sound**

_Save me, I am swallowed by the guilt of this_

_You're gone, sleeping in the dust_

_We will not let time erase us_

_We are surrounded by all of the quiet sleepers inside the quiet earth_

_A fear that I cannot shape - you dared to kiss the face of the night_

_**What Lies Beneath**_** by Breaking Benjamin** _(Someone should tell them it's unnecessary to scream so much)_

_Take a breath_

_Hold it in_

_Start a fight_

_You won't win_

_Had enough_

_Let's begin_

_Nevermind_

_I don't care_

_All in all_

_You're no good_

_You don't cry_

_Like you should_

_Let it go_

_If you could_

_When love dies in the end_

_So I'll find what lies beneath_

_Your sick twisted smile_

_As I lie underneath_

_Your cold jaded eyes_

_Now you turn the tide on me_

_'Cause you're so unkind_

_I will always be here_

_For the rest of my life_

_Don't carry me under_

_You're the devil in disguise_

_God sing for the hopeless_

_I'm the one you left behind_

**A tricorn (tricorne/tri-cornered) hat is the classic pirate hat and naval officer hat (think Captain Jack Sparrow from PotC). In reality, they weren't worn that often… it got hot on the decks of ships so usually pirates wore bandanas or just went without anything on their heads. **

**Example of a tricorn hat: **

http://wwwDOThauntedventuresDOTcom/2007NEWTEMPLATES/PirateCostumes/DeluxeTricornHatDOTjpg

**Copy and paste the above URL into your browser then change the 'DOT' with an actual '.' before hitting enter.**

**Quote 1: Lines from the Odyssey (if you don't know what that is… for shame)**

**Quote 2: Polybius**

**Quote 3 (below the author's notes): Havelock Ellis**

**Song Lyrics sung by Shizuru: 'Siren' by I Hate This Place (Totally weird… but I liked the lyrics and it's actually weirdly catchy if you listen to it more than once without hating it)**

**Thanks once again to my beta, Andrea. I don't think a more awesome person exists... in fact I'm **_**sure **_**a more awesome person doesn't exist. You can disagree with me, but I am willing to defend that statement to the grave, damn it!**

**Oh. And please check out the update of Monster and the newly posted story: **_**Valkyries.**_** You can find both links in my profile.**

**Thanks a ton for all the feedback. It's greatly appreciated!**

**-ShayP**

* * *

_When __love__ is suppressed, __hate__ takes its place_


	6. The Seventh Card

**Chapter 6: The Seventh Card**

**Hey guys (…probably girls). Here we are with Siren of the Sea, chapter 6. Sorry this took so long … and it's probably not worth the long wait either, but yeah, here it is anyways.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_Caught in this trap, you sneer as I fall._

_My list of desires, your company is all._

_You come as a siren who lures me to betray._

_I have come as a temptress, _

_Unaware that I'd be losing at my game._

**

* * *

**

"She sold you."

It took a few seconds for that to fully process. When it did, Natsuki's eyes widened, "You what?" She barked at Viola. "To who?" She then realized she was being held by Reito. "Oh, right…" she muttered weakly.

"I will take good care of you, Natsuki," Reito assured her as he released her from his grip. "But…" he added, "tonight we shall see if you can take good care of me."

Natsuki blanched. "What?" Her eyes found Shizuru's, and the captain pretended to be unperturbed by the flames she saw in the green. "You said… you said you wouldn't sell me to him!" Natsuki mentally cursed as she realized how stupid that sounded. "Why the hell did I believe you…?" She asked aloud, though it was unnecessary. The question was evident by her slightly furrowed brow, as if she didn't understand not only Viola but herself as well.

_I'm not sure whether to be more frightened by the fact that I trusted you, the fact that you sold me, or the fact that a part of me wishes you hadn't._

Shizuru smirked and shoved Nao away from her in order to retrieve Natsuki from Reito. She tightly gripped Natsuki's face with her hands and, ignoring Natsuki's struggles to get away, kissed her lightly on the lips. It was… weirdly calm… oddly gentle. Natsuki was caught off guard by the light kiss and stopped struggling. It was as if Shizuru was telling Natsuki not to worry. Natsuki figured she'd worry if she damn well pleased.

Natsuki didn't buy it for a second but she said nothing and instead glared into crimson eyes, wondering if this would be the last time she'd see them. Not that she'd care, of course. In fact, she was starting to look on the bright side… maybe this wasn't a bad thing.

Shizuru smiled, her eyes sparkling with a dark secret. "Have fun with Captain Kanzaki," she said as she allowed her fingers to gently slip down Natsuki's face, her nails gently grazing the skin. Her eyelids lowered slightly, giving her that seductive look she was oh so good at. "Natsuki…" She glanced at Reito, who was respectfully giving Shizuru a few last moments with his newly bought slave and was standing off to the side. Satisfied that he wasn't in earshot, Shizuru looked to Natsuki once more and said, "Do not tell him your last name…"

"W-Wuh?" Natsuki began. It was then Shizuru pulled Natsuki into a hug. The young woman gasped in surprise. She then stood absolutely still as Captain Viola slowly slid something under Natsuki's poor excuse of a belt. Natsuki wasn't sure, but she guessed Viola had just tucked a knife wrapped in cloth. "What are you—?"

"You belong to _me_," Shizuru whispered as she released Natsuki, her hand sliding slowly across the girl's skin as she moved back. The captain slid her hand through her chestnut locks and tilted her head to the side as she regarded her former prisoner with a smug expression. "When he is distracted, kill him with this dagger," she whispered, "and afterwards I will come _retrieve_ you at midnight." Shizuru saw the confusion on the 'slave' girl's face. "You do this for me, my captive, and I will set you free… I will take you back to your little fishing town." _A lie._

"But…" Natsuki frowned. "Viola, I—"

"Do we have a _deal, _Miss—" Viola's eyes flickered over to Reito, who was apparently busy comforting Nao, who was glaring at him in return, "Kuga?" Shizuru finished as she returned her gaze to Natsuki.

_She'll take me home? If I kill Kanzaki? _It seemed unreal to her. The whole 'deal' seemed rather contradictory. How could 'you belong to me' go along with 'I'll set you free?' Captain Viola made absolutely no sense. No surprise there. Natsuki opened her mouth to ask if Shizuru was serious, but Kanzaki turned towards them and Shizuru quickly put on her 'evil pirate' face, effectively shutting Natsuki up.

Natsuki's brow was still furrowed cutely, even when Shizuru dragged her over to Reito and handed her over as if she were a piece of merchandise. _What the hell? _Natsuki wondered as Reito exchanged some polite words with Shizuru. Captain Viola grabbed Nao's wrist, cast a dismissive glance to Natsuki, and then turned and strode away. Nao looked over her shoulder at Natsuki, her eyes apologetic.

"Shame," Reito said with a sigh when they were out of sight, the bodies of the townspeople blocking their view. He turned his warm amber eyes on Natsuki. "I hear she's leaving first thing in the morning."

Natsuki's eyes widened. "What?" She wondered why she cared. Great. Now Captain Viola was gone and she was stuck with yet _another _pirate captain to deal with. Natsuki's mood instantly shifted as she worked on forgetting everyone she had met on board the _Kiyohime _since it wasn't likely she'd see them ever again. She wasn't sure if she could kill Kanzaki, she wasn't sure if she trusted Viola, she wasn't sure she would even know what do to if she _did _end up going through with the deal. Viola would pick her up at midnight? That was probably in a few hours… Natsuki had to kill Kanzaki in a few hours?

"The Siren sails off tomorrow… I plan on sticking around a little while longer. Come," he said as he tugged Natsuki's tied wrists. "I have a little camp set up nearby. Hopefully you don't mind if we… take care of business there."

Natsuki sighed. Life just kept getting better and better. "Whatever," she muttered as she followed after him, the concealed weapon tight against her lower back as she walked.

* * *

Reito's camp was bustling with pirates moving here and there. The pirates of Kanzaki's crew were all male, a complete opposite of Shizuru's crew. Natsuki wondered if any were gay. She wouldn't be surprised considering practically everyone on Shizuru's ship was gay. Besides, long voyages at sea? That must get a tad bit lonely.

Reito instantly led the barely clothed 'slave' to his tent. Natsuki felt the pirates' eyes on her but she held her chin high and ignored them. She pretended not to feel the sinking sensation within her stomach that only grew with each step she took.

Reito's tent was very spacious. Random crates and barrels, probably stolen cargo he meant to sell in town, littered the sides. There was a cot in the farthest corner of the tent. It looked comfortable and big enough for two, maybe three people. There was a poor excuse for a rug on the ground, probably an attempt at making the space homier. Reito walked over to his cot and sat upon it. Natsuki stood awkwardly in the middle of his room, her hands fidgeting with the slits in the sides of her skirt. She just remembered she had left Duran on the _Kiyohime _and she mentally cried out for her surely lost bird. They'd probably eat him thinking he was a chicken.

Reito's amber eyes made Natsuki just as uncomfortable as Shizuru's. He just sat on his cot watching her. Natsuki grew more and more agitated until she shifted her weight to one side and glared at him. "What is _so _damn interesting?"

"Are you upset at all?" Reito asked calmly, his voice like sweet honey. He looked relaxed on his cot and was leaning back slightly. He seemed amused. Natsuki thought it was eerily similar to the way Shizuru watched her.

"Upset about what?" Natsuki asked, now realizing that she was probably going to be turned into some kind of sex slave and then be discarded when he got bored with her. She should probably tell him that she's not really a slave. But… Viola had said very seriously not to tell him who she was. Natsuki decided she should continue the rest of her time with Kanzaki with caution. Shizuru had been warning her about something.

Reito saw the thoughts flicker through Natsuki's mind. She was so expressive. He wondered how she would respond when he mentioned he would be taking her home… _if _she helped him. He knows who she _really _is. "Are you upset that she… sold you to me?" Natsuki did indeed feel left behind in some way.

Natsuki's heart sank. She knew she shouldn't be pissed off, after all, she had trusted a _pirate, _the same pirate that had given her the brand on her back and was completely insane. No, Natsuki should be _glad _to be away from Viola. Anything should be better than Viola…

Natsuki met Reito's eyes with a growing feeling of unease.

* * *

Shizuru stopped just outside a small tent with Nao, whom she released. "Nao—"

"You sold her!" Nao growled as she slapped her palm across Shizuru's cheek, forcing Shizuru's head to snap to the side.

A horribly silent second ticked by.

Shizuru slowly turned her head in order to face Nao, her gaze now steely and the kind of calm that meant she was not calm at all. "If I did not love you, dearest Nao, I would kill you where you stand for that," Shizuru warned in a deadly voice, her body tense.

Nao swallowed hard and held her chin high. "Screw you, Shizuru, I'm sick of the monster you've become. Even Anh wasn't as heartless as you were today!"

Shizuru slammed, not a palm, but a fist into Nao's cheek, sending the redhead spiraling to the floor. Nao landed with a thud onto her side and reached a hand up to cup her stinging cheek. She lifted her head to glare up at Shizuru, who watched her from above with those same emotionless eyes.

"I may be heartless," Shizuru snarled, "but at least I know honor and loyalty."

Nao lifted to her feet, careful to keep her distance from her captain. "Honor? Loyalty? You're just a coward. You like her… in a way you've never liked anyone except maybe Tomoe… but Tomoe is able to control you… able to manipulate you. You're weak, Shizuru. You're not a captain, you're a coward."

Shizuru's lips twitched as she fought over killing Nao, whom she had known forever, or just leaving her on some island somewhere where she could starve to death. "I am getting her back," Shizuru said quietly. "And if you say such ridiculous things again… I will tie rocks to your ankles and see just how good of a swimmer you are."

Nao, eyes narrowing, formed fists at her sides as she stared at her captain. "What do you mean you… you will be getting her back?" The relief was quickly replacing the anger in her eyes.

Shizuru smirked. "I told her to kill him. We will retrieve her at midnight, after the deed has been done, and then we will sail off before his pirates tell the rest of the town and come after us." Shizuru leaned back against the tent and folded her arms over her chest, her smirk still on her lips. The light in Nao's eyes lit up as she was filled with admiration for her old friend.

"You're a genius, Shizuru!"

Shizuru chuckled and patted Nao on the shoulder. "You thought I would just give her away like that?" Shizuru's eyes darkened at the concept. "What pirate would give away such a treasure?" She asked aloud.

Nao nodded hastily, and then paused, her eyes going wide. She reached out her hand and gripped the cloth of Shizuru's extravagant top. "Shizuru," she whispered, "how are you so sure she will do it? Let alone _survive _being in Reito's pirate camp and then escaping if she _does _somehow kill him?"

Shizuru's heart hammered in her chest. She had been avoiding thinking of that possible outcome. She shook Nao's panicked hand off her sleeve and then tilted her head upwards to stare at the twinkling stars. "Reito will not be expecting it. He, like I, will be blinded by her beauty… she is so innocent looking, yes?" Shizuru looked down her nose at Nao, who nodded. "He won't be expecting her to kill him. Because when men think around Natsuki they are only thinking with one thing." Shizuru frowned slightly. "He won't expect her to strike…" she repeated, whether to convince herself or Nao she wasn't sure. Besides, Natsuki was smart, she could handle herself. This could be some type of test for her.

"Natsuki isn't as innocent as you think," Nao pointed out. "You just like to think she is." In fact, Natsuki sometimes reminded Nao of Shizuru… the _old _Shizuru.

Shizuru nodded slowly, her eyes focused on a red star just below the moon. "Yes…" She agreed, her tone distant. "She… is an enigma… I do not understand her, anything about her." She finally brought her ruby red eyes upon her boatswain once more. "She cries for those she does not know, she _lets_ her fiancé die and lets the guilt consume her, she is… forgiving, _very _forgiving and I have done my best to no longer deserve any of her forgiveness..."

"Is there a reason you are leaning up against my tent?" An old lady said as she stuck her head out of the tent Shizuru had been leaning on. Shizuru turned and looked the woman up and down as if she were nothing. The colorful dress, the multiple bangles adorning her wrists, and the wrap around the woman's forehead told Shizuru she was a gypsy.

"Yes," Shizuru replied simply before lifting a brow in a challenge. _I dare you to tell me to get off of your tent. _

The woman's eyes narrowed as she stared at Shizuru. "Come in then," she suddenly said as she turned and disappeared into her tiny 'tent.' Shizuru blinked, having not expected that. She looked at Nao, who shrugged, and then followed after the woman.

* * *

The tent was tiny. In fact, Shizuru had no idea what it was. That is… until she saw that the gypsy was already sitting at a tiny table covered in a thin purple cloth, a few cards spread out in front of her. A fortune telling tent? How quaint.

"What witchcraft is this?" Shizuru wondered with amusement as she glided into the tiny space and took the empty chair directly across the gypsy. She was a little panicky about Natsuki but she did have a few hours to kill. She was sure Natsuki would be fine… yes, the girl was smart. She could handle herself. _And if she dies? Then I should not care. I do NOT care if Kuga is killed…_

The gypsy's amethyst eyes regarded Shizuru with some intrigue. Shizuru quirked a brow when the gypsy said nothing but merely stared at her.

Soon, the gypsy's eyes flicked passed Shizuru. Shizuru turned around to see Nao hovering behind her. The gypsy spoke, "Leave me with your captain, please."

Nao frowned slightly and, upon getting a nod from Shizuru, turned and left the tent.

When Shizuru turned once more to face the gypsy, she felt rather uncomfortable. The woman's interestingly colored eyes reminded her of Anh's. "Now tell me, Gypsy, what would you like from me?"

The gypsy looked amused by the question and began placing the cards in front of her into a pile. She then slid the pile across to Shizuru who eyed them warily. Questioning red eyes looked up. _What will you have me do with these? _

The woman simply smiled. "Please shuffle those cards in any way you see fit. When you are finished, divide the deck into seven piles."

Shizuru, suddenly feeling increasingly uneasy, hesitantly began to shuffle the cards.

"If you have a certain question you want answered, I would think hard on it," the woman added, her voice sounding tired.

_Would she ever…?_

"I have no such questions," Shizuru replied as she continued shuffling. She split the deck, divided it, and then put it all back together. She spread them all out in a mess upon the table then gathered them all back once more, picking cards far away from the others. When she felt satisfied that no card was in its original place, she divided the deck into seven smaller decks and spread each deck out in front of her.

"Very good," the woman said. The skin on her face crinkled as she gave Shizuru another one of those grandmotherly smiles. "Now," the gypsy leaned forward and gestured to the cards in front of her, "choose a card from each of the seven decks and flip it over in any way you see fit."

Shizuru's slender fingers hovered over each deck. For some reason she really didn't want to do this, as if the little demon sitting on her shoulder told her she didn't _want _to know. Then again, this was a gypsy. Her fortunes held no truth, as all gypsies were generally known to be greedy and full of lies.

Slowly, Shizuru placed one card from one deck onto the table and flipped it. She then repeated this six more times.

The gypsy's eyes followed Shizuru's hand movements and widened each time Shizuru flipped over a card. In fact, when Shizuru had finished, the gypsy looked more disturbed than Shizuru felt.

"Your cards are all reversed," the gypsy finally said, her expression that of someone with great unease. "When a card is reversed, the card becomes a new card with a different meaning." She placed her finger above the first card Shizuru had drawn. It had the picture of a red demon on it. It had horns, a tail, and was clutching the chains of two human beings. "The Reversed Devil card. It stands for true evil. Emotional blackmail, abuse of authority, uncontrolled ambition, bondage to a person or thing…" The gypsy slowly shook her head.

Shizuru's hand found the hilt of her sword and she traced up and down the handle with her finger. "I do believe you're jumping to conclusions," Shizuru smirked, "I am not that evil."

_That _evil.

"You will do very evil things… and you will harm those around you."

Shizuru yawned into her hand. Of course. Was this news?

The gypsy, ignoring Shizuru, pointed to the next card. "You have drawn The Reversed Tower card. This means restriction of desires and imprisonment. Change you are unprepared for… change that makes you feel like you have no control."

"Next," Shizuru growled quietly. She didn't like this 'no control' talk.

The gypsy continued. "Something has or will enter your life that you're not used to. It will begin to change you… and you will try and contain it, try and stop it. A part of you won't want to stop it. You're afraid of this—"

_"Next."_

Amethyst eyes lifted to stare at the pirate queen for a moment before lowering back down to the third card. A sigh. "You have drawn The Reversed Chariot. You have a disregard for others. You are envious, greedy. You have no control in your life and what was once under your command is now spiraling into chaos due to your own personal flaws." The gypsy licked her dry lips before saying, "Destruction and imbalance awaits you."

"I have no flaws."

The gypsy smirked slightly, finding the pirate's foolishness somewhat amusing despite it also being sad. "You don't care about other's feelings, even those close to you. You are incredibly envious when it comes to things others have…"

Shizuru could hear Natsuki whisper that _name, _that name that wasn't Shizuru's as they kissed.

"You will lose all sanity to your envy and greed. You will destroy everything around you and yourself."

"How _exciting_," Shizuru drawled. She was now leaning back in her chair, her eyes nearly closed as if she were bored or tired. Her chin rested upon her fist and she lazily watched the gypsy from the opposite side of the table.

The gypsy now looked rather annoyed at Shizuru's lack of seriousness. A thin, bony finger shakily landed upon the fourth card. It was the picture of a man in a throne. "The Reversed Emperor."

Shizuru lifted a sleek brow but remained silent.

The woman looked confused for a moment before she met with Shizuru's eyes. "Is there someone in your life that you feel is manipulating you?"

"No," Shizuru deadpanned, "no one controls me but me."

The gypsy looked unconvinced. "He or she may take the form of a friend, but they really have their own goals in mind… their own image of who they want you to be or what they want you to do. You can think of no one that fits this description?"

Shizuru's lips twitched as she considered ending the gypsy's life right then and there. "No one."

Amethyst eyes looked weary, as if Shizuru's stubbornness was exhausting the poor old lady more than she already was. "Very well," she said quietly as her finger hovered over to the fifth card. "The Reversed Empress." The card was nearly identical to the last, though this time it was a woman sitting upon a throne. "Domestic problems, problems with a relationship, promiscuity… you will have many sexual partners and few you truly love and that love you in return, if any at all."

"Next," Shizuru demanded, and she waved her hand in the air to gesture that the woman should 'get along with it.' As if she had _time _for things like love. _Please. _She wasn't delusional. Shizuru could love no one like that, and surely no one could love her like that either… except perhaps Tomoe. Shizuru simply liked sex. Welcome lust, stay away love.

The gypsy pointed to the sixth card. This one had the word 'Judgment' written upon it in black letters. "The Reversed Judgment card," the gypsy said with a frown. "You are delayed in promised actions… have you repeatedly said you'll do something but haven't done it? A threat perhaps?"

"No. I always follow through with my threats," Shizuru grinned darkly there, and the gypsy wondered if that was a threat to her.

"You have a fear of sudden change and a deep fear of death. You fear what awaits you on the other side."

"I fear nothing," Shizuru disagreed, and she sat up in her chair in order to get a closer look at this goddamned card. The woman's words were getting old, who was she to tell Shizuru how she was living her life?

The gypsy, realizing Shizuru's growing anger, simply continued, "Loss and separation await you… unless that has already happened recently. That doesn't mean it is permanent…" The gypsy trailed off, her eyes staring at Shizuru, though not seeing her.

"And?" Shizuru asked, her body leaning over the table now. "Were you finished with that one, gypsy?"

_"Guilt,"_ the word was hissed. "You feel guilt for your crimes. You will never be forgiven, for redemption is only reserved for those who want it. You shall be _punished _for your sins."

Shizuru shot up from her chair so quickly that it toppled backwards behind her. Pointing a finger in the calm gypsy's face, Shizuru growled, "And who are you to judge me? If I wanted to redeem myself I could most certainly do it!"

The gypsy remained unfazed, and she gently removed Shizuru's finger from her face. "You are a deep, bottomless pit, Siren. You cannot escape your own self." The words were spoken honestly, sincerely. This old woman didn't seem perturbed by intimidation.

Shizuru, surprised the woman knew who she was, pulled her flintlock out of her sash and aimed it at the woman. "Be a dear and give me one good reason why I should let you live," Shizuru said, though she phrased it as a polite request, as if she were sincerely interested in what reasons the gypsy could come up with. She smiled and added, "Please."

The gypsy's face formed creases and crinkles as her lips molded into a smile. She pointed to the last card with a slightly shaking finger. "You have one last card left," she replied, same knowing smile on her face.

Shizuru, nostrils flaring, eyes narrowed, jaw set, said, _"I care not about your precious cards." _

* * *

A shot was heard, and Nao winced. Shizuru had seriously just shot that old woman? Had she truly no heart anymore? By god, what had the woman possibly done?

As predicted, Shizuru strode out of the tent as if she were fine, though Nao could sense the tension within her old friend. Shizuru met Nao's eyes. "That was a waste of time," she said quietly, though her eyes spoke of an inner alarm. Shizuru almost seemed like a frightened animal.

Nao's eyes narrowed as she eyed the elegant yet fidgety pirate queen with unease. "What did she tell you?"

"Nonsense," Shizuru said as she tilted her head up to watch the stars once more, her hand discreetly slipping the seventh card into her jacket. "Absolute nonsense."

They headed back to the _Kiyohime. _They would wait there until it was time to retrieve Natsuki. The walk back was silent.

* * *

Reito continued watching Natsuki as an owl would watch a mouse scurrying across a forest floor. Then again, Natsuki was not scurrying anywhere. She was standing still in the middle of Reito's tent while Reito himself was still rather comfortable on his cot.

"So tell me," Reito said as he shifted slightly upon his cot. "Where are you from?"

"Artai," Natsuki said after a moment. She wasn't sure why Captain Viola hadn't wanted Reito to know her true identity. Then again… "You're from Zipang?" Natsuki asked for clarification.

A predatory gleam reflected in Reito's eyes as his lips formed a sly smile. "Why yes, I am."

"So you… know who the Masashi family is?" Natsuki shifted uncomfortably. Honestly, why did Shizuru have such a problem with Natsuki telling Reito who she was? Was it because Reito worked for the Zipang government and thus would return her home? Then again, the man was a _pirate._ Privateer or not, it was virtually the same thing. After all, hadn't he just bought a sex slave? That's obviously not government business.

_So who do I trust? _

"Yes I work for them," Reito explained smoothly. His eyes twinkled with mischief, as if he knew something Natsuki didn't. "Why do you ask?"

Natsuki eyed him suspiciously, trying to read his thoughts. What was he so goddamned smug about? What did he know that she didn't? "Have you heard anything from them?"

"Ah, yes…" Reito lifted from his cot and glided over to Natsuki. She stood stock-still and made sure she didn't tremble in his presence. After all, showing weakness wasn't really her thing if it could be helped. Reito paused about two feet away from her. Not close enough that Natsuki felt like he was a threat but close enough to make her antsy and uncomfortable. He _could _be a threat. Amber appeared to be rather amused at Natsuki's rigid form. "The news that Takeda Masashi, the eldest son of the royal family, has been kidnapped by the Siren has spread like wildfire between the nations."

Natsuki swallowed. She had killed Takeda with her silence, and the guilt of it flooded back. She had killed a prince of one of the most powerful nations in the world.

Reito, pretending not to notice Natsuki's growing unease, continued as if it were a casual conversation in the park. "The current rumor going around now is that the prince is dead, and his would-be fiancé is still captive on board the Siren's ship."

_He knows, _Natsuki thought. Shizuru hadn't wanted him to know… but he knew. Natsuki swallowed hard. "So you know I'm not a slave?"

"Oh, you _are _a slave since I bought you as one," Reito corrected as he took a step forward, eliminating the gap between them. He tilted Natsuki's chin up with his hand. His face descended and he stared into piercing green eyes filled with rebellion and some uncertainty. "But you are also the princess of Zipang… at least… you were supposed to be. I hear Zipang is furious, not to mention your little kidnapping has caused tensions to stir between all three major nations."

Natsuki's eyes widened and she slapped his hand from under her chin. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, sweetheart, that Zipang is angry at Artai for losing their prince. After all, it was a transportation ship from Artai. Artai crew, Artai captain. The only thing _not _from Artai on that ship was the prince and his royal guards…"

"That's just like Zipang," Natsuki growled. "They still hold a grudge because Artai left their control all those years ago."

It was true. Zipang settlers had discovered the nation of Artai about 200 years ago. They had settled the land, fought back the indigenous people of Artai, and formed cities and towns. Of course, the newest generations that had never _been _to Zipang rebelled against the mother country, not wanting to be ruled by a nation they had never been to. Artai had been founded by Zipang, but the descendants of those first settlers felt no ties to Zipang and had fought a war for Artai's freedom from Zipang rule. With some help from Cardair, the country that never got along with Zipang in the first place, Artai was able to defeat Zipang's army and the two had tensions ever since.

Natsuki's marriage to Takeda was to ease the tensions between the two nations once and for all. Now, because she was gone and Takeda had been killed in Artai's waters… the royal family in Zipang will use it as an excuse to wage war against Artai… or will they? _Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions…_

Reito quite enjoyed the way he could practically see the gears turning in Natsuki's mind. "Cardair is of course also having tensions with Zipang, since it is rumored that the Siren is a Cardair native… and technically, if the prince _is _dead, it is the joint fault of both Artai and Cardair."

Natsuki swallowed. "Artai and Cardair defeated Zipang once before. They can do it again."

Reito shrugged. "Perhaps… I suppose we'll see. There's a huge price on the Siren's head. And the royal family wants to know if their son is alive… or his fiancé." Natsuki looked away, but Reito forced her to face him. "_You…" _He whispered.

Natsuki quickly reached for the blade Shizuru had slipped under her belt. She pulled it out and then held it in front of her, her eyes menacing. "Get any closer and I slice you open like a—" _shit, shit, like a what? Think of something people slice open…. _"A, um… a fruit…" _Smooth. I should've said 'pig.' That sounds more menacing doesn't it? _

Reito chuckled, a deep, rich sound filling the tent. "_Do _calm down, Miss Kuga," he said with a dashing smile as he gestured for her to put her dagger away. His eyes examined it and he smirked at Natsuki. "Did dearest Shizuru give you that?"

Natsuki quirked a brow. "_Dearest_? I mean, yeah, but—"

"Give it to me," Reito said as he outstretched his hand in order to retrieve it. He looked relatively calm, his eyes only lowered slightly at the mild threat Natsuki was.

Natsuki sighed. She had sort of failed in Shizuru's plan just a bit. After all, the plan was to kill Reito, and she still probably could, but how would she get out of here alive? No, Shizuru had meant to wait for the proper timing, kill him, and sneak off into the night. _Fail on my part, _Natsuki thought with another inward sigh.

Reito shook his hand up and down in order to emphasize the fact that he was waiting. "Give me the dagger, Miss Kuga. I know who you are and I'm here to help you."

Natsuki looked up at that. "You're here to… what?" He was there to help her? Help her get back home?

"Help. You," he repeated, his eyebrows lifting in order to make him appear impatient. "The dagger, Miss Kuga. I promise you that your cooperation with me will get you back home… I was sent here to rescue you."

Natsuki eyes narrowed and she looked him up and down once more, as if she could _see _his true intentions, his lies. "Prove it," Natsuki finally said. She knew she held no real power in this situation. Reito could easily call in his guards and Natsuki would be killed on the spot… or at least subdued. The fact that he refused to do so and was so intent on making her trust him seemed… legitimate. Maybe he _was _there to help her. Hope blossomed in Natsuki's chest. She was saved?

Reito shrugged, strode over to a small wooden chest, opened it, and slid out a folded piece of paper. He then walked back and dangled it away from his body for Natsuki to grab it.

"Letter from the Queen," he explained. "You may read it if you'd like. You are her son's fiancé so even if the Siren has already disposed of him, you are still rather important." He prayed Natsuki didn't know about the laws in Zipang. If the eldest brother died, his wife went to the next in line… it was tradition. Being from Artai, Natsuki probably wouldn't know that rule.

So when Reito promised her he'd be bringing her 'home,' he didn't necessarily mean her fishing town of Aries. Then again, maybe Natsuki _did _know about the rule and wouldn't _mind _marrying the next son in line. Reito looked her up and down again. No. This Artai native never had any intention of marrying anyone from the royal family of Zipang. She wanted to go back to her simple life in that abysmal fishing town.

Natsuki cautiously reached for the letter, her hand clutching the dagger lowering a bit. She quickly snatched the paper from his hand and he took a step back, hands up in the air to show he meant no harm. Natsuki sent him another glare and then unfolded the piece of paper. Her eyes moved left to right as she read it.

"You're right," Natsuki said, her eyes wide, as she lowered her dagger, this time fully. Her green gaze settled on a smiling Reito. "You were sent to save me and Takeda."

"Yes. The prince is… dead, I assume?" Reito asked as he gently reached for Natsuki's dagger. Natsuki let him take it, and then the letter, which he slipped into his front pocket.

Natsuki looked away. "Yes, he…" She felt another pang of guilt. "He was shot and thrown overboard…" She remembered the look in his eyes, the fear, the _pleading _for her to tell the Siren her name. So simple a request, so simple an answer… to save his _life. _Why hadn't she answered Shizuru? Why had she let him die? Surely a man's_ life_ was more important than a single person's pride?

Reito sucked in a breath and cringed a bit. "Ooh," he breathed out. "Sounds like it was a bit nasty. Do you know _why _she killed him?" Reito asked as he used Shizuru's dagger to pick dirt from under his fingernails. Natsuki didn't much like that he was doing that, but she didn't mention it.

"I…" _I didn't tell her my name. That's why she killed him. I let her kill him. I killed him. _Natsuki's mouth closed and she averted her gaze, unable to process a quick reply. Suddenly, the ring around her finger felt two sizes too small. "Um… I guess she just… wanted to."

"Mmm," Reito hummed with interest. "And the Siren? Why did she sell you to me?"

Natsuki's eyes found the ground and she rubbed at her left shoulder. "Because… she wanted me to kill you…" She replied quietly, feeling like a traitor somehow. This man promised to take her back home! That's all she wanted! All she wanted. Everything. "She promised to free me… to take me back home if I did…" But Natsuki knew… she knew deep down Viola had no intention of ever freeing her, no matter _what _she said.

Viridian eyes lifted off the ground to meet with shimmering amber. She was surprised to see Reito didn't seem surprised at all.

"I suppose it goes without saying she was lying to you. She never had any intention of returning you back home, not like I will." He was silent for a few more seconds, making Natsuki feel awkward. He finally hummed, his pointer finger testing the sharpness of the dagger in his hands. "My, sending her new pet to dispatch of me… seems rather sloppy of her…" He murmured, his eyes seemingly transfixed by the sharp edge of the blade. He then lifted his eyes to meet with Natsuki's. "Then again, you _are _quite a treat. I suppose she thought I'd be blinded by you like she has been."

Natsuki's cheeks flared and she huffed. "She hasn't been _blinded _by anything. She's tried to kill me before."

Laughter, warm and light. "Oh, yes, she does that. My Shizuru is rather incapable of handling her feelings very well."

The 'slave girl' quirked a brow. "_Your _Shizuru?" She asked.

He shrugged, lightly tracing the lines in his palm with the tip of the blade. "She might as well be. I now hold all the cards… I have her little plan figured out." He smirked wickedly then, and Natsuki felt a tremor move through her. "The funny thing is… it might have worked if I didn't already have a hunch of who you were… I _do _have quite the weakness for beautiful women, as she knows." He looked Natsuki up and down. "Yes. If I had been clueless as to whom you truly were then you would have easily succeeded in ending me. She is oh so clever. It's quite attractive, really."

Natsuki's brow furrowed deeper with each word he said. His words were smooth and slow, his smile was charming and warm. He was like Viola; beautiful and inviting on the outside but deadly and wicked on the inside.

"What are you planning? You have me now, so you will take me home to Aries?" Natsuki asked curiously. Why did she have the feeling this wasn't going to go as she wanted it to?

Reito took the dagger and slid it across his palm, cutting a slit into his skin. Natsuki let out a surprised yelp and jumped back. "Ah, that stings a bit," he said as he watched his blood run out of his hand. He then glanced at the bloodstained blade before lifting his eyes to the terrified Natsuki. He offered her a soothing smile. "Relax," he cooed as he stepped towards her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She barked. She then stared in frozen terror as Reito gently placed his hand on her cheek then slid it slowly down her neck, across her chest, and onto her stomach, leaving a trail of his blood.

"Hmmm…." He murmured as he looked at Natsuki's pale skin, even paler in contrast with his blood. "Hold still a moment, dear," he asked as he stepped forward once more and grabbed her thigh, leaving a bloody handprint.

"Stop!" Natsuki finally yelled, having snapped out of her terror-stricken state. She began taking a step back, but Reito grabbed her by the shoulder and held her in place.

He gave her a 'stop fooling around' look and then said, "If you don't stand still, I'll use _your_ blood instead."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked angrily, not entirely sure what the hell he was up to.

"You're going to tell Viola you killed me as planned," Reito said simply as he ran his hand across her chest once more and then gripped onto the piece of cloth that qualified as her 'top.' The blood soaked into the fabric as he squeezed. "And she's going to believe you. And you're going to ask to join her crew officially."

"What?" Natsuki uttered, unable to comprehend what this man was telling her. "I thought you were going to take me back home! Aren't you getting paid by the royal family to—"

"The reward for returning you is more money than you can imagine," Reito said, effectively cutting Natsuki off. "The reward for _also _ridding the seas of the Siren is even more."

Green eyes widened. "You… want me to get rid of Shi—Viola?" Natsuki asked. What is it with people expecting her to kill _other _people? First Viola, now Kanzaki. "I won't do it," Natsuki declared as she folded her arms over her chest. She then cringed as she remembered her top was covered in Reito's blood, and she instantly let her arms drop to her sides again.

Reito placed Shizuru's dagger on a nearby crate and picked up a white handkerchief which he wrapped around his palm. The fine white cloth instantly began soaking with blood. He winced as he watched it. "Hm. I do suppose I cut myself a little _too _deeply. That was foolish of me…" He murmured, his eyes slowly lifting to stare at the fiancé of, now that Takeda was dead, the younger Masashi brother. His eyes dipped to Natsuki's left ring finger. She was still wearing the engagement ring.

Natsuki followed his gaze to her finger and then hid her hand behind her back. She had no idea why, but she did it anyways. "What?" She snapped.

Reito fully turned his body in her direction, still holding the handkerchief to his palm. "You still wear the ring…"

"I…" Natsuki bit her bottom lip. The only reason she wore it was because she… she felt _guilty. _If she took it off, it was like she wanted him to die, like she was throwing him away completely. Technically, she had already done that… but throwing away the ring was like saying 'good riddance.' She wanted to, but she didn't know if her conscience could handle it.

Reito watched her curiously. Seeing he was making Natsuki even _more _uncomfortable, he decided to refocus their conversation. "As I was saying… I'm going to let you pretend Shizuru's plan worked. I'm going to tell my men to spread the word that I've been killed, you're going to meet up with her wherever she said to meet her after killing me, and you're going to get back on her ship."

"W-What? Why the hell would I do that?"

"Money, darling, money. Why return to your hometown empty-handed? If you help me get rid of the Siren I will give you half the reward… imagine what you could do with that much gold. You could completely rebuild your little fishing town if you so wished…" Reito watched as the young woman processed all this, her eyes glazing over as she imagined the possibilities. Reito glided closer. "Yes, your family wouldn't have to struggle anymore. You wouldn't have to marry anyone you didn't want to because your family wouldn't need the money… can you imagine that?"

Natsuki almost said 'yes.' Instead she shook the fantasies from her head and shot Reito a glare. "You were here to take me home, not make me kill someone so that you can get a reward."

"Well obviously since it's my plan and you'd be the one doing the killing we could split it," Reito offered.

Natsuki shook her head. "No. You said you were sent to take me home to Aries. Nothing else."

The Kraken sighed, his uninjured hand lifting to stroke at his chin, his eyes closing briefly. "I see…" he murmured, his tone regretful. Suddenly, those amber eyes appeared once more, this time fierce and burning as they pierced through Natsuki. "Are you quite certain about that decision?" He asked, his tone lacking all the charm it had before. "Because I can return empty-handed and let them know the Siren killed both the prince _and _his beautiful fiancé. I'd still get paid for my troubles."

Natsuki swallowed. "You… you wouldn't."

His lips formed a wicked grin. "Oh, I would. Trust me Miss Kuga, this will be a simple task. She's already taken with you, is she not?" He lifted both his brows at her.

The girl frowned slightly. "Not really. I'm not sure if she wants to just…" she made vague hand gestures, "_you know. _Do _that _with me. Or if she just likes messing with me." Natsuki shrugged. "It's not like we tell each other our inner most feelings or anything," she added.

Reito chuckled, dazzling smile back in place. "Hm yes. I suppose she doesn't really _feel _anything. It must be your obvious beauty…" he trailed off, as if he were in thought. Finally he said, "Yes. She only wants you for your looks… then she'd dispose of you like she's done with all of her other _pets." _

Natsuki hated to admit it, but that sort of bruised her ego. Viola only wanted in her pants? _I can't believe that upsets me. What do I WANT her to like me for? My personality? Um, no. That wouldn't make sense anyways, since we're always less than cordial with each other. She probably thinks I'm a whiny brat. _

"Her pets?" Natsuki questioned as she processed Reito's words. "What do you mean?"

Reito lifted a brow and then turned and walked towards his cot. He sat down upon it once more and then gestured for Natsuki to sit on a crate nearby. Natsuki hesitated before walking towards it. Half-naked or not, she was going to hold her head high.

"The Siren is a sexual being," Reito explained, a smile creeping onto his face when Natsuki's cheeks tinted pink and she averted her gaze. "Ah…" he chuckled, "seems you know this already…"

"Shut up!" Natsuki growled, snapping her fierce gaze upon Kanzaki. Her hands were clutching at the sides of the crate she was sitting upon, and she had to make sure she kept her legs in a position that wouldn't reveal any more… _stuff_ than she was already showing. Goddamn Viola and her stupid 'sex slave' idea. Natsuki certainly felt like one.

The mirth died down and Reito settled comfortably once more on his cot. He eyed Natsuki with interest before speaking again. "Shizuru loves beautiful things. Once she has them, she discards them… it's all a rather vicious cycle." He shrugged and leaned back a bit. "That quartermaster of hers… what's her name…" he gestured to his head, "she has an odd hair style?"

"Tomoe," Natsuki answered, though she snickered a bit at the 'weird hair style' comment.

He nodded and pointed his finger at her as if to say 'bingo!' He let out a sigh. "Yes she was Shizuru's prisoner once. She was the only one Shizuru actually kept around after… having her _way _with her. Usually Shizuru would drop them off at her next port and never look back. This girl though… she was different, so Shizuru kept her." Reito smiled when Natsuki leaned closer, her chin resting on her fists. Apparently she enjoyed story time. He continued, "Tomoe weaseled her way into Shizuru's heart somehow, I suppose. Clever girl. After a while Shizuru moved on to her other prisoners once more. She still kept Tomoe around, mind you, but Shizuru never stays anywhere long."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "That woman is insane."

"So why don't you rid the world of such scum?" Reito asked without missing a beat. Natsuki straightened and narrowed her eyes at him. Reito smiled to soothe her and then added in an excited whisper, "You could do it. You could end her swiftly. She wouldn't see it coming."

"I…"

"She thinks you're weak, Miss Kuga, a lamb. Show her you can be as much of a wolf as she can be."

She could do it. Natsuki really could. Viola certainly seemed to like having her around… despite that probably being temporary until she found another 'pet' she'd enjoy more. Would Natsuki _mind _killing Captain Viola? After all, the woman had tormented her, locked her up in a cage, branded her, constantly got too touchy-feely… Shizuru Viola had ripped Natsuki Kuga right out of her destiny of average life. Shizuru certainly didn't deserve to live. She had killed countless people. Countless innocent people like Captain Ito. It could be revenge, revenge for all those poor souls Viola ruthlessly murdered. No. Captain Viola… The Siren… she _was _scum of the Earth.

Shizuru was not a person. She was a pirate. A murderer.

Natsuki could kill Viola, take the money Reito offered her, and return home to her parents and her fishing town.

It all seemed like a great idea.

Reito's lips formed a mere ghost of a smile. He could see Natsuki thinking it over, picturing the future, liking what she saw. It was only a matter of time before she said…

"I'll… I'll do it."

"Marvelous!" Reito exclaimed excitedly. He stood up off his crate and handed Natsuki the dagger. "Give this back to her when you see her. Say you stabbed me in the back while I was… mmm…" He eyed her up and down before saying, "busy kissing your neck or something else that would be equally distracting."

Natsuki quirked a brow at him and slowly reached for the dagger, which she slipped into the side of her pathetic excuse for a skirt. "Alright…" she didn't feel too good about this. Sure it seemed like a good idea… she'd be home in no time, but… this killing Viola thing…

_She's the Siren! She's brutally murdered hundreds of people for years now! It's time for her reign to end. You'd be doing the world a service… AND you'd get enough money for your family back home to stop struggling. No Kuga, you can do this. You don't even like the woman! _

Emerald eyes lifted to look at a still grinning Captain Kanzaki. He looked absolutely thrilled that she had agreed. "How…" she started, her brow furrowing, "how is this going to work? I pretend to work on her ship and eventually kill her when her back is turned? Then what? Wouldn't her crew kill _me _when they find out what happened_?" _Natsuki asked, not understanding how this plan could work without her dying as well.

Reito folded his arms and eyed Natsuki with curiosity. She apparently was much smarter than he predicted. "I'm going to leave a day after the Siren sets sail," he explained. "I know where she's headed, or where she _should _be headed."

He knew for a fact Shizuru would be going after a practically mythical Zipang galleon. The stories of this ship were so hyped and exaggerated he _knew _Shizuru wouldn't be able to resist. A pirate that could take down a Zipang galleon? Especially a galleon with a Zipang navy ship guarding it? That would be making history if the pirate somehow got away with it. If Shizuru wanted to intercept this galleon, and Reito knew she did, she would have to leave soon. The ship was a month's journey away, which was perfect since it wasn't to leave the Zipang port for another month. It was still being loaded and prepped for its journey. Of course Reito wasn't expecting any other pirates to target that same ship… after all, if the Siren was targeting a ship it was best to leave her alone. She didn't like sharing, not to mention it was very close to being called a suicide run. Not many pirates could (or _would)_ take on a Zipang naval ship just to get to a large galleon… unless they were either overly confident in their abilities or truly brave. Shizuru was both. No, the pirating community would leave _that _target to the _QUEEN _of pirates. Reito knew that if anyone could pull this act of piracy off, it would be Captain Shizuru Viola.

Reito continued, "I will follow her, trust me, I will catch up by nightfall. This is where you come in…"

Natsuki quirked a brow.

"Every night I would like for you to sneak to the back of the boat. No one should be up on the poop deck at that time of night, except perhaps the navigator or helmswoman. But then again, they're always drunk or napping. You shouldn't have a problem."

"Why do you want me to go up there?" Natsuki asked, not getting this at all.

"You will place a lantern on the back of the ship… this is just so that I know you are still alive and that I am still following you in the right direction…"

"Surely Shi—Viola will see me," Natsuki said, a frown on her face. Reito's plan was nice in theory, but it sounded incredibly unlikely that everything would go as perfectly planned.

Reito sighed and his confidence slowly dropped. "I will be following the _Kiyohime _at such a distance that she will not notice… and then I will catch up during the night when her crew is asleep. Then, before morning, I will fall back again so that she does not see me. My ship is much faster than hers now, so this shouldn't be a problem.

"I will give you a few weeks to get close to her. If you try and attack her now, Viola will surely stop you. Give it time… I want to strike… I want _us _to strike her when she least expects it. Just before she hits the Zipang port I would like for you to place not one, but _two _lanterns on the back of her ship. I will respond by placing a lantern on the front of mine… this is when I will catch up during the night, and attack her ship early morning. She will be dead by then, if you've done your job without dying, and my crew will take over her ship. This will also take place near my country of Zipang, so I can always get reinforcements." His smile became smug as he envisioned his own plan. "Yes, her crew will be leaderless… confused, terrified of the Kraken. It will be all too easy with the Siren out of the way."

Natsuki watched him carefully, her eyes narrowing and her bottom lip being pulled into her mouth. She mulled over this plan, seeing that it _could _work. She could put up with Viola for a while longer, couldn't she? And then, just before hitting this so-called Zipang port, she could… she _could _kill Shi—the Siren, and Reito would be there afterwards to not only wipe out the rest of Viola's pirates, but also to take Natsuki back home. It seemed simple.

Mistaking Natsuki's silence for hesitation, Reito whispered, "You'd be a hero, you know. Ridding the seas of the Siren, avenging all those people, coming back to your hometown with the wealth and riches of a true princess..." he let his voice trail off, wanting his words to sink in.

Natsuki looked up to meet his eyes. She still looked uneasy, but definitely more relaxed than she had been before. "Can't _you _just kill Viola if you're going to be sneaking onboard anyways?" Natsuki asked, starting to wonder if Reito is just afraid of facing the Siren himself. The thought was actually quite amusing… until Natsuki realized that Shizuru too had sent someone else to off Reito.

Reito shrugged and then turned his warm yellow gaze towards his tent's flaps. "I suppose… but then she'd know it was me boarding her ship, know it was you who betrayed her, and kill you before I arrived… and part of the deal is you getting back to me… getting back to your homeland alive." Her new homeland of Zipang, that is. But she didn't have to know that.

"Oh." That made sense. "Can I… request you don't kill _everyone _on that ship?" Natsuki asked, ready to not go through with this if Reito planned on killing Nao.

Reito turned back to her, eyeing her with curiosity once more. Before she could say anything, he smiled and asked, "Miss Yuuki, correct? She is the one you want to spare?"

A nod.

"Very well," Reito agreed. "Just make sure she is in on this deal beforehand…"

"Er, no…" Natsuki said quickly. She stood up off the crate and cringed when she felt her blood-soaked top move against her skin. Gross. "I don't want to tell her… she is much too loyal to the Siren… but even so, I don't want her to die in this. Can't we take her as a prisoner and release her somewhere?" In fact, surely not all the pirates were so bad… like that Mai for instance. She always seemed so nice.

Amber eyes widened a fraction. This girl was quite intriguing. "You wish to save her though you know she will hate you upon finding out what you've done?"

Natsuki nodded solemnly. "She'll get over it. She doesn't deserve to die on that ship with the others." Did any of them _really _deserve to die? Who was Natsuki to judge them? Suddenly, she didn't feel so good about this plan anymore. What happened to just killing in self-defense?

_What's happening to me?_

"Natsuki dearest," Reito said, lifting a dazed Natsuki's hand to his lips and kissing it. Natsuki stared dumbfounded at him and figured it was rude to wipe the back of her hand on something. Reito released her hand and straightened once more. "You have my word that I will take care of you and Miss Yuuki. All you have to do is—"

"Kill the Siren," Natsuki mumbled. "I know."

Reito smiled. "Yes. You'll be home in no time, back to your parents and your friends…"

Everything about Reito screamed '_believe me… trust me…' _Natsuki didn't want to, but what other choice did she have? Trust the _Siren?_ As if.

"Okay… sounds like a plan…" Natsuki said uneasily. Suddenly the brand mark on her lower back burned and she winced, her hand flying to it. Her eyes closed briefly, and when she opened them Reito felt a chill move through him. Natsuki's piercing gaze sliced through Reito as she said, "I can do it. I _will _do it."

Reito was silent as he fought against averting his gaze from the burning one of his new partner in crime. He had her. He had her tied around his little finger. Beautiful.

"Excellent. Now. What did she tell you? About, ah…" he gestured to her and then to himself again, "us?"

Natsuki tried to remember. "I was supposed to kill you when you weren't expecting it… and then I was supposed to meet her at midnight… somewhere. She never said where…" The captive frowned slightly. Where the hell did Shizuru expect her to meet her? It would be hard enough sneaking out of Reito's camp somehow unseen but to run around the forests looking for Shizuru to pick her up? Right. Like _that _would've been efficient.

Reito let out a sharp laugh. "As opposed to killing me when I _was _expecting it?" He chuckled again and slowly shook his head, his dark hair swishing from side to side as he did so. "And midnight hmmm?" He asked. Natsuki nodded. "That's in a few minutes. Seems we've been talking all night." He sighed. "Not exactly how I hoped to spend the first thirty minutes of our time together but," a shrug, "what can you do?"

Natsuki looked absolutely revolted as she shuddered and decided to ignore that last comment. "So should I go out and find her?" Natsuki asked, unsure.

Reito nodded slowly, his expression darkening as he eyed her distrustfully. "I suppose…" he looked her up and down once more and smiled. "You _do _look positively bloodied. It seems I've bled all over you… although… there's no proof that I was distracted by you."

"What do you mean?" Natsuki questioned, her head tilting a barely noticeable bit.

Reito approached her, gently placing his hand under her chin. He tilted her head up, smiling to soothe her when her eyes sparked with fear. Natsuki stared into his eyes, brow furrowed slightly. What was he doing? His head descended and before Natsuki knew what was going on Reito's mouth was over hers. Or, at least his _teeth. _He squeezed her lower lip between his teeth, held it as she struggled to move away, and then released her.

She toppled backwards in her haste to get away but managed to stay standing. Natsuki cursed and wiped furiously at her mouth with her forearm. "What the hell was that?" She barked, eyes blazing with accusation.

Reito lifted a brow and clasped his hands neatly behind his back. "Simply making your lips look swollen, dear. Surely if I was distracted enough by your beauty for you to stab me I would have kissed you by then?"

"That was incredibly unnecessary! I could've bitten my own lips, thanks!" Natsuki spit on the ground and wiped at her mouth one more time. Gross, gross, gross!

"Ah, come now, was it really that bad?"

"Yes!" Now it started to throb lightly, and she fought back an angry whimper. What was it with pirates and abusing her lips?

A carefree shrug. "I don't see why you must react like such a child. It wasn't a kiss. I could've given you a hickey if you preferred but something told me you'd like something that wouldn't last very long." Reito, seeing that Natsuki was still completely disturbed, rolled his eyes and walked towards a cabinet. He opened it, pulled out a small mirror, and held it up to Natsuki, who glared at him before glancing at herself in the mirror.

What a mess. She grabbed the small mirror and stared into her face. Her face had splatters of blood on it, as did her lower neck from the cloth Reito had soaked red. She definitely looked like she had been around a bleeding man. She would tell Viola that she stabbed him in the chest… or the neck? An area where there would be a lot of blood flow. Green eyes lowered to stare at her lips. They looked redder than usual, slightly swollen as if she'd just finished a massive make out session that was rougher than the usual. Convincing. Huh. Maybe that _was_ a good idea… though she was certain she could've done that _without _Reito's help.

"No, no hickeys," Natsuki grumbled as she held out the mirror to him.

He took it and threw it onto his cot. "Well then, we have a deal then?"

"She told me if I killed you she would take me back home," Natsuki said, her eyes lifting to meet Reito's. "Do you think she would've taken me home?"

"No, darling," Reito said as he glided forward and reached behind her. "She lied to you to get what she wants, it's what she does." His hands found the crimson lace that held up Natsuki's pony-tail and pulled it free. Dark ebony hair fell like a curtain. Reito found himself speechless for a few seconds before snapping out of it. "Ah," he said when Natsuki gave him a questioning look. "I'm going to take you home," he lied. "All you have to do is follow the plan and you'll be home safe and sound. Viola would've never taken you home." He held up the red lace. "This ribbon protects you from others… because you are hers. She would not give you up. Understood?"

Natsuki nodded slowly. "I do."

The usual smile cracked across Reito's face as he winked at her and held the string out for her. Natsuki hesitantly reached for it. The lace was soft and very pretty. She stared at it as she held it in her palm, then tied it around her wrist as it had been before Viola used it as a hair tie.

Reito found this all very interesting, but said nothing. He had only handed it back because he expected her to destroy it. Once again, this girl was an intriguing creature. No wonder Viola found her so captivating.

"Well, I suppose you should get going." Reito turned and walked towards his tent's exit. He threw the tent flaps open and then stepped out. Natsuki wasn't sure if she was to follow him or not, so she stayed where she was. Reito returned momentarily and said, "I have told my men to spread the word that I have been killed."

"Oh…"

"The Siren will hear about this soon enough, surely she has someone in town waiting to hear such news… you should leave now."

Natsuki froze to the spot, suddenly nervous and terrified. Shit. She was about to go _back _to crazy pirate queen for who knows how long? Who knew if she'd _survive_? No… no, Shi—_Viola _wouldn't kill her… she said she wouldn't. Then again, she also promised she wouldn't sell Natsuki. Look how well _that _turned out.

Reito lifted a brow as he watched his slave girl go into some kind of trance. "Darling, I do believe it's time for you to go and meet up with our dearest queen." He flashed Natsuki a brilliant smile when she set her eyes on him. "Tell her… tell her you found this on my dresser…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a ruby red gem. Natsuki's eyes honed in on it instantly. "Give this to her," he held it out to her, his eyes filled with some emotion Natsuki couldn't comprehend.

She reached for it and then stared at it. It was very pretty. It matched Shizuru's eye—wait a second.

Natsuki looked up. "You love her." Not a question, fact.

Reito, taken aback by the statement, hastily began denying it. "Of course not. If I loved her, why would I want her dead so badly?" He countered, confident smile back in place.

Natsuki had to admit, he had a point. Then again if he was anything like Shizuru (and he was) then he liked hurting things… things he maybe didn't _want _to hurt, somewhere inside. "I… alright, whatever. I'll give it to her."

Reito nodded, though his mood seemed to have soured significantly. He seemed more like he just wanted Natsuki out of his sight. "Get going then," he gestured to the tent's exit. "I know you won't let me down… I know you won't let your family down. I will see you soon enough, Miss Kuga…"

Natsuki looked over her shoulder at him once more before stepping out into the cool night air.

* * *

Captain Viola walked along the dock, her gunner on her right and her boatswain on her left.

"She's dead," Shizuru whispered into the night. "He's raped her and killed her and I did that to her. What was I thinking? Come, gather a force, we will enter his camp and slaughter them all—"

"Calm down, damn it," Haruka bellowed. Shizuru snapped her eyes to the boisterous blonde. Haruka rolled her eyes and patted her pistol. "If Reito comes by here barking about how you sold him an assassin then I'll shoot him right between the eyes. How's that sound?" The blonde grinned at the Cardair woman, who wanted to laugh but was much too nervous.

"That sounds wonderful… but I'm not worried about Reito," Shizuru said with a sigh, her eyes scanning the nearby shore as she continued walking towards it, the _Kiyohime _and her crew left behind.

Nao turned to her right and watched Shizuru's expression. She looked… calm, serene. She certainly didn't _sound _this way but then again, this _was _the Siren. "Natsuki can handle herself. As you said, Reito would obviously be taken with her and she would kill him. I mean, she had no trouble killing Nina and Erstin that first day."

"They were attacking her," Shizuru pointed out. "Maybe her moral code makes it so that she can only kill in defense." She sighed. "Morals… such unnecessary things."

Haruka chuckled and took the first step off the docks and onto the land. She looked around. What was usually an area teeming with traders and sailors was now absolutely deserted. Come morning they would be back. Until then they were probably back in town sleeping after such a party.

The three pirates all stood in a triangle, Shizuru being the tip as the other two watched her with excited eyes. They wanted orders, direction. Shizuru would give it to them.

Viola first addressed Haruka. "Haruka, stay here and make sure no one approaches the _Kiyohime. _If you see anyone that is not I or Nao, yell to wake up the rest of the guards and then kill whoever is intruding."

The gunner nodded. "Yes, Captain." She pulled out her pistol and tapped it against her thigh as she scanned the perimeter with focused, violet eyes. If anyone tried to make it past her she'd give them a mouthful of lead.

Shizuru smiled at the blonde, who she didn't always get to see often due to Haruka working below, and then turned to Nao. "Nao," she addressed the redhead, who instantly straightened.

Haruka blinked and glanced at Shizuru then Nao. Did Shizuru just call Nao by her first name instead of by her last? Since when? Nao didn't seem surprised by this, so had it been going on a while now? The blonde decided to speak up, thus interrupting what Shizuru was about to say. "You just called her Nao?"

"Yes," Shizuru said as she turned a glare at the blonde, who instantly shut up, turned around, and began whistling innocently. "That _is _her name, is it not?" Shizuru, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, finally turned back to the redhead.

Nao herself had noticed that Shizuru started calling her Nao once more. Shizuru had stopped calling Nao by her first name a while ago… after Anh died, after Princess Shizuru Fujino died and was replaced with Captain Shizuru Viola. Nao had no problem being called by her first name again. She rather preferred it. She suspected it had something to do with Natsuki's appearance though she'd never speak her theory out loud. Shizuru was starting to… change. It was a slow process, but she was certainly different than she was a week ago. Nao hadn't seen Shizuru act so soft in years. Then again, Shizuru was _hardly _what you could call soft. It was the subtle changes only someone that's known her for years would notice.

"Yes, Captain?" Nao asked, a small smile appearing on her lips.

Shizuru decided to ignore the fact that Nao was smiling for some reason and said, "I want you to take a horse and ride into town. Surely… surely there will be news of some sort. Just be on the lookout for anything unusual and report back here with the news."

Nao gave a curt nod. "Alright…" She turned around and began walking towards the stables. Shizuru watched Nao and arched a brow when the redhead came to an abrupt stop.

"Yes?" Shizuru asked, her tone impatient. She folded her arms over her chest and waited. The only thing missing was a tapping foot.

Nao slowly turned around and gave the waiting captain a weak smile. "Make sure Kuga is alright okay?"

Shizuru's lips twitched slightly as she bit back an overly possessive remark. "I will," she promised quietly, her jaw tight. Satisfied, Nao turned around again, and Shizuru added, "We will talk about _this_… later."

Nao's body went rigid for a split second, her head turning slightly to peer at Shizuru from over her right shoulder. Crimson pierced through light green and Nao turned once more to quickly get that damn horse and ride into town.

Shizuru let out a sigh and turned to look at Haruka, who straightened upon noticing the captain's attention was once more on her. Shizuru's eyes fluttered closed and she brought her pointer and middle fingers to rub at her temples. "Get me the bird."

Haruka blinked. "Huh? Now wait just a minute, I thought you wanted me to stand guard here?" The blonde narrowed her eyes at an exhausted looking Viola, who eyed her warily.

"Yes. But first, fetch me the bird. Is this really going to be a problem, Haruka?" Shizuru asked, her Cardair accent softening her warning tone.

The blonde gunner rolled her eyes. "No, no problem, _oh mighty queen," _Haruka grumbled as she spun on her heel and walked back onto the dock again. The sound of her leather boots on the wooden planks soon disappeared, and Shizuru turned her gaze to the sea.

The calmness of the gentle waves was a stark contrast to the feeling within Shizuru's body. She had to admit, she was worried about that annoying girl's safety. She somewhat regretted sending the girl off to do her dirty work. W-What if she _was _dead? What if Reito had seen right through her plan and had slit the girl's throat the second they reached his camp?

Shizuru's blood, usually liquid fire, froze in her veins.

_She lives, _Shizuru repeated the phrase in her head like a personal mantra.

_And if she does not? Why do I care? Why should I care? Truly, the girl is a nuisance. If Reito and Natsu—Miss Kuga kill each other off, all the easier for me. Correct? Correct…_

But Shizuru couldn't deny that Natsuki made her feel… different. Maybe not always in the good way… actually, it was mostly in the _not _good way, but it was intriguing nonetheless. Besides, her captive was absolutely breathtaking to look at. If there was one reason for wanting her alive, it had to be that. Yes. Certainly. Shizuru liked having something around to look at.

The only sound Shizuru heard were the gentle waves washing along the shore and a songbird that would occasionally chirp. There was no one around. It was just Shizuru, the sand, the beach, the waves, the moon, the night, and the _Kiyohime_. Shizuru found herself relaxing. Natsuki Kuga was a wolf in the disguise of a defenseless lamb. Natsuki Kuga, former fiancé of Takeda Masashi, would be able to either talk her way out of Reito killing her _or _she had ended his pathetic existence already. The girl had it in her, after all had she not killed that fool Takeda with her silence? No, there was no reason to worry.

Right?

What time was it? Was it time to go and fetch her? And had Shizuru even told her where they would be meeting? Probably not since Shizuru herself had no idea, but she already had that covered.

Soon Shizuru's peace was interrupted by two different sounds. From the road leading towards the town came the sound of horse hooves pounding against the dirt road. In front of Shizuru, the sound of Haruka's boots on the dock were heard once more until the blonde herself was in view, Duran on her wrist. Shizuru smiled at Haruka and nodded her thanks, before turning around to see Nao on horseback riding towards her at full speed. The horse neighed as Nao stopped it and then leapt to the ground below.

Shizuru quirked a brow.

Nao took a deep breath and said, "Reito's men. Three have entered the town shouting and yelling that the Kraken has been killed. Reito is dead, Captain."

"And the girl?"

"They're asking any townspeople they can find where she is, she's run off."

Shizuru's red lips formed a diabolical smile that sent shivers down both Nao and Haruka's back. Suddenly, Shizuru turned to Haruka. "Give me the bird."

Haruka quickly extended her arm out to Shizuru. "_Gladly. _This little monster has claws sharper than my blade."

Shizuru took the bird and eyed him uneasily. A beady black eye stared at Shizuru with disinterest. Okay, she could handle disinterest. As long as the bird didn't try and bite her again she wouldn't snap its neck. Cardinal eyes lifted off the falcon to meet with Haruka's amethysts. "Haruka, get the ship ready to leave. Make sure it's ready for an attack in case Reito's men decide they want revenge… surely they'll know Miss Kuga was our plan."

Haruka nodded, said, "Yes, Captain," turned, and headed down the ramp.

Shizuru watched her go before turning to Nao. The redhead seemed to shrink under the scrutinizing gaze but she managed to hold her chin high. "Yes?" Nao asked, her lips curling into a small smile.

Shizuru sneered. "Help Haruka on the ship then send two or three guards down here. Understood?"

Nao rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." She glanced at the bird on Shizuru's wrist before adding, "Be careful with him, Natsuki really likes him."

"I will be returning momentarily with the girl." Shizuru's nostrils flared as she fought back a very violent urge. "Get going, Nao," Shizuru commanded in an emotionless tone. Nao noticed how strained Shizuru looked and realized the ex-princess was holding something back. She turned quickly and ran off down the docks to get going on Shizuru's orders.

Crimson eyes slowly slid to the left as they followed Nao running down the dock towards the ramp that led up to the _Kiyohime. _Yes, she'd have to have a _talk _with Nao later. She didn't forget the strange… kiss or whatever had gone on back there. She also didn't forget that Nao had been about to help Natsuki escape. Now did that mean Nao would have gone _with _her? Because surely she knew she'd be severely punished when she returned. The thoughts made Shizuru's fingers curl into a fist. Traitor. Yes. She'd deal with that later.

With one swift movement, Shizuru had turned and was walking towards the horse Nao had ridden in on moments ago with the news of Reito's men in town. That was some good news for tonight. Reito was dead. Anh's soul could finally rest in peace for she had been avenged. Sure, it wasn't the best way to go about avenging her death. To be honest, Shizuru really would've liked to have killed him. But it was getting _near _him that was the trouble. He was always surrounded, not to mention now that he was a privateer, the Queen of Zipang had outfitted him with a new ship, new weapons, new everything.

She had to admit, a part of her felt like… like this Reito thing wasn't entirely over. Then again, it probably had to do with her not being the one to end his pathetic existence or the fact that she hasn't seen his dead body.

Shizuru had gotten onto the horse and rode towards town. She was going to make sure Reito's men didn't see her as she headed through that field Natsuki liked so much. She slowed the horse down when she came to the entrance of the forest that led to the lake she had forced Natsuki to teach her how to swim in. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area, just in case Natsuki had escaped this far. She was sure if Reito's men had found Natsuki they wouldn't have rode into town asking where she was hiding. Obviously they seemed to think she had asked someone in town for shelter. No, she must still be out here somewhere.

Soon she was by the lake. Reito's camp should be just on the other side, the side with that odd stone arch. Shizuru's eyes took in the entire area and she stopped breathing so that she could focus on any sound, any movement in the trees. Where the hell was this girl? And why hadn't Shizuru told her a more specific meeting place?

_Note to self: Next time set a meeting location._

* * *

Natsuki grumbled to herself as she trudged through the forest. She was nearing the lake, she could hear it, smell it... if there was a good open space to meet up with Viola it was this one.

Urgh. The lake was just up ahead right? Right…?

_I'm covered in Reito's blood, I'm wearing next to nothing, and here I am, in the middle of the night, trying to find a psychopathic pirate queen. Average, boring life is starting to look reeeeeal good right now. At least the moon is bright… otherwise God knows I would have fallen on my ass a hundred times by now._

She truly hoped she was a good liar, otherwise Viola would see right through her and then she'd probably follow through on her earlier threats of killing her. But did Natsuki really believe that? _She said she never planned on killing me… IS that what she said? She said SOMETHING like that… she never got to explain…_

Natsuki heard a falcon's cry in the not-so-distant distance.

"Duran?" Natsuki murmured, her brow furrowing. What was Duran doing out here—? Oh. Duran would lead Natsuki to Shizuru. _Smart pirate queen, gotta hand it to her. _Natsuki quickly turned slightly to her right and headed off in that direction again. "Duran?" She yelled.

Another falcon's cry was heard, this time closer.

Natsuki finally saw the edge of the forest she had been wandering around in for the last fifteen minutes. Duran cried out again, and Natsuki all but fell through the last barrier of trees. She caught herself and straightened. She was on the opposite side of the lake she had been in just the day before. This was the side with that stone arch, the stone arch that Captain Shizuru Viola, bathed in silver moonlight, was now standing under, watching Natsuki will a cool gaze and a small smirk on her red lips.

Natsuki froze to the spot, as if roots from the trees had burst through the ground to grip around her bare calves and hold her in place. Emeralds were drawn to Shizuru's eyes like a moth to a bright flame.

Crimson. Her eyes were deadly beautiful sin.

Duran called for her once more and Shizuru released him. The bird quickly flew into the air and then headed for Natsuki, who managed to tear her gaze away from the captain in order to receive him.

"Hey there, Duran," Natsuki said, her tone full of joy as she patted Duran on his head and then relocated him to her bare shoulder. It hurt a bit since she wasn't wearing any padding there, but it's not like she was wearing any on her hands either. The bird nuzzled a bit right behind her ear, causing Natsuki to giggle.

Shizuru watched with amused rubies. "Natsuki," she said after a moment, causing the younger girl to meet her gaze. "Are you alright?"

Natsuki blinked. _Did she just ask me if I was alright? Is that CONCERN?_ "Er, yeah, for the most part," she quirked a brow at the captain and stepped forward from under the trees and into the moonlight. Shizuru's eyes widened.

The captain was on Natsuki in a second, her hands on either of the girl's upper arms and her eyes scanning every inch of the girls face and body. "That blood, is it yours?" Try as she might, Shizuru couldn't keep the concern from leaking into her voice. The girl's skin was covered in rust-colored, mostly dried blood.

"Huh? Oh!" Natsuki moved backwards a bit and shook her head. "No it's his…" She tried not to fidget too much under Viola's intense gaze. Shizuru's eyes still seemed to be examining every bit of her. Natsuki chuckled a bit as she said, "I told you I'm fine." She smirked at Viola's unsatisfied frown and added, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were worried about me…"

Shizuru's lips twitched as she traced Natsuki's features with her eyes for the hundredth time, trying to burn them into her memory. "Well it is a good thing that you know better," she replied as she reached for Natsuki's hand, gripped it tight, and led her to the horse. "Come, we must leave before Reito's men decide to come after the _Kiyohime."_

Natsuki suddenly felt a pang of guilt. This woman, this woman that was leading her to safety and had seemed so concerned for her well-being, was the woman she had just sworn to kill. Could she really do this? Then again, she really had no choice. If she wanted to get home… and Reito had said he would simply kill her and take his reward for reporting back anyways.

Then again, this was also the woman that had murdered countless innocent civilians. No matter what, Natsuki had to remember that. Shizuru may sometimes _seem _nice… but she was innately evil and a terror to the world. No, Natsuki could do this. She _had _to do it.

It was a ways off anyways, she was sure. She could always work out all anxiousness about it before the day actually came. She'd be fine.

Shizuru frowned when she felt like she was tugging on a rock. Natsuki had come to an abrupt stop and no matter how hard Shizuru pulled on her hand the girl would not budge. The captain, not in the mood, turned around and frowned at her. "Is there something wrong, my captive?"

Natsuki, whose eyes were on the stone arch Shizuru had previously been standing under, managed to tear her eyes away to meet with those of Shizuru. "Sorry it's just… it's really random isn't it? Beautiful and kind of creepy, but totally random."

Shizuru turned to look at it. She agreed, there _was _something haunting about it, like the ancient stone held a promise for those that dared stand beneath it. "Yes… as I said, no one really knows how it got here. When the people of Skull Cove first landed on this island there was no sign of it being inhabited previously except for this."

"Interesting," Natsuki murmured, totally entranced.

Shizuru, noticing this, smirked and began tugging her towards it. "Come, why don't we kiss under it?"

Natsuki, one hand gripping the wrist of the hand that was being tugged by Shizuru, vehemently refused. "Absolutely not!" She growled as she pulled away from Viola, who released her and chuckled when Natsuki almost fell onto her back.

"Aw, come now," Shizuru cooed. "It's such a beautiful night. The stars are clear in the sky, the lake is serene and calm, the stone is bathed in pure moonlight. Would it not be a crime to let these perfect conditions go to waste?"

Natsuki narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Viola once more looked incredibly smug. _Why does she like messing with me so much? _"Since when do you have a problem committing crimes?" She snapped.

Viola's eyes widened as she realized that was a perfectly good comeback. The girl had a point. Still, she couldn't help but tease… and then there was the small chance that Natsuki would say yes. "Are you quite sure? You might not get this chance again, to kiss a Siren under such a beautiful ruin." The Siren's lips curved into a small, smug smile as Natsuki's cheeks turned pink.

The girl folded her arms over her chest, huffed, and said, "Not in _this _lifetime, Viola."

Viola quirked a brow. "The next one then?"

Natsuki chuckled and she began walking towards the horse. "Sure. Next lifetime, if you become a decent human being, I'll let you kiss me under the arch." Natsuki threw her hand up in the air, releasing Duran. He flew high into the sky. Natsuki smiled up at the soaring falcon, knowing he would follow their horse. "Assuming it's still standing anyways…" She added under her breath.

Viola glided after her, genuinely interested in the fact that Natsuki would agree on _any _terms, no matter how ridiculous they seemed. "I will hold you to that, Miss Kuga," Shizuru said as she helped Natsuki on the horse. "Is that a promise?"

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Right. Next lifetime, you a decent person, kiss under the random stone arch. Promise."

"You _do _know I'm a very patient person," Shizuru now sat snuggly behind Natsuki, who she instantly wrapped a hand around. Natsuki didn't argue or complain, and in fact leaned back into Shizuru, her head resting on the captain's left shoulder. She was much too exhausted to care. Shizuru felt something and glanced down. Ah, Natsuki had kept the dagger. Shizuru reached for it, pulled it out of the girl's excuse of a skirt, marveled at Reito's blood on it, and then placed it back into its sheath on her leather sash. Natsuki didn't comment on it.

A light kick to the side and the horse began galloping towards the other side of the lake. Shizuru glanced a bit down and to the side, smiling to herself when she realized Natsuki looked half asleep. "Waiting until next lifetime for something like that… I can do it," she whispered, to which she got a 'yeah right' look in response.

Natsuki let out a tired sigh. She had no idea why she was even making deals for her future self, if she even believed in the whole reincarnation deal. Yeah, right. "You seem awfully content with a promise that won't be fulfilled until a supposed next lifetime that may never come. I don't know about _you, _but I have good karma. I probably won't have another life after this."

Shizuru snickered. "I did not know you believed in such things." And then again, hadn't Natsuki just killed a man? Her karma couldn't be much better than Shizuru's… murder was murder.

Natsuki closed her eyes and, as discreetly as possible, snuggled back into Shizuru. Why was the captain so warm? And why was the night so cold? Then again, she was barely wearing rags, so that probably had something to do with it.

"I don't," Natsuki replied, her tone quiet. "Well, not _really. _It's a nice idea though."

"Mm," Shizuru agreed. Her eyes scanned the darkness, ready for any of Reito's men that may see them. There were none in sight. Odd. She expected that some of Reito's men would be scouring the forest just in case Natsuki had run into there to hide rather than town. No sense in questioning it, she thought, it was sometimes best not to question good luck.

They were now galloping on the dirt road at full speed, away from the town and towards the _Kiyohime._ Shizuru hoped they had the ship ready to sail. She didn't want Reito's men attacking. To her surprise, Natsuki spoke again though she seemed somewhat out of it. Shizuru thought it was quite cute.

"You know, about that promise… I don't know if I can keep it anymore."

The corner of Shizuru's lips turned down in a frown. "And why, may I ask, is that?"

Natsuki made a small humming noise, her eyelids lowering halfway this time. "Well I probably won't know you or meet you in my next life time… and if I do, I probably won't recognize you or even remember that promise."

Shizuru chuckled, a warm sound that vibrated through Natsuki's chest. Emeralds opened and the girl tilted her head back so that she could give the captain an accusatory glare. "What's so funny?" She asked.

Shizuru smiled adoringly down at her and said, "Because I will most certainly remember _you_… and do you truly believe that the ancient arch will let you forget such a promise?" Shizuru let out a soft laugh when Natsuki frowned and ended up not responding at all. Shizuru added, her tone quiet, "A promise is a promise, Miss Kuga. One day we will kiss in that spot, on a beautiful night, and you can't complain. Perhaps you may even enjoy it."

Natsuki said nothing, though she felt her cheeks burning. What an embarrassing and ridiculous conversation. Natsuki knew she'd probably never see this place again. Viola was such a goddamn tease. Did she actually think Natsuki would take her up on that offer? A kiss? Yeah, right, especially after Viola _sold her _as a _sex slave! _Natsuki would have to be insane to kiss Shizuru after this. Besides, Natsuki wasn't interested in being used due to the Siren's perversions.

"As I said," Natsuki finally grumbled, "not in this lifetime, Viola."

"And as _I _said, I am patient."

Finally the horse came to a stop just before the dock. Natsuki was now awake once more, well, as awake as she could be. Viola got off the horse first and then she turned to help Natsuki down. Natsuki ignored her, of course, and got down herself. Shizuru shrugged and handed the reins to one of her pirates that had been keeping guard and then gestured for Natsuki to follow her.

"Say goodbye to Skull Cove, Natsuki," Shizuru said as she strode down the dock, Natsuki fumbling to catch up.

"Bye," Natsuki muttered when she caught up to Viola's side. She had a feeling she'd never come to this island ever again… at least not in _this _lifetime. She was sure she wouldn't miss it.

Shizuru gave the girl a sidelong glance, amusement swirling in her dark depths. "Did you truly just obey a command?"

Natsuki shot a glare at the pirate queen. "That hardly counts as a _command." _

"I don't remember _asking _you to say goodbye to this island."

"Would you just—gah…" Natsuki growled out her frustration and averted her gaze from Shizuru, who was stifling giggles. Natsuki idly wondered when the last time Shizuru looked so happy was, since the second they stepped on board everyone looked up to stare at her, eyes wide in awe.

They were on the main deck of the _Kiyohime. _Natsuki couldn't believe it, but it felt good to be back. Nao, who was in a huddle with a few younger looking pirates, craned her neck out to stare at Natsuki. She offered Kuga a small smile, a nod, and then turned back to her fellow boatswains so that they could get this boat moving.

Natsuki wondered why Nao didn't come over and say something. She guessed it had something to do with Viola.

_Viola… _Natsuki looked around for the pirate queen and eventually saw the woman nearby, Tomoe at her side, as they gave their crew orders.

"Everyone get this ship ready to sail," Shizuru said in her wonderfully sexy Cardair accent. Natsuki was always in awe of how Shizuru could lift her voice to a level where _everyone _could hear her yet at the same time, she didn't sound like she was yelling or screaming. It was… impressive. Then again, this _was _the Siren. Her vocal cords probably weren't human.

"You heard the Captain!" Tomoe shouted, Natsuki cringing at her tone. "Get to work, everyone!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes when Shizuru gave Tomoe a fond look, and then averted her gaze when Tomoe lifted her face to Shizuru's for a quick kiss. _Gross, _Natsuki thought. It was odd. Both Tomoe and Shizuru were incredibly attractive yet seeing the two kiss just looked wrong. Shizuru certainly wasn't as into it as Tomoe was… then again, Natsuki _had _heard some rumors about their relationship around the ship…

"Natsuki," Shizuru said as she approached, this time alone. The pirates behind her were all buzzing past, moving from here to there, carrying this and that.

"Er, yeah?"

Shizuru smiled warmly at her, unsure of why Natsuki suddenly looked like a caged animal once more. "Will you accompany me to the captain's cabin?"

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "Hell no."

Shizuru was taken aback, but then she remembered (with a pang of guilt) why Natsuki had reacted in such a way. "Ah… so the brig then?" She really just wanted to talk.

Natsuki didn't really want to go there either. She opened her mouth to reply when Duran let out a cry from above and flew onto her shoulder. Natsuki winced. "Ah! Urgh… damn it…." Duran's talons sliced into the skin on her shoulder, causing trails of blood to leak lightly from the wound. Normally Duran being on Natsuki's bare shoulder didn't cut her, but this time he had dove onto it rather than being moved by Natsuki's hand so it was less gentle. It looked worse than it actually was, but as everyone knew, their dear captain tended to overdo it when it came to her prisoner's health.

Shizuru frowned and called over one of her pirates.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Ah, Yukino… would you please take this bird down to the brig?" Shizuru gestured to the bird.

Yukino, a mousy brunette, eyed Duran warily before hesitating to reach out towards him. _Good bird, good bird… don't hurt me… _The girl jumped when a loud voice boomed from behind her.

"Yeah, Yukino! Teach that bird who's boss!" Haruka yelled from the other side of the deck where she was pulling up the ramp that led from the _Kiyohime _to the dock below. She had seen Yukino looking terrified of the damn animal and decided to yell some encouraging words.

Yukino blushed. "I-I will Haruka," she murmured as she reached out, gently placed Duran on her gloved wrist, and nodded to Shizuru before walking towards the brig.

Shizuru sent her blonde gunner a small smile. Haruka winked before turning to yell some orders at her gunners. They never got any action since naval battle wasn't really Shizuru's style, but it was always good to be prepared. Haruka was also a very good swordsman, so during battles it was mostly Shizuru, Haruka, and Tomoe who led their pirates on an onslaught.

Cardinal eyes returned to Natsuki, and then to Natsuki's new wounds. "Ah…" Shizuru murmured with a small, displeased frown on her lips. "Come with me… we should get you cleaned up."She then turned and gestured for Natsuki to follow her.

Natsuki stood watching the captain's back as the woman walked away before hesitating… and then following after.

* * *

Shizuru gave a nod to Irina and entered her cabin, Natsuki right behind her.

"Make yourself comfortable," Shizuru told her as she strode to her wardrobe. She opened it and stood in front of it, her eyes looking over the contents and her hand under her chin. "Mmm…"

Natsuki, exhausted, could barely fight against her feet as they led her to Shizuru's bed, where she collapsed. Shizuru looked over her shoulder at the girl, who was lying face down across her bed. The captain snickered before turning back to her closet.

"Ah…" Shizuru hummed as she pulled out a cotton shirt and pants to match. Not a nightgown, but Shizuru was certain it would look adorable on Natsuki. It's not like _she _wore them, but seeing Natsuki in them? She had to see it. She was sure the girl would accept them since she's been sleeping in whatever she usually wore during the day.

Shizuru walked back to her bed and sat down on it, quirking a brow when Natsuki just groaned. "Natsuki," Shizuru cooed. "Are you so sure you want to fall asleep on my bed?"

That worked, and Natsuki rolled onto her back and sat up. She eyed Shizuru accusingly then looked down to make sure her clothes (or her rags) were still on. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she quickly sat up. "I'm sorry! I'm getting Kanzaki's blood on your bed."

Shizuru frowned slightly. "Do not worry about it," she eyed the bedding, glad to see the blood had dried already and hadn't gotten on her bed, "you see? It's dried in your clothes…" Shizuru lifted gracefully from the bed and moved to Natsuki's side.

The girl was looking over Shizuru's bed, just in case. She was satisfied to find that she _hadn't, _in fact, gotten Reito's blood on the fancy looking sheets. For a pirate, Shizuru sure liked living like a princess.

Shizuru watched Natsuki's profile with admiration before reaching forwards and tugging on the pathetic excuse of a top. Natsuki's eyes shot a surprised glance at her and then backed away.

"W-What are you doing?" She barked, her arms quickly folding over her chest as she eyed the captain suspiciously.

A sleek brow was raised and Shizuru tilted her head ever so slightly. "I am helping you take off that blood-soaked top. Here," she held up the white shirt and bottoms that would be Natsuki's sleepwear, "don't you want to change?"

"I-I do but… I can do it myself."

Shizuru rolled her eyes and then turned and walked towards her cabin door. She opened the door and strode out.

Natsuki blinked. She was barely alone in Shizuru's room for five seconds before Shizuru returned with a water basin. Oh, great. Bath time.

Shizuru, seeing the unhappy expression on Natsuki's face, chuckled as she laid the water basin on the floor. "Come now, don't be a child. You are covered in dirt and blood, washing is necessary." Natsuki still stood by Shizuru's bed, wary of the pirate captain now sitting on the floor, a wash cloth in her hands and an innocently deceiving smile on her face.

"Eh…" Natsuki had to admit, she didn't want to be covered in Reito's blood anymore either. She slowly made her way over to Viola, and then sat down upon the floor boards. Shizuru smiled and gestured for her to turn around with the wiggle of a finger.

"Hm… what's this?" Shizuru murmured when she noticed for the first time a necklace around Natsuki's neck. She didn't remember placing it there when playing dress-up.

Natsuki had no idea what Shizuru was referring to until she felt the woman's slender fingers on the back of her neck, sending chills down her spine. "Ah… I forgot," Natsuki lifted her own hands to behind her neck, moving Shizuru's out of the way so that she could unlatch the necklace. She forgot she had put it on so that she didn't have to hold it when looking around the forest for Viola. When she took it off, she looked at it, the gem in the middle of her palm and the golden chain dangling over her fingers. The red gem, a ruby perhaps... it was beautiful.

Natsuki turned around and faced a surprised looking Shizuru. "After Reito died I found this on his dresser," Natsuki lied. "I thought it, uh, matched your eyes… so here…" She held it out, and Shizuru slowly reached out for it.

Shizuru's fingers wove into Natsuki's, their eyes meeting briefly when an odd feeling surged through the tips of their fingers, before retracting her hand and taking the necklace with it. Shizuru felt a smile tug at her lips when those viridian irises quickly averted to the side. "It's quite lovely," Shizuru murmured as her eyes managed to tear themselves from Natsuki's tiny, barely noticeable pout to instead focus on the necklace in her hand. Hm, it seemed to be the twin to the necklace Shizuru had bought, though the stone in hers was green.

"Mm," Natsuki hummed in response. She yawned and leaned back, watching Shizuru examine Reito's gift through half-lidded eyes.

The Siren finally put the necklace on, offering it a satisfied smile when she found it settled quite nicely just above her breasts. "I wonder why Reito had such a thing…" She mused, her gaze suddenly growing suspicious. Natsuki's eyes widened and her mind, which was oh so fuzzy, was desperately trying to wake her up.

"Oh uh, I guess pirate's booty?" Natsuki shrugged, let out a nervous laugh, and then coughed when Shizuru quirked a brow at her.

"Are you quite alright?"

Now Natsuki didn't have to lie. Her face became grave and she answered with, "Are you seriously asking me that question?" She gestured to her bloodied excuse of an outfit and then gestured around the cabin, obviously pointing out the whole 'stuck on a pirate ship' thing. Her look then grew pointed, as if to say 'see what I mean?'

The corners of Shizuru's lips turned downwards, forming a frown. "Oh, you are still upset about being here?"

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "No."

"Oh. Good."

"I was being sarcastic." Natsuki grumbled as she slapped her palm to her forehead.

A rich sound filled the cabin, warming Natsuki's chest and making her temporarily forget her annoyance with the Siren. Shizuru was laughing. Natsuki decided not to interrupt, liking Shizuru's laugh. She wondered if all people with caressing voices and smooth tones laughed like that… infectious, warming.

When Shizuru was done she scooted closer to Natsuki and then gestured for her to lift up her arms. Natsuki knew there was no point in struggling by now. Besides, Viola had already seen her half-naked during their 'swimming lesson.'

Shizuru slipped off Natsuki's top and marveled when Natsuki quickly brought her arms down to cover her breasts. She probably didn't need to, since her long raven hair would probably do a good job of blocking them as well. Shizuru giggled when her captive turned a light shade of pink. This time it was different though. Natsuki wasn't blushing cutely, she was blushing angrily. She glared at Shizuru through narrowed eyes and said nothing as she waited for Shizuru to be done with it.

Shizuru instantly stopped giggling and instead cleared her throat. "You may turn around."

Natsuki sighed and turned around, her back now facing by Viola.

Shizuru reached for the cloth, dipped it in the basin, and then brought it to Natsuki's back. She moved the cloth in a slow, caressing movement down Natsuki's back and had to bite her tongue from commenting on the girl's shivering.

Natsuki's eyelids fluttered closed as she felt the warm water sink into her skin. Truly, this was just making her more tired than she already was, but it was nice. Again and again the cloth, handled with the utmost care, would run down her back, wiping away the grime and the mess that Shizuru had forced her into. Every so often Shizuru's fingers would graze Natsuki's flesh, which would send interesting sensations down her spine then up again. Natsuki prayed the Siren didn't see her shiver.

The woman took great care in washing Natsuki's shoulder, the one that Duran had cut just recently. Shizuru didn't hold it against the bird, he didn't know any better and Natsuki always placed him on her shoulder anyways. Satisfied that Natsuki's back was clean, Shizuru held the cloth over Natsuki's shoulder, leaning in close to her ear and whispering, "I suppose you won't let me do your front?"

Natsuki's eyes snapped open and, now bright red, swiped the cloth and began wiping her front off. It didn't feel as good, but she was getting Reito's dried blood off her breasts, neck, and stomach, and that was fine by her.

"You have some on your cheek," Shizuru pointed out as she waited for Natsuki to finish.

"Thanks," came the grumbled response.

Shizuru's eyes were drawn to Natsuki's bare back. Wordlessly, Shizuru admired. The skin was perfect, smooth, save for the white lines forming an X on the upper part. Oh how badly she wanted to reach out a finger and trace down the girl's spine, starting from the top and ending at the very base. She wanted to kiss Natsuki's shoulder repeatedly, and then make a trail of butterfly kisses to the back of her neck. She'd then move her lips to the other side, slowly making her way to the side of that slender neck. What sounds would Kuga make?

Shizuru quickly shut off her mind, her raging libido. She didn't want to... be tempted again, not like she had been two nights ago. Or had it only been one night ago? What _time _was it?

Natsuki was still working on her front with the cloth, handing it back to Shizuru every so often so that the woman would re-dip it in the basin for her. Apparently Natsuki was not satisfied even though her front _looked _clear of blood. Her top had been soaked and her stomach had dried bits from when it dripped from the cloth. She sighed when she realized she still had the bottom half of herself to go. She was _not _taking off her pathetic excuse of a skirt in front of Viola, especially when she wasn't wearing anything underneath. But damn it… he had left a handprint of blood on her thigh and it was disgusting.

"Something the matter?" Viola asked, though she sounded distant to Natsuki.

Natsuki turned her head so that she could give the captain a searching look from over her shoulder. She was careful not to turn around and give Viola a view of her chest. Not like she hadn't seen it before… but that was an accident that was _not _to be repeated. "No… I just uh… he bled a bit on my lower half…"

Shizuru was now back mentally, and she had to think about that. There was an awful lot of blood on this girl. "Where did you stab him? What happened?"

Natsuki froze. "Uh… well…" What had they agreed she'd say? "He took me back to his camp… and then uh… well I was pretending so that he wouldn't know I was there to kill him…"

"And…?"

"Well he got me on his… cot…"

The temperature in the room dropped about 50 degrees. "He what?" Her voice was like steel. There was no honey, no warmth. Natsuki's heart hammered in her chest. When Natsuki didn't immediately say anything, Shizuru lifted herself and leaned forward, gripping Natsuki's right forearm and pulling her back slightly. "Tell me you did nothing... tell me you didn't let him touch you."

Natsuki had to admit, she was pretty irked at that. She would've spun around to yell at Viola, but instead she tried to remain calm, after all, Viola seemed genuinely worried. "First of all, I don't belong to you, so even if I _wanted _to do anything with him I could have." Shizuru said nothing, her lips forming a thin line and her eyes narrowing. "Secondly, if you tell him I'm a sex slave, do you really think he's going to expect us to talk and share our feelings and all that?" Natsuki continued before Shizuru could argue, "Thirdly, we barely did anything, I was just distracting him, remember? He kissed me, put his hand on my thigh, and I pulled out the dagger you gave me and stabbed him in the back."

Shizuru, who had since relaxed since the third bullet point, lifted a sleek brow in question. "All that blood from a stab wound in his back that wasn't even facing you?" Shizuru wondered. It didn't seem likely. _Suspicious, Miss Kuga…_

Natsuki quickly covered with, "Well he was still alive, I punctured a lung, I think, since when he opened his mouth to yell for guards all that came out was blood." Natsuki licked her suddenly dry lips. Telling this to Viola without facing her was probably good, since Toru used to tell her all the time her face always gave her lies away. "But… he came at me still, so I took out the dagger, my hand was still on it, and I took a random swipe." Natsuki pretended to shudder, as if reliving this fabricated moment. "I accidently cut the side of his throat… that's where most of the blood came from. Soaked my top and then I got it all over my hands and he was still trying to grab me so…" She trailed off, feeling somewhat disturbed by her own lies. She even felt a little guilty for killing Reito when she hadn't even actually killed him!

Shizuru listened silently as she pictured this taking place in her head. It was a reasonable, completely logical story. Shizuru would believe her. "I…" She swallowed, and then held out the white top to Natsuki. Natsuki gratefully received it and pulled it over her head as Shizuru quickly admitted, "Kannin na for making you do such a thing…" Shizuru could've gotten Natsuki killed! Hell, she was surprised Natsuki was in her cabin and virtually fine. Besides, she had further forced Natsuki to the darkness. Making her take another life? Natsuki surely never killed anyone before unless it was in self-defense. Granted… Natsuki didn't seem to mind that much, which had Shizuru somewhat confused, but oh well.

Natsuki nearly choked on her own saliva. After recovering, she turned her bewildered expression on the Siren. Eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, hands face down on the floorboard as she leaned forward, Natsuki asked, "Did you just… did you just ask for forgiveness?"

Those rubies quickly tried to hide, darting off to the side and half-disappearing behind lowered lids. The most fascinating part was the light pink that had flushed across Shizuru's face, entrancing Natsuki and giving her the oddest urge to say 'aw.'

"So you're human, then," Natsuki said when Viola didn't immediately say anything. This comment got Natsuki a very displeased frown… though it looked more like Shizuru was fighting off a small smirk. Natsuki's mouth formed a grin. "You're not even trying to deny it… I'm impressed, Captain Viola."

Shizuru resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead leaned forward, wiping the victorious grin off Natsuki's face and instead causing her eyes to widen at the sudden close proximity of their faces.

"He kissed you," Viola said, repeating a part from Natsuki's earlier recap and desperately wanting to change the topic. Dark cardinal pools dipped to stare at Natsuki's slightly swollen lips. "You let him kiss you?" How had Shizuru not noticed how swollen Natsuki's lips looked until now? Disgusting. Absolutely unacceptable.

Natsuki, all former traces of mirth gone, began playing with a lock of her hair. "Uh, well it was to distract him so I could, you know… stab him in the back."

Shizuru's eyes were still on her captive's lips. "Miss Kuga, I know you don't believe me when I tell you this, but you are mine. Those lips are mine. You cannot simply give them away to anyone."

Shizuru knew she sounded irrational. After all, Natsuki was right. Shizuru had been the one to label Natsuki a 'sex slave.' She had also sold Natsuki to Reito under these pretenses… of course Reito would attempt to get physical. Still, the thought of it infuriated Shizuru.

Natsuki frowned. "Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure they're on _my _face."

"Your face is mine as well," Shizuru said simply. She smiled gently, to let Natsuki know she wasn't going back into full-bitchy-psycho-Siren mode.

Natsuki, finding the smile (tiny as it may be) a relief, smiled back. "You say that, but we both know no part of me really belongs to you, _Shizuru."_

"So your lips belong to Reito then, since he was the last to claim them?" Shizuru asked, her brow lifting as her lips formed a diabolical smile.

Natsuki resisted the urge to suck her lower lip into her mouth and gently bite it. All this talk about lips made her painfully aware of her own. "Why do you care so muc—_mmph!_" Natsuki's eyes widened upon the sudden sensation of Viola's lips on her own.

Shizuru had done this before, though she had also usually tried to gain access into Natsuki's mouth or go further _elsewhere. _This time, Natsuki noticed, Shizuru's lips were gentle, soft. It was almost like Shizuru was afraid of shattering Natsuki into a thousand pieces, like she was kissing a delicate, fragile statue made of glass. Shizuru stayed just long enough to wipe Reito away before retreating back to her own space. The kiss was short, so short Natsuki was still in the shock phase of just realizing she was being kissed. Had she not been stunned surely she would have pulled away. _Surely._

_I want you to taste like me, not like him._

Natsuki stared across at Viola, eyes wide and heart hammering in her chest. Shizuru looked… not smug, not amused, just… curious. Why did she look curious? "Viola that…" _was still not okay! Even though I didn't get the molester vibe this time... I am still not okay with being used like a toy! _

"Yes, I know," Shizuru said quickly as she stood up off the ground and straightened. "I was simply reclaiming what is mine." Natsuki didn't move from her spot and watched Shizuru silently. Shizuru seemed to have moved on already, her gaze finding the wash basin. The water was now murky and a disturbing rust color. Shizuru met Natsuki's gaze, and Natsuki, staring at Shizuru with all the curiosity in the world, received not one emotion from the other woman.

Instead, all she got was, "You still want to wash your lower half, correct?"

"Uh…yeah."

"I will leave you then… I'll have Miss Woods send in fresh water." Shizuru offered Natsuki a nod before turning and striding towards the cabin door. She opened it and left without another word.

Natsuki blinked and then began to chew lightly on her lower lip. They still tingled. What the hell?

* * *

Shizuru's guard 'Miss Woods' did come in to change the water in the wash basin. She left quickly after. Natsuki wasted no time in quickly washing herself off and then pulling on the loose bottoms Shizuru had provided her with. She looked ridiculous, like a child in oversized pajamas. At home she usually just slept nude, unless it was cold… then she would put on an oversized shirt that was a bit like a 'gown.' In fact… if the top Shizuru had given her was any longer she wouldn't have worn the pants at all.

Natsuki sat on Viola's bed and absentmindedly began toying with the red ribbon tied around her wrist. How was she going to do this? How was she going to end Viola? Shizuru was an awful person. She was a murderer, Natsuki knew this, knew that Shizuru didn't deserve her mercy. Yet, a part of her felt _wrong _about this. Maybe it was the backhanded way in which it was to go about. Perhaps if Natsuki got to kill Shizuru in a duel she wouldn't feel so dishonorable… but she also knew there was a chance she probably wouldn't survive the duel, let alone the pirates that would surely surround her.

No, she'd have to do this the quiet way. It would take place here, in this room. She would get Viola alone in this room… which should be easy considering how often Shizuru brought her here. She'd then somehow… somehow get Shizuru to turn around, get distracted, fall asleep? And then she'd strike. She'd wait out the morning until Reito attacked the Siren's ship. Then she'd be home. Easy, simple.

A few minutes passed. A few more. Soon it had been a good ten minutes and Viola still hadn't returned.

Natsuki, unable to stay on Viola's bed without feeling strange, stood up and walked towards Viola's desk. A piece of parchment was on the desk, and beside it, a feather pen. Natsuki glanced over her shoulder at the door, and then turned to read.

_Dear mother and father,_

_How are you? I know I start off each letter this way, but I am constantly wondering about your wellbeing. Sometimes I forget about you, your faces, your voices… kannin na, but these phases don't always last long. My memory comes and goes. Sometimes I wake up and fear grips my chest. I am wondering why I am no longer in my chambers, where am I, how did I get here? I wonder where my servants are, where you are, where my favorite breakfast is. Then I remember where I am, WHO I am, and I change, shoving those old memories deep within me. I hope Jiro has grown into a strong young man, able to lead the people into another era of prosperity like you have, father. He was around… 10 was he not? Yes, so I suppose he is 17 now. I'm sure he is quite handsome. About me, well, I am the same monstrous being I have been for years now. I know you would not be proud. I am sure you have probably put a price on your daughter's head without knowing it. I do not fault you for it, I would do the same. Where there are monsters there are heroes. You cannot have one without the other, they strive on each other, feed off the other, there is a balance. _

_I am writing to you instead of the usual victims, or Anh, because I find myself… confused. Recently there has been this… addition to my life and it seems to… affect me… in very subtle ways. I doubt anyone really notices, except perhaps Nao or Tomoe. They know me best. Haruka would notice as well if she would stop talking for once and look around. I'm very afraid of this… thing. I keep it locked up so that it can do no harm, but I want to set it free, I want to SEE what it can do to me, why, how. I suppose this all sounds like rambling… I write letters to people who will never read them. I think it helps me keep the little bit of me that is left. I can always feel her there, Fujino, kicking at me, screaming at me. She wants to get out, wants to stop me from hurting this… creature, the 'it' I was mentioning before. It is hard… with this thing around… to feed the monster and contain the person. It is times like these when I wish you were around to help me, teach me, and guide me. I have sailed the ocean and have explored many lands yet I have never felt as lost as I do now… I miss Fujino… I miss her more than I have ever before._

_

* * *

_

Shizuru stared out across the ocean. The _Kiyohime _had set sail and Skull Cove was now behind them, a barely noticeable smudge on the horizon. She felt a presence behind her but didn't turn around. Instead, Tomoe came up to her side and watched the water with Shizuru in silence.

Shizuru tilted her head up, her eyes on the stars above. "Tomoe," she said, "is everything going well?"

Tomoe turned her head slightly to the left, admiring the profile of her captain. Shizuru Viola was the most beautiful woman on the planet, no doubt about it. "Yes. Everything is running smoothly. How went the disposal of Kanzaki?"

Shizuru offered a smile up to Anh in Heaven. Then again, maybe she should aim that smile downwards. She severely doubted Anh Lu was enjoying the afterlife, if there was one. Shizuru liked to doubt the existence of Heaven and Hell… because if she _did _believe then she'd be willingly damning herself, and she couldn't deal with that.

"He's been dispatched by Miss Kuga," Shizuru explained, her eyes still on the sky above. "I just needed some air…" Shizuru added, her tone gentle, "I feel so exhausted when I'm around her. She drains me of everything."

Tomoe frowned and lifted her hand to Shizuru's forehead. She felt fine. "Hm. You don't have a fever." Tomoe chuckled lightly when Shizuru cast an annoyed glance. "Well why don't you put her down in the brig then?" Tomoe suggested. "I mean… Shizuru… you're the captain. If anything makes you uncomfortable it's my job to get rid of it. I'll take her back down myse—"

"No, it is fine," Shizuru interrupted. She offered her friend an amused smile when she frowned. "Are you… jealous, dear Tomoe?" Shizuru asked as she turned her body to face her. Her lips formed a devilish smirk and her eyelids lowered seductively.

"W-What? I, uh, no, what?" Tomoe stammered, her face turning red at the sultry look she was getting from Shizuru. God it had been too long. She wanted to spend the night with Shizuru and she wanted to do it now. "Shizuru," she whispered as she took a step closer to the slightly older woman, who eyed her with the same, amused look. Tomoe felt small under that gaze… but not in a bad way. She really quite liked the way Shizuru made her feel... even if Shizuru made her feel naïve or foolish… she liked it because it was Shizuru who was making her feel that way.

"Yes, Tomoe?" Shizuru asked. She often liked to watch the way Tomoe's eyes glazed over just at the sound of her voice. Then again, Shizuru wasn't called the Siren for nothing. She was sure she could have anyone on the ship begging for mercy, asking her for their self-control back. Because truly, when you had the kind of power that Shizuru did, everyone became a puppet.

Well, almost anyone.

Shizuru _had _left Natsuki alone in her room. She wondered what she was doi—

Tomoe lifted her face to Shizuru's and kissed her with all the heat and fire Shizuru loved in a kiss. Her hand lifted to cup Shizuru's cheek and her other moved to the woman's shoulder. She pulled back, her nose lightly touching Shizuru's. "Can we please… go to bed?" Tomoe nearly whimpered.

Shizuru hesitated. My god she was turned on. Thoughts of Kuga and then being kissed… that was a deadly combination. She wasn't sure whether to say yes to Tomoe or not. After all it wouldn't be fair to her, now would it? Shizuru filled her mind with images of Kuga once more. She pulled back the sensation of feeling her lips on Natsuki's, the softness of the skin she touched… she pulled it _all _back and tried to relive it.

Tomoe blinked when Shizuru kissed _her. _It had been nearly a week since Shizuru kissed her back. This kiss was fierce, hungry… Tomoe hadn't been kissed like that since the early stages of her and Shizuru's relationship. Being kissed by Shizuru Viola felt like being kissed by a goddess, there was something incredibly intoxicating about her lips, her scent… everything. The Siren was technically a creature of evil, but surely something this amazing couldn't be all that bad. Shizuru's hands found Tomoe's waist and she smiled into the kiss when Tomoe moaned.

But it wasn't the _right _moan.

The illusion shattered.

Shizuru broke the kiss and stared lazily into Tomoe's hazy gray eyes. "Goodnight, Tomoe," Shizuru whispered, the thrill and sensation dying fast.

The sentence pulled Tomoe out of her euphoric state and she pouted. "Shizuru… you can't do that, get me all hot and bothered and then—"

"I simply kissed you," Shizuru replied with a chuckle, her hands still on Tomoe's waist. "Surely you can't be turned on from a mere kiss?"

Tomoe stared at her, eyes narrowed. "You _do _know who you are right? When you say _mere kiss _you make it sound like you're some mortal."

Shizuru blinked at that, her hands falling off of Tomoe's sides. Last time she checked, Shizuru bled like everyone else. "Excuse me?" Had she risen to 'God' status in Tomoe's eyes? Because that was pushing it a bit far.

Tomoe frowned at her. "You're the Siren, Shizuru. A kiss from you isn't just a mere touching of lips, joining of tongues. It's a ritual. Carefully prepared and planned and executed. It does more than just satisfy a person, it makes them want more. It's like getting a tiny taste of paradise."

Shizuru stared at Tomoe, her face expressionless save for the light intrigue in her dark eyes. "You're a very odd girl, Tomoe," Shizuru said after a moment, to which the quartermaster let out a sigh.

"And you're a very frustrating woman, Shizuru," the younger replied. "Last chance," she leaned closer, her lips hovering over Shizuru's as she whispered, "to your bed or am I going to my own alone?"

Shizuru leaned forward and kissed Tomoe again, but this time only briefly. She pulled back and smiled at Tomoe who was pouting. She already knew what Shizuru was going to say. "I will see you in the morning. Sleep well, my dear quartermaster."

Tomoe let out an irritated sigh before nodding at Shizuru. "'Night. Come get me if you need anything or change your mind."

Shizuru nodded. "I will," she called after the disappearing girl. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled as she ran her fingers in circles around her temples. After taking one more deep breath of the ocean air, Shizuru turned and faced the dark horizon. It was almost hard to tell where the sea ended and the sky started.

The captain's fingers reached into her waist coat and she pulled out the seventh card, the one she had stolen from the gypsy. She held it between her pointer and middle finger, turning it this way and that. What an interesting name for a card… especially a card such as this. What could it possibly have to do with _Shizuru? _The gypsy never explained this one's fortune, its meaning. This was mostly because she was dead by the time Shizuru realized she'd never hear the final prediction.

"What's that?" Nao asked as she approached, her head giving the card in Shizuru's fingers a curt nod. "Tarot card?"

Shizuru quickly slipped it back into her coat, her eyes narrowing as her close friend and boatswain approached. "Ah… yes it is."

The quick hiding of the card wasn't lost on Nao, but she decided to ask anyways, "Which card was it?"

Shizuru licked her lips then turned her body so that her back could lean on the railing. Her arms folded under her chest and she eyed Nao silently before answering with, "None of your business."

The redheaded vixen put her hands up as if to shield herself. "Whoa there, no need to get all defensive." They exchanged small smiles and soon fell into a comfortable quiet. Nao had to admit, she still really wanted to know why Shizuru was obsessing over a tarot card… and which one it was. Then again, Shizuru wasn't really _obsessing _over it. She was just carrying it around. Yeah, totally normal. _Except not. _

"Nao…" Shizuru started, her dark eyes flickering with some emotion that Nao couldn't comprehend.

"Let me guess," the boatswain grumbled. She placed her hands on her hips, put on an 'angry/serious' face, and laid on the thick Cardair accent as she said, "Stay away from _my_ captive, Nao! _Aaaargh I'm an evil pirate queen and I like to keep my booty to myself!_"

Shizuru blinked. The mirth bubbling up from deep within her was too powerful to hold back, and she broke into giggles. By the time she was done she had small tears in her eyes. Wiping them away, she gave a victorious-looking Nao an amused smile. "Was that your impersonation of me, Nao?"

Nao grinned. "Oh, so you could tell? Was pretty accurate then, aye?"

"Aye," Shizuru agreed with a wink. Her night had significantly improved thanks to Nao's little antics. She couldn't remember the last time she found the vixen so funny rather than annoying. Shizuru then let out a sigh and she looked away. "Were you leaving me?"

Nao, upset that fun time was now over, hastily shook her head. "I would never… you know I've been loyal to you since we were little…_Shizuru_."

And the way Nao said her name… it brought back so many memories. Shizuru snapped her head in Nao's direction, eyes widening as all the images from her past flooded back. Nao _had _always been with Shizuru… through everything. She was truly the only one on the ship that had known Fujino.

It's why her betrayal hurt so much.

"You kissed her…" Shizuru said, her tone sorrowful while her face remained placid. "And then you were leading her away. You were going to run off with her, don't deny it."

"No! I admit, I was going to help her escape because, face it Shizuru, Natsuki will die if she stays here. You're… you're unable to protect her. Do you know who she is? I'm sure each major nation is on the lookout for her! You branded her, so if she's found by the navy, _any _navy, they will hang her thinking she is a part of the crew… and then when they realize who they have hanged, surely one of the countries will use it as an excuse for war!"

Shizuru blinked. "You…" She hadn't expected that. Not at all. "You are afraid for her safety? You do not think I can adequately protect her?"

Nao shook her head slowly. "You're doing her more harm than good. She doesn't even want to be here, Shizuru. She wants to be home… like me and you… we want to be home too. It's… it's not fair to keep her here, keep her locked up like this."

Shizuru swallowed hard. "Perhaps _you_ want to go home. I hardly remember such a place." A sigh. "Do you like her, Nao? Love her? Is her beauty clouding your judgment?"

Nao's mouth dropped open before she pointed an accusing finger to Shizuru. "You're one to talk! Your judgment has never been cloudier!" She shook her head, a frown on her face. "She's just as much harm to you as you are to her. She will hurt you in different ways Shizuru, not purely physical ways. The crew already dislikes the attention you show a prisoner." Nao allowed that to sink in before adding, "I was getting her away from you just as much as I was getting you away from her. This has _nothing_ to do with me."

Captain Viola stayed silent, unmoving. Nao continually surprised her, she had to admit. Satisfied, Shizuru gave the redhead a nod. "Tell Yukino to inform the rest of the crew of our destination. Double-check the rigging before you go to bed, Nao." With that, the pirate captain pushed off the railing and strode towards her cabin door where Irina was, as usual, standing guard.

Nao watched as Shizuru disappeared into her cabin and then let out a sigh before turning around. "Yes, Captain," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Natsuki jumped in surprise when the door to the cabin opened and closed behind her. Natsuki quickly turned, her eyes widening when she saw Shizuru staring at her so intensely.

"U-Uh…" Natsuki winced. If the absolutely terrified look on Shizuru's face was any clue, Natsuki was going to be in a _loooot _of trouble. _Crap._

"You read it," Shizuru snarled as she strode towards Natsuki and slammed her dagger into the desk, pinning the letter to the wood. Natsuki jumped as she did it, like a frightened animal.

"Er… no…I was, um, admiring your feather pen… _yeeeeah_ is that a peacock feather?"

"What is a—? Get away from me," Shizuru demanded, her tone cold and her eyes like steel. Natsuki didn't have to be told twice and she quickly scurried to the other side of the room.

"You don't know what a peacock is?"

"Do me a favor, my captive, and speak nothing more lest you want me to do something about your tongue," Shizuru warned, her eyes quickly rereading her own letter. She soon grabbed the end of it and pulled, the dagger ripped through the middle of it. She then crumpled it and flung it into the glass candle holder. It burned up into a black crisp.

"Why are you burning it?" Natsuki asked, somewhat alarmed, from atop Viola's bed. She had to admit, Viola was scary as hell when she was pissed.

Viola finally pulled her eyes away from the burning letter and she turned around to glare at the girl sitting on her bed.

With a hiss the snake of desire uncoiled itself from around Shizuru's heart, lifting its head at the sight and tasting the air with its forked tongue.

Girl.

On her bed.

Shizuru blinked.

Natsuki wondered why Viola was blushing all of a sudden.

"You are forbidden from reading my letters," Shizuru said quietly, her eyes narrowing once more. Her hand fidgeted on the top of the chair, her fingers drumming against the wood. "What did… what did you read?" _Easy… easy… back into your cage, demon, _Shizuru inwardly coaxed the snake within her, not wanting it out of her control. Bad things tended to happen when she had no control.

Natsuki eyed Shizuru with a guarded expression, completely unaware of the inner struggle the older woman was fighting. "All of it… though I don't really get the second part," Natsuki murmured. She figured that the 'addition' to Shizuru's life could be her… but that was a bit egotistical wasn't it? To assume she was such a big deal? It also seemed like Shizuru was from a rich family. Servants? Chambers? And then there was the fact that this Jiro guy would be 'leading the people.' What did that mean? Was she a part of some kingdom or did her family run a small town or village? Who was this Fujino girl and why did that name sound so familiar?

Natsuki paused when Shizuru fought to keep her mask in place. A flicker of rage crossed her face. "I… I'm sorry. I wouldn't have read it if it wasn't… well, there. Not to mention you left me here with nothing to do."

Shizuru kept her eyes on Natsuki. Her hand left the top of the chair and instead found the hilt of her cutlass, which she began tracing with her forefinger.

Natsuki swallowed hard. She always got a bit concerned when Shizuru started touching her sword like that. "W-What were you doing anyways?"

Shizuru's fingers continued moving up and down the hilt, tracing the design engraved in it. Finally she began pulling off her belt, then her sash. She turned and placed them on her desk. "I was preparing the crew for our next destination. There is a Zipang galleon filled with all the gold you can imagine… among other goods. But it does not leave the port of a Zipang city for at least another month. We're going to head in that general direction and pick off any ship we find on the way. It'll be a long voyage, Zipang is far from here." She pulled off her waistcoat and then her white blouse. She was wearing a corset underneath. Natsuki stared.

The corset then came off. Natsuki was rather impressed with how Shizuru was able to take it off herself, though she'd be lying if it didn't seem like Viola struggled just a bit. Natsuki was sure Viola usually had Tomoe or someone else help her dress… after all, her letter had said she was used to servants, right?

Shizuru bent down and pulled off one leather boot and then the other.

"A-Ahm…" Natsuki murmured.

Shizuru, still bent down, looked over her shoulder at Natsuki, sleek brow lifted. "Yes?"

Natsuki hastily shook her head. "N-Nothing…" She hadn't _meant _to make a sound, to be honest. Natsuki tucked her knees to her chest and rested her mouth against the back of her knees, just to make sure she didn't make any other weird noises.

Shizuru began humming as she undid her trousers and pulled them over her shapely ass.

_Hm, _Natsuki thought, _I should probably look away now. There's an idea. _

She didn't.

The captain strode to her desk and leaned over it. Natsuki couldn't see what she was doing, nor was she trying to find out. Shizuru was wearing only her underclothes… which left little to the imagination.

And then… then the woman began to hum. The sound started off quietly, softly. It soon surrounded the room, filling every space with its beautiful sound, though not becoming any less soft. The light buzz filled Natsuki's head and she found herself sinking into it, her head dropping backwards onto Shizuru's pillow and her eyes staring lazily up at the ceiling. Shizuru's humming continued and it became more and more like a song, like a lullaby. Words were not necessary. Natsuki's eyes closed, her breathing slowed. She felt like she was teetering on the edge of blissful death. Sleep was much too temporary a state.

When Shizuru turned around, now dressed in a dark red nightgown, she was surprised to see Natsuki asleep on her bed. "Miss Kuga?" Shizuru called out, her tone loud enough so that Natsuki would hear her if she was awake, but not if she were sleeping. The girl didn't stir. "Natsuki?"

Nothing.

Slow breathing could be heard, but just barely. It's not like Natsuki was a snorer. Shizuru carried her candle off her desk and glided over to the ones hanging along her walls. She blew those out, successfully leaving the far part of her room in darkness. She then glided over to the side of her bed. She placed the candle holder upon her wooden end table gently and then pulled back the covers. Leaning over, she was careful to slowly move Natsuki under them. The girl made a pleased sound as she snuggled into one of Shizuru's pillows.

_My god she's adorable, _Shizuru thought with some awe. _Ah, she has not slept in a real bed since I've stolen her… _Shizuru recalled, now eyeing her prisoner with guilt and pity. _She looks so peaceful right now, like she's in Heaven. _Understandable, the girl had been awake for _hours _and had done some exhausting things.

Shizuru paused before she got into the bed. Knowing Natsuki, and she finally could say she did at least a little, the girl would be angry come morning. Then again, Shizuru could always slip out of bed before she woke up. But still, would Kuga believe her if she said she slept elsewhere and let Natsuki take her bed? Probably not. Her mind might also jump to conclusions given what Shizuru did to her not too long ago. Shizuru still felt awful about that. She hated _caring. _

Shizuru sighed. She really didn't want to sleep in Tomoe's cabin. As the quartermaster and second in command, Tomoe got a cabin of her own, though it was much smaller than Shizuru's. Shizuru didn't much like small spaces.

Oh well. This was _her _bed was it not? And Kuga would have to accept that if she was okay with falling asleep in just anyone's bed!

Using this justification, Shizuru slipped under the sheets. She turned on her side to face Natsuki, not wanting to blow the candle out just yet. It didn't provide much light, but Shizuru could make out Natsuki's face, shadowed it may be. Shizuru eyed her with curiosity more than anything else. What an odd human being. She easily fell asleep in a murderer's bed, the same murderer that had promised to kill her over and over again.

Shizuru lifted a hand and it hovered above Natsuki's pale cheek. _God _she wanted to touch the skin, caress her, touch her. Shizuru smiled. Lust was one of her favorite seven deadly sins, and Natsuki certainly tempted her to sin.

_What do you know of temptation, my dear? Have you ever been swayed off your path of good? Have you ever been tempted by a promise? Have you ever sacrificed who you are for someone else? _

It was much easier to be an evil person than a good person. Good people had a conscience, morals… and most of the time? Being a good, law-abiding person did not pay well. If Shizuru had to choose between working hard and making some money and simply killing and taking what she wanted, she'd pick the latter and she continually did. Would she have made this decision seven years ago? Seven years ago she would have disagreed. She would declare that being a good person and making an honest living was more rewarding than taking the easy road, the road littered with bodies.

_So, Natsuki, tell me, how have you stayed how you are? How have you resisted the temptress? The Siren? Does she beckon you like she did me?_

_"I want to corrupt you," _Shizuru whispered as she allowed her fingers to gently land on Natsuki's cheek, her palm soon following. Natsuki murmured something incoherent, her nose twitching cutely before she became peaceful once more. Shizuru leaned forward and hovered her lips near Natsuki's. Instead of a kiss, she lightly touched her nose to the younger girl's. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of having Natsuki so close to her._ "I want you to join me. But more than that, I want you to end me..."_

Shizuru allowed herself to lie there in silence, much too comfortable to get up and blow the candle out. It almost disgusted her how content she was simply watching. She was never content simply _watching._ This girl was nothing, absolutely nothing. And yet… Shizuru wondered… was there a chance Natsuki could come to… _enjoy _a monster like her? Not that Shizuru cared whether or not Natsuki ever liked her… but was it possible? No. Of course not. Shizuru was so twisted, so warped beyond anything that could be loved. Natsuki would certainly never see her as more than that, and that was fine by Shizuru! Tomoe was perhaps the only one that truly loved her in this form. Everyone else merely feared her, though there was a thin line between love and fear.

Eventually Shizuru did blow out the candle, but she resumed the previous position as before. She was careful not to touch Natsuki anywhere but her cheek. However, that did not mean Natsuki could not touch _her. _And so, when a sleeping Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru and tucked her head under the woman's chin, Shizuru did not complain.

* * *

Morning. Natsuki hated mornings. But the interesting part of it was she could _tell _it was morning. There was _light _coming in from somewhere. Usually when Natsuki woke up it was due to either Nao waking her up, Duran waking her up, or the heavy footsteps of pirates above her. Today was different. Today it was the light coming in from somewhere that was waking her up.

Natsuki opened her eyes. She was in the captain's cabin still? Huh? _I don't remember ever going back to the brig… and where the hell is Viola if I'm in her room? What's going on?_

Natsuki wondered if she had shared this bed last night. After all, this _was _Viola's bed and Natsuki was certain the captain would use that as some sort of justification for not waking her up and simply getting in bed with her.

Oddly enough, Natsuki didn't mind. Her clothes were still on and there was something different about the captain. Viola seemed more drawn back, less aggressive and more… cautious. Hell, Natsuki thought she even seemed… sad. About what Natsuki couldn't even image since she was sure Kanzaki's death was what Shizuru would have wanted. Then again, Kanzaki was still alive… he probably was sailing just out of sight. He seemed rather confident that he knew which direction Shizuru would be going in.

_Oh right, I have to light a lantern tonight so that Kanzaki knows everything is going well and that he's following in the right direction. _Natsuki stopped her thoughts and tried to clear her mind. Okay, no need to feel guilty. Shizuru… no, the Siren deserved it! Remember how she killed Captain Ito so mercilessly? Like he was nothing? Remember how she killed Takeda? All those men on board Ito's ship?

_Remember what she did to me! She branded me, cut me, humiliated me, insults me, threatens me… who cares if she's acting somewhat different now? She's still the same evil woman she was before. Besides… if I don't do this, Kanzaki will kill me and then tell the Queen of Zipang that Shizuru killed both me and Takeda by the time he got here to 'rescue' us. It's better this way. I'll be home in no time._

Satisfied she had convinced herself yet again that this was her only option, Natsuki slipped out of considered telling Shizuru about Reito. She could easily tell Shizuru, Shizuru would no doubt think of some plan like, oh, having Kanzaki keep thinking everything is going as planned and when he boards the ship thinking the Siren is dead and the crew is unaware…. He'll find out that they were waiting all along for him and he'd been tricked.

_But then I'd still be stuck on Viola's ship. I'd never see my family. _

Natsuki padded over to Shizuru's wardrobe. She was sure Viola wouldn't mind. After all, Shizuru often offered her clothes to Natsuki, not to mention Natsuki barely had any of her own.

Settling for a plain white blouse that was a little big on her and a tight pair of black trousers, Natsuki found the boots Shizuru had bought her the other day by the door and slipped those on. She then headed towards Shizuru's mirror. It was small, but it would do.

A brush was found. It was beautiful, with a handle of silver and a pretty design engraved into it. It was fit for a princess. Natsuki wondered what young woman Shizuru killed for it.

Running her hands through her dark tresses a few times, Natsuki finally felt… not gross. She was pleased to find a wash basin upon Shizuru's desk. Whether it was for her or if it was the one Shizuru used this morning, she wasn't sure, but she used it anyways to wash the sleep from her face. The cloth beside it was dry and unused, so Natsuki figured it was left for her.

This had been the nicest morning she had in a long while.

The cabin door opened behind her and Natsuki turned around to see Tomoe, the quartermaster. The girl eyed Natsuki with a bored expression on her face, though Natsuki could tell she was trying hard to mask her interest.

"Oh good, you're finally awake."

Natsuki flicked her hair over her shoulder then shifted her weight to one side. Her arms folded over her chest and she lifted a brow. "I wasn't aware I was supposed to awake at a certain time," She replied easily.

Grey eyes looked Natsuki up and down before Tomoe gestured for Natsuki to follow her. "Well, come on then." And with that, the quartermaster disappeared.

Natsuki sighed before following the woman out of the cabin and out into the bright morning sun. Not a cloud in the sky, just like Natsuki predicted the night before. Of course, she never mentioned it, being much too tired at the time. Besides, Shizuru probably didn't care about nice weather, she probably only cared about _bad _weather. There was not a hint of a storm in the air. The journey would be clear for at least another day.

The pirates were bustling about as usual. Nao was nowhere to be seen, but Midori and Chie were on the poop deck arguing as usual. When they saw Natsuki emerge from Shizuru's cabin, they exchanged glances and then leaned over the railing of the poop deck, smiling down at the well-dressed prisoner.

"Ahoy there, captive," Midori called down cheerfully.

Natsuki looked up and quirked a brow at them. She gave a small wave. "Hi…" what were there names again? Oh right, Midori and Chie. "Midori." Natsuki's emeralds then met with Chie's excited eyes. She gave a small nod. "Morning, Chie. Nice weather we're having right?"

Chie and Midori, yet again, exchanged pleased looks. "Aw, you know our names. I'm touched, Kuga."

"And you know mine."

"Come on," Tomoe grumbled, her foot tapping impatiently. "It's not wise to keep the Captain waiting."

Natsuki looked at Tomoe from over her shoulder, her face a blank slate. "Unlike you, I don't really care if I keep the Captain waiting or not."

Tomoe scowled and had to remember that Shizuru wanted this _ingrate _alive for _some _reason. If it were up to her, she'd throttle her on the spot. She was so unworthy of such attention. It made her angry.

Midori chuckled at Tomoe's face. "Ah come on, Tomoe! Do you do everything Viola tells you?"

Tomoe turned her hard gaze from Natsuki and instead placed it on the helmsman. "Yes," came her simple response. "She's the Captain, she runs the ship. Now, the two of you get back to work or I'll tell Viola that you've been harassing the prisoner."

Chie's lips curved down in a frown and Midori's eyes narrowed. "Geez, you're such a hard-ass Tomoe. Does it ever get exhausting?" Chie asked.

Midori chuckled a bit and clawed her bangs out of her face before nudging Chie. "Back to work, Navigator. Can't get where we're going without you."

Chie nodded. "Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes then glanced down at Natsuki, who perked her head up the second she realized Chie was about to say something to her. "Hey, Kuga."

"Yeah?"

"Come up here sometime and we'll teach you a thing or two," Chie winked and then she and Midori turned and disappeared from over the railing.

Natsuki blinked up at them. She wasn't sure if that was one of their usual sexual jokes or not. It didn't _seem _like one.

"Come _on," _Tomoe nearly growled as she tugged on Natsuki's sleeve and began walking down the main deck again.

Natsuki strode after her. "Where are we going?"

"The Captain wants to see you. And why are you wearing her clothes?"

"Point me in the direction of my own clothes and I'll stop wearing hers."

Tomoe chuckled and then made a sharp turn around a corner. Natsuki turned as well and blinked when she saw Shizuru sitting at a small table. The table had a white tablecloth over it and had two plates set up. There were two seats. Shizuru occupied one and the one opposite her was empty.

Tomoe said nothing as she led Natsuki to it and then gestured for her to sit. When Natsuki didn't, Tomoe gave Shizuru an annoyed look that said 's_ee what I have to deal with?'_

Shizuru's lips formed a smirk and she gestured at the chair across from her. "Sit down, Miss Kuga. You must be hungry." Shizuru gestured to another pirate, the one named _Mai, _and then turned her red gaze upon her prisoner once more. "We finally have food to spare this time around."

Natsuki swallowed hard before slowly sinking into the seat. It was odd… being seated at such a calm setting only to be surrounded by pirates at work. Then again, most were just walking around aimlessly, there wasn't much to do now that they were on the move and everything was taken care of.

Mai returned and filled Shizuru's goblet with red wine, the color matching the captain's eyes perfectly. She then turned to Natsuki. "Would you like some wine, Miss Kuga?"

"Oh, er, Natsuki is fine," She cast a glance at Shizuru, who tensed upon hearing Natsuki give the chef her name. Natsuki pretended not to notice Shizuru's tight grip on her goblet, or the way her gaze turned steely. She instead flashed Mai a polite smile and said, "You wouldn't happen to have any water would you?"

Mai shook her head. "Fresh water? No, we have ale? Rum?"

"Ale then," Natsuki said. "Thanks."

Mai returned the bright smile and nodded. "I'll be right back then." With that, the orange haired woman turned and scurried away towards the galley.

Natsuki felt awkward and she absentmindedly began to fidget with the white table cloth, her eyes finding it _very _interesting.

Shizuru watched her prey silently, her eyes narrowed only slightly as she examined the girl across from her. Curious. "I hope your sleep was sweet?"

Natsuki looked up and gave an apologetic smile. "I… sorry for falling asleep in your bed last night. You could've moved me."

Shizuru waved her hand. "It's alright."

"Where'd you sleep?" Natsuki asked quickly. Maybe too quickly.

Shizuru smiled at her. "Why, with Natsuki of course."

Natsuki blinked. "I… you… what?"

Shizuru lifted the goblet to her lips again and took a sip of wine, her eyes watching Natsuki over the rim of her glass. She placed it back down again. "I did not touch you, if that is what worries you," Shizuru said quietly, honestly. Her head turned to the side and her expression turned wistful as she stared across the ocean. Most pirates had left to follow Mai to the galley or had ditched the area completely, not wanting to be near Shizuru while she was clearly in the middle of something.

Natsuki's gaze was glued to Shizuru's profile. The woman was beautiful. It was almost unnatural… Shizuru looked absolutely divine. It was so strange… such a perfectly created creature could be so wrong and twisted on the inside. How does something like that happen? Surely, at some point, Shizuru's interior must've matched the exterior?

Natsuki finally brought her gaze to follow Shizuru's. They were surrounded by ocean all around. It was odd, how insignificant she suddenly felt, how small.

"I want you to do a few things for me," Shizuru said after a moment, her tone and eyes softer than usual when she met with Natsuki's surprised emeralds.

"I'm not doing anything for you," Natsuki said. "You already made me kill a man, what else will you have me do, Shizuru?"

Shizuru's face remained passive. She placed her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together, forming a resting place for her chin. Her eyes focused on Natsuki's eyes so intensely that Natsuki had to resist the urge to look away. Natsuki remained unmoving, like a statue. Her gaze was nothing but indifference.

"Do not give me that ice, that coldness," Shizuru demanded after a moment, her tone bordering on angry but still as calm as the ocean they were gliding over.

Natsuki's eyes lit up with rage and her fingers clenched the sides of the table. Her jaw tightened and she bit back the urge to tell Shizuru off right then and there. This woman was infuriating.

"I want your fire, yes, you are burning hot," Shizuru leaned closer, her eyes sparkling. "This is what I want from you." Natsuki's eyes… Shizuru loved them. It was like staring directly into a storm that wanted to rip the world to shreds.

Natsuki bit her lower lip to prevent any angry words from escaping. "You have nerve," she said, her voice controlled but strained. "To ask me of anything."

Shizuru smiled at her and leaned back in her chair. Mai appeared and filled Natsuki's goblet with ale. She then gestured for a smaller pirate with odd spiral-shaped pigtails to come forth. The girl looked displeased as she placed one plate in front of Natsuki and the other in front of Shizuru.

"Tell me if anything is wrong, Captain," she turned to Natsuki, "Natsuki."

"Thank you, Mai," Shizuru said to her. Natsuki gave Mai a small smile. The chef nodded, turned, and walked towards the side where she stood and waited incase Shizuru or Natsuki needed anything.

"She's very nice for a pirate," Natsuki murmured as she looked at the plate in front of her.

"She's hardly a pirate," Shizuru replied as she lifted a fork and moved around the scrambled eggs on her plate. There was potato, eggs, and a piece of thinly sliced ham. The pig must've been killed this morning and the rest of it fed the rest of the crew.

"What do you mean?"

"Her brother is ill and so I offered her placement here on my ship. Her family is sent her earned money whenever we land at a port." Shizuru took a bite, chewed, swallowed, and then dabbed delicately at her mouth with a crimson colored cloth. "She couldn't find a job anywhere else, and sought me out due to desperation. I was happy to oblige, the cook we had previously had recently died in battle."

Natsuki nodded and then finally looked down at her plate. Her mouth watered. "Wow," she murmured. "Real food…"

"Yes, the fresh food usually lasts a week or two… and then it goes stale or spoils as the voyage continues." Shizuru took a sip from her goblet and watched as Natsuki hungrily wolfed everything down. Shizuru smiled and then placed her goblet back down. "I always make sure Mai has a large array of spices… it makes the nasty food bearable. Although… I suppose we can steal the food off the ships we come in contact with in the near future. My food stores rarely go empty or rotten since I often have fresh supplies from a newly taken ship."

Natsuki listened silently. Silently because she was too busy stuffing her face to even bother replying back. After swallowing a mixture of everything on her plate, Natsuki turned to Mai, flashed a bright smile, and gave her a thumbs up. "This is great!"

The orange haired chef looked surprised at the praise and then giggled before calling back, "I'm glad!"

Natsuki, satisfied that Mai had received her praise, went back to stuffing her face, only stopping to drink some ale.

Shizuru chuckled a bit into her hand and then finished off her eggs.

After about two minutes of silence (Shizuru not wanting to interfere with Natsuki's food fest) the dark-haired girl finally leaned back and let out a happy sigh. Her plate was absolutely spotless, her goblet completely empty.

Shizuru lifted a sleek brow. "Would you like seconds, my captive?"

Natsuki slowly shook her head, smile still on her face. "No. It was great but I'm full, thanks." She then watched as the girl with the odd spiral pig-tails came and took their plates away.

"Thank you, Shiho," Shizuru murmured, though the girl was already gone. Mai came back and refilled both Shizuru's wine and Natsuki's ale before moving off to the side once more.

Natsuki looked upwards. The sky was bright blue, the sun was shining, the water was calm, and her belly was _full. _Life was actually looking up. She then remembered something, and she brought her gaze down on Shizuru again. With no surprise, the captain's crimson was already settled on her.

"Er… Shizuru…" Natsuki started, her eyes averting away from the piercing ones of the wicked woman across from her.

Shizuru tilted her head slightly to the side, her eyes lighting up with interest. "Yes, my captive?"

"I was wondering if…" Natsuki licked her lips. "If I can… _not_ be your captive anymore."

Shizuru's eyes widened a fraction. "Excuse me?"

Natsuki forced herself to meet those merciless eyes. Her hands were fidgeting under the table as she said as clearly as she could manage, "I want to join your crew. I'm sick of sleeping in the brig a-and I don't like being locked up. I like being able to walk around."

Shizuru leaned back in her chair, her dark eyes examining Natsuki carefully. It seemed very odd that Natsuki would ask to _join a pirate crew. _Especially the crew of a woman she seemed to dislike immensely.

Natsuki waited patiently. This is what Reito had said to do, right? Get 'close' to her? Join her crew? Being part of the crew would give her more freedom, wouldn't it?

Shizuru licked her lower lip as she said, "I suppose we can… try this out." She placed her elbow on the table and rested her cheek in her palm. "I rather like having my Natsuki being my captive though." An amused smirk formed on her face upon seeing Natsuki's annoyed expression. She became serious once more. "Perhaps we can treat you as a crew member, see how everyone else likes you… see if you're useful around the ship. If you prove yourself then I shall promote you to a fully fledged member of the Siren's crew." Shizuru watched Natsuki carefully. Something didn't feel completely right about this. "However, you should know… a pirate under my command… you change."

Natsuki swallowed hard and gave the captain a curt nod. "I can do it."

Shizuru lifted elegantly from her chair then reached down for her goblet. She brought it to her lips and peered down at Natsuki. She then closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Natsuki watched Shizuru's throat as the woman swallowed, and then the red liquid as it disappeared from the goblet. Shizuru licked her lips when she was done. Natsuki shivered. The captain then placed the goblet back down on the table and said, eyes piercing into Natsuki's, "We shall see."

Natsuki slowly stood up from the stable and watched as Captain Viola turned to Tomoe, who appeared as if she had been there the whole time, waiting for when she was needed. Tomoe handed Shizuru a sword, which Shizuru then flung to Natsuki.

Natsuki caught the scabbard out of the air and recognized it to be Takeda's rapier. Natsuki was now armed?

Shizuru watched Natsuki stare in awe at her own blade. "Miss Kuga."

Natsuki looked up. "Y-yes?"

"I trust you will stay out of trouble?"

"Where are you going?" Natsuki asked, her voice almost whiny. She coughed in embarrassment and repeated, "Er, I mean, where are you, uh, going?" She coughed into her fist again and looked around nonchalantly.

Shizuru lifted a sleek brow at Natsuki before smirking devilishly. "I shall see you later." With that, she turned and strode off in that elegant yet powerful way of hers. Tomoe glanced at Natsuki with a look of indifference before following after her captain.

Natsuki stood on the deck, Takeda's—no, _her_ rapier in her hands, as the rest of the crew came to life once more. The table she and Shizuru had been sitting at was cleared away quickly and everyone got to work. Not one pirate approached Natsuki to tell her where to go, what to do, how to behave. Natsuki attached the scabbard to her belt and then nervously twisted her engagement ring around her finger as she looked around the ship.

It was weird… being free in a cage.

* * *

"Captain," Tomoe said as she closed the door to the map room behind her.

Shizuru pulled her dagger out of her sash and drove it into the map, right over her destination. The Zipang city of Romulus was where the port that the galleon and its naval guard would be sailing out of. Her eyes lifted to meet with Tomoe's and she straightened. "Yes?"

Tomoe further entered the room and peered down onto Shizuru's large map. The map was so large it spilled over the sides of the table. Tomoe cringed at the dried blood on Shizuru's dagger. Reito's, she guessed. She returned her gaze to Shizuru and said, "Midori has spotted a ship in the distance."

Shizuru lifted a brow at that and asked, "Is it coming or going? Is it armed? What kind of ship?"

Tomoe shrugged and gave Shizuru an apologetic smile. "It's too early to tell. It's merely a speck in the distance. We'll know in an hour or two."

Shizuru's red lips formed a thin line. "Mm… once you find out if the ship is a threat—"

"THREAT?" Haruka yelled as she burst through the map room's door, her pistol up in the air and ready to go. "Tell me when to get the cannons ready, Captain!" Haruka then gave a curt nod and a satisfied 'harrumph.'

Shizuru and Tomoe stared at the boisterous blonde posing in the doorway.

"Haruka… you… what are you doing?" Tomoe asked with a furrowed brow.

Haruka slowly came out of her battle-ready pose and blinked at Shizuru and Tomoe. Tomoe just looked at her like she was nuts. Yes, the quartermaster looked incredibly confused. Shizuru, on the other hand, looked positively amused.

"Ara, Haruka, eavesdropping is hardly necessary. You know that," The Cardair woman said through stifled giggles. "You are welcome into the map room anytime," she added after a moment, her eyes still lit brightly with amusement.

Haruka's cheeks flushed pink yet her amethyst gaze remained indignant. "Is there a threat, Captain? Should I get the cannons ready for battle?" She asked seriously, though her eyes were twinkling with excitement.

Shizuru smiled pleasantly at Haruka, while Tomoe slammed her palm into her own forehead and groaned.

"While I appreciate the gunners' readiness," Shizuru said after a moment, still finding Haruka's outburst hilarious, "naval battle will most likely not be necessary." _Ever. _

Haruka looked deflated by the news though she had known it was coming. "Ah… damn."

Tomoe rolled her eyes and leaned her hip against the table. "Come on, Haruka, you know how the Siren works. Make yourself useful and start handing out 'innocent-civilian' looking clothes to the pirates. Chances are we're going to have to pull a 'save us' scene like last time."

Shizuru nodded slowly. "Mm yes. Chances are the ship will be armed, but as usual we'll just trick them into thinking we're the harmless women survivors of a pirate attack." Shizuru turned to Tomoe. "Come back with the information when it becomes clear what ship we'll be boarding."

Tomoe nodded. "Right away, Shizuru." Tomoe turned and moved to exit the map room, rolling her eyes again when Haruka frowned at her and moved to the side to let her past.

Shizuru turned to the disgruntled gunner and offered the blonde a warm smile. Haruka was caught off guard by it. Usually Shizuru's smiles were menacing, wicked, deadly. This smile was… nice. Shizuru almost looked like a princess.

"While I appreciate the gunner's ability and skill to protect the _Kiyohime, _I doubt that the ship is a naval ship. It will most likely be a merchant ship or a ship carrying passengers. Please go inform Yukino that, once we get more details on this ship, we will need everyone ready for a take-over."

Haruka sighed and nodded. "Alright." At least she got to poke things with her sword. Piracy was boring these days. Most ships didn't put up a fight. The last ship they had taken over, Captain Ito's ship, was a pleasant surprise. There were guards on board that Shizuru's pirates got to hack and slash. Sure, they had lost a few of the Siren's crew, but it was only a few.

Haruka turned to leave, froze, and then glanced at the pirate queen behind her.

Viola was humming. Since when did Viola hum?

"Er, is everything alright with you, Bubuzuke?" Haruka asked warily.

Shizuru looked up, her brow furrowing only slightly at the odd question. "Should something be wrong?" She countered, her head tilting slightly to the side.

The blonde hastily shook her head. "No, no, just making sure."

One corner of the queen's mouth tugged up in a devious smirk. "Get to work, Haruka."

"I'm going, I'm going!" And with that, Haruka left Shizuru all by herself in the map room.

Shizuru stared at the closed door with curiosity for a few extra seconds before turning back to the map. The tip of her pointer finger found the bottom of the dagger she had driven into the wooden table and she tapped it once before whispering, "Romulus. The Siren is coming for you."

* * *

**And we're off to the seaside Zipang city of Romulus!**

**So yeah. Next chapter definitely WON'T be 6 months later. I promise haha. I can't even believe I even let that happen. Still working on Monster yadda yadda. Thanks for all the reviews and the fact that… you people are still here reading this even after it was so late!**

**And of course, thanks again to my beta, Andrea.**

**Chapter Song: Siren by Majandra **

_Why do you decide to run these circles bruised around my thighs?  
Sleepless nights the bleeding clots,  
Why your eyes encapture my thoughts?  
Staring at, smirking at my ways.  
Lying down I whisper, 'you can stay.'  
Why can't everything just go my way?_

Caught in this trap, you sneer as I fall.  
My list of desires, your company is all.  
You come as a siren who lures me to betray.  
I have come as a temptress,  
Unaware that I'd be losing at my game.

Why do you conclude that you can look right through my eyes,  
Expecting to read what I'm feeling here.  
Claiming beauty left you dear.  
This cliché's what drives my force to you.  
It's the element breaking us too.  
If things were up to me I'd follow through.

Caught in this trap, you sneer as I fall.  
My list of desires, your company is all.  
You come as a siren who lures me to betray.  
I come as a temptress,  
Unaware that I'd be losing at my game.

Why do I react this way?  
Why is it that I swoon to pay you back with this vendetta out.  
I hate you for the pain, the doubt.

Never is our day of fucking bliss,  
This beetle juice comes jaded for my kiss.  
Little suicides defend the pain.  
The ghost of you that follows me is held to blame.  
If I had you, I would not complain.

Caught in this trap, you sneer as I fall.  
My list of desires, your company is all.  
You come as a siren, who lures me to betray.  
I come as a temptress,  
Unaware that I'd be losing at my game.

**Questions, comments, or concerns? Leave a review or shoot me a PM (my formspring is NOT I repeat, NOT the place to leave your reviews or tell me how much you liked the chapter. I appreciate it, but that's not what my Formspring is there for.)**

**Thanks!**

**-ShayP**


	7. Sky and Sea

_**Siren of the Sea**_

**Chapter 7: Sky and Sea**

**Happy anniversary! Yup, a year ago I was lying in bed, unfinished with the first chapter of Siren but deciding to post it anyways just so it can say it was published on Natsuki's birthday (I posted it at like 11:58pmish, 8/15/2009). Anyways, thanks for sticking around for a year! I can't believe I was only able to get out 7 chapters in a year's worth of time, but whatever. Anyways. Thanks again for keeping Siren alive. Oh, and of course, HAPPY BIRTHDAY to our lovely Natsuki Kuga! May she always be awesome, sexy, and a total rebel badass. **

**Well let's get this thing going then.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_My spell is passion and an art_

_My song can bind a human heart_

_And if you chance to know my face_

_My hold shall be your last embrace_

* * *

Natsuki stood on the bow of the ship, completely bored. She had nothing to do, not to mention Captain Viola _ditched _her. Not like she cared or anything… in fact she should be _glad _the murderess was leaving her alone for once! Yeah. Definitely.

The sort-of-but-not-really prisoner let out a groan and buried her face in her hands.

_Mom… dad... how are you guys? I miss you. I'm doing okay… you know, for being on a pirate ship and all. The Siren isn't as bad as they say. Well, she is… but not all the time for some reason. _

"Kuga…" Nao said as she came up from behind her friend. Natsuki spun around and blinked in surprise.

"Nao! Hey…" Natsuki clawed some hair out of her face and then took a step closer to the boatswain. "I'm alive," she offered with a goofy grin.

Nao chuckled. "I know. I would've, you know, said something last night when I saw you but I didn't want to piss Shizuru off or anything."

"Shizuru?" Natsuki repeated with some surprise. "You usually call her Viola."

"And she used to just call me Yuuki… but now I feel like I know her again, so we're back to being on a first name basis," the redhead explained.

"Oh…" Natsuki said lamely, not sure what else to say.

The two stood there, awkwardly in silence.

"_Weeeeell," _Nao drawled as she moved passed Natsuki, their shoulders brushing slightly, "I guess I'll see you around then."

Natsuki quickly turned and caught the redhead's arm. Nao turned her head over her shoulder to offer Natsuki a raised brow that asked 'y_es?'_

Natsuki opened her mouth to say something and then closed it. Crap. She really had no reason to stop Nao from leaving. To tell the truth she had really no idea what to do now that Shizuru had granted her a bit of freedom (and wasn't taking advantage of it, much to Natsuki's surprise). Nao was really the only source of entertainment Natsuki knew, and now that she wasn't locked in her cage she had no idea what to do with herself.

What does a bird do when it's finally let out of its cage? Would it enjoy its newly given freedom because the cage is the only thing it's known, or would it be frightened by this new privilege and be forced back into the comfort of its chains?

Natsuki hesitantly released Nao. "Nothing, I guess…" she muttered.

The redhead turned and faced her once again. "Go find something to do, Kuga. You're finally out of the brig, so make yourself useful."

"Where is… where did Viola go?" Natsuki asked.

Both eyebrows lifted before lowering, a knowing smile appearing on Nao's face. "What's wrong? Miss your… what did you call her? _Slave master?"_

Natsuki made a face. "Shut up, forget it! I'll go… find something to do."

"Good," Nao said simply as she offered Natsuki another infuriating wink before spinning on her boot heel and stalking off.

Alone again. Damn.

If you don't have people around, Natsuki realized, then being 'out' of her cage was the same as being stuck in it. What was the point?

So, what to do?

"Oi! Kuga!" Someone called. Natsuki turned only to find Chie, the _Kiyohime's _navigator approaching and waving.

"Uh, hey," Natsuki replied, her eyes flickering to all the weird devices in Chie's hands.

"I hear our lovely Captain granted you quarter?" A pause. "Well, _for real _this time?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I guess you could say that… she's giving me some kind of… trial period. I'm supposed to _prove _myself before she tells me I can really join the crew."

Both dark eyebrows lifted as the spectacled pirate appeared impressed. "To be honest, I'm kind of surprised she's even giving you a trial." A pause. "Or that she hasn't killed you yet." Another pause. "Or at least slept with you. Wait, has she slept with you yet?"

The semi-prisoner blinked, coughed into her fist, and then averted her gaze from Chie's interested one. "N-No," she barked. Green flickered back to Chie's gaze and then away again. She could feel her cheeks burning. "She hasn't done anything yet. And she won't."

Much to Natsuki's chagrin, the navigator chuckled. "She's the infamous Captain Viola, Kuga. If she hasn't tried anything yet it's only a matter of time."

Natsuki's nostrils flared as she fought off thinking about _that _night. No thanks. "If she does I'll kill her," Natsuki replied with a small shrug. She said that with as much confidence as she could muster, though it was very unconvincing.

Chie gave Natsuki a searching look before turning and then waving for Natsuki to follow her. "Come on with me a sec. I can make you useful… get you some '_sea farin' experience' _if you know what I mean."

Natsuki watched Chie walk off before following after her. Finally, something to do.

* * *

Shizuru yawned. She had had her pirates set up a spot for her on deck, right where she felt the sun was hottest. When there was nothing to do but wait for a very unlucky ship to sail by, Shizuru found herself needing things to do to pass the time. She often gave Tomoe command of the ship and did whatever she wanted, which most of the time included sex of some type. Today, however, she just wanted to lie on the deck and do nothing.

Half-naked.

She was lying on her stomach, her top half completely bare while she still had on her tight drawers and leather boots. She considered taking off her boots too, but something about walking around barefoot made her feel like she was one of her lowly pirates. Quality boots were hard to come by so many of her pirates _did _in fact go barefoot most of the time… unless of course they looted a pair off a corpse.

Yukino knelt beside Shizuru, rubbing the smooth skin on her back with all kinds of oils and lotions she had picked up while in town. Haruka didn't really approve of Yukino being used in such a way but she never said anything about it and Yukino never brought it up. Hell, maybe she even liked it. Shizuru thought so, since most of her pirates, when walking by, would cast envious glares in Yukino's direction.

Then again, perhaps it was because Shizuru knew of Yukino's crush on Haruka. Shizuru knew best of all that if anyone could be entrusted with such a task _without _somehow falling in love with her, or trying to move their hands to interesting places, it was Yukino. The girl was, firstly, much too shy and nervous to do anything _naughty. _The first time Shizuru asked Yukino to give her a massage had transformed the usually composed and mousy girl into a stuttering, completely flustered mess.

By now Yukino was used to it, and so with only the slight hint of a blush the girl continued smoothing the lotion across Shizuru's flawless skin. Her hand slid slowly across the planes of Shizuru's back, over the slope of a shoulder blade, along the sides of her body.

"My, you get better every time," Shizuru purred, her cheek resting on the thin blanket Yukino had laid out across the deck. It was just long enough and wide enough for Shizuru's entire body. Shizuru let out a small, satisfied moan when Yukino lowered her hands to her lower back, forming small circles with her knuckles into Shizuru's skin.

"I-It's my pleasure, Captain," Yukino replied, mostly just to have something to say so that the moments after Shizuru's sexy sound were not awkward… which they usually were, at least for Yukino. Shizuru never seemed to notice.

"How is Haruka doing down there? She was rather excited about the ship in the distance and I worry that she's getting the cannons ready for a confrontation that will—"

"Never happen," Yukino finished for Shizuru, a fond smile appearing on her lips as she thought of her fearless gunner. "Haruka _is _getting the cannons ready… but I think it's best we're always prepared, don't you think?"

Shizuru let out a small hum of agreement. "I suppose you are correct…."

There was a brief moment of silence, where Yukino happily continued massaging Shizuru's back and where Shizuru lay content.

Another thought struck the pirate queen, and she soon asked, "Did you and Tomoe finish handing out civilian clothing to the crew?"

Yukino's hands stopped just on the small of Shizuru's back. She only did this because she knew it would make Shizuru nervous, and when Shizuru was nervous she would grow tense, and when Shizuru grew tense Yukino could feel the muscles beneath her smooth skin stiffen. It was a guilty pleasure Yukino took and so when she felt the familiar feeling of Shizuru's impatience and discomfort, she replied with, "I think so. Tomoe said she handled it, Captain."

Instantly the muscles Yukino felt tighten under her fingers, just below the surface, released their tension again.

"Good," came the curt response. Shizuru often grew agitated, not understanding why Yukino would sometimes hold off from giving her the answer she so desired.

* * *

Natsuki stood on the poop deck with Chie and Midori.

"Hold it like _this!" _Midori explained, placing Natsuki's hands on either side of the ship's steering wheel.

Natsuki had to admit; holding onto this thing was kind of cool. She felt powerful with the wind in her hair, her hands controlling the direction of the giant vessel, and nothing but vast sea in front of her.

"This is cool," Natsuki said, trying to mask the excitement she truly felt.

Chie and Midori exchanged big grins before Chie gently tapped Natsuki's shoulder, signaling that Natsuki should step back. The girl did, and Midori took over once more.

Chie pulled out a spyglass and held it out to Natsuki, who eagerly accepted it. After admiring it for a split second, the thing was already up to her face, with Natsuki's hands circled around it. She turned this way and that, trying to see through the spyglass.

"You can see so far with this thing!" Natsuki exclaimed, turning it back to get a close up on Chie's nose.

"It's especially good for checking out the asses of the pirates below!" The navigator chuckled as she gently pointed the spyglass away from her nose and towards the front of the ship. "See anything in the distance, Kuga?"

Natsuki's eyes narrowed as she tried to focus. A small, absolutely adorable gasp was heard as a ship came into view. "It's a ship!"

Midori took a sip of ale and then nodded enthusiastically when the spyglass was lowered, revealing a shocked Natsuki. "That it is! Can you tell us anything about the ship?"

Natsuki peered through the spyglass again, determined to figure something out about the ship. Hm. It looked like the kind of ship Ito had. A trader's fluyt? The flag flying above its mast was the national flag of Zipang. It certainly wasn't a navy ship, which was probably a good thing.

The deck of the ship was still too far away to see, so she couldn't make out who the passengers were either. Finally she said, "I think it's a passenger ship… the people on board must be travelling somewhere."

Midori rubbed at her imaginary beard and then stole the spyglass back, bringing it to her face so she too could make this conclusion. "You seem about right… the middle of the ship seems to have an awful lot of cabin space. Poor scallywags…"

Natsuki glanced at Midori, her brow furrowing cutely. "Poor scallywags? Why?"

Chie, swinging her arm around Natsuki's shoulders and pulling her close, pointed up to the flag flying above their tallest mast. Natsuki blinked up at Viola's pirate flag. The sword with the snake coiled around it in an 'S' shape. Right, they were on a pirate ship, and a passenger ship only meant one thing to pirates. Murder and pillaging.

Her expression significantly darkened and she stepped away from Chie's hold.

"Oh," she uttered, no longer having fun.

Seeing the crestfallen Natsuki Kuga, Chie and Midori exchanged upset looks. Natsuki was a lot cuter when she was smiling, excited over something like a child.

"Maybe you can talk to our glorious captain about it," Midori suggested weakly.

"You _do _know this is how we make a living right?" Chie asked. Unlike Midori, she didn't want to give false hope. She wanted to make Natsuki understand their perspective a little better. "If we don't make a certain amount of gold, not only does the Siren's reputation weaken, but so does her crew's morale. The last thing we want is a mutiny."

Natsuki scowled and headed for the ladder leading down to the main deck. "You know there's an _honest _way to make a living," she grumbled as she began lowering herself down. "I'm going to go talk to Shizuru."

And with that, the girl was gone.

Chie blinked after her and then glanced at Midori. "_Shizuru?"_

The other woman shrugged.

* * *

It didn't take long for Natsuki to find Shizuru. She wasn't too far away from her Captain's cabin. It _was, _however, surprising to find the ruthless captain in such a vulnerable position. After all, certainly anyone could walk up to the lazing Captain and stab her.

Hell, Natsuki could even do it.

_And one day I will, _she silently reminded herself as she approached.

Yukino looked up when Natsuki stood a few feet away. Her hands' ministrations paused and she stammered, "C-Captain Viola… you have a guest."

Shizuru groaned and refused to get up to see who it was.

Natsuki had to admit, she hadn't noticed Shizuru was half-naked until she was a few feet away. She was now standing absolutely still, her body turned to stone as if she had stared straight into the eyes of Medusa.

Green eyes were glued to the smooth skin—lathered in some type of oil or lotion—and the wonderful curves and flawlessness of Shizuru's back. It was as if God, when creating Shizuru Viola, had taken his time in designing her. He (or she) had carefully carved this woman out of marble, chipping away at her until she was perfect.

Natsuki thought, that when He was finished, He must've sat back, admired his handiwork, and said, _"Finally, the perfect woman has been created."_

And then He must've been so taken by his creation's outer beauty that he had completely forgotten to take just as much time with what was on the inside.

It was clearly the only logical explanation for how such a beautiful creature could turn out so rotten, at least Natsuki thought so and she was never really religious in the first place.

When Natsuki found that her vocal cords were in rebellion, she tried to clear her throat. Shizuru took this as one of her pirate's impatience for her attention and let out an annoyed sigh before making a show of _slowly _lifting up her body from the blanket beneath, and then turning onto her back.

This show rendered Natsuki into a puddle. The Cardair woman's arms as they held up the rest of her bodyweight were toned, feminine but clearly strong. Shizuru's chestnut hair, tousled and wavy, had hung down in front of her face, revealing her lovely slender neck. She had then turned onto her back, which gave Natsuki something resembling a heart attack.

Shizuru's front was just as perfect as her back. Her breasts, not too large and not nearly close to small looked soft and ample. Like Goldilocks and the three bears… Shizuru's seemed _just right. _Natsuki cringed at her thought, thinking that her thought process must be messed up. Who connected breasts with a childhood fairy tale?

Shizuru's stomach was smooth and toned. There were small scars Natsuki had never noticed before, but that was because she had never really focused on Shizuru's front as much as she did at that moment. Why oh why were Shizuru's drawers so low on her hips? Any lower and Natsuki would be able to see—

Two crimson eyes peered at Natsuki through a few locks of tawny hair. Lush lips curved into a wickedly lovely smile and formed the name, "Natsuki."

At the sound of her name, Natsuki snapped her attention to the cardinal eyes watching her. What had she come over here to say? Why was Shizuru still half-naked? Why did she not care that her breasts were out in the open for everyone to see?

And see they did, Natsuki noted. Nearly every pirate that walked by took in an eyeful as they passed. Did Shizuru even notice that some weren't even working, just constantly walking by to catch a glimpse of their captain's ever-perfect chest? Then again, Shizuru probably _did _notice, and she probably didn't mind at all.

No wonder everyone on this ship seemed to be gay.

"I…" Natsuki blinked. _Think mind! Why have you abandoned me? What was I here to talk about again…? Crap!_

Eyes the color of the finest red wine swirled with dark amusement. "Natsuki," those lips repeated, caressing the name with that accent, "to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Natsuki quickly averted her gaze when Shizuru made to stand up. She stared at the ocean the entire while it took for Shizuru to stand up and have Yukino put on her top.

"I um, need to talk to you," Natsuki said after a minute, her voice as husky as ever. Shizuru noted Natsuki's tenseness, not understanding what had the girl so panicked. It could be her nakedness, though she found the thought hilarious and not so surprising.

"About?" Shizuru asked as she buttoned up her blouse, leaving the first four open of course. She drew closer to Natsuki, feeling absolute glee when this caused the semi-prisoner to go further rigid. An arm stretched out and slender fingers wrapped around Natsuki's shoulder. "Are you quite alright, my captive?"

My captive. Natsuki's gaze flickered back to the captain's and she let out a sigh of relief when she noticed the older woman was fully clothed this time. "I thought I wasn't your captive anymore."

Shizuru simply smiled, her piercing gaze relentless. "You thought wrong. You will always be my captive whether you join the crew or not." The hand on Natsuki's shoulder lifted up slightly so that two fingers could capture a lock of dark hair. "You belong to me." She had said it matter-of-factly; as if it was a known fact that Natsuki was Shizuru's property.

"I do not," Natsuki nearly growled as she slipped away from Shizuru's playful hand, not liking that it felt good when the captain weaved her fingers into her long hair. She exhaled slowly and finally said, "The ship in the distance… it's a passenger ship. People are traveling on board it and they're likely poor… there is no point in taking it over."

Natsuki knew she said the wrong thing when Shizuru's nostrils flared slightly and the woman's hand searched for her scabbard at her side. Unfortunately, Shizuru was not wearing her scabbard, and had unattached it when she had taken off her top so that she could comfortably lie on her stomach.

"You do not tell me what I can and cannot take, Miss Kuga," Shizuru said, her smooth Cardair accent sounding harsh.

"It's who, not what," Natsuki replied, her tone flippant as she folded her arms over her chest. "I told you I'd help you, I'd join your crew, but I don't see the point in wasting your time taking out small ships when you can go for the big ones."

"I _am _going for the big ones… the big _one." _Shizuru's jaw tightened. The nerve of this girl, telling her what she should do! Who was the pirate queen around here, again? Clearly Miss Kuga had forgotten.

"Then why are you wasting time—?"

"You wish to save those people, do you not?" Shizuru whispered, though it didn't make her words any less harsh, her eyes any less intimidating.

Natsuki felt her pulse quicken when Shizuru leaned forwards. "I… no, I just—"

"Do not lie to me," Shizuru said, louder this time. She saw Natsuki break and begin to turn away from her, so she gripped the girl's chin and forced the green to meet her own red. "What are you so afraid of?" Shizuru asked this time, amusement pouring back into her eyes, into her smile.

Natsuki swallowed hard and stared deeply into those dark red pools. She felt like she was drowning in them. _Good question, _Natsuki thought as she made to get away from Shizuru, whose grip on her chin only tightened, painfully so. Natsuki stopped squirming and let a low growl escape from her throat when she felt Shizuru's other hand wrap around her upper-arm.

"Get off of me," she snarled though she knew better than to fight Captain Viola.

Shizuru, much to Natsuki's horror, leaned even closer, her eyelids lowering halfway and her smile still in place as her lips neared Natsuki's. It was only when Shizuru could feel Natsuki stop breathing that she halted her lips from moving any further. Shizuru's lips twitched into an odd smile, forming a cross between pity and smug. Natsuki was frozen to the spot, having stopped struggling.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Shizuru breathed, her tone sultry and doing bad things to Natsuki's insides… or good things depending on who was being asked.

"N-No," Natsuki tried to growl but it only came out in a whimper, her body weakening under the Siren's crushing spell.

"Then stop defying me," Shizuru finished as she flung Natsuki backwards, away from her. The girl nearly fell onto her ass but she caught herself just in time, steadying herself and then holding onto the side of the boat for support.

Green eyes lifted to glare at the captain, who suddenly looked very annoyed.

"It simply makes me want you more," the captain finished, peering down at Natsuki as if she were an insolent commoner. After Shizuru was certain she had given Natsuki the most condescending look she could muster she spun on her heel and stalked off.

Natsuki rubbed at her chin and pretended that her entire body didn't feel boneless. She watched Shizuru walk off and then let out a groan of frustration when she realized she had probably just doomed the people on the approaching passenger ship to a crueler fate than whatever Viola had originally planned.

With Viola it seemed as though she was always taking one step forward and two steps back. It was absolutely frustrating and confusing. Was Viola going to be _nice _today or was she going to fly into an angry rage? Even Yukino seemed confused, and with one apologetic glance at Natsuki, she gathered all the lotions and oils and speed-walked after the captain.

* * *

"Gotta admit," Nao said as she slapped her hand to Natsuki's back and chuckled when the girl shot her a glare, "that was kinda hot."

Natsuki was in a sour mood and she huffed before propping her elbows on the sides of the ship and cradling her head on her interlaced fingers. Green eyes peered across a sapphire blue ocean. And then a thought struck.

She turned to Nao. "How come you're still alive?"

Surprise flickered across Nao's face but was quickly hidden behind an expression of amusement. "You thought she'd kill me?" The silent _yes _was in Natsuki's blank stare, and so Nao let out a chuckle before turning her gaze to the sea. "I've known Shizuru longer than you've been alive."

Natsuki said nothing, having nothing to say.

Nao continued, "We grew up together." A nonchalant shrug. "She needs me, I need her."

Natsuki's eyes widened a fraction and she straightened at that. It sounded rather like… like Nao and Shizuru were much closer than Natsuki originally thought. "You _need _each other?"

Nao blew air out of her nose and then gave another shrug. "I guess. We are the only ones who remember… who we were before…" she gestured all around, "before _this_ happened. Without each other we'd get lost, we'd forget." Nao's lips formed a smug smile and she gave a playful wink. "Why? You jealous?"

Natsuki's eyes narrowed and she folded her arms over her chest. "_Sooo _jealous. But no, I'm really just… surprised. You said yourself a few days ago that she would kill you for helping me."

The redhead nodded and then held up a finger and said, "Exactly! A few days ago she very well may have. We were disconnected for quite some time. That doesn't mean I don't care about her… and now we're more connected than we ever were before…" _And I think I owe it all to you, Kuga, though I don't know why exactly. _"She's someone I can love again."

Natsuki blinked and an unpleasant feeling moved through her. "Love…?" She uttered, as if she were afraid to say the word aloud. "You love her?" _And what do you mean 'again?'_

"So you _are _jealous? Jealous over which one of us?"

"Be serious!" Natsuki barked.

The pirate chuckled and then slowly shook her head. "Relax. I love her like a friend and I know she loves me in that way too… at least she remembered very recently that she does." Nao idly examined her nails and then pulled out a dagger, which she then used to scrape out dirt. Or was that blood? Either was likely. "So did you hear about the ship in the distance?"

Natsuki wasn't too happy to change the subject but nodded. "Yeah. Chie and Midori showed it to me… it looks like a harmless passenger ship." There was a pause as she tried to decide what else a pirate might say. She quickly added, "It's probably lightly armed."

Lime green eyes lifted up to meet with dark viridian. "And are you gonna help us take her down, or were you just hoping that Shizuru wouldn't see through your 'can I join the crew' thing?"

Natsuki's lips parted with surprise before she composed herself and nervously asked, "W-What do you mean?"

The vixen rolled her eyes and waved her dagger in the air, "You _know. _Obviously you don't really want to join the crew… you are just sick of being down in the brig."

Natsuki let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, well, kind of. I want to see if I'm pirate material."

"No, you want to go home," Nao stated seriously as she sheathed her dagger and then stretched her arms, her eyes on Natsuki the entire time. "You never told me what happened last night with Kanzaki either. Was he good in bed?"

Natsuki rolled her eyes and explained what had happened, well, what she was pretending had happened with Reito. She wasn't going to tell Nao the truth, especially now that she knew for certain Nao would always be more loyal to the pirate queen. Natsuki didn't fault her for it. After all, Natsuki hadn't known Nao long, at least not nearly as long as Nao had been a pirate on this ship with… with Shizuru.

Nao whistled when Natsuki had finished. "That sounds like one hell of a night. I'm kind of surprised it went so smoothly, to be honest… would've thought they'd have caught you or something."

Natsuki hummed in agreement. The plan _was _incredibly faulty and absolutely flawed. However, it _had _gone over pretty well. It was lucky that Natsuki had found Shizuru in the woods, with the aid of Duran. Next time, Natsuki thought, she will make sure Shizuru plans this stuff out with more details.

_Not like there will BE a next time._

Nao yawned and then leaned against the side of the boat. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to see if I can talk to Shizuru…_again,_" Natsuki said after a moment of thought. "I… I won't let her hurt the people on that ship."

"Well you better hurry," Nao said as she bent over the side of the ship to get a better view of how far the ship is in the distance. "It looks like it'll be here soon enough… I'm kind of surprised we haven't gotten our civilian clothing yet. Or the cloaks. I prefer the cloaks, it makes for a cooler entrance when we rip them off and display our pirate-ness, you know?"

Natsuki nodded, her hand on the hilt of her sword. "You should help me."

Nao let out a shrill laugh and then blinked when she saw Natsuki was serious. "You've got to be kidding, Kuga. I'm a pirate, I like doing what I do, why would I help you?" Before Natsuki could reply Nao added, "Besides, you can't convince Shizuru… this is what she does. She's the _Siren."_

Natsuki's grip tightened around her hilt. "We'll see," she growled under her breath as she headed towards the captain's cabin, ready for round two.

* * *

"How dare she?" Shizuru asked for what Tomoe thought was the 50th time. Shizuru was sitting on the edge of her bed, Tomoe sitting behind her. The quartermaster was holding Shizuru from behind, her head resting on the pirate queen's shoulder.

"How dare she what?" She asked while tightening her hold around Shizuru.

Shizuru didn't seem to notice, or mind, since she was used to this type of affection from Tomoe. The pirate queen stared stone-faced at her cabin door. "She asks me to join the crew and then she tries to convince me that I should not do what I _always _do. I am the pirate queen, am I not?" Shizuru asked as she turned her head to the left to look at the other woman leaning on her shoulder.

Tomoe nodded, leaned forward, and brushed her lips against Shizuru's before saying, "Yes you are."

Shizuru hesitated at the feeling of Tomoe's lips gently grazing hers and then she leaned forward and kissed Tomoe. It was brief and chaste and Shizuru didn't much care for it like she used to for some odd reason. She turned her head away afterwards and let out another dejected sigh.

Tomoe, cheeks slightly flushed, pouted a bit and then said, "She doesn't really want to join you, Shizuru. Obviously she's just saying that so that she's not treated like a prisoner anymore."

"This I know," Shizuru said quietly. "I am just so frustrated with her. Every time she says something to me I get confused… I feel different around her and I am afraid of… losing myself."

Tomoe coiled around Shizuru's body like a snake, moving her legs on either side of the sitting woman so that they wrapped around her torso. "I won't let you lose yourself, Captain Viola," she whispered into the captain's ear, liking the way Shizuru tensed as she tried to hold back a shiver.

The pirate queen continued staring straight ahead at her cabin door though she wasn't really _looking _at it—or anything—in particular. Why was she so angry all of a sudden? Surely she was overreacting? Should she not have expected Kuga to try and save the people on that ship?

She had known Natsuki long enough to know the girl had some odd noble _hero-_complex. Of course, Shizuru was making great progress in getting rid of it, though Natsuki still seemed to be clutching onto her ideals, as if she hadn't already gone against them. Had she not just killed a man the night before? Had she not let her fiancé die? Shizuru took Natsuki not seeming guilty as a good sign. Progress was being made. Goodbye _heroism, _and _hello _sadism. Or in other words, the wolf is thinking the lamb would make a good dinner, and Natsuki might not be able to hold it back much longer.

"I'll just have to show her how the pirate queen acts," Shizuru said after a moment. "She apparently does not remember the day I stole her, though it was not very long ago."

Tomoe moved her lips down Shizuru's neck and then kissed right where neck met shoulder. She hummed, loving the way Shizuru's skin tasted. "Shizuru we haven't…" she frowned, struggling for a way to word this. "We haven't… _had fun _for an entire week now… and I know you can find your fun elsewhere but you know I only like it when it's with you."

Shizuru glanced at Tomoe, her dark eyes calm and her expression serene. "Kannin na," she murmured quietly. "It has… been an interesting last few days…" _I cannot stop thinking about her, and only her. I am also holding back for you, Tomoe. Would it be fair of me to bed you when I cannot give you my undivided attention?_

Normally, Shizuru wouldn't care about undivided attention when sleeping around, but since this was Tomoe and one of her dearest friends she did.

Tomoe smiled and nodded before leaning forward to plant her lips against Shizuru's. Unfortunately, the pirate queen seemed to move her lips robotically, and Tomoe didn't like it. She pulled back and glared at the Siren. "It's _her _isn't it? Ever since she got here—"

Shizuru silenced Tomoe with a deep kiss, though this time it didn't _seem _fake. Tomoe was appeased, her eyes fluttering closed and a moan escaping her throat. She weaved her fingers into Shizuru's tawny mane and pulled the other woman's face closer to her own.

The door to the cabin opened.

Shizuru, startled, broke the kiss and, annoyed expression in place, turned to look at who had entered. "Miss Kuga…" Shizuru uttered with some surprise. She stayed where she was, Tomoe's legs and hands still wrapped around her.

Natsuki stood in the doorway, unsure if she should just leave or stay where she was and try and talk to the captain. The scene in front of her was not what she was expecting. In fact, the sight made her nauseous, like she had eaten something rotten. She didn't understand _why _exactly she felt this way. She figured it probably had to do with the fact that the pirate queen getting intimate with someone was just creepy. After all, the woman was a murderer! Tomoe herself was even creepier, Natsuki had decided, and that is probably why she felt speechless and seasick.

Shizuru's wine-red eyes watched Natsuki with the curiosity of a leopard that had never seen anything but the jungle. She gently removed herself from Tomoe's limbs and stood up. Tomoe, now royally pissed off, stood up as well, her arms folding over her chest as she eyed Natsuki with disdain. Her expression seemed to say, '_Great, now look what you did.'_

"Was there something you wanted?" Shizuru finally asked when Natsuki still stood, staring at them as if she were torn over something.

Natsuki snapped out of it and, shoving the discomfort deep within her, took a step into the cabin. The door closed behind her with a small click and she lifted her chin as to show she was not intimidated. "We need to talk."

A small infuriating smile crept its way onto Shizuru's face, causing Natsuki's jaw to tighten. Shizuru finally glanced at Tomoe and gestured to her, "You may leave, Tomoe," she said.

The quartermaster let out a sigh but nodded before turning and walking passed Natsuki towards the door. She was sure to hit the other girl's shoulder on her way out. Natsuki frowned but said nothing, not until she heard the door close shut behind her and the only sound in the room was Shizuru's boots upon the creaky floorboards.

"I apologize for, uh, interrupting you and… Tomoe," Natsuki started, thinking the calmer she was the easier this would be. She truly was not sorry for interrupting them at such a moment though a part of her wished she didn't find it so disturbing.

Shizuru waved at her dismissively then sat down upon her bed again, one slender leg crossing over the other. "Do not worry about it," Shizuru told her, her hands holding onto the edge of the bed as she peered at Natsuki. "There is always time to finish those sorts of things."

Pink tinted the prisoner's cheeks and she averted her gaze for only a second before returning it. She had to play as Shizuru's equal, someone to be taken seriously. "Vio—Shizuru… about that ship in the distance…"

Shizuru's expression darkened, her grip tightening on her bedding. "This again, Natsuki? Come, will you sit by me?"

Natsuki shook her head. "No, I… I'll be quick."

Shizuru smirked at the refusal. "This conversation will not happen unless you sit next to me." She patted the area where Tomoe had just been sitting.

Natsuki hesitated before grumbling and stalking over, her fists at her sides. She slowly sat down next to Shizuru and realized why she had been asked to sit so close.

Shizuru was a very intimidating woman, much more so when their faces were less than a foot apart, their legs touching slightly. Natsuki peered defiantly into those cardinal pools though she could feel herself slipping. "I um…" _Damn! I should've known better, _Natsuki thought as she racked her mind for something to say. It had been all clear in her head, written out and scripted wonderfully… and now, being so near… her mind blanked.

It must be the trickery of a siren!

The lips of the pirate queen formed a wickedly beautiful smile, and a hand came up to gently brush some hair from Natsuki's face. The girl swallowed hard and tried to refocus herself the second Shizuru's hand finished running through her dark locks.

"Yes?"

Natsuki inhaled, exhaled, and then decided to just wing it. "The ship in the distance is carrying innocent people that probably have nothing of worth to you," Natsuki tried, her voice much too quiet for her liking. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I'm just saying you shouldn't waste your time... imagine how long it'll take you to kill all those people. Wouldn't it just be easier to sail on by?" _Not to mention if you stop your ship for too long, Reito might end up accidently catching up to you and then I'm dead._

Shizuru held Natsuki with her steady gaze. She loved staring into those stormy eyes, loved how Natsuki seemed to be struggling and tripping with her words. "Yes, that is easier, though I suppose you don't really know how I do things do you? Do you think I'm just going to board the ship and have everyone on board slaughtered?"

Natsuki paused, thought about this, and then realized she really _didn't _know how the Siren worked. She had only experienced it once, and Nao _had _said that Shizuru liked to switch things up, be creative. The ship Natsuki was on had also been guarded by Takeda's royal guard… so maybe that changed the fate for the men on board as well.

Shizuru saw the wheels turning in Natsuki's head. She tilted her head slightly and continued, "How do you know I will sloppily murder all these people? How do you know I will even take anything from them?" She paused and then added in a whisper, "I do not just steal cargo."

Natsuki's brow furrowed cutely. "People? You'd steal people?"

Shizuru giggled at the adorable expression on Natsuki's face. "Darling, did I not steal you?"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Shizuru's 'back to business' face turned on and she turned to face the door. "Come in," she called.

In came Haruka and Yukino. They both looked a little surprised at Natsuki sitting next to Shizuru… on Shizuru's bed, but instantly seemed to move on.

Haruka was the first to speak. "The ship is nearing us, Captain. Most of the crew have been handed their civilian clothes or cloaks and are changing now. We're going with _'gorgeous women that survived a pirate attack' _right?"

Shizuru nodded and stood up. She then glanced at Natsuki and said, "Should you not be getting dressed as well?"

"Hell no," Natsuki replied as she stood up as well and looked between Haruka, Shizuru, and Yukino. "I will not be a part of this."

"Then you will not be a part of my crew," Shizuru replied calmly, as if she didn't care at all. She then turned and began to walk towards the exit. "You can walk yourself back to the brig then, correct?"

Natsuki bit her lower lip and let out a growl, "N-No. Fine. I'm not putting on a dress though. Those things are damned uncomfortable and the only good thing to come out of pirate life is that I don't have to wear them."

Shizuru turned around, winked at Natsuki, and then said, "I knew you would come through for me, Natsuki," before leaving the cabin. Haruka and Yukino glanced at Natsuki one more time before following after their captain.

Natsuki let out a groan. How did she get into this mess, again? And how did she manage to lose round two?

* * *

Shizuru pulled on her blood red cloak, the one she had worn the day she took Captain Ito's ship, the same day she ripped Natsuki from one world and placed her into the next. Standing on the bow was always Shizuru's job. She was, after all, the _fairest of them all, _and so she was always to be placed right where the target ship's crewmembers would see her.

A beautiful young woman wearing a red cloak and a distressed look on her divine face. Surely someone would feel a strong urge to save her.

They say most of the captains that see her know by now the warnings of the red-cloaked Siren, the one that looks like a beautiful, helpless damsel in distress but really turns into a deadly killer the second you let her onto your ship in an act of kindness. They say that even knowing of this woman, once they lay their eyes on her they come up with every excuse in the book, every justification they can make, to go and save her. Surely the chances of her being the Siren are low! Surely it's a coincidence that this beautiful woman is wearing a blood red cloak, just as the Siren is said to do. Surely that helpless woman would never harm a thing, she is much too beautiful to have an ounce of evil in her!

And these are the thoughts that got men killed, their ships looted, and their ships torched.

Shizuru stood right where the other ship could see her. Surely if they were using a spyglass they could make out her face, which was truly the only thing they needed to see to be under her spell. When the ship drew nearer, unable to resist her pull, she waved her arms calmly above her head, signaling that she needed help. Midori had slowed the _Kiyohime _in order to make it easier for the other ship to run alongside it. It would make boarding the ship that much easier.

Shizuru had been tempted to raise her crimson sails, though there was always the chance someone had heard she sailed under them and warn the captain of the possible danger of helping the 'drifting' ship.

Shizuru inwardly smiled when the ship a ways in the distance clearly changed its course, turning even more in the direction of Shizuru's ship.

_Perfect, _Shizuru thought.

Tomoe, clad in a teal cloak, appeared at her side. "Chie informed me that the other ship has changed its course. They're coming this way." She smiled and then added, "The victim ship is called the _Valentine."_

"Have Midori anchor the ship," Shizuru ordered. She then looked at the rest of her pirates. They were also clad like housewives, young maidens, innocent victims. Many wore cloaks to hide their pirate-clothing underneath, as well as their weapons. "Make sure Haruka is ready, just in case as usual. Tell her I want her with me when she is done setting the cannons up." A pause. "Where is Natsuki?"

Tomoe blinked and then looked around. She really had no idea. She had forgotten about the prisoner once she had left Shizuru's cabin. "I have no idea… should I find her?" _And if so, why should I find her? She has nothing to do with this. She'll just get in the way!_

Shizuru shook her head. "No… I suppose she will show up eventually." Shizuru then turned her predatory gaze upon the _Valentine _in the near distance. "Now help me signal our saviors."

* * *

Natsuki, sporting her hunting bow and back quiver full of arrows, paced back and forth along the side of the ship, her hands clasped behind her back and her eyes on the planks beneath her feet. Nao and Mai sat nearby, their backs resting against one of the cabin walls. Their eyes would move back and forth, following Natsuki's form.

Eventually Mai turned to Nao. "Is she always like this?"

Nao, not taking her eyes off Natsuki, drawled out a, "_Yuuuuup_."

Natsuki glanced at them and came to an abrupt stop. "What should I do?" She asked them.

Nao quirked a brow and Mai simply gave her a blank stare.

"Well that's not helpful," the captive muttered under her breath. She let out a dejected sigh and then said, "I feel like I can't do anything. I can't help the people on that ship and I refuse to help you pirates… I should just go back into the brig where I belong." She determined the last part with a dejected sigh.

Mai giggled a bit at Natsuki's crestfallen expression. When the dark-haired girl shot her a curious look the busty redhead just shook her head, an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm sorry, you're just so cute."

A frustrated growl was her response.

Nao rolled her eyes. "Why do you care? You don't even know those people."

"So? They have families, lives, places to go, lives to live… like me before I got stuck on this—"

"Right, because you would've _loooved _marrying Masashi, right? Settle down as the Princess of Zipang, have little baby Masashi's, living a looong life in a castle? Sounds fancy," Nao said, her face emotionless except for a tiny tinge of annoyance in her eyes.

Natsuki stared hard at Nao before she realized the redhead had a point. Maybe this life _was _better than the one she was going to. Sure, she was constantly being terrorized by pirates and missed her family dearly but at least she wasn't playing 'baby-maker' right now and she had never really been much into the whole 'baby' thing to begin with. Or the penis thing.

A small smile appeared on Nao's lips, making her look like the cat that ate the canary. "See? I'm totally right. Life may not be that great here but at least it's not boring."

Natsuki sighed and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah but I still have morals, unlike everyone else on this ship."

"Hardly," Nao muttered.

Before Natsuki could snap back the _other _redhead chimed in with, "It's hard the first few times. I know how you feel… but sometimes you have to look out for yourself and not think about other people."

"Aren't you here because of your sick brother? Is that not thinking of other people?"

Mai's expression darkened and she looked away. She barely knew this girl, how did she know already about Takumi?

Nao stood up and stretched her arms. "Well, whatever. Just accept that you can't do anything to help those people, Natsuki, just like how you couldn't save the people on the ship you were taken off of… or your fiancé. The sooner you realize this, the better." Nao then gave Natsuki a curt nod and headed off in the direction of the bow.

Natsuki felt ill when she thought off all those people she had failed. Shizuru had promised not to harm anyone if Natsuki agreed to go with her… so Natsuki agreed. Shizuru killed the men on board _anyways. _

_Wait, _Natsuki thought, _maybe Shizuru will accept some kind of bargain! _Hell, maybe she won't need to do anything at all if the other ship surrenders and gives everything to Shizuru. No harm done!

Natsuki wondered how she could care about people she never met when she had let her fiancé die. Maybe she was only a good person when it suited her. The thought made Natsuki depressed and she gave Mai a small, apologetic smile before turning and heading off to find Shizuru. Here goes round three.

* * *

Natsuki ended up pushing through the crowd of pirates. They'd all turn to look at her, annoyed expressions clear on their faces and then surprise when they realized who it was, not to mention what she was wearing. Natsuki was the only one not dressed in the civilian clothes or covered in a cloak (since many of the pirates had a hard time fighting in their dresses).

She ignored them and plowed through until she finally reached the last string of pirates, who she practically fell through in her push to the other side.

Finally she was at the end, the pirates behind her. She could see Shizuru wearing the same cloak she wore the day she captured Natsuki and Takeda, except that time she had been hunched over, pretending to be an old woman. This time she looked gorgeous with the long red hanging over her body. The hood was down, revealing her long flowing tresses and her dangerously beautiful face.

So Natsuki wasn't really all that surprised when she noticed the other ship trying to stop alongside the _Kiyohime, _sailors and civilian men looking over the side of the ship to catch a glimpse of the beautiful maiden (among many) that they were about to rescue.

Shizuru flashed the people on the other ship a dazzling smile and then waved. Natsuki watched in awe. She felt like she was having a flashback when a wooden platform, meant to serve as a bridge between the two ships, was lowered. She could see Captain Ito's face as he helped Shizuru—a woman he thought needed help—over that gangplank and then the surprise in his eyes as he was stabbed, murdered in cold blood. He had fallen into the sea, never to return home again because of Viola's greed.

Natsuki stayed still, fists forming at her sides as she watched a man walk across the wooden bridge and shake Shizuru's hand. Shizuru smiled at him, dazzled him, as her hand reached into her cloak for her sword. Every fiber in Natsuki's body told her to _move!_ Do something to save this poor fool from his untimely death at the hands of the Siren!

Instead she stood stock still, chewing on her lower lip as she considered stopping Shizuru.

Then again, if she interfered she could get Shizuru killed.

_But wait, isn't that the plan anyways? Holy crap I am confused and I have no idea—_

"Ara, ara, what a lovely ship you have," Shizuru was heard saying to the captain of the other ship. Her smile turned deadly as she drew out her cutlass. "Which is exactly why I shall be taking it."

With one swift motion the captain of the other ship had Shizuru's cutlass straight through his stomach, just as she had done to Captain Ito. It all happened so fast. The second Shizuru flung his body over the gangplank, her pirates had charged past her and onto the _Valentine._

"Line them up!" Shizuru yelled over the roar of her pirates 'war cries.' "Do not kill anyone," she added. It amazed Natsuki how she was able to sound demanding and powerful without sounding like she was screaming bloody murder. Everyone could hear her. Everyone would obey her.

_Do not kill anyone? _Natsuki wondered. Shizuru stood calmly on the bridge, in between both ships, as her pirates started rounding up the passengers on board the other ship. She sheathed her sword and glanced behind her, seeing Natsuki. Shizuru stared, her expression blank, at her captive. After a moment of silence Shizuru simply turned and walked onto the _Valentine._

Natsuki realized it was probably just her and a few other pirates still on the _Kiyohime, _so she quickly followed after, not daring to look down when she crossed over the wooden bridge.

The _Valentine _was in utter chaos. Pirates were dragging women and children to one area on the main deck while other pirates were fighting with sailors and the other travelers that put up fights. Most of the people had surrendered the second they saw the blood red of Shizuru's eyes, but there were apparently those less knowledgeable on the Siren and chose to fight instead.

Shizuru stood amidst it all, looking as calm as ever. Her hands were clasped behind her back, her sword had been sheathed, and her head was tilted back so that she could look at the blue sky whilst innocents panicked and screamed around her.

Natsuki stood nearby, transfixed by Captain Viola's stoic demeanor. How unperturbed, how statuesque, how incredibly _bored _Shizuru appeared. It was rather odd and gave Natsuki a strange, unpleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Nearby someone shrieked, and Shizuru's attention automatically shifted to where the sound came from. Natsuki watched as the Siren's face grew tense and she yelled, "I said do not harm any of them! If they put up a fight and refuse to surrender _then _you may throw them overboard. If they are resisting but unarmed I expect them to be kept alive."

Natsuki couldn't believe all this was happening _again. _Yet _again _she was absolutely helpless. It was sick, that some tiny part of her was entertained by all this, but most of all she was angry and felt pathetic.

"Viola!" Natsuki yelled, wishing her voice were as honey-sweet and smooth as Shizuru's when the woman raised her voice. Instead it was husky and demanding.

Shizuru simply turned around, a sleek brow lifting. "Yes?"

Natsuki approached the captain and grabbed her collar, which looked a tad odd since Shizuru had a few inches on Natsuki, especially with her boots on. Shizuru remained calm, seemingly not even noticing that Natsuki was trying to intimidate her.

"What _is_ this?" Natsuki demanded to know. "You're going to let them live? Is that why you're having them rounded up like cattle?"

Shizuru lifted her hand, wrapped it around the one gripped around her collar, and gently tugged it off. Natsuki let her hand fall though she never let her piercing gaze leave Shizuru's.

"Perhaps. Why are you so impatient?" _And why are you wearing your bow? Did I not return to you your sword earlier this morning? _Natsuki had her rapier sheathed at her side too, but Shizuru still didn't understand why she was wearing her bow. Wasn't that for hunting?

"Why are you so cruel?" Natsuki countered, though she just sounded exhausted and obviously did not want an answer.

Shizuru's lips twitched into a smirk. "Because it's fun," she answered, her tone suddenly cheery.

Natsuki sighed and followed after the pirate queen when she took off yet again. It was annoying having to try and keep up with her. Natsuki stopped just beside Shizuru and then turned to stare at the progress. All the passengers of the _Valentine _were all lined up in a row. They were shivering, trembling, and either too afraid to make eye contact or too afraid to look anywhere but at the pirates who held their lives in their blood-stained hands.

Natsuki looked from one terrified face to another to another. "They're afraid," she decided to point out, incase Shizuru wasn't as observant.

Shizuru was, and merely cast her captive a sidelong glance. "And you? Are you afraid?"

Natsuki hesitated before bringing her gaze to meet with Shizuru's red. "I wish I was."

Shizuru smiled and then faced the line of innocents once again. "Hello passengers of the ship _Valentine_." They all focused their terrified eyes on her. Some were trying to hide their shaking hands by clasping them together or hiding them behind their backs. Shizuru simply offered them all a warm smile, disarming them with her beauty. "Do you know who I am?" She asked, as if she were asking what the weather was like where they're from.

The passengers of the _Valentine _all looked confused, before one girl spoke up. "You… you're the Siren," she had said, her hands clasped at her chest and her face laced with worry and fear.

She had light brown hair that was down to her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She looked to be around Natsuki's age, maybe even younger. Natsuki also noticed that Shizuru was fixated on the girl that had spoken. Natsuki took a better look.

Oh. The girl was actually gorgeous.

She had fine features, smooth-looking skin, full, pink lips, and though it was under a cute dress Natsuki could tell she had a slim figure.

_Figures, _Natsuki mentally grumbled when Shizuru's eyes still hadn't moved from the girl in the line-up.

Shizuru looked like a lioness then, proud, strong, and like she was about to rip into her prey at any second. She ran her tongue over her lower lip—slowly—before offering the girl that had spoken a mischievous smile. "Yes. I am she." She glided forward, as if she were walking on air, and gently tilted the girl's face up with a finger to the chin. Her eyelids lowered, giving her a seductive look, and she eased the girl with her smile as she asked, "And who may you be?"

The girl's eyes widened when Shizuru's face was an inch from her own. Natsuki fidgeted a bit on her feet and then looked away… and then looked back again… and then looked away… and then again her eyes were upon Shizuru and the other girl.

The girl suddenly looked defiant, her eyes narrowing and her lips pursing into a thin line. "Why should I tell you my name?" She asked, and Natsuki nearly tripped over air… despite not even moving.

_Hey! _Natsuki barked in her head. _That's my line!_

Shizuru's eyes flickered with surprise and then amusement, and then desire. Natsuki had half-expected Shizuru to cast her at least a glance, but she hadn't. Shizuru's lips formed a devilish smirk and she cupped the girl's face with her palm. "If you don't tell me your name… then this girl will die," Shizuru then snapped her fingers and pointed to Natsuki.

Natsuki blinked. "Hey! What?" Tomoe stepped out of the crowd of pirates and aimed her pistol straight at Natsuki.

Natsuki blinked and then looked at Shizuru with shock but noticed that Shizuru didn't even glance in her direction.

Natsuki had no idea why she felt so betrayed. What had she expected from the Siren? Hadn't she been warned about this, the pirate queen and her many pets, how she gets bored with one and moves onto another? Reito had told her, Nao had told her, hell she could've guessed it herself with the way Shizuru behaves!

Still, it made Natsuki feel like an old toy, the one that used to be the favorite until a newer, cooler toy came along. For a second she didn't even care that Tomoe was pointing a gun at her. She sent the girl a look that said, '_Do whatever, I don't really care.'_

The girl's bright blue eyes flickered from Shizuru to Natsuki. She furrowed her brow and said, "Isn't she with you?" After all, this girl the Siren was threatening to kill had not been a passenger on the _Valentine _and was certainly dressed like a pirate, although the hunting bow on her back was an interesting accessory.

"And why does that matter? Is her life worth less than, say, the woman's standing next to you?" Shizuru asked, and she didn't need to snap her fingers for Tomoe to move her aim from Natsuki to the woman beside this girl. Natsuki felt relieved, but still glared at Shizuru.

The woman trembled and gave the girl a desperate look. "Please just tell her your name!" Surely the woman would've told the Siren the girl's name, but she wasn't stupid. If SHE told what the name was, the Siren would be displeased since she had specifically asked it from the girl herself.

"My name is Aoi, Aoi Senoh." Aoi delivered the line slowly, with dignity. She lifted her chin high and eyed Shizuru dead on.

_Heh, _Natsuki thought, _I lasted longer than THAT._

"You are quite lovely," Shizuru said after a moment, her eyes looking Aoi up and down. "You shall warm my bed tonight."

Natsuki had heard those words before, the 'warm my bed' part. Of course, that had never happened… not _really. _Natsuki instantly felt bad for this girl, and shot glares all around when the pirates chuckled. The only pirates not laughing were Haruka and Tomoe. Haruka looked bored and Tomoe looked annoyed.

Natsuki finally strode forward and, to the shock and awe of everyone on board the ship, gripped Shizuru's forearm and pulled her away from the girl named Aoi.

Shizuru's red eyes flashed dangerously as she pierced into Natsuki's eyes. "_What _is it?" She asked, her jaw tight.

Natsuki's emeralds were just as intense as she replied, "You can take whatever loot they have but I will _not _let you take another captive."

Shizuru smirked. "Jealous?"

A huff. "Yeah right, you wish."

Shizuru gave Natsuki a searching look before saying, "We will see."

Natsuki hated it when Shizuru said that. She knew by now that 'we will see' meant 'you're not getting what you want, but hopefully you will shut up long enough for me to get what _I _want.'

Shizuru offered Natsuki some type of smile that Natsuki figured was supposed to be reassuring before she spun and headed back towards Aoi. Natsuki's lips pursed into a thin line and she turned away from Shizuru talking up Aoi to instead examine the surrounding area.

Nothing much had changed. Shizuru's pirates were all around, surrounding the passengers that were all lined up like dominos. The pirates' weapons were drawn and their expressions were warning signs.

_Try and run for it and we'll kill you, there's nowhere to go where we won't catch you, except overboard of course._

Haruka on the other hand appeared to be more nonchalant. Her arms were folded over her chest and she didn't seem to be very _into _what was going on. In fact she looked like she was dying to tap her foot impatiently in order to get Shizuru's attention away from Aoi and back to the task at hand.

Natsuki had to agree with Haruka. She worried what would happen if Shizuru kept the _Kiyohime _anchored for too long. Would Reito's ship catch up or does he only try and catch up during the nighttime? Natsuki's mood significantly darkened as she remembered Reito and she reminded herself that she had no other choice. She _had _to agree to what he said! It was that or die. She was merely picking the lesser of the two evils, there was no _good _choice!

Nao was nearby as well, though she was busy holding her sword to a sailor's throat. Chie and Midori were probably back on the _Kiyohime, _since they couldn't really leave the helm for long.

Natsuki hesitated before bringing her gaze back to Shizuru and Aoi. The Siren had her hand on Aoi's cheek and was peering deeply into her eyes. Natsuki made a face at the display. She knew the look in Aoi's doe-like eyes. She was absolutely taken with the Siren. Natsuki couldn't blame her. She remembered being just as mesmerized by Shizuru, even when she was sure the woman was going to kill her.

_Poor girl doesn't stand a chance, _Natsuki thought when Aoi's lips parted slightly in what was probably a small gasp. Natsuki wondered what Shizuru had done to get such a reaction from the girl. It probably wasn't polite, though Aoi clearly didn't seem to mind since she was now blushing furiously and weakly attempting to break eye contact with the Siren.

Shizuru's lips drew nearer to Aoi's, and Natsuki was only able to tear her eyes away when the pirates nearby chuckled, just like they had done the first day Shizuru had toyed with her on Captain Ito's ship.

Aoi was completely dazed, and Natsuki could tell she was wound tightly in the Siren's spell. Shizuru hadn't kissed Aoi but she had gotten very close and was moving her lips, likely speaking sweet nothings. Sweet every things. Natsuki couldn't hear what Shizuru was whispering to the girl but she knew it was probably what was making Aoi look so flustered.

And then Natsuki noticed two interesting things. The first thing, not as interesting as the second but still noteworthy, was Chie's sudden appearance. She was standing near Nao and, like the rest of the pirates, was focused on their captain's actions. Instead of looking amused like the rest of the crew she seemed confused about something. Confused and then disappointed.

The second interesting thing was the man standing next to Aoi on her other side. Natsuki had noticed his face getting redder the longer Shizuru toyed with Aoi next to him. He could likely hear everything the Siren was whispering. His fists clenched at his sides and his nostrils flared. Natsuki then noticed his hand reaching towards his lower back. The dark-haired girl suddenly wondered what he had snuck under his belt.

Natsuki stepped closer to Shizuru, and then closer again. She kept her eyes on the suspicious man, not liking how he appeared to be restraining himself from doing something not so intelligent.

Shizuru suddenly turned and told her pirates, "Take this girl to my room." Two pirates moved forward to grab Aoi and Shizuru met Natsuki's gaze before correcting herself, "I meant the brig. Take her to the brig."

Aoi quickly sent the man beside her a panicky look as the pirates approached to take her away.

With a yell, the man pulled out a dagger from behind his back and charged towards Shizuru. "YOU WON'T TAKE HER!" He yelled. Shizuru quickly turned around but she had her weapons sheathed and wasn't expecting an attack from behind. When she was facing the man she was surprised to see that he had stopped approaching. The dagger fell from the man's hand and instead he fell forward towards her, gripped onto Shizuru's arms, stared at her with eyes full of anguish and rage, and then dropped to the ground, dead.

It took Shizuru a good thirty seconds before realizing the man had an arrow sticking out of his side, right through the left side of his ribcage where it must have pierced his heart and killed him within seconds. Shizuru stared, stunned at the body at her feet. Aoi let out a cry and dropped to her knees before lying across his corpse and weeping.

"No!" Aoi sobbed, her pretty blue eyes quickly filling with tears.

Shizuru slowly turned her head to stare at Natsuki, who was breathing heavily and fixated on the scene at Shizuru's feet. Shizuru stepped in front of Natsuki's view, blocking the girl from seeing Aoi's suffering over the man Natsuki had just killed in order to save Shizuru's life.

Crimson willed green to meet her yet those eyes just stared at the ground beneath Shizuru's feet. "Natsuki," Shizuru cooed after a moment, her tone and eyes as soft as she could make them.

The girl didn't even acknowledge that her name had been called. She just continued staring. The bow was still in her hand, clutched so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"That was a nice shot," Tomoe said when it become clear that no one was saying anything. She was also getting sick of hearing Aoi wailing, not to mention the other _Valentine _passengers whimpering in fear now that one of their own had been killed right in front of them.

Shizuru licked her lips. "Indeed."

Aoi stood up from behind Shizuru and shot dagger eyes at Natsuki. "You killed him! You _killed _him!" She yelled angrily, her hands balling into fists at her sides. At this Natsuki seemed to react, and her eyes flickered to meet with Aoi's blue. Aoi continued, now pointing an accusing finger in Natsuki's direction. "You shot him! He was a father! My uncle! A great, loving man! You _murdered _him!"

Natsuki flinched at everything Aoi was saying.

Shizuru saw this, turned, grabbed Aoi's collar (silencing her up _real _nice) and snarled, "If I wanted you to talk I would have told you to do so." She then flung Aoi into the arms of Chie. Crimson met Chie's confused brown and said, "Take her to the brig. Gag her if you must, but I want her _quiet. _Is that understood?"

Chie nodded hastily and gently helped Aoi into a standing position before pulling her towards the _Kiyohime. _

Shizuru looked at all her pirates and said, "Steal the cargo. Leave them their food and anything else they may need for a few day long journey." She glanced at Natsuki, who was still as frozen as a statue. Shizuru frowned a bit before adding, "And let everyone on board _live."_

Unfortunately, this got no response from Natsuki, but Shizuru's pirates murmured amongst themselves. Shizuru was going to let these people _live? _That was so rare! Just like how she let those women and children go on that ship they had stolen the Kuga girl from. What was going on?

The pirates split themselves into two groups, the guards and the pillagers. The guards group was relatively small. It didn't take many armed women to keep a bunch of unarmed people in line. The rest moved through the _Valentine, _stealing whatever looked to be of value but leaving anything that might be a necessity for the people on board.

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's sleeve and began tugging the girl back towards the _Kiyohime. _

* * *

Two minutes later and Natsuki was lying down on Shizuru's bed, unmoving and unresponsive. Shizuru paced back and forth in her cabin, shooting Natsuki glances every few seconds, not sure what to say. Natsuki seemed to be completely out of it. She stared up at Shizuru's ceiling, her hands folded behind her head and her legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

"I killed him," Natsuki finally uttered. It was so quiet Shizuru almost hadn't heard it, but she had, and she came to an abrupt halt mid-pace.

"You saved my life," she corrected, gliding towards Natsuki and sitting down beside the girl. She leaned nearer and gently stroked Natsuki's hair. "I do not understand why," _and a part of me thinks you shouldn't have, "_but you saved me." _Again. _

Natsuki's eyes fluttered closed, not caring that she was enjoying the feeling of Shizuru's slender fingers running through her dark hair. "I… I don't know what I was thinking," Natsuki said quietly, her brow furrowing as if she were seeing something confusing in her mind. "I saw you turn around and he pulled out this dagger and I just… my hands just grabbed my bow and an arrow and the next thing I know he's on the ground, dead."

Shizuru listened, feeling somewhat sick that Natsuki's wolf had been unleashed but also somewhat relieved. Maybe she'd be easier to deal with now that they had more in common.

"You did not do a bad thing," Shizuru lied, her voice soft and as soothing as her hands.

Natsuki shivered and felt tears sting her eyes. What was happening to her? First she lets Takeda die, then she agrees to kill Shizuru for Reito and now she's killing the people she's been trying so hard to save?

_What's wrong with me?_

"I'm turning into a monster," Natsuki concluded somberly, the tears finally finding release and beginning to spill down her cheeks. Her voice was surprisingly unwavering and Shizuru found herself transfixed by the tears rolling over the curve of a porcelain cheek.

"Kannin na," Shizuru whispered, her fingers wiping away a tear and then leaning closer, hoping Natsuki would open her eyes. "I never wanted you to feel this way," she said quietly. "I know what it is like, and it is not pleasant." Shizuru knew Natsuki had killed before, but she also knew this time was different. Natsuki had killed pirates, her asshole of a fiancé (indirectly) and a bastard pirate Reito. Now she had killed some child's father, Aoi's uncle, a man trying to save his niece from being taken away by an evil pirate queen.

Something with that last picture was just so wrong compared to the others, it was backwards.

Shizuru remembered her own first kill well. Anh had forced it, of course. Shizuru had wanted nothing to do with it. The first victim was a boy the same age as Shizuru at the time. Shizuru had been newly turned 18, Natsuki's age. They had just taken over a ship and Anh had ordered all the men killed. This boy, clearly misinterpreting the situation when Anh began making her way towards Shizuru, jumped in front of Shizuru in her defense. He brandished a dagger and waved it in front of him, warding Anh away from Shizuru.

Anh had looked passed the boy, giving Shizuru a lazy look that said, '_End him while he still thinks he's being heroic.'_

Shizuru had hesitated… but she had eventually come up behind her would-be savior and slit his throat.

She would never forget his eyes, the way his words were drowned out by blood gurgling up his throat, the way Anh tilted her head back and laughed before patting Shizuru on the back and leading the silent princess to her new home once more. Shizuru had prematurely ended this boy's life, despite him coming to her defense, not knowing she was part of the pirate crew.

After all, someone that beautiful couldn't be so twisted on the inside, right?

_At least, _Shizuru thought, _Natsuki's kill had somewhat more nobility than mine. She saved me from being killed… whereas I killed a boy that Anh could have easily taken care of herself. I killed him because she told me to, not because she needed me to._

In a way Natsuki had also saved the rest of the passengers. Shizuru was certain she was going to sink the ship—with everyone on it—besides Aoi who she had wanted to take as a prisoner. When she saw what Natsuki had done and how torn up the girl was about it she quickly decided to let everyone on board live. Maybe she could start doing that regularly from now on. It was less work if she didn't have to torch every ship she intercepted.

Natsuki turned to glance at Shizuru. The Siren was watching her silently, as if searching for something.

Shizuru was happy to see the tears had stopped flowing, at least for the most part. Natsuki's cheeks were still wet and her eyes were a bit red and puffy. The Siren lay down next to Natsuki, sideways so that she could peer down at Natsuki, who was lying on her back still.

"Shizuru, why do you do what you do? Who are you? Where are you from?"

Shizuru's mind went fuzzy at those types of questions. She averted her eyes from Natsuki's steady gaze and replied with, "It is who I am."

Natsuki looked displeased by this answer and she frowned, clearly wanting Shizuru to dish out details. She obviously needed a distraction. "I don't believe that," she said after a moment. "No one is _born _this way. They're created, molded."

Shizuru quite enjoyed the intense look Natsuki was giving her. It made her feel a flash of desire, like someone was fanning the flame inside her. "I suppose that is true." Shizuru paused before adding, "I grew up in Cardair."

"I know," Natsuki mumbled. "The accent."

Shizuru smirked but nodded. "Yes. And I was of, um, I suppose noble blood one could say."

Natsuki's eyes widened. "Like you were related to the royal family of Cardair or… just some other noble bloodline?"

"The latter," Shizuru lied. She shifted into a position mimicking Natsuki's, on her back and staring upwards. Their shoulders were touching and Shizuru felt quite content despite knowing she left her entire pirate crew to their own devices while plundering a ship.

"Oh." She couldn't remember any Cardair nobility named _Viola, _though she couldn't even remember the royal family's last name either. F-something? Natsuki mostly knew the Zipang and Artai royal families and nobility. Cardair had always been a more private nation, and so Natsuki never really found information about it so important. "And how did you know Nao?"

"Nao was my… good friend… she lived nearby. A servant girl, I suppose."

Natsuki turned her head again and admired Shizuru's profile. "A servant girl? Nao?" Despite the shitty day Natsuki was having, she found the image of Nao in a servant girl outfit hilarious. It even made her forget she had just murdered a relatively innocent man.

Shizuru smiled fondly at the memories. "Yes her mother was my mother's head servant, and so Nao became mine. She was more like my friend, refusing to do what I told her to. She'd call me bossy when I demanded we play games my way." Shizuru chuckled. "No one ever used to call me bossy." They didn't dare.

Natsuki smiled when she noticed the genuine one on Shizuru's face. She looked so human, so normal then. Beautifully content, happily fond. That's how she looked. It warmed Natsuki up on the inside. It was surprising how a talk with a bloodthirsty murderer could cheer Natsuki up, but then again nothing really surprised her much these days.

"I figured you were from a nice family," Natsuki said, still trying to discreetly examine Shizuru's face from the corner of her eye. "You can read, you can write… not to mention you walk around like you're some type of princess."

At that Shizuru turned to face Natsuki, and caught her peeking despite the girl's quick attempt to avert her gaze. Deciding to be nice, Shizuru didn't comment on it, and instead said, "I walk around like a princess?"

Pink had spread across Natsuki's cheeks, though the girl was staring straight upwards by this point. "Yeah," Natsuki replied lamely. "Like you own the place."

"I _do_ own the place."

_Now _Natsuki turned her head, giving Shizuru a good clear view of her '_Yeah, yeah you know what I mean' _face.

A wry smile appeared on Shizuru's lips and she shifted a bit, making it so that their arms were now more than just touching, and were instead pressing together as they lay side-by-side. Suddenly her face became very serious. "Natsuki I would like to thank you for saving me earlier. Ookini. Without you I would surely be dead, or at least injured."

Natsuki stared into rubies as if trying to decipher something. The way Shizuru was being now was so… easy. Fun. Sweet, one could say. Natsuki was suddenly overcome with guilt again and her expression significantly darkened. She averted her gaze once more from Shizuru's and peered blankly up at the ceiling.

The Siren continued watching Natsuki with interest, wondering if the girl would start crying again. When Natsuki didn't say anything, Shizuru said quietly, "I know what it feels like… what you are feeling now. It is unpleasant." Natsuki merely huffed, as if to say Shizuru had no idea what she felt like. This only made Shizuru angry, as she had suffered what Natsuki was going through now but ten times worse and probably more frequently, though it had been a while since she allowed herself to feel such a way.

"Come," Shizuru said as she sat up. Natsuki glanced at her, a questioning look in her beautiful eyes. Shizuru smiled fondly at her and then signaled to Natsuki to follow her with a beckoning finger. "I will take your mind off of it."

Natsuki sincerely doubted that was going to happen. She knew for a fact that no matter what Shizuru had in mind that she'd still see that man's face in her mind and still hear the lament of his niece as she lay strewn across his body and trembling with sorrow.

Shizuru sighed when Natsuki didn't make a move to get up and so she grabbed Natsuki's arm and tugged. Natsuki let out a grunt but allowed herself to be tugged up. She peered at Shizuru through narrowed eyes before sighing and standing up off the bed. Shizuru followed suit and then wrapped her hand around Natsuki's.

Natsuki grumbled something inaudible and took her hand back from Shizuru's, but agreed to follow the Captain out of the room.

* * *

Shizuru had led them to a free space on board the Kiyohime. The pirates had finished taking what they needed on the _Valentine _and reported that there wasn't much to find. However, they _had _found a very expensive looking statue of a lion, and so they told Shizuru it was down in the cargo hold. When Shizuru inquired about the prisoner the pirates reported that the girl was in the brig, in Natsuki's cell.

Shizuru had smiled, glanced at Natsuki, and purred, "I suppose you will have to spend the night with me again."

Her response was a panicked, "No!" which only made her giggle into her hand before Shizuru drew her cutlass.

Natsuki took a step back and then met Shizuru's gaze. "What are you doing?" She asked, her tone laced with nervousness though her own hand was twitching to draw her rapier.

The Siren simply glanced down at her cutlass, frowned at it, and then stopped one of her pirates walking by. They exchanged a few words before they switched weapons. Shizuru took the pirate's rapier and gave her cutlass in exchange. Natsuki could tell Shizuru would ask for her cutlass back later, since it was clearly a beautifully designed and superior weapon.

Shizuru then turned to face Natsuki again, her new rapier in her hands. She lifted a sleek brow and then offered Natsuki a slow smile. "Will you teach me how to use this sword?" She requested, her voice smooth and rich.

Natsuki felt a strange feeling in her stomach. It was both pleasant and unpleasant and she did not know where it came from. It could be her instincts telling her to run from Shizuru's predatory gaze or it could be the look the older woman was giving her. Natsuki wasn't quite sure.

"I could…" Natsuki said after a moment, realizing she could strike some sort of bargain with Shizuru. "But only if I get my room in the brig back."

Shizuru appeared crestfallen and a tiny pout appeared on her lips. "You do not wish to spend the nights with me?" She paused then added, "You seemed to enjoy my bed last night…"

A few wandering pirates nearby snickered, causing Natsuki to turn bright red and then stammer that it '_wasn't what it sounded like!' _

Midori appeared just in time to save Natsuki. She gave Shizuru a mock salute and declared, "Ship is ready to set sail again, Captain!"

Shizuru appeared stoic again, though pleased. "Thank you, Midori," she said. "Please continue our journey." Midori nodded, turned, and walked towards the helm again.

Natsuki exhaled slowly and then said, "So you let everyone on that ship live, huh?"

Shizuru, seemingly gaining color and some type of liveliness that disappeared when she spoke to her pirates, shot Natsuki a sidelong glance and nodded. "I thought it would be best."

The captive's lips molded into a smirk. "Oh really? You thought it would be best?"

Shizuru turned her body to face Natsuki's again and she tilted her head slightly to the side, enjoying how playful Natsuki seemed despite being upset moments ago. "Yes," she said, her own lips mimicking Natsuki's of their own free will, "I suppose there was this bit of _nagging _that played a part in it." Shizuru fought back a chuckle when Natsuki made a face.

"Are you calling me a nag?"

"Perhaps," Shizuru couldn't hold back her mirth much longer and she began giggling into her hand. "My, my, Natsuki's expressions are so colorful…"

Natsuki fought back a pout and huffed instead, folding her arms over her chest and appearing indignant. "Whatever."

Shizuru only laughed harder at the display. Natsuki was like a child pretending to be ten years older than she actually was, or at least, this is how it appeared.

"H-Hey," Natsuki whined, her arms falling to her sides as she gave up her act. "Stop laughing. What's so funny?"

Shizuru came down from her mirth though her dark eyes twinkled with the remnants of her amusement. "Yes, yes. Kannin na. You were going to teach me how to use this, correct?"

"I only said if you let me sleep in the brig."

Shizuru sighed and ran her hand through her tawny tresses. She appeared exhausted then. "Miss Senoh is staying in the brig," she stated calmly, seemingly more like the Siren once again. Natsuki thought it had to do with the way she said 'miss' and how calm and nonchalant she always seemed. "Unless you want to stay with the rest of the crew, all cramped and smelly down in the crew's quarters…"

Natsuki frowned, her eyes narrowing. "I know for a fact that there are _two _cells down in the brig. Remember? My _fiancé _was in one and I was in the other?"

Natsuki smiled when Shizuru quickly hid her disappointment behind a blank stare. She knew she had the pirate queen there.

Shizuru finally let out a sigh. "I suppose if you want to sleep next to the woman whose uncle you killed…"

Natsuki visibly paled, and Shizuru felt a stab of regret at such a low blow. The girl seemed to shrink back into herself, and she averted her gaze from Shizuru's to the planks below their feet. Shizuru inwardly frowned and then stepped forward. "Kannin na—"

"Stop apologizing," Natsuki growled, cutting her off and lifting her now piercing gaze to meet Shizuru. "You've apologized so many times today and its… well it freaks me out a bit! Once is enough. I get it."

Shizuru closed her mouth and peered at Natsuki with curiosity. _Had _she been apologizing often? She found the thought both frightening and somewhat joyous. The Siren does not and _should _not apologize for _anything. _Ever. Unless it is in jest, like _kannin na for slaughtering your entire family. _

So it was a completely interesting fact to Shizuru, who hadn't even noticed she'd been doing it. When _was _the last time Shizuru had apologized for anything? And meant it? She was sure this would have enraged her a few weeks ago. She held true to the belief that the Siren shouldn't apologize ever, just as Anh had taught her. Now she was slightly… proud of herself.

_What is wrong with me? _Shizuru wondered, though she remained ever serene on the surface.

"I suppose we will talk about this later," Shizuru said after a moment. She lifted her rapier and pointed it at Natsuki. "Will Natsuki get along with the lesson?"

They both felt the ship lurch beneath them, and soon the _Kiyohime _was moving yet again. Natsuki was relieved though she wouldn't show it on the surface. It was as if a huge stone had been lifted off her chest. Every second the _Kiyohime _had been anchored she feared Reito's ship would come into view. It hadn't, and so she was safe. The _Valentine _and the still alive passengers on board were continuing their journey once more, though they were still obviously depressed about losing two passengers and having their valuables stolen.

Natsuki sheathed her rapier and then walked towards Shizuru. The Cardair woman felt her desire flare up again in her chest at the way Natsuki moved, like a wild animal proudly striding through the jungle. Those eyes were absolutely feral as well, and they always had been though Shizuru thought they looked even more untamed since they first met.

"Your footing is all wrong," Natsuki said, looking down at Shizuru's legs. "You should turn your body sideways and spread your feet apart more. Your dominant foot should be in front and your other should be more in the back so you can easily slide forwards and backwards. Whichever hand you're holding your sword with, you should put that foot forward."

Shizuru blinked and then tried to get into the position Natsuki described. This failed miserably, of course, and Natsuki hesitated before putting her hands on Shizuru's hips and gently turning her body in the right direction. Shizuru hid a smile and said nothing as she allowed Natsuki's hands to move her around like a toy.

The pirates walking around the ship either stopped to watch or would look over in interest before continuing whatever task they were doing before.

Natsuki smiled, satisfied with Shizuru's new stance. With her hands on her hips, Natsuki walked around Shizuru, examining her form. "Not bad. You should move your other hand up behind you; it'll help balance you out. Can you memorize that?"

Shizuru gave Natsuki a look that said, '_Of course.'_

Natsuki resisted the urge to roll her eyes and then said, "Now lift up the rapier. Rapiers are thrusting weapons and are good for quick kills rather than messy slashing like your cutlass."

Shizuru frowned at that. "I quite like my cutlass."

"Yeah, yeah, it's pretty and a classic 'pirate' weapon but you'd look great with a rapier. It fits the whole elegance thing you have going on."

Shizuru's eyes widened a fraction and she felt her cheeks heat, much to her horror. She cleared her throat, hoping that would stop the forming blush on her face. It didn't work. She could tell because Natsuki was giving her a quizzical look, as if asking why she was blushing.

Natsuki liked it when she got Shizuru to blush. It was like seeing a lioness look shy, so odd but… kind of cute. Shizuru looked almost like Toru then, and Natsuki's mind fuzzed.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru questioned when the girl continued staring at her, dazed. Shizuru came out of the stance and continued watching Natsuki with some concern. "Are you alright?"

Natsuki was seeing silver hair in her mind, long and wavy and beautiful. She could see those smoldering amber eyes, deep and as dark as they were light. Then those lips, full and forming a small smirk whenever they were near, just before they pressed themselves against Natsuki's. She could still taste them, spicy and hot.

Shizuru said nothing now, absolutely confused as to why Natsuki's eyes were now closed and she appeared to be asleep while standing. Normally Shizuru would find something like this amusing but for some reason it made her uncomfortable.

Finally a sliver of green appeared as Natsuki peered at Shizuru. Shizuru stared back, her brow furrowing only slightly when Natsuki didn't say a thing.

Natsuki slowly snapped out of it, and the face of a smirking Toru suddenly morphed back to Shizuru's face, which was staring at her with confusion. Natsuki's eyes widened and she blushed before grumbling, "Sorry I… I don't know what just happened. I got dizzy."

Shizuru stepped forward and gripped Natsuki's shoulder, as if to keep her steady. "Are you alright? Do you want to lie down?" She asked quietly, trying desperately to keep the concern from her voice in case a nearby pirate heard.

Natsuki stared into Shizuru's eyes, wondering why Shizuru reminded her of Toru. After all, they did not have much in common. Or did they? It was somewhat upsetting, since Natsuki liked to pretend she disliked Shizuru. Or at least the Siren, since Shizuru seemed to be completely different than the way she appeared to the rest of her crew. Natsuki was only just beginning to realize this, and it confused her to no end.

It could be the long hair? Or the beautiful eyes…? Or maybe it was their lips, or the way both women seemed to walk around like everyone was below them. They both seemed to have the attitude down, not to mention the great figure. Natsuki pondered this some more, wondering if she found those things attractive. That would be a problem, she realized with an uncomfortable feeling growing in the pit of her stomach, because Shizuru fit the description to a T and she wasn't stupid, she noticed that she sought Shizuru out several times that day despite claiming to not like the captain. Natsuki began to wonder, with some fear, if she had even cared about the passengers on the _Valentine _at all or if she had simply wanted Shizuru's attention.

_Oh dear god, _Natsuki thought with an inward cringe. _Please, please, please tell me I'm not beginning to like this woman…_

Shizuru's cardinal eyes peered deeply into Natsuki's green, making Natsuki's knees feel weak.

_Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. _

"Is everything alright?" She asked, her Cardair accent making Natsuki's head spin.

"I need to… I have to go," Natsuki said quickly, and she turned to make her quick escape.

A hand on her forearm stopped her and spun her around again. Shizuru was now watching her through narrowed eyes, as if searching Natsuki's soul. "What is the rush?" Shizuru asked, her tone soft and caressing.

Natsuki tugged her arm away rather violently and took a step back, staring at Shizuru through angry eyes though she felt no anger, had nothing to be angry about. "Don't touch me," she said with no hostility though it still caused Shizuru to straighten and look deflated. "I… we can continue this later, right? I have to go feed Duran…" _Lame, lame, lame._

Shizuru gave her a small nod, the rest of her expression made of stone. "Go feed your bird, then," she replied quietly before turning and stalking off, her rapier being sheathed.

Natsuki let out a breath. Her heart was racing and she had no idea what had just happened. Why had she just panicked like that? Because of her weird Toru flashback?

Natsuki was certain she had angered Shizuru, or had at least confused the captain immensely. She sheathed her sword and stood where she was for a few seconds, watching as Tomoe intercepted Shizuru a few yards away. Tomoe interlocked her arm with Shizuru and led the older woman towards the captain's quarters. Natsuki's lips twitched before she turned and headed towards the hatch near the middle of the ship that led down into the hull.

* * *

Mai handed Natsuki a jug full of ale and then leaned over the counter, propped on her elbows. "So… Artai huh? I never heard of Aries."

Natsuki took a sip of the ale and looked around. "I'm not surprised. Aries is a small fishing town… there's really not much going on except fishing and a few small town activities. We hardly had any protection, just a small militia that we never needed."

Mai nodded, interested in Natsuki's old life but also curious about how she was adjusting. "So how are you liking pirate life so far? I guess you succeeded in saving those passengers on the _Valentine."_

Natsuki brought her gaze back to the redhead and frowned a bit before finally staring down into her cup, as if she were ashamed of something. "Pirate life is okay. I didn't save their lives… Shizuru did."

Mai made no comment on Natsuki already being on a first-name basis with the captain. Instead she refilled Natsuki's jug and then looked around the near-empty galley. Usually this area was full of pirates wanting to get drunk. Shiho helped Mai out often, acting as some kind of waitress. Right now, however, the galley was nearly empty save for Natsuki and a few pirates sitting at one of the wooden tables in the back. Mai figured it had to do with tonight being a party night, like most nights. After a successful "pirate-outing" the pirates all liked to get drunk and play music all night. She figured they must be saving their energy for tonight.

"I heard you saved Captain Viola though," Mai pointed out. Her eyes sparkled and she looked absolutely impressed. "How'd that happen?"

"I… well I had my bow on and I saw this guy…" Natsuki fumbled a bit with her mug, switching it between her hands before lifting her eyes to meet with Mai's excited amethysts. "It was more like reflexes than me wanting to save her or anything," she explained. "I saw him attack and I fired without thinking."

Mai pouted a bit at that. "So you didn't mean to kill him?"

Natsuki had. She had meant to kill him in order to protect Shizuru. "I don't know," she said after a moment. "It just happened. One second he's alive and the next he's… not. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure!" Mai leaned closer to Natsuki and whispered, "I heard Shizuru's got a new prisoner down in the brig. You're kind of lucky," she drew back and pulled a rag out from behind the counter. She began rigorously scrubbing the wooden countertop. "I can't believe you actually made it to pirate status."

"I'm not pirate status, I'm in trial mode," Natsuki clarified. She sighed a bit before adding, "And I feel bad for that girl, Aoi I think is her name. Aoi Senoh."

"Last name doesn't seem familiar. I doubt she's another bride-to-be like you were," Mai said before she quickly covered her mouth with her hands, the rag falling to the counter top. "Oh I'm so sorry, Natsuki! I didn't think when I said that!" She hadn't meant to bring up Takeda. Maybe Natsuki wasn't over it yet! Mai wouldn't know, since she didn't really know Natsuki all that well.

Natsuki frowned a bit, reminded of yet another man she had killed. She knew what had happened earlier that day would come back in full force to drive her mad with guilt, so she took a large gulp of ale and wiped at her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

Mai looked displeased with this, and handed Natsuki a napkin. "You're going to ruin your white shirt!"

She received a sheepish grin and a mumbled 'thanks' in return.

"I am grateful for the drink but do you have any extra meat lying around? I have to feed my bird."

Mai placed a finger to her chin and looked towards the ceiling, as if she'd find the answer there. She then brought her finger down and gave Natsuki a happy nod. "Mm-hm! Hold on, one second. I have to go into the back."

Mai disappeared behind a door for a minute and then returned holding a tiny pouch. "I put some scraps in here. Is that alright?"

Natsuki stood up off the stool and nodded, taking the small pouch from the busty girl and hooking it to her belt. She offered Mai a small smile and a nod. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Come on by whenever you feel like it, I get bored down here."

Natsuki chuckled and said she would. She quite enjoyed Mai's company… she seemed less violent and psychotic as everyone else on board.

* * *

Natsuki eventually found herself in front of the door leading down into the dark and gross brig. Damn it. She forgot Aoi was down there with Duran. Natsuki reached for the handle and then paused, her hand an inch away. She couldn't do it. She couldn't go down there and face that girl, not after what she had done…

And the worst part of this was that Natsuki should've been this girl's ally. After all, they were both captives on the Siren's ship, they could relate!

"What's the hold up there, Kuga?" Haruka asked as she came to a stop beside Natsuki. She glanced at the dark-haired girl and then the brig's door-handle. "You going down into the brig?"

Natsuki blinked and then glanced at the blonde woman. Haruka interested Natsuki quite a bit. She seemed loud and over-excitable but she also seemed to be one of the few pirates on board that didn't take the captain's orders lying down. Shizuru too seemed to enjoy Haruka's company, and seemed to find the blonde amusing.

"I uh, well no. I need my bird but he's down there and so is—"

"That new young thing Shizuru picked up today, huh?" Haruka rolled her eyes. "That crazy Cardair woman. I swear it's like each time she picks up a new playmate they get younger by two years. Then again, girls get married off at 14 these days don't they?"

Natsuki frowned at that. If that were true, then that'd make Aoi around 16. She didn't _look _16. She looked to be around Natsuki's age, maybe a year younger… which would make her 17, Natsuki realized with an inward groan. _Geez, Shizuru. Way to cradle rob. _How old was Shizuru anyways? Natsuki figured she must be twenty-something. If she had previously been told, she had already forgotten the exact number.

Before Natsuki could even say anything, the door to the brig opened, revealing… Chie?

The three women stared at each other for some time. Haruka and Chie both looked surprised and Natsuki just appeared confused.

"Chie…?" Natsuki finally said. "What were you doing down in the brig?"

Chie suddenly looked nervous and pulled at her collar. She looked all around the ship but at Natsuki and Haruka. "_Weeeell," _she drawled, "I was just, you know, handling some business for the captain."

Haruka's brow furrowed. "Viola? What would Viola need _you _to do? You're the navigator, she has a ton of pirate henchmen to do her stupid tasks."

Chie shrugged and, a surefire way to change the topic, turned to Natsuki and asked, "So what were _you _doing in the brig?"

"I'm not in the brig. I'm outside the brig."

"Okay but you're standing right outside the door, so what did you need?" Chie asked. She then paused and said quickly, "_Oh! _The bird?"

Natsuki nodded slowly.

"You probably don't want to go down there, that new prisoner girl is a mess, worse than you when you were down there."

_Not to mention I killed her uncle, so no, I don't want to go down there anyways._

"I'll go get the damn bird," Haruka grumbled as she shoved Chie aside, opened the door to the brig, and stomped down the steps.

Natsuki and Chie watched her go until the brig's wooden door slowly swung shut behind her.

"So… what did Shizuru want you to do down there?" Natsuki asked, giving Chie a sidelong glance.

Chie looked nervous but she shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "Question the girl about where she's from and all that. Viola wanted me to mark the location on the map in case we ever want to take her back."

"Shizuru would take her home?" Natsuki asked, feeling her blood heat up in her veins. Chie couldn't be serious. Shizuru wanted to know where this girl—_Aoi—_was from _just in case she wanted to take her back? _How unfair was that! Then again, Shizuru already knew where Natsuki was from and so maybe Shizuru did plan on one day taking her back… but for some reason Natsuki seriously doubted it.

_Maybe it's the 'you will always be mine' and the 'you belong to me's but something tells me she is going to keep me here for as long as she can. _

Chie was watching Natsuki closely, surprised at how tense the girl looked. Her jaw had tightened, her eyes had narrowed, her hands had formed fists at her side, and she looked absolutely rigid, like her spine was carved from stone.

"What's wrong?" Chie asked dumbly, turning to face the younger girl who looked positively furious about something.

Natsuki was about to growl out some angry words when the door to the brig swung open again, and a very angry Haruka stepped out with an angry bird hanging by the feet in her hand.

Haruka released the birds feet and he just barely was able to maneuver out of falling onto his head. Duran sat on the planks below and then leapt and glided onto Natsuki's shoulder. Natsuki winced a bit at the talons but the shirt she was wearing today wasn't very thin and so no damage was done.

"You don't have to hold him like that, you know," Natsuki muttered as she gently patted his head. Soon, Natsuki thought, Duran might get too big for her shoulder. That would be a pity, since she really did like having him around without having to sacrifice one of her hands.

Haruka rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Well _maybe _if the stupid bird didn't peck at me I wouldn't have had to hold him like that!" She folded her arms over her chest and held her chin up, looking like a spoiled brat. "Besides," she added, "you didn't have to send me down there to get him!"

Natsuki frowned at Haruka, realizing that the blonde had a point. She said nothing, just glowered, and then returned to patting Duran's head and then gently running her hands down the feathers on his back. "Good, bird," Natsuki cooed, "Good boy, Duran."

"Why are you praising that thing for pecking me?"

"I'm just praising him for being a bird, is all," Natsuki defended as she shot Haruka an annoyed glance. "Thanks for getting him for me," she said quietly.

Haruka blinked at the gratitude, not expecting such manners on a pirate ship unless it was from Shizuru herself, and looked blank before muttering, "You're welcome," and stalking off.

Chie finally chirped in with, "She's interesting isn't she?"

Natsuki nodded after the blonde gunner. "Yeah… I think a gunner fits her personality perfectly."

"Yeah, too bad Shizuru never wants to use the cannons."

"It _is _a last resort," Natsuki said, agreeing with Shizuru's decision to never whip out the big toys. "If we pull out our cannons, then the other ship will have to pull out their cannons, and then there's major damage done to the ship and we could _sink." _

Chie nodded. "Not to mention we'd be sinking our target ships… which would mean no booty." She glanced at Natsuki and winked. "Although I guess we still have your booty…"

Natsuki rolled her eyes, slapped her palm into Chie's forehead, and began walking towards the bow. Chie watched Natsuki go, checked the girl's ass out as she walked, and then whistled. "She sure does look great in those pants."

"Chie," someone called, "do you have a death wish? That's Viola's girl."

Chie turned and looked at the approaching pirate. It was Irina Woods. Chie blinked, not used to seeing the spectacled girl off duty. She was almost _always _positioned just outside the door to Shizuru's captain's quarters, guarding the room from any other pirates and serving as a servant girl whenever Shizuru was nearby.

"Wow, you're moving about!" Chie exclaimed, a goofy grin on her face. "I thought you had sprouted roots and were stuck just outside Viola's cabin."

Irina smiled and rolled her eyes. "You wish."

Chie returned the smile and then turned to watch Natsuki disappear around a corner. "Aw, look, you cost me some ass-ogling time," Chie moaned, her sorrow-filled eyes turning accusingly on Irina.

Irina chuckled and patted Chie's back. "It's okay, I saved you from a slow, agonizing death. From what I've heard just outside Viola's doors… I think she'd kill someone just for looking at the prisoner the wrong way."

"Hmmm…" Chie hummed, tilting her head up to look at the blue sky and blinking in surprise when she noticed a cloud marring the otherwise clear sky. "Just like the others before her then," Chie murmured. "I wonder when Viola will get sick of Natsuki and discard her." The thought made Chie sad, she really quite liked Natsuki… at least more than the other prisoners Shizuru had become infatuated with. There was something different about her.

Irina shrugged and followed Chie's gaze. "I kind of hope never," she murmured quietly, causing Chie to bring her gaze down and look at her with interest. Irina shrugged and explained, "Viola's different lately… not by much, subtle differences… and because I'm around her I kind of notice them more than other pirates I think." Irina frowned a bit, as if she wasn't sure how to word what she was saying. "I just like her more… but a part of me worries."

"'Bout what?"

"If we lose the Siren… we _all _lose."

Chie felt a pit of discomfort in her stomach at those ominous words. "And pirates don't like losing," Chie added, her tone quiet.

Irina merely nodded slowly. "Exactly."

* * *

Natsuki chuckled each time Duran would turn a beady little black eye on her, as if asking where the rest of his food was.

"You know," Natsuki murmured, "I'm sure you could probably catch fish…" She glanced down at his feet, wrapped around her outstretched hand, and noticed that his feet appeared webbed just a bit. She blinked, wondering why she hadn't noticed this before.

She let Duran go, thrusting her hand forward and yelling, "Ya!"

Duran soared higher and higher and higher. Soon he appeared to be so high, he disappeared behind a cloud. Natsuki looked upwards in wonderment. Duran was one cool bird.

She knew Duran wouldn't fly off. After all, Natsuki was on the _Kiyohime _and he was in the middle of the ocean. Sure he could definitely fly for hours on end and probably reach land before the _Kiyohime _did, but Natsuki knew he wouldn't. He wouldn't go anywhere unless Natsuki was there.

Suddenly the bird dived down, and Natsuki felt a wave of fondness for her bird. Sure, when they had met he had been _falling _out of the sky and now he was diving down purposefully, but it still brought back the memory and Natsuki was overcome with joy. She had always wanted a bird. Toru always seemed so close to her hawk, Artemis. That bird of course, was much bigger than Duran, but Natsuki thought Duran's size suited her just fine.

She watched while Duran grazed the surface of the water, gliding low and just above the dark blue waves. He looked much happier, flying free and not confined to his cage in the brig. Natsuki felt wistful, and she wished she were a bird, free like him, riding the air.

Duran soon let his feet dip into the water, and when he lifted them out again he had a medium-sized fish wiggling between his talons. Natsuki blinked. Holy shit, Duran really could hunt fish? He was one of _those _falcons? _But wait, he had killed that rabbit the other day too… _Natsuki's brow furrowed. "You're a really well-rounded falcon, huh, Duran?" Natsuki said with a big smile as she whistled.

Duran instantly made his way back for Natsuki, his catch still alive in his talons. He dropped it onto the boat, besides Natsuki's feet as he flew by, and then circled around and landed upon her outstretched hand.

"Good boy, Duran!" Natsuki said excitedly, feeling like a young child who just discovered her dog could play _fetch. _She watched the fish squirm about on the planks below and considered throwing him back into the ocean. Instead, she noticed Duran's talons had sliced the fish open pretty good, and so she figured she could bring it down to Mai and see if anyone wanted fish for dinner.

"Okay I know you don't like going in the ship," Natsuki said as she carried the fish by the tail with one hand and Duran on the other. "So you can stay up here while I go give your gift to Mai, alright?"

Duran let out a happy-sounding falcon cry and flew high into the air just as Natsuki neared the hatch leading down into the hull. Natsuki watched him, smiled, and then made her way down into the ship, straight to the galley.

* * *

Mai looked up when Natsuki entered and waved her over.

Natsuki smiled and then looked around. This time the galley was nearly full, with pirates sitting all around the wooden tables and some sitting at the counter Mai worked behind. Shiho was running from table to table, handing out jugs that were overfilled with ale.

Natsuki recognized Shizuru sitting nearby, Tomoe sitting across from her and Nao sitting beside them. She rolled her eyes and ignored the feeling that Nao had betrayed her. What had she expected, really? Nao was the boatswain and might as well be third or fourth in command. Of course she wasn't going to give that all up to help Natsuki.

Tomoe was the only one that noticed Natsuki had entered, and, unlike what Natsuki thought she'd do (scowl and glare), she merely smiled, nodded, and then returned to whatever their discussion was.

Natsuki had paused upon receiving such a greeting from Tomoe… and then it hit her. Shizuru surely would have looked behind her if Tomoe _had _scowled or looked displeased at something, but since Tomoe just gave whoever entered a nod, Shizuru would just assume it was just another pirate and not bother turning around.

Not like Natsuki cared or anything…

She huffed and stalked over to Mai, who now looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Natsuki said with a shrug. She placed the fish Duran had just caught on the counter. "My bird, Duran, caught this and I was wondering if you wanted it."

Mai looked excited as she took the fish from Natsuki. Her eyes sparkled and Natsuki had never seen someone look so overjoyed at a smelly fish. "Oh!" she exclaimed, causing a few pirates to lift their heads and blink over at them. "I haven't cooked fish in a while! We never have any… since most of what I cook is from the livestock downstairs… or just overly spiced meat so that the pirates can't taste that it's spoiled." She sighed. "If I had fresh food every day I could make a feast a night!"

Natsuki smiled. "I know it's not much… but I could go see if Duran will get more if you want."

Mai shook her head. "No this is fine for now. Maybe in the future you can have your bird—Duran is it?" A nod. "And then you can get Duran to catch more fish and I can make it an option on the dinner menu." Not like there actually was a dinner menu. Pirates ate what the food stores had, spoiled or not. "I doubt your bird could catch enough fish for an entire pirate crew."

Natsuki chuckled and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah you're right. That's too bad. I suppose I could go fishing with him though… I'd just need a net of some type…"

Mai tilted her head to the side and asked, "Are you the new striker?"

"The new what?" Natsuki asked, straightening a bit at the question.

"You know… the ship's hunter? He or she does all the hunting when the ship is docked or they fish while the ship is on the move to get some extra, fresher food."

Natsuki hadn't known that was even a position on the ship. "Oh, no I didn't know that even existed."

"Well you seem to be fitting the position just fine," Mai said, looking Natsuki up and down. "Do you want to help me cook back here? I could really use a hand when Shiho is playing delivery-woman."

Natsuki's eyes widened and she took a step back, holding her hands up and waving them as if to ward off evil. "No no, I don't do well in kitchens. My mom tried to teach me once and I nearly burned our house down."

Mai looked crestfallen. "Ah, well that's too bad then Natsuki."

Her name was said during one of those awkward moments where everyone in the room just gets silent for no discernable reason. Natsuki quickly glanced behind her and saw that Shizuru was staring at her.

Natsuki swallowed and fidgeted a bit, willing her eyes to look away even though she knew she couldn't, not when Shizuru looked at her like that.

_Goddamn Sirens!_

To Natsuki's surprise, Shizuru simply looked her up and down with a condescending gaze before returning to the conversation at her table.

Natsuki felt anger flare in her chest again. How dare she? Just stare at Natsuki like she was no better than the scum beneath her boot and ignore her? Not even a nod? Or one of those sexy, slow smiles?

_Not like I care, _Natsuki mentally reminded herself as she turned back to Mai, who had an odd, knowing smile on her face.

Natsuki blinked. "What? What are you looking at?"

Mai shook her head, her short orange hair swooshing from side to side. "Nothing, nothing. I'm sorry but I have to get back to work, so I'll see you around… tonight?"

"Tonight?" Natsuki questioned, and then she remembered how the pirates planned on partying due to their successful raid on the _Valentine, _not like they didn't already party every night. Ship-life could get kind of boring, Natsuki realized. "Right… I guess so." She gave Mai a wave, turned, and left the galley without even glancing in Shizuru's direction.

* * *

Duran swooped onto her arm the second she surfaced from the hull. The sea air was so much clearer, less stuffy. It was wonderful. _Now what do I do? _She wondered as she peered lovingly at the bird on her arm. He clawed his way down to her wrist, and Natsuki winced a bit at the talons.

The sky was beginning to turn into a navy blue. The sun was disappearing behind the horizon. It was only a matter of time before the pirates whipped out their instruments and began dancing on the deck with not a care in the world, celebrating all the awful things they've done.

And Natsuki… Natsuki was no better than them now.

With an inward groan, Natsuki headed towards a quiet area on the ship, which was usually the space in front of Shizuru's cabin. She let Duran go again and he flew high into the air, soaring and gliding. Natsuki again envied Duran and his freedom. He could easily fly off this ship if he wanted to. He could fly away and go home… wherever his home was anyways.

Natsuki was stuck. She let out a sigh and watched the sun disappear fully. She stood there for an hour, her mind drifting to different places. Her father, her mother, her town, the forest surrounding her town where she spent most of her time… Toru.

_I miss you, _Natsuki thought, trying to send her message to the clouds above. _You'd have gotten off this ship. You'd have known the right thing to say all the time. You wouldn't have a problem getting Viola to let you go… you wouldn't even have been in this situation to begin with. _

Natsuki suddenly wondered how Toru and Shizuru would get along. She had to laugh. Both were too dominant of women to get along very well. She could see Shizuru being her Captain Viola self and giving orders while Toru stood there, arms folded across her chest looking bored as she ignored the pirate queen. She would examine her nails and Shizuru would narrow her eyes at the silver-haired beauty.

Then again, it could go the other way too. Toru could easily be just as serious, and Shizuru could be just as playful… or bored. Natsuki knew very well that Shizuru was good at annoying people she deemed _too serious. _She could just see Toru, asking Shizuru about something on a map. Shizuru would make a suggestive comment. Toru would look incredibly nonchalant… and maybe make one back. Shizuru would blink, surprised someone had played her own game against her, and then she would answer the original question, but in a way that was so tantalizing Toru would be rendered speechless, not because Toru couldn't think of an even better seductive comment, but because she wouldn't be expecting someone else to have her exact sense of humor. The scenarios were endless. Of course, Natsuki was keeping herself out of this equation all-together… she feared what would happen if it were just herself, Toru, and Shizuru in a room alone.

Natsuki giggled a bit but her mirth soon died when she remembered Toru was… was gone. These scenarios would never play out, which was probably a good thing. Natsuki knew she had to stop pretending Toru was still alive, it was strange and probably unhealthy. _I have to let you go, _Natsuki thought, staring into the deep depths of the ocean, knowing Toru lay at the bottom somewhere.

_Why did you do it, Toru? Why did you leave me by myself? What were you thinking?_

Soon Natsuki heard cheers and shouts coming from the center of the ship, not too far off. Soon music was heard, and the quiet serenity of Natsuki's spot was broken, as were her thoughts.

She sighed and looked upwards. The first stars to appear shimmered brightly in the night sky, like jewels. Natsuki briefly closed her eyes, tuning out the wild music out and honing in on the waves of the now black ocean.

_I killed a man today, Toru. What would you think of me? He was an uncle, a father… he was protecting his niece from a pirate and I murdered him without a second thought. What would you think of me now? Who I'm turning into? _

"Are you not going to be enjoying the festivities then?" Shizuru asked calmly as she approached, stopping at Natsuki's side and leaning her elbow on the side of the ship. She titled her head to the side and offered Natsuki a small smile when the younger girl jumped a bit in surprise. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"Yeah," Natsuki snapped, though she too turned to face the captain. She looked Shizuru up and down as discreetly as possible. The captain had changed.

She was now wearing a lavender top. It was, as usual, revealing except instead of focusing on showing off her cleavage only it was cropped to show off her toned midriff. Natsuki had seen it earlier that day and a few times before but she still felt an interesting heat deep within when her eyes roamed over again.

Shizuru was wearing several dangly necklaces, silver, gold, the one Reito had asked Natsuki to give her… she also was sporting an earring in each ear. They were dangly, with beautiful purple stones on the ends. Makeup. Shizuru was wearing makeup. Natsuki didn't think she needed it, but it looked nice. Her wine-red eyes appeared to be outlined with charcoal and her lips appeared painted. Shizuru's hair, usually long and flowing, was tied up behind her head with a ribbon, giving her a long pony-tail that ended just below her shoulder blades.

The rapier Shizuru had used earlier during their lesson was attached to the belt wrapped around her and she still had those knee-high black boots on. Natsuki felt suddenly inferior. She was wearing what she had been wearing all day. She knew not to voice this aloud, since Shizuru would surely offer to _bathe _her and Natsuki had had enough of that!

"Why are you staring at me?" Shizuru asked after a moment, drawing Natsuki's emeralds to her own eyes.

"I, uh, I wasn't…" Natsuki lied, feeling lame.

"You were," Shizuru said, lifting a sleek brow and trying to prevent her smile from showing on her lips. "Natsuki why were you staring at me?"

Natsuki swallowed hard and averted her gaze from Shizuru's. "Why are you messing with me?" She countered. "I wasn't staring."

Shizuru decided to drop it. She reached out and brushed some hair from Natsuki's face, causing the girl to tense and then shiver though she refused to meet Shizuru's eyes again.

"Did you keep yourself busy today?" Shizuru asked her, wanting to hear Natsuki's husky voice. She felt a longing for that kind of conversation they had had earlier, the ones where they playfully teased each other, asked each other questions.

Natsuki shrugged and peered across the dark ocean. "Yeah." She idly wondered where Duran had flown off too, but she had a feeling he had made himself quite comfortable up on the lookout far above everyone. "I hung out with Duran."

"Ah, yes. Mai prepared me fish tonight for dinner. She said you had caught it and complimented me on finding such a _charming young striker _for the ship. I hadn't even thought of you as a striker, but that really does seem like a possible position does it not?"

Natsuki glanced at Shizuru and smiled. "It doesn't sound like too hard of a job for me… but I'd need a net."

"I can provide you with a net," Shizuru offered. She then paused and added in a softer tone, "I can give you anything you want." Her eyes peered deeply into Natsuki's as she said this, and Natsuki tried desperately to look away before the pirate queen caught her in her trap.

_Crap, _Natsuki inwardly groaned when she couldn't move her eyes from Shizuru's. This woman was so annoyingly hypnotizing. Natsuki could feel her heart begin to pick up speed… from fear? She wasn't sure.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki said, leaning forward a bit but not by much. Shizuru stayed where she was, watching Natsuki with the kind of curiosity that made her look very feline, like a lioness that found the gazelle incredibly interesting, deliciously enticing.

"Yes?"

"You… you were going to kill me today?"

Shizuru's eyes widened at that and she straightened a bit. "What are you talking about?" _I haven't tried to kill you for at least a day now,_ Shizuru thought.

Natsuki's bottom lip protruded just a bit. "You had Tomoe point a pistol at me today, remember?"

Shizuru thought back, her eyes lighting up with realization. She brought her gaze back down on Natsuki and uttered, "_Silly girl…" _Natsuki blinked and then quirked a brow. Shizuru smiled and said, "You truly thought I was going to let Tomoe shoot you?"

"I wouldn't put it past her to have a twitchy finger…" Natsuki grumbled.

Shizuru laughed and placed her hand on Natsuki's lower back, dangerously close to the girl's shapely ass, which was exactly the point. "I was merely using you as a fake-target because you were nearby. I would not have had her actually shoot you."

Natsuki let out a relieved sigh, since that _had _actually been bothering her all day. "It sort of seemed like you forgot about me," Natsuki said… before she instantly wished she hadn't just said her thought out loud. Her hands quickly covered her mouth and she stared at Shizuru with a terrified expression, hoping Shizuru had somehow not heard her.

Instead Shizuru's brow furrowed only slightly and she asked, "What do you mean?"

Natsuki shook her head and her hands dropped to her sides yet again. "Nothing, never mind, that's not what I meant."

Shizuru peered at Natsuki and though Natsuki searched for it, she couldn't find one drop of amusement. "I forgot about you…?" Shizuru repeated.

"I said never mind," Natsuki snapped, praying to God Shizuru would just drop the subject. Natsuki truly had no idea why she said that anyways. _She _didn't even know what that meant… though she figured it had to do with Shizuru looking like she was about to kill her upon finding Aoi.

Shizuru's hand wrapped around Natsuki's waist and pulled them close. Natsuki went rigid against Shizuru's side, clearly disgruntled. Shizuru ignored it and said, "Fine. I will stop asking if you tell me what happened earlier today, when you were giving me a lesson."

Natsuki felt a shiver go down her spine at that voice so close to her ear, that warm breath against her cold flesh. She was painfully aware of Shizuru's arm around her waist, her right side being pulled against Shizuru's left.

"You're not going to like it," Natsuki muttered, turning to meet Shizuru's gaze and wishing she hadn't. Shizuru's face was inches from hers, intense expression, smoldering eyes, full lips. Natsuki swallowed. _What did I do to deserve this? _She wondered. _I hate this woman, _she tried to remember, drawing on her memories of Shizuru being selfish, Shizuru killing in cold blood, Shizuru _branding _her and flinging her to the ground on more than one occasion. Shizuru… Shizuru doing very, very bad things to Natsuki's body, making Natsuki feel things she hadn't wanted to feel. Shizuru was bad.

It seemed to work, and Natsuki stiffened once more in Shizuru's hold, her eyes narrowing slightly though she made no movement to put some more space between their faces.

Shizuru's eyelids lowered halfway and one corner of her mouth tugged up in a smirk. "I am quite sure I can handle it."

Natsuki was quite sure too. She was quite sure Shizuru could handle _anything. _The fact that Natsuki wasn't at the bottom of the ocean yet was proof of that. "I… for a second I… you looked like my friend…"

Shizuru's eyebrows lifted. "Excuse me?"

Natsuki averted her gaze to the planks below them and muttered something. Shizuru couldn't quite hear her so she leaned closer, as if to say '_speak up, girl.'_

"My… my friend… Toru," Natsuki flinched, expecting some kind of punishment from Shizuru, who, if Natsuki remembered correctly, just wanted Natsuki to forget her childhood friend altogether.

Shizuru's hold around Natsuki's waist tightened, whether on purpose or not, and Shizuru didn't say a thing. The silence dragged on and Natsuki hesitated before slowly lifting her head to peer at Shizuru.

Shizuru was staring straight at her, her nostrils flaring and her lips twitching just a bit at the corners. Natsuki swallowed. "I remind you of your dead friend Toru? The one whose name you moaned when I kissed you?"

Natsuki blinked and flushed bright red, though she prayed Shizuru couldn't see it in the dark. "Well I—you… um…" Natsuki fumbled for words to say but none came. Eventually she just hung her head in shame.

Shizuru suddenly wondered if that was the reason Natsuki was letting Shizuru hold her now, how she didn't put up much of a fight anymore when she touched her or when their faces were so close. The thought angered Shizuru. The only reason Natsuki had been acting a bit differently was because… _I remind her of her dead friend. She sees her, not me. _

Shizuru slowly uncurled her arm from around Natsuki's waist, though her hand paused just above the brand mark on Natsuki's lower back. A finger lightly touched it and then traced it slowly. Natsuki didn't cry out like she would have when the brand was still raw, but she winced a bit. Shizuru felt another flash of anger, disappointment, and she pressed her finger harder.

Natsuki cried out, though not as loudly as she would have a few days ago, and quickly tried to move away from Shizuru's grasp. She failed, however, because Shizuru quickly grabbed her by the collar and brought their faces close once more. Natsuki struggled, and wrapped her hands around the ones gripping her collar. "Stop it, Viola!" She growled, resisting the urge to kick Shizuru in the shins.

Shizuru's mind blanked and slowly reset itself. Viola. Why had Natsuki called her Viola again? Shizuru gently lowered her grip on Natsuki's collar, staring at Natsuki's indignant eyes and wondering why this girl was so different. Shizuru leaned forward, gently touching the tip of her nose to Natsuki's fine one. Natsuki stopped struggling and let out a shaky breath.

"I would like for you to just see me, Natsuki," Shizuru whispered, her heavily accented voice making Natsuki feel weak in the knees. Did her Cardair accent just get thicker?

Natsuki's eyes fluttered closed and she tried to picture just Shizuru. All she saw was Toru. It was Toru holding her by the collar, Toru's nose on hers, Toru breathing so close, so near.

Natsuki squeezed her eyes shut this time, and then she felt Shizuru's lips graze her cheek and make their way to her ear. The hand on her collar dropped, sliding down Natsuki's side and pulled her closer, wrapping around her body and tugging so that they were pressed together. Natsuki let out a small gasp at the feeling of Shizuru's teeth gently closing around the outer part of her ear.

"Shi-Shizuru…!"

Natsuki could feel those lips mold into a smile.

"Yes, that is I." Shizuru kissed the spot between Natsuki's eye and her ear, her lips lingering on the soft skin, setting Natsuki's body on fire.

Natsuki felt like crumbling in that hold. Shizuru was working her goddamned Siren magic again, and Natsuki wished she had some kind of immunity to it. "Shizuru…" she moaned instead, shocking even herself with how sultry her voice sounded. She quickly shut her vocal cords off.

Shizuru froze upon hearing her name said like that. That's exactly how she wanted to hear it. _Kannin na, Toru, but I seem to have stolen your place on Natsuki's lips. _At least for tonight, which was good enough for now.

Shizuru gently moved her lips across Natsuki's skin down to the younger girl's lips. She didn't kiss her there, just hovered, letting her lips occasionally brush against Natsuki's quivering ones.

Natsuki had enough of herself left to, eventually, move her head to the side, avoiding Shizuru's lips. "Don't…" she whispered, her eyes squeezed shut.

Shizuru wondered if Natsuki would drop to the floor if she let her go. She leaned back a bit, giving Natsuki some space, though she still had her arms around the smaller body. "Natsuki, you look tired."

Natsuki let out a groan and slowly brought her head back to face Shizuru's though she was sure to hold her head as far back as possible. She peered at Shizuru with the kind of look that said, '_I give up, you're too much for me Shizuru.'_

Those lips formed a wicked smile. "When will you just accept that you are mine?" Shizuru asked quite seriously, as if she was really expecting an answer.

Natsuki let out another groan. "I am _not _yours," she finally grumbled, avoiding those ruby reds, knowing she couldn't handle being caught in the Siren's spell yet again. "L-Let go of me…"

Shizuru raised a sleek brow. "Are you sure you can stand?"

"Of course I can stand!" Natsuki snapped, and so Shizuru let Natsuki go. Natsuki felt the strength come back to her body and she straightened, giving Shizuru a glare. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Your Siren mojo!"

Shizuru giggled into her hand, watching Natsuki through infuriating amusement. "Ara… _Siren mojo?_" She giggled again at Natsuki's pouty expression. She came down from her mirth and cleared her throat, all business again. "Will you accompany me to the party?" She asked, holding out her hand for Natsuki's.

Natsuki frowned and looked at it. "I don't really think I'm good at pirate parties."

"Nonsense," Shizuru said, moving forward and stealing Natsuki's hand from the girl's side. "If you don't enjoy yourself, you do not have to stay," Shizuru promised, her eyes sparkling in the darkness of the night.

Natsuki found herself stepping forward. "Fine."

"Excellent."

* * *

Natsuki didn't see a difference in this party from all the other ones. There were the pirates, all dancing with each other. Mai had her violin out or whatever it was again. A few other pirates had instruments. Flutes, a trumpet of some kind, a primitive looking drum, and hell, there was even a mini harp, though no one was playing it.

Shizuru had ditched Natsuki the second they arrived at the 'party.' She had made a straight line for Tomoe, who she took in her arms, spun around, and began dancing with. Natsuki leaned against the wall of a cabin, her arms folded under her chest and her ankles crossed below her.

"Well ahoy there, Kuga," Nao said as she approached. She was holding a jug of ale in her hand, the contents sloshing about as she came to a stop just beside the younger girl. "What's up?" Nao asked, following Natsuki's steady gaze to where Shizuru and Tomoe were slow-dancing.

Natsuki snapped her gaze to Nao and shrugged. "Not much. I'm just here because Viola made me."

The redhead quirked a brow. "She's _Viola _again, huh?" Nao snickered at Natsuki's nonchalant shrug. "So what would you be doing if you weren't here?" Nao asked as she mimicked Natsuki's position against the cabin.

Natsuki shrugged. She knew she had to slip away at some point and place a lantern on the back of the boat for Reito. The idiot never gave her a specific time did she? He could've been more specific… then again, Natsuki was sure if he himself weren't standing on the bow of his ship looking for the light in the dark, he had someone doing it for him.

Doing it during the party should be easy. She'd just wait for everyone to get drunk as usual. No one would even know she was gone and they were partying very near the front of the boat, not the back where Natsuki had to be.

"I guess I'd be trying to figure out where I'd be sleeping tonight," Natsuki answered. "I can't sleep in the brig with… with Aoi because… I wouldn't be able to handle that." The guilt caused Natsuki's stomach to twist and turn, her heart to sink. "I am sure as hell not sleeping in Viola's room…" she glanced over to see Shizuru and Tomoe, their lips brushing against each others. Natsuki scowled. "Plus I bet Tomoe will be in there tonight anyways."

"Well if Shizuru decides to bed the new prisoner tonight, then the brig is all yours," she said, trying to be cheery and look on the bright side for once but soon realizing these words made Natsuki's frown deepen.

"Is she always like this?" Natsuki wondered, turning away when Tomoe lifted to kiss Shizuru deeply. She stared at Nao with the intensity of someone trying very hard not to look at something else.

Nao blinked but then asked, "Shizuru? What do you mean?"

Natsuki waved her hands in the air, "You know, bedding her, bedding that chick, bedding this one, that one, making out with Tomoe, trying to get Aoi into her bed…"

Nao shrugged and flickered her gaze over to Shizuru and Tomoe, her mouth forming an 'O' in realization. When she returned her gaze to Natsuki's she was sporting a wolfish grin. "Yup," she said simply. "She was even like this when we were children." She paused then said, "Well, she flirted a hell of a lot but she never really did anything with anyone, not until Anh…" Nao paused, her expression darkening. She looked away. "Never mind."

"Who is Anh? What'd she do to Shizuru?"

Nao shot Natsuki a glare. "I said _never mind." _She paused and then quickly added, "And don't you dare ask Shizuru about it."

Natsuki lifted her hands up in the air defensively. "Okay, okay. Geez."

Nao gave a curt nod, though her mood was drastically soured and she turned to watch Shizuru twirl Tomoe again. "Anyways," she grumbled, "It's common knowledge on board the ship. If Shizuru sleeps with you, don't expect anything else. She frequently takes pirates into her room for a night, and then treats them no differently the next morning, as if nothing had happened between them." The vixen shrugged. "No one complains, no one really minds, no one gets jealous. Well, Tomoe does, but that's because she's Shizuru's oh-so-special snowflake.

She sleeps with all her prisoners at some point, before discarding them… unless they become a part of her crew, like Tomoe did. She has lately been quite taken with younger girls, like yourself."

"I'm not that young," Natsuki countered. _And I won't be sleeping with Shizuru. And what does Nao mean by 'discarding?' As in, dropped off at a port or killed…? _Natsuki found she wouldn't be surprised either way.

"True. Shizuru is 24 though, that's still older than you by _seven _years. Before you she had been stealing girls that were _at least _20 years young." Nao then glanced towards the other side of the ship, as if she could see all the way to the brig. "And then there's that new prisoner, _Aoi Something. _She looks even younger than you do." Nao chuckled. "Not like it's a big deal, since you were going to be married to that Takeda guy, and he looked like he was 30-something."

Natsuki looked away. "Thirty-two," she mumbled.

Nao shrugged. "Some grand ol' times we live in, huh?"

"Mm-hm."

* * *

An hour later and everyone appeared to be somewhat tipsy, or at least buzzed. Chie and Midori were the only ones that weren't, which was surprising considering they seemed to be huge drinkers during the working hours of the day. Chie was looking melancholy, staring off the side of the boat with her chin resting on her fists. Midori was playing an instrument that resembled a flute but was much too big. Natsuki idly wondered who was making sure the boat stayed on track.

Nao had since left to go sleep with some random pirate chick, and Natsuki could make out Mai playing her violin still, chuckling when Midori yelled something over their fun sea shanty.

Shizuru had since stopped dancing with Tomoe, but they were standing nearby each other. Occasionally crimson would meet with startled green and Natsuki would see a wry smile on the captain's lips. Natsuki would huff and glower while Shizuru would beckon her with her eyes to come join the fun. Natsuki would stay where she was, grounded with her refusal. Shizuru would eventually just settle for staring at Natsuki from afar, before some pirate would pull her attention away from Natsuki and the girl felt like she could allow herself to breathe again.

It was annoying that the Siren could use her powers from halfway across the main deck.

Natsuki wondered, in the deep part of her mind, how long she'd keep blaming Shizuru's Siren mojo for their moments, for her pulse quickening, for their eyes locking, for her stomach to fill with a bittersweet feeling.

_I have to get out of here, now is the perfect moment, _Natsuki thought. However, the tune of the music drastically changed just as she was about to push off from the wall, and she paused, turning back to stare at what was going on.

The pirates all stopped dancing. The musicians were all playing a slow tune. The beat was thudding like a heartbeat, the rhythm was in the way they plucked their strings, blew air, banged the drum. Soon everyone was swaying, laughing, whispering, pointing.

Pointing at Shizuru.

Shizuru smiled at them all, stepped near the musicians, and began swaying side-to-side, her hips moving in ways that made Natsuki, and probably everyone else on board, feel heat in interesting places.

The Siren brought her hands up, slowly moving them through the air, like she was drawing symbols with them into the night. Her eyes closed, she tilted her head up, her hands reached for the sky before she brought them down again, forming swirls and then more interesting designs in the air. She reminded Natsuki of some type of tribal dance, some type of ritual to some type of god or goddess. It was like Shizuru was offering herself up to the sky, begging something to take her as a sacrifice.

Natsuki stared, captivated by the sight. It didn't help any that Shizuru's midriff was exposed. Her toned abdominals looked even better when she twisted and turned her body, twirling and moving from side-to-side. And the way she moved her hips, the way she moved her feet, like she was dancing on air! Natsuki felt like she was watching something forbidden, something not to be seen by mortal eyes yet there she was, there everyone was.

_Sacrifice her._

Natsuki hesitated, her heart beating fast in her chest. She then quickly turned, and slinked off down the side of the boat, leaving the rest of the pirates to be entranced by their glorious queen.

* * *

Natsuki climbed atop the poop deck and looked around. No one in sight. She had a lantern in her hand, taken off one of the cabin walls. It had been serving as a light for the pirates to see where they were going since it had gotten dark out, but now Natsuki had left them to fend for themselves, she needed the lantern more than they did anyways.

She placed the lantern on the back of the deck, right on the railing. She overlooked the back of the ship and just saw darkness. Dark ocean, dark sky, dark horizon. She couldn't make out a ship and knew she wouldn't be able to even if she had Midori's spyglass.

She sighed and leaned over it, folding her arms under her chin and resting her head. Lazily, she enjoyed the blackness. She didn't allow herself to feel guilty over the Reito thing. After all, she was already feeling guilty for the Aoi's uncle thing. There was nothing she could do to justify her actions, no stupid little excuse her mind could come up with that would be even the least bit convincing. Shizuru's words hadn't helped much either. In fact they had probably only made Natsuki feel worse.

What was so great about a bloodthirsty pirate telling you you did a good thing by killing a man?

Was Shizuru's life even worth it? Natsuki sighed. She should've just let the man kill her. Then she herself wouldn't have to do it eventually.

Natsuki frowned. She still wasn't sure what to do about that. A part of her considered telling Shizuru about Reito, but she feared for her own life if she did that though Shizuru told her constantly she never planned on killing her. Time and time again hadn't Shizuru acted like she wanted to, like she was willing?

_I can't be sure of anything. I have to just sit still and wait. _

"What are you doing up here?" Shizuru asked as she finished climbing up onto the poop deck. Natsuki jumped in surprise and stared, eyes wide as saucers, at the pirate queen.

Shizuru's gaze flickered to the lantern and stared.

Natsuki was sure she was going to die.

Shizuru then turned to Natsuki and said, "You do not need a lantern. The stars and moon are light enough, yes?"

Natsuki felt a few hundred pounds of weight lift off her chest and she exhaled slowly before saying, "I guess."

Shizuru silently watched Natsuki with guarded eyes. Natsuki swallowed.

"You never answered my question," Shizuru said, gliding forward. "What are you doing up here?" She stopped beside Natsuki, looking out across the ocean.

Natsuki's heart felt like it was going to explode any second. What if Shizuru saw something?

"You first," Natsuki countered, also turning to look out across the sea to show she had no problem with Shizuru looking as well.

Shizuru raised a brow and gave Natsuki a sidelong glance. "I came up here to be the Siren. The party was dying down."

Oh right, this was where Shizuru sang at night… at least on some nights.

"Oh…" Natsuki wondered if she should take the lantern down and leave. Then again, where would she go? And how could she be sure if Reito's ship saw the light or not? Would she just have to hope they did?

Pirates really don't think out their plans much, do they?

Shizuru had a feeling something was up with Natsuki, though she didn't know what. She turned and leaned backwards onto the railing. She looked sideways at Natsuki and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Besides the usual? Nope."

Shizuru gave her a smile that looked downright malicious and so Natsuki swallowed and looked away.

The silence that fell upon them then was comfortable, surprisingly enough. Shizuru didn't really have anything to say and neither did Natsuki. After a few moments of bliss, Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's lantern, lifted it, blew the flame out, and placed it back.

Natsuki glanced at her as she did this. "What'd you do that for?"

"Your eyes should get used to the dark… it will make the stars more beautiful, and what better thing to look at when you are in the middle of the ocean?"

"Hm. Maybe the ocean," Natsuki said.

"Mm?"

"Well you said 'what better thing to look at when you're in the middle of the ocean' meaning you thought the stars were the best. I think the ocean is the best."

"Do you not get sick of seeing the ocean?" Shizuru asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

Natsuki shook her head and stared across the dark waves, loving how the moons rays reflected upon it. "I love the ocean…the sea." Natsuki let out an exhausted sigh. Shizuru reminded Natsuki of the sea. Dark, deep, there are so many unknown things about it. You sort of just want to dive right in and find out all of its secrets but at the same time, you're terrified of getting too deep, too lost, forgetting that you have to return to the surface for air. No one wants to be lost in the ocean. No one wants to drown in this beautiful wonder of the world, but Natsuki wished she understood it. The sea could never pick a personality. Sometimes it was serene, sometimes it was rough, sometimes it was beautiful and sometimes it was the damned scariest thing Natsuki had ever seen in her life. No, she couldn't see how anyone could get sick of the sea.

Shizuru hesitated before reaching forward for Natsuki's arm. She paused and let her arm fall to her side. Instead she lowered herself to the deck and got comfortable on the planks below. She lay down, completely horizontal, with her arms folded under her head and her eyes trained on the sky above. "I prefer the sky," she said.

Natsuki blinked at Shizuru. It seemed so… _unlike _the captain to just drop everything and lie on the planks below. Natsuki then remembered she had done that earlier this morning, when Yukino had been giving her a massage or… whatever that had been.

The girl hesitated… before slowly sinking down to the planks below and lying beside Shizuru, her back to the planks and her eyes searching the stars above. "Yeah," she agreed quietly. "I guess the sky's not so bad either."

A small smile appeared on Shizuru's lips and she snuck a peek at Natsuki. The girl was entranced, her bright green moving from side-to-side as she tried to take in as much of the night sky as she could.

"You remind me a bit of the sky," Shizuru said after a moment.

Natsuki blinked and glanced at her. "What?"

The captain shrugged and her eyes found a very particular star, a red one just below the moon. She always wondered why it was a different color than the others, and she always wondered why no one ever mentioned it. Maybe they just didn't see it. She had once tried to mention it to her mother, and then once to Nao. They had looked at her like she was crazy. What red star next to the moon?

"The sky is so out of reach," Shizuru explained, her eyelids lowering slightly as a wave of exhaustion hit her. "Sometimes it's completely open, vulnerable… other times it's obscured… by clouds, thunderstorms. And the sky is beautiful." Shizuru turned her head to gaze at Natsuki as she said, "Would the sea you love so much truly be as beautiful as it is without the sky, the sky from where it gets its color?"

Natsuki thought about it. She thought an ocean that wasn't blue would be odd. In fact the color was one of her favorite things about the sea. "I guess you have a point."

Shizuru nodded, returning her gaze to the sky. "And there are so many things we do not understand about the sky… what is up there? Only the birds know."

Natsuki hummed in response. She then realized she was lying on the poop deck with the pirate queen lying next to her. What the hell had happened to her life?

"I'm sorry for interrupting your uh, singing time or whatever you were planning on doing," Natsuki said after a moment. She hadn't noticed Shizuru had closed her eyes, and so felt bad when the pirate queen opened them to glance at her.

"You were not interrupting anything. You were here first, were you not?"

_True_, Natsuki thought.

Shizuru began humming, and Natsuki focused on staying awake this time, remembering how the humming had put her to sleep the night before. Shizuru suddenly stopped, and turned to face Natsuki. She huffed, glancing at Shizuru, who was once again looking upwards, her eyelids lowered halfway. "Shizuru?"

The crimson-eyed woman turned and offered Natsuki a warm smile. "Yes, my captive?"

Natsuki blinked. _This again…? _Natsuki disagreed with the 'captive' part, but she decided not to voice her opinion since Shizuru seemed to be in a non-deadly mood tonight and she didn't want to trigger something. "Have you ever, um, loved someone?" She had no idea what triggered the question and regretted asking once it had left her lips. Besides, she already knew the answer. Shizuru Viola couldn't love, she had no heart.

Shizuru's eyes widened just a bit at that question but her features soon relaxed, giving her the usual calm appearance. She thought about it for a while then said, "I am not sure."

Natsuki frowned. "You're not sure?" _So that's a no._

"That is what I said."

"So who are you not sure about?" Natsuki questioned, wanting to know if Shizuru has ever loved anyone but Shizuru. "Is it Tomoe?"

Shizuru thought about it. She was actually thinking of Anh. She had loved Anh… but didn't Natsuki mean _in love _with? She laughed a noble woman's laugh at the Tomoe bit. "I love Tomoe dearly," Shizuru explained. "But I am not in love with her. I do not believe I ever was."

Natsuki nodded slowly. "So then why do you always… sleep with her? Or anyone that you don't love?"

"Sex is fun," Shizuru replied without missing a beat. Her face was completely serious, dead honest. Shizuru's eyes twinkled with amusement when Natsuki's cheeks tinted pink. "Why?" Shizuru asked. "Were you in love with your Toru?"

Natsuki averted her gaze to the planks below. She nodded once. "I was."

Shizuru nodded, though she felt a familiar rage within her chest at this dead girl. "I do not fall in love," Shizuru said after a moment of careful articulation in her head. "I do not know if it is even possible for me… but I had never felt truly _in _love with anyone before. Even when I was younger… when all the girls around me were having crushes on several other boys and girls at once… I loved no one." Shizuru offered Natsuki a smile, to show she did not mind her circumstances. "On the plus side, no one has ever truly been in love with me either, so I am missing out on nothing."

Natsuki looked surprised at that. "No one? Surely someone on this ship must be in love with you," she argued. Shizuru was the most gorgeous being Natsuki had ever seen, and she hated to admit that, but it was true. Someone was bound to love her. Any of the pirates she had slept with, any of the prisoners she had taken… Tomoe certainly was in love with her. She voiced that last part out loud. "Tomoe seems absolutely taken with you."

Shizuru let out a humorless laugh. "Tomoe loves me not," Shizuru said, her lovely voice sounding intimidating for some reason. "Tomoe loves who she wants me to be."

Natsuki uttered, "Oh." They laid there in silence for a few moments. Natsuki couldn't believe how much she had spoken to the captain that day. Who was Captain Viola? Because she certainly was not the person Natsuki felt like she had been getting to know today.

Getting to know Shizuru was bad. Getting to know the enemy was bad.

_She's bad, she's bad, she's bad, _Natsuki chanted in her head, but the more Shizuru watched her with those surprisingly soft eyes, Natsuki's internal mantra slowly died out. She realized, with a sigh, that she was no smarter than those idiot men on the ships that saw Shizuru, wondered for a flicker of a second if she was the Siren, and then stupidly decided to take their chances because she was beautiful.

Surely. _Surely _nothing that beautiful could be bad. Then again, all roses have thorns, don't they?

"Aren't you tired?" Natsuki asked. "You've been up longer than I have."

Shizuru yawned into her hand and then rolled her shoulders back. "I suppose you are right. I am quite exhausted, and I hardly took part in any of the pillaging."

"Uh… can you, I don't know, show me where I'm sleeping?"

"Of course."

"That's _not _your bed."

Shizuru gently grabbed Natsuki's hand and she led her off the poop deck. "Of course," she said again.

* * *

Natsuki grumbled. "_Of course?" _Shizuru nodded. Natsuki groaned. "Of course."

They were standing in front of Shizuru's cabin door. Shizuru offered Irina a small smile and then opened the door for Natsuki, gesturing for her to enter first. Natsuki stood steadfast, her arms crossed across her chest and her gaze indignant. Shizuru lifted a brow and mouthed, "_Please?"_

Natsuki shook her head. "No way."

"I did not touch you last night."

"I don't know that!"

Shizuru's eyes narrowed. She very nearly snapped a death threat but restrained. "If you will not sleep in the only true bed on this ship, then where will you sleep, Natsuki?"

The captive's hands lowered and her eyes widened as her resolve weakened. "Well I… I can sleep outside." _Under those stars you like so much._

Shizuru shrugged. "Very well," she said. She turned to Irina. "Make sure Miss Kuga has whatever she needs, understood?"

Irina nodded. "Your wish is my command, Captain Viola!" she said in a cheery voice. Natsuki rolled her eyes but had to admit, she hadn't expected Shizuru to give up so easily.

Shizuru, without another glance at Natsuki, disappeared behind the door of her cabin. Natsuki glared at it for a second, annoyed that Shizuru had, once again, turned into that cold evil thing of a woman. Natsuki scowled.

Irina glanced at Natsuki, a question in her eyes. Natsuki shook her head, saying she didn't need anything, and grumbled as she walked directly across from Shizuru's door and to the side of the boat. She let out a disgruntled sigh and then sat down upon the planks, folding her legs under her and then resting the back of her head against the wooden sides of the ship. She closed her eyes and let the lull of the ocean put her to sleep.

* * *

A few minutes later and Shizuru stepped out of her cabin. She looked around, until her eyes honed in on the girl huddled up in a ball at the end of the deck. She blinked, having expected Natsuki to be pacing back and forth, considering swallowing her pride and knocking on Shizuru's door.

Instead Shizuru had seen that Natsuki truly _did _fall asleep outside. Was the girl mad? Surely some pirates _did _occasionally sleep outside, especially when it got cramped and stuffy down in the hull with the rest of the crew, but Shizuru hadn't expected Natsuki to actually do it. Then again, maybe a part of her had.

"What a stubborn girl," Shizuru exclaimed with some surprise, her hands on her hips as she peered across the darkness to the slumped figure fast asleep.

Irina chuckled. "She hasn't moved for the last 10 minutes, Captain."

Shizuru offered Irina a broad smile. "She's quite a treat, isn't she, Miss Woods?"

The guard nodded enthusiastically. "She kept nodding off, falling forward and awakening at the last minute to catch herself. She finally found a comfortable position."

Shizuru hummed. "Stubborn," she repeated under her breath. She hesitated before stalking over to the sleeping beauty. Natsuki was curled into herself, lying on her side with her back against the side of the boat. Shizuru wasted no time in scooping Natsuki into her arms, lifting, and carrying the girl bridal-style towards her room.

Irina chuckled, amazed that the Kuga girl was such a heavy sleeper she didn't wake up.

Shizuru bid Irina goodnight and entered her cabin.

Irina whistled. "Lucky prisoner."

* * *

Shizuru gently placed Natsuki on her bed. She decided not to change her into more comfortable clothes since she knew Natsuki would think that meant she did something else. Instead she removed the unnecessary accessories with careful hands, not wanting Natsuki to wake up. She helped the girl under the covers and watched her peaceful face.

_My, I am so glad Natsuki is such a deep sleeper, _she mentally sent her thanks up to the Heavens and then blew out her candle, placing the holder on her end table. She then got under the covers and, careful not to touch Natsuki, turned onto her side. She was facing Natsuki, her eyes roaming over the girls face much like she had done last night. She resisted the urge to reach out and touch her, to make sure she was real.

Instead Shizuru turned her back on Natsuki, thinking this was the best way to resist temptation.

Shizuru thought of the day's events. She thought of Anh, of her parents, of the things she remembered. The way her mother smelled, the way her father would place her in his lap and declare, "_You will make a fine queen one day!" _She remembered the way Nao would sneak into her room and tell her she was a pansy for not wanting to sneak out and play in the early hours of the morning. Shizuru could remember riding her pure white stallion all across her palace's courtyards. When she was older, she remembered her other friends, the ones that Nao said were stuck-up and lame. Shizuru had quite agreed, and would put on a cloak, ditch her royal guards, and sneak into the town's seediest areas with Nao at her side, playing card games and gambling with large men in smoky inns.

She thought of how she had killed that young boy, how she had slit his throat at Anh's command. She thought of how Anh had stolen her, all of her. She remembered how her insides turned toxic, how she began to enjoy people crying out in pain, in fear. She couldn't believe that. She couldn't believe she had gone from finding blushes adorable to considering the owners of said blushes as future bedmates. She remembered finding blood repulsive, now it was staining her skin, her lips, and her hands. There were rumors that she even drank it for breakfast.

To Shizuru's pure terror, a hot tear rolled down her cheek. Then another, then another, and then even more. She realized she was forming a small puddle, making her pillow wet and uncomfortable. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually cried, had allowed herself to cry. She felt so alive then, so human, so… so much like her old self.

_I must stop, _Shizuru thought, thinking that her quiet sobs might wake Natsuki up. That would be the worst. Natsuki seeing her like that! Surely she'd never take her seriously after that! Shizuru tried to stifle them.

Soon Shizuru felt arms encircle her waist, just like they had the night before. She knew Natsuki apparently just did this in her sleep. Regardless, it still calmed Shizuru down and the tears stopped flowing so freely, though a part of her wished they wouldn't stop… it was as close as she could get to not being what she was. Monsters could not cry, after all.

Shizuru smiled as she fell further into sleep. She found it absolutely lovely that her day was ending in the same way it had begun, in the arms of another.

Natsuki, who had only pretended to be asleep to gain entry to Shizuru's bed without outright asking for it, stayed silent as she listened for Shizuru's sobs. She had no idea what had possessed her to comfort the pirate queen, but her arms had moved of their own accord and they had, apparently, seemed to work. Shizuru seemed to be calming down now. In fact, Natsuki was sure the woman had fallen to sleep wrapped in her arms. Natsuki lay there, frozen and unmoving. She was oddly comfortable, however, for holding a killer so close. Maybe it is because they had so much in common these days.

_I am just doing this to stop her from crying, _Natsuki justified as she drifted to sleep. _I hate seeing people cry and she'd keep me up with her sniffling. I don't even like her! _She inwardly frowned and then wondered with some concern, _what is she crying about? She has everything she wants._

Natsuki soon drifted off to sleep as well, her mind swimming with a strange dream. Captain Viola was a princess living in a palace, getting ready to go somewhere. Natsuki realized it must be a masquerade when 'princess' Shizuru placed a mask over her face and turned around, asking Natsuki what she thought. Natsuki frowned, strode forward, and said, _"I don't like this one," _and tried to take it off… except she realized, with some terror, that the mask had stuck to Shizuru's face. The woman began crying, begging Natsuki to help her, to help her take it off.

_"I can't help you!" _Natsuki finally shouted, _"You put it on, you take it off!" _What was it with princesses and always needing to be saved?

Natsuki woke up with a jolt. She blinked and then tried to slow down her beating heart. That had been one crazy dream. She figured it had to do with the fact that she had heard the woman lying next to her cry just before falling asleep and that must've been what triggered it. She soon realized her arms were still wrapped around Shizuru's waist, and to distract herself from this fact she thought back on her dream.

Shizuru as a princess?

She giggled.

Only a dream could be that ridiculous.

* * *

_You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel._

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Once again, much love to you guys for sticking with Siren for an entire year (and welcome new readers, if there are any.) It's good to know people love a mean Shizuru as much as I do.**

**Thanks to my beta, Andrea. She's wunderbar! That means wonderful in German. I think. Okay I actually have no idea if that's true or not.**

**The mini poem in the beginning of this chapter… no idea where I got it from. Probably some website. **

**Thanks to the new fan art that's been done for SoS! It can be found in my profile and here!**

**This first drawing was done by Shindu-Sindorei: **www. imghost. in /images /wgo6d9c6vwjuh4xbvbm. jpg

**The second is the original drawing by Kiri but it has been colored by KaraWasHere (who also has a great Mai HiMe abridged series on youtube, so you should go check that out!)**

http:/ nuthinnice872. deviantart. com/#/d2urczq

**Remove the spaces and viola! (Get it? Viola? I'm hilarious, right?)**

**Chapter Song: **_Sky and the Sea_ by I Hate This Place

_If I were the ocean _

_Would you be the sky? _

_We could reflect each other's colors_

_With never a doubt_

_And I'd be as deep _

_As you are high _

_Clinging to every last word _

_That falls from your clouds_

_They call me Atlantic _

_Because I'm dark and I'm blue _

_The currents of cold introspection pull_

_Dive too far you may drown_

_But call from above _

_Your warmth brings me to you _

_And we dance as we rise droplets slow crystallized _

_Tumble heavy back down_

_And there you go, Sunset Gathering gold in the dusk _

_So precious on the foamy troughs and crests_

_That keep us apart_

_But somewhere far from here _

_Our horizons still clutch_

_You close to me, you're the sky and I'm the sea_

_I'm calling you now _

_Clinging to every last word _

_That falls from your clouds_

**Questions comments or concerns? Leave me a review or shoot me a PM! **

**Hope you guys have been enjoying the summer!**

**-ShayP**


	8. The Bird and the Cage

_**Siren of the Sea**_

**Chapter 8: The Bird and the Cage**

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. I hope everyone's 2011 life has been going great. If not, maybe this chapter will make your life suck a little less? Hopefully?**

**I recommend at least skimming the previous chapter to refresh your memory. It's been a while as you know. **

**Thank you for your constant patience, support, and feedback!**

**To any newcomers to Siren of the Sea, welcome and...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Her breast is fit for pearls,_

_But I was not a diver—_

_Her brow is fit for thrones_

_But I have not a crest._

_Her heart is fit for home—_

_I—a Sparrow—build there_

_Sweet of twigs and twine_

_My perennial nest._

* * *

The story of the caged bird was one Shizuru was taught at a young age. Her mother, as beautiful as she was wise, had given her a golden birdcage as a present. Her mother had appeared to her in the garden, a spot where Shizuru often played and spent most of her time. The elegant queen had carefully placed the cage down on a stone table and had gestured for the young princess to come near, a warm smile on her face.

Shizuru always obeyed her mother, who she admired above all else. She tentatively took a step forward, standing on her tippy toes to peer at the cage lying on the table. She then glanced at her mother, meeting with eyes that mirrored her own.

"Shizuru, I have brought you a gift," her mother said, giving the metal cage a small tap.

Shizuru's brow furrowed and she glanced at the cage again. It was empty. "Where are the birds?"

The queen merely smiled and then covered the distance between herself and her daughter in a few quick strides. She placed her hand upon Shizuru's shoulder and then looked towards the empty cage. Shizuru could remember the look in her mother's dark eyes, the way she appeared so calm and poised. Shizuru wanted to be a queen just like her mother. Fair, fiercely intelligent, and as graceful as a swan.

"They are for you to find, Shizuru," her mother answered. "It is up to you whether you wish to fill this cage or not."

Shizuru was once again rendered confused by her mother's words. She often felt stupid at times. Her mother shone so brightly, whether she were debating politics or merely charming guests. Shizuru felt dull in comparison.

"But what am I to do with an empty cage?" The young princess asked, climbing atop a stone that had been carved to be a chair. She reached out and lightly touched the well-crafted cage. It was cool to her fingertips but she could tell it was strong.

"That is up to you, my darling daughter. I simply wished to give you the option." And with that, her mother turned and walked away, her long chestnut hair tied in a long braid and swishing from side to side as she moved.

Shizuru stared at the cage. What was she to do with such a thing?

* * *

That morning Natsuki woke up to an empty bed.

Again.

Not like she minded, but she hated feeling like the day was moving on without her. She should tell Shizuru not to let her sleep in anymore.

_What the hell? What, is she my wife now? _Natsuki mentally scolded herself and slid out of Shizuru's bed. She declared she would find elsewhere to sleep that night as she looked around the room.

Once again, there was a washbasin on Shizuru's desk and Shizuru's wardrobe was left open. Natsuki had to admit, life on a pirate ship was kind of cool… especially now that she's gotten used to it.

An image of a sobbing Aoi clinging to her dead uncle's body flashed through Natsuki's mind and she winced. _Okay, life on a pirate ship isn't that cool._

Pushing those thoughts from her mind, she padded over to the washbasin. She was careful not to invade the pirate queen's privacy by reading any of the many writings strewn upon her desk and focused solely on washing her face and neck. She noticed she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday, minus a few things like her scabbard, her boots, some pieces of jewelry Shizuru had told her to wear…

The door opened behind her and in strode Tomoe. The quartermaster lifted a brow when she saw how confused Natsuki looked. "Why do you look so confused?" Tomoe asked when Natsuki didn't say anything.

Natsuki blinked and then shook her head. "I'm not confused, I just… how do you always know when I've woken up?"

Tomoe chuckled. "I only come to get you when Shizuru wants you. You just happen to wake up around those times." Tomoe snickered and then added, "Maybe it's _fate."_

Natsuki's cheeks burned and she narrowed her eyes at Tomoe. "Shut up."

The girl with the odd haircut cackled. She loved messing with the new prisoners. The last prisoner had fallen for Shizuru, as they usually all do, and Tomoe had relentlessly teased her about it. After all, having gone through the process herself, Tomoe felt like a goddamned veteran. She knew how the system worked. Shizuru kidnaps girl, kidnapped girl finally falls for Shizuru, Shizuru dumps kidnapped girl at next port. Of course, Shizuru had made an exception for Tomoe.

Tomoe was _special, _at least to Shizuru. So she rarely felt threatened from Shizuru's toys, or at least nothing more than a pang of jealousy when Shizuru would shower them with attention and _bedtime_. She knew… she knew that at the end of Shizuru's playtime, it was Tomoe that she would come back to, to share her stories—and bed—with, to talk to about everything. They didn't have sex… they made _love. _

Natsuki stared at Tomoe. "Why are you just standing there, looking dazed?" She asked when the quartermaster didn't say anything.

The other woman seemed to snap out of it, and she rolled her eyes before commanding Natsuki, "Get dressed and meet me outside." With that, she turned and left.

Natsuki blinked… and then did as she was told.

* * *

Tomoe looked Natsuki up and down when the girl stepped out of Shizuru's cabin. "Why do you always go for the same look everyday?"

Natsuki shrugged. "A shirt, pants, and boots. Doesn't get more comfortable than this." She loved how the shirts seemed to be tight on the bottom but looser on top. The pants she was wearing showed off her shapely ass and she was wearing her hunting boots. She had left her bow leaning against Shizuru's desk but had attached her scabbard to her belt.

Tomoe made a, '_you have a point there' _face, even though she had opted for a skirt, and then turned and led Natsuki in the direction of the poop deck.

They were there in less than thirty seconds, and once they had both climbed up Natsuki had looked around. Shizuru, Chie, Aoi, and Midori were all standing near the helm.

They all looked up.

Chie and Midori both grinned and waved. Midori then lifted her bottle of ale and said, "Ahoy there, Kuga! It's about time you woke up!"

Aoi lifted her head and stared at Natsuki. Pain flickered across her face, and she quickly averted her gaze from Natsuki's, as if _Natsuki _were the evil pirate queen. Natsuki felt her chest constrict and she quickly looked away from Aoi, and found her eyes had known exactly where—or whom—to escape to.

Captain Viola's lips formed a sly smile, her eyelids lowered halfway, and her body turned a bit away from everyone else's to face Natsuki instead. "Natsuki," she purred. "How nice of you to join us this lovely morning."

Natsuki idly wondered what had happened to the crying woman from last night… or had that all been a dream?

Natsuki was pulled from her trance when she heard an annoyed huff come from right beside her. She turned to see Tomoe, who had folded her arms over her chest and glared dagger-eyes at Shizuru. "I'm here _too, _you know."

Shizuru chuckled a bit and blew Tomoe a kiss coupled with a wink. "I saw you mere minutes ago, I was not aware you needed another greeting just because you have returned."

Tomoe's lower lip protruded a bit and she said nothing.

Natsuki watched Aoi again. The young girl was still avoiding eye contact, which was a shame because Natsuki found her eyes to be a very striking shade of blue. Aoi was wearing what she had been wearing yesterday, a blue and white dress. To match this dress was a bright blue pendant hanging just above Aoi's breasts. The girl's medium-length brown hair was, unlike yesterday, flowing freely and beautifully in front of her shoulders and down between her shoulder blades.

Natsuki glanced at Shizuru, who was also staring at Aoi, and suddenly didn't feel so guilty for killing this girl's uncle.

_What's wrong with me? _Natsuki's inner conscience beat the shit out of her for her awful thoughts. She forced herself to feel guilty once again, and when Aoi finally dared to meet Natsuki's green eyes and all she saw in them was regret and guilt. Good, that's what Natsuki wanted her to see.

Shizuru's arm snaked around Aoi's waist, causing the new prisoner to jump in surprise and send the pirate queen a glare. Shizuru, ignoring this, pushed the prisoner forward with her hand on her lower back. "My darling Aoi, please meet my captive, Natsuki."

Aoi's brow furrowed as she peered at Natsuki. "Your… _captive_?" She repeated, clearly skeptical.

Natsuki glanced at Shizuru. "Your… _darling_?"

Shizuru appeared amused by this, not saying anything while she lifted both her brows to say, '_Hmm? Yes? What is it?'_

Chie glowered while Midori's gaze flickered between both the 'prisoners' and a smug looking Shizuru. They hated it when she did this.

Natsuki cleared her throat and snapped her glare away from Captain Viola to instead meet with Aoi's still confused gaze. "Um… yeah, I'm… well I _was _a prisoner… I'm sort of like a prisoner with privileges now." She felt awkward explaining this to Aoi. She knew they were both only really thinking about one thing: the man Natsuki had murdered.

Aoi was still giving Natsuki a look of utter confusion… and then betrayal. "You're not even a pirate?" She blurted, her hands forming fists at her sides.

Natsuki sent Shizuru a look of helpbut the Captain merely watched her, those dark eyes swirling with amusement. Natsuki inwardly growled as she realized _Shizuru _was out to lunch and she was dealing with the pirate queen again. She idly wondered if Shizuru truly did have two personalities, or if her mask really _was _on too tight. She didn't think Shizuru did have two personalities, since she _could _see a bit of regret in those eyes.

"Well I..." Natsuki trailed off when she saw Aoi's face turning red with rage. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came, having been stopped by her rebellious vocal cords. Maybe she really just had no excuse.

Aoi finally growled, "You aren't even a _pirate _and you killed my uncle?" The girl suddenly appeared to be trembling all over, like she was holding herself back from ripping Natsuki apart. "You're a prisoner on this ship, just like me, and you _killed _him?" She had a point. It really made no sense, not even to Natsuki.

Natsuki took a step back. Again, no words came. She shot a quick glance in Viola's direction. Shizuru seemed to be entranced by Aoi's anger, amused by her ability to hold her inner wolf back. She wasn't even interested in Natsuki's display of panic, just Aoi's anger.

Oh, so that's what this was, Shizuru playing with Aoi.

Natsuki glared at Shizuru (who looked surprised upon receiving such a glare) and then took another step backwards. "I'm deeply sorry and I regret not letting your uncle kill her," Natsuki said easily, calmly, as she gestured with a nod in Shizuru's direction to emphasize the _'her.'_

Everything was silent.

Shizuru, Aoi, Chie, and Midori all stared in awe at Natsuki Kuga, who held her chin high and stared straight at Aoi, clearly avoiding Shizuru's eye contact.

Aoi looked speechless, her mouth hung agape and her eyes were as wide as saucers. Surely Captain Viola would kill this girl for saying such a thing!

Chie and Midori then glanced at Shizuru, who was staring dangerously at Natsuki. Her lips had that telltale twitch, her eyelids had narrowed, her nostrils flared slightly.

Natsuki, satisfied, turned and headed for the stairs leading off the poop deck. Of course, a rough hand wrapping around her bicep stopped her. Being stopped from exiting, for some reason, set Natsuki off. Her rage at feeling toyed with was unleashed and she turned and gripped the hand around her bicep, ripping it off and then twisting it backwards.

Shizuru winced and held back a cry of pain as she quickly pulled her hand back, cradling it to her chest with her other hand as she stared, wide-eyed, at Natsuki.

Natsuki, without a trace of regret or guilt, glared straight into the Cardair woman's eyes. "Next time you want to play with your prisoners count me out, Viola."

Shizuru was rendered speechless. She straightened and peered down at Natsuki as if she had trouble figuring the girl out. Natsuki, realizing she had (somehow) managed to subdue Viola, huffed, turned, and stomped off.

When Natsuki had gone, Shizuru turned to the other three women behind her and smiled. "Precious, isn't she?"

* * *

"Can you believe that?" Natsuki barked. She was leaning against a cabin wall, glaring out across the distance of ocean.

Nao stood just beside Natsuki with her arms folded over her chest and her lime green eyes lazily scanning the horizon. "What? That Shizuru put you in front of the new prisoner whose uncle you killed just for her own entertainment? Of course I can believe it."

The redhead turned her head slightly to the left and stared at Natsuki's profile. Nao smiled to herself, figuring that Shizuru must've enjoyed watching Natsuki's beautiful face get all confused, panicked, and then angry. _Oh Shizuru, your sense of humor… it's cruel._

Natsuki opened her mouth to complain yet again when a familiar cry was heard from above. Both she and Nao tilted their heads back and saw a falcon diving towards them.

Nao took a step back, she didn't see how a bird moving at that speed could have an easy landing, especially if he intended to land on flesh.

Natsuki smiled and extended her arm. She had on her thick leather glove and was prepared for when the falcon landed, surprisingly gentle, onto her wrist. "Hey, Duran," she cooed, already feeling better.

"So you let that thing loose, huh?"

Natsuki shot the redhead an annoyed look before setting her joyful gaze upon her bird again. "He likes being free out here… he's not cooped up inside and he's found an outdoor post up on the lookout," she explained.

Nao tilted her head up and looked towards the empty lookout 'nest.' No one was ever really in it, so she figured it _was _the perfect spot for a bird. Outdoors, high up, nice view… Duran was living the life by Nao's standards.

"Huh, well I guess it's better than down in the brig," the redhead ended up saying as she brought her gaze upon the happy bird once again. "I'm sure it was smelly and stuffy down there. No place for a bird."

"Or a human being," Natsuki grumbled as she threw her arm into the air, watching as Duran took to the sky.

"Well we could bring that Aoi girl up, but then you wouldn't get to sleep in Shizuru's big comfy bed anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Natsuki snapped as she spun to glare at Nao. She wasn't very intimidating despite her balled fists clenched at her sides, especially with her cheeks tinted such a bright color.

Nao snickered and took a step away from Natsuki, in case her next comment wasn't taken too kindly. "I meant that if Aoi was let out of the brig… she'd likely be sleeping in Shizuru's bed, and then you'd be forced back into the brig again…"

The dark-haired girl's jaw tightened and she quickly looked away from a smug looking redhead. "Shut up," she muttered. "I don't care."

"Uh-huh… man, you're boring."

Natsuki didn't even fall for this one. She stayed silent.

It didn't seem to matter, Nao continued anyways, "I was hoping you wouldn't be like all the other naïve prisoners that put up a weak fight and then fall madly in love with the pirate queen within a week. But I guess I was wrong…" she trailed off, sounding disappointed.

Surprisingly, Natsuki rolled her eyes, not as insulted as Nao would have expected. The girl simply turned her head a bit sideways to send her friend an annoyed glance. "You know that's not true, so I'm not even going to argue with you."

Nao pouted a bit at that. "That's surprising. Whenever I used to say that to the other prisoners they'd deny it as if I'd just offended their mother or something… and then I'd find them half-naked in her bed the next day."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "As if. My clothes stay on… I just slept in her bed last night because she _put _me there. I fell asleep outside and she found me." Okay, so that was a lie, the clothes staying on part was the truth!

The redhead didn't look convinced. "Suuuure…" Nao drawled, before she noticed Natsuki wasn't paying attention to her.

The captive had tilted her head back, her green eyes searching the sky above with certain attentiveness, as if she were looking for a detail of the sky to be out of place. Nao followed her gaze but saw nothing save a puffy white cloud. She brought her gaze down on her friend again and deadpanned, "What are you looking at?"

Natsuki shushed her with a quick meeting of their eyes. Those blazing emeralds told Nao to shut the hell up, and so she did, watching Natsuki as if she were a crazy person.

Natsuki inhaled deeply and then exhaled, as if she were meditating. Finally she straightened and brought her chin down again. She turned and looked at Nao. "Do you feel that?"

Nao gave her a blank stare. "You mean the '_wow she's a psycho' _vibe?"

Natsuki's eyes narrowed and she tugged Nao's arm towards her, and then straightened it. She turned Nao's palm upwards, towards the sky, and watched the redhead's face intently.

Nao just looked bored. "What am I supposed to be feeling right now? Besides stupid?"

Natsuki, clearly growing agitated, growled a "Forget it," and walked past Nao. She had no idea where she was going, but Nao wasn't following her, and she didn't really mind.

* * *

Shizuru yawned and eyed the item Tomoe was holding up. It was a small marble statue of a lion. Tomoe needed two hands to hold it, but she didn't seem to be struggling with it. She was standing beside Shizuru's bed anyways, so if she fell she would simply have to fall in the right direction and she'd be fine.

Shizuru lifted a slender leg and crossed it over the other. She was in her desk chair, having turned it backwards away from her desk, so that she could watch the items Tomoe brought in.

"How much do you think that's worth?" Shizuru asked, the tip of her pointer finger tapping her chin.

Tomoe glanced down at the marble lion in her hands. "I don't know… probably not much. It's rather small."

Shizuru nodded then waved it away. "What else did we get off the _Valentine?"_

Tomoe left Shizuru's cabin and returned moments later with a tall wooden globe, the kind that was so large it needed four wooden legs on each side to hold it up. Shizuru's eyes lit up with glee when she saw it.

"Oh, how lovely," she exclaimed when Tomoe placed it down and spun the globe around.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Where do you think we should put it?"

"We're not selling it?"

"No, of course not. It would look marvelous in the map room, would it not?" Shizuru gave a slow, sexy smile. "Or here, in my bedroom?"

Tomoe swallowed and averted her gaze down to the globe in front of her once more. "I guess so. Either one."

Shizuru was silent, staring at her quartermaster with a certain curiosity. Finally, she spoke. "Is everything all right, my Tomoe?" She inquired, ducking her head slightly to give Tomoe a look of sincere concern, though sincere it was not.

The teal-haired pirate quickly nodded. "Of course. Everything's fine when…when I'm with you."

Shizuru offered her a warm smile. "That is what I thought. Leave that here, bring in the next item."

Tomoe nodded and, once again, left the room. This time she returned holding a rapier. Shizuru stood up when Tomoe held it out, showing it off. The pirate queen strode over and took it from Tomoe, lifting it upwards to get a better look at it.

Tomoe watched Shizuru's face, smiling when Shizuru seemed incredibly pleased. "It was taken from one of the dead sailors on board the _Valentine."_

At that, Shizuru's expression darkened and she glanced down at Tomoe with a stony-face. "Excuse me?"

Tomoe frowned a bit, but remained composed and didn't appear to be intimidated in the least. "A dead sailor on the _Valentine… _I told Haruka not to kill him but the man attacked her first."

The tension seemed to deflate and Tomoe felt like she could breathe again.

Shizuru's cardinal pools traced every inch of the sword in her hands again. The same loops and curves made up the hilt, just like they did on Natsuki's sword. This sword also had a red gemstone as its pommel, giving it the classy, regal look that Shizuru would want in a sword.

"I shall keep this for myself," Shizuru said after a moment, slipping her cutlass out of its sheath and replacing it with her new rapier. She turned to Tomoe and added, "Natsuki is giving me lessons, you know."

The quartermaster pretended to look interested. "_Oh really?" _She asked, realizing her feigned interest was completely unconvincing. She winced when Shizuru's gaze hardened. "Er, I mean I know, I saw you practicing the other day… after the raid."

Shizuru gave a slow nod. "Yes…" she murmured, suddenly becoming distracted and toying with the hilt at her side.

Tomoe shifted from foot to foot awkwardly before once again turning around and heading towards the exit. "I'll go get the other stuff."

Shizuru said nothing and instead watched her quartermaster leave. When the door closed behind her, Shizuru let out a small groan and rubbed slowly at her temples. She wondered where Natsuki had run off. She hadn't been very nice that morning. In fact, she had been rather cruel, to put Natsuki in a situation like that. She didn't know why she continued being so difficult, especially when she felt like she had made some progress with the girl.

_Ah, I almost forgot about this, _Shizuru thought as she reached into her front pocket and pulled out the seventh card the gypsy had… _misplaced. _

Wine red eyes steadied themselves on the art beautifully painted onto the card. She flipped it this way and that. She thought it smelled rather old, though it stood straight and wasn't bent at all, as if it was as strong as before it's first use. She wondered where the gypsy woman had found such a nice deck. She supposed it could be a family heirloom, it would explain the age of the card and that was, after all, a very gypsy-like thing to do.

"What is that?" Tomoe asked, holding a medium-sized chest in front of her torso.

Shizuru hadn't even realized Tomoe had returned. She snapped her gaze to Tomoe's and then offered the girl an innocent smile. "A fortune." She then placed the card back into her front pocket, the one closest to her heart.

Tomoe peered at the queen suspiciously before mentally shrugging and lowering the chest to the floor as easily as she could without it making a loud clunk.

"What is in there?" Shizuru asked, quirking a brow. She was curious, but much too lazy to get up herself and find out the answer to her question. What else were minions for?

Tomoe wiped the sweat from her forehead with her forearm and placed her hands on her hips, looking down at the chest beneath her. "No idea," she said. "Let's find out."

Shizuru stood by the chest as Tomoe tried to open it. It seemed to be locked, and Tomoe didn't have the key. After trying to force it open for about a minute, Tomoe straightened and gave Shizuru an apologetic look.

Shizuru ignored Tomoe's heavy panting and peered down at the chest. "It must hold something of importance," she concluded. Her eyes met Tomoe's. "We do not have the key for this chest?"

Tomoe shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm not the one that took it so I wouldn't know." There was a small pause before Tomoe asked, "Would you like me to get Haruka? I bet she can bash this thing open with her head…"

The pirate queen chuckled and patted Tomoe's shoulder. "That won't be necessary…"

A knock on the cabin door caused both women to turn. "Yes?" Tomoe growled. She never liked being interrupted when Shizuru was touching her even if it was just a hand grasping her shoulder.

"Come in," Shizuru called.

In stepped Miyu, dragging Natsuki by the collar of her shirt and nearly throwing her to the ground. Natsuki caught herself and straightened, before turning around and throwing a punch at Miyu, who simply sidestepped and allowed Natsuki's hand to slam right into the wooden cabin door.

The girl let out a yelp and cradled her hand to her chest.

Shizuru blinked, and, dropping her hand from Tomoe's shoulder, strode towards Natsuki and tugged her arm. Natsuki tumbled towards Shizuru, who caught her, and sent dagger eyes towards Miyu.

"Will someone please explain to me why my striker is being treated like a common slave?" Shizuru growled. Her murderous gaze rested steadily on Miyu's own. Miyu, besides Natsuki, was the one woman that never flinched at Shizuru's lethal leer. Instead the woman remained rather calm, merely glancing at Natsuki and then back at Shizuru.

"She was causing trouble," Miyu said, her voice as monotonous as ever. "I had to pull her out of a scuffle." Natsuki was certain this silver-haired woman was made of stone.

Shizuru, arms wrapping themselves around Natsuki from behind, peered curiously at Miyu. "Scuffle?" She repeated, her tone quiet.

Natsuki was very aware of the warm, protective arms wrapping around her. She wasn't sure if Shizuru herself even noticed she was doing it, for the pirate queen seemed so lost in thought. "I didn't start it," Natsuki defended. She then glared at Miyu. "And you! Facial expressions, have you heard of them?"

Miyu arched a brow at Natsuki, but said nothing.

Shizuru considered the situation for a few more moments. She then glanced at Tomoe, who looked positively annoyed. "Tomoe? Thoughts?"

Tomoe shrugged. "Well, one of them needs to explain what happened."

"I simply came across Miss Kuga in the middle of a fight with two other pirates. I assumed, due to past observations, that it was Miss Kuga that was at fault, and stopped her," Miyu explained easily.

Shizuru released Natsuki and forced the girl to turn around and face her. She placed both her hands on Natsuki's shoulders and slowly looked her up and down. There was nothing that worried Shizuru. Natsuki's hair looked slightly tousled but that could very well have been just the sea breeze. Her clothes looked fine, she was not bleeding anywhere nor had any limb that looked wrong. Natsuki's knuckles on her right hand seemed to be lightly bruised, but she _had _just punched a door.

Shizuru gently ran her thumb over Natsuki's knuckles. Natsuki remained silent and still as she allowed the pirate queen to examine her hand. "Mm," Shizuru hummed, "Does this hurt?" She asked, her eyes lifting off Natsuki's hand to meet with those clear green eyes.

Natsuki swallowed hard, feeling her chest tighten at the sight of the Siren's thick eyelashes, her roman nose, those cardinal eyes. It never failed to shut her mind down for at least a second. "Not that much, no," she finally replied, unable to tear her eyes away from the ones watching her.

Shizuru's lips curved into a wickedly beautiful smile and she released Natsuki's hand. "What happened?"

Natsuki suddenly felt very cold, and she shivered a bit before shooting a glare towards Miyu. "These two pirates jumped me," she explained. She returned her eyes to Shizuru's and continued, "I was just walking aimlessly, being bored, and out of nowhere they started asking me these weird questions…" Natsuki trailed off as she recalled that moment…

* * *

"Oh, if it isn't the queen's slave."

"Aw, she's so beautiful. Do you think Viola would mind if we played with her toy?"

"She shouldn't. We are pirates. We share our booty."

"Back off," Natsuki growled at the two approaching pirates. One was tall and lean, with dark brown hair and light green eyes. The other was maybe Shizuru's height, with her hair hidden under a large hat. Natsuki didn't like either of them. She had seen them around the ship, ogling Shizuru as they passed by or laughing like hyenas whenever Shizuru was being cruel.

"Oh come on, we just want to know what she's like," the shorter one said, drawing closer. "Where does she touch you? What does she feel like?"

Natsuki stepped back, drawing her rapier and pointing it at the pirates. They both stopped approaching. "I wouldn't know," Natsuki growled through gritted teeth. "Now get away from me or I'll slice your head clean off your shoulders."

She had to admit, she was quite surprised they didn't already know what Shizuru was like in bed. She had heard more rumors about Shizuru's sexual promiscuity than anything else. It was constantly the talk of the pirates. Who would she sleep with next? Is Tomoe going to get angry again? Was she truly as _legendary _as they say?

The two pirates appeared amused at Natsuki's defensive stance, their eyes lighting up as if the presence of a weapon only excited them more. The hunt was on. They too drew their swords, and then broke off from each other, one slowly circling around Natsuki's left and the other circling around to her right.

"We only want to know what makes you tick, Miss Kuga. What makes you interesting?" The taller one asked, getting closer.

"Why does Viola look at you that way? Like you're better than us?"

A piercing cry caught both pirates off guard, and they both looked up to see a very angry falcon diving towards them. Duran dived and attacked the taller one, causing her to drop her sword and curse as she tried to whack the bird away from her face. Natsuki took this opportunity to lunge at the shorter one, who just barely dodged Natsuki's blade and lunged back.

Natsuki nearly sliced the short one in half, except she moved back just in time, receiving only a minor flesh wound that started at her shoulder and ended at her right hip. At this point, Miyu stepped in, clashing her sword against Natsuki's in such a way that Natsuki's rapier flew from her hand, skidding across the planks and coming at a stop against the side of the ship.

"Come with me or you die," Miyu said calmly. She could've asked if Natsuki wanted a cup of tea her tone was so polite.

Natsuki resisted at first, but being unarmed and having a sword pointed in her direction wasn't the best situation in the world.

* * *

"And that's what happened," Natsuki finished, folding her arms across her chest and giving Shizuru a nod.

Shizuru's expression was carved from ice, though her eyes burned with fire. She shot a look at Miyu and demanded to know, "Where are these two pirates?"

Miyu said nothing at first, but eventually said, slowly, "They are both with Youko getting patched up."

Shizuru glanced at everyone in the room and said, "Stay here," before heading towards the door. When she was gone, everyone was silent and awkwardness fell across the room.

Natsuki swallowed hard and rubbed at her knuckles again before shooting the ever-calm Miyu another glare. Miyu remained stoic as ever, not even bothering to return the glare.

Tomoe, on the other hand, rolled her eyes. "You should've killed them," she said to Natsuki, who turned to look at her. "Any idiot stupid enough to try and mess with Shizuru's toys deserves to be killed if they don't know the rules by now."

"Rules?"

"Shizuru's toys—"

"I'm _not _her toy."

"Yes you are. Shizuru's toys are not to be touched by anyone but the pirate queen herself. It's never been officially declared, but everyone _knows. _It's like this possessive vibe." Tomoe shrugged. "They must've been incredibly stupid."

"They _are _pirates," Natsuki muttered. "Not like schooling is all that important for that career choice."

"It's a lifestyle," Tomoe snapped, though she silently agreed. She considered herself one of the few intelligent pirates on board. Besides Shizuru, Nao, Chie, and Midori she wasn't sure who else had had a proper education.

Natsuki huffed at that and looked around Shizuru's room. "Where's Aoi?"

The quartermaster's brow furrowed. "Why?"

This time, Natsuki shrugged. "I just figured she would be up here."

"You should be glad she isn't, she'd probably try and kill you." Tomoe pointed out as she lowered herself to sit upon the unopened chest.

Natsuki grumbled a bit, overcome by a feeling of guilt yet again. She was surprisingly good at making herself forget the atrocity she had committed, but whenever it was brought up again it was almost even more painful than the last time. It made her think. Who was she? Who was she becoming? Why was this happening to her?

"I should just let her," Natsuki muttered under her breath. She was no better than the pirates now.

The three women remained silent after that, wondering when Shizuru would come back. Natsuki realized that everyone's life on this ship revolved around Shizuru Viola, and when she wasn't around, everyone just waited for her to come back. They needed direction, a leader, someone to look up to. Shizuru was like their sun, and when she was gone, only darkness followed.

Natsuki didn't want to be a part of that cycle. She got up to leave just as the cabin door opened again.

In strode Shizuru. Her eyes were glassy, as if she weren't really awake, and in her hand she held her pistol. She glanced at everyone in the room and growled, "Get out."

Miyu, Tomoe, and Natsuki all blinked, exchanged looks, and then headed for the door.

_"Not you,"_ Shizuru whispered, grasping Natsuki's forearm and pulling her away from the door.

_Damn it, _Natsuki mentally whined as the door closed behind Tomoe and Miyu. Shizuru, to Natsuki's surprise, instantly let her go and strode over to her long mirror. Natsuki turned and watched the pirate queen stare at herself. It wasn't in the way a vain person does it, it was almost like Shizuru was making sure she still existed, she was still herself.

Natsuki waited for Shizuru to say something. Instead, Shizuru brought up a hand and gently rested it against her reflection. "Shizuru…" Natsuki said quietly, not wanting to stir the Siren.

Shizuru hummed in response but didn't turn around. "Yes?"

"Are you… are you alright?"

"Do you forget who I am?" Shizuru asked, almost angrily, as she turned away from her reflection to gaze at her captive. "_Am I alright?_ Natsuki, I… this morning I made you face the woman whose uncle you killed. Why do you ask me if I am all right?"

Shouldn't Natsuki be enjoying Shizuru's distress? It made no sense to the Siren whose somewhat visible chest rose and fell with each heavy breath. Shizuru stared at Natsuki, who stood frozen to the spot just near the door.

"Why is it…" Shizuru asked, her tone quiet and her eyes piercing, "that when I hunt you, you only draw nearer?"

Natsuki's eyes never left Shizuru's. She struggled for the words to say, not knowing exactly how to answer that. She took a step closer, holding her head high. "Have you ever taken a second to wonder, Shizuru, if it is I who is hunting you?"

The Siren's eyes narrowed, her face tense but beautiful. She couldn't remember a time she had felt so turned on in her life. Her desire wrapped around her chest like a coiled snake, hissing and tasting the air with a flick of its tongue. The Siren wanted to taste Natsuki so _badly. _The urge to touch her flesh was frightening.

"Get out," Shizuru growled. "Now." _Before you tempt me to sin._

Natsuki's own ice seemed to melt and she instead looked adorably confused. "I thought you just told me to stay?"

"Have you never had a change of mind before?" Shizuru asked, peering at Natsuki as if she were a filthy commoner.

Natsuki stood strong. "Make me leave then." She had no idea why she was challenging Shizuru so much today. She really probably shouldn't. After all, she had been starting to get along with the woman!

Shizuru drew her pistol and pointed it at Natsuki.

"Oh, this again," Natsuki rolled her eyes, "so surprising."

In her awe, Shizuru lowered her weapon a bit; eyes widened only a fraction at the girl that refused to back down. "Do you have a death wish?" Shizuru asked, incredulous. "Natsuki, I will shoot you if you do not leave my quarters. I promise you this."

Natsuki wanted to call bullshit. Shizuru had threatened her how many times? How many times had she also said, 'I would never kill you?' "If you were going to kill me, you would've done it by now." Natsuki kept her tone soft, soothing. She stepped forward, causing Shizuru to lift the gun higher yet again. Natsuki froze… then took another step forward, then another, then another.

She was close enough to see Shizuru's hand trembling. Those crimson eyes never left Natsuki's green. Natsuki felt like she was dealing with a scared, yet dangerous animal. She reached out her hand and closed it around the barrel of the pistol. She then tugged it away and flung it behind her, onto Shizuru's bed.

Natsuki then took yet another step forward, this time leaving only a foot of room between their two bodies. "Shizuru, why are you acting like this?"

Before a stunned Shizuru could reply, Tomoe burst through the door. "Damn it, Shizuru!" She growled, stomping towards them and allowing the cabin door to slam shut behind her. She grabbed Shizuru's arm and began pulling her towards the door. "You _had _to kill them? Do you know what this means?"

Natsuki stepped forward and grabbed Shizuru's other arm. "Let her go, Tomoe."

Tomoe, who had completely ignored Natsuki's presence, stopped tugging and turned around to glare at the prisoner. "Not now, Kuga. You don't want to know the damage my captain has just done to herself."

Shizuru blinked back into reality and pulled both of her arms away from the two girls. She dusted herself off and held her head high. "They disobeyed me. I did not end them for the captive."

"Yeah?" Tomoe said, clearly not convinced, "I don't think everyone else sees it that way, Shizuru. You're going to have to go out there and explain or prove to them that you care more about your pirates than _her." _Tomoe pointed an accusing finger at Natsuki, who stood dumbfounded behind Shizuru.

Shizuru's jaw clenched. She knew she shouldn't have killed those pirates. She knew she should have controlled herself, known that killing her own pirates would bring her loyalty into question. When pulling the trigger she had known she might as well be shooting herself in the foot.

But she had been so angry! As Natsuki continued her story the rage in her only expanded until it threatened to consume her wholly, which it eventually did. How _dare _those pirates try and mess with Shizuru's captive? How dare they defy her, disrespect her by playing with her possessions? Shizuru had enjoyed ending them.

"Wait, wait," Natsuki said, waving her hands frantically, "Shizuru killed… the two pirates that bothered me earlier?"

"Yup. Just waltzed right into the infirmary and shot them both in the head."

Natsuki cringed. "Shizuru…"

"As I said, they deserved it. But, Shizuru you shouldn't have done that. Your crew is starting to talk." Tomoe gestured towards the exit again. "Damage control, Shizuru, or your life is in their hands."

Shizuru swallowed hard. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, having never been afraid of a mutiny before. She should know better by now. Why was she always rushing into things when Natsuki was around? Was her presence truly that intoxicating? If that was the case, Shizuru had to get rid of her, and soon. That didn't necessarily mean death, but it certainly meant that Natsuki was doing more harm to her character than good.

When Shizuru still hadn't made any move to follow, Tomoe glanced at Natsuki and demanded, "You better come too..."

Natsuki gave a small, uncertain nod. She had a bad feeling about this. With robotic movements, Natsuki followed Shizuru and Tomoe out of the cabin. Why did she feel like she was walking to her own death? Then again, that feeling was rather common these days.

* * *

There was a tiny mob of pirates waiting outside Shizuru's captain's quarters. Natsuki glanced sideways at Shizuru and saw the fear in her crimson eyes.

Shizuru cleared her throat, and her crew went silent. Face hardened to stone, she swept the small mob with fierce eyes of flame. "Is there a reason you are all lazing around outside my cabin? Am I supposed to believe work is finished?"

"Why'd you kill Kimura and Evans?" A pirate asked, followed by a few '_yeah's!_

Shizuru said nothing at first, her eyes narrowing. "Who?" She finally said, a cruel smile appearing on her lips.

Natsuki saw Tomoe slam her palm into her forehead from the corner of her eye and then noticed Nao near the back of the mob, calmly leaning against the side of the ship and watching the entire thing unfold.

And even though there was strength in numbers, these pirates still seemed cowardly. They would exchange looks with each other, worried and nervous, second-guessing their idea of confronting the Siren.

"Don't act like you don't know who we're talking about!" The same pirate from earlier yelled. She was a fierce redhead, a little taller than Shizuru, with piercing silver eyes, and long wavy hair with a few tight curls that cascaded down her back and framed her sharp-featured but pretty face.

Natsuki recognized this pirate, having been unable to turn her gaze away from the redhead with silver eyes. She would always receive condescending looks from the pirate. Her thick red lips would twist in disgust and her eyes would narrow. And then… then the redhead would walk off without saying a word to Natsuki. Not like she minded, the beauty of the woman frightened Natsuki. Her flaming hair reminded Natsuki of a whirlwind of fire, though her silvery eyes provided a nice contrast. The pale skin, possibly even paler than Natsuki's, only served to make the red of her hair and lips stand out more.

Shizuru's eyes found the redheaded pirate and she tilted her head to the side. "Miss Gray… you seem to be quite the leader. Tell me, what is it you want from me?" Shizuru knew she couldn't kill Gray. If she did, she'd have all of Gray's followers turn against her. Great. She had competition now? Shizuru knew that at least half of her crew wouldn't follow Gray, but it was only a matter of time before Gray recruited more pirates to her way of thinking. Shizuru knew Gray would be trouble. She was always questioning Shizuru's moves, targets, and destinations. Shizuru let it slide often, but it grew bothersome after a while.

Gray lifted her head high and straightened her back. She very obviously had the qualities that made a good leader. People just wanted to follow her. She was the only other pirate, Natsuki noticed, besides Shizuru that wore purple, the color of royalty; of entitlement.

"You killed two of our sisters, two of your loyal followers, for _her_," Gray gestured to Natsuki with a quick swing of her head, shaking a few of her red curls. "We demand an explanation."

"We?" Shizuru repeated, a slender brow arching. Natsuki stuck close at Shizuru's side, unsure what was about to happen but not liking the way Gray and Shizuru were staring each other down, like a silent game of 'who is more dominant?'

"Yes," Gray turned around and gestured to all the pirates behind her, and then turned around once more to face Shizuru, a hand on her hip. "We."

Natsuki found the name 'Gray' somewhat fitting, though her eyes were much too… shimmery to be a mere shade of gray. They seemed to glow, almost.

Shizuru's heart beat fast in her chest. This was all a very delicate situation. The wrong thing said could cost her her life. She took in a deep breath. She could do this. How many times has she swayed the crowd with her words, her voice? She suddenly was no longer worried. Everyone could sense a new calm. Gray was the only one who did not see this as a good thing, she could tell.

Shizuru, feeling the mood shift in her favor, offered her pirates a wicked yet brilliant smile. "Very well then, my crew will get what they desire." Shizuru took a bold step towards the tiny mob. Gray was the only one of the pirates that didn't take a step back, though the urge was written in the way her body tensed.

"Well?" Gray demanded.

Shizuru allowed her gaze to wash over each of the pirates in her mob, giving each pirate at least a few seconds of intimate eye contact. Then she spoke. "Those two pirates I killed, Kimura and Evans, disrespected my property. This girl," Shizuru reached to the side, grabbed Natsuki's arm, and made a show of roughly tugging her to her side. "Is my possession."

Natsuki opened her mouth to disagree when she caught a warning glare from Tomoe. Something told Natsuki she shouldn't argue, so she clamped her mouth shut.

Shizuru continued, "When you try and take something of mine, I get angry. That is not the kind of respect you show your captain."

"So it's not because you favor this toy over your pirates?" Gray asked, for clarification. Her silver eyes flashed dangerously then, and it became very obvious she was not as convinced as the dispersing mob behind her. She was not satisfied with that answer.

Tough crowd.

Shizuru shook her head. "I care nothing for this savage," Shizuru replied calmly, releasing Natsuki by flinging her a bit forward, in the direction of Gray.

Natsuki let out a grunt as she caught herself from tumbling over. When she straightened she found herself only about two feet from Gray, who peered down at her with cold, merciless eyes. "Uh…" Natsuki blinked.

Gray drew her sword. "So you wouldn't mind if I gutted her right here? To prove your words?" Gray's deep red lips curved into a malicious smile, and she pointed her cutlass at Natsuki, the tip of it a mere inch from the soft flesh of Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki swallowed hard and stood very still. _This is it. I'm dead. _

Shizuru remained perfectly calm… on the outside.

On the inside, her heart was racing and she had to mentally restrain herself from reaching forward and grabbing Natsuki away from Gray. She regretted throwing Natsuki so close to the disobedient pirate.

This new development caused a few interested pirates to return to Gray's mob. Spectators. Great.

"Well?" Gray asked, her metallic eyes switching from Shizuru to Natsuki and then back again. "May I dispose of her, Captain?" It was the first time Natsuki noticed her accent. So she was from Cardair as well. Just like Shizuru. Unlike Shizuru, however, the accent sounded rough, hard on Gray's lips. Shizuru's voice was soft, caressing, the polar opposite.

"You may not," Shizuru replied, her strong Cardair accent becoming thicker than usual. Before the whispers started up, she quickly added, "I will take care of her myself."

Natsuki, along with everyone else, stared at Shizuru in disbelief.

Gray's eyes had widened to a noticeable degree. She hadn't expected Captain Viola to say such a thing. She sheathed her blade and took a step back, gesturing to a now feral-looking Natsuki. "She's all yours." Gray was hoping for a public flogging. Thirty-nine lashes should do it.

Shizuru tilted her head to the side, fighting the silver of Gray's irises with her burning red. "I know that," she purred, grabbing Natsuki by the collar and pulling the girl to her side again. She turned to Natsuki and ran her slender fingers through those dark locks. _"_You are so lovely_,_" she cooed. Natsuki stayed silent, though her brow furrowed slightly at the out of place praise. "It is such a shame, the beautiful bird is always the one that gets caged…" Shizuru trailed off, as if put in a trance. Was this her stalling their goodbye?

Natsuki gently grabbed the hand that ran through her hair. "Enough with pretty words, Shizuru. Will you do it or not?" She stood strong, her head held high.

Shizuru's face tensed and she became stoic. She intertwined her fingers with Natsuki's and stared into what felt like the very depths of Natsuki's soul. She felt the girl tremble. Shizuru lowered her face to Natsuki's and grazed her lips lightly against the soft ones of her captive. Natsuki's lips did little more than quiver beneath them. Natsuki was having a hard time deciding whether she should reject what would likely be her final kiss before being killed, or if she should accept just for the hell of it.

Shizuru never kissed her, and instead she drew back and shoved Natsuki backwards into the arms of Tomoe. Viola then instantly drew her sword and pointed it at Gray. "You insult me, Miss Gray. You think you can tell me what to do? You truly believe I would kill my own captive just to please you?" The Siren tilted her head back and let out a harsh laugh. She brought her gaze back down upon Gray like a swarm of arrows. "Did you not know that Miss Kuga is one of you now?" She could see the small mob exchanging confused looks. Shizuru continued, "Yes, it is true, she is my captive but she has also agreed to be the striker of the crew. Did you all not know this? I did not kill Kimura and Evans for my _captive_, I killed them for my—_your _striker."

Gray took a step back. She glanced over her shoulder to see that her mini mob had nearly completely dispersed. Her backup was gone. Instead, pirates she recognized as immensely close and loyal to Viola: Nao, Chie, Haruka, Midori, Tomoe, and Irina, had all formed a small band behind her, their hands resting on the hilts of their swords, ready to pull them out if need be. Natsuki, on the other hand, was waiting patiently just beside the band of Viola's closest pirates, her arms folded over her chest and her eyes narrowed and interested.

Gray's nostrils flared and she turned away from Viola's pirates behind her to instead glare at Shizuru. "I suppose I was mistaken, Captain, I was not aware you had… promoted your captive to striker…" Gray's silver eyes averted from Shizuru's and she gave a small bow before turning and walking—as proudly as she could muster—off towards the bow of the ship.

"You're just gonna let her go?" Nao asked. Chie, standing beside Nao, nodded at Nao's words, also wanting to know the answer.

Irina Woods, Shizuru's usual guard, looked immensely unhappy about what had just transpired. "Gray was out of line…" she murmured.

"Yeah, Viola," Midori agreed. "She's going to cause trouble. Gray almost caused a mutiny!"

Tomoe let out a sharp laugh. "If that had happened I would've killed them all."

Haruka cheered at that. "Yeah! Me too!" She then elbowed the quartermaster, "I think you're freaky, Marguerite, but I like the way you think!"

Tomoe shot Haruka an annoyed look.

Natsuki cleared her throat, drawing all eyes to her. "If Shizuru had killed—whatever her name was—Gray? If Shizuru had killed _Gray_ then that would've shown that Gray was a threat. By letting her walk off, Shizuru is showing that she is not worried or intimidated." Natsuki paused, glanced at all the pairs of eyes on her, and then added, "But, uh, that's just my two doubloons."

Shizuru's eyes looked from one face to another. Finally she said, "Natsuki is correct," and turned and disappeared back into her cabin.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, everyone exchanged confused looks and went about their business.

* * *

At first, Shizuru left the birdcage standing alone and empty atop the stone table that sat deep into the palace's gardens. She was not sure what she wanted to do with it, and as years passed she finally decided to put it to use.

She arranged to meet with a trader who had many exotic birds. It was a medium-sized bird that caught her attention. It's feathers were a deep red, as if it had been painted with a brush dipped in blood. It's beak and feet were black, as if charred. It had orange and yellow wings, and when it flapped around it looked as if it were on fire. She had never seen anything so magnificent.

Shizuru loved the creature instantly, purchasing it and hoping the cage would be big enough for such a majestic looking bird. Upon leaving, the trader yelled a warning after her, but she was in such haste she hadn't heard him.

Shizuru was enthralled with the bird, sitting upon the stone chair and watching it intently. She would sit, her chin resting on her fists and her eyes focused and unmoving.

Day after day she would spend time with her bird, loving its beautiful singing and the way it's feathers glimmered in the sunlight. Soon Shizuru, growing up fast and being increasingly wanted by men and women alike, escaped to her bird of fire for comfort and calm.

Her mother, hair tied up in a loose bun, descended the stone steps of their garden and strode over to her distracted daughter. She paused just behind the princess and watched the bird in the cage.

"I see you decided to put this cage to use," she said after a moment of silence. She had to admit, the bird her daughter had chosen was the most beautiful she had ever seen. In fact she was sure there was no way this bird was native to their land of Cardair. It seemed so wild, so feral. The birds of Cardair, usually light blues and yellows and white with soft singing voices, did not look as intimidating as the bird her daughter had chosen.

Shizuru had been startled at first, having not even noticed her mother coming up behind her. She turned, a smile on her lips. "Oh, mother, isn't she lovely?"

The ever-wise queen, face emotionless, nodded. She seemed very interested in the bird. "You picked a very beautiful bird, Shizuru." There was a pause, before her mother uttered almost inaudibly, _"It is always the most beautiful bird that gets caged."_

Shizuru couldn't keep the grin off of her face. She had truly picked the most beautiful bird in the entire world, she was certain of it. Even her mother seemed enraptured.

"Well, what are you going to do with it?" Her mother finally asked. Her eyes met with the confused ones of her daughter, and she tried to soothe her with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Shizuru asked quietly. What was she supposed to do with a bird if not admire it?

"Do you love this bird, Shizuru?"

"I do. She is my most precious possession." The princess declared this proudly and honestly.

The queen nodded and then turned to watch the bird. Once more she appeared thoughtful and she finally said, "You must release it, Shizuru, or it will die."

These words struck Shizuru through the heart like a barbed arrow. How could she free something so important to her? The thought of it terrified her. "Mother—" she began.

"Birds have wings, do they not?" Her mother asked, meeting with Shizuru's eyes again.

Shizuru nodded solemnly.

"Birds, like us, are meant to be free. I have no doubt that you took great care of this bird, but tell me, does it sing the same as it did when you first retrieved it?"

The garden fell silent save the sound of chirping birds in the distance and the buzz of insects.

When Shizuru thought about it, her firebird had not sang for her in quite some time. "No," she uttered quietly, looking crestfallen.

"Release the bird, Shizuru."

Shizuru grew angry towards her mother, who remained stoic even upon receiving the rage filled glare of her daughter.

"You bought me a birdcage and I am using it! Tell me, why did you give me such a thing if you did not want me to use it?" If her mother was trying to teach her a lesson, she was sure she could've learned it in some other way. "I know human beings are meant to be free!"

"Do you? You treat every servant and maid in this castle like they are on this Earth to please you. You are selfish, Shizuru, following your heart day by day and not caring about the harm it does to others. You will be ruling this country one day, and you must have compassion, you must learn to make sacrifices. You must learn what is _right _and _better _for those things you love."

Her mother's eyes were now equally as fierce and serious. The muscles in her face had tensed, making her appear terrifying but no less beautiful.

Shizuru growled, "I will not release this bird!"

"Then when she dies unhappy, alone… you are to blame." The queen shook her head. "The decision is yours, daughter. Be wise."

And with that the queen turned and left her daughter there, tears of frustration and confusion streaming down her face.

* * *

The rest of the day passed. Natsuki didn't go near the Captain's Quarters, expecting to see Shizuru later that night… and also because what had happened earlier with Gray made her feel guilty, as if she was to blame for Shizuru losing favor with some of the crew.

Natsuki had known Shizuru wouldn't harm her… she had known. _Great, _Natsuki thought as she pulled a lantern off the side of a cabin wall and headed towards the poop deck. _I'm starting to believe her now? _Natsuki inwardly beat herself up for being so stupid. There was still a chance Viola would suddenly decide Natsuki was no longer necessary, or worth being killed over.

Natsuki wondered what Shizuru had done to get on Gray's bad side… then again, Gray seemed to be a fan of Viola. She very obviously wanted to be like her. Natsuki chuckled at that. No one could be as charismatic as Captain Viola.

"What's so funny, Kuga?" Chie asked from nowhere. Natsuki jumped, nearly dropping the lantern.

"Don't do that!" Natsuki barked when she lifted the lantern and saw Chie's face.

Chie blinked. "Do what?"

Natsuki sighed. "Never mind." She paused, peered at Chie, and then turned and put the lantern on the railing.

"What's with the lantern? The moon isn't light enough?" The spectacled girl asked as she turned back to a small map she had been looking at before Natsuki had arrived.

Natsuki watched Chie curiously but decided to ignore the question. "What are you doing up here? Isn't there a party going on?" _As usual?_

Chie glanced at Natsuki and then back at the map. She didn't seem to be her usual self, Natsuki thought. Much too quiet, not as cheerful. Chie gave a small shrug. "Could ask you the same thing."

Chie had a point there. "Are you alright, Chie?" Natsuki asked, drawing nearer.

The navigator chuckled and looked at Natsuki as if she were a cute child. "Aren't you sweet, Kuga? Yeah, I'm fine. Just… I was thinking about that Aoi chick."

Natsuki's brow furrowed. "You mean the one that trains under you?"

Chie shook her head. "No, my god are you mad? That Aoi is hideous. That one, Aoi is her _last _name. I'm talking about the Aoi in the brig, Aoi Senoh."

Natsuki's expression darkened and she averted her gaze to the planks below. "Oh," she muttered, feeling sick to her stomach.

Seeing the girl's crestfallen expression, Chie placed a comforting hand on Natsuki's shoulder. "I didn't mean to bring that up, I'm sorry. I forgot."

"You don't need to apologize," Natsuki said quietly. "But can I ask why you were thinking of the other prisoner?"

She wasn't sure, but Natsuki thought she could make out Chie's cheeks darkening in the moonlight. Chie quickly pretended to find the map interesting again. "I think she's cute."

Natsuki frowned a bit at that. "So does Shizuru," she grumbled.

"I know, that's the problem," Chie said, pulling out a tool Natsuki had never seen before and placing it against the map, as if she were measuring from one destination to another. She wouldn't meet Natsuki's eyes. "I haven't said a thing to her but I… want to."

Natsuki blinked. "You know she's probably bored down there in the brig all the time. Why don't you go down there and talk to her?" Natsuki suggested, remembering how lonely she had been in the brig. She couldn't wait for Nao to come down those steps. Hell, she had eventually even wanted to hear Shizuru coming down them.

Gray eyes lifted to meet with Natsuki's green. "Shizuru would kill me."

"She wouldn't, she really likes yo—"

"She would be very upset with me."

"I say go for it," Natsuki said with a shrug.

"Are you just saying that so you have Viola all to yourself?" Chie asked, a Cheshire cat grin spreading across her face and her eyes twinkling.

Natsuki scowled. "No." She then turned and made to leave.

"Wait, Natsuki! Your lantern!"

The captive waved at Chie over her shoulder as she descended to the main deck. "Just keep it there." She wasn't sure if Reito had seen it, but at this point she really didn't care. She paused and then looked back up towards the poop deck. "Hey Chie!" She called. The navigator popped her head over the railing.

"Yeah?"

"I felt something earlier… I think there's going to be a storm tomorrow." Natsuki then felt a strange pulse move through her body. She then added, "A bad one."

Chie blinked down at the captive and then nodded. "Alright, good to know. I'll let Midori know."

Natsuki nodded and then headed off towards the noise. "I'll tell the captain," she muttered.

* * *

Natsuki had walked over to the party. Pirates were dancing and singing and playing instruments as usual. Shizuru was nowhere to be found. She had figured it would be that way, considering Shizuru had refused to leave her cabin all day. Natsuki had wanted to make sure before going to the captain's quarters. Natsuki made eye contact with Mai, who was handing jugs of ale out. Mai, upon seeing Natsuki, smiled and waved. Natsuki gave her a nod, and then turned to go find Shizuru.

Natsuki found herself in front of Shizuru's cabin. Irina was, as usual, standing guard outside. The poor girl looked bored out of her mind, but also a bit jumpier than usual.

She smiled at Irina and then knocked on Shizuru's door. There was no answer.

"Uh, the Siren is a little busy right now," Irina said with an apologetic smile.

Natsuki's brow furrowed. Busy? Now?

_"Who is it?_" Shizuru called. She sounded off, wrong. Natsuki needed to get in there.

Natsuki stared at Irina, and then quickly opened the door before Irina could stop her. She blinked, frozen in the doorway when she saw the state of Shizuru's room.

Shizuru was sitting at her desk chair, though it was facing the direction of her bed. She was wearing a white blouse, though it wasn't buttoned up the middle, revealing the curve of her breasts while covering her nipples and revealing her smooth stomach. She was also wearing no pants, just panties, with one slender leg seductively crossed over the other. Her chestnut hair appeared more tousled than usual, but it was still elegant, cascading down her shoulders and back.

"Miss Kuga," she purred. "How nice of you to visit…"

Natsuki looked from Shizuru to the multiple empty wine bottles on the desk behind her. That explained the glassy look in her ruby eyes. Natsuki then glanced at Shizuru's bed, where Aoi Senoh was huddled up against the headboard. Her arms hugged her knees to her chest and her head was buried into her legs. At the sound of Natsuki's entrance, Aoi had looked up, peering at Natsuki through teary eyes.

Natsuki stepped into the room and pointed to the exit. "Get out of here," she said to Aoi, who looked at Shizuru as if for _permission. _Natsuki snarled, "_Now," _and, when Shizuru didn't seem to care, Aoi got up and ran out of the room.

Natsuki waited for the door to slam behind her before she stalked over to Shizuru and roughly grabbed the woman by the collar. Realizing that such a loose shirt wasn't a good place to get a grip, Natsuki instead grabbed Shizuru's upper-arm and tugged her up.

"Is there a reason you… told my prisoner to leave?" Shizuru asked, her crimson pools looking shallow and her words taking too long to come out.

"Is there a reason you're half naked?" Natsuki snapped back, swinging Shizuru's arm over her shoulders and walking the intoxicated captain to the bed. She flung Shizuru down onto the bed, but wasn't prepared for Shizuru to grab a hold of her blouse and drag Natsuki down with her.

The two women landed on the bed, Natsuki on top of Shizuru. She instantly lifted herself up, hovering above the captain. Her green eyes were stern, angry. It reminded Shizuru of being scolded by the Queen of Cardair. She giggled a little under her prisoner.

"What did you do to her, Shizuru?" Natsuki demanded to know, peering deeply into Shizuru's eyes and trying to get through to the intelligent women underneath. "Why was Aoi on your bed, and why are you hardly wearing any clothes?"

"You are a smart girl, Miss Kuga," Shizuru replied, her hands reaching up to cup Natsuki's face, which hovered just above hers. "So you tell me, why was Aoi in my bed, and why am I half naked?"

Natsuki's eyes dipped and she looked Shizuru up and down. She really didn't understand how a woman's body could be so sculpted. From Shizuru's ample chest to her coltish thighs, the woman's physique was impeccable. Now wasn't the time, however, to ogle the pirate queen. Instead, Natsuki reached a hand up to cover the cold one on her face.

"You're freezing," Natsuki commented. Shizuru did not understand the concern she saw in Natsuki's eyes. What had she done to deserve such a feeling?

"I am usually freezing," Shizuru replied, a small smile dancing on her lips. She appeared so child-like and innocent.

Natsuki huffed at that. Shizuru was always hot, like a burning fire. Or was that just Natsuki's body reacting to Shizuru's nearness all the time? Instead of answering that question, Natsuki peeled Shizuru's hand off of her cheek and then pushed herself off of Shizuru's bed.

Now standing again, she looked to her right and saw Shizuru's desk against the far wall. It was, as she had noted earlier, covered in empty wine bottles and goblets. "Why have you been drinking?" Natsuki asked quietly, her eyes narrowing at the pirate queen.

Shizuru sat up, leaning slightly backwards and using her arms to hold her up. "How else can I keep my eye color?" Shizuru giggled at her own joke and then watched Natsuki seriously, as if she were suddenly sober for a few minutes. "Natsuki, now that you removed my plaything, would you like to replace her?"

"No," Natsuki answered deadpan, walking over towards Shizuru's wardrobe.

"All you have to do is take off your clothes," Shizuru called after the captive, watching Natsuki's lithe form move under the clothes she had picked out earlier that morning. Shizuru had to admit… Natsuki knew how to dress. It was funny that Natsuki claimed to not like attention, yet she chose form-fitting clothes that showed off her lean figure.

Then again, even if Natsuki _didn't _wear form-fitting clothing, she'd still render plenty of attention—male _and _female.

Shizuru watched Natsuki curiously. It appeared that Natsuki was finding clothes for Shizuru to put on. Shizuru slowly stood up off her bed and took light steps towards the younger girl. Natsuki seemed to be too focused on finding the right clothes to notice the captain sneaking up behind her.

Shizuru grabbed her knife from off the floor, the one she had been using earlier to threaten Aoi with, and then moved behind Natsuki.

Natsuki suddenly felt a presence behind her, and before she could turn, cold steel was pressed against the skin on her neck. Natsuki froze. _You've got to be kidding me, _Natsuki mentally growled when she felt Shizuru's left arm wrap around her waist. Shizuru pressed her body against Natsuki's back, careful not to put too much pressure on the blade in her right hand. She didn't want to accidentally slit her captive's throat.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki said quietly, afraid if she spoke too much the blade would slice its way across her flesh. She knew Shizuru wouldn't kill her… at least she liked to think so, but an intoxicated Shizuru? Natsuki briefly recalled what had happened the last time Shizuru was intoxicated and had Natsuki in her room. She shivered.

At the sound of her name coming from such pretty pink lips, Shizuru smiled. The snake wrapped around her heart uncoiled itself yet again, licking the air and urging Shizuru to touch the girl. The Siren moved her left hand up to Natsuki's top and skillfully undid one button, then another, then another. "Yes, Natsuki?" She cooed.

"You're drunk," Natsuki whispered, her eyes closing when she felt Shizuru's hand snake into the front of her shirt. Fingers reached their way under Natsuki's bra and cupped her left breast. Natsuki let out a small, involuntary gasp, her body tensing further.

"Natsuki," Shizuru purred, her breath hot against Natsuki's flesh, her voice sultry and hot in Natsuki's ear. _"You are mine."_

Natsuki tried to hold back the shivers she felt moving up and down her spine, the tiny impulses of electricity moving throughout her body. Shizuru was drunk. Drunk and stupid. Natsuki had to stop this.

Natsuki pressed backwards into Shizuru, getting her neck as far from the blade as possible, and then turned in Shizuru's arms. Staring up into crimson, Natsuki slowly reached her arms around Shizuru's neck and then lifted her head, brushing her lips against the captain's. Shizuru seemed surprised at this and allowed the blade to drop to the floor. Finally, Natsuki was going to give in? Took her long enough.

The second Natsuki heard the blade clink against the wooden floor she shoved Shizuru so hard the captain toppled backwards onto the planks below. Natsuki glared down at her, then turned around, knelt, and picked up the blade. She tucked it into her belt, blushed as she quickly buttoned up her shirt, and then glanced down at a shocked Shizuru again.

"You disgust me, Viola," Natsuki snarled down at the captain, venom and anger making her words ring so much truer than they really were.

Shizuru seemed to shrink and she mimicked Aoi's earlier position, hugging her knees to her chest and hiding her face. "I didn't touch her, Natsuki, I promise," Shizuru murmured. Natsuki almost hadn't heard it.

"You didn't…" her brow furrowed, "You didn't touch Aoi? At all?"

Shizuru peeked up from her huddle and slowly shook her head. "I did not. I… I do not like to force things." _All I could think of was you, all I could see…_

"Oh," Natsuki rolled her eyes. "So you _tried _to touch Aoi and she wasn't having any of it, huh?"

Shizuru pouted a bit, making her appear childish again. "Are you not jealous?"

"Not at all," Natsuki replied, bending down to grab Shizuru's arm and help her up again.

"Not even a little bit?"

"No." Natsuki tugged Shizuru over to the bed _again, _and made sure that this time she could not be pulled down with the captain. "Stay here," she demanded. "If you get up, Shizuru, I swear to the gods I will make you wish you had never taken me off that ship."

Shizuru nodded dumbly from her horizontal position on her bed. Natsuki left Shizuru peering up curiously at the ceiling and returned to the wardrobe. For a split second she could feel Shizuru's body behind her again, wrapping her arms around her, feeling her hands in her shirt, her breasts pressed against her back—

Natsuki coughed, whacked her palm into her forehead to get the bad thoughts out, and then found one of the nightgowns Shizuru wore to bed. She pulled it out, looked it over, and then brought it over to Shizuru.

"Put this on," she demanded, throwing the nightgown onto Shizuru.

The captain sat up on the bed and fingered the cloth of the nightgown. "Mm," she murmured, "Cardair cotton. Softest in the world." She looked up at Natsuki. "Will Natsuki stay with me tonight?"

Natsuki shook her head. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Where will you stay?"

"Somewhere. Don't worry about it." Natsuki gestured to the nightgown. "Now put that on."

The captain nodded, and began pulling off the blouse she was wearing. Natsuki quickly looked away, rocking back and forth on her heels until she heard a quiet, "Done."

Natsuki turned around to not only see Shizuru dressed, but Shizuru already under the covers. Natsuki let out a sigh of relief. "For a pirate queen, you sure can be a child."

Shizuru sent Natsuki a glare. "I am no child. I am older than you by… well I am not quite sure."

"I'm 18."

"Ah, yes. Then I am seven years your senior."

"You're old," Natsuki deadpanned, grinning wickedly when Shizuru looked shocked and then absolutely terrified.

"I am not!"

"It's alright," Natsuki said, sitting on the edge of the bed and patting the covers over Shizuru's leg. "You look pretty good for your old age."

"Twenty-four is not _old age_," Shizuru snapped. She then realized Natsuki was messing with her and muttered, "But thank you."

Natsuki chuckled and then got up and stretched. When she did, her blouse rode up a little and Shizuru had a clear view of her brand mark on Natsuki's lower back, marring the beautiful skin. She suddenly felt very guilty, especially now that her mind was beginning to clear of the fog.

"Natsuki," Shizuru called. The way her name was said, in such a serious way, made Natsuki turn around and meet Shizuru's eyes.

"Yes?"

"Am I… wrong?"

Natsuki's expression darkened and she tried to look away from those sorrowful eyes but couldn't. How was she supposed to answer that? Of course the Siren was wrong. The Siren was always wrong. And, to others, always right.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked, unable to keep her eyes from the deep pools of the captain.

Shizuru peered silently at Natsuki. "What I did to you, was I wrong?"

Some birds were meant to be caged… were they not?

Natsuki swallowed, her throat feeling very dry. Why were her palms sweaty, why was her heart racing? Those eyes, staring at her like they could see everything and know everything.

"What do you think?" Natsuki asked, her tone soft even though she tried to sound angry. Though she hated the Siren, she found it increasingly hard to stay angry. She would never forget the awful things Shizuru had done, and yet she felt like the Shizuru that had done them to her was a different person than the one lying before her.

"I believe… that I do not expect you to forgive me, though you have proven to be too kind, my captive."

Natsuki huffed. "I know _that." _Shizuru had a point; Natsuki was being too nice. What was the point of that?

Shizuru's lips formed a small, soothing smile. Her eyelids lowered just the tiniest bit and she gestured to her bed. "Would you join me?"

Natsuki hesitated, her eyes staring at empty space beside Shizuru with unease. "I… no, I'll just sleep outside."

"Like you tried to do last night?" A knowing smile danced on the queen's lips.

Natsuki inwardly groaned. Last night she had just pretended to fall asleep so that Shizuru would come out and get her. She had _really _just wanted to sleep in that bed. There was nowhere else, really! She had been down to where the crew sleeps and she just got harassed down there. It's not like Tomoe was offering to share her cabin. Outside or Shizuru's bed, and Natsuki had chosen the queen's bed.

"Yes," Natsuki managed to say as she turned away from Shizuru and headed towards the cabin door. "Like last night. I'll be fine, it's warm outside."

Just as Natsuki's hand touched the doorknob, Shizuru said, "You know I will just bring you in here. You might as well just sleep here with me now. I promise I will resist the temptation to touch you. Have I not been—?"

Natsuki turned around, her eyes narrowed at the startled Siren. "You call what happened five minutes ago _resisting? _You had your hand in my shirt and your knife up to my neck!"

Shizuru's expression darkened and her eyes looked downwards and to the side, as if she were feeling guilty. It was rather cute, but Natsuki continued to appear angry.

"Did you not… like it?" Shizuru finally asked, a slender brow lifting in Natsuki's direction. She could've sworn she had heard Natsuki gasp. It had been incredibly sexy, and Shizuru had wanted to hear it again.

Natsuki threw her arms up. "You're impossible!"

Shizuru chuckled, though she still had her suspicions Natsuki had enjoyed it. Besides, Natsuki hadn't denied it, had she?

Shizuru once again grew serious, her right hand patting the side of the bed next to her. She sunk lower under the sheets. "If you do not sleep with me, I will sail to Aries and sell your family into slavery."

Natsuki blinked. "You've got to be kidding me."

Shizuru merely smiled, as sweet as an angel and as deadly as a shark, "Are you willing to find out?" Shizuru knew that, given the right excuse, Natsuki would eventually give in. It _was _the only _real_ bed on the ship, and Shizuru liked to think that Natsuki liked having someone to cuddle with at night.

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched, her body tense as she stood just in front of the door. She continued staring at Shizuru, waiting for the beautiful woman to take back her threat. When Shizuru simply arched a brow at her, Natsuki let out a frustrated growl. "You'd really sail to Aries just to capture and sell my parents because I don't want to sleep in your bed with you?"

Shizuru, who would not do such a thing, nodded. "I would," she lied. Truthfully, Shizuru had more important things to do, like robbing that Romulus ship blind.

Natsuki had a feeling Shizuru was bluffing. Threatening to sell someone's parents into slavery wasn't exactly the best way to win their heart. Then again, Natsuki knew Shizuru had no interest in anything other than sex. Maybe, on some level, they shared some type of understanding. Not quite friends but… _something. _A connection. But for Shizuru, her intrigue was completely physical. Natsuki knew this. It was also the reason Natsuki worried that they'd have a repeat of an earlier issue of Shizuru doing… _things _to Natsuki to get information.

But they knew each other better this time, right? Shizuru had some respect for Natsuki… didn't she? She wouldn't do that again… or would she?

"Shizuru, this is… you're threatening my family," Natsuki pointed out, just to make sure Shizuru understood the weight of the situation.

All she received was a nod. "I am."

"Just to get me to sleep in your bed with you?"

"Yes. If I so desire it, then it shall be."

"Is that stuck-up queen language for, '_You must sleep with me whenever I want_?'"

One corner of Shizuru's mouth lifted in a smirk. "It is."

One sigh later, and Natsuki was walking to each candle in the room, blowing them out. With each breath, the room got darker and darker, shadows finding new homes on the walls. Finally, only the candle by Shizuru's bedside remained. Natsuki lowered her face to it, her eyes meeting Shizuru's from across the flame. The flame flickered in those emeralds, making them seem to glow and flash in the darkness.

Then Natsuki blew the last candle out. The entire room was shrouded with black. Natsuki fumbled in the dark, nearly tripping over _something _as she made her way around to the other side of the bed.

"Don't touch me," Natsuki growled as she pulled the sheets back and slid in beside Shizuru.

"I have not, Natsuki. When you sleep beside me I am content to watch." Though she truly wondered how long she would be content _just_ to admire. She so desired to claim that girl's body, make it so only the Siren could touch her.

Natsuki, eyes getting used to the dark, shot the woman beside her a glare. "That's not totally creepy or anything."

"I am a pirate, and you are the most beautiful creature: man, woman, or beast I have ever seen." Shizuru pointed out as she pulled the covers over herself and Natsuki once more. "What were you expecting?"

Natsuki's cheeks tinted pink despite herself. She turned her back on Shizuru.

And they lay there in silence for five minutes.

Growing uncomfortable, Natsuki moved onto her back. She stared up at the ceiling, not really tired just yet. There was too much on her mind like Reito, like Aoi, like Chie, like the Siren lying beside her and radiating tempting and attractive warmth.

Shizuru stared silently beside Natsuki, enjoying the soothing sound of Natsuki's soft breathing. The Siren was lying on her side, the front of her facing Natsuki. She was tracing Natsuki's face in the darkness with her eyes, admiring her profile, occasionally watching her chest rise and fall with each breath.

"You cannot sleep?" Shizuru finally asked, her tone soft, not wanting to startle her captive.

"It's been five minutes," Natsuki deadpanned, her stoic expression unchanging as she continued staring up at the ceiling.

"But normally you fall asleep rather fast." Which is surprising, considering the company Natsuki found herself in. Shizuru had trouble falling asleep beside Tomoe, who was not nearly as bad as Shizuru herself.

Natsuki's head turned a bit to the side, and two green eyes found the Siren's. "Why do you do this to me, Shizuru?" Natsuki nearly whispered, her brow furrowing slightly.

Shizuru hated how her heart seemed to skip a beat at the look she was given. She felt like she was treading on thin ice. The feeling of being warned made her excited. "I do not ask for your heart, my captive, I merely request your body."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed and she huffed. "That's never going to happen. I'm telling you now so you're not disappointed in the future when I _still _won't have sex with you."

Shizuru merely smiled. "I am patient."

Natsuki let out a frustrated growl. "Why can't we just be friends?" The second it had left her lips she instantly regretted it. She didn't _want _to be friends with Shizuru. Yes, in a way they had bonded and _were _already friends of some type. Maybe a little less than friends. But to become actual friends? With a pirate? The favors Shizuru would request… Natsuki could just _see _Shizuru using the 'friend card.'

"Friends…?" Shizuru repeated the word, as if it were foreign to her. Friends don't have sex with each other. So no, Shizuru did not want to be friends.

But then again, she couldn't deny the effect Natsuki had on her. It was unlike anything else she had ever experienced before, and though it frightened her more than anything she wanted to explore it.

"Never mind," Natsuki snapped. "I didn't mean it."

"We should be friends," Shizuru agreed, ignoring Natsuki's retraction. "Have we not had civil conversations recently? I have not harmed you—earlier I… I was drunk when I… touched you. Kannin na, Natsuki, it will never happen again."

Natsuki _had _to stare at Shizuru. The queen was insane. Wide eyes stared into the serenity of crimson. "Shizuru…" she uttered into the darkness. "I… we can't do that."

"Why not?"

"You're the Siren. The Pirate Queen. You threatened to sell my parents into slavery ten minutes ago. We're not friends."

Shizuru's lower lip protruded a bit. "So then you will be my enemy? I already told you I no longer wished any harm on you. I can hardly remember the last time I wanted to kill you."

"That's reassuring," Natsuki grumbled. _Be still my heart, _her mind uttered sarcastically.

Shizuru frowned. "I did not… this is new for me. What I feel when I am with you."

Natsuki blinked. "I figure you feel lust pretty often."

"It is not mere lust!" Shizuru growled, now growing angry. Was Natsuki cheapening her feelings? "It is something else, and I want to know what it is."

Natsuki swallowed. "Good luck," she muttered.

Shizuru wished she had never promised not to touch Natsuki again. The more she stared the more she wanted to reach out and brush Natsuki's dark hair from her face, to trace the length of Natsuki's nose with a finger, to kiss those lips and taste them once again. She had kissed them before and found the taste to be something unlike she had ever experienced. It was very distinct… but then again, everything about Natsuki was distinct. Shizuru was sure that, if blind, she could pick Natsuki out from anyone. Be it using her sense of smell, her sense of touch, her sense of hearing, her sense of taste… Shizuru could find Natsuki in the darkest world.

"You intrigue me, my captive," Shizuru whispered to Natsuki, who appeared to be sleeping. Shizuru moved her hands under her pillow, as to keep them there and not touch the beautiful girl lying beside her. "I apologize for all I have done to you."

Natsuki pretended not to hear her.

And then they slept.

Shizuru's dream involved a large bird made of flame, flying through a scarlet sky and towards the sun in the distance. As it flew, ashes fell from its path, as if it ignited and burned the very air around it. Then she dreamt of a beautiful, silver-haired phantom, rising from the sea and dragging, not Shizuru, but Natsuki down into the depths with her. The worst part… the worst part was Natsuki's face. Not terrified, not afraid, but perfectly happy.

She didn't look back once.

* * *

The next morning Shizuru woke up with a slight headache. She should not have had so much wine last night. The light throbbing in her head became increasingly worse and she winced when, upon sitting up, the blood rushed to her pounding head.

She slowly opened her eyes and raked a hand through her hair. She looked at where Natsuki had been sleeping, and saw nothing. She blinked. Usually she was the one to leave Natsuki in bed.

"Oh, you're up."

Startled, Shizuru's head snapped up and she found herself looking into green eyes. Natsuki was at the foot of the bed, dressed and ready for the day. Her face still looked a little bit wet, as if she had just washed her face.

"Relax," Natsuki muttered when Shizuru's eyes were still wide with fear. "What's… are you okay? Last night you were… well you had a fever so I've been patting your head with a damp towel."

Shizuru blinked hard a few times and then felt her forehead. She felt okay, though her body was somewhat sore and her head still hurt. "Fever…" she repeated, her voice sounding foreign to her for some reason. She was glad for the darkness. She feared the bird she had seen in her dreams during the night had scorched her eyes and made them sensitive to the light.

"Yeah, you were calling for your mother and—"

"I was what?"

"You kept saying 'mother!' as if you were desperately trying to get her attention."

Shizuru found this odd, considering she couldn't remember dreaming of her mother. "Mm…" she hummed.

Natsuki became silent, realizing this news made the Siren thoughtful. "I, uh, I brought you some water," Natsuki finally said, walking over to Shizuru's side of the bed and sitting on the edge. She held out a small goblet. "I couldn't find a normal jug," she confessed with a sheepish smile. She didn't think it would be a problem, she had never seen Shizuru drink out of anything other than a goblet before. Clearly the Siren was much too classy for a jug.

Shizuru accepted the goblet gratefully, sending a thankful look to Natsuki before tilting her head back and downing the clear liquid in one go. When she finished she handed the goblet back to Natsuki and then sat, staring at her captive.

"Thank you," she murmured, finding her heart skipping a beat when Natsuki's lips formed a smile.

"You're welcome," the girl replied cheerfully. She leaned forward a bit and put the goblet atop the wooden end table at Shizuru's side. She then got comfortable again and leaned towards Shizuru, not noticing when the queen's breath seemed to catch in her throat the closer she got.

Shizuru's eyes fluttered closed upon the feeling of Natsuki's cool hand on her forehead. It felt good. "Natsuki," she said quietly, feeling the gentle hand on her forehead quickly retract. Shizuru reopened her eyes, and the fierceness and fire of the pirate queen returned. Shizuru was awake. "What are you keeping from me?" She could sense it, Natsuki wasn't telling her something.

Sure enough, the girl looked uncomfortable. She opened her mouth to speak, just as a distant roar was heard. Shizuru blinked. What had that been?

Natsuki suddenly looked guilty and she cleared her throat before saying, "Yesterday I had this feeling… and I feel it growing worse." Natsuki truly felt like she was going to pass out any minute. The smell, the ferocity, the strength of the storm that brewed and drew nearer was filling all her senses. She could hardly concentrate. The last time she had felt this way was when a hurricane had nearly destroyed every fishing boat in Aries.

She had been around 14. The adults were running around, all preparing for the hurricane to hit their tiny fishing village. Anyone that lived too close to the port had been temporarily moved to other villagers' homes, the ones that lived farthest away from the raging sea.

* * *

Natsuki, paced back and forth in her room. Every second a strong gust blew through her room or a rumble of thunder was heard in the distance. Her head would perk up and she'd feel a strange tingle within her limbs. As time passed it got worse, and Natsuki collapsed, panting heavily, onto her bed.

"Mother!" She cried out, but she remembered soon after that both her mother and father were helping prepare the town for the dangerous weather that increasingly grew worse.

Instead, Natsuki lay there atop her bed sweating and panting.

The thunder rumbled so loud that time, that her house and her head shook. She felt like throwing up. The sound of heavy rain soon pounded against the roof of her home. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed the pain to ebb away.

"Natsuki!" A familiar voice called.

Natsuki heard the sound of the front door close and then the sound of hurried footsteps on the stairs. She let out a groan when the footsteps stopped outside her door, which opened soon after.

"Toru," Natsuki moaned, not feeling well enough to open her eyes but knowing with her heart that it was her best friend.

"Ah…" She heard her friend hum. The footsteps, this time steady and graceful, reached the side of her bed. "Natsuki… you are safe." She sounded relieved.

The side of Natsuki's bed dipped a bit with the added weight as Toru Hanazono sat down beside her. Soon Natsuki felt slender fingers running through her hair. This continued for about a minute before Toru moved closer to Natsuki, turned the girl onto her back, and placed Natsuki's head in her lap.

Natsuki opened her eyes and felt the familiar tingle in her chest, though this was different than the one she felt during a storm. A weak smile appeared on her lips though she couldn't hold it for long. "Hey," she whispered up to her friend. "What are you doing here?"

Toru let out a sigh and gently placed a hand on Natsuki's burning cheek. "Making sure you are okay of course…" The silver-haired woman replied. She had newly turned 18 and had known Natsuki forever, had loved her forever. "I know how you get when the weather gets bad. I swear," she muttered, "your mother must be a witch, for you to inherit such a strange skill."

"Don't say such things," Natsuki grumbled. "That's ridiculous, and you know how superstitious some idiots in this town can be." Her eyes closed as she felt her friend's comforting hand on her skin.

Toru chuckled, a rich sound that was rather infectious. Natsuki smiled again, now not feeling so ill. She hummed her content when Toru began running her fingers through Natsuki's dark tresses once more.

"Alright, perhaps we'll just say that the gods blessed you with a… gift…"

"Or a curse," Natsuki replied, her eyes opening once again so as to peer into the amber eyes of the older girl. It was as if someone personally painted her eyes such a beautiful and rare color. They shone in the dim lighting, and though they could be piercing and intense, they only seemed soothing and warm to Natsuki. She had a feeling she was the only one who saw them this way.

Toru's eyelids lowered slightly. "You know when you look at me like that," the older girl whispered, "I get this urge to do the craziest thing."

Natsuki, who hadn't even realized she'd been staring so intensely into her friend's eyes, blinked once. "Oh… sorry." She paused, her brow furrowing as she thought over her friend's words. She then asked, "What crazy thi-?"

Toru's head descended and she lowered her body so that her lips brushed against Natsuki's, causing the girl's words to freeze in her throat and her heart to stop beating. Toru's forehead gently grazed Natsuki's chin. It was a strange way to kiss someone, from above with their body stretched out in front of you and their head in your lap.

But Toru didn't much care.

Toru's long silver hair fell all around them like a curtain, hiding their love and intimacy from the rest of the room. Natsuki, eyes closed, felt Toru's lips close over hers. It was short and chaste, and over much too quickly.

Toru pulled back only a tiny bit, paused, and then returned her lips to Natsuki's once more, though this time with less gentleness and more intensity. Natsuki's heart jumpstarted once more and went into overdrive, she was sure she'd pass out. This kiss was longer, lavish, and long overdue.

_"Be mine forever, Natsuki Kuga."_

Thunder rumbled in the background, though it failed to drown out the quiet but certain promise of, "_I will."_

* * *

Shizuru watched Natsuki's face intently and realized the moisture on Natsuki's face was from sweat. The girl looked sick. She was sitting so close to Shizuru because she could hardly stand.

The pirate queen leaned forward and pulled Natsuki to her. The captive didn't even put up a fight and allowed herself to be pulled into the arms of Captain Viola. Shizuru held Natsuki close to her chest and buried her nose into Natsuki's dark locks. It was as if the second Shizuru touched her she was sapped of all strength.

"Tell me what is going on."

Natsuki felt a tremor move through her body. She had been feeling them since waking up, had been woken up _by _them. "A storm," she uttered, her eyes squeezing shut as another wave of nausea moved throughout her. "A big one. I… I can feel it, and it's not happy." She missed Toru so much it hurt. Being reminded of that night, that night she had her first kiss… it was too much. Her chest hurt and Natsuki felt tears threatening to form.

Shizuru too felt somewhat sick and she wondered if the rough waters outside were to blame. She was aware of them now, how the room was beginning to rock back and forth. No wonder Natsuki seemed seasick, unless it was something deeper for her. Shizuru wasn't quite sure. The girl was strangely in tune with nature, though Shizuru doubted it was anything supernatural.

The thought of a storm, a bad one, frightened her. "What do I do?" She asked the young woman in her arms, who seemed to gain back some strength and untangled herself from Shizuru's arms.

"I'm sorry, I meant to tell you yesterday… I had felt something last night and I knew there would be a storm but… when I got here…" She paused when Shizuru nodded. "We have to find land, Shizuru," Natsuki said seriously, only vaguely aware that she was all but sitting in Shizuru's lap, in Shizuru's bed.

Land? _Land? _Where would they find land? How long would she be thrown off course for? _Would _she be thrown off course? She had to talk to Chie and Midori to know this.

Shizuru, who had her hand on Natsuki's left thigh and her other on the girl's shoulder, offered the ship's striker a calming smile though she felt everything but calm herself. "I will find you land."

With that, Shizuru carefully moved from under Natsuki and stood up. The ship rocked and the roar was heard again, like a hungry beast. Now Shizuru knew it to be thunder. Natsuki seemed exhausted, and she lay on her stomach where Shizuru had been sleeping moments ago. Shizuru glanced down at her and then strode over to her wardrobe where she quickly changed. She then left the weakened Natsuki in her bed and left the cabin.

Pirates were running everywhere. She could hardly make out any of their faces. The rain fell into her eyes and made everything blurry. The wind blew her hair back and she had to fight to make her way to the poop deck, where Chie and Midori were yelling at each other.

"Captain!" They both exclaimed, soaked from head to toe. The sky, a swirling black mass of clouds, lit up for a flicker of a second. What _time _was it? Was it even the morning?

"What is going on?" Shizuru demanded to know.

"Natsuki was here earlier, before we hit the storm," Chie explained. "She said she was woken up by a feeling and that we should change course but I… we didn't listen."

Shizuru shivered, the wet and cold already beginning to seep into her bones through her skin. "Evidently," she growled harshly, but now wasn't the time to be angry. "She is ill."

"Yeah," Midori said with a nod. "When it first began to rain she started getting sick and nearly passed out. We had Tomoe take her back to your cabin..." Midori trailed off and then asked, "She's alright though, yeah?"

Shizuru suddenly felt very concerned for the girl she left back in her cabin. "I… do not know," she answered honestly. Fear gripped her chest as the sky lit up yet again. A few seconds later it was followed by a loud, angry rumble, like the sea was splitting open and wanted to swallow the _Kiyohime _whole.

"What do we do, Captain?" Chie asked, wiping the rain from her eyes and struggling to see the Siren.

"Find land."

Chie frowned a bit and then walked passed Shizuru, gesturing for her and Midori to follow. Midori left one of her mates in charge of the wheel and the three of them made their way to the map room.

The oversized map was, as usual, sprawled across the wooden table, Shizuru's dagger still where she had left it, sticking the map to the wooden table below.

The three pirates all peered at the map, their eyes desperately searching for nearby land.

"This is where we are," Chie said, pointing to a spot in the middle of the ocean, "at least according to my calculations anyways."

"Oh, _that _sounds reliable," Midori grumbled with a roll of her eyes. "Well, anyone see any—hey, what about here?" Midori asked, placing her finger on a black dot. "Land ho."

Shizuru gave Chie a questioning glance. "Well?"

The dark-haired navigator pushed her glasses up her nose and wiggled it a bit, her brow furrowing. She had to make sure it wasn't just a speck of dust. After scraping the black dot with her finger and determining it to be ink, a sense of alarm overcame her and she instantly shook her head. "No way, I heard the natives on that island are of the most vicious tribe."

Shizuru's lips curved down in a frown. "There are still islands inhabited by natives?"

Usually most islands these days had been either claimed by one of the three most powerful nations. Zipang had the rich ports, Cardair had the tiny but beautiful islands, and Artai had a few crummy ports, but were slowly taking over more and more. There were also islands and ports strictly run by pirates themselves, but those were located closer to the main pirate-run island.

"Yeah, apparently pirates have tried claiming it as their own but any colonists and explorers they placed on the island have disappeared," Chie explained.

"Is it our only option?" Shizuru asked, a slender brow arching.

Chie frowned and hesitated.

Midori sighed and answered for her, "Yup, looks like it's the only option, boss."

"Then we take it. Tell the crew and prepare for land," Shizuru demanded.

Chie opened her mouth to argue, but Shizuru cut her off.

"If you would rather be shipwrecked, then you can take your chances with the violent, unforgiving sea and the creatures that live within her. I, on the other hand, intend to live."

* * *

Natsuki let out a groan. She felt like throwing up. It was as if the pulse of the storm itself was in her head, in her stomach, and she felt sapped of all her energy. The storm called out to her again, hungry and feral, wanting to consume everything. Natsuki felt trapped. It was like being afloat on a piece of driftwood and the sea was toying with her. It was going to eat her alive.

This was much worse than any other times before.

She heard the cabin door open and close and the noise hurt her ears. Why was she suddenly so sensitive to sound? She felt herself turned from her stomach and onto her back. Fingers ran through her hair, and another hand pushed her hair out of her face.

Was she back with Toru again?

"Natsuki," Shizuru cooed down to her captive, "Stay with me, my captive."

Natsuki's forehead wrinkled as if she were in pain and she opened her eyes a slit to stare up into the eyes of the Siren. "Shizuru…" she whispered upwards. "I don't…" _feel well._

"I know," Shizuru replied, her hands continuing to stroke Natsuki's hair. "Neither do I." She couldn't remember a time she felt so on edge. It was like the ocean knew it could snap the _Kiyohime _like a twig any second but wanted to draw out the torture for as long as possible. Shizuru's heart was pounding in her chest. She wasn't ready to die, wasn't ready to give in to the ocean's calls. Oh how badly it wanted her. All the people, all the souls she had sent there wanted her to join them. She could _feel _it, their grip on her soul weighing her down.

She was so _heavy. _Any second she would sink through the floorboards, down through her ship's hull and exit out the bottom of the ship completely, moving so fast downwards that in seconds she would be burning at the center of the Earth.

"Shizuru," Natsuki repeated, drawing the older woman from her thoughts. "What is… what is going on? Outside. Is Nao alright?"

Shizuru paused and her right hand cupped Natsuki's cheek. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Nao when she was up there. A strike of fear stabbed at her heart but she tried to shove it down, convincing herself the sly redhead could take care of herself. "I'm sure Nao is fine," Shizuru answered. "We are heading towards an island not too far from here."

Natsuki gave a weak smile, but it was gone quickly as Natsuki was feeling too weak to hold it. "Good," she said quietly. She could almost _feel_ the storm's violent nature. If they did not find land soon it would drown them all.

Shizuru stared down at Natsuki's pallid face. She looked so ill, like death was upon her. What had happened to her? Was it fear? "Natsuki, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap," Natsuki replied, opening her eyes a little further. She felt her heart freeze upon meeting Shizuru's ruby eyes. They never ceased to catch her off guard. Natsuki decided to deflect this feeling with humor, "How you holding up, Captain? You look rather seasick for a seasoned sailor." Natsuki forced another smile, and then, not being able to bear the beautiful face of the Siren, shut her eyes again.

Shizuru laughed lightly, and adjusted her hold on Natsuki. The girl was curled up against her, her cheek resting against Shizuru's bosom. "I am quite afraid." Once the confession had left her lips she tensed up. She hadn't meant to let that slip. Why had she answered so honestly?

Natsuki felt the captain's arms tense around her and she opened her eyes yet again to peer up at the Siren, a smug smirk on her ashen face.

That was the first time Shizuru had ever admitted such a thing. She had never admitted being afraid of _anything. _Showing weakness was _not _okay. Being vulnerable… why did Natsuki make her feel so vulnerable?

"I—" Shizuru quickly tried to correct herself.

"It's okay to be afraid," Natsuki said quietly, interrupting Shizuru before she could start her pirate queen nonsense. She didn't say anything more than that. She didn't need to. Darkness tugged at her, and her eyelids lowered once more.

Shizuru swallowed hard. She couldn't believe she had admitted that out loud, yet she was glad for Natsuki telling her that it was okay to feel the way she did. Being afraid was normal. It was… okay.

_But not for the Siren, _Anh's inner voice whispered through Shizuru's mind.

"Natsuki, can I get you anything? What would you like?"

"Freedom," Natsuki mumbled just before Shizuru felt the body in her arms lose all strength.

* * *

Shizuru kept the firebird in her golden cage. She did it not to spite her mother, but because she loved it so much she knew she could not survive without it. What would get her through her long days? What understood her? What would listen so well?

Shizuru was popular, but she never let any of her 'friends' know who she truly was. She never let them in, never opened up. In a way, this bird was the only company she had, the only company she _truly _enjoyed, besides Nao's of course, but now that Nao had started school she wasn't around as much. She was replaced with another servant girl, but Shizuru ditched her often and dismissed her.

_Do you want to leave? Do you wish to fly off somewhere? _Shizuru wondered, peering at the bird from over the top of a book she was reading.

A beady black eye returned her stare, but no response came. The bird of fire did not sing to her anymore. Was the bird unhappy?

_ What does mother mean by this? She gives me a cage, I finally use it after years, and now she wants me to give you away? What does this teach me, if anything? _Shizuru found herself pouting at her own thoughts and she quickly returned her eyes to her book, though she found it hard to focus.

_Maybe you would be happier. You would get to fly around, stretch your wings. You could meet a handsome male firebird and start a family. You would be free. _

_ But I love you too much to set you free._

Shizuru sighed a bit. She snuck a peek at her beautiful bird again and then placed her book down upon the stone table. She tentatively reached out a hand, her fingers lightly touching the handle on the golden cage. She gave a small tug but didn't open it.

_Or maybe, without me, you would get hurt or someone less fortunate would catch you and be unable to provide for you. You are better off with me._

Convinced that the bird was in good hands, Shizuru quickly retreated back to her book.

_You are mine. _

* * *

This time, when Natsuki woke up, she was right beside Shizuru. However, the familiar pull and tug of the ship was not throwing her balance off and the smell of sandalwood, which is what Shizuru's cabin smelled like, was not in the air.

Natsuki groaned a bit and sat up. She looked around. She could see the sky, orange, red, and pink as it changed from daylight to nighttime. She blinked. She had slept all day?

Then she noticed she was lying on a beach. In fact, nearly the entire crew of Shizuru's ship was either sleeping on the beach or walking to and fro. To her left was the ocean, rough and blue. Natsuki shivered a bit as a breeze blew by. She could almost feel the frustration of the sea. She had escaped, and the sea was disappointed.

Natsuki glanced over to her right and saw a line of palm trees and bushes. No civilization, just tropical forest it seemed. At least the beach was clear, and the sand was soft. Natsuki placed a hand on Shizuru's forehead and watched as the Siren's brow furrowed as if confused. Her eyes stayed closed and she murmured something incoherent.

"I see you're up," Tomoe said, standing a few feet in front of Natsuki and Shizuru. The quartermaster sent Shizuru a small look of both adoration and anger, and then returned her gaze to the dazed captive. "We need you."

Natsuki blinked and made to stand up. She looked around again. The pirates were either sleeping or setting up several fires and campsites. There were a few small, wooden boats pulled up onto the shore. That must've been how the pirates got from the _Kiyohime_ and onto land. How in the world did she sleep through this?

Natsuki paused and then quickly turned towards the sea. Her eyes quickly found the massive _Kiyohime, _floating upon the rough waters but appearing unscathed for the most part. The sails looked a bit torn in some areas, but it wouldn't stall their travels. The sea still appeared violent, as if the storm left it in a bad mood.

She could see the thick black chain hanging over the side of the ship. So it was anchored, that was good.

"What do you need me to do?" Natsuki asked, returning her gaze to the quartermaster.

Tomoe shrugged. "Well, you're the striker right? All the food is on the ship, so we're going to need you to hunt."

Natsuki, ignoring Tomoe, looked around for Duran. The bird, as if sensing its master was looking for it, swooped down from the sky and landed swiftly on Natsuki's outstretched arm. Natsuki smiled, patted his head, and then turned back to the quartermaster.

"Can you tell me what the hell happened first?" She asked.

An amused smile appeared on Tomoe's face and she let out a chuckle. "Oh right, you passed out for the entire thing." Gray eyes lifted upward, as if she could see the story she was about to tell in the disappearing storm clouds. "Well we headed towards this island… the storm got really bad. We all thought we were going to die. I went to go see Shizuru and found her in her bed, holding you to her. I thought she had finally killed you," Tomoe smiled fondly, "but it turns out you had just passed out from illness." She scowled, as if disappointed.

Natsuki mumbled an, "Ah," as it all came back to her.

"So after that Shizuru came with me and left you in the cabin. Shizuru told everyone what to do and me and Nao and Haruka helped. Chie and Midori navigated the ship best they could and finally we reached this bay. We anchored the ship, got in the small boats, and rowed through rough waters to land here on this beach. We've been stuck here for a while now waiting for the ocean to calm down so we could get back on the _Kiyohime_."

"Wow," was all Natsuki could think of to say. She sure missed a hell of a lot. It explained why Shizuru was so tired though. Upon another glance of the captain, Natsuki realized Shizuru's clothes were soaked. The girl quickly lowered herself and felt Shizuru's clothing. "Why hasn't anyone taken off her clothes?"

"Usually she takes off our clothes," Tomoe replied, completely confused by Natsuki's question.

The captive's cheeks turned red and she shook her head before clearing her throat and grumbling, "I meant she's soaking wet, she can catch a cold."

Tomoe shrugged, thinking the weather on the island was pretty tropical. "Whatever, just get the crew food, we're starving. You won't have to feed that many. By the time we reached the bay the storm had calmed down a bit so a lot of the crew stayed on board the _Kiyohime. _The pirates that are here are the ones that fear the afterlife too much to take that chance."

Natsuki watched Tomoe leave and then looked around for another familiar face. She saw a familiar color of red off in the distance, and felt relieved. She told Duran to stay on the ship, not trusting her bird around hungry pirates, and released him in the direction of the _Kiyohime. _Duran flew off and Natsuki watched him go.

When the bird had disappeared, Natsuki turned back to the task at hand.

Flipping Shizuru onto her back, Natsuki began unbuttoning the woman's top.

Shizuru let out a groan again and a lightning fast hand wrapped itself around Natsuki's, stopping her. Ruby red eyes found themselves staring into emerald green.

Shizuru smiled. "Hello."

Natsuki, frozen, fought to break eye contact. "It's not what it… your clothes are wet and I didn't want—"

"—me to get sick, yes I know." Shizuru knew Natsuki wasn't undressing her just because she wanted to. That would be _too _good. No, her intentions were sincere, weren't they?

Natsuki finally managed to tear both her hand and eyes away from the captain and sat back in the sand. "Then you do it yourself."

"I will," Shizuru replied simply, sitting up and continuing where Natsuki's left off. She pulled off her soaked blouse, revealing a corset underneath.

"Everyone else's clothes are wet too I bet," Natsuki said as she looked down at her own clothes. Her clothes were damp, not wet. Then again, she had been in Shizuru's cabin for most of this little adventure. Out cold too, apparently.

Shizuru shrugged. "I do not mind being half naked," she explained, her lips curving into another smile at the look she received from Natsuki.

Natsuki quickly looked away from the smile, not wanting her chest to feel weird again, and instead stood back up. Shizuru soon followed and ended up looking around the temporary pirate camp.

"It seems they are setting up for the night. I should probably let them know we are not sleeping on this beach." Shizuru stretched a bit and tilted her head up to look at the warm-colored sky. Not a storm cloud in sight. Relief filled her chest and she let out a long sigh.

"Why not?" Natsuki asked, watching the captain with a steady gaze.

"We have a schedule to stick to. Once the waters calm down we will return to the _Kiyohime _and continue our journey," Shizuru explained, turning to face her captive once again. "Are you… are you feeling better then, little bird?"

Natsuki blinked. "Little bird…?"

Red lips curved into a wicked smile. "It suits you, does it not?"

"What, _captive_ and _Miss Kuga _isn't enough?"

Shizuru smirked and then turned and headed towards a large maroon bag nearby. It was propped up against the base of a palm tree. Shizuru rummaged around in it and pulled out Natsuki's back quiver. It was then that Natsuki noticed her hunting bow leaning against the base of the tree as well.

"My bow…" She uttered, taking a step forward.

Shizuru retrieved the bow as well then returned to her captive, holding the items out. "Time to prove yourself, my huntress."

Natsuki blinked again. "That one new too?"

"I cannot decide which I like better, little bird or huntress…" The Cardair woman placed a finger to her chin and tapped thoughtfully. She finally shrugged, giving the confused Natsuki a bright smile, "I suppose I'll keep trying them out until I decide."

The girl rolled her eyes and placed her bow on her quiver before putting it on. "Whatever you say, _Captain."_ She then shot the surprised Shizuru a sly smile before slipping through the thick wall of tropical plants and entering the forest.

There was something odd about a tropical forest. The ground was a mix of dirt, like a normal forest, and sand. The plants all appeared different. Natsuki did not know them as well as the plants in Artai. The sounds… the sounds were different as well, exotic. The birds sang songs she had never heard before, and the colors of their feathers were so much more vibrant than the dull birds from Artai.

It was so dark, the canopy above let little light penetrate, and Natsuki slowed her steps, feeling somewhat cautious. Natsuki felt excitement in her chest. This was what she had wanted wasn't it? To travel, discover news things, see the world, find adventure?

What animals—_edible _animals—could be _found _on a tropical island anyways? She wondered.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shizuru asked, her cutlass out as she used it like a machete, chopping away at low hanging branches and leaves that got in her way. She had left her new rapier on the ship, wanting to have the weapon she was most comfortable with on her as she landed on an unfamiliar island.

Natsuki turned around and smiled when she saw how irritated Shizuru seemed. "To go hunting. Tomoe said-"

"Ah, to get food for the crew. Yes, they're all probably exhausted and hungry…" Shizuru's dark eyes darted all around before returning to the slightly shorter girl a few feet in front of her. "Chie mentioned there are natives on this island that are… _probably _unfriendly. Proceed with caution, be quiet, and don't—"

"You're telling me how to hunt now?" Natsuki asked as she arched a brow and crossed her arms over her chest, an indignant look in her eyes.

Shizuru frowned. "No, I am trying to protect you."

"You can hardly protect me from yourself," Natsuki pointed out, her eyes narrowing at the pirate queen. "I can take care of myself. Besides, I know Cardair and Zipang have issues with natives, but we people of Artai live alongside them… sometimes."

Shizuru huffed. "Last I heard your government was taking over tribal lands and pushing the native peoples further and further back into the country."

That much was true. Natsuki shrugged, turned, and slinked off. She grabbed the hunting bow off her back and quietly stepped through the forest, her ears trying to pick off the faintest of sounds. The scurrying of a mouse, the flapping wings of a bird, the mating call of some strange animal… they all swirled in Natsuki's head, drawing her a mental map of the area.

"Do you hear something?" Shizuru whispered from behind Natsuki, trying to move as silently as her captive did.

Natsuki paused, straightened, and shot a glare at the woman tailing her. "You're going to scare away the game, if there _is _any. I haven't heard anything bigger than a large rodent…" She trailed off, her eyes honing in on Shizuru's face.

The captain was looking at her with some guilt, but also with a childlike fascination. Her ruby eyes were wide and shone with admiration, her cheeks appeared rosy, as if from excitement, and her hair, tousled and wavy, framed her face in such a way that made the entire image so painfully pure and lovely.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, trying to keep her tone quiet. Why had the girl stopped talking?

Natsuki shook her head to get the weird thoughts out of her head. "Sorry," she muttered, her throat suddenly feeling dry. She took one last look at Shizuru's face before turning around. "Follow me and _be quiet." _

It was strange, Natsuki thought, that Shizuru, elegant and graceful, a woman that walked like an agile lioness when among people, seemed clumsy and out of her element when in an actual forest. Natsuki supposed the wilderness was not Shizuru's natural jungle.

Shizuru simply nodded as she followed after the huntress.

Natsuki didn't hear anything. She walked farther and farther into the forest but heard _nothing. _Not even a deer. She did, however, hear the familiar sound of a rippling stream, and had decided to follow that instead. Where there was water there would be animals drinking it.

"You know," Natsuki whispered, knowing it was okay to speak as she continued making her way towards the sound. "I hear that the native people that used to live on the land my village was built on, they had this weird tradition…"

"Yes?"

"Yeah, the males could have as many wives as they wanted."

Shizuru huffed. "Of course." There was silence for a bit as Natsuki carefully made her way around some rather stubborn plants. Shizuru was dying to hear her speak again, to continue their conversation.

Finally, she did. "And when he died, his favorite wife was _buried _with him," Natsuki explained. She glanced over her shoulder at the Captain, who blinked in surprise. She hadn't been expecting Natsuki to look back at her, since she hadn't for nearly ten minutes now, and suddenly felt so vulnerable and unprepared to be looked at. Natsuki didn't seem to notice at all though, and said, "Can you imagine that?"

"I cannot."

The girl turned back around and slipped through a tall wall of trees and plants, disappearing from Shizuru's sight. "Yeah," Shizuru could still hear her saying as she scrambled to keep up, "They gave the chosen wife a potion to sleep through the burial process… but can you imagine waking up next to your dead husband and then waiting to die?"

Shizuru slipped through the same obstacle of nature Natsuki had, though with less grace and more difficulty. She practically fell through to the other side, but Natsuki caught her and steadied her.

"Careful," Natsuki whispered.

Cardinal eyes stared deeply into eyes as green as the forest around them.

This girl had the soul of a beast.

Shizuru's stomach felt strange and she wanted _so badly _to reach out and cup Natsuki's face. The girl continued staring at her, as if calculating something.

Shizuru reached a hand out, placing it gently on Natsuki's cheek. The girl started at first, her body jumping a bit before relaxing, though Shizuru could feel the small tremors through her hand.

Natsuki quickly moved away from Shizuru's hand, shot Shizuru a glare, and then turned again and walked to the edge of the stream.

It was smaller than she had expected.

A small sound from behind her startled her.

"Shizuru?" She asked, whipping around to see the Siren entranced by something. Natsuki followed her gaze and let out her own gasp.

Standing so tall it broke through the canopy was a large tree. The trunk must've been as wide as all three of the _Kiyohime's_ masts tied together. It had several hundred small branches, all outstretched in crooked shapes. Each branch, like millions of arms, held tiny white birds. Natsuki wouldn't be surprised if there were a thousand. It almost appeared as if the tree limbs were covered in snow.

These birds, however, did not sing, nor seem to even notice the two humans below them. Instead they sat, side-by-side, content as ever. It almost appeared as if the tree was really just a large shelf, and each shelf held a row of cute white birds.

"What is this?" Shizuru asked, her eyes locked on the sight.

"I… have no idea," Natsuki replied. She had never seen anything like it.

Silence fell upon the two marveling women again. They felt like they were in a sacred place, a type of holy ground for nature. Peace filled their souls for the first time in a while, and for a few seconds there was not a care in the world.

That was, of course, until Shizuru let out a sharp cry.

Natsuki ran to her. "Shizuru!" She called out. She grabbed Shizuru's shoulders and watched as the captain winced as if in pain. "What happened?"

And then she saw a small wooden dart sticking out the side of Shizuru's arm. Natsuki quickly tugged it out. She glanced at Shizuru, who was already looking in the direction of where the dart came from. She _seemed _fine.

But what if it was poisoned? Natsuki brought the end of the dart to her lips and lightly licked it. There didn't seem to be any strange tastes, and Natsuki _knew _her poisons. She then quickly knelt by the lake and rinsed her mouth out, just in case. When she stood up, Shizuru had her sword drawn and was facing away from her.

"Get behind me," Shizuru demanded. Natsuki followed Shizuru's murderous gaze to five half-naked men.

They all looked the same to Natsuki, with short black hair, colorful designs painted upon their bronze skin, and hardly any clothing save for a loincloth. The looks on their face, stoic and grave, were also the same, though they stared at Shizuru with admiration.

Natsuki, instead of getting behind Shizuru, strung her bow and aimed it at one of the men. The five of them held spears, all pointed in Shizuru's direction. It was strange. They seemed entranced by her, but they also seemed very cautious, like she might explode any second.

After a few seconds, Natsuki lowered her bow. "Put your weapon down, Shizuru."

Shizuru shot Natsuki a look. "Excuse me?"

"There are five of them and their spears are _much _longer than your cutlass. There's no way we can take all of them."

Shizuru grit her teeth and, her face as stoic as the tribesmen in front of her, sheathed her blade. How could she have forgotten Chie's warnings? She sighed. This was her fault, letting Natsuki distract her so. She was losing her touch. The Siren would never let something like this happen.

The men all spoke in a language they didn't understand, and in seconds both women were being shoved through the forest, the tips of spears digging into their backs.

Shizuru's mind was racing. Damn it. _Damn it. _She had pirate things to do! She didn't have _time _to be captured by crazy, uncivilized _savages._

"Back off!" She heard Natsuki, who was somewhere behind her, growl.

Shizuru tried to turn around but she felt a heavy hand shove her forward and she kept walking, her jaw tense. "Natsuki," she called out.

"Yeah?"

Shizuru let out a sigh of relief. "Just checking."

Natsuki almost laughed, but the situation didn't let her. _You've got to be kidding me, _she mentally grumbled. _I know I asked for adventure but isn't this a little… overkill? _

It wasn't long before night had completely fallen and they were led to the heart of the tribal site. There were small wooden huts and large campfires. As they were led to a fire in the middle of the camp, more and more villagers seemed to take an interest in them and gathered around.

Finally, Natsuki and Shizuru came to a stop. Once the huntsmen that had been guarding them seemed to disappear, they found each other and stood side-by-side.

When this happened, the people all pointed and '_ooooh'd' _and '_ahhhh'd_.'

Natsuki and Shizuru exchanged glances.

What did these people want? And what did they find so damned interesting? Why hadn't they been hurt? They expected to have been killed or wounded.

A curious little boy cautiously stepped forward. He took one step, then another, then another, and found himself next to Natsuki. Natsuki looked down at him and smiled. He returned the smile and then grabbed her hand and tugged her away from Shizuru.

He led Natsuki to the edge of the circle of surrounding villagers and then darted off into the crowd. Natsuki's brow furrowed.

Shizuru, too, looked confused and also immensely displeased. She almost immediately followed after Natsuki, stopping just behind her.

Once again, the spectators '_oooooh'd' _and '_ahhhhh'd.' _

"Why do they keep doing that?" Natsuki asked, feeling slightly embarrassed by all the rapt attention.

Shizuru shot all the villagers glares. "I… have no clue." She paused, and then added, "But we should probably get out of here."

And then a dark-skinned man stepped out of the crowd. Judging from his overly large headdress, which fit awkwardly due to his skinny frame, the man was some type of chieftain or priest. He stepped towards Shizuru and Natsuki but came to a stop near the center of the circle.

Natsuki met Shizuru's eyes and then walked towards the man. Shizuru frowned at this, but trailed after her captive. Once again, the villagers murmured as if in awe.

"Who are you?" Natsuki asked, ignoring the next round of surprise and awe coming from the crowd of villagers surrounding them. Was it every time she moved from place to place that seemed to amaze them so?

The chieftain, with his white face paint and dark brown eyes sized Natsuki up, and then Shizuru, who stood a foot or two behind her. He closed his eyes, raised his arms in the air, and let out a strange string of words. Almost immediately the spectators in the circle cheered, some even wept with joy.

Natsuki's eyes widened. "I bet you they're going to eat us," she muttered, very unhappy with how overjoyed everyone seemed to be at whatever their chieftain had said.

"I would not be surprised," Shizuru muttered, her eyes looking over the skinny chieftain with disgust. "His ribs are visible. He looks hungry." She paused and then added, "Not to mention, who _would not _want to eat you, my captive?"

Natsuki shot a glare over her shoulder. "I said eat _us, _not eat _me."_

Shizuru smirked and then gave an innocent shrug. Her eyes soon caught sight of shimmering metal, and it was then that she noticed all the villagers wearing jewelry. "Gold," she whispered, her eyes widening with excitement. "Look at all that—"

"_Really, _Shizuru? Can't you think more like a survivor rather than a pirate for five sec-?"

"Shizuru?"

Shizuru instantly tore her gaze away from the delectable gold surrounding her and instead focused her eyes on an approaching tribeswoman. Her eyes narrowed and, as the woman got closer, she recognized her. "It can't be…" she uttered in surprise. Her eyes widened and she grinned. "Lucille?"

The woman, who wore nothing but a similar loincloth and a sad excuse for a top that covered her breasts, offered Shizuru a bright smile. This woman was certainly _not _from the tribe, she had all her teeth and they were, Natsuki noted, in perfect condition.

Lucille had bright brown eyes with dark hair that fell to her shoulders. It wasn't as dark as Natsuki's, but it was hard to tell in the dim light. She had blue streaks, lines, and designs painted on her stomach and on her face. Several bracelets adorned her wrists and the tooth from some large predator hung around her neck. It was hard to tell, but Natsuki concluded that Lucille was a little bit older than Shizuru.

Natsuki wondered who the hell she was.

"What are you doing here?" Lucille asked, her brow furrowing. She then glanced at Natsuki, said nothing, and returned her gaze to Shizuru.

Shizuru tilted her head. "Me? What are _you _doing here? I thought Anh marooned you on that island years ago with nothing but a bottle of rum and that pistol with one bullet…" Shizuru trailed off, smiling when Lucille's expression darkened. "You know I wanted to stop her," she added quietly, her tone speaking of regret for not intervening sooner when Anh had cast Lucille out.

Lucille spread out her arms and twirled around once. When she finished she placed her hands on her hips and peered at Shizuru. "This was that island. I suppose Anh had no idea it was inhabited did she?"

Shizuru shook her head. "No she did not…" They stared at each other and Shizuru asked, "Would you like to do me a favor, Lucille?"

The former-pirate-now-tribeswoman tilted her head to the side and offered Shizuru a small, wicked smile. "I suppose."

"Get us out of here, please," Natsuki snapped, growing annoyed with the two of them.

Lucille's gaze slowly found Natsuki. She looked the girl up and down. "Anh's new toy? Rather wild isn't she…"

Shizuru winced a bit and then cleared her throat. "Anh's dead, Lucille. I'm the Siren now."

Natsuki's neck nearly snapped in half due to the speed at which she turned to stare wide-eyed at Shizuru. Shizuru wasn't the first Siren? Something told her Shizuru had tried to tell her that before, but the woman was always being so cryptic and secretive...

Lucille too looked surprised. "Is that so…?" She trailed off, as if in deep thought. She then turned to the patiently waiting chieftain, whom she spoke to in a language neither Shizuru nor Natsuki understood.

He smiled, revealing missing teeth, and then nodded enthusiastically. He then turned to the people and said something that sounded cheerful. The villagers cheered, and it wasn't long before they drew nearer carrying gifts.

Shizuru blinked in surprised as several women and men approached her, placing necklace after necklace after necklace over her head, all made from gold. Children skipped over to Natsuki, slipping golden bracelets and bracers over her hands and ankles.

Shizuru was grinning evilly, moving this way and that to help the villagers place items on her. Natsuki, on the other hand, was dodging the gifts and stepping backwards to get away from the villagers.

After a few minutes the festivities moved on and some type of festival or party started. The villagers all started dancing and playing music, leaving Shizuru, Lucille, and Natsuki to speak.

Lucille quickly explained how she had been about to use the pistol Anh had given her to end her life, having been starving and thirsty, when she came across the sacred stream. She had drunk from it, and was found by the tribe's villagers. They took her back to their camp, fed her, clothed her, and taught her their language and customs. She even tried teaching them about where she was from, and had begun teaching some of the villagers how to speak English. She had been living happily on the island for years and even helped defend it from pirates and colonists trying to steal the island. She knew her people's weaknesses, and so preventing them from taking it over proved to be easy. Without her help and knowledge, surely the island would be yet another pirate outpost or fledgling colony or port town. The natives would've been wiped out and their culture destroyed.

Lucille didn't think she could ever return to the 'civilized' world. She rather liked the small tribe. She didn't have to kill people for money. In fact, money didn't even exist, not really.

"They think you are the Moon Goddess. Goddess-on-Earth," Lucille explained to Natsuki after the strange ritual had died down and the three women were examining the gifts and golden treats. There were drums beating in the background and many of the villagers danced together, wildly, savagely, beautifully.

Natsuki looked up. "Huh?"

Lucille tugged on a strand of Natsuki's hair, "Hair as dark as night," she then let the back of her hand lightly graze Natsuki's cheek, "Skin as pale as moonlight…" She smiled. "You and Shizuru were found on sacred ground, correct? It is where we make our connections with our gods and goddesses… finding you two there must've made you seem like you came down for a visit."

Shizuru let out an amused chuckle. "_We? _So you are now a full-blown—" She paused. What was a nice way to say uncivilized savage? She was not surprised they thought Natsuki was a visiting goddess.

Natsuki, after shooting a glare at Shizuru, returned her gaze to Lucille. "And what do they do with their moon goddess?"

The former pirate gave Natsuki a soothing smile. "Shower her with gifts…" The dark chocolate gaze of Lucille found Shizuru. "And they shower the Goddess of the Sea with gifts as well."

Shizuru's eyes widened a fraction. "Pardon?"

"Goddess of the Sea. They say you have the eyes of the vengeful, dangerous sea. Fierce, angry, and the color of the ocean."

Shizuru's brow furrowed. "The ocean is blue, my eyes are… not."

Lucille formed another smile, her prominent dimples appearing again. "According to our legend, the ocean used to be red, before the Sea Goddess poked a hole in the sky, which then spilled into it and thus the sea became blue as well."

Natsuki kind of liked the sound of that. "That's… really interesting," she admitted, her tone sincere.

Lucille nodded her agreement. "The culture of the Denetha tribe is wonderful." These people seemed to hardly fit the image of the crazy natives Chie had mentioned. "The fact that you, Shizuru, followed Natsuki all over our village only made our priest and people even more sure of your goddess statuses."

The moon was, after all, responsible for pulling and tugging the sea.

That certainly explained the shock and awe the villagers expressed when Shizuru followed just behind Natsuki.

Green eyes flicked over to the Siren, who appeared poised and elegant, standing straight with her dark eyes roaming the small village.

When Natsuki turned back to Lucille, she was surprised to find the woman's chocolate eyes were already on her. She jumped a bit and then blushed.

Lucille grinned at her. "The moon does enjoy the sea," she murmured.

Natsuki's mouth dropped and she shook her head. "Not at all!" Why were her cheeks burning? It must be the torch light nearby.

Shizuru glanced over curiously at the sputtering Natsuki and then declared, "We must return back to camp now. I have no doubt my crew is worried sick." She paused and then sighed as she realized they were completely helpless without her. They were probably running around the beach like chickens with their heads cut off.

She trusted Tomoe to control the situation.

Lucille opened her mouth to say something but a loud drumbeat drowned out her words and two dancing villagers glided forward, each grabbing Shizuru and Natsuki and dragging them towards the center of the circle near the fire pit.

In a matter of seconds they found their original clothes being carried away, and when they looked down they realized they were wearing practically nothing. They looked similar to the villagers, though the cloth they were given seemed to be of a nicer quality. Most of their skin was visible, particularly their stomachs, shoulders, arms, legs, and face. Natsuki shivered when a breeze blew by. There was nothing warm about two scraps of clothing, and she vaguely remembered Shizuru having her dressed similarly to pass as a sex slave.

"HOW did they change us so fast?" Natsuki demanded to know. It had been one crazy whirlwind of hands touching her all over and then, when it ended, she was no longer wearing what she had been wearing before. "And where are our clothes?"

Shizuru's face seemed thoughtful and she surveyed the short skirt she seemed to be wearing. She then twisted and turned. At least it was easy to move in. She let out a sigh of content, she didn't mind showing off her body and especially liked the attention her breasts, stomach, and legs garnered. Eyes were meant for her, she thought.

Natsuki, noticing the look on Shizuru's face, rolled her eyes.

Natsuki and Shizuru found themselves standing awkwardly back to back, the burning fire pit behind them and making them sweat as their eyes flickered all around the circle of villagers surrounding them. Strange faces, they thought. There was something about the complete and utter lack of control that frightened them both. It was as if these villagers had no understanding of social etiquette. Staring was _rude._

"Uh," Natsuki glanced over her shoulder at Shizuru, who didn't look any less confused than Natsuki, "What do we do…?"

"I… am not sure but… stay close to me," Shizuru whispered back, her right hand reaching back and wrapping around Natsuki's.

Natsuki suddenly felt the fire within her flare up, and she hardly noticed the heat emitting from the fire pit. She gave Shizuru's hand a squeeze, surprising Shizuru who decided not to comment on it.

"They want you to dance!" Lucille called from the sidelines, her hands cupped over her mouth to amplify her voice. "The dance of the moon and the sea! The moon has to seduce the sea! It is part of the story!"

Natsuki's brow wrinkled. "They want us to…"

"Dance?" Shizuru finished, her eyes finding Lucille in the crowd.

The villagers' cheers and hollers and dancing calmed down, and instead they fell silent. Their wild dancing became swaying side to side, and they hummed quietly. It was the drumbeat that got louder, more desperate. It shook Natsuki's core and she suddenly felt very embarrassed.

"The moon!" Lucille called again when she noticed the villagers seemed unhappy with the lack of movement the two faux-goddesses were doing. "The moon has to seduce the sea!" She repeated, not understanding what was so difficult about the concept for the two other women to grasp.

"That's you," Shizuru said, releasing Natsuki's hand and chuckling a bit when she turned around to face Natsuki.

Natsuki turned around as well and she gave Shizuru the most desperate plea for help with her eyes. Shizuru almost melted. "Shizuru I'm not dancing and I sure as hell am not _seducing _you!"

_Too late, _Shizuru thought.

"Oh come on," Shizuru said, clearly finding this entire thing amusing. She began to sway a bit, her hips and waist beginning to move in ways that made Natsuki both envious and burning hot.

Shizuru moved her arms like snakes, calmly gliding them through the air and forming shapes and designs in the air. Her hips moved seductively and soon her feet moved as well. She looked like she was having _fun. _

Natsuki's face was red hot. She could feel it. Her entire body was burning, like she was being roasted alive. She knew she was going to die from the feeling within her if she didn't release it. The build up was too much.

Shizuru, growing impatient, drew closer to Natsuki (drawing cheers from the crowd) and grabbed Natsuki's hands._ "Come on…" _she whispered, moving Natsuki little by little, trying to get her comfortable with moving.

Finally, Natsuki seemed to find her own rhythm, dancing slow to the beat and mimicking Shizuru's motions. Then she realized _she _had to be the one to seduce Shizuru, to cause the waves to go crazy.

She brought her body close to Shizuru's, catching the Cardair woman off guard. Their stomachs lightly grazed every so often and Natsuki held Shizuru's hands high above their heads. She began to smile a bit, finding the entire thing so ridiculous and somewhat fun at the same time.

Besides, being this close to the Siren, a divine being, was serving as a bit of a release for whatever pent up feelings were turning her insides to ash. It was an outlet, her goofy dancing.

Shizuru, grinning wickedly in the firelight, allowed Natsuki to lead, both enjoying and hating the way Natsuki would slip closer, graze a body part of Shizuru's, and pull away again.

That's just like the moon, Shizuru thought, to tease the sea, to pull and push the waves until they spilled over the edge of the earth.

Natsuki released Shizuru's hands and placed her own gently on Shizuru's cheeks, they both kept moving, with Shizuru's hands twisting and turning high above their heads and Natsuki's lowering themselves further and further. They slid down Shizuru's neck, over her shoulders, grazed the sides of her breasts, moved down her slim waist, and then firmly held onto Shizuru's hips.

The flesh on flesh was driving Shizuru mad. By the gods she wanted more! So much _more! _Natsuki's treatment was causing her to move closer, but that only made Natsuki move slightly more out of reach.

Their bodies glistened with the sheen of sweat. The bottoms of their feet were covered in a layer of dirt. They felt very in tune with each other and their surroundings, like there was some type of strange give and take, push and tug feeling connecting them.

The beat changed to a slower, more seductive beat. Shizuru felt Natsuki turning her around, and soon Natsuki's front was lightly pressed against Shizuru's back. Shizuru mimicked Natsuki's movements, grinning when she realized that they were nearly having sex while dancing. At least it certainly felt like it, despite the lack of consistent physical contact. There was something else there though, in the music, in the way their bodies moved in perfect synchronization.

Natsuki felt something within her snarl and rip and tear at her insides. It wasn't completely unpleasant, more like something was digging itself out of her chest so it could pounce on Shizuru and claim her, eat her alive.

Natsuki quickly shoved it away, suddenly disgusted with herself.

The music stopped and just like that, the feeling was gone. Natsuki broke away from Shizuru almost instantly, toppling backwards and nearly falling over. Shizuru stayed where she was, though her dancing had stopped as well and she was standing straight, not bothering to glance over her shoulder at Natsuki.

The villagers all clapped, cheered, and started dancing around them.

* * *

Natsuki hadn't said a word after the strange dance ritual… or _whatever _that had been. Shizuru was talking a bit to Lucille, though every once in a while she'd glance over at her captive and try and sooth her with a smile.

When Natsuki ignored her, Shizuru gave Lucille an apologetic look and walked over.

"Is everything alright?"

"No, Shizuru. You have a crew waiting for you and we need to get _out _of here," Natsuki explained, her tone leaving no more room for games.

Shizuru hesitated, but reached out and brushed some hair from Natsuki's face. The girl turned her face away and glared towards the fire pit. Shizuru drew her hand back and frowned. "Okay," she said, "You are right. I'll tell Lucille we're leaving now. Go find our clothes."

Natsuki nodded and, without another look at Shizuru, slinked off towards where she could've sworn the villagers took their clothes. Shizuru watched her leave, wondering why Natsuki seemed to be in such a rush to leave her presence.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit the pirate queen. She swayed a bit on her feet, shook it off, and went off to join Lucille once more.

* * *

Lucille offered the returning pirate captain a knowing smile. "Well, well, well, pretty little Anh's favorite pet has one of her own…"

Shizuru turned back and regarded her old friend with an arched brow. She let out a sharp laugh. "Of course not. Do not be ridiculous."

"The people of this village saw something between you two that was sacred. You may not be the Sea Goddess and she may not be the Moon Goddess, but the relationship you two share is similar." Lucille stared out towards the villagers dancing. "Maybe it isn't what I think it is, but you should tell her before she falls for you, Shizuru."

The Siren cast the older woman a surprised look. "Ara, excuse me?"

"If you do not love her, if you are incapable, you should tell her." Lucille paused and then added, "And if you _do _love her, you will tell her that you do not, because if you tell her, if you allow yourself to love her and allow for your relationship to blossom, you will both be doomed."

Shizuru was trying very hard to keep her expression under control but her jaw tensed and she was sure she was staring at Lucille too intensely. "I am not in love with her," Shizuru growled. "She intrigues me, I enjoy her company in small doses. But _love?" _Shizuru let out a harsh laugh void of any humor. "You know as well as I do that any ability to feel such an emotion has long been ripped out of me."

Lucille watched her old friend glare bitterly upwards at the stars, watching as the smoke from the fire swirled and danced in the air. "You should let her go, then," the woman replied. "You're only going to destroy her, and then yourself."

Shizuru felt a pain in her chest, an emptiness that longed to be filled. It felt like it just kept getting deeper and deeper. She couldn't look Lucille in the eyes. "You are right," she admitted quietly. "But I already knew this."

A comforting hand landed on her arm, reminding Shizuru that she had had a dart shot into her earlier that day. The pirate queen winced and rubbed at her arm.

"What's wrong?" Lucille asked, grabbing Shizuru's arm to try and see it closer in the torchlight.

"I got hit with a dart earlier," Shizuru explained, a frown on her face. "I don't get what the point of it is though, the dart is so small it could probably only kill a frog." She stretched a bit and added, "Who shoots a _goddess _anyways?"

Lucille's expression darkened and she smiled. "I suppose you're right. I'm sure it was a mistake," she lied.

* * *

"Found it!" Natsuki exclaimed proudly, before quickly looking around to make sure no one had heard her. She grabbed her clothes and quickly redressed. It felt good to wear boots again. She grabbed her quiver and then stretched quickly.

"Hello!"

Natsuki nearly jumped out of her skin. When she turned around she saw a small boy staring at her with wide eyes full of wonder and joy. He had shaggy black hair and appeared to be around 5 or 6. He was wearing nothing but a loincloth, and, unlike the adults, wore no body paint. She recognized him as the boy that had dragged her away from Shizuru, only to see if Shizuru would follow.

"Hello…" Natsuki greeted uneasily. "You speak English?"

The boy paused and seemed to think about it. "Yes… little."

Natsuki grinned. There was something kind of cute about seeing a 'savage' speaking English. "Oh, that's great. I guess Lucille is teaching you, huh?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! She teach me. I am good."

"I see that… hey, uh, can I ask you something?" Natsuki reached into her pocket and pulled out the dart. She then held it out to the boy, who reached forward and plucked it from her fingers. "What is that?"

"Dart," he explained. "Poison."

Natsuki's blood turned to ice in her veins. "Poison?" She repeated, her voice barely above a whisper.

The boy nodded yet again. He lightly touched the tip of the dart with his finger and then pulled it back. "Made from plant in woods, the roots. Animals here too fast for hunting. We shoot them with darts. Poison only absorbed through blood, not skin. Wait a day, track down animal, it already dead from poison."

Natsuki grabbed the boy's shoulders, staring him in the eyes. She snarled, "How do you cure it? Is there an antidote?"

The boy trembled now, his eyes wide and full of fear. Was the Goddess displeased with him? "Y-Yes. When making darts, sometimes prick finger, need cure." He paused and then said, "Need to eat blue petals of pretty flower."

Great. Blue petals of a pretty freakin' flower. _That's _gonna be easy to find.

Natsuki let out a groan. "Anything else? Why did they shoot Shi—the _Sea _Goddess with the dart?"

"After storm from this morning we want to please you, Moon Goddess, to make sure you control the sea better. If we free the Sea Goddess from her shell we can feed you her heart and give you control of her once again."

Natsuki blinked. "_Peaceful culture my ass," _She growled as she darted off to find Shizuru.

* * *

"Shizuru?" Lucille asked, a wicked smile on her lips. "You look tired."

Shizuru's brow furrowed. Her head was pounding and every so often her vision went blurry. "What is…" she squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them several times. "What is happening?" She couldn't remember drinking anything, yet she felt drunk.

Lucille sighed and forced Shizuru to face her. She stared into the pirate queen's dull cardinal eyes and smirked. "You let Anh maroon me on an island, Shizuru," she said, seeming calm though the rage seething in her was starting to take control. "You took over the ship that was supposed to be _mine." _Lucille leaned forward, lightly pressing her lips to Shizuru's. When she pulled back, Shizuru was glaring at her, but appeared too dazed to do much about it. Lucille gently grazed her lips against Shizuru's and whispered against them. "You left me for dead, took my place, and now mock my new life. You are going to die and I'm going to make that precious little toy of yours eat your heart, since she wants it so bad anyways."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled. She paused when it appeared that Shizuru and Lucille were kissing. Suddenly she didn't feel so panicked. She felt as if a barbed arrow had nestled itself in her breast, and the more she tugged, trying to free her of it's torment, the deeper it got.

Lucille pulled away from Shizuru and glanced in Natsuki's direction. "Natsuki," she called, her lips curling into a smile. "Did you find the clothes?"

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. Lucille _had _to know. She had to know the tribesmen would poison the Sea Goddess on purpose. Natsuki decided to play clueless. She sauntered over and offered Lucille a sly smile. "Hey. Yeah I did. Mind if I help Shizuru change? She looks a little drunk. Has she been drinking?"

Lucille quirked a brow. "Ah, yes. We make our own type of rum here." She pointed to the tent behind her. "You may go in there and help her change. Come out when you are ready, there's another part of the ceremony that you'll enjoy."

"Oh I bet," Natsuki muttered as she grabbed Shizuru's arm and led the sluggish pirate queen to the tent.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said, her eyes were filled with panic but her mouth wouldn't say what she wanted it to say! "I—"

"I know," Natsuki whispered down to Shizuru, quickly ripping the Siren's 'goddess' clothes off and replacing it with her old clothes. She did this quickly, not even taking time to admire the Siren's body, and then met Shizuru's eyes. "Listen, I can't carry you out of here, but I can sure as hell drag you out." She paused and then added, "Shizuru, you've been poisoned and the poison kills animals larger than you in about a day. I need to find you—augh forget it, you're zoned out anyways."

Natsuki pulled out the blade in Shizuru's sash and cut a hole in the back of the tent. It was made of some type of animal skin, and so was a little tough to cut through at first. Soon she had a nice human-sized hole that she fit through and then dragged Shizuru out of.

Shizuru could still stand, but her movements were clumsy. Natsuki grabbed her hand and ran off towards the forest, praying that everyone would be too busy with the festivities to notice their escape. Shizuru followed as best she could, forcing her legs to move and match Natsuki's speed, though it soon proved rather difficult.

* * *

Natsuki remembered the path back. Years of travelling in what seemed to be an endless forest made her navigation skills top notch. Even in the dark she could recognize her path. It would be helpful if Duran were nearby, she thought, but he was probably still back on the _Kiyohime, _waiting for her to return.

Shizuru became slower and slower, and Natsuki soon felt like she was pulling a dead body with her. As long as Shizuru was on her feet though, they should cover ground.

Natsuki kept her eyes peeled for any flowers with blue petals. "Where the hell are the blue flowers?" She cursed under her breath and dashed through another clearing. "If you see anything, feel free to make a sound or drool or something to get my attention," Natsuki said back to Shizuru, who let out an annoyed grunt and narrowed her eyes to show she didn't find the 'drool' part very funny.

There was a log that Natsuki didn't see, and she tripped over it. She landed with a thud on her stomach, and Shizuru landed with an even heavier thud on top of her. Natsuki let out a growl and winced at the pain erupting in the arm she landed on.

"Damn," Natsuki cursed, now certain that Shizuru wouldn't be able to stand up again now that she was down.

To make matters worse, Natsuki was sure she just heard angry howling and the sound of what seemed to be a hundred stomping feet scouring the forest for the two runaway goddesses.

Her heart pounded in her chest. There was no way she was getting out of this. Shizuru was going to die, they were going to rip out her heart, and make Natsuki eat it.

"What the _hell _kind of culture is that?" Natsuki barked, mostly talking to herself to calm her nerves down as she tried to lift Shizuru up again. The woman wasn't that heavy, but because she was dead weight it made it difficult. "I mean, all this nature blah blah goddess crap and then bam! _We eat hearts." _

Shizuru gave Natsuki a look that she couldn't decipher. Either she was really freaked out or she thought Natsuki's commentary was hilarious. Natsuki wasn't sure.

"Ugh, crap," Natsuki held Shizuru up and then looked around. What direction was she going in again? "Oh wait," she paused, recognizing a patch of trees. "Yes!" Natsuki exclaimed happily, she gave Shizuru a look of pure joy, "On the other side must be the beach, come on!"

And come on Shizuru did. Slowly. When they finally made it to the patch of trees Natsuki noticed medium-sized flowers with thick and wide blue petals growing just beneath them.

An angry howl of a hunter sounded nearby. Natsuki's heart was beating so fast she was sure it would burst. She couldn't believe she was being hunted. She was usually the hunter. And Shizuru… Shizuru was usually the fierce Siren. Now she was just kind of useless.

Natsuki quickly grabbed a few blue flowers and then turned around to look behind her, just in time to see a few dark figures moving through the trees towards them.

"_Shit!" _Natsuki quickly dashed through the trees, dragging Shizuru with her.

They were on the beach, which was empty save for one boat and Nao, Haruka, and Chie sitting by it, looking bored.

"You've got to be kidding me," Natsuki grumbled as she all but threw Shizuru's body into the wooden boat and began pushing it into the water.

"Whoa, whoa!" Haruka said, eyeing Natsuki with surprise. "Where did you guys come from? Where _were _you guys? And what are you doing?"

"PUSH THE BOAT IN NOW," Natsuki demanded.

Nao already was helping, though she was incredibly confused. She had a feeling it had to do with the strange howls coming closer and closer from the forest. They chilled her to the bone, and she pushed the boat a little harder.

"I TOLD YOU," Chie was yelling angrily, "I TOLD YOU. I TOLD YOU. I TOLD YOU." She then seemed to look over Natsuki and Shizuru, and then said, "Wow were you guys wearing that much gold before?"

Haruka was the last to jump into the boat, but the first to steal the rowing paddles from Natsuki. She took over paddling with Nao, while Natsuki cradled Shizuru's head in her lap and smoothed back her hair.

She was about to reach into her pocket and pull out one of the blue flowers she had taken, but then she wondered. Why? Why save Shizuru _again? _The pirate queen? This woman was a notorious murderer and by letting her die, in a way that probably wasn't even painful, Natsuki would be saving probably hundreds more. Innocent people. In saving Shizuru, Natsuki would be dooming them.

"There's a bottle of rum under your bench," Nao pointed out. She could see the dark figures piling out of the woods and onto the beach. They had spears. She decided not to tell Haruka, who was facing their destination, the _Kiyohime. _

Shizuru peered up into Natsuki's face, wondering why her captive suddenly looked so confused.

"What the hell happened?" Haruka barked. She then glanced over her shoulder and blinked. "Row faster, Nao," she demanded, turning around again and picking up the pace.

"I am rowing as fast as I can," Nao growled through pursed lips. "Chie told us, she _told _us this was a bad idea!" The redhead barked, shooting Shizuru a glare. "Listen to your navigator next time, Captain!"

Shizuru shot Nao a glare.

"She's right!" Chie snapped, frowning at Shizuru. "Whatever happened to you, you deserved. I _told _you this island was a bad idea. Totally a bad idea!"

"What happened to her?" Haruka asked, rowing as fast as her arms would go. The gunner eyed Shizuru warily, not liking her ashen face, her sweaty brow, her slowly closing eyes that seemed to be fighting to stay open.

"They poisoned her with a dart," Natsuki explained running her hands through Shizuru's chestnut hair. "She seems paralyzed but I think… I think the petals will counteract the poison."

"What petals?"

"From the blue flowers growing near the beach," Natsuki said slowly, unsure whether or not she would now have to feed them to Shizuru, having mentioned them being a cure.

"The roots of that plant are dangerous," Nao said, "it's probably what they make the poison from, and the petals of the same plant are the antidote."

"How do you _know _that?" Haruka wanted to know. She was beginning to calm down now. There was no way the natives of the island were going to waste any more spears. They would clearly miss. Their boat was nearing the _Kiyohime. _

"I think I read about that plant before," Nao said with a shrug. Or maybe she had been to this island before, long ago. Nao then gave Shizuru an apologetic look. "Sorry it was just us waiting for you Shizuru. The other pirates were getting antsy and so I told them to just get back on the ship after a few failed search attempts. They already weren't happy with you for killing two of their mates and if you made them stay on the creepy island with the scary howling noises I'm sure they'd like you less. I told them me, Haruka, and Chie would wait for you guys to return with one of the boats and… yeah."

With Chie stuck on the island with Haruka and Nao, it was very unlikely Shizuru's crew would leave without her. There were some of Chie's underlings on board, but none of them had the navigation skill Chie did, and so they would wait in the bay.

Natsuki was still panicked. The adrenaline in her system was still circulating and she felt a bit dizzy from the whole thing. She glanced at Nao who opened her mouth to speak, but Natsuki cut her off, "Yes I know I look like crap," she snapped. "I was just worshipped as a goddess, I danced around a fire like a maniac, I ran for my life through a forest for god knows how long, and then I helped you all shove this boat into the water. I am allowed to look like crap."

"Do you have the blue flowers with you? Do they need to be prepared in a certain way?" Haruka asked, looking panicky when Shizuru had closed her eyes completely. She gave Natsuki a serious look, and Natsuki checked Shizuru's pulse. The blood pounded powerfully against the pads of Natsuki's fingers. Shizuru was very alive. The poison was working, but slowly. Haruka chewed her lips nervously. "How do we know if the petals even work?"

Nao narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Well, Haruka, Shizuru either gets better oooor she _dies. _That is how we will know."

Haruka, realizing the stupidity of her question, frowned a bit. "Right."

"Hey! Captain Viola has returned!"

Cheers and clapping sounded as a ladder was lowered and the returning pirates plus one prisoner boarded the ship.

* * *

Natsuki sat beside Shizuru, watching the silent Captain fight back sleep, not because she wasn't exhausted, but because she was afraid she wouldn't wake up.

Shizuru was lying in her bed with her arms by her sides and the sheets pulled up to her neck. She stared blankly up at the ceiling, her eyes hardly open and unseeing. That is, of course, until Natsuki peered into them. Then something swam in them, lurking, frightening.

Chie had dragged Shizuru's desk chair over for Natsuki to sit on and then had left the room after a small pat to Shizuru's shoulder. Haruka paced back and forth, fidgeting with her hands and every so often glancing nervously in Shizuru's direction. Nao, the most laidback redhead to ever walk the Earth, leaned against the wall by the cabin door, her arms folded over her chest and her eyes resting steadily on her childhood friend and captain.

Shizuru was dying, and the realization of such a thing was suffocating to those that followed and loved her.

Natsuki swallowed hard. If she let Shizuru die… _could _she let Shizuru die? The woman was hardly deserving of any kindness, having hardly given any in her life. She was a nuisance, a burden, a disease plaguing the seas and a fear in every sailors' and their families' hearts.

It was strange, Natsuki thought. In the beginning all she wanted to do was to end Shizuru's life. All she wanted to do when she heard of people like Shizuru was to kill them, was to have them suffer like they've made others suffer. But now… now when she was staring into the eyes of a killer, all she wanted to do was…

What, exactly?

Natsuki leaned back into Shizuru's desk chair, her hand raking through her dark locks. She let out a slow breath. Was she to give Shizuru the petals or not? She had no idea if they'd even work. They didn't bother sending for Youko, the woman was a carpenter and barely had any knowledge of plant life.

Natsuki, on the other hand, had plenty of knowledge on plants thanks to her mother, but… her knowledge extended only to plants native to Artai. These tiny, uncivilized, practically untouched islands were alien to her, which meant the fauna and wildlife was new.

"Are you going to just sit there or are you going to fix her, Kuga?" Haruka snapped, finally stopping her nervous pacing and gesturing to the ill captain.

Shizuru had to know, Natsuki thought. Shizuru _had _to know she had the cure, the answer. She had to know Natsuki was killing her slowly, letting her die when she could let her live. If Natsuki _did _save Shizuru, the Siren would know it was after hesitation. Hesitation that could've cost her her life.

"I…" Natsuki frowned a bit.

Nao cleared her throat, drawing all eyes to her. "Haruka, leave."

The blonde's jaw dropped. The audacity of this trouble-making redhead! "Excuse me, Yuuki?"

Nao rolled her eyes and pushed off the wall. "Give Natsuki and Shizuru some privacy. We can't focus with you pacing back and forth like a maniac." Nao offered Haruka a sly smile, loving the way Haruka's cheeks turned red with anger. Nao _lived _for these kinds of reactions.

"How dare you—"

"She's right," Natsuki said, pulling the blue flowers out of her pocket. "I will do this, I just need you to leave. You're driving me nuts."

Haruka narrowed amethyst eyes in the captive's direction. "You better do what you said you're going to do, Kuga. If I find Captain Viola dead when I come back, it'll be your bird and your own funeral."

Nao rolled her eyes. "I'll make sure she gives Shizuru the petals. Go get some air, that big head of yours is overheating."

Haruka harrumphed and stomped towards the exit. She let the door slam closed behind her.

Silence fell over the room.

"Save her, Natsuki," Nao said, striding forward and stopping just beside Natsuki's chair. She lowered her hand to Natsuki's and closed the girl's fingers around the blue flower. "Do it."

"Nao, I…" Natsuki paused, her eyes flickering to Shizuru's form. Green trailed up Shizuru's chest, how it rose and fell with shallow breaths, then to her chin, then her lips, which parted slightly, then that nose, then those eyes…

What was she waiting for, really? Who was she to judge Shizuru?

When Natsuki looked up, Nao was gone. She blinked. That girl was like a ghost lately. Had Nao even ever been there at all? And if so, did she truly trust Natsuki to save her tormentor?

Since when did the relationship between captive and captor become so confused?

Natsuki glanced down at her closed fist, and then slowly uncurled her fingers, revealing the blue flower and it's pretty petals.

* * *

When Shizuru returned to her cage one day, she found her bird had gone. The small gate to the cage had opened, and the only thing left inside was a small pile of ashes covering the entire floor of the cage.

Where had the ashes come from, Shizuru wondered. More importantly, where was her bird?

The tragic loss was a painful blow to Shizuru's heart and mind. She longed for her firebird, her friend. At first she had blamed her mother, but her mother had simply denied any involvement. She had not let the bird out, and assured her daughter that the bird had the ability to leave the entire time, but hadn't because Shizuru had needed it.

Her mother explained that the bird could not keep giving only to receive nothing in return. If Shizuru had truly loved the bird, surely she would have let it go to prove this. And perhaps, perhaps if she had had enough faith in her love, the bird would return of it's own free will.

"I killed it," Shizuru had cried, clutching her mother's robes and burying her face into the queen's bosom. She felt a soothing hand smooth her hair. "Mother, I killed my bird and I am alone."

"You will learn from your mistakes, my child, and if not may the gods take pity on you and the people you will one day lead."

* * *

The Siren was in a dark place. Some unnatural darkness that felt imposing. She felt as though she were floating, as if she needed something to ground her and keep her whole, to keep her in place. Where was the light?

And suddenly she could feel lips close upon her own. Those lips parted, and in doing so, parted her own. She felt oddly vulnerable, open. This was an odd kiss, she idly thought, feeling her thoughts echo through her mind and into the blackness before ricocheting off invisible surfaces and disappearing into thin air.

Was she kissing darkness? Was darkness kissing her? Was this death?

Cool, icy liquid flowed from between those lips like a river of ice and it slid down her throat like a frost. She felt herself swallow it, and wished she could open her eyes. Or were they already open?

Those lips moved gently against hers, tentative, frightened, but soft and gentle.

And then they were gone, leaving her alone and cold.

Seconds later, Shizuru was engulfed whole by the dark, feeling it grip at her limbs and encase her entire body. She was soon falling into what seemed like peaceful oblivion.

* * *

Mai looked up in surprise when Natsuki swept down the steps leading to the galley and strode towards Mai, sitting atop a stool so quickly that Mai feared the girl would topple over.

"Natsuki?" The cook asked, a slender brow lifting when the girl didn't immediately respond.

Mai glanced all around the galley, noticing the very few pirates that were still awake. Most were drinking, some were sitting by themselves, and then there were a few full tables of rowdy pirates joking and singing sea shanties. Natsuki looked so out of place, it was almost funny.

"Natsuki?" She repeated, this time a little louder. She slid down to where Natsuki sat, watching as the girl's head lowered and her piercing eyes stared into the wood of counter top, threatening to bore holes into it.

"Tokiha, I did something bad," Natsuki suddenly whispered. Slowly, the captive looked up, and Mai saw her eyes were red and quickly filling with tears. Then Kuga laughed a bit, like she found something pathetic and funny at the same time.

Mai felt a sudden onset of uneasiness move through her, even more so when she heard the heavy footsteps of several pirates make their way down the stairs into the galley. Mai looked up to see Gray standing there, with a few pirates behind her, including Tomoe the quartermaster and Nao the boatswain.

Silvery eyes flickered from left to right, surveying the area, looking for something. Someone.

Mai had a feeling she knew who the pirates were looking for.

"Captain Viola is dead!" Gray announced, and the room fell silent. All eyes, save for Natsuki's, were intently focused on the redhead that had just entered the room. Realizing she had everyone's attention, Gray continued, "She's been killed by—" Gray's eyes found the back of Natsuki's head, and Natsuki could feel it, icy and cold. "That girl sitting in the back." A finger was pointed, and eyes followed.

Natsuki turned around and found many women staring at her. "She's dead?" She asked, her tone giving nothing away, though her hands trembled slightly at her sides. She moved them into her lap and squeezed them into fists.

"Don't act so surprised," Gray said, stepping further into the galley and closer to her prey. "What do you expect when you don't give her the antidote to her poison?" Gray reached into her pocket and lifted out the remains of a crumpled blue flower, which she had found on the floor beside Shizuru's bed.

Gray then titled her hand to the side, letting the blue petals float gently, one-by-one to the floorboards below.

Natsuki watched them glide like feathers through the air, and then said quietly. "Then I guess you're right, I did kill Shizuru."

Tomoe scowled and Nao's face seemed to turn to stone at these words. They both stepped forward, their weapons drawn.

Gray's nostrils flared and she unlatched a whip from her belt. "Don't say her name so casually!" She then wiggled the whip in her hands. "I'm going to whip you until your body runs out of blood." A wicked and sadistic smile spread across red lips. Ice-filled eyes shimmered with malice.

Tomoe, the new captain with Shizuru gone, nodded to Gray, giving her permission to do so. Nao still stayed silent, her body unnaturally still. Technically, was she not partly responsible as well? Somehow believing Natsuki would save the captain of her own free will? What had Nao been thinking?

Natsuki slowly slipped off the stool and stood straight, her eyes finding the whip by Gray's side. She swallowed. Hard.

Mai watched, eyes wide. The captain… the captain was dead?

The Siren was finished singing?

* * *

_But what of her whose heart is troubled by it,_

_The mother who would soothe and set him free,_

_Fearing the song's storm-shaken ecstasy—_

_Oh, as the moon that has no power to quiet_

_The strong wind-driven sea._

* * *

**Haha this chapter got kind of POTC-y, huh? Thanks for reading, as usual!**

**The poem at the top is: **_**Her Breast is fit for pearls **_**by Emily Dickinson**

**The poem at the bottom is: **_**Rivers to the Sea**_** by Sarah Teasdale**

**Thanks to Andrea, my awesome beta whom I love dearly!**

**Chapter Song: **_Boats and Birds _by Gregory and the Hawk

_If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky_

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_

_When I turn jet black and you show off your light_

_I live to let you shine_

_I live to let you shine_

_You can sky rocket away from me_

_And never come back if you find another galaxy_

_Far from here, with more room to fly_

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

_If you'll be my boat, I'll be your sea_

_Depth of pure blue to probe curiosity_

_Ebbing and flowing, and pushed by a breeze_

_I live to make you free_

_I live to make you free_

**If you'd like to tell me what you thought, feel free to leave a review! They're always deeply appreciated. If not, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**-ShayP**


	9. Dark Things

**Siren of the Sea**

**By ShayP**

**Chapter 9: Dark Things**

**Hey guys. Just so you know, last chapter received over 120 reviews. I'm telling you this because I want you to know how much I appreciate the support. It's great reading your reviews and seeing how much you guys are enjoying this story! Happy to bring you all more, so: please please please enjoy.**

**As a side note: From here on out, SoS will no longer be beta'd so all mistakes/typos/errors are mine and mine alone, including any found in this chapter. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause.**

* * *

_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved_

_In secret_

_Between the shadow and the soul._

* * *

Strange. It was strange, Shizuru thought, her mind slowly beginning to regain consciousness. Her body felt heavy, like her limbs were weighed down with lead, and when she managed to take a breath she felt as though her lungs hadn't been inflated in forever. She could practically hear them crinkle as they expanded. It hurt to take in even a little bit of air.

Slowly but surely she took deeper and deeper breaths. It felt like the only thing she could do, besides inwardly panicking at her body's failure. And her heart, why was her heart suddenly beating so fast, as if to make up for lost time? Had it stopped?

_Am I dead? _She wondered, feeling the thought float out from her head and swim around in her isolation, her darkness. She thought again, _Am I dead? _As if she were hoping for a response from some deity. Maybe something would receive her thoughts like a signal and respond to her in such a way. She could not speak. Did she even have a mouth anymore?

Was this death?

* * *

Mai Tokiha had followed them out. They had grabbed Natsuki, tied her wrists behind her back, and shoved her towards the upper deck. She went willingly, Mai noticed, though every so often she would shoot daggers all around, and it took Mai a few seconds to realize she was being prodded and poked from all sides by the angry pirates surrounding her, like a dangerous animal being taunted and provoked with metal rods as it's led to it's cage.

She lagged behind, Mai did. She was never one for violence and only fought when she absolutely _had _to. She was truly a cook, not a pirate. Besides, Natsuki had, if these people were right, killed Shizuru… killed the pirate queen! The Siren was Mai's ticket to wealth. What money she made she quickly sent to her brother, Takumi, back in Zipang, who was ill and required expensive medicine.

Though it pained her that Natsuki was probably being led to her death, it hurt her more that a part of her thought Natsuki deserved it. Shizuru was Mai's savior. She was the crew's savior. If she was truly gone… if she was _dead… _how could Takumi survive? There was no one as capable as Shizuru on board to be the Siren, save maybe Tomoe or Gray… but they were ruthless and selfish.

_Not that Shizuru wasn't those things too, _Mai reminded herself, climbing up after the crowd and squinting into the bright morning sun. Spending most of her time in the galley and kitchen, she tended to forget what sunlight was like.

_But Tomoe and Gray are a different kind of ruthless. They like power too much, whereas Shizuru liked control and, as long as she had it, was rather pleasant to be around if not a bit unnerving. _Mai had no doubt if Tomoe or Gray took over as the Siren the crew would suffer in way they had never known under Shizuru's care.

As cruel as she was, Shizuru had a soft spot and Mai had seen it. She had seen it when Shizuru promised to give Mai enough of the spoils to pay for Takumi's medication. She had promised, single-handedly, to keep Mai's brother alive. Hell, the only reason Shizuru allowed Mai on her ship in the first place was because Mai had spilled her and Takumi's story while begging for her life.

Her heart ached from the loss of Shizuru, who she had come to see as some sort of secret older sister. How would she pay for Takumi's medication now? Surely Tomoe nor Gray, whoever took over, would allow her to take as much of the spoils as Shizuru did. After all, she was merely the cook. She did not do any of the fighting and couldn't sail a ship to save her life. She was, in essence, useless and could be easily replaced for another cook.

A crowd of angry, red-faced pirates surrounded Gray, Tomoe, Nao, and Natsuki. They were yelling curses, calling Natsuki names like 'Whore!' and 'Murderer!'

Mai found that ironic. Were these pirates not promiscuous murderers? Natsuki hardly seemed deserving of such blows. After all, Mai thought, she seemed to loathe the very thought of the Siren. Shizuru, of course, was a different story, but what was between them was hardly what Mai would call friendship. It was more a sort of tolerance… though Mai really could not figure out just what, exactly, it was that connected (and tore apart) the pirate queen and her captive.

Mai pushed through the crowd and had to suck in a deep breath. The atmosphere was certainly deadly. Everyone was tense. Everyone wanted to tear into Natsuki like wild beasts, each taking a share after the slaughter. Mai could see the desire in their merciless eyes. They wanted to lick their paws clean of Natsuki's blood, smug cat-like grins on their faces afterwards. They wanted blood. _Kuga's _blood.

Despite her imminent doom, Natsuki seemed rather calm to Mai. Her face was pallid and set in stone but her eyes shimmered with knowing... a knowing of an inevitable fate. There was acceptance and, if Mai was not mistaken, some regret etched into Natsuki's features.

They were not gentle with her. Twisting her around, they shoved her, front first, into one of the masts. Gray and Tomoe each took an arm and pulled so that both of Kuga's arms were extended straight out to the sides. For a second, Mai thought Natsuki looked quite like a bird expanding its wings.

Two underlings quickly tied Natsuki's wrists to the sides of the mast. When finished, they stepped back. Natsuki could move her arms a bit, but she was not going anywhere. She could only move perhaps two steps back before the tug on her arms would pull her face first into the mast again, or so she figured, so she didn't even bother trying to find out. If she was going to die hugging a piece of wood, so be it.

Kuga didn't peer over her shoulder to see the mob behind her. She simply stared straight ahead into the wood of the mast, unseeing. Mai didn't think she deserved this.

Nao appeared just as stony-faced as the prisoner, something that shocked Mai to the core. The usually laid-back redhead was a devil. She almost always wore a Cheshire cat grin. At least, she always looked like she was up to no good to Mai. Nao would only look at Natsuki every few minutes, and would instead make eye contact with Chie to avoid looking.

Gray and Tomoe, however, were having a miniature moment of bonding. They would form an alliance temporarily, to punish and torture Shizuru's killer, and then they would go back to fighting over the title of the Siren the second Natsuki's bloodless body had been thrown to the sharks.

Mai swallowed hard. When did everything go so… wrong?

* * *

Did Natsuki even have a right to be angry? This was the path she had chosen. She had waited too long to give Shizuru the antidote and that's why the pirate queen was dead.

_I have killed her. Reito will be happy at least, and think of all those families I've saved._

She had thought this for comfort as she felt them tie her wrists to either side of the thick mast, her front pushed against the wood and her back left exposed to the growing crowd of angry pirates behind her.

Her cheek pressed against the wood. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Natsuki Kuga you have killed Shizuru Viola, the queen of the pirate world and the fearsome Siren of the sea. You have taken our captain from us, and we will take your life in return. The punishment to be dealt is 40 lashes. You will not survive. Is that understood?"

Natsuki peered over her shoulder at Gray, the fierce redhead with silver eyes, who had declared her punishment. "I guess," she said dryly. Natsuki was no quitter, but there really was nothing she could do in this situation and she knew that much. There were pirates everywhere, she was bound to the mast, and even if she did escape… where would she go? No. It was best to accept her fate and hope she died before all 40 lashes were carried out. She feared what methods they'd tried next, if she somehow survived and with her luck… that didn't seem too unlikely.

Trying not to look at Nao failed and Natsuki's heart froze in her chest as their eyes met. The redhead seemed to freeze too, her eyes widening a fraction before quickly darting away. There was nothing Nao could do either. Natsuki knew Nao was fiercely loyal to Shizuru, especially recently since Nao had mentioned Shizuru… _changing. _Or, what was it Nao had mentioned? Shizuru acting more like her old self recently?

Whatever it was, if Nao had been tempted to betray Shizuru before, she had certainly been reminded of her deep love of the other woman and was probably very upset that Natsuki had killed her.

Gray's bright red lips curved into a wicked smile. It was a surprise considering the intense loathing Natsuki saw swimming in her strangely colored irises. "I will enjoy bleeding you dry, Miss Kuga."

_Miss Kuga._

The words resounded in her head but instead of the callous voice of Gray it was said in the gentle lilt of Shizuru's Cardair accent. Natsuki blinked a few times, willing the echo to disappear from her skull. A foreign part of Natsuki ached and, for the first time, Natsuki realized Shizuru was _dead. _

"I killed her," Natsuki murmured, eyes widening as it finally hit her.

"Yes, we know," Tomoe rolled her eyes and pat the whip coiled at her side, "Allow us to send you to her. I wouldn't expect a warm welcome if I were you."

_I didn't mean to, _Natsuki thought. _Or did I? _She honestly wasn't quite sure. She had certainly kept the antidote from Shizuru for too long, but she _had _tried to administer it eventually. She blushed despite herself, remembering the way she had had to give it to Shizuru, who had not been awake to actively drink anything, let alone chew the petals to release their healing contents.

Gray shoved Natsuki harder into the mast, forcing the girl's cheek to press against the wood once again. Natsuki growled like a chained dog but did nothing, even as she heard Gray slide out her sword from its scabbard. What could she do?

She supposed she could attempt some daring escape… but with her hands tied and with her being stuck on a ship with a lot of pirates that wanted her dead… it almost seemed easier to just go with the flow.

"Should we… get her something to chomp down on? You know, so we don't have to hear her scream?" Nao suggested, sounding sickly and unhappy. She looked around, "Maybe a cork from a bottle or something? A piece of folded cloth?" Her words seemed robotic, as did her movements.

Both Tomoe and Gray threw their heads back and laughed. Nao knew she wouldn't like being the boatswain for either of them. When they were finished, Gray shook her head. "I, personally, would enjoy hearing her scream. Considering what she did to our beloved captain, it would be like music to my ears."

Tomoe rolled her eyes. "_Beloved captain _my ass. You challenged Captain Viola more than anyone else."

Silver eyes snapped to Tomoe's annoyed expression. "I respected Captain Viola. Just because I challenged her does not mean I did not respect and worship her like the rest of you sad lot."

"Don't start arguing now," The boatswain stepped in, not wanting to witness a brawl so early between Tomoe and Gray. "You're getting everyone worked up." And by that, Nao meant that the crew was already beginning to split and take sides. Some would nod when Tomoe spoke and others muttered a 'Yeah' whenever Gray spoke. Slowly but surely the crowd shifted, with Tomoe supporters on one side and Gray supporters on the other, though many of the crew were in the middle still and seemed clueless to the division within their ranks.

"Nao is right," Tomoe said with a nod to Nao. "Let's kill this filthy traitor and get it over with. Captain Viola must be avenged as soon as possible."

Gray seemed to agree, and she gestured for everyone to step back. "You don't want to get blood on you, right lassies?" She asked them, grinning as they chuckled and stepped back so that there was a wide circle surrounding Nao, Tomoe, Gray, and the restrained Natsuki.

Tomoe unlatched the whip from her belt and uncoiled it so it hung limp but deadly. She stared at it, her gray eyes examining the fine leather, the handle where Shizuru's hand had held it so many times before. Pain, sharp and fast ignited in her chest and she fought back a strangled cry, instead narrowing her eyes and shooting a glare at the prisoner. She would focus her pain and sorrow on dealing the perpetrator as much pain as possible.

Natsuki finally began to feel fear. Once it had slipped by her defenses it had poured in like a leak in the bilge making her head spin and spin. Had she not been tied to the mast she would have fallen to her knees but she managed to stay strong. She wouldn't let them see her quake.

The prisoner peered over her shoulder, and swallowed hard when Gray approached with a sword. _Great._

"Excuse me," the silver-eyed demon murmured, her dark red tendrils hiding half of her face. The sound of the sword slicing through the air sent Natsuki into a panic but she miraculously felt nothing. Finally the slicing of the sword stopped.

Within seconds Natsuki's shirt had fallen in scraps to the floor, leaving her upper half utterly bare. "There we go," Gray purred, eyeing the creamy skin of Natsuki's back. It was a shame, she suddenly thought, that Natsuki was a traitor. Gray wondered if, under different circumstances, she could teach this filth a lesson. In bed, of course. She would not have been gentle.

But she thought the whip would be punishment enough. When she was the new captain she would make sure to have her _own _toy. Taking Viola's leftovers didn't seem like an appealing idea.

The crowd behind her cheered, though they could not see Natsuki's front, only her exposed back. Her face flushed with embarrassment. She was not flattered. She was embarrassed. This was humiliating.

Chie's expert eyes homed in on the barely visible lines in Natsuki's back. The scar was healed, but it left the X Shizuru had sliced into Natsuki's skin a slightly lighter shade than the rest of her. She doubted anyone else noticed, but in a way she found it somewhat unnerving. There was a mark Shizuru had left on the world, on Natsuki, and it would be in her skin forever.

"Maybe—"

"Don't, Chie," Nao said, turning around to face the navigator. "She killed Shizuru, remember that." She also didn't want Chie to say anything that other pirates could claim were treasonous. If Chie stood up for Natsuki, the one that took Shizuru from them, she'd be dead next.

Chie gave a grave nod, her lips pursing into a thin line as her eyes took in the scene before her. She was not happy. She loved Shizuru like everyone else but she couldn't blame Kuga either. Shizuru had done awful things to her and kept her from returning home, it was only a matter of time before Natsuki snapped.

Natsuki's breathing became erratic though she tried to be as discreet about that as possible. Like hell she was going to show them she was afraid! She had to admit, the fact that most of the friends she had made were silent hurt her, but then she realized she had destroyed their idol, their older sister, their mother, their _goddess, _and understood why they didn't stand up for her. Nao's rejection, of course, hurt the most, if not only because Natsuki knew she must've brought so much pain to the redhead for her to completely ignore Natsuki's imminent death.

"Allow me to mess up your pretty skin," Tomoe cooed, cracking the whip.

Natsuki closed her eyes and prayed, no matter how useless, for death to take her quickly. At least, faster than it had taken Shizuru.

* * *

Shattering. The dark world was shattering.

A sound broke through the blissful silence like a blinding light slicing through night. At first Shizuru didn't pay much attention to it, but soon it was so loud the sound bounced off every invisible surface Shizuru could not see.

With no body, Shizuru was unsure what to do about it. She found her limbo rather peaceful until then. She could think here, in the darkness, and nothing bothered her. But this _sound. _This… this _scream. _It bore into her and filled her. As it moved through her she felt her limbs regain a presence, as if she were reforming her body, as if the nerves were reawakening for the first time in years, reconnecting.

In and out. She was breathing.

Becoming aware of her eyes, she tried to open them.

Unsuccessful.

She waited, counted, and tried again.

Her room was dark, but she could still make out the wood of the ceiling. It was a familiar sight she often spent hours staring at during those sleepless nights, when the souls of the dead wouldn't let her rest.

Shizuru let out a groan. Her vocal cords seemed to still be functioning, but were rusted. Her throat was dry and she desperately longed for the cooling feeling from before, whatever that had been.

_I am alive, _she realized. She wondered how she felt about that and couldn't find an answer.

_No one is here… surely they would be watching over me? _It was strange that no one was by her side, making sure she didn't need anything once she woke, making sure her soul didn't drift away in the middle of the night.

Or was it daytime? How long had she been sleeping? Could one call such an experience _sleep? _

Where was Tomoe? Where was Nao? Where was…?

Shizuru's heart was rapidly beating, as if it needed to work doubly hard to make sure she _stayed _alive this time. The Siren continued lying there in silence, hoping as time passed and as her mind woke up her body would as well.

Did they think she was dead? Shizuru thought that would make sense. As her memory returned to her she realized whatever the poison was, it could have possibly slowed down her system enough for her to appear dead. At least, she _felt _dead and her body certainly felt like it was waking up from death.

_Perhaps I have been resurrected. _Shizuru inwardly smiled at the thought. Rising from her ashes, she would start a new beginning. That was why she was given a second chance, to redeem herself!

She inwardly chuckled at these thoughts. They were silly. She had never been dead. She would never receive a new beginning. You cannot kill a siren. They have no ashes to rise from.

Though her brain was once again awake, her heart once again beating, and her eyes once again seeing, Shizuru could not feel her legs.

She could, however, move her fingers, and then her wrist, and then her hand, and then her entire arm. The movements were small but exhausting and she soon realized just how dire her situation was. Her body was incredibly weak and still recovering. She should not leave her bed, if she even could.

But… where was Natsuki? And if Shizuru was thought dead… what would the rest of the crew do to her captive, especially considering Kuga had been the one to hold the antidote?

Shizuru suddenly remembered the noise—that scream—that had been loud enough to rip her body out of its vegetative state. A feeling of dread filled her.

She needed to get out of that bed.

* * *

Nao didn't like this. She didn't like this at all.

But Shizuru had been her best friend for her entire life. Shizuru… Shizuru went through everything with her. They went through hell together and then ruled it together. Nao liked Natsuki, maybe even liked her _too _much, but she hadn't known Natsuki long… perhaps not at all.

But Natsuki intentionally killed Shizuru, and Nao let her do it.

_I left her alone with Shizuru, I trusted her. I thought she would save Shizuru like she had before. This is my fault. I should be punished as well. _

Nao was too depressed to cry, too shocked to think straight, too alone to feel stable. Without Shizuru there was not anyone on the ship that truly knew her, truly understood who she was other than the 'mischievous, nonchalant redhead.' That was all just one side of her, the side she displayed when she wanted everyone to view her in a certain way. No one but a select few had seen the _real _Nao Yuuki, the one Shizuru knew better than herself in some ways.

Natsuki was already about to collapse. Tomoe had only whipped her twice now, but they left sharp, dripping red lashes in her milky skin that left her growling like a kicked dog. She rested her body against the mast she was tied to, knowing that if she turned around the cheering pirates would see just how much pain she was in. She would not give them that satisfaction.

She was surprised such a quick attack could hurt so much. A loud _snap _and then she felt breathless as pain ripped through her skin, stinging.

Two? She thought. That had only been _two? _Out of _40_? She would be unconscious by five, dead by ten.

"Come on," Natsuki heard Nao say. "Hurry it up. The longer you hold it out the longer she suffers."

"That's the point," Tomoe growled back. "Honestly, with the way you keep up I'd think you wanted us to make this quick and painless." She eyed Nao suspiciously then.

"We've only whipped her twice and the poor frail thing already looks like she's going to collapse," Gray was heard saying. Natsuki could practically see Gray's condescending gaze and was in too much pain to bother turning around to confirm what she saw in her mind's eye.

She knew Nao was standing there, along with her other 'friends.' Were they really her friends? They were her… friendli_er _acquaintances than the rest of Viola's crew, but that didn't necessarily make them _friends._ She didn't want to look over her shoulder and see Nao, who had become the closest thing to a friend than the rest had. She didn't want Nao to feel guilty.

_This is so messed up, _Natsuki thought, awaiting the third strike. _I'm afraid of making Nao feel guilty? She's standing there letting them torture me to death!_

But she knew. She knew she was only being punished for taking a life. She took Viola's life and now she was going to give up her own. It was how the world worked. A bad person or not, who was Natsuki to judge? To take another's life when she could have so easily saved it?

_Why did I hesitate,_ she wondered. _Why did I… why did I eventually…_

It was only a few more moments before an odd sensation filled Natsuki's body, a pulse that electrified her body but not in an unpleasant way. It was almost like sensing an approaching storm's heartbeat as it drew nearer. Almost, but not quite.

* * *

Shizuru stumbled out of her cabin. This was going to be a problem, this _moving _thing. She certainly felt rather drunk. Her limbs felt heavy and her head was pounding, _begging _her to get back in bed where she belonged. She needed to recover. She needed to give the medicine a chance to do its work. By being up and about when her body and mind screamed against it she was very likely killing herself.

But this was her ship. This was _her _crew. This was _her _life, and she needed to retake it.

The pirate queen, feeling less like a queen and more like a cripple, struggled to stand upright. She could hear a commotion not far off and she knew she had to get there. One step, two steps, three… she was making progress. Slow, but her legs were getting used to the movements again.

She managed a few more feet and then paused. She knew once she turned the corner she would be seen again. Her crew, she realized, would be shocked to see her alive. Surely this would start new stories, she thought. The siren's soul was so dark, not even Hell would keep her, and so she was given life again. The siren was such a powerful being that her phantom now haunts the crew that let her die. The siren had outsmarted Death itself and was allowed to terrorize the seas once more. The siren, who had sent so many souls to the underworld, was resurrected by the gods she fed souls to. They want her to continue her work, killing and sending poor, innocent souls below.

The captain huffed. Silly stories.

She breathed in and out and stayed hidden behind the cabin walls. She needed to gain some strength back, because she was about to put on the hardest performance of her life.

Stretching her limbs once more and cracking her neck, Shizuru closed her eyes and visualized her objective. Walk in, give a display of dominance or power of some sort, and leave. Just like Anh said. Never show weakness, never let someone take care of you, never be vulnerable, never ever act as anyone lesser than the Siren, never act as Shizuru Fujino.

Shizuru opened her eyes, a darkness swirling in them now. Her face was stone and she formed fists at her sides. Then she turned the corner and stalked towards her crew as if she couldn't possibly have been near-death mere moments ago.

* * *

Gray swiped the whip from Tomoe's hands and snapped, "It's my turn!" She then turned on her heel and faced the prisoner, who had recovered from the last two lashes and was now shivering, half-naked and exhausted, against the mast she was tied to.

Tomoe shrugged and gestured to the girl. "Be my guest."

The redhead couldn't look away. Natsuki's bare back had two fresh wounds on it. Long red and bleeding cuts that were much different than the thin slices Shizuru's cutlass had made not too long ago. However, the wounds still didn't look that bad, and that worried Nao. Natsuki had already recovered. She was staring straight ahead now, waiting patiently for the next round of whippings. That meant she would make it through _more, _unsurprising considering Tomoe and Gray wanted to drag out the whippings for 40 lashes. They would likely get worse until Natsuki passed just wanted it to end. She didn't want Natsuki to suffer. She just wanted Natsuki dead.

_Just die, _Nao growled in her head. _Just die so I don't have to watch any more of this, so I don't have to see you suffer, so I don't have to feel bad for you anymore!_

But Natsuki would not die, because just as Gray cracked the whip, it's long tendril found not the flesh of Kuga but the arm of Captain Shizuru Viola.

The crew all grew silent, staring in awe as the whip wrapped its way around the forearm Shizuru had held up to block the whip from reaching her captive. Shizuru stared straight at Gray, her eyes burning embers and her figure that of a statue. She was unmoving, as was everyone else, and she did not look happy.

"Shi—Shizuru…" Nao was the first to utter the name. Shizuru was alive? Shizuru was… Shizuru was alive! "Shizuru!" She cried out, tears forming in her eyes. She knew better than to run over to her childhood friend, as the woman appeared very intense and focused. She was not to be disturbed, she was playing hero now.

"Viola…" Tomoe whispered, her gray eyes widening at the image of her beloved captain standing strong as ever. She was too shocked to move, though that also could be due to the look in Shizuru's eyes. No amount of joy would make Tomoe stupid enough to walk over to Shizuru in that moment. You did not approach a woman with that look in her eyes unless you wanted to know what your insides looked like.

"Captain Viola," Gray said the name in surprise, her brows lifting. She continued holding the whip's grip in her hand, unsure what to do with it now that the other end was wrapped around Shizuru's now-bleeding wrist and forearm.

Shizuru finally moved a muscle. Wisely, she chose the muscles in her face, and her lips curved into a wicked smile. "My crew mourns my death by killing the captive. Interesting." She hesitated before moving her right arm. When she found it was working, but slowly, she decided to pretend she was being overly dramatic, purposefully making her movements slow and heavy.

She slowly began to unwrap the whip's tendrils from around her wrist and arm. Her eyes focused on her own movements. "I find this odd, considering she is worth more than any cargo." Shizuru let the end of the whip drop to the floor and ignored the bleeding. Shizuru lifted her eyes to pierce through Gray's again. "You realize your foolishness could cost us countless treasures? This girl is considered by Zipang to be a princess now, destined to marry their prince and rule their kingdom as queen. And Artai? Artai sees her as their bargaining chip with winning favor with Zipang, gaining future security from war with Zipang. Cardair…" Shizuru smirked and absentmindedly played with the hilt of her sword, her finger dragging slowly along the design engraved there. "Well, the Cardair royal family does not _know _of her yet, but I am willing to bet they would have an interest in her as well if they knew her importance to both Artai and Zipang. We could easily sell her to them, I am sure." Of course, Shizuru was pretending she herself was not a member of the Cardair royal family, but she secretly knew if she were still the princess of Cardair she would send out her armies to steal Natsuki away from either Artai or Zipang. For entertainment reasons only, of course.

Natsuki listened to all of this with a numb mind. Shizuru was alive… Shizuru was—! Why did she suddenly feel so… safe? She should feel the exact opposite, if anything. Shizuru must know how Natsuki hesitated to save her, Shizuru must know Natsuki let her die even if it was not for very long, Shizuru had to know that Natsuki was the reason her heart had stopped beating. It _had _stopped beating hadn't it? They wouldn't have declared her dead without a heart beat. Then again, these were pirates, and pirates were stupid.

Shizuru was also the one that had harmed Natsuki before. No, just because Shizuru had saved Natsuki from her bloodthirsty crew did not mean Shizuru had learned how to protect Natsuki from the Siren.

The crew listened silently, still wide-eyed as their strong, brave captain stood tall among them, speaking loudly and clearly as she always did. The Siren looked fine. How had Tomoe and Gray mistakenly thought her dead? And if Shizuru was alive, that meant Natsuki hadn't killed her.

Unless the Siren rose from the dead with the help of Death himself, but who really knew?

Shizuru sighed when no one said anything. "I see you are all ashamed, yes?" She huffed and managed to fold her arms over her chest. She discreetly spread her legs out a little more, for better balance in case she felt a wave of weakness. "You thought me dead and then butchered my precious cargo, reducing its value." Shizuru managed to step backwards and was happy to lean against the mast Natsuki was tied against. She tried not to let it show on her face how relieved she was to have the support. She wasn't sure for how much longer she could stand for.

She ignored the confused emeralds peering at her from the corner of her eye.

"My captain—" Tomoe started, stepping forward.

"No," Shizuru snarled, her eyes narrowing at her quartermaster. "This is unacceptable of my crew. I feed you, I keep you all wealthy, I get all of you anything you want and this is how you repay me, by making a mockery of the Siren? By acting like a bunch of fools?" The woman shook her head, which made her dizzy but she ignored it. Her chestnut hair fell in front of her face but her arms were much too weak to move it from her face so she stayed glaring at her crew from under a curtain of silky hair. "The most disappointing part of this, however, is that you all seem to have forgotten something very important."

The crew all exchanged glances. Nervous and squirmy, they moved like scolded children.

Shizuru needed to wrap this up and retreat as soon as possible. She couldn't keep up the act for long. "You all have forgotten," she continued when no one seemed to know the answer, "That you cannot kill a Siren." Her lips formed a wicked lovely smile.

The crew, confused as ever, wasn't sure how to react. Some started clapping, some starting cheering, and others still looked like terrified, ashamed children.

Shizuru resisted the urge to roll her eyes, mostly because she was sure it would make her growing headache worse. "Nao, Tomoe, Gray…" The three women straightened. Shizuru eyed them all. She could easily see what had happened. In the aftermath of her 'death' Gray and Tomoe both shot for the newly available role of 'captain.' They seemed to not realize that being the captain did not mean you were the Siren. Neither of them were ready for that, Shizuru thought, staring at them both. She didn't doubt they could both run the Kiyohime without her, but keep up the Siren's success? No, only one with a specific… _something _could do that.

"Shizuru…" Nao said, her cheeks shiny from the trails of her tears. She smiled when Shizuru looked at her, and Shizuru smiled back quickly. They would talk later. Shizuru was happy to see her too.

"Which of you," Shizuru said, turning back to Gray and Tomoe, "Is the miserable cretin that declared me dead?"

The two women instantly pointed at each other, saw this, and began arguing and accusing and rambling.

"_Enough!" _Shizuru snapped, still leaning against the mast and idly listening to the slow breathing of the silent prisoner tied up next to her. Shizuru frowned at both of them and they hung their heads in shame.

"I checked your pulse," Tomoe admitted quietly. "Your heart was not beating."

"It was probably very faint," Natsuki finally said. She was still tied and felt stupid speaking to a pillar of wood but she was much too weak to look over her shoulder at them as she spoke. "Viola almost died, but the medicine started working just in time. It's the only explanation for why she appeared dead."

Shizuru glanced sideways at her captive and inwardly cringed. Natsuki was like a broken doll, wrists tied and attached to the mast. Her shirt was lying in scraps at her feet, leaving her upper half completely bare. Her back had two long cuts in between her shoulder blades, but it already appeared the blood was drying. With luck there would be no scarring.

Seeing Natsuki like this formed a ball of rage in her chest and the fiery-eyed captain roared to her crew, "Give me a knife!" Nao brought hers forward and handed it to Shizuru, who took a deep breath before pushing off the mast and forcing herself to stand straight again. She turned and quickly cut Natsuki's binds before leaning her shoulder against the mast again, discreetly letting out a ragged breath.

Nao's eyes narrowed at Shizuru, who kept resting on the mast. She was still weak, the redhead noticed, her eyes widening in realization. Shizuru was only pretending to have miraculously recovered. In reality, the woman was ready to collapse!

The redhead quickly turned to the rest of the crew. "All of you get back to work! We're still en route to Romulus!" The fewer members of the crew there were around to see Shizuru's weakness the better.

They mumbled amongst themselves before slowly returning to their usual jobs. That had been way too much excitement for one day. Some had really wanted to see a flogging. Chie, Midori, Yukino and Haruka, and Irina all waited around a few extra seconds. Chie made eye contact with Nao, understood, and dragged Midori to the helm. Haruka looked uncomfortable with the entire situation, but Yukino eventually talked her into a massage and they headed for the hull.

Normally they would be more vocal, being highly-valued members of the crew and some of Shizuru's actual friends, but they knew the look in Shizuru's eyes and that meant their talks, their moments, their happy reunions would all come later. Shizuru was busy.

Shizuru mentally thanked Nao when most of the crowd had dispersed and then turned back to Gray and Tomoe. "Make sure this ship is _on course. _If we're even a day behind I will hold you two personally responsible. Understood?"

The two nodded before Gray turned and fled down the ship. Tomoe hesitated and waited about, pouting a bit and fiddling with her belt.

"What _is _it?" Shizuru asked, looking annoyed.

"I… I don't want to leave you alone with just Kuga," the quartermaster said. "You may be alive, somehow, but she tried to kill you, Shizuru."

That much was true, Shizuru thought. Then again, Natsuki had also saved her life right before hesitating just enough to almost kill her. The girl really was an enigma who needed to sort out her priorities.

Shizuru took a deep breath and waved Tomoe away. "Go to the map room and make sure Chie and Midori are on task. In fact, do not bother me until you have made sure _everyone _is doing what they're supposed to be doing." A slender brow rose. "Understood, Tomoe?"

The quartermaster, still frowning, gave a curt nod, turned on her heel, and went off to the map room. Shizuru could tell she was unhappy about leaving, but she couldn't deal with Tomoe right now.

Now it was just Shizuru, Nao, and Natsuki.

* * *

Natsuki didn't like moving her body too much. Just straightening her back made the skin on her back crinkle and her wounds there would reopen and tear. She glanced at Shizuru, who was already staring at her with one of those searching looks of hers. "What?" Natsuki snapped, folding her arms to cover her bare chest from onlookers.

Shizuru moved forward and gently grabbed Natsuki's arm, in case the smaller woman fell from her weakened state. Natsuki seemed fine though, but accepted the help anyways.

Natsuki too had noticed Shizuru's weakness. It was common sense. Someone didn't heal so quickly. She had known all along that Shizuru was trying her hardest to act stronger than she was. All it was was a stupid act, a stupid mask Shizuru couldn't take off for fear she'd lose everything. It was admirable, if a bit sad.

"You are always getting into trouble," Shizuru sighed, moving Natsuki's arm over her shoulder as if she would act as Natsuki's support.

Instead, Natsuki was the one supporting Shizuru's weight, though it didn't look that way to anyone else save maybe Nao who was tagging along behind them.

"If you wouldn't go around _dying…" _Natsuki muttered. "Every five seconds is a near-death experience for you. It's like you get off on it or something." She glanced at Nao for a split second before the other looked away in shame.

Shizuru hummed and allowed Natsuki to guide her. Slowly but surely they were making their way to Shizuru's cabin. Nao followed behind, feeling too disturbed by the entire situation to say anything. She was both happy Shizuru was alive and now Natsuki was going to live… but she had been about to let Natsuki get killed. How do you apologize for that?

Natsuki led Shizuru to the door and Nao gestured for Irina to open the doors for them. Irina did as she was told and stepped to the side. Natsuki helped Shizuru in and when they had stepped inside, Shizuru looked over her shoulder at the redhead and said, "We will talk later. Go now."

Nao nodded and left, happy to be out of there. She needed to clear her head and sort things out and she knew Mai would have something delicious to help her out with that.

The second the door to the captain's cabin closed Shizuru practically collapsed into Natsuki, who let out a quiet yelp and struggled to carry Shizuru's body over to the bed. "Shizuru!" Natsuki called, pushing Shizuru onto her back and climbing atop the bed next to the captain. "Are you alright?"

The captain opened her eyes and lazily turned her red gaze on Natsuki. "I would be all right if you hadn't demanded I find land during that storm," she replied. "Then I wouldn't have been shot with a poisonous dart, dragged to a village of savages, forced to _dance _with you, a filthy commoner, and then get dragged through the forest _again_ but unable to move as you raced to find a cure for the poison killing me."

"Um…"

"I'm not missing anything, am I?"

"Well there's the 'hesitating to give you the cure I scoured the jungle for' part, which is what led to the weakened state you're in now," Natsuki pointed out, feeling somewhat victorious at Shizuru's vulnerability.

The captain hummed. "You should have let the poison kill me," she murmured, her eyes closing again. "It felt rather nice." It truly had. "Like coming home."

"Yeah well I figured Death would greet you with a pretty cozy welcoming party. You _are _practically keeping him in business single-handedly." Natsuki paused and realized she still wasn't wearing a top. Her cheeks flushed and she quickly fled to Shizuru's wardrobe.

"Where are you going?" Shizuru asked, sensing Natsuki's fleeing presence and unable to keep the worry from her tone. She didn't want to be alone right now, even if the woman that almost killed her was her only company.

"Relax, I'm putting on a top." She heard Natsuki's voice at the other end of the room but was much too tired to open her eyes and watch Natsuki change.

"Shame." She had been hoping Natsuki wouldn't notice her topless state for a few minutes more at least.

"I see a near-death experience hasn't changed you at all," Natsuki grumbled, pulling on a purple blouse with way too many frills than she was used to but not enough for her to bother getting a new one. "Not like they ever do. Still a bad person." She padded back over to Shizuru's bed, much too exhausted to even consider leaving and sitting outside. Right now was not the time to play games. Right now she needed to recover.

"Says the girl who nearly gets me killed every day in some exciting new way," Shizuru replied dryly, glancing at Natsuki as the girl practically collapsed next to her. "I can hardly wait to see what you'll manage next. Perhaps I will fall overboard and lose a leg to a shark while you're busy deciding whether to save my life or not. Finally you will settle your inner conflict just before the shark takes my other leg, then you shall dive in and rescue me. Am I close?"

Natsuki let out a groan. It was true, and it was even somewhat hilarious that Shizuru had noticed the pattern. The truth was, Natsuki couldn't decide whether or not Shizuru was worth saving. What was the _right _thing to do? Would it be right to take a life that would end many others, or would it be right to save any life, no matter to whom it belonged?

Then again, did it matter at all? If Natsuki _did _go through with Reito's plan, assuming a better option didn't come along, wouldn't she end up killing Shizuru eventually anyway?

When Natsuki didn't reply, Shizuru cleared her throat and hesitated before saying, "I… apologize for what they did to you. I could not get out of bed in time… my body isn't exactly in tip top condition as you are well aware."

There was something odd about Shizuru not being able to get out of bed.

"It seems strange, seeing you in bed right now. Every time I wake up you're already gone," Natsuki lazily commented. She turned her back to Shizuru and lay on her side instead, choosing to stare at the other end of the room rather than at the Siren. "You are an early riser."

Shizuru brought her gaze back up to the ceiling. She knew she should get comfortable in her bed but she was much too weak and tired to move. "There is much to get done each day," came the simple reply. "I… am glad you are alive," she added lightly.

Natsuki didn't say anything at first. She closed her eyes and inwardly growled at the strange feeling she felt in her stomach. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant, but it certainly wasn't _nice _either.

Finally she said, "I'm glad I'm alive too."

Shizuru made an amused noise and then groaned as her body felt like lead. "How did you do it?"

Natsuki hummed her question. "Hm?"

"How did you administer the antidote?" After all, they were in petal form… how was Shizuru to swallow things such as that without choking on them?

Shizuru didn't hear Natsuki make a sound but she could feel the other girl's body tense upon the bed. No answer came.

Shizuru forced herself to turn her head to the side and she stared steadily at the back of Natsuki's head. "Come now, surely it was a simple thing to do. How did you do it?" Did she grind it up and force-feed Shizuru? Did she boil it into a concoction and pour it down her throat? Shizuru truly wanted to know.

"Does it matter? You're alive, so who cares how?" Natsuki grumbled, curling into a ball and wanting to sleep forever, or at least until she was ready to face her reality.

Shizuru pouted a bit at the stubborn girl lying next to her. She decided to change the subject. "How long do you think it will be until I am back to my usual self?"

Natsuki found herself falling asleep and forced herself to stay awake, deciding to keep her eyes open and stare at the desk and wardrobe at the other end of the room. "How long has it been since you've been _yourself?" _

Eyes widening, Shizuru forgot to breathe for a second. Natsuki knew. Natsuki knew she hadn't always been like this. But that was common sense wasn't it? Could you truly be born into a Siren or were Sirens made, forged from the dark tendrils of hate, the inescapable pain, the all-consuming anger?

"Pardon?"

"You can't tell me you were always this way."

Shizuru let out a dark, humorless laugh. "I am the Siren, that is my usual self. Now answer me. I am asking you how long until _I may move again."_

Natsuki shrugged, which was awkward from her position. "I can't say. I don't know." She took a deep breath and carefully shifted to her other side. She had to make her movements slow lest she accidentally irritate the healing wounds on her back. Luckily they had only really hurt when they were being made. Now they stung lightly, but if she ceased to move for long enough she forgot they were there. It was a comforting observation.

Shizuru continued staring blankly up at the ceiling. Her legs were hooked over the edge of the bed and her arms rested straight down her sides. She felt Natsuki shift again and could feel those green eyes on her.

"You look messed up," Natsuki said suddenly. She began giggling a bit at the look on Shizuru's face. "I'm sorry," Natsuki smirked, "but you look like you spent a few hours in the stocks."

Shizuru frowned at her and muttered, "I feel that way. Worse, even." She paused, staring at the still laughing Natsuki before adding, "You are lucky I cannot move, otherwise I would be punishing you right now for mocking my condition."

This only made the other laugh harder. "You've got to admit though," she said through giggles, "What happened yesterday was kind of ridiculous." Green eyes sparkled with amusement.

Shizuru found herself speechless for a few seconds, finding the look in Natsuki's eyes to be mesmerizing. Finally she found herself again, and she quickly said, "Like I said, if you hadn't made me find land none of that would have happened."

The laughter ceased and the younger's expression darkened. She peered steadily into Shizuru's eyes and said, quite seriously, "If we hadn't found land we would be dead. The sea wanted to rip your ship to threads and then take everyone on board. I felt it. You felt it. Land was the safest place."

Shizuru knew Natsuki was right... for the most part. "It was the sky," Shizuru corrected, "That made the sea act in such a violent way."

Natsuki raised a brow at the pirate queen. "You're blaming those monstrous waves on the sky now?" She huffed. "The sea was the scary part."

"It was the sky spewing lightning and roaring so fiercely, was it not?" Shizuru's lips formed a slow, sexy smile. "You cannot blame the sea for being afraid of such a commotion. We merely got caught in its hasty escape."

Brows furrowing, Natsuki tried to understand Shizuru's thinking. "So the sea was only _reacting _to the sky then? You realize that would mean that the sea is afraid of the sky."

"Silly," Shizuru murmured, her eyes slowly looking Natsuki up and down. She thought Natsuki looked quite comfortable on her side and felt envious that she was able to move into such a position. "Silly," she repeated again, "After all, they never touch, do they? Just stare at each other all day, every day. I suppose the sea really had no idea that the sky is nothing to fear, no matter how _loud _and _rude _it gets."

"They touch at the horizon," Natsuki pointed out, though she knew that was just an illusion.

Natsuki had a feeling they weren't talking about the sky or the sea anymore and she sat up on the bed. She let her feet touch the planks below and let out a deep breath. She was still exhausted and moving into an upright position made her wounds sting again. She'd need to get them cleaned. Bandages would be unnecessary. They weren't _that_ bad and the open air would do well enough.

"You should get to bed," Natsuki said. She hated that she was saying things that sounded _concerned _for her captor, but she really just wanted to change the subject. She was sick of the Siren's riddles.

"I _am _in bed," Shizuru pointed out. She would have emphasized her current position with a hand gesture but her arms were all too happy to be resting. She felt like a log, stiff and useless.

Natsuki frowned and stood up off the bed then turned and placed her hands on her hips. "You know what I mean. Get _under _the covers. You need to get in bed if you want to recover."

Shizuru winked at her and grinned like a devil. "I do enjoy it when you give me orders as if you are in a position of authority. It's quite endearing."

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki turned and headed for the door. She knew everything happening to her was a blur. This entire day started as a blur and would end as one. It was hard to believe just minutes ago she was about to be whipped to death, until, of course, the Siren showed up just in time.

She had to admit, that had been impressive. Especially considering how near-dead Shizuru seemed now. It must have been quite the effort to appear as strong and alive as she had earlier, convincing her crew that she was completely fine. She certainly did a good job, Natsuki saw, when she stepped out of the captain's cabin and saw the crew bustling about, going amongst their business as if their captain hadn't just been dead to them mere minutes ago.

The weirdest part was Shizuru's calm about the whole thing, Natsuki thought. Natsuki had almost killed her. Natsuki had hesitated to save her life. Natsuki _could've _killed her. And yet, Shizuru seemed to be her usual self. Still infuriating, stubborn, and elitist but her usual self. She didn't want Natsuki dead. Rather, she had come to the girl's rescue, catching the whip with her own wrist as she came between the weapon and Natsuki. Shizuru was saving her would-be killer. It made no logical sense to Natsuki.

"Kuga," Irina nodded. She looked sideways nervously as the door closed behind the other girl and asked, "Is the captain alright?"

Natsuki gave a solemn nod. "Yeah she'll be okay… but don't tell anyone she's in this condition alright?" Irina nodded. Natsuki offered her a grateful smile and asked, "Where is Yukino?"

Miss Woods appeared thoughtful and then turned around to look up and down the side of the ship. Not seeing Yukino, Irina turned back to Natsuki and shrugged. "She's probably down in the gunnery with Haruka."

Natsuki nodded. "Thanks." She turned to leave, paused, and glanced over her shoulder at Shizuru's personal guard. "Will you make sure no one goes in there? At least, anyone other than myself or…" She wondered why she was so worried about people finding out about Shizuru's true condition. Was she worried for Shizuru's safety if the others realized how weak she was?

No, of course not. She was simply smart enough to know that, without Shizuru around, she was as good as dead. That was it. That was the only reason why she bothered.

Irina eyed Natsuki warily. "Yes…?"

Natsuki then wondered when it was Irina started taking orders from her. Maybe it was because she had some sort of special status as Shizuru's favorite toy. The thought bothered her, but she didn't have time to nurse her slowly depleting dignity. "Only allow Nao and…" Tomoe. It had to be Tomoe. She was the quartermaster and Shizuru trusted her. "Tomoe. Nao and Tomoe are the only ones allowed in to see the captain."

Irina gave a curt nod. "Alright."

Natsuki turned and went to get Yukino.

* * *

Shizuru sighed. Natsuki had completely ignored her when she demanded to know where the other was going and now she was left alone in her dark cabin, still heavy as a log. _Disobedient child, _Shizuru growled in her head. _It is not as if I can go chase after her and demand her obedience in this state. _She sighed and let out a groan. This is what she got for saving the day? Unfortunate.

Seconds ticked by and Shizuru could only wonder, _where had she gone? _Why must she be so frustrating? _Ungrateful commoner. _

She decided to change her thought process and began thinking of Lucille instead. It was amazing that Anh had managed to drop her off on one of the few islands still inhabited by savages. It was even more remarkable that those savages accepted Lucille as one of their own and gave her a position amongst their people. After all, the stories surrounding such islands usually involved the savages brutally killing and murdering any _civilized _person from any of the three major nations, Zipang, Cardair, and Artai.

And what were the chances the closest land mass would be _that _particular island. It was as if fate was trying to fling Shizuru straight into her death. Lucille was of course angry. She had been the one in line to be Siren after Anh… that is, until Shizuru arrived. She had been the quartermaster at the time, close to Anh in a way that Tomoe is to Shizuru.

However, Shizuru thought, Tomoe was much more dedicated, if only because she was infatuated with Shizuru to the point of obsession. Shizuru knew Tomoe desired her but was able to control the enamored woman so as to prevent harm coming to anyone because of it.

_What a mess I am in, _Shizuru thought. She hoped her recovery wouldn't take long. She needed to be out with her crew, needed to make sure things were running smoothly, needed to make sure her crew knew she was the Siren and _unstoppable. _

"_If they sense a weakness in you, even if it's a little crack in your mask, you will begin to lose them," _Anh had said years ago. Shizuru had nodded along, analyzing everything her mentor told her.

_You will make a great Siren one day, Shizuru. _

The captain growled in frustration and managed to move her arms so that her hands could cover her ears. She knew it was pointless. The voice was inside her head, whispering in her heart.

Yet the Siren always found it's control over her, always managed to reclaim Shizuru right when she felt her soul returning. It was probably for the best, Shizuru thought as she lowered her arms to her sides once again. You could not be effective as the Siren if you still had a soul, a heart. This is why Anh had tried so hard to break Shizuru, to steal these things from her. It had worked.

A slow and devious smile crept its way across Shizuru's face, as she suddenly felt secure in her abilities as the Siren. Yes she was the Siren. She had no need for a soul nor did she have use of a heart. Everything was better this way. If you could not feel you could not hurt and if you could not hurt you were _dangerous _and if you were dangerous people feared you and if they feared you then you were powerful and if you were powerful… if you had power over people… you were the _Siren._

A knock at the door drew Shizuru from her thoughts. Shizuru didn't say anything. She knew that knock and her quartermaster walking in without waiting for an invitation to enter almost always followed it.

Sure enough, Tomoe walked in. She slowly closed the door behind her and stalked over to Shizuru, who still hadn't moved from her awkward position on the bed.

"Tomoe," Shizuru greeted, peering up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression on her pallid face.

Tomoe quickly sat beside her captain on the bed and placed her hand gently on the woman's forehead. "You have a fever," she stated. "I'll have Irina fetch you some cold water and a cloth."

Shizuru hummed her approval and Tomoe left and returned quickly. She brushed Shizuru's hair from her forehead and then placed the damp cloth down on the warm skin.

"Thank you," Shizuru muttered, feeling like an ill child. Having to be taken care of felt… pathetic.

Tomoe shook her head, her eyes looking full of emotion. She looked as if she were about to cry. "I'm so glad you are okay, Shizuru… I… I thought you had died… I thought that _girl," _Shizuru didn't need to look to know Tomoe was making a face of disgust, "had killed you…"

Shizuru hummed, her eyes closing. "So did I."

"I would never let anyone get away with that," Tomoe declared. "I was going to kill her… for you." Tomoe blinked when Shizuru seemed to stiffen even more, which seemed impossible given how tense the woman already was. "Shizuru?"

Crimson eyes found Tomoe's gray. "No harm shall come to Miss Kuga. I was not lying when I said she was my precious cargo. That girl would fetch for a high price depending on who you talk to." Shizuru paused and calmed down enough to close her eyes once more. "I suspect she has the power to launch a thousand ships…"

Tomoe frowned. "The _Kuga _girl? What?"

"She's a political chess piece, dear Tomoe," Shizuru explained. "Zipang wants her and they have the strongest navy and economy. Artai wants her _back _and they have the _potential _to become a major military power. Cardair doesn't _know _it wants her yet, but they will soon enough, once they realize how important she is to the other two major nations. Of course, she has to decide where her allegiance lies. Either with her home country of Artai, or her future husband's country of Zipang or…" Shizuru trailed off.

Tomoe frowned. "Or with _you, _the Princess of Cardair." If Shizuru reclaimed her rightful position in the royal family of Cardair she could have the strongest land defense forces and a strong navy at her fingertips. She could easily drag Natsuki back to Cardair, somehow convince her parents she is _not _the Siren but in fact their daughter, and keep Natsuki forever in her palace.

Like a pretty little bird in a pretty little cage.

"I am no longer the princess of Cardair," Shizuru corrected, sounding agitated. "I am the queen of the Black Islands, the islands owned by the pirates."

"Yes but pirate queens don't last long, they never do."

"I have lasted long enough."

"The Siren's legacy has, yes, but how long can you keep this up for?" Tomoe sighed and gently placed her hand over Shizuru's. "Would you seriously go back to Cardair just to keep her as your captive?"

Shizuru frowned. "I am never returning to Cardair, that is not an option."

"Then ransom her to Zipang. They have a prince, a future_ king_, waiting to marry her. The Masashi's second son. No one could give her a better life than that of a future queen. We'd make enough money to retire."

"Or I could sell her to Artai," Shizuru thought. "They would pay to have such a symbol back. They would pay to have her back, only to sell her for an even greater price to Zipang, perhaps. Last I heard the people of Artai aren't happy with their government's decision to be involved with Zipang's monarchy. After all, their country was founded to escape such traditions. I wonder… do they regret agreeing to such a deal?"

"The point is," Tomoe said, knowing Shizuru wasn't seriously considering any of these options despite her words. "You _can't _keep her. You cannot keep someone with the power to start wars."

Shizuru felt like a child being denied a snack. "And why not?"

"She will be your _downfall, _Shizuru." Tomoe leaned over her captain and lowered her face to Shizuru's. "Trust me on this…" she whispered, before gently bringing Shizuru into a kiss.

* * *

_Finally! _Natsuki thought, practically falling through the open doorway into what she prayed was the gunnery. This ship was a lot bigger than she thought, she had realized. She had gone into at least 6 different rooms in the search for this one. She had no idea the hull was really that big, but now she understood where most of the crew went during those hot sunny days when staying on deck would result in serious sunburn or heat stroke. The hull was shaded and cool, and even a little damp in the lower areas.

The room was long and mostly empty, save for the cannons lining the sides and Haruka and Yukino near the back talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Uh, hey guys," Natsuki said, stepping into the room and feeling uncomfortable. Yet again she would have to face the awkward situation of being in the presence of people who had stood by as she was about to be killed. She offered them a smile, to show she came in peace and held no ill feelings towards them.

Nevertheless, both Yukino and Haruka looked away after seeing who had come in. They both seemed ashamed, Yukino more so than Haruka, who was the first to gain enough courage to meet Natsuki's eyes and give her a nod in greeting.

"Kuga," Haruka said, "what brings you down here?" The blonde gestured around to her cannons and said, "We've got plenty of useless cannons if you need one for some reason. Shizuru sure doesn't."

Yukino sighed and offered Natsuki an apologetic smile.

"Actually I came for Yukino," Natsuki said, nodding in the mousy woman's direction.

Yukino's eyes widened and she squeaked, "M-Me?"

Haruka too looked confused. She thumb-pointed to her friend next to her, "Yukino? What do you need her for?"

Haruka and Yukino were two of Shizuru's most trusted pirates. Natsuki took a few steps closer into the room and glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one had followed her in or was in earshot. Finally she met with Haruka's gaze and answered, "Shizuru is not well. The poison is still in her."

Haruka's nostrils flared. "So you never gave her the medicine after all?" She reached for her sword, her hand wrapping around the hilt.

"No no," Natsuki drastically waved her hands. "I gave her the medicine but she's still weak. The act she put on up on deck was for her benefit. She's a lot weaker than she appeared."

Natsuki could see the cogs turning in Haruka's head. Finally the blonde nodded in understanding. "That's certainly like Shizuru," she murmured, rubbing at her chin a bit, a fond smile on her face. "Foolish woman." _She's got guts though._

Suddenly Yukino was shoved forward. The girl looked over her shoulder at Haruka, who gave her a gentle smile and nodded her forward. Yukino swallowed and then walked over to join Natsuki.

"Thanks, Haruka," Natsuki said. She then turned to Yukino, who other crewmembers seemed to forget had a mind of her own. "Are you sure you want to come?"

Yukino blinked. Usually everyone just asked Haruka for permission to take Yukino. No one ever asked _Yukino _herself if it were all right. Not even Shizuru. At first she could only stare, not able to remember how to make a decision for herself. "I… yes I would like to help Captain Viola very much."

The smile Yukino received made her blush and she let out a yelp when Natsuki grabbed her hand, turned and headed out of the gunnery. "Great, let's go!" She called, leading Yukino up to the deck.

* * *

Natsuki nodded to Irina before entering Shizuru's cabin, Yukino in tow. She froze when she saw Tomoe leaning over Shizuru, their lips meeting. Natsuki made a face and looked to Yukino, who didn't understand why Natsuki was looking at her so intensely until she realized it was Natsuki trying to focus so her vision did not wander. Yukino understood. There was something… _unsettling _about Tomoe kissing Shizuru. It was like watching an insect desperately try and get close to a flame but only being able to get a little closer before needing to fly away, lest it burn up.

"Ah, you have returned," Shizuru said, though she sounded distant.

Tomoe shot Natsuki a glare from over her shoulder that said, _Yes, I am unhappy that I did not get to finish you._

Natsuki ignored it and stepped inside. "Sorry for interrupting," she muttered, gesturing for Yukino to move forward. "I've brought Yukino."

"What for?" Tomoe asked, standing up and turning to face Natsuki. She gave Yukino an apologetic look, "Not that I mind your presence," she added. Yukino smiled and nodded, to show she understood.

Natsuki shrugged. "Yukino's good at massages, isn't that right, Viola?"

Shizuru blinked at Natsuki calling her _Viola _but quickly said, "Yes, she is."

"That's exactly what Viola needs right now," Natsuki continued, "And Yukino is trustworthy, she wont tell anyone about Viola's condition."

Tomoe eyed Natsuki, clearly skeptical. "And how do we know _you're _trustworthy?"

Natsuki shrugged. "I'm not, but I don't see you doing anything useful." She smirked then and added, "Unless kissing is really the magic cure."

Shizuru frowned at them but allowed Yukino to move her into position. When Shizuru was lying on her stomach she mumbled, "I am not sleeping beauty." Her cheek lay on the pillow and she closed her eyes. "Now can I have some peace and quiet?"

"Exactly," Natsuki replied, "which is why a massage will probably be more helpful than whatever your quartermaster was suggesting."

Tomoe scowled but decided to ignore the infuriating prisoner. Instead she opted to help Yukino by rubbing the opposite arm.

Natsuki watched in silence as Yukino moved down Shizuru's left arm, slow but powerful. She was working out any soreness and she was good at it. Tomoe seemed to be rushing. She also didn't seem to be putting as much pressure as Yukino was, which meant she was probably just using it as an excuse to touch Viola.

"Here, let me," Natsuki said, bumping Tomoe out of the way and taking over where Tomoe had left off. She squeezed Shizuru's shoulder and moved steadily down the entire arm, intently focusing on the way Shizuru's muscles seemed to twitch at her touch.

Shizuru herself made no sounds other than a few pained grunts every so often, when either Yukino or Natsuki started massaging a particularly sore spot.

Tomoe stood with her arms folded over her chest, an unhappy frown on her face. "You know you're the reason she's like this," the quartermaster said, her face turned slightly down and her gray eyes focused on Natsuki's hand movements as they moved from Shizuru's arm to her back.

Natsuki glanced at Tomoe once and then continued her ministrations. "I'm not going to say she doesn't deserve it."

Shizuru sighed. Clearly no one understood what peace and quiet meant these days. "Will you two not start?" She begged, refusing to open her eyes. "Whether I deserved to be almost killed or not, I am alive and you are all to help me recover. You owe me that much for keeping you all fed and sheltered."

Natsuki's hands weren't as skilled as Yukino's, but they were certainly capable of the job. Shizuru didn't understand why Natsuki was even offering to help her recover, or why the girl was even acting like she hadn't just been about to be publically tortured and killed. Then again, Natsuki was an odd girl, and Shizuru had already realized she would never truly understand her.

"How do you feel, Captain Viola?" Yukino asked in her usual quiet voice, stopping for just a second as she turned to hear the captain's answer.

Shizuru moaned, which made Natsuki roll her eyes, and then murmured, "I feel quite good. Your hands can work miracles, Yukino."

Natsuki rolled her eyes a second time when Yukino's cheeks flushed red. What was it with everyone on this ship and blushing at everything Viola said? And why did Viola always have to… _moan _like that?

"Too bad we don't have anymore of those flowers," Natsuki thought out loud. "Another dose of those probably wouldn't hurt. It might even speed up recovery…" She thought about it some more and remembered how Gray had crumpled some in her hand before letting the blue petals fall slowly to the floor of the galley. That had been when they thought Shizuru had died.

"You never _did _tell me how you managed to give me the cure, Miss Kuga," Shizuru lazily replied, moaning again when Yukino rubbed a particularly tight spot on her shoulder. She felt Natsuki's hands stop and let out a frustrated sound. "Why did you stop?"

Natsuki ignored her. "There are more…" she murmured to herself. "I'll be right back," she said, quickly turning and racing out of the captain's quarters.

Shizuru inwardly growled but remained silent and motionless, hoping her emotions would be the same. Why did Natsuki keep running off without saying where she was going?

Yukino, who watched Natsuki leave in such a hurry, blinked twice before getting back to work.

* * *

Natsuki made her way to the galley and smiled when she saw that the blue petals Gray had dramatically dropped to the floor were still there untouched. She quickly scooped them up, letting them drop into a small pouch attached to her belt. When she stood up she saw Mai staring at her from the opposite side of the bar.

The girl took a deep breath and walked over, pretending not to notice that one of the people seated at the counter was a certain redhead that appeared to be drowning herself in ale.

"Mai."

"Natsuki…" she smiled and looked relieved. "Glad to see you alive." Natsuki saw Mai stealing a sideways glance at Nao, who had stiffened and stared hard into her drink.

"Yeah, well, I'm hard to kill I guess," Natsuki shrugged, which _did _hurt the cuts on her back but she ignored them. They really weren't _that _bad, which was unsurprising considering she had only been whipped twice and Gray and Tomoe had been aiming to kill her at around the 40th.

Mai began wiping the counter down with a rag. "Did you want something to drink? To eat?"

Before Natsuki could answer, Nao had turned to look at her, a steely expression on her face. Natsuki's words were lost and she could only stare back at Nao.

"Why didn't you kill her Natsuki? Why did you save her?" The redhead demanded to know, standing up quickly from her stool and taking a step towards Natsuki, who took a step backwards. "Why didn't you… why didn't you _tell us_? Why didn't you tell us you had saved her! Why were you going to let us kill you for something you hadn't even done!"

The girl in question blinked once, swallowed, and then replied, "I don't know."

Nao's eyes narrowed. "You don't know," she repeated, her tone a borderline growl. "You _don't know?" _The redhead threw her hands up in frustration, shoved past Natsuki, and stormed towards the exit.

Natsuki watched her go, a frown on her face. She looked to Mai, who didn't look too happy either.

"You know she has a right to be angry, Natsuki," Mai said after a few seconds of silence.

Natsuki looked at her, clearly not understanding.

The cook sighed. "You were her friend and you were going to let her do something she'd never forgive herself for."

Natsuki looked away, suddenly feeling guilty. "Well I…"

"And it _does _make no sense…" Mai thought, her finger lightly tapping her chin as she peered upwards. "Why didn't you just tell Tomoe and Gray that you hadn't killed Shizuru?"

_I did something bad, Mai. _

Mai blinked as she remembered Natsuki murmuring that to her. She hadn't understood it at the time, and only when Tomoe and Gray had dragged Natsuki away did she figure it meant that Natsuki had killed Shizuru.

But the 'bad' thing… it was _saving _Shizuru that Natsuki had done that she thought was wrong. Not killing her.

"Something bad…" Mai stared at Natsuki, who refused to look at her. "You saved Viola. That was something _bad, _considering who Viola is…" It all made sense now. Natsuki couldn't determine what was right and wrong, and what she thought was right was what everyone else thought was wrong, but at the same time… either way, she was dooming someone. She was either killing Viola, or killing the people Viola would one day kill if she lived.

Natsuki turned and stalked towards the exit. Maybe if she hurried she could still catch Nao.

* * *

Sure enough, Nao hadn't gone far. As Natsuki emerged from the door in the deck she saw her friend staring across the ocean, her arms folded under her head as she rested on the railings.

Natsuki slowly approached and then took the spot beside Nao, leaning her elbows on the railings and resting her head on her fists. She too stared out across the ocean, as if not noticing she had taken a place right beside the other.

The redhead turned to glare at her. "Still _don't know _why you almost let me kill you?"

Natsuki didn't meet her gaze. Instead she looked downwards, suddenly being overcome with a feeling of shame. "Please understand," she started, unsure of herself but willing to try and explain. "To me, Viola is… she's two people, and it confuses me. On the one hand she's Shizuru… she's intelligent, funny, and…" Natsuki tried to think of another word, "charming… elegant…"

"I get it," Nao interrupted, rolling her eyes.

Natsuki blushed and cleared her throat. "But she's also Captain Viola, and I can't forget that. She's murdered countless innocent people in cold blood and probably will in the future. And for what?" Natsuki met Nao's eyes now, feeling confident. "For treasure? For gold? She made sure I indirectly killed my fiancée, she used me to make me kill her rival, she has harmed me physically…" Natsuki's expression darkened. The more she spoke the more she realized just how true her words were. For some reason she felt some sort of… bond with Shizuru… but Shizuru was also Captain Viola, and Natsuki hated Captain Viola.

Nao's eyes widened a fraction and she seemed less angry and more understanding. She loosened up, straightening instead of leaning on the railings.

"The thing is… I couldn't decide whether it was wrong or right to save her life. I've saved her life a few times now," Natsuki clawed some hair from her face and let out a sigh. "But I'm wondering, by saving one life, am I dooming several others? But at the same time, would killing her make me just like her?" _Could I even kill the Siren, knowing I'd be killing Shizuru too?_

Nao inhaled deeply, idly thinking about how much she enjoyed the smell of the sea. "I… understand," she said after a moment. Her gaze met pure emeralds, and for what felt like the hundredth time Nao mentally noted how beautiful Natsuki was. She'd never admit that to the other girl, of course, but it was no wonder she had been chosen by the Prince of Zipang… and by the Princess of Cardair. Nao suddenly realized what a problem that could be in the future.

"I'm sorry," Natsuki said sincerely, placing a hand on Nao's shoulder and inwardly rejoicing when Nao didn't flinch away or seem angered by it. "I honestly… when I heard I had killed Shizuru, that I had waited too long to give her the antidote…" A strange emotion Nao couldn't decipher swirled in those green pools. "It was like… I shut down. I was so conflicted over the whole thing and I thought… I thought that if I had killed Viola… I didn't deserve to live either. I had taken a life, I had judged someone when I had no right to, and so I was going to accept my punishment."

"Fool," Nao growled. "As long as you had tried, if you had told me you had tried to save her, it didn't matter that you were too late or not!" Nao looked away and, if Natsuki was seeing correctly, seemed to be blushing from embarrassment. "I would have forgiven you. I would have understood." She shot Natsuki a glare. "Shizuru is my best friend, but knowing that you had tried to save her would've been enough to let me save _you." _She shook her head in frustration. "I thought you had intentionally let her die…"

Natsuki nodded. "I know."

"And when we found Shizuru alone Gray had checked her pulse and felt none…"

"The poison at its height must have slowed her heart significantly. The pulse was there, but faint. Gray probably didn't feel it." Natsuki remembered this happening to her mother's patients sometimes, if they were very close to death.

"And then Tomoe found the remains of the blue flower on the floor… we thought you hadn't given it to her."

"I had taken more than one flower," Natsuki explained. "I had already given her one… and the second I just left there…" Natsuki pulled out her pouch. "I have the second flower here. That's what I was doing in the galley just now. I'm going to see if I can make some more antidote and see if I can speed up the healing process."

Nao's lips formed a genuine smile. "Then what are you doing talking to me for? Get going."

Natsuki returned the smile and released Nao's shoulder. "I'll catch you later." She turned to leave but then looked over her shoulder. "Could you do me a favor and check on Duran? I haven't seen him since I was about to be, you know, executed and all."

Nao nodded. "I'll check on the chicken."

"He's a falco—!"

"_Whatever you say," _Nao sang as she sauntered off.

Natsuki watched her go, sighed, and headed for Viola's cabin.

* * *

Shizuru was now lying on her back when Natsuki came in. Yukino was nowhere to be found.

"Shizuru," Natsuki greeted, closing the cabin door behind her and quietly making her way to the side of the captain's bed. Was Viola sleeping?

Wine red eyes made themselves known. The captain peered tiredly at Natsuki. "Natsuki," she greeted back, before closing her eyes again. "Where did you go?"

Natsuki sat on the edge of the bed and stretched a bit, wincing when the whip lashes in her back stung. "I remembered Gray had left the other flower in the galley when she came down to arrest me… and I thought I could make you some more of the antidote and hope that speeds up your recovery."

Shizuru felt a pain in her chest. Why was Natsuki so _good _to her? Why did Natsuki keep wasting her time trying to save Shizuru, who had done nothing but hurt her? _I am an evil woman and she is killing me with kindness. A clever tactic._

"I see," was all Shizuru said, opening her eyes once again to watch as Natsuki tried to loosen her blouse. It took her a second to realize why she would be doing that. Those wounds from the whiplashes, they must hurt. "Natsuki go get those cleaned."

"They're not as bad as they look," Natsuki replied, tone flippant as she stood up once more. She began taking off the blouse, and then glanced over her shoulder at Shizuru to make sure her eyes were still closed. Shizuru had quickly closed them in time, and reopened them when she was certain Natsuki was no longer looking.

Natsuki pulled off the blouse and then walked over to Shizuru's wardrobe again. Shizuru watched shamelessly, trying not to focus on the wounds the whip had made and instead focusing on the slim waist, the lithe muscles, the soft skin that she longed to touch.

"They were aiming for 40 and only got two in. They're not bad because she wanted me to last. If she had whipped me _too _hard _too_ early I would've passed out before she even reached ten," Natsuki explained. They would scab by tomorrow, but she'd be smart to stay away from any salt water and she'd have to keep the area clean in case of bacteria. Luckily, she didn't plan on jumping overboard for a swim anytime soon.

Shizuru watched as Natsuki searched through her wardrobe. It was always entertaining to watch Natsuki as she did this. She usually made faces, either of pleasure or disgust, depending on whatever garment she pulled.

Natsuki pulled out a looser fitting white blouse and examined it.

"Hm…" Shizuru hummed, causing Natsuki to glance over at her.

"What?" Natsuki asked as she peered at Shizuru from over her naked shoulder. The pirate queen looked absolutely smug.

Shizuru giggled a bit and arched a sculpted brow. "Tell me, little bird, when did your wings get clipped?"

Green eyes stared into Shizuru's dark pools, a mixture of confusion and caution swirling in them. "What do you mean?"

Shizuru nodded in Natsuki's direction. She would've pointed to Natsuki's back if she had the strength, but alas, she was still very weak and any movement made her feel like she was running a marathon. "The wounds the whip has left on your body…" Shizuru explained, tilting her head slightly. Natsuki swore she could see flames dancing in those eyes. "They are between your shoulder blades and at a slightly slanted angle… it almost looks as if you used to have wings growing from your back, but someone had recently ripped them out."

Natsuki stayed silent, but her fierce eyes were steady, focused. Her dark hair had been pulled up into a ponytail, showing more of her face and making Natsuki appear more mature, but also less like a sparrow and more like a falcon.

The look in those eyes… the way those lips were parted only slightly, the way Natsuki stood there, topless and flawless… Shizuru once again felt the snake in her chest uncoil and lick the air with its forked tongue. If Shizuru could move, she certainly would have. She would have grabbed Natsuki, pushed her up against the wall and had her way with her. Assuming, of course, Natsuki was okay with that. Something told Shizuru she wouldn't be, however, and that was unfortunate to think about. The snake, disappointed yet again and growing more and more agitated at being teased like this, slowly coiled itself once again, but made sure it was painful for it's host. Shizuru winced as it slithered back into her though she could still feel it writhing just below the surface… waiting, hungering.

_Stop tempting me._

The girl eventually turned away from Shizuru, who was looking at her weirdly, and pulled on the white blouse she had been inspecting. Viola's eyes watched as Natsuki's bare back disappeared behind the cloth, watched as the brand mark, h_er _mark, she had foolishly left on Natsuki's flesh also was hidden once again.

_I am so harmful to her, _Shizuru thought. _How could I ever make up for what I have done? _

She knew she couldn't, not really. She had done things to Natsuki she could not take back unless she could go back in time.

Shizuru closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, idly noting that her room had taken on a slightly sweeter scent since Natsuki had started occupying it with her. It smelled less like the sea and more like the wind.

"Natsuki, could you do me a favor?" Shizuru asked suddenly, her voice low.

Natsuki blinked and then narrowed her eyes, growing suspicious. Viola may be vulnerable, but she was not harmless. "Depends."

Viola let out a small chuckle and then asked, "Would you please leave… and bring Aoi instead?"

There was a shocked silence in the room that would've made Viola cringe if she wasn't in such a weak condition. Instead she just lay there, hoping that Natsuki would say something, _anything _and quickly before she changed her mind.

Finally the words came. "Sure."

And with that, Natsuki was gone.

* * *

It was weird, really, that Viola wanted to enjoy Aoi's company.

Natsuki and Tomoe stood by Viola's desk, occasionally looking in the direction of the bed where Shizuru was talking quietly to the young Aoi. Doe-eyed and innocent, Natsuki wanted to drag Aoi out of there before she was corrupted.

Instead she watched with unease as Shizuru managed to make Aoi giggle, and then laugh, and then stare, and then… blush.

Oh, how she wished she could hear what they were saying! But they were speaking too quietly, as if sharing secrets, and Tomoe would occasionally make a disgruntled sound that forced Natsuki to turn her attention to the quartermaster instead.

"Pathetic," Tomoe mumbled. She was sitting at Shizuru's desk, one leg crossed over the other and her arms folded across her chest as she glared over in the captain's direction. "One prisoner after the other after the other…"

Natsuki felt her soul deflate, which bothered her immensely. What was the big deal? Why was she so irritated right now? Maybe because she felt Shizuru owed her some attention. After all, Natsuki _had _just risked her life to save the ruthless pirate queen… _again. _

"I get why _you're _here," Natsuki said, "but why am I here?" No one would leave Shizuru alone in this condition. She needed a guard, especially if she was spending so much time with a prisoner, a prisoner whose uncle she had indirectly murdered with the help of Natsuki.

Tomoe shrugged and glanced at Natsuki. The former-prisoner-now-striker was leaning her butt against Shizuru's desk, green gaze firmly planted on the two women on Shizuru's bed. Tomoe knew that look, and for a second she felt _bad _for the girl. "Viola didn't tell you you could leave, so you stay."

"Actually," Shizuru's voice drifted across the room, making it obvious she could easily hear what her striker and quartermaster were saying despite their inability to do the same. "I would like to be alone with Aoi."

"I won't allow that," Tomoe declared, unmoving from her position. It was always interesting to watch how Tomoe was allowed to defy Shizuru, and Shizuru often gave in. Not many people could do that, Natsuki had realized.

Shizuru's dark gaze found Tomoe's gray one and a cruel smile spread across her face. "And who gave you permission to disobey me, Tomoe?"

Unafraid, Tomoe merely shook her head and stood her ground. "I'm not leaving you alone with some _captive _that you hardly know."

Captive. Natsuki's mind blanked for a second at that word. She was Shizuru's captive too, wasn't she? Or had she fully been promoted to striker now? No matter what, she was not free on Shizuru's ship. She would always be a captive no matter what title Shizuru gave her.

Had Aoi even realized Shizuru's condition? Natsuki wondered. After all, she could easily believe that Shizuru was merely resting after her tiring ordeal on that island, and that she could move if she wanted to and simply chose not to.

Shizuru would've formed a scowl if her face would allow it. Instead her face became stony and her jaw tightened. She hated not having her control. "Fine," she relented, "but Natsuki," Natsuki looked up eagerly, "You may go."

Tomoe watched as the younger girl simply stood up and left without another word. The quartermaster frowned; there goes her only form of company. She sighed and then turned back to watch Shizuru and Aoi, who had gone back to talking quietly amongst themselves. Aoi's cheeks turned red again at something Shizuru had said, and Tomoe inwardly growled at the unfairness of it all.

* * *

Natsuki had slept on the deck that night, leaning up against the side of the ship, directly across from Shizuru's cabin door, much like she had threatened to before but hadn't gone through with because Viola usually dragged her into her bed. Natsuki didn't really mind. They were in tropical waters still, and the nights were hot and sticky, unlike the nights near Artai, which were cold and lonely.

She hadn't had time to put a lantern on the back of the ship and frankly wasn't sure she even needed to. There was a good chance Reito's ship hadn't survived that storm and she hadn't seen his ship while they were on the island with the crazy tribesmen. She decided she would place the lantern tonight, just in case.

That morning, after getting medicine from Youko and using it to clean her wounds, Nao had given her a briefing about Duran. He was fine. In fact, he was doing very well. Nao had climbed up the lookout to see him and she claimed he had gotten fat. He would make a delicious chicken dinner. Natsuki had decided she would whistle for him later, when she went fishing.

She had also heard that that Aoi girl had spent the night in Viola's cabin, which meant Tomoe had been stuck in there all night as well, probably forcing herself to stay awake in case Aoi tried anything in the middle of the night.

Despite Viola's reassurances that Aoi was now, in fact, _hers, _Tomoe wasn't taking any chances, and Natsuki didn't blame her. _I'm the one Tomoe should be worrying about, _Natsuki thought as she reeled in a large red fish she had caught in her net. Fishing gave her something to do, and as the ship's striker she was once again supposed to be finding fresh food.

"If I catch a turtle," Natsuki murmured to Duran, who had flown down from the lookout to accompany her fishing trip and was nestled happily on her shoulder, "I can teach Mai how to make turtle soup."

Duran let out a strange cry that sounded almost sad, as if asking Natsuki what was wrong.

Natsuki just chuckled and tugged up her spoils, dropping the net to the floor and standing back to eye her catch.

The fish was large, red, and still alive. It thrashed wildly about in it's net, begging Natsuki to let it go.

"I know how you feel," Natsuki assured her catch, waiting for it to die.

When it finally stilled she brought it down to the kitchen and gave it to Mai, who chirped happily when she saw it and declared that, with a fish that big, she would be able to feed all of Shizuru's _favorites _some fish stew.

Natsuki handed Mai the remaining blue flower petals and requested the cook make some tea using the petals as tea leaves. Mai had agreed, and said she would bring it up to Natsuki when it was finished.

Once again it was night, and Natsuki was shocked to realize Shizuru hadn't, how did her lackeys usually put it? _Request her company _for the entire day. Usually she saw Shizuru at least once, but this time the captain was cooped up in her quarters, not letting anyone in or out save Tomoe, Yukino, and… and _Aoi. _That last one still confused Natsuki to no end.

_Whatever_, Natsuki's mind muttered. She sadly realized that without the captain around, she was bored senseless. She had nothing to do on a giant pirate ship unless the queen herself wanted her.

_Am I just another one of her pirates now? Does my life revolve around the captain, just like everyone else on this ship? _No, not like this. This wasn't going to happen to her. She refused to _assimilate. _

Natsuki grumbled and headed off to the helm where she knew _someone _would be around to turn around her quickly plummeting mood.

* * *

The helm was always an interesting place when it was dark out. Midori was usually standing around looking bored and Chie was normally spending her time with her head tilted back, eyes searching the stars for clues and hints to their location.

"Chie, Midori," Natsuki greeted.

The two pirates turned in her direction and both smiled when they saw who it was approaching.

"Kuga!" Midori called, giving Natsuki a wave as the girl approached. "What are you doing out so late?"

Natsuki glanced at Chie, who was really the one she wanted to speak to right now. "Can't sleep."

"You should try sleeping down in the crew's quarters with us. It's really not so bad and I bet Nao would let you share her hammock," Chie suggested. She then winked. "Or you could share mine…"

Midori snickered and then took a swig of what was probably rum. She wasn't drunk, Natsuki realized, just bored. The helm didn't usually need constant attention, which is why Midori didn't have much to do all day except keep an eye on it.

"Wouldn't you prefer that Aoi share your hammock with you?" Natsuki shot back, feeling bad the second she saw Chie's expression darken. So Chie already knew.

The navigator looked back up at the stars again, her eyes thoughtful but her mind clearly miles away.

Natsuki stepped forward, her hand outstretched. "Sorry," she murmured, placing her hand on Chie's shoulder and giving a comforting squeeze. "I didn't… I wasn't really thinking when I said that."

Midori let out a cough and muttered something about being back later before slinking off into the shadows.

Chie nodded at Natsuki and offered her a weak smile. "It's fine, I have nothing to be upset about. It's not like Aoi was ever mine… she was Shizuru's… like everyone else on board."

Natsuki shook her head. "No. You've been spending time with her right?"

"Every day," Chie admitted, looking away so that Natsuki couldn't see what was surely a blush. "I took your advice… I've been sneaking down in the brig to speak with her. We're… getting to know each other. I really like her."

Natsuki smiled, remembering how Nao had been the one to keep her company down in the brig. "You are the one that showed her kindness, you are the one that kept her company down there, not Viola. Viola brings Aoi to her. You go to Aoi. If Aoi cannot tell which one of you is the better woman then she does not deserve you."

"Viola…" Chie repeated, now eyeing Natsuki's with cautious eyes.

The striker stepped back and blinked. "W-What?"

"I'm not the only one who doesn't like that they're spending time together, am I?" A sly grin spread across Chie's face, quickly replacing the forlorn expression she had been displaying before. "You don't like Viola spending time with Aoi just as much as I don't like Aoi spending time with Viola!"

Unfortunately for Chie, this comment did not render the expected reaction. Instead of acting shocked at being found out, Natsuki merely laughed and shook her head, giving Chie only a, "As if."

Chie's eyes widened. Had she been wrong? Natsuki really didn't fall for the captain's charms? "So…" she said, deciding to change the topic. "How _is _she? The crew is—"

"I know what the crew is saying," Natsuki said. After all, she had been spending all her time on deck with the rest of the pirates ever since Shizuru told her she could leave last night. "The crew suspects Shizuru is just too annoyed with Tomoe and Gray to leave her room… though I have heard whispers about illness and Shizuru being near her death," Natsuki waved her hand around, "And a ton of other weird rumors too."

Chie leaned closer, now interested. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

Natsuki placed her lantern down on the back of the ship and stared out across the dark ocean. The moon was full that night, it's reflection broken and jagged across the surface. "Mostly weird sexual stuff," Natsuki answered honestly. She glanced at Chie over her shoulder. "But it's the health rumors that worry me."

Chie nodded, knowing from Nao that Shizuru's act the other day had been a miracle. She knew Shizuru could hardly move and stayed in her room like a wounded animal, not wanting to show it's weakness by going out in public, but nursing itself back to health as it prayed it's reputation as vicious would keep it safe from other predators.

"What happened on that island anyways?"

Natsuki laughed. "I don't know. It was so strange. There were half naked people, fires, dancing, poison darts, ex-pirates…"

"Ex pirates?" Chie prodded, standing beside Natsuki and leaning her shoulder on the back railing. "What do you mean?"

"Her name was Lucille," Natsuki said, like testing the waters to see if there was any reaction from the name.

Indeed there was. The navigator's eyes widened. "No way. Lucille?"

That was when Midori called out from the darkness, "Did you guys say Lucille?"

Chie and Natsuki exchanged glances. Midori had bat ears.

It was mere seconds before Midori had returned, sans bottle of rum. She leaned against the helm and peered at Chie and Natsuki. "Lucille," she repeated.

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah. Brown eyes, dark hair… not as dark as mine but close."

Midori whistled. "Man, I can't believe she's still alive."

Natsuki frowned when Chie agreed. "Can you guys tell me who she is?"

"'Course," Midori said cheerfully. "Chie wasn't around for this, but I was and…" Midori wondered if Natsuki knew about Shizuru… about Shizuru not being the first to sail under the Siren name. She had to, right? After all, Shizuru wasn't much older than Natsuki and the Siren legends had been around for a very long time. It was even doubtful that Anh herself was the first Siren. She too could've been the protégé of another Siren. "Lucille was… well she was a crew member… back before Shizuru was the Siren."

Natsuki was incredibly interested now. Shizuru was so mysterious. Shizuru had hinted to her before, about not being the first Siren, and when they had spoken to Lucille the woman had asked Shizuru if Natsuki was 'Anh's' new toy. Anh, Natsuki knew, was the Siren before Shizuru.

She would like to hear the whole story, of course, how Shizuru had ended up as the Siren. Especially considering Shizuru claimed to have noble blood. There were plenty of noble families in Cardair, but it would be interesting to know _which _one. How did a noble's daughter end up on a pirate ship?

This was something Natsuki wanted to hear from Shizuru herself.

Midori explained how Lucille was likely to become the next Siren, after Anh, but had been cast out for committing some kind of crime against Anh. Midori herself wasn't sure what it was, but had heard a rumor that Lucille had been bullying Shizuru out of jealousy. Shizuru of course was kind and remained unaffected by it, until she mentioned it to Anh one day when Lucille had crossed the line somehow. Anh had overreacted and had left Lucille marooned on a deserted island…

"It was _not _deserted!" Natsuki snapped. "Not deserted _at all." _She folded her arms and huffed. If that island was deserted, then Duran was a chicken.

Midori and Chie both chuckled. "Yeah we know," Chie said. "We know that _now, _anyway."

"Lucille was given the boot by Anh the second Shizuru showed up," Midori said. "Lucille used to be the quartermaster."

Natsuki gave a small nod, to show she understood. "I see." Lucille certainly knew how to hold a grudge, especially since Natsuki remembered Shizuru apologizing about not trying harder to stop Anh.

Chie yawned a bit and rolled her usual small map and tucked it under her arm. "Lucille was sleeping with Anh before Shizuru came along," she explained, now looking very tired.

Midori added, "So Shizuru replaced Lucille in every way."

Natsuki blinked. "Shizuru and Anh were… lovers?"

To her surprise, both Chie and Midori looked… disturbed. Midori's expression darkened and she averted her gaze to the moon above. Chie too looked uncomfortable.

It was Midori who spoke. "I wouldn't say _lovers…" _She mused, bringing her warm gaze to meet with Natsuki's. "Anh was… very manipulative… as Sirens usually are. Shizuru was young. Anh took advantage of her."

Natsuki felt a tremor move throughout her body, making her wince. "Do you mean…"

"Not exactly… Anh never forced Shizuru, except of course, in that usual way pirates force their prisoners to do things. You know, a forced kiss here, an unwanted touch there." Midori frowned, remembering Shizuru hadn't been all too gentle with Natsuki either. She continued, "She never did more than that but even so, she convinced Shizuru she was in love with her, she tortured her and then relieved her from the pain. All Shizuru could see was the relief though, she could never remember the pain. And so… Shizuru loved Anh and did anything the woman asked of her, happily fulfilling anything the other woman wished. And after Shizuru was convinced she was in love with Anh, that's when they began regularly sleeping together. It was more of a twisted sexual thing than an emotional one. Shizuru was… in a way…" Midori's gaze flickered over to Chie, asking for help.

"Brain-washed," Chie filled in. "Shizuru was being molded by Anh through manipulation and mental tricks to be the next Siren." She shrugged. "It's how the Sirens do things, how they _multiply _I guess. Evil creatures they are."

"You should've seen her when she first got here…" Midori said, smiling fondly. "She's still Shizuru, you know, but Anh stole so many things from her. She wasn't all that bad, of course, she also strengthened certain parts of Shizuru. Shizuru is a fantastic leader, a courageous woman, a brilliant strategist..."

"What was she like?" Natsuki asked, not wanting to seem too eager but at the same time, not caring all too much if she did. "Shizuru, I mean, when she first got here."

"You should ask her," Midori suggested, a small smile on her lips. "I'm going to head off and see if they're playing music. Wanna come?"

Natsuki, feeling somewhat dazed, nodded. "Sure." She had nothing else to do.

Chie headed off to bed.

* * *

"So… what is Gray's first name?" Natsuki asked. The question had been bothering her for a while. She hadn't seen the redheaded woman since her would-be execution and she was fine with it.

"Something with a 'P'. Penelope, I think," Midori answered, grabbing a bottle of rum and taking a swig. They were leaning against the thick mast, watching as pirates danced, drank, and sung sea shanties. "Maybe it was Priscilla."

Natsuki chuckled. "Those don't sound like Cardair names," she pointed out. "And she had a mild Cardair accent." It was nothing like Shizuru's, which was soft, soothing, and thick. Gray's Cardair accent didn't sound right on her voice, which was rough and exuded arrogance.

Midori shrugged. She didn't like the silver-eyed woman, with her bright red lipstick and tendrils of flaming hair. People with silver eyes were not to be trusted, she thought. She had yet to meet a trustworthy one. "She looks like medusa."

Natsuki blinked. That's _exactly _what Gray looked like. She chuckled and passed Midori an approving grin. "I'll drink to that." And she did indeed take a sip from her own bottle. Midori had gotten it for her, of course.

Green eyes discreetly looked around. Nowhere in sight, neither of them.

"Looking for something?" Midori asked, both her brows lifted and a knowing grin on her face.

Natsuki opened her mouth to deny it but the sound of her name forced her to stop.

"Natsuki!" Mai said, walking towards her and waving. If there was something about Mai Natsuki secretly enjoyed, it was her constant smile and cheery demeanor. It really brightened things up. Life on a pirate ship could get dreary.

"Hey Mai," Natsuki greeted her with a nod. She glanced down when she saw Mai was carrying something. "What do you have there?"

"I was busy most of today but I have what you asked for," she lifted up a tea kettle, "This is the tea I made with those petals you gave me. There's enough in here to last a week, if you use the tiny tea cups in Shizuru's room."

"Thanks," Natsuki said, taking it from her. "Hm," she hummed. Should she bring this to Shizuru now? Maybe the captain was sleeping.

Mai, satisfied that Natsuki was happy with the tea, looked around and frowned. "Where's Nao?"

Midori gave Mai a suspicious sideways look. "Why? Is there a secret redhead meeting I don't know about?"

Mai rolled her luminous violet eyes at the helmswoman and shook her head. "I just haven't seen her today. She keeps me company in the galley a lot. It's tiresome being stuck down there all day in the dark." She sighed and joined Midori and Natsuki by leaning on the mast, though she could only fit her shoulder, not her entire body. "By the way, what happened to all that gold you and Shizuru showed up wearing when you were saved from the island?"

Natsuki wanted to point out that she had done most of the saving, but decided against it. "I have no idea," she answered honestly. "I'm sure Shizuru has it in her room." She pushed off the mast and glanced at her… friends? Were they her friends now? "I'm going to go check on her."

Midori saluted her and Mai gave a small wave. They both watched her walk off towards Shizuru's captain's quarters.

"I am so afraid for her," Mai murmured quietly, her eyes focused intently on the moon.

Midori turned to glance at the redheaded cook. "Really? I'm afraid for Shizuru."

Mai sighed. "I fear for her too, for both of them."

"Natsuki'll be alright," Midori muttered, not sounding convinced.

* * *

Natsuki offered a smile to Irina and paused just before opening the door. A strange feeling moved through her, like a harsh wind blowing through her soul and shaking her insides. It was similar to the one she felt when she was tied to the mast awaiting her third lash. It was almost like sensing a storm, but different. As fast as it came, it left, and Natsuki shook it off before entering the captain's quarters.

Shizuru wasn't in her bed, however, and Natsuki almost panicked before she turned around to find Shizuru in her chair. The pirate queen was sitting at her desk, unmoving, staring endlessly into space. No, a mirror.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki walked towards the pirate queen and then lowered the teakettle onto the wooden desk.

Shizuru looked up at her, her eyes looking dull and exhausted. "Natsuki. I have not seen you in…" She trailed off as she tried to calculate in her head. She had no idea what time it was, what day it was.

"It's only been a day," Natsuki said, as if she hadn't been thinking about their lack of contact for the last few hours. "I had Mai turn the remaining blue petals into tea… I'm hoping it has a stronger affect than what I had done before," Natsuki said, grabbing the teacup Mai had mentioned off the desk and filling it with Shizuru's first dose.

Shizuru watched Natsuki and felt her chest seize. The pirate looked away, feeling foolish and undeserving. "Thank you."

Natsuki gave Shizuru a sidelong glance. Something was off. Or maybe Shizuru was just… ill. She handed Shizuru the cup and watched as the woman could hardly lift it. "Damn," Natsuki cursed, alarmed. "You've gotten worse haven't you? How long have you been sitting here?"

"I felt fine earlier," Shizuru defended. I managed to make it to my desk with some help but…" She frowned. "I've been sitting here for a few hours now."

"Why didn't you just call for Irina to help you?" And why hadn't Tomoe stopped by like she usually did? Natsuki lowered herself and moved Shizuru's arm around her shoulder. "Here we go," she heaved Shizuru up and slowly began to walk her back to the bed.

Shizuru felt so weak. So weak and useless. Without Natsuki's support she'd have fallen right over. She hated having no control, but more than that she hated no strength. It was all Anh left her with, really. "I was fine sitting there," she replied quietly. "I did not seek help because I did not want any."

"Or you're just too damn stubborn," Natsuki snapped, catching herself as she almost fell over, and then continued their slow journey to the bed on the other side of the room.

Shizuru offered Natsuki a small smile. "Guilty."

"As always."

They finally reached the edge of Shizuru's bed. Natsuki tried as gently as possible to lower Shizuru onto it, but she ended up losing her balance and, after releasing Shizuru onto the bed, almost falling onto her. She caught herself just in time though, hovering above Shizuru and finding herself much too close to red-tinged eyes.

It felt as though Shizuru could stare directly into Natsuki's soul, search her, feel her, and then discard her. Flames were always dancing there, in those dark depths. They made Natsuki nervous.

"I… will go get the tea," Natsuki murmured. She would have left, she truly meant to, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Shizuru's.

The pirate stared at her and a devious smile formed on her lips. "You never did tell me how you administered that first bit of antidote," she purred.

Natsuki lowered her face, her lips mere centimeters from Shizuru's. There was something glorious about seeing Shizuru's eyes widen, even if the difference was slight. There was something amazing about knowing she could make Shizuru's heart beat faster, which she could tell she was doing just by getting closer.

"It's not important," Natsuki whispered, lowering her lips once again… before standing up and leaving Shizuru's bedside.

Shizuru floundered a bit, feeling like she had just been led on. She could've sworn Natsuki was about to kiss her. Then again, that thought is ridiculous. Why would Natsuki kiss her? Shizuru did not deserve it. _I do not want it, either. _

But truly, what Natsuki had done was cruel. And she knew it too, if the small smirk on her lips were any clue.

Natsuki brought the tea over. She helped Shizuru sit up with her back against the headboard and then brought the tea to Shizuru's lips. "Here," she said, and tilted the cup back. Shizuru too moved her head back, not wanting the tea to spill down her chin.

Shizuru didn't stop drinking. She downed the tea and then inhaled deeply when Natsuki finally pulled the empty cup away, looking impressed. Shizuru smiled at her. "You know, that is quite good."

"Really?" Natsuki asked, surprised. She placed the cup down on the end table and then sat on the edge of Shizuru's bed. She could feel her limbs becoming heavy, her eyes wanting to close. Would she sleep out on the deck again? Maybe she should follow Chie's advice and ask Nao to share her hammock…

"Yes it tastes… like a flower."

"Well," Natsuki said, "No surprise there."

Shizuru smiled fondly at Natsuki. "I wish I knew what you were doing," she said, before she could stop herself.

Natsuki blinked and turned to stare at her. "What are you talking about?"

Shizuru sighed. No use in staying silent now. "You… why are you so kind to me? Why do you take care of me? Why do you… talk to me? Why, Natsuki Kuga, why did you save my life?" Shizuru's red eyes already seemed more alert now. The antidote worked quickly. That was good.

And she had asked the golden question, hadn't she?

Natsuki swallowed hard. "Why do you think?" Natsuki didn't know either.

Shizuru frowned at her. "I truly do not know. I have done nothing but hurt you. I am, quite possibly, the worst thing to ever happen to you." The Cardair woman moved to her 'side' of the bed, and then patted the other, gesturing for Natsuki to join her. "Sleep with me tonight."

Natsuki felt the heat on her cheeks and she had to look away from Shizuru's beseeching stare. Natsuki lifted and walked to the wardrobe where she disrobed, not caring that Shizuru was probably watching her, and put on a clean shirt and what appeared to be a pair of silk shorts. She didn't like nightgowns, mostly because she thought they would give Shizuru easy access if the woman decided to go back to her old ways.

Natsuki slid into the bed, happily sighing. This was much better than sleeping on the deck. She already felt her eyelids get heavy. She glanced at Shizuru who was already watching her as usual.

"Where did you sleep last night?" Shizuru asked, her voice quiet. The woman was already lying on her side, her head on the pillow. Movement had already come back to her limbs it seemed. Temporary, she was sure.

Natsuki sat up, leaned over, and blew out the candle on the nightstand. She then got comfortable again and said, "On the deck."

Shizuru inwardly frowned at that, though she remained unchanging on the surface. "What do you want, Natsuki?"

Natsuki turned her head and stared steadily at the women lying next to her. "What?"

"I will give you anything. Anything you desire… tell me and it shall be yours."

Shizuru looked so determined, so desperate to fulfill Natsuki's every wish. She was unsmiling. She was not teasing.

Natsuki couldn't help but laugh at that. Shizuru was offering her the impossible. What she wanted Shizuru had refused to give her countless times before. Reito had promised it to her, but at a very high cost that Natsuki wasn't sure she could deliver. She was beginning to lose hope of ever seeing her family again, her home.

"You know what I want, Shizuru," Natsuki said after she had finished laughing. She snuggled under the covers and wished her body didn't want so badly to cuddle to the one next to it. Shizuru was always so warm, even more so when ill, and Natsuki was so cold.

Shizuru felt Natsuki shiver and scooted closer, placing her arm around Natsuki's waist and tugging the girl up against her. Natsuki yelped in surprise and shot Shizuru a glare, though once her body felt the warmth it was hard to keep up. "Shizuru!" Natsuki scolded. She didn't seem too alarmed despite the scolding tone. In fact she looked rather comfortable now, the warmth cocooning her and making her fall even closer to sleep.

Shizuru tugged Natsuki under her, moving so that she hovered above her captive. Shizuru couldn't hold herself up for long though and slowly lowered her body so that she was lying on the younger girl, who stared into her eyes, curious.

"V-Viola!" Natsuki whined again, trying to shove Shizuru off of her. "Don't tell me you're stuck like that," she growled, noting Shizuru hadn't hovered above long and had all but fallen onto the smaller body beneath her. She didn't have enough strength to keep herself above Natsuki. _Typical._

Shizuru laughed wickedly and pinned Natsuki's flailing arms above her head, making the girl go quiet. Shizuru slowly lowered her lips to Natsuki's, leaving just an inch between them. "Natsuki," she whispered. "Do you want this?"

Natsuki's chest tightened at the close proximity. She assumed this was punishment for her similar tease earlier. Or maybe it was something else entirely. She hated that her body liked the feeling of Shizuru's on hers. She hated admitting this to herself, that Shizuru felt good, that maybe, just maybe, a part of Natsuki _did _want this.

Whatever _this _was.

"Shizuru," Natsuki breathed. She felt her eyes water. She had no idea why. She wasn't crying, there was nothing to cry about. She supposed the intensity of Shizuru's stare brought her to tears. She felt dry. Or wet. Or… both. "Shizuru," she said again, desperately, not understanding why she sounded so distressed.

The Cardair woman peered down at Kuga through half-lidded eyes. Truly, she was too tired to do much of anything. Her body was already beginning to feel weak again. She didn't know her limits yet.

"Natsuki," she caressed the name, it glided off her tongue and into Natsuki's ear. It felt like hot silk. Viola moved her lips slowly against Natsuki's, not in a kiss, in a promise of a kiss. She felt Natsuki's body stiffen under hers. Not a good sign. The second Natsuki was uncomfortable Shizuru would leave her alone. So far, however, Natsuki seemed like she wanted Shizuru. Saying Shizuru's name like that, so desperately. Shizuru was sure Natsuki was hating herself on the inside, for saying Shizuru's name like that, like she _needed _the Cardair woman, not just wanted her.

Shizuru gently grazed her lips against Natsuki's again and smiled when Natsuki let out a small gasp. "Do you want this?" Shizuru repeated her question again, moving her head back now to stare into Natsuki's dazed green eyes.

_Please say yes, _thought Shizuru.

_Please say no, _thought Shizuru.

Natsuki, for a split second, thought Shizuru's eyes appeared amber. Not like Reito's amber, like Toru's amber. She felt her mind about to flashback but she instantly stopped it, instantly stopped the transformation of Shizuru to Toru. They are _not _the same, and Natsuki hated that her mind drew such parallels.

It didn't stop a particular memory from surfacing, however.

* * *

"Do you want this?" Toru whispered hotly against Natsuki's cheek, her fingers at the ready, her amber eyes clouded with lust.

_"Yes."_

She had, at the time, wanted to say no.

* * *

"Natsuki?" Shizuru beckoned the girl gently, knowing the girl was having another one of her _Toru _moments. This pissed Shizuru off to no end but she wouldn't complain about it tonight. She wanted to know. She needed to know. Did Natsuki have any semblance of feelings for her? _She shouldn't, _Shizuru thought, _I have done terrible things to her. There is no way she could have any positive feels towards me._

But Shizuru couldn't help but wonder… how had Toru captured Natsuki's heart so indefinitely? How could a dead woman hold onto something without hands? How could a ghost claim something Shizuru desired?

_Tell me Natsuki, does her face haunt your dreams? _

Natsuki blinked and the amber turned to that deep red-tinge, that ruby, that wine. "No," Natsuki said, "I don't… I don't want this."

_It's good that you don't, _Shizuru whispered in her head. _I wish you did, _she whispered in her heart.

Shizuru stared at her, eyes widening only a fraction, as if she had half-expected that answer. "Very well," Shizuru murmured. "I will never ask you again." Natsuki couldn't tell if she was displeased or not. Surprisingly, Shizuru didn't seem upset or disappointed. Instead she returned to her spot before, releasing Natsuki who quickly shifted to her own side of the bed where she trembled, cold once again.

Shizuru stared up at the ceiling. Natsuki saying yes would lead to even more problems, of course, and Shizuru couldn't deal with any more of those. No, it was best if she focused on being Shizuru Viola, Queen of the pirates and Siren of the Sea. '_No' _was the best thing Natsuki had said all day.

When Natsuki seemed to have stilled some, Shizuru decided to speak. "I suppose I was wrong after all," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Wrong about what?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru could tell from the way Natsuki responded that the girl was also ready to pretend that hadn't just happened.

"I could've sworn you were developing a crush on me, Miss Kuga," Shizuru giggled when Natsuki finally turned to stare at her in awe.

"Don't be delusional," Natsuki snapped, tugging the covers higher over her shoulders and snuggling deep into the bed.

"I suppose that is for the best," Shizuru murmured, faking sorrow. "You would likely get in my way. You young things are so flaky."

Natsuki shot Shizuru a glare. "Go to bed," she growled. "And if you try that stuff again I'm going to sleep in the crew's quarters." Natsuki knew those were empty threats. There was nothing in the world that could make her leave the captain's comfy bed. Morals (and more complicated issues) be damned.

Shizuru merely smiled at her. "That is quite alright. I have no problems finding other women to warm my bed for me." That much was true. She could easily step outside her cabin and request a bed warmer. She could only think of a few pirates that wouldn't jump at the opportunity, and they were those closest to her, with the exception of Tomoe.

Natsuki had to admit hearing that kind of bruised her ego. There certainly was a feeing of superiority when Viola kept you by her side, treated you differently, forced you to share her comfy captain's quarters with her. The other pirates certainly looked at Natsuki different. She was never truly one of them, but she was in some ways above them she felt. It must be what was causing so many rifts in the captain/crew relationship, Natsuki thought. _It sure is lonely at the top. So how lonely must Shizuru be? _

No, that's ridiculous. Shizuru had an entire ship full of an adoring crew. Shizuru was not lonely.

"What other women?" Natsuki found herself asking. She wished she hadn't.

"Others," Shizuru replied nonchalantly. "Surely you do not think you are the only beautiful thing on this ship?" Shizuru seemed amused at the thought, as if Natsuki thinking she was even a little bit special was cute, funny even.

Natsuki decided to just stop talking. The more she spoke the easier it was for Shizuru to annoy her. Other women. _What _other women? For all the talk Natsuki had heard about Shizuru being a promiscuous sex-addict, she had yet to see any evidence of anything more than an extreme flirt.

Eventually, they fell asleep.

Shizuru dreamt she fell into a burning sea of fire. Plunging below the surface, she drowned in ashes.

* * *

The next week was a relatively relaxed one, compared to their usually eventful days. Natsuki would bring Shizuru her daily dose of the antidote-tea and they would sit and talk and keep each other company. Shizuru stopped having Aoi come up to the room as much, and when she did Natsuki was usually not around to witness it, though she knew it was going on regardless.

Natsuki tried asking Shizuru about her past. Discreet or not, Shizuru wasn't biting and would say nothing, just dance around the topic until she changed it completely. Natsuki eventually gave up, and their usual talks continued.

What Natsuki DID learn was about the crew, how ships worked, why pirates became pirates, Shizuru's strategies for taking other ships, and some interesting facts about Cardair. Shizuru too, learned some things from the other girl. For instance, she hadn't known that Aries, Natsuki's hometown, was one of Artai's very first settlements. She also had no idea that there were so many sword fighting styles, or that there were so many different types of blades. Natsuki also explained the basics of hunting to Shizuru, how you were supposed to be silent, pay attention to your environment, and be incredibly patient.

"I wouldn't be very good at that," Shizuru had murmured.

"I know," Natsuki had agreed. She remembered how they had tried to go hunting on that island after the storm, and how Shizuru's loud footsteps scared any game there was away.

Shizuru's condition slowly improved as the days went by. She had been stuck in bed the next two days, had been forced to stay in bed the third day by Natsuki and Tomoe, and then by the fourth day she was being helped to walk across her quarters. The fifth day she was walking, slowly, on her own, and by the seventh she could convincingly walk as if she were completely healed, but not for very long as she would become winded and need to sit down and rest. She would often get fevers that left her burning hot, though they didn't last very long.

Natsuki slept in Shizuru's bed every night, but Shizuru hadn't touched her since that day like she said she wouldn't. They hadn't brought it up and it was as if all was forgotten. A comfortable bond had settled between them. Natsuki still refused Shizuru as a friend, but she feared they might have already crossed that line. Shizuru, on the other hand, wasn't worried at all about becoming friends with Natsuki. Shizuru didn't think that was even possible at this point.

_Besides, I cannot become friends with my toys, _she thought, hoping that if she forced herself to think such things she could actually make herself truly believe them. She had thought such things before… and had meant them. But with Natsuki it was different, like she was trying to convince herself.

With one week down they had three more until they reached Romulus. Shizuru was still weak, but recovering. The rumors about her failing health were still around, but Shizuru liked to think they were dying out though she knew there was a good chance it was the opposite. With each day Shizuru spent most of her time in her cabin the more suspicious her situation looked.

Each night Natsuki placed a lantern on the back of the ship. She still knew there was a good chance that Reito was dead, or that he had lost track of them in the storm. Whatever the case, Natsuki wasn't sure she minded much. She was certain at this point that killing Shizuru was becoming a farther and farther away option. The desire to return home _did _strengthen her resolve, but only a little.

She had to remind herself she was a captive on this ship, no matter what title Shizuru gave her. She would not be stuck there. She had a life to live, and that life did not involve Captain Shizuru Viola.

* * *

"Natsuki," Tomoe greeted, offering the striker a wave. She no longer viewed the girl as a threat. Sure she slept in Shizuru's bed every night, but if the lack-of-sex aura Shizuru was giving off were any clue, Natsuki was not interested and Shizuru had done nothing about it but torture herself every night by sleeping beside the beautiful woman. That was A-okay with Tomoe.

Natsuki looked up. "Oh, hey." She had been feeding Duran dried bits of meat on the poop deck, chatting idly with Midori and Chie again. Nao had been there earlier, but the redhead always had work to do these days. Being the boatswain was very time consuming. "What did you need?"

Tomoe thumb-pointed behind her. "Shizuru requests your presence in the map room." Before Natsuki could ask why, the quartermaster shook her head, "I have no idea, but she seemed impatient."

Natsuki sighed. "She's always impatient," she grumbled, bidding goodbye to the helmswoman and the navigator before shuffling down to the main deck and heading over to the map room.

She stopped outside the door and paused, feeling something strange move through her. It felt like the pulse of the Earth moving through her body, making her skin tingle. She froze in her spot and waited. The feeling did not return.

Why did this keep happening? This was, what, the third time?

Natsuki opened the door and entered, immediately seeing the captain hunched over the overly large map, her dagger still sticking into it. "Shizuru?"

The Cardair woman looked up, a warm smile forming on her lips at seeing Natsuki. "I am here."

Natsuki walked around the side of the table and stood beside the captain, looking over the map as if she too found it as interesting as Viola. "What do you need?" She asked, turning to look at the captain. Those smoldering crimson eyes made Natsuki freeze. She hadn't realized she had been standing so close to Shizuru. The other woman often left Natsuki breathless with just a look. It was infuriating. Natsuki swallowed and tried to ignore the feeling burning in her. "Tomoe said you needed me."

"I do," Shizuru agreed, turning her gaze to the map instead. "Well." She drew a line from what Natsuki assumed was their position on the map to the dot labeled _Romulus _with the tip of a fingernail_. _"Truthfully, I am quite bored."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "So you _don't _need me?"

Shizuru glanced at her. "I just said I needed you. I am _bored. _Surely you weren't doing anything important and can spare a few minutes to entertain me?"

"You are ridiculous," Natsuki muttered, glancing over the map and feeling irritated that she had wasted her time just to _entertain _the captain. Then again, that was all she was wasn't it? Entertainment. "Why do you think everyone is just here to please you?" Natsuki snapped. "What makes you so high and mighty?"

Without looking up from the map, Shizuru simply offered this as explanation: "I am the product of strategic breeding. My blood is as old as this ocean we sail on." Shizuru turned to look at Natsuki, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Given these facts, I can only conclude that I _am _high and mighty."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and decided to ignore Shizuru, not that that ever worked for long.

Natsuki had never really had a chance to stare at the map before, and she had realized quite suddenly that she knew almost nothing of geography. She knew that her home country of Artai was to the east and Cardair and Zipang were on the opposite hemisphere of the world, the west. She also knew there were multiple islands scattered throughout the world, usually occupied by colonists from one of the three major nations or, more likely, savages or pirates.

But she had never actually _seen _the map. There had never been one in her village nor was there ever a need to look at one.

Shizuru watched Natsuki closely, noting how the girl's green eyes widened, how they were focused so intently on the map. Shizuru recognized this look, having seen it on a few of her pirates when she showed them the map. It was why Chie was so useful. Not many had access to maps, not many knew how to read them.

"Here," Shizuru said, her side brushing lightly against Natsuki's as she leaned forward and placed her finger on a spot in the middle of the ocean, right in between what looked to be tiny islands. "We are here…" Her finger slowly moved towards the continent of Zipang, pausing just on the edge, "And this dot here, this is Romulus. We are headed there."

"We seem far," Natsuki murmured.

"It only seems that way," Shizuru purred, gently grabbing Natsuki's hand and placing it flat on the center of the map. "But we are now less than a month away. The world is smaller than you think."

Natsuki stared at the hand resting on hers and felt her heart begin to race, as it often did when Shizuru ventured this far. They hardly touched at all, especially after that night a week ago. Shizuru was very cautious around Natsuki, but sometimes she had her moments. When they touched Shizuru also seemed calmer, more relaxed, as if she was indulging in something she had been denying herself, as if her body was sighing, content.

"Over here," Shizuru continued, moving Natsuki's hand to the medium-sized continent of Cardair, "Is where I am from."

"Cardair," Natsuki named the landmass. "It's larger than Zipang," she remarked with some surprise.

For some reason she had always pictured Cardair as smaller. Maybe it was because she mostly heard about Zipang. It was Zipang's navy she heard of, Zipang's amazing economy and growing industry. She mostly met foreigners from Zipang, traders and such. Cardair was farther from Artai and wasn't very big on trading, so Natsuki had never met too many people from Cardair. She didn't know much of Shizuru's country either, other than their accent and that Cardair was the Old Kingdom, and the royal family of Cardair had been ruling for thousands of years, before Artai or Zipang ever existed.

The people of Zipang were descended from a group of settlers from Cardair long ago, and the people of Artai were descended, for the most part, from a group of settlers from Zipang, though that was more recent. When Zipang tried to keep control of its colonies on the continent of Artai the people rebelled. Cardair, who had lost most of it's colonies to Zipang and didn't want the neighboring country to gain anymore power overseas, decided to help the people of Artai fight against Zipang and become their own independent nation.

After winning independence from Zipang with the help of Cardair, Artai stayed allies with Cardair. Now, a few hundred years later, and the tensions were beginning to rise again. It was why Takeda had been told to find a wife in Artai, to strengthen their relations with Artai and weaken the relationship Artai still had with Cardair. Artai was young but held lots of potential for trading and business. Whichever country held its favor would become significantly more powerful.

"Cardair is not that much bigger than Zipang. Lots of our land is covered with heavy jungle." That's right. Cardair was very tropical as opposed to Zipang, which was usually rainy and cloudy. "We have a stronger land military, our cities are well defended. Zipang's navy rules the sea, they're much better at invading than defending." Shizuru then moved Natsuki's hand across the ocean that separated Cardair from Zipang and paused over Zipang. "Smaller than Cardair and Artai, but Zipang has a strong economy and their technology is advancing faster than that in Cardair. Their royal family grows in power each day and their ships are becoming faster, sleeker, stronger…"

Natsuki felt Shizuru's hand tighten over her own. Not to a painful to degree, but enough for Natsuki to notice it. She considered moving her hand but found she really didn't want to. "Cardair and Zipang are much closer to each other than they are to Artai," she observed.

"Of course. Artai is on the other side of the world. The only reason it had taken so long for both Cardair and Zipang to realize there was another landmass across the ocean was because of these…" Shizuru moved Natsuki's hand to the middle of the map, where a belt of islands wrapped around the entire world, like a vertical rope splitting the world into two hemispheres, left and right. The islands were plenty and varying in sizes, but none were larger than the three main continents, Zipang, Cardair and Artai.

It was interesting to note that Zipang probably had the best invasion force and the strongest army yet was the smallest of the three major continents. Artai, which was larger than both Zipang and Cardair put together, likely had the weakest military due to its young age as a nation. Much of its land had yet to be explored.

"There are so many islands…" Natsuki's eyes went up and then down and realized the only reason it had taken them so long to discover Artai was because they must have been significantly slowed down by all the islands in the middle of the ocean, like a barrier of small landmasses that would have to be maneuvered around to get to the other side.

"The islands on the left," Shizuru nodded with her head at the map, "Are where Cardair and Zipang have been colonizing islands, because they are the closest to their countries and so they can easily move troops and settlers there. Zipang, of course, has more colonies than Cardair." Cardair was very much into itself and didn't bother with trying to expand after its colonies failed in Artai. "Deeper into the belt of islands, the middle islands and to the right are pirate-run, lawless islands. Some are still inhabited by savages, even, as we've just witnessed."

"So we need to pass the islands to get to Zipang," Natsuki concluded.

Shizuru passed her a pleased smile. "Yes. We call these islands The Belt, because they wrap around the entire globe like a belt, exactly down the middle, separating Zipang and Cardair from Artai."

Natsuki's hand twitched under Shizuru's. "We're almost to the other side."

"We'll need to pass a few more islands I know to be run by pirates, and we'll then need to pass through islands that Zipang has likely colonized, but that should be no problem. Zipang doesn't keep its naval ships near its colonies unless the colony is a target of nearby pirates or savages."

"You're not worried about the pirates?" Natsuki asked, lifting her head to look at the captain.

Shizuru merely laughed. It was that deep throaty sound that sends chills down Natsuki's spine, heats her insides. "Natsuki. I am the pirate queen. What do I have to fear from pirates?"

Oh. Right. Natsuki slowly removed her hand from under Shizuru's and turned back to the map. The islands that made up The Belt were all colored in gray and black, whereas Cardair was painted as a golden-yellow, Zipang as navy-blue, and Artai as a deep red.

"I thought that was just a name," Natsuki admitted. Her green eyes met with Shizuru's, who lifted a brow at her. "So pirates actually listen to you, then? You're really their queen?"

"The communities set up on these islands are usually run by a selected pirate leader, usually a retired one. The islands are safe havens for pirate ships looking to refuel and trade. Even Zipang and Cardair ships can stop at these ports, the communities need the trade and connection with the major, legitimate nations to get certain supplies. Of course, they risk their goods if they stay there too long, so it's mostly smaller ships without much cargo that risks stopping on any of these islands. Bigger ships carrying much more expensive cargo usually don't _need _to take rest stops at any of these islands, and sail right through.

I am… not exactly the queen of anything but these islands, the ones colored black in The Belt, _are _my domain if there are pirates on them. Pirates don't form alliances often. In fact some pirates are foolish enough to attack each other." Shizuru thought of The Phantom and how she had apparently been attacking other pirate ships. Fool. You don't have many friends when you are a pirate so you did not want to attack the only people that might offer you sanctuary. How would The Phantom find shelter in The Belt when she was attacking the pirates that lurked in those waters? Oh well, it wasn't Shizuru's problem.

"So you don't have any actual authority over them, they just know enough about you to know they should listen to you if you say something?" Natsuki asked, wondering why Shizuru had suddenly gotten so quiet.

Shizuru nodded. "Yes. When I _do _stop on the Black Islands, islands belonging to pirates, I am usually treated very well. Better than most."

There was one rather large black island in the middle of The Belt, surrounded by smaller Black Islands. Natsuki wondered if the pirates had a 'capital' island.

"Black Islands…" Natsuki repeated, looking back to islands in The Belt that were colored in black. "So the gray ones…?"

"Savages mostly. Some of those islands colored gray I haven't ever set foot on."

"So the islands colored in blue belong to Zipang, and the ones in yellow—"

"Gold."

"—_Gold _belong to Cardair?"

"Yes. You'll notice Artai does not have many colonies on The Belt. Your country is still a fledgling, it cannot focus on colonizing when it still has unexplored lands within it's own borders."

Natsuki had never realized just how knowledgeable Shizuru was on the world, on how countries worked and functioned. "You know a lot about this stuff, huh?" Natsuki eyed Shizuru suspiciously, wondering if this was a clue into the other woman's past.

"I've traveled the world for seven years, my captive," Shizuru purred, a devious smile forming on her lips. "There is no corner I have not touched."

Natsuki hummed at that. That was exactly what she had wanted when she wished for excitement that day on Ito's ship. She wanted to travel the world, not get abducted by pirates.

_Beggars can't be choosers, I guess._

"I envy you," she said after a moment, "I have always wanted to travel around. I had never been outside of Artai until… well until I was going to marry…" She trailed off and averted her gaze to the floor, remembering how she had let him die by withholding information from Shizuru. Stupid. Why did this still bother her so much? Then again, she hasn't been on Shizuru's ship long. It hadn't happened _that _long ago, no matter how far ago it feels.

The captain frowned and tilted Natsuki's face up with a finger. When green eyes finally met her gaze, Shizuru offered a soothing smile. "Stay with me, and I will take you anywhere you wish to go."

"You say that as if I have a choice," Natsuki replied, gently swiping Shizuru's hand from under her chin. "You never intended to let me leave."

Travelling the world as a captive didn't have quite the same appeal to it.

Shizuru didn't say anything. Instead she looked towards the map again. "Mai tells me your fishing has been going well." She changed the topic. Typical.

"Yeah, but Mai keeps demanding more each time." Natsuki would agree to the topic change for now, but she would bring it up again later. Shizuru needed to take her home. Natsuki would… she would do something rebellious if Shizuru didn't give in to her demands soon! Maybe she could go on a hunger strike…

"Our remaining meat is spoiling," Shizuru explained, starting to feel light-headed. Perhaps she had been standing too long. She swayed a bit on her feet and quickly grabbed the table for support. She felt Natsuki's arms instantly wrap around her waist and shoulder and serve as a support as she steadied the queen.

"Are you alright?" Natsuki asked, her husky voice sounding unusually alarmed.

"I am quite dizzy all of a sudden," Shizuru admitted.

They had run out of the tea yesterday, and had no more. If Shizuru were going to continue to recover, she'd have to do it on her own. Natsuki was certain this wouldn't still be a problem if they had gotten the antidote to Shizuru sooner. If _she _had given it to Shizuru sooner.

"I'm sorry," Natsuki murmured, waiting for Shizuru to gain her footing again.

Shizuru didn't immediately respond, instead focusing on staying upright. "Natsuki," she finally said, "Could you… escort me to my quarters?"

Natsuki nodded and then frowned. "How are you doing?"

"If you must know, I find this entire situation absolutely vexing," Shizuru replied easily.

They exited the map room and headed towards her quarters.

They didn't exchange any more words until Shizuru was lying on her bed and Natsuki was sitting next to her, her hand on the pirate queen's forehead. Another fever.

"Shizuru, I think you need to see a real doctor," Natsuki said seriously. "And you're running low on supplies right? And fresh meat? Maybe we should make a stop on an island somewhere."

Shizuru considered it. "I shall speak to Chie and Midori later," she decided. "You are quite right. I know of an island nearby that we will be most welcome." She sighed and took a sip of wine, already feeling better. Then again, wine always made her feel better. "We must be quick of course, I would not want to miss that galleon…" She could drool thinking of all the gold on it.

It was ironic, she thought, considering if she returned home and reclaimed her throne she would probably have all the gold she'd ever need. Yet, here she was, giddy at the thought of taking a ship and stealing all of its goods.

Natsuki sighed and walked over to Shizuru's desk where she sat down and turned the chair around so that it was facing Shizuru's bed. "How do you expect to take a ship in your condition?"

"I told you," Shizuru said, "We are a mere three weeks away. I will be fit and ready by then."

"You seem awfully confident about that," Natsuki muttered, her voice full of doubt. Deciding to change the subject to something that had been bothering her, Natsuki asked, "Have you seen or heard from Gray?"

"She has been lying low. Have _you _seen her?"

"No," Natsuki shook her head, "Except once. She was talking to Tomoe. That's all though."

Shizuru merely hummed. "Not surprising. They both know that, if something were to happen to me, the ship would be theirs and they would be the new potential Sirens…" Shizuru trailed off, remembering what her death had meant for Natsuki's future. "Natsuki, more wine."

"What am I, your slave?" Natsuki snapped. She knew this was just how Shizuru was though, commanding and no asking. Something told her it had to do with some kind of wealthy upbringing. Only people who were used to getting whatever they wanted commanded things the way Shizuru did, as if she were above everyone else.

Though, when Natsuki thought about it, Shizuru _was _above everyone else on board.

And she _had, _said she was from a noble family. Natsuki supposed it must be a _very _noble family with how entitled Shizuru always seemed to act. How did a noble's daughter become a pirate? Natsuki wanted to know so badly.

"No, you are my captive." Shizuru laughed and then swung her feet over the side of her bed, standing up and walking over to the desk where Natsuki was. "I will get it myself then," she said softly, grabbing the bottle and pouring herself more wine.

"Don't drink too much," Natsuki warned, eyeing Shizuru cautiously. "Get back to bed, you're dizzy, remember?"

It was strange, how things were between them now. They could easily have conversations and Natsuki did anything Shizuru asked her to do (most of the time) and Shizuru too would do whatever Natsuki asked of her. Natsuki almost felt like they were friends… but at the same time she found herself asking, _Who is Shizuru Viola?_ Would not a true friend know the answer to this question?

"You know," Shizuru said, looking thoughtfully into her glass. "You never did tell me how you brought me back from the dead."

Natsuki sighed. Shizuru had asked her that maybe once per day ever since waking up from her poison-induced coma. "I told you, it's not important."

Shizuru shot a warm smile at Natsuki. "I am sure it was creative."

Natsuki huffed and had to turn away so Shizuru didn't see her blush. "Hardly."

Their light conversations started again, with Natsuki mostly listening to Shizuru talk about how Zipang's king was getting old and restless and how his sons in their different regions were fighting for power during the decline of his health. "Incredible," Shizuru exclaimed loudly, taking another sip from what was her fourth goblet of wine. "You'd never see that in the court of Cardair. The royal family of Cardair is respectable. They aren't power hungry barbarians like King Masashi's male children. The latest I've heard is they're all planning to assassinate each other. Especially with news of Takeda being dead."

Natsuki looked away. Shizuru tended to forget the taboo topics when she was drinking. Why _did _she drink so much? "So Takeda had brothers? He never spoke much about them and I don't really know much about the royal family of Zipang. How many?"

"Five, last I heard. Each was sent to represent one of the five major provinces of Zipang. Takeda, your ex-fiancé," A cruel smile formed on Shizuru's lips, "was the oldest and therefore he stayed in the main province, the New Kingdom. That's where his family's palace is. It's in the center of the country." And Shizuru assumed it was very well guarded. Not like she'd ever have to go there.

"Who is second in line then?" Natsuki asked curiously.

Shizuru leaned back a bit. She was sitting at the end of her bed, her legs crossed in front of her. "I think his name is… Dazir." It sounded like _Dah-zeer._ "He was, supposedly, very upset at the news of his brother's death. I think he donated half his fortune to the search party."

"Search party?"

"Search party for you and me," Shizuru answered as if it was obvious. She finished her fourth cup and flung the empty goblet behind her. It landed amongst the fancy sheets.

"I can understand them searching for _you_," Natsuki said, "Revenge purposes." She remembered Reito explaining to her how he was part of the Zipang navy, how he was supposed to have Shizuru killed. "But me? Why would they want me now? I can't marry a dead man."

"No," Shizuru agreed, eyes focusing steadily on Natsuki's pink lips and hardly hearing what the other girl was saying.

Natsuki thought Shizuru looked distracted. "Then why?" She prodded.

Shizuru slowly moved her gaze up to Natsuki's. "You can't marry a dead man, but you can marry his brother. Dazir is next in line to be king and, considering traditions in Zipang… you are supposed to marry the brother of your dead fiancé or husband, assuming he is single." Shizuru frowned a bit. "Luckily for the both of us, Dazir happens to have a reputation among the ladies as a rather brutal lover."

Natsuki stared. _Luckily for the both of us…?_

"He's single," Shizuru clarified, lifting from her seat on the bed and gliding over to where Natsuki sat at the desk. She gently brushed some dark hair from Natsuki's eyes and helped the younger girl up. Natsuki stared cautiously at Shizuru, knowing she tended to get touchy-feely when drinking. Shizuru hadn't tried anything since that one day, and even then Natsuki wasn't sure that counted. Shizuru hadn't done anything but hold her and ask for permission to… do _what, _exactly? Kiss her? Natsuki had said no, and Shizuru backed off. It was loads of progress if Natsuki was concerned considering she hadn't had a say in the matter much before.

"I… won't marry him. Dazir."

"Why not?" Shizuru asked, wrapping one arm around Natsuki's waist and placing her other hand on the girl's soft cheek.

Natsuki felt her body heat up and she quickly averted her gaze. "Shizuru…" she warned, tensing up at the feeling of her hips being pulled towards Shizuru's. Or was that her own doing?

The captain sighed dramatically and wondered why Natsuki allowed Shizuru to touch her like this when she supposedly didn't want to be touched? She had, very specifically, said she _did not want 'this'. _So then why did her body react in a favorable way? After all, Shizuru was certain she could not be imagining Natsuki's body pressing against hers, or the way she didn't move back when Shizuru drew near.

"I hear he is handsome," Shizuru continued, sliding her thumb across a dark brow and peering deeply into the girl's forest eyes. "The joke in Zipang is that the royal family's first born looks younger than the second. I think you'd find Dazir to be very rugged and attractive."

Natsuki's lips curved downwards. Shizuru was teasing her again. "Don't they think I'm dead?" Oh crap, Natsuki realized. If Reito knew she was alive, certainly he had informed the rest of the navy somehow. Could she even back out of Reito's plan now if she wanted to? There was a good chance Reito wasn't the only ship stalking them. There was a _very_ good chance Natsuki had already doomed Shizuru, whether she went through with actually killing the Siren or not.

What if Reito was as full as lies as Shizuru was? What is Reito was, in fact, a part of Dazir's search party and planned on killing Shizuru and taking Natsuki to Dazir instead of home as he had said?

Shizuru shook her head. "If I had killed you… they would know about it, just as they know how I—or Tomoe rather—has killed your fiancé." Shizuru sighed. "As much as I hate to admit this… you are the future Queen of Zipang, the most powerful nation in the world."

Natsuki moved away from Shizuru and averted her gaze to the wall. That had, of course, crossed her mind before. If Shizuru had never taken Captain Ito's ship, had never taken Natsuki, then where would Natsuki be?

_I would be… preparing to rule a kingdom? No. Nonsense. Girls in Zipang are supposed to look good and be quiet. I would be the powerless wife alongside the most powerful man in the world. _The thought made her stomach churn and she had to take a few calming breaths.

_But I'm on a pirate ship now. I'm running away from that, and Shizuru is… _Natsuki looked up and met with dark eyes, peering at her through even darker lashes. "Thank you," Natsuki whispered.

"For stealing you from your fate?" Shizuru inquired, lifting a brow at her captive. "You realize that was not my intention. Your wellbeing was never my concern. You were simply a beautiful girl and I cannot resist beautiful things," Shizuru said, her gentle lilt making these words seem less insulting than they were. "Additionally, I cannot say that I have permanently altered your fate." There was a very good chance that the Zipang Navy would prevail and take Natsuki from her, eventually. In fact it was likely inevitable.

Natsuki didn't know why this made her angry. Of course Shizuru hadn't saved her on purpose. In fact it was the opposite. Someone was supposed to save Natsuki _from _Shizuru. "You're right," Natsuki said, huffing and crossing her arms. "I have no reason to be grateful to you."

Shizuru smiled. That's more like it. Shizuru closed the gap between them and took the younger girl's hands in her own. Surprised green eyes lifted to meet her own. "Natsuki I am strong, I am…" A queen of pirates, a princess of Cardair, a powerful woman, "I am the Siren. _You… _you are _mine_," Shizuru finished the last part quietly.

Infuriating. The way her heart started beating faster these days with just a look, with just hearing Shizuru speak. Especially after saying something so possessive. Why did it not _sound _possessive? The way Shizuru had said it didn't sound the same way she used to say it.

Natsuki hated it. Was it fear causing it? Did Natsuki still fear this woman? What other explanation could there be?

"What do you…?" Kuga's brow furrowed as she tried to decipher Shizuru's words, spoken so unlike the Siren had spoken them before.

"Leave me now," Shizuru said, turning around and walking towards her bed. "It is late and I would like to see Aoi before I go to bed."

Natsuki's jaw clenched. She hated when Shizuru did that. She'd say something that made her seem like she had a heart and then would turn around and act as if she hadn't just said anything at all, act as if Natsuki were just another pirate, a slave.

_Am I? _Natsuki wondered.

"Get her yourself," Natsuki spat, before turning and stalking out of the room.

Shizuru watched the door as it closed behind Natsuki, a humorless smile on her lips. She flicked some ashes off of her shoulder. "Fly away, little bird, before I catch you."

* * *

Shizuru half expected Natsuki to crawl into her bed in the middle the night, after she had worked her anger out somehow. However, the girl never returned, and Shizuru spent a lonely night all on her own. She didn't mind, she knew she deserved it and it was for the best.

Shizuru managed to leave her quarters again the next morning. She could feel herself getting better with each day, though without the tea Mai had made her her progress seemed to slow down significantly.

Shizuru spent the day checking on things. She and Nao were together most of the time, moving from one side of the ship to the other, meticulously making sure that every detail was in working order. Despite Nao knowing Shizuru was alive for a full week now, there was something about the young redhead that had changed. She was quick to smile at Shizuru now, more likely to reel in her usual sarcasm and irritating sense of humor that used to drive Shizuru up a wall.

Night fell, silent and without issue. Shizuru was relieved to see it. That day had been the longest she had been on her two feet without feeling _too _dizzy or needing to sit down for a rest. The nights were also cooler, and Shizuru wouldn't bake in the sun if she were on deck.

She decided to go for a quick stroll. She hadn't seen Natsuki all day and was beginning to get worried. Not for her safety, of course. Natsuki was her cargo.

She found Natsuki near the bow. The girl was feeding her bird. Again.

Natsuki looked up, as if she sensed Shizuru's approach, and straightened when her suspicions were confirmed. "Shizuru," she greeted, stone cold.

Shizuru inwardly sighed. On the surface she remained pristine, solid. She shot the bird perched on the railing a displeased look. "Ah… I see your little beast is eating up our remaining fresh meat supplies again."

Pink lips curved into a lopsided smile. "Yeah, looks like it." In reality, Natsuki was feeding Duran bits and pieces of fish he himself had just caught. But she decided not to tell Shizuru, finding the annoyed expression on Shizuru's face funny.

The corner of Shizuru's lip twitched at the mocking look in Natsuki's eyes. "And where, my captive, did you sleep last night?" Now it was Shizuru's turn to smile. There is no way Natsuki was able to find somewhere more comfortable to sleep than her bed.

Natsuki scowled and turned her attention back to Duran, reaching into her pouch and lifting out another piece of dried meat to feed to her bird. "With Nao."

Shizuru blinked and she forced herself not to overreact… on the outside. "Really…" she murmured. "With Nao."

Natsuki gave a carefree shrug and went about her business, cooing and patting the bird on the head. "Yeah."

* * *

Nao's hammock had, in fact, been incredibly cramped. Nao clearly wasn't happy about sharing it and neither were the rest of the crew in the crew's quarters. Space was tight already and Natsuki got the feeling that most of the crew didn't like her very much, especially considering Nao woke up every few minutes to glance around, make sure no one was going to slit Natsuki's throat in her sleep, and then go back to bed.

At one point it got so bad, the whispers and the glares, that Nao had decided to stay up completely, Natsuki agreeing to do so with her in case they needed to make a run for it. Natsuki was exhausted, but was _not _sleeping down with Nao again. She didn't think Nao would allow a repeat anyway. The redhead needed her beauty sleep.

"Would they really risk it?" Natsuki had whispered to Nao, their faces inches apart as they both tried to fit comfortably in the small hammock. "Won't Viola kill them for doing something like that, especially after the speech she gave them when she stopped my execution?"

Nao's light green eyes had swirled with thoughts then. "They know Shizuru is losing her grasp on a rather large group of the crew," the redhead whispered, so only Natsuki could hear. "Shizuru can't afford to anger her crew anymore, and by killing any more of her own pirates, especially for something like harming _you, _she will cause a mutiny." Nao had quickly glanced over her shoulder when someone made a sound. When no one attacked, Nao had returned her gaze full of concern back on Natsuki. "So yes, they wouldn't be risking very much considering Shizuru would be risking even more by punishing them."

Natsuki let out a frustrated sound. So half the crew seemed to like her and the other half, probably the half Gray had riled up more than a week ago, would rather see Natsuki dead. She was, after all, unworthy of such attention being given to her by the captain.

"You're safest going back to where you belong," Nao said in a hushed whisper, glancing around yet again with her dagger at the ready.

Natsuki thought that over. Nao was right, of course. But did Natsuki really _belong _in Artai? In her safe, boring village of Aries? Safe was boring, wasn't it? But she _did _want that. She wanted to return. "Shizuru won't take me home."

"That's because you're not using your secret weapon," Nao had said, huffing a bit.

Green eyes widened. She had a secret weapon? "Tell me, what is it?"

Nao's eyes narrowed, as if she couldn't believe someone could be that dense. "Really? You can't tell Shizuru wants to," she fluttered her eyelashes, "_ravish _you?"

Natsuki's cheeks flushed and she averted her gaze away from the two eyes filled with amusement. "No I know that…" Natsuki muttered. While it was flattering a woman like Shizuru would even _consider _sleeping with Natsuki, Natsuki didn't like that Shizuru wanted her body so badly. It scared her, sometimes, and she refused to give it up.

"Then wiggle your hips a bit, bat your eyelashes, blow her a kiss… and when you've got her at your mercy, and trust me, you _will_ have her at your mercy, request to be returned home. She won't refuse you, I don't think she can." A devilish smile appeared on the redhead's lips.

"You know her really well."

"She's my best friend," Nao said flippantly. "And I like you enough to know that you both need to get as far away from each other as possible. She needs to return to being the Siren and you need to get your ass back home before…" Nao had trailed off, her eyes becoming clouded by her imagination.

"Before… before what?"

"Before someone kills you, Natsuki," Nao said gravely. "Before Shizuru kills you, before you kill you, before you _die, _before Shizuru dies _because _of _you."_

* * *

Shizuru stood there for a few long moments, watching as Natsuki ignored her presence. Shizuru was certain the bird was giving her a dirty look as well. Finally she decided to speak, "Then you may sleep there again if you enjoy it so much."

_Now _Natsuki's head snapped to the side. Okay, one night of hell had been okay, the look on Shizuru's face when she found out where Natsuki had slept was way worth it. But again? Natsuki had grown quite spoiled in Shizuru's room. "Um…" She frowned a bit.

Shizuru's lips cured into a diabolical smile. "Oh? Were the conditions not favorable?"

"I…" Natsuki fumbled a bit, shooting Duran a look that the bird could only tilt his head at in response. "Well um…"

"Yes?" Shizuru prodded, still smiling in that infuriating way of hers that made Natsuki almost want to put up with sleeping in the crew's quarters again. _Almost. _

Natsuki sighed and ran her hand through her dark tresses, still refusing to meet Shizuru's eyes. "Well I think… it might be better if I stayed with you in your room…"

Shizuru feigned surprise. "Oh my. And why is that? You seemed like you really enjoyed sharing Nao's hammock." Shizuru placed a hand on her cheek and another over her heart, as if she were hoping for good news.

Jaw clenching, the younger looked defeated. "It was okay I just..." She remembered Nao's advice… use her _sexuality _to get what she wants. Natsuki focused her gaze and stared into Shizuru's eyes head on. She tried to lessen the intensity and even tried to flutter her eyelashes like Nao had suggested. "I just want to stay with you, Shizuru," she murmured in her most innocent and embarrassed voice she could manage. She then looked away, her cheeks flushing. That _had _been really embarrassing, fake or not.

Shizuru stared. Shizuru blinked. Shizuru cleared her throat and stepped forward. "And you shall," she replied gently, offering the blushing girl a soft smile. "You are, of course, welcome in my quarters tonight. You are my favorite bed-warmer, after all." She added, as if that was some kind of compliment.

Natsuki tried not to look so surprised. That whole femme fatale thing worked like a charm. "Your favorite…" she repeated, wondering why that bothered her so much. At least, it bothered her more than usual.

"I have something for you back at my quarters anyway, shall we go?"

Natsuki blinked and then nodded.

The two walked silently to Shizuru's quarters, Irina stepping aside as usual to allow them entry.

The room was toasty, but not too hot, and Natsuki was already drawn to the bed. She reached the edge of it but hovered rather than get on it. That would be _too _easy and Shizuru always seemed to have fun trying to convince Natsuki to stay with her.

Why were those sheets so soft? And they smelled like Shizuru, which was never an unpleasant smell. She was quite possibly the most hygienic pirate Natsuki had ever seen. Then again, she _was _the captain, so she had access to a washbasin and perfumes and things reserved for higher ranks.

Shizuru strode over to her wardrobe. At first Natsuki thought Shizuru would change, but the woman simply pulled a box out instead and brought it over. She gestured for Natsuki to sit down, and Natsuki did. Shizuru sat beside her, the sides of their legs touching gently.

"I have heard unpleasant things from Nao," Shizuru said softly, opening the box, which seemed to be made of some type of marble. Nestled inside was what appeared to be a dagger sitting comfortably on a cushion of what seemed like velvet.

Natsuki's eyes were transfixed. She had never seen such a beautiful blade covering before. The sheath appeared to be made out of rich rosewood, carved elegantly with silver trim and a small chain to attach it to one's belt. Carved into the wood were engravings of leaves, trees, and, near the top, was the image of a bird in flight. The blade appeared much too noble to belong to a pirate, whose blades often displayed pictures of snakes, wolves, and mythical monsters. Natsuki knew for a fact there was a carving of a snake on the sheath of Shizuru's dagger.

"What have you been hearing from Nao?" Natsuki asked, feeling like they were back to their… comfortable non-friendship again, whatever it was. In any case, Natsuki no longer felt agitated that Shizuru had so easily dismissed her the other day in favor of Aoi. In fact she had felt humiliated, which then led to her agitation. She still had no idea why.

Shizuru delicately lifted the dagger from its velvet cushion. She seemed rather distracted to Natsuki, who had since found her eyes were transfixed on the pirate queen instead. Unfortunately, Shizuru's gaze slid to hers, catching her off guard and causing her to jump a bit in surprise.

Shizuru raised a brow at Natsuki, who had (likely unintentionally) leaned closer. "Do you find something interesting?" Shizuru purred, her eyelids dropping halfway to give her that sexy, '_come hither' _look. One corner of her mouth lifted, forming a mischievous smirk that made Natsuki swallow hard.

Natsuki leaned closer, "Yeah," she whispered, "I do…" She reached out and snatched the dagger from Shizuru's hands and held it in her own lap instead, "I find _this _interesting_."_

Shizuru eyed Natsuki evenly and muttered a dry, "Ah." She tried not to look too disappointed. Instead, Shizuru watched as Natsuki moved it between her hands, turning it this way and that, getting a look at all the intricate carvings.

Natsuki's finger traced over the bird.

"As I was saying, Nao told me that she had been hearing things around the ship. It is no longer safe for you to go anywhere without me, so please do not run off again."

This caused Natsuki to look up, her brow furrowing.

Shizuru frowned. "What is it?"

"Did you just say _please?"_

Shizuru's frown deepened and Natsuki giggled and gently shoved Shizuru's shoulder. "I'm just kidding, Shizuru."

The pirate queen rolled her eyes and placed her hand over Natsuki's, the one holding the dagger. "Take this," she said as she stared into Natsuki's eyes, "And keep it close to your heart so that none may bring you harm." _Even me._

Natsuki felt her eyelids feel heavy. The more the scent of sandalwood and wind filled her senses, the more she stared into those dark eyes, the more she wanted to get lost in it.

"Do you understand me, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked gently, her usual strong tone reduced to a whisper. She was aware that Natsuki's face inched closer to hers. She wasn't sure if Natsuki noticed it or not. She had no idea what that meant, but it wasn't ideal.

"Yes," Natsuki uttered instantly, her own voice seemingly losing its strength. _What is going on? _Her mind raged, banging on the inside of her skull to snap her out of it. "It's strange," she heard herself say, her eyes unmoving from Shizuru's, "I don't feel like you're doing your weird _Siren voodoo magic _thing but I feel like… like you _are_…" _Can I move? I feel hypnotized._

Shizuru placed a warm hand on Natsuki's cheek and forced herself to break eye contact, instead looking at Natsuki's lips, always an equally pleasing alternative. "Forgive me," Shizuru murmured, "For I am not bewitching you on purpose." Shizuru looked back up when she felt Natsuki's body stiffen, her soft cheek leaving the warmth of Shizuru's palm.

Shizuru had broken eye contact. The spell had broken.

Natsuki shifted backwards, her cheeks flushing and her eyes averted to the floor now that they had been freed. "You're telling me you didn't do that on purpose?" She asked, sounding doubtful and somewhat offended.

Shizuru shook her head. "It was not my intention."

Natsuki flicked her hair over her shoulder and shot Shizuru an intense glare. "Good."

Shizuru leaned back at that look, as if Natsuki had physically shoved her back. There was silence between them, before Shizuru said, "I need you to do as I say for the next few weeks, Natsuki. I know you like to give me a headache," and possibly an ulcer, "But if you do not listen to me you can be killed. I want to protect you. I am… strong, usually… but I am weak now, and I am losing strength."

"We need to stop somewhere and get you checked out Shizuru," Natsuki said, quickly forgetting her humiliation when Shizuru's health was brought up. "I thought a week's worth of tea would fully heal you, but you almost _died. _The damage can be worse than I thought. You no longer have poison in you, but you've been damaged by it." And that was Natsuki's fault. Her hesitation could cost Shizuru her life if her condition didn't continue to steadily improve.

Shizuru exhaled slowly. She was glad she was sitting on her bed, having been on her feet all day. She had pushed herself too far earlier. She needed to take more frequent breaks from now on. "I meant my strength as the Siren, not my health."

Now Natsuki was confused, her brow furrowing. "What do you mean?"

"I mean much of my crew is not happy with me. Normally their numbers are small and my spot as captain is cemented but lately… with everything that has been happening… well, I feel myself slipping. Rumors of my failing health are spreading. Rumors that a group of pirates are going to kill you to try and get me back on my feet have been spreading. They blame you for what has happened to me, and I do not mean my illness," Shizuru had changed, noticeably apparently. Nao had told her that earlier this morning. "You realize," Shizuru said, careful to keep her voice low, "That if they somehow kill you, I can do nothing but applaud them?"

_Oh, _Natsuki thought, remembering her conversation with Nao. "But I have friends on this ship."

"Yes, and there are members of my crew that are so loyal to me that they will tolerate you no matter what… but your friends and my loyal members are not enough. There are those that only wanted to be on this ship because I am the Siren. I host the richest pirates in the seas. If you die, I cannot punish them, even if I were to somehow find out who they were. I've done too much of foolishly harming my own crew already. For your sake."

Natsuki listened intently, and didn't even mind when Shizuru reached out to brush some hair from her eyes. "Shizuru…" She remembered Nao's words and reached out to grab Shizuru's retreating hand. She gently kissed Shizuru's palm and placed the hand to her cheek before turning back to the stunned pirate.

Shizuru's heart stopped in her chest. She stared.

Natsuki pressed her own hand over the one on her cheek. "Take me home. If you take me home, you won't have to deal with a mutiny, I will be safe in my village, and you never have to see me again. No more headaches."

Shizuru found herself staring at Natsuki's lips again. She knew she really shouldn't. This girl was up to something. Natsuki kissing her palm had thrown Shizuru for a loop, sure, but that was unlike Natsuki to do in the first place. Shizuru decided to test a theory out.

She looked into Natsuki's eyes and leaned closer. Natsuki mirrored her movements, her eyes pleading. Shizuru gently caressed Natsuki's cheek and then slid her thumb slowly under the girl's eye.

Natsuki formed a shy smile. "Will you take me home, Shizuru?"

Shizuru ignored her, placing her other hand on Natsuki's other cheek and, after looking into Natsuki's eyes, suddenly pulled their faces closer, leaving their lips inches apart.

That's when she felt it. Natsuki's body tensed and Shizuru could feel the resistance, as Natsuki's first instinct was to pull away, not move in closer.

Shizuru released Natsuki and sat back, peering at her with a darkness swirling behind her eyes. "Don't do that."

_"Do what?"_ Natsuki asked, exasperated and confused.

"Act like you want me to kiss you," Shizuru snapped, standing up and forming fists at her sides. "I suppose you haven't heard stories of sirens. We are beasts, monsters. We are half-bird, with feathers and a sharp beak to rip people apart. We have talons and claws. When we embrace you, it will be your last, when we kiss you, it will be your last. Do not act like you want that from me, Natsuki, because I will give it to you and will not be able to stop until you despise me."

"You're assuming I don't _despise_ you already," Natsuki pointed out, though truth be told she was terrified of the woman that, despite not being much taller than Natsuki, seemed to tower above her.

"You don't," Shizuru said, the darkness disappearing from her eyes. "Otherwise you wouldn't have saved me. You seem awfully concerned for my health."

"If you die, I die," Natsuki growled. "Let's not confuse concern over my own well-being for concern over yours."

Shizuru's nostrils flared and she realized, yet again, Natsuki hadn't missed a day of causing her a headache. "I haven't, which is why I gave you that," she gestured to the dagger lying in Natsuki's lap. "Try it out," she commanded before turning and heading back towards her wardrobe again, this time to change.

Natsuki glowered a bit before turning her eyes away from Shizuru's naked form to instead stare at the dagger in her hands. She unsheathed it, her eyes widening at the beauty of the dagger. It's blade looked sharp and deadly. Natsuki's father had been a blacksmith, so Natsuki knew a fine blade when she saw one. "This must've been expensive," Natsuki murmured, before she realized Shizuru was a pirate and probably stole it. "Or not," she muttered under her breath.

"It was." Shizuru returned to the bedside, changed into a dark red nightgown. She peeled back the sheets and slipped in to her 'side.' "My mother had that made for me. It was to be a gift for my fiancé."

"Is this a marriage proposal, then?" Natsuki joked, looking over her shoulder to offer Shizuru a sheepish grin. It was strange how quickly the moods of their conversations changed. From intense to relaxed, to heated to cool, to serious to… _fun. _It was like they couldn't make up their minds.

_What are we?_ Natsuki wondered.

_We are what we are,_ Shizuru decided.

Shizuru laughed and patted Natsuki's side of the bed. "Are you getting in?"

"Yeah, hold on." Natsuki took another look at the dagger, her finger sliding along the side of the blade and then feeling the grip. The pommel was a dark blue stone. For a dagger, a weapon normally seen as sneaky and dark, this blade almost seemed noble. Elegant, even.

After Natsuki changed as well she returned, sliding in next to Shizuru. "Thanks…" She said. The two were lying on their sides, facing each other in the darkness.

"For the dagger? You are welcome. I would much prefer you have it than… that man." Shizuru smiled, and Natsuki could make it out in the darkness. "It suits you."

Natsuki smiled back. She thought so too. "I just hope I don't have to use it," she said gravely, her smile fading.

"You will have to, one day," Shizuru said, her voice soft and soothing. "And I hope you are pointing it at the right person when you do."

Natsuki, whose eyes had closed upon hearing Shizuru's calming voice, made an annoyed sound. "Great. You do realize I now have Takeda's rapier, my hunting bow, and now a dagger?" Natsuki opened her eyes and found deep ruby. "And I am in your bed." She cocked a brow, as if to say, _And you trust me with all these weapons?_

The rubies disappeared. Shizuru had closed her eyes. "Kill me then, if you so wish. I am a beast in disguise." Shizuru let out a sigh. "I wonder who is more foolish, you for trusting me or I for trusting you."

Natsuki hadn't expected that. In some ways she had indeed come to trust Shizuru. Shizuru clearly wanted to keep her safe, that was for sure, but in other ways Natsuki would not trust Shizuru at all. Shizuru trusted Natsuki, and maybe, Natsuki thought, she shouldn't.

Her gaze softened and, before she could stop herself, she had shifted over into Shizuru's warmth and cupped the captain's hot cheek. The captain's eyes instantly opened, and she stared in surprise at Natsuki's close proximity.

"You're not a _beast, _Shizuru," Natsuki said. "You are not a siren." _But you are sick. I think you have another fever. _The captain's cheek was hot beneath her hand.

"You are wrong," Shizuru said, making to move away from the girl but Natsuki forced Shizuru to face her once again.

"You are a girl with a siren mask stuck to her face," Natsuki explained, as if this were an obvious observation. The girl's voice was low and husky, and Shizuru couldn't look away from those clear green eyes. "You take it off sometimes, that's how I know." Natsuki paused and sleepily nudged her head under Shizuru's chin, moving her body up against Shizuru's in a very dangerous way. Natsuki's eyes closed and she whispered, "You're not consumed entirely by your darkness, Shizuru. There is… a light in you, a spark. I can… feel it."

A spark? A spark, no doubt, that Natsuki had ignited, Shizuru thought.

Shizuru knew Natsuki was delirious from being so tired but she appreciated the kindness all the same and fully intended on teasing Natsuki about this tomorrow. But until then…

Shizuru wrapped her arms around the smaller body and buried her nose into Natsuki's hair. "_I shall allow myself to indulge in this pleasure but once," _Shizuru promised herself. "_And then I will release you."_

Natsuki was already half asleep, despite the logical part of her mind yelling at her to get up and move to her own side of the bed before something _bad _happened. But Natsuki ignored it. She hadn't been held like that in a very long time, and was it so wrong to feel safe in a very dangerous woman's arms? Or was it just stupid?

_Release me? _Natsuki wondered. _Will you take me home? _

Shizuru never did answer her question, though she expected the answer would remain the same as before.

As sleep finally managed to drag the rest of Natsuki under, her final thought ricocheted around her head before shooting out into the expanse of her mind where it slowly but surely began to vanish.

_I am not the only one being held captive on this ship, am I, Shizuru? _

Maybe it was the captive that needed to free the captor first.

* * *

"I am coming for you, my Natsuki," she whispered to the wind with the hope that it would carry her message. "You belong to _me_."

* * *

**Chapter Song:** _The Cave_ by Mumford and Sons.

**Sorry for the long wait. Like I said above, all mistakes are mine and mine alone. SoS will no longer be beta'd and this chapter wasn't beta'd. I'm sure you could probably tell. **

**Anyway. So much has been happening in this story I just wanted a less action-packed chapter and this was the result. I promise next chapter will have more fun character/plot development and all that fun stuff. Hope you didn't find this chapter boring or too much of an information overload (in terms of the royal families and the geography of this world.)**

**Already started the next chapter of SoS and Monster is on its way. **

**Thanks for the constant support and patience!**

**Questions comments or concerns? Leave me a review or drop me a PM.**

**-ShayP**


	10. Reflection

**Siren of the Sea**

_**By ShayP**_

**Chapter 10: Reflection**

**Hi guys! I'm back with another update. Sorry for the long wait, as usual, and thank you for all the great reviews I really appreciate it! Also, thanks to littlefirebird, SoS's new beta, for taking this monstrous chapter on and doing a great job at beta'ing!**

**In other news, it's SoS's third birthday! Wow. Three years of this story. Thanks to all of you for reading and keeping me going for three years now! ****Hope you guys are in the mood for some piratey goodness. Yo ho yo ho etc.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_It seems that it is madder never to abandon one's self than often to be infatuated; _

_better to be wounded, a captive and a slave,_

_than always to walk in armor_

* * *

When Natsuki awoke she was once again tangled within the cozy sheets of Shizuru's bed. Shizuru was, of course, nowhere to be found. Natsuki didn't care. She had been spending most of her nights in Shizuru's bed and Shizuru was almost _never _around when she woke up.

She couldn't remember most of last night, other than being incredibly tired. She knew she had, unfortunately, snuggled into Shizuru, but just how far that went she wasn't sure. She recalled mumbling things to her capta—_the _captain, but what exactly she had said was a mystery.

She hoped it hadn't been anything embarrassing.

Sliding out of bed, Natsuki stretched like a feline and then padded over to the washbasin, set for her as usual by Shizuru's desk.

After freshening up, brushing her hair, and chewing on a mint leaf, Natsuki got dressed. She went with the usual pair of drawers. The pants were _always _tight, but that was mostly because pirates were always doing things that could kill them if they were unlucky enough to get their clothing caught on something.

Natsuki didn't mind. She thought she looked good. She tucked the pants into her hunting boots and didn't bother fully buttoning the top. It was a feminine blouse, lavender in color and a bit frilly by the cuffs. It wasn't the best looking outfit, but it was way better than wearing a skirt, if only because she didn't want to draw too much attention to herself and she knew wearing a skirt would invite the wrong kind of trouble.

That is, if anyone was stupid enough to try and lure the captain's _toy. _

A low growl vibrated in her throat and she shook it off. She was no one's toy.

Tying her hair up into a ponytail, Natsuki rolled up her sleeves and winked at herself in the mirror before trudging over to where she kept her weapons, in the corner nearest Shizuru's desk, and attached her scabbard and her dagger to her belt. The dagger hung by its silver chain by her hip, and on the other side hung the rapier that formerly belonged to Prince Takeda Masashi.

She glanced at herself in the mirror again. She had lost some weight, she noted, since she left her hometown in Artai. In some ways she looked leaner, her body was toned and her skin had darkened a little bit. Tanning from too much sun exposure? She _was _on the deck a lot after all.

_I look like a pirate, _she mused, eyeing herself again. _A dashing pirate, _she added, grinning at her reflection like a fool. She wasn't conceited, but she _did _have to admit that one of the perks of being a captive on a pirate ship was that she wasn't forced into wearing those annoying, suffocating frilly dresses Takeda had forced her in.

Natsuki sighed. Thinking of Takeda always made her head hurt and her stomach drop so far down she was sure it hit the bottom of the sea. She had let Tomoe kill him. She would never forget that. She couldn't.

_And that was indirect, _she thought. How must Shizuru feel, Natsuki wondered, with having killed so many people? Directly. Innocent people begging for their lives, groveling on their knees, offering to give Shizuru _everything _and _anything _they could get for her, anything she wanted.

Yet Shizuru walked around like she didn't remember each and every face of those she had stolen the lives of.

How closed off must one become in order to pull off something like that?

"I wonder…" Natsuki murmured to her reflection, staring into her own viridian eyes and seeing in them just how much she had changed, both physically and otherwise. _Do you truly not remember them, Shizuru? Or do you hide from them, pretend they don't exist? Do you block their faces from your thoughts? Is that how you do it? _

Natsuki headed out of the captain's cabin and into the bright sunlight and salty sea breeze. She thought she might ask the woman herself.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Shizuru. She was having her breakfast on the main deck as usual, her table set up with a bottle of red wine beside a half-filled goblet. She was standing, however, her left hand resting upon the white tablecloth and her right reaching for her goblet. She was facing the other direction and so did not notice Natsuki's approach.

Natsuki slowed her walk, looking Shizuru up and down. The pirate queen had opted for tan pants, tight as usual, with her knee-high black boots and what appeared to be a crimson top. Natsuki didn't need to see the front to know that it was dangerously unbuttoned, likely revealing a generous view of Shizuru's cleavage. There was not a doubt in Natsuki's mind that, if Shizuru were to turn around she'd be wearing dangly earrings—the violet ones—a long necklace that hung between aforementioned cleavage, and a smirk on those red lips.

Not that Natsuki took the time to notice these things, of course.

It was then that Natsuki noticed there were more pirates. Most were ones she recognized: Haruka, Yukino, Nao, Chie, Midori, and of course Tomoe. But there were others that she had seen around but still didn't know the names of. There was also Gray, standing beside Tomoe with those steel silver eyes and burning red hair.

Gray was the first to notice Natsuki, her eyes snapping so quickly to Natsuki's green that the girl gave an involuntary jump. A ghost of a smile appeared on Gray's lips before she turned her attention back to Shizuru who, Natsuki soon realized, was in the middle of a toast.

She slinked closer, trying to get within earshot but was only able to make out the last of Shizuru's speech.

"To the sky and the sea," Shizuru declared loudly, her right hand lifting her goblet high in the air as her eyes swept left to right, eyeing her pirates as they too lifted their glasses. "May they forever meet at the horizon."

"To the sky and sea!" The pirates all cheered, before chugging down their wine and then wiping their mouths with their sleeves.

Except for Shizuru, of course. The thought of Shizuru doing anything so barbaric almost caused Natsuki to laugh out loud. Then she remembered that Shizuru truly could do barbaric things and any rising mirth quickly evaporated.

"Shizuru," Natsuki greeted.

Shizuru glanced at Natsuki from over her shoulder, watching the other's approach with a steady gaze. "Natsuki," she purred. "So the pretty little bird has woken."

Natsuki stopped just beside the pirate queen, peering briefly over at the other pirates before returning her bright gaze to Shizuru. "Yeah, I have." She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and once again peered over at the pirates staring at her and Shizuru.

Shizuru, taking the hint, cleared her throat and turned to them. They all seemed to perk up when they realized they were about to be addressed. "Thank you for accompanying me during breakfast this morning," she told them, "but there is much to be done if we are to reach Romulus within two weeks. Get to work."

And like Moses split the Red Sea, Shizuru split her pirates and they all scrambled off to get their jobs done and attend to their usual posts.

"Working on morale I see," Natsuki teased, tilting her head a bit to the side and smirking up at an amused looking Shizuru.

"I suppose," Shizuru hummed, unable to take her eyes off of the young woman in front of her. She turned to fully face Natsuki and asked, "Were you not about to say something?"

To her surprise, a light pink spread across Natsuki's cheeks and the girl averted her gaze—but only for a second. She was once again peering directly into Shizuru's eyes when she asked, "How are you feeling?" She didn't hesitate to place the back of her hand upon Shizuru's forehead, smiling slightly when she felt no fever.

"I feel fine," Shizuru said, taking a quick step back so that Natsuki's hand fell to her side. "I am much better," she insisted, offering Natsuki a rueful and unconvincing smile.

The two women stood staring uneasily at each other. Shizuru looked somewhat awkward, as if she were forcing herself to make eye contact. Natsuki, on the other hand, simply looked confused, with her brow furrowed and her hands feeling so useless that she hooked her thumbs into her belt and then tapped the planks below with the tip of her boot.

"Your fever is gone," Natsuki said slowly, feeling as though she were tiptoeing around Shizuru for some odd reason. "But it may come back so I should check on you later."

"Check on me?" Shizuru let out a laugh void of any humor, as if she were mocking Natsuki's concern. It sent chills up and down Natsuki's spine and she didn't like it.

Kuga took a discreet step back. "You may be walking around but you aren't fully recovered." She folded her arms over her chest and glared into crimson eyes. "You may have your crew fooled into thinking you're as healthy as ever but I know it's an effort for you to even stay standing for as long as you have."

That much was true, Shizuru admitted to herself. She kept a stern expression on her face with the hope of convincing Natsuki that she didn't need any more looking after.

To prove her point, Natsuki gave Shizuru a shove. The pirate's body offered up no resistance and Shizuru found herself plopping rather ungracefully into her chair, Natsuki standing before her with a cocky 'See?' expression on her face.

Shizuru didn't look very amused but she was grateful to be sitting and didn't make to get up. "I suppose I am a bit tired," she lamely admitted.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Can't you ever just admit to being vulnerable for once?" She whispered, resting her hand on the back of Shizuru's chair and looking down into the older woman's eyes. "What's the harm in admitting you aren't feeling well? At least…" Natsuki averted Shizuru's gaze then, "at least admitting it to _me_."

Shizuru's eyes widened a fraction when Natsuki's gaze returned to hers again, though now they were filled with an untold sadness that Shizuru didn't understand. "What do you mean?" She inquired.

"What I mean is, I already know you're weakened, ill even. So why not tell me those things? Why not let me know how you're feeling? Why don't you just _sit _when you need to sit?"

Shizuru swallowed hard. "Because I always feel this way," she admitted, tilting her head up to stare at the sky. It was much easier to face than Natsuki, whose eyes were so intently focused on her that Shizuru could feel them. "When I am around you I always feel vulnerable and I… don't hate it. Because usually I am so safe and in control but with you I feel…" Shizuru trailed off, her eyes closing briefly. It wasn't often she couldn't articulate her thoughts and it was, frankly, embarrassing. Years ago her tutor would've struck her on the knuckles for taking so long to finish a sentence.

When Shizuru never finished Natsuki let out a slow sigh and, much to her own horror, reached out and placed her hand on Shizuru's cheek. The other woman jerked upright at the touch, causing Natsuki to quickly retract her hand and turn a very bright shade of red.

Shizuru stared at her with such a calm demeanor it was unnerving. Her eyes, like the rest of her, now seemed carved from stone, hard and cold. But there was a terror in them, swirling and spiraling within her. Natsuki wondered… had she caused that?

Shizuru quickly stood up, forcing Natsuki to take another few quick steps back lest she want to invade Shizuru's personal space any more.

"I must go," Shizuru said sharply as she turned and began walking towards her cabin.

"I… uh… okay…" Natsuki stared after her fleeing pirate, feeling stupid and embarrassed. It was her touch that had caused Shizuru to have such a knee-jerk response to run. _Why did I even do that? _Natsuki cursed herself. _Touch her like that? I hadn't meant to but I… _Natsuki let out a groan, ran her hand through her dark locks, and then took off to find Duran.

* * *

"What is up with _you?" _Tomoe asked, watching as Shizuru paced back and forth in her cabin.

Shizuru paused the second Tomoe spoke and turned to watch her old friend. "I am so..." Shizuru shook her head in frustration as the words she felt in her heart fought to leave her mouth.

Tomoe, who had been sitting upon Shizuru's bed, slid off and walked over to the pirate queen, gently placing both her hands on Shizuru's shoulders and trying to will Shizuru to meet her eyes. When Shizuru finally did, Tomoe spoke.

"You're acting insane," Tomoe told her. "Calm down. Are you feverish? Should I get Natsu—?"

"No," Shizuru snapped, before stumbling towards her bed and collapsing onto it. She lied down on her stomach and let out a long groan as a wave of nausea hit her. "Do not…" she breathed, "get Na-Natsuki…"

Shizuru knew she had to keep Natsuki around, or else something could happen to the girl. Shizuru's crew was unhappy, that was for sure. But Shizuru didn't want to be around Natsuki. It was a constant torment, being around something she so badly wanted and didn't dare touch. She breaks everything she touches, harms things with her uncontrollable urge to possess. She was just as much a danger to Natsuki as her mutinous pirates were.

Likewise, Natsuki surely would destroy her. Not physically, but her inner Siren always felt threatened when the girl was around.

_Why must I always desire that which seeks to end me?_

Tomoe stalked to her captain's bedside, a look of concern marring her face. "Should I check just how close we are to the next port?" Shizuru had looked fine just moments ago—returned to her former glory as the Siren, giving her pirates inspirational speeches and mesmerizing them all with her eyes and voice—and yet here she was now, weakened and lying exhausted on her bed.

"We are… approaching the Black Islands, yes?"

"We are in your domain, yes. Any of these islands would be more than happy to shelter you and there is bound to be a healer that can cure you." Tomoe chewed her lip nervously. She didn't know whether she should be blaming Natsuki for this or not. After all, Shizuru had seemed perfectly fine until Natsuki had arrived… but then again, Shizuru could've just been faking it for her crew and Natsuki's arrival could've been coincidental.

But Tomoe still didn't like Natsuki very much. Most blamed Natsuki for Shizuru's current condition. Hell, even Natsuki blamed herself, often looking guilty when Shizuru would need to pause and rest for a few moments before continuing.

_Good, _Tomoe thought, _let her feel guilty for what she's done to my captain. If Shizuru dies I won't hesitate to finish what I started._

"Give the order to dock… any port should be fine so long as they fly the black flag," Shizuru said, still unmoving from her bed.

Tomoe gave a slight bow. "It will be done, Captain Viola," she said as she promptly turned and exited, leaving Shizuru alone to fend off her thoughts.

* * *

Natsuki ambled about near the helm, bored out of her mind and finding Chie and Midori unusually quiet. They both seemed to have something on their mind. Chie would often look out towards the sea and let out a long sigh and Midori would blankly stare ahead, occasionally taking a sip from her bottle of rum but not looking as though she enjoyed it nearly as much as she used to.

"This has been _really_ exciting," Natsuki muttered.

"We're all trapped on a ship and most jobs that need to be done are done early in the morning," Midori explained with a yawn. "There isn't much to do on a ship." She paused and then added, "Although I feel as though you've seen more crazy adventures in one month than we've seen in an entire year."

"Perks of being the Captain's plaything," Chie muttered, much to the other two girls' surprise. Chie had been mostly sulky all day, staring wistfully across the sea and not making jokes as often as she used to.

Natsuki sighed and fed Duran another scrap of meat from a pouch. He let out a sharp cry and then peered at Natsuki with a beady little eye. "Sometimes I feel bad about Duran," she admitted.

Chie looked over and blinked. "Oh yeah?" She rolled her map into a tube and tucked it under her arm before leaning against the back of the boat and eyeing Natsuki with curiosity. "Why do you say that?"

Natsuki shrugged as she peered at her bird. He had certainly gotten bigger and was more than capable of hunting himself, not to mention feeding himself. But Natsuki insisted on feeding him. She felt more useful that way.

"I'm keeping him trapped on this boring ship," Natsuki replied, frowning a bit at the bird. She felt a bit selfish sometimes, keeping him here when he was more than capable of taking care of himself, flying solo.

Chie chuckled and exchanged amused glances with Midori. "Didn't he fall out of the sky in the middle of the ocean? I think he's lucky he found you."

Natsuki chuckled. "I guess you're right."

Just then, Tomoe climbed up the steps to the upper deck and paused briefly to stare at Natsuki, Chie, and Midori. She turned to Midori. "The order has been given to dock."

"Which island?" Chie asked from behind Midori. She gestured all around. "We're in the middle of The Belt."

Natsuki looked around. The Belt was much different than the vast, empty ocean she was used to. Instead of there just being stretches of ocean in every direction for as far as the eye can see, she could make out islands in all different directions, some were closer than others and some were hidden in the distance behind a thick layer of sea fog. It was almost like navigating through a graveyard of islands, as none of the islands seemed particularly lively nor were any close enough for her to make out any signs of life.

"Captain Viola says any island is fine, as long as it flies the black flag," Tomoe explained, making a gesture as if she were waving an imaginary flag. "I looked at the map myself, there are three Black Islands in the nearest region."

Chie pulled out a spyglass from her coat pocket and opened it up, turning it towards the distance. "Hmmm," she hummed, "I can make out the closest island up ahead." She tucked the spyglass away and then unfurled her map, pushing her spectacles up her nose she murmured, "I suppose we could make it here—" her finger fell upon an island shaded black, "—by nightfall if we keep the current speed and the weather doesn't change on us."

"It won't," Natsuki said, smiling when everyone turned to look at her with confused expressions on their faces.

Oh right, Natsuki could sense changes in the weather. What a freak.

"Excellent," Tomoe said, spinning on her heel and headed down towards the main deck once more. "I will inform the captain at once."

"Oh, I'll do it," Natsuki said quickly, taking a step forward.

Tomoe paused and shot Natsuki a glare over her shoulder. "No, I think I can handle such a simple task, Kuga."

Natsuki tried to keep the disappointment from her face but knew she failed when the corner of Tomoe's lips twitched into a smirk. "Ah… okay then," she muttered lamely.

Tomoe let out a sharp laugh, like a hyena, and then strolled off towards Shizuru's cabin.

Natsuki pouted a bit after her, and when she turned around she saw both Midori and Chie grinning at her. She frowned. "_What?"_

Midori snickered and then cleared her throat before fluttering her eyelashes, clasping her hands together, and then saying in a high-pitched voice, "Oh Tomoe, let _me _go talk to Shizuru! Please please _please…"_

And then Chie chimed in, suddenly straightening and glaring at Midori in her best impression of Tomoe, "I can handle it, _Kuga, _thanks."

And that's when Midori dramatically lifted her hand to her forehead, as if she were about to faint. "Oh heavens, I am so sad!"

Natsuki shot dagger eyes at the two clowns. "Shut _up," _she snapped. She then focused her unhappy glare on Midori, "And I _do not _sound like that!"

Midori smirked. "Uh-huh."

Natsuki flung her arms up. "I don't need Tomoe's permission to see Shizuru," she growled, stomping down to the main deck. "I was told to stick by Shizuru _anyway," _she added, disappearing around a corner.

Chie and Midori exchanged looks and then burst out laughing.

* * *

Without fail, that strange feeling she had been feeling every so often since yesterday… that sense that she was standing on the pulse of a storm filled her again. It caused her to sway a bit on her feet, vibrating through her body, and then being absorbed by the wind around her. What in the hell _was _that, anyway?

Natsuki had practically forgotten she had a falcon on her shoulder. Duran didn't seem disturbed at all, which is how she knew that whatever she was feeling… whatever this strange 'sense' was… it wasn't the usual one. It wasn't a regular storm, because she knew animals could sense such things as well. Duran certainly did not feel whatever it was Natsuki had just felt, had been feeling frequently. It wasn't a… it wasn't a storm she was sensing. So then what was it?

She suddenly felt stupid then. Why was she even there? Shizuru had bolted earlier that day the second Natsuki got too close and Natsuki knew that if Shizuru wanted to see her she would call for her. So here she was, in front of Shizuru's door. What did she expect?

But then again, Shizuru _had _said last night that she needed to keep Natsuki nearby, due to threats or murderous pirates or _something _along those lines. This almost getting killed thing was getting old real fast.

Natsuki sighed. She needed to check on Shizuru whether Shizuru wanted to see her or not.

Someone cleared their throat to Natsuki's right, causing the girl to jump a bit in surprise.

Irina peered at her uneasily. "Uh, are you going to go in or what?"

Natsuki's cheeks flushed pink. She had completely forgotten Irina was there, despite the fact that the guard was _always _there. "Y-Yes, I was just about to. Er, thanks." She paused and then held Duran out to Irina. "Mind watching him for me for a bit?"

"Sure thing, Kuga," Irina said, placing Natsuki's falconer's glove over her hand and accepting the bored looking bird.

"Great, thanks." With that, Natsuki quickly entered the room, not even bothering to knock first.

* * *

She instantly wished she had bothered the second she entered. There was something incredibly unpleasant about seeing someone who had tried to kill you a week ago making out with the other someone that had saved you from being killed.

Tomoe looked up when Natsuki entered and, much to Natsuki's disgust, wiped the saliva from her mouth with the back of her hand.

_Ew gross, _Natsuki must've made a face because Tomoe smirked.

"Haven't heard of knocking, have you, Kuga?"

Natsuki ignored her and glanced at Shizuru, who, to her surprise, appeared to be sleeping. She stared. Then blinked. Then stared some more. Finally Natsuki turned an accusing glare on Tomoe, "Can't get her to kiss you while she's _awake, _huh?"

Tomoe's nostrils flared as her eyes filled with rage. "You're one to talk."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Natsuki barked, fists clenching at her sides.

Tomoe opened her mouth to explain exactly what it was she meant but Shizuru let out a groan and this instantly brought both Tomoe and Natsuki's attention to the captain.

"How long as she been out?" Natsuki asked, stalking to Shizuru's bedside and sitting upon the edge of the bed. She placed the back of her hand on Shizuru's head and let out a relieved sigh. "She's just tired…"

"And why is that?" Tomoe asked, meeting Natsuki's confused glance with an accusing look.

Natsuki considered ignoring the quartermaster but couldn't help it. With a slight smirk on her lips and a cocky glint in her eyes, Natsuki replied, "What are you insinuating?"

If glares could kill Natsuki would be dead on the floor, bleeding from a severe wound to the head. "Well I wouldn't know how well the captain sleeps, now would I? I'm not the one sleeping in her room every night." Tomoe set her unsettling gray gaze on Natsuki, her tone bitter and her lips pursed into a thin line.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Nothing happens," she said with a shrug. "Which you know, so don't get mad at me just because she offers me her bed."

Tomoe _did _know that nothing was going on. Shizuru walked around like a ball wound tight with usable energy, practically crackling with it. Her libido was, as Tomoe knew well, legendary and the fact that Shizuru would pace back and forth, look distant, and often ogle Natsuki from the opposite side of the deck meant that she wasn't getting any.

Even more interesting was that Natsuki's behavior didn't change much at all. If Shizuru was growing sexually frustrated and Natsuki didn't seem to be effected by it, it meant that Shizuru wasn't _trying _to release her frustrations. She had stopped trying to sleep with Natsuki.

It was all rather odd, Tomoe thought. Shizuru rarely gave up on her conquests.

"Natsuki." It was Shizuru who spoke this time, drawing the other pairs of eyes in the room to her.

"Shizuru," Natsuki greeted, leaning in closer in order to better hear the captain. "How are you feeling?" She brushed some hair from Shizuru's eyes and then gently stroked her cheek. It was not a romantic gesture, but seemed very technical. The brushing aside of the hair was for Shizuru's benefit and the stroke of the cheek was clearly because she was testing for another fever. _Clearly. _

Shizuru stared steadily into green pools. Had she fallen asleep? Why was Natsuki in her room? She didn't remember calling for her…

"I am tired," Shizuru admitted after a moment. Her tone was quiet and she still seemed to have sleep in her eyes. She could take her eyes off of Natsuki. There was something very… endearing about the rebellious prisoner acting concerned. Was it just an act?

Shizuru recalled the other night when Natsuki had very obviously tried to lead Shizuru on and then would flutter her lashes and ask in her husky voice, _Will you take me home, Shizuru? _And Shizuru had wanted to say _Yes, yes, by the gods I will do whatever it is you ask of me!_

But she had tested Natsuki, had leaned in to kiss her… and had felt Natsuki's automatic reaction, which was to flee. An act. She had been acting to try and get Shizuru to take her home. A tactic well played, but not good enough and rather unfair in Shizuru's opinion.

_I would much prefer your honesty when you tell me you despise me than fake gestures of affection. Does she think her kindness will make me more likely to take her home?_

"You should rest," Natsuki said, gently pushing Shizuru back down onto the bed. "You shouldn't even be walking around as much as you have been, you're slowly ruining any progress you've made."

"Guilty," Shizuru replied with a smug smile.

"As always," Natsuki quipped, eyes dipping temporarily to stare at Shizuru's lips before quickly returning to the woman's wine-red eyes.

If Shizuru noticed, she didn't say anything. Instead she turned to Tomoe—who straightened upon those eyes being cast on her—and said, "Tomoe, did you do as I asked?"

The quartermaster gave a curt nod. "I did, Captain."

_"And?" _Shizuru drawled, sounding bored.

The corner of Tomoe's lips twitched and she said in the calmest voice she could muster, "We will hit land by nightfall."

"Which is when?"

"Within a few hours, I would think," Tomoe replied. "You haven't been sleeping long."

Shizuru, ignoring Natsuki's silent but obvious disapproval, sat up and rested her back against the wooden headboard. "Very well. You are dismissed."

Tomoe fidgeted awkwardly, reminding Natsuki of a nervous hummingbird. "Yes, Captain," she finally said, before turning and stalking out of the room, her gray eyes always set straight ahead.

When the door closed behind the quartermaster, Natsuki turned to look at Shizuru.

Captain Viola was already watching her, like a hungry feline watches a bird in a cage. Natsuki felt a stirring within her. It was rather similar to being unsure whether to stand her ground and fight or to take flight and flee as fast as her wings could take her.

Before Natsuki could come to a decision the Siren already ensnared her.

"Would you like to tell me why you are in my quarters?" Shizuru inquired, her voice as soft as ever. Cardinal eyes locked with emeralds, making it impossible for Natsuki to look away, even if she had wanted to.

"I…" Natsuki couldn't even remember why she had felt so determined to head down there in the first place. She decided to change the subject. "Did you know Tomoe likes to kiss you while you sleep?"

This seemed to get an interesting reaction out of the captain. Her eyes widened only a fraction but Natsuki had noticed it. She was getting better at noticing even the slightest changes in Shizuru's facial expressions, as they usually could tell so much about what was actually going on inside. Shizuru's lips also parted in a sort of small gasp, but she never gasped and she promptly closed her mouth yet again. The final but equally as interesting reaction was the slight twitch of her fingers atop the bed sheets. Natsuki didn't know what that meant, but speculated that it was the result of Shizuru quickly stopping her hand before it could do what her brain told it to do, which was automatically feel her own lips as if she could see for herself whether they had recently been kissed or not.

"Oh," the pirate uttered. "No, I suppose I… did not know that." She looked confused now, her eyes looking at Natsuki but seeing something else.

"Snap out of it," Natsuki growled, snapping her fingers and letting out a chuckle when Shizuru seemed startled. "Sorry," she said when she received a somber glower. She decided to get back to business. "I'm serious, you know. You're getting worse because you refuse to stay in bed."

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself," Shizuru cut her off, lifting her chin and looking proud. "And as for Tomoe kissing me as I slept… I suppose a secret kiss is better than none."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "I disagree. About both things."

The other woman seemed amused by this, a small smile appearing on her lips and her eyes glowing with a familiar warmth Natsuki hadn't seen in a while. "Of course you do. You would not be Natsuki if you didn't disagree with me at every turn."

Natsuki wasn't sure whether to laugh at that or frown. Instead she said, "We have a few hours to kill before landfall… do you need me to do anything?"

Brow furrowed and a distant look appeared within those eyes again. "I have an… odd request."

"What is it?" Natsuki asked, leaning closer.

Shizuru offered the younger an embarrassed smile. Her cheeks tinted pink and she asked, "Could you retrieve my hand mirror for me? The one lying on the desk, the one with the handle."

It took the captive a few moments to gather herself. Seeing the captain blush was… well… rare. _Really _rare. She wanted to enjoy it for as long as it lasted. It gave the Siren a very human characteristic.

Finally she lifted from beside Shizuru and headed toward the desk. She found the mirror lying on top of a pile of books. It was one of those elegant mirrors, heavy because it was made out of some metal, but crafted so well that the back of it and its handle was engraved with beautiful designs that made Natsuki wonder who had the patience to create such a thing.

Leave it to Shizuru to own the most beautiful mirror Natsuki had ever seen. She supposed beautiful people needed equally beautiful things to stare at themselves within.

She turned it this way and that, wondering if the handle really _was _made of gold and if some of the design was truly made of pearl. It sure was _heavy _enough. Who could even hold this thing up for long? It wasn't very large but it was big enough to see one's face in. It seemed to be the kind of thing a princess would own.

The desk itself also had a large mirror hanging on the wall above it and was often the one that Natsuki would find Shizuru blankly staring into; so mesmerized by her own reflection that she hardly ever heard Natsuki come in.

"You don't need this, Shizuru," Natsuki said as turned her gaze away from the mirror in her hand and over her shoulder towards the captain. "You look fine."

And then she received this… look that she couldn't decipher. Shizuru almost looked apologetic, but then she also appeared to pity Natsuki, as if she were stupid.

"Thank you," Shizuru said, "But I'd like to see it anyway."

Natsuki blinked. Shizuru was acting… odd. The younger girl had a sneaking suspicion that if she refused to bring the mirror over, Shizuru would grow angry. To avoid that, she brought it over, sitting beside Shizuru yet again and passing the mirror off to the other woman. "Here."

Shizuru brought the mirror to her face and stared, her eyelids lowering only slightly and her eyes already beginning to gain that lost look they often got before Natsuki would tear her attention away from the large mirror behind the desk.

For a while Natsuki was content to watch. She too enjoyed staring at Shizuru in the mirror. It was like there were two of them, and they both seemed confused at the others appearance, while simultaneously like they were looking for something and occasionally… occasionally they would look disappointed.

After a minute of silence dragged by, Natsuki said, "Are you _done?"_

Shizuru jumped a bit, startled. She turned an incredulous look at Natsuki. "Are you always so rude? If you do not wish to be here then leave. I have no use for you right now."

Natsuki's expression hardened and she held out her hand. "Give me the mirror."

"No."

"Shizuru—"

"You do not understand," Shizuru growled, once again holding the mirror up and staring directly into it, though this time she was glaring at her reflection. "You can see yourself when you look in a mirror, Natsuki, you can see _you. _I can't see me. I see… someone. But she isn't me. And I can't _find _me. I'm _never_ able to find _me. _I…" Using all her strength, Shizuru flung the mirror into the wall to her left. "I see you… I see you so clearly and…" her face was buried in her hands, "And I want to know if you can…" She lowered her hands and turned to face a stunned Natsuki, "Can you see me Natsuki? Sometimes… sometimes I think you can and I… it scares me and I do not know what to do. No one has seen me in so long."

Natsuki didn't say anything for a moment, just held Shizuru's gaze and fought the urge to smooth her hair back and cup her cheeks and tell her just how clearly she saw her. But she couldn't. She wasn't sure. Who _did _she see? Did she see _Shizuru _as Shizuru was meant to be seen?

Finally, the captive said, "You broke a mirror. That's, what, seven years bad luck?"

Shizuru blinked, stared, and then smiled. That smile turned into a grin and the two women both grinned at each other like fools before they started sniggering and then finally laughing so hard their lungs hurt.

Somehow, during the laughing fit, Shizuru had ended up completely turned around, with her head by the end of the bed and her feet where her pillows were. She was lying on her back, arms and legs sprawled out and eyes staring straight up at the ceiling with a pleased smile on her face.

Natsuki was in a similar position, though she was curled into a ball and lying on her side, facing Shizuru and watching the woman through mirth-filled eyes as they both tried to catch their breath. Neither could remember a time they had laughed so hard, nor could they even recall what had been so funny in the first place.

Shizuru turned her head and smiled fondly at the young woman lying next to her. She felt like a young child again, giggling and staying up late with Nao, walking the corridors of her palace and making wailing noises, feeling victorious when rumors of ghosts started spreading.

Natsuki returned the smile. _"Found you, Shizuru,"_ she said, her smile disappearing.

The atmosphere changed, but it wasn't an unpleasant one. The smile slid off Shizuru's face as well but the woman continued staring into those green depths.

_You can see me, can't you, my captive? Even when I cannot see myself, you can see me._

"Cardair…" The word slipped past Shizuru's defenses and escaped her lips.

"Cardair," Natsuki repeated. She nodded for Shizuru to continue.

"I lived… in a palace," Shizuru said slowly. "Nao was the daughter of my mother's head maid. Nao was my servant girl."

Natsuki listened, her expression unchanging and her soothing gaze unwavering.

"My father is the High King Hector, my mother is the High Queen Una, and my younger brother is Prince Jiro."

"Fujino," Natsuki said, remembering how she had read the last name on the letter she had found lying unfinished on Shizuru's desk a few weeks ago. "You are… a part of the royal family of Cardair. The Fujino family."

Shizuru gave a slow nod. "I… I am…" Shizuru squeezed her eyes shut and found a soothing feeling in the darkness, but no strength to continue.

That is, until she felt warm, gentle hands encircle her own. A sensation, a reassuring warmth moved up her arms and caused her to open her eyes once more, finding them drawn instantly to the pure green ones across from her.

Natsuki appeared calm and unshaken by hearing such news. She was utterly unreadable, which was quite odd for the girl who usually had her every emotion displayed clearly on her sleeve. Shizuru couldn't read Natsuki, didn't know how she felt or reacted to this news, but in a way that made her feel more comfortable to continue. No judgment here, no shock, no anger, no pity. Natsuki was just… listening. It was all she needed to do.

"I am a… _princess," _Shizuru finally said, the word 'princess' being said as if it were something dirty. Shizuru laughed and tugged her hands away from the warmth of Natsuki's, instead choosing to curl into a ball and avoid the eyes she had just moments ago found such comfort in. "I am no princess," she growled instead. "I am a murderer." There was silence before Shizuru's gaze turned into a glare. "You do not believe me, do you? This beast before you, this demon with such bloodlust… I am the farthest thing from royalty, from anything considered 'regal." Shizuru let out a laugh void of any humor.

Natsuki seemed to think for a minute, her brow furrowing slightly and her lower lip being lightly chewed on. Finally she said, "I believe you."

Shizuru, who had been staring blankly up at her ceiling, turned her head to the side and peered at the girl lying next to her. "You… you do?" She didn't mean to sound so surprised but she truly did not believe Natsuki would believe her so easily. Or really, she didn't know why _anyone _would believe her just like that. She was, after all, a bloodthirsty pirate, the exact _opposite _of the princess she used to be.

Natsuki sat up and shrugged. "It's the way you walk, like you own the Earth, the ocean. And the way you talk, as if you're some high and mighty demigod and everyone else your loyal worshippers." She tilted her head when Shizuru frowned at her. "And you're one of the most intelligent and charismatic women I have ever met in my life. If that's not the result of a royal upbringing I don't know what is." She then stretched her arms and leaned back on her elbows, watching the stunned Shizuru with a steady gaze. "You can lead people, inspire them, make them… make them hang on your every word and love you so much they would die for you at the drop of a hat. What about that is more pirate than princess?"

"That is…" Shizuru pouted a bit as she articulated her thoughts. "Not… well… a captain has to display a certain amount of leadership if she wants to be taken seriously…" she trailed off. The way she walks? The way she talks? My, Natsuki was rather… _observant, _wasn't she?

"Yeah but not every captain is blessed with such a natural ability like you. That's something only a noble would have… those born to lead others." She paused then and added, "Though I guess some proof wouldn't hurt. You have any family heirlooms?"

Shizuru chuckled, not insulted in the least. It would be surprising if Natsuki had accepted such a confession without any proof. "That dagger I gifted to you the other night? That was a gift for my fiancé… I too was going to marry a nobleman of Zipang."

Natsuki's eyes widened. "You were going to get married?"

Shizuru explained how, like Natsuki, she had been young and was sent overseas to marry a Zipang prince. Cardair and Zipang were trying to smooth relations, ease tension. Originally Shizuru had never had to worry about being married off to a prince but with the birth of her younger brother… she was no longer the only heir to the throne and, if a boy child was available, he was preferable over a future queen. Cardair was still old-fashioned in these ways.

"And your ship was attacked," Natsuki said, remembering bits and pieces from stories Chie and Midori had told her.

Shizuru nodded. "The Siren, her name was Anh… Anh Lu…"

"I've heard about her," the younger girl admitted. Her expression darkened as she remembered what she had been told, how Anh had all but brainwashed Shizuru, had in a way taken advantage of the young princess and corrupted her.

A sculpted brow arched at the expression on Kuga's face. "I _see. _My pirates have loose tongues, do they not?"

"Mmhmm."

Shizuru sighed and felt her soul feel content. All she had to do was stare into Natsuki's eyes and it was as if none of her awful past even happened. "You have beautiful eyes," Shizuru murmured, her eyelids lowering just enough to give her that smoky, sultry look that made Natsuki's throat seize up.

For fear of sounding like a toad, Natsuki didn't reply immediately. When she felt her heart rate return to normal and could no longer take the Siren's smug smirk she muttered a mere, "Thanks," and then asked, "So tell me about Anh."

The sound of pirates walking by the Captain's Quarters was the only sound to fill the silence. When the sound of heavy boots on wooden planks died off Shizuru's eyes narrowed at the young girl. "Why are you so curious?"

"I want to know why…" Natsuki swallowed and continued, "I want to know why you are the way you are. Sirens don't just _happen."_

"We are forged," Shizuru agreed. "Anh took me in, made me her protégé. She taught me all kinds of things. Not _everything _I know I would consider the results of a 'royal education' as you had called it. I learned to read maps from her, I learned all about running a ship, how boats worked, ways to interact with the crew, how to raise morale and how to split the money. I learned how to never show weakness, how to never show mercy, how to kill in cold blood."

"This Anh sounds positively charming," Natsuki deadpanned, smiling weakly when Shizuru laughed.

They shifted their positions on the bed, with Shizuru now leaning her back against the headboard and Natsuki sitting in the same position next to her. The bed smelled like the ocean. Like lavender. Like Shizuru.

_What is wrong with me? _Natsuki idly wondered, tracing Shizuru's profile with her eyes and thinking the woman was far too beautiful to be such a monster. Is that what she saw in the mirror? Some grotesque, hideous beast? Sirens were half-bird, with long talons, razor-sharp claws, and large wings that blocked out the sun.

But Shizuru looked like… like a princess. A princess with a deep dark _secret, _sure, but a princess nonetheless.

"I always thought you were too young to be the only Siren. The Siren stories have been around for years," Natsuki said.

Shizuru nodded sagely, closing her eyes briefly and remembering those firsts few years on board the _Kiyohime. _"You are correct. If I had been the original Siren I would have had to have been ten years old when I first started piracy."

Natsuki giggled at the thought of a ten-year-old Shizuru, huffing and puffing and shouting orders at her crew. Shizuru opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to peer into Natsuki's eyes. She then smiled, and Natsuki instantly stopped giggling, feeling instead an urge to lean forward and—

It was a heartbreaking smile. So tragic. So beautiful. Natsuki could feel her insides melting at the sight of it.

_What is going on?! Why is my body reacting so… weirdly?_

Shizuru didn't seem to notice any difference. Instead she continued, "Anh too was young when she first became the Siren. She was 19 and had already been the Siren for seven years already by the time we met. She was 26 by then."

"Who was her captain then?" Natsuki asked, intrigued.

"I do not know," Shizuru replied with an uncharacteristic shrug. "She never told me, but would instead act distant and cold if I pried." Shizuru peered across the cabin to where her vanity mirror was set up right above her desk. "I believe Anh had been a pirate for years though, before setting off on her own and building her reputation as the Siren."

Natsuki followed her gaze and frowned when she realized what Shizuru was looking at. "So," she said, successfully drawing Shizuru's gaze away from the mirror, "What happens next?"

"Nao and I were forced to work on board the ship for three years. It doesn't seem like a large amount of time in the grand scheme of things but when you're 17 and 15 those years drag by and each year feels like its own separate eternity." She paused, looked up towards the ceiling and added, "Though we got quite used to it. The daily ritual, the routine… it was all we knew for three straight years and eventually we ended up liking it, totally forgetting what life had been like back home." She brought her gaze back down and sighed, staring at her lap.

"You liked it?" Natsuki repeated, sounding dubious.

Shizuru met her gaze and smiled, yet again causing Natsuki to fear that her heart might stop beating. "It is hard to explain. It was all we knew after a while… it was all we had."

"You both were so young." Especially Nao. Nao had only been 15.

Shizuru nodded. "We grew up too fast. Nao especially. I will never forgive myself for that. I should have taken better care of her."

It was touching, Natsuki thought, just how much Shizuru and Nao had been through together. It explained why they were so close, why Nao, despite liking Natsuki, would clearly never betray her captain. They were childhood best friends and had gone through hell and back together. It's no wonder Nao could say and do so many things to Shizuru that no other pirate on board would even dare to attempt.

"That wasn't your fault," Natsuki gently reminded her, "It was Anh's."

"Still," Shizuru said, her brow furrowing slightly as if she were angry with herself, "Anh favored me. I'm sure, if I had asked, she would have let Nao go back home. But I was selfish, afraid. I did not want to be alone on that ship. I could not do it alone." Shizuru stopped when she felt Natsuki's fingers lace with her own. She looked at their locked hands with confusion etched in her features and then turned to stare at Natsuki, who gave her a warm smile and an encouraging nod.

"You can't say things like that, Shizuru. How could you have known? You didn't want to risk it. From what it sounds like, Anh could have easily killed Nao just to prove a point to you. You didn't ask because you didn't want to risk it backfiring and harming Nao." Natsuki gave her hand a squeeze. "And I haven't known Nao as long as you, but I'm willing to bet money Nao would've refused to leave you alone on that ship anyway."

Strange, how words from someone she hadn't known long already soothed her soul, made her forgive herself when for so many years the very thought of being forgiven seemed laughable.

"After three years, Nao and I had moved up the pirate hierarchy. We had been on the ship longer than many of the crewmembers as most of the old ones that had been onboard when we were first captured had long since been killed in raids. We had more experience than a lot of the newcomers too, and Anh enjoyed our company. She considered us friends, and we… we _were. _The three of us. Friends."

It sounded, honestly, like some sort of sick twisted relationship where you end up feeling close to the person that kidnapped you. But Natsuki didn't say that.

Shizuru laughed. "Nao was actually very popular amongst the crew. She would tell jokes, give everyone sass… and when she fully matured she was so beautiful and fearless. I was so jealous. I wanted the crew to like me too."

"But Anh didn't want the crew to like you in the same way they liked Nao. She wanted the crew to respect you the way they respected her," Natsuki said, tilting her head slightly when Shizuru gave a slow nod.

"Natsuki," the girl looked up, "Do you remember Kanzaki?"

Natsuki's blood froze in her veins. How could she forget him? He had promised to take Natsuki home if she promised to lead him to Shizuru, if she promised to… to kill…

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, her tone filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I—uh—yeah," she stammered, quickly trying to reassure Shizuru of this with a sheepish grin. "Sorry I just… remembered you _selling _me to him."

Rouge eyes widened a fraction before quickly returning to normal, mask in place. "I regret that such a thing had to happen."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and took her hand away from Shizuru's so that she could fold her arms over her chest. She harrumphed and averted her gaze from Shizuru's. "Yeah, whatever."

The corner of Shizuru's lips twitched only slightly, and then so did her fingers, the ones that had been interwoven with Natsuki's own just moments ago. Her hand suddenly felt cold then, empty.

"He killed Anh," Shizuru whispered, looking away before Natsuki could see her shiver.

"What?" Natsuki felt as though she already knew that, but had ignored it because she didn't quite understand Shizuru's history, or who Anh even was.

"He used to be a well-known pirate, Kanzaki the Kraken."

Natsuki tried to muffle her laugh but couldn't, and burst into giggles. When Shizuru set her narrowed eyes on the captive, Natsuki merely shrugged and said, "You gotta admit, that is kind of a funny nickname."

The pirate queen didn't look very amused, but there _was _something swirling in those dark depths, and Natsuki wasn't too sure she wanted to find out what exactly it was. "So uh," she started, "You were saying?"

The Siren turned away again, feeling even more tired than before. "I was 20, Nao was 18, and Anh was 28 when we decided to team up with him. He was just 22 at the time, but Anh saw he had talent, as he had already made quite the name for himself. Everyone in the Black Islands had heard of him. They even started calling him the King of Pirates, which Anh didn't like at all."

"Because she was the Queen of Pirates? Like you are now."

Shizuru nodded. "There was a large galleon protected by an even larger Zipang warship. Anh and Reito both wanted it, and so they agreed to help each other out. At the time Anh had two other ships in her fleet, and Reito too had two smaller ships under his command."

"Why don't you?"

"I keep things simple. Smaller crew, medium-sized ship, easier targets, means higher chance of survival and more money to be spread between fewer parties."

"Smart."

Shizuru smirked. "Tomoe says I am not as _ambitious_."

"Tomoe is a twat."

Shizuru giggled into her hand and then continued. "It turns out Kanzaki had betrayed Anh." She paused then, her brow furrowing as if she were working something out in her head. Natsuki could practically see the cogs turning. "Well… I never was _sure," _Shizuru said instead, "if Kanzaki betrayed us. It certainly seemed like it. His other two ships remained unscathed while Anh lost two of hers, not to mention he cowered and hid while Anh's crew did most of the fighting. Anh… was found dead that day. I am _certain _Kanzaki did it. I was even more certain when I learned he had signed up with the royal family of Zipang as a privateer."

"A privateer. _Legal_ pirates authorized by the government. In his case, a privateer working under the authority of Queen Masashi."

Shizuru smirked. Natsuki was learning. "Correct."

Natsuki beamed. "Pirates are still just pirates."

"True but the true pirating community looks down on privateers. After all, if they wanted backup they could have an entire nations navy on their side. The trade off is that they can't attack any ships belonging to the country that they serve. Kanzaki couldn't attack Zipang merchant vessels after that, which is a poor tradeoff considering Zipang ships have the most loot."

Natsuki nodded in understanding. "Like the ship we're going after now, the one in Romulus."

"Yes." Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's quick understanding and then continued. "I became the Siren at age 20. Anh _crowned _me per se by giving me this," she tugged at the purple ribbon that was always tied around her wrist, "but the crew had a vote afterwards anyway and I won that as well. Reito had retreated by then."

"You were young."

"Sirens are supposed to be young," Shizuru countered.

_And beautiful? _Natsuki wondered. _Was Anh as beautiful as you? Or did she pick you because she knew your beauty would overcome hers?_

The other girl nodded at the ribbon. "What is it?" She remembered noticing it before, and being so curious that she had almost reached out and touched it before Shizuru had caught her hand.

"It's just a lace ribbon," Shizuru said, giving it another pluck. "I never take it off. It… it means a lot to me. It was the last thing Anh gave me before she died, before she apologized, and before she changed my name from Shizuru Fujino to Shizuru Viola."

"What's so special about it, aside from that?" Natsuki pried. What was so special about purple ribbon? There had to be _something _else about it.

Shizuru met her gaze. "There are words written on the inside in gold lettering."

"What do the words say?"

"I can't tell you," Shizuru said with an apologetic smile. "I myself wasn't even allowed to know until Anh passed it to me as she lay dying. Only Sirens may see it. We all share a common fate, a common bond, and the words… they express that."

Natsuki fought to keep the pout from her face. Curiosity killed the cat, she thought. "Hard to believe that was all four years ago."

Shizuru nodded, returning her gaze to the mirror across the room again. "Yes… much has changed since then."

"So does the crew know you're a princess?"

"I'm no longer a princess," Shizuru pointed out. "And no they do not. I fear they would treat me differently… one of our main targets are wealthy families."

"If you and Nao grew up in the same place, why do you have such a thick accent? Nao doesn't have one."

"I grew up in a palace inside one of the most beautiful cities in the world. We all have this accent. Nao's mother lived outside the city walls, and so her accent is less noticeable. Only those from my city speak like this."

Natsuki pondered this for a moment. "Do you ever… wish you could go back home?"

Shizuru seemed to freeze and she averted her gaze from Natsuki's searching one. "I…"

"Don't lie," Natsuki added softly, knowing Shizuru was about to.

Shizuru shot her a glare. "I have no desire to return."

_Crap, that backfired. _"Why not?" Natsuki asked. "You wouldn't have to attack ships for money, you'd already be rich. And you could see your family again… Shizuru they think you're _dead. _The whole world thinks you're dead!_"_

"Exactly. And that is where I shall remain."

"Dead?"

"Dead."

Natsuki shifted, sitting up from her previous position and turning so was in front of Shizuru, facing the woman and able to look her straight in the eyes. "Why do you want you… the _real _you, to stay dead?" Shizuru turned her head away, but Natsuki reached forward, cupping the Siren's cheeks and forcing her to face her. "Tell me, Shizuru. You have the option to return home years ago and didn't. What's keeping you here in pirate limbo?"

Shizuru shook her head. "You do not understand. You cannot possibly understand."

"Of course not," Natsuki agreed. "Because you won't explain it to me!"

A knock on the cabin door served as a distraction. "Come in," Shizuru called, her pirate queen voice in full effect.

In stepped Tomoe. She glanced only briefly at Natsuki, held back a scowl that threatened to form on her face when she realized the two were sitting awfully close to each other on Shizuru's bed, and then relayed her message, "We have docked. There is already a welcoming party of villagers awaiting you."

Shizuru frowned. "They _do _know I'm not _truly _their queen, correct?"

Tomoe shrugged. "They seem really excited to see you. Will you be staying at an inn or will you be staying on the _Kiyohime?"_

"She's staying at an inn," Natsuki said before Shizuru could answer. She ignored the captain looking at her from the corner of her eye. "She'll need the room and it'll be easier to get into town from there." She finally looked over her shoulder at Shizuru. "You know I'm right."

"Yes, but my crew will be sleeping here," Shizuru countered, "So I should stay where they are."

"They'll understand," Natsuki huffed as she stood up, turning around and bending down to help Shizuru up.

Shizuru accepted the help, but only because she didn't have much of a choice. "Tomoe," she addressed her quartermaster, who instantly straightened. "Have the inn rented out. I want Chie, Midori, and Mai in one room, Nao and you in your own rooms, and Natsuki in her own room… preferably the one next to mine."

"What about Haruka?" Natsuki asked. The gunner was usually involved in that list of crew members, the closest and most loyal Shizuru had.

"She will watch my ship for me. Most of the crew fear Haruka. She can keep order while I am out."

Tomoe nodded hastily, before smirking and asking, "Why don't we get rid of my room and I can share yours?"

Shizuru shook her head, an apologetic smile on her face. "Not tonight, dearest Tomoe. I would prefer the company of Aoi."

Both Natsuki and Tomoe stared at the captain with wide eyes.

"What?" Natsuki asked. "Why are you so obsessed with forcing Aoi into hanging out with you?"

"She has learned to enjoy it. I cannot say she would still consider it a _forced _thing as she seems eager to share my company," came Shizuru's nonchalant reply. "Now gather your things and let us go."

* * *

It soon became apparent that Tomoe was not exaggerating. The docks on this particular Black Island—Shizuru never bothered learning its name—were large enough to dock the _Kiyohime, _and when Shizuru and her handpicked crew walked down the ramp they found, just as Tomoe had said, a welcoming party.

Villagers, pirates… a whole crowd had formed where the ramp led from the main deck of Shizuru's ship to the docks below. They waited impatiently, shifting from foot to foot and knocking each other over for looks at Shizuru, for looks of the Siren.

"Siren!" Someone yelled.

"The Queen!" yelled another.

Shizuru would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised by this reaction. It wasn't like pirates to openly admire or worship other pirates. They were competition, simple as that. Then again, this crowd looked like it was mostly nation-less Black islanders, simple villagers who knew there was money to be made on such an island, who had heard of her exploits and knew she came with coin to spend.

Who _was _running this island anyway? Surely it was another pirate… perhaps a retired one who claimed this island as their own and set up a small port. That happened often and was frequently the reason Black Island became populated by pirates and runaways escaping the prisons of their home countries. Shizuru made a mental note to find out later. Whoever the pirate was that ran this island, they would surely know that the Siren had arrived and, if they were smart, would feel threatened by her presence. Shizuru had to let it be known she meant no harm and was only temporarily _visiting. _

Shizuru glanced to her side and saw Natsuki. The girl's emeralds had widened and she looked towards the crowd with obvious unease. She stuck close to Shizuru's side, maybe too close, and kept her right hand firmly planted on the handle of the dagger sheathed at her side.

Shizuru idly wondered if the caution was because Natsuki was afraid for herself or if she were afraid for Shizuru. _But why would she be protecting me? _Shizuru wondered, almost laughing at how ridiculous that sounded. If anything, that dagger should be pointed in her direction, Natsuki holding the blade to Shizuru's neck and threatening her life.

The murder of Aoi's uncle quickly came to mind. Natsuki had shot first and thought later. Surely she regretted that decision, killing an innocent man so that a bloodthirsty murderer should live.

_Natsuki, what have I done? _

Then again, she had also made Natsuki kill Reito, and she had done it, or so the girl claimed.

The walk to the inn was short but felt longer due to Shizuru's failing health. She needed to rest often, but played it off as stopping to enjoy the scenery, or pausing briefly to flirt with one of the villagers that trailed behind her like a hungry dog. She knew Natsuki and Tomoe saw right through her act, because Tomoe would scowl at the girls Shizuru was flirting with, as if to say '_She's not really interested in the likes of YOU'. _Whereas Natsuki would glance often in her direction, gently pressing her arm against Shizuru's side in a silent gesture of '_You can grab onto me if you need to'._

Shizuru felt a tug on her left arm. It was Aoi. The girl clutched to Shizuru's arm as her wide blue eyes darting from face to face. The faces of the villagers of the Black Island were covered with dirt, and Aoi's face was clean, her skin creamy and white. Surely she felt out of place?

Shizuru lifted her arm and wrapped it around Aoi's shoulders, offering the frightened girl a soothing smile and leading her into the inn, her small group of pirates following after her. It was late, and so the crowd of villagers eventually dispersed and went back to their own homes. It's not like they could follow the queen into her quarters.

Shizuru, Natsuki, Aoi, Tomoe, Nao, Chie, Midori, and Irina all stopped inside what was the tavern area of the inn. The first floor was roomy, with a burning fire set up in a fireplace, wooden benches and tables, and a bar. Behind the bar was a woman, short and old with gray hair, a wrinkled face, and a crooked back.

The inn itself was… _quaint. _It was wooden and appeared to have three floors, rather tall for a building on such a small island. Shizuru idly wondered if the inn had a lot of customers.

"I am—" Shizuru began to announce, before the old woman interjected.

"I know who you are, Siren of the Sea."

"You would be wise not to interrupt your queen again," Tomoe snarled, leaning over the wooden bar and glaring straight into the woman's watery eyes.

Natsuki was about to step forward and grab Tomoe back, but Shizuru did it sooner.

"Come, Tomoe," Shizuru purred, gently pulling Tomoe from the bar. "Let's not be hostile to our host."

The old woman didn't seem perturbed. Natsuki would've thought she was blind had she not set her eyes so suddenly and so fiercely on Natsuki that the young girl took a step back in surprise. For an old woman, she had some scary eyes.

Midori stepped forward. "So we need four rooms." She wiggled her finger around in a circle. "So make that happen, please." She flashed the old woman a bright smile.

The old woman offered a small, almost mischievous smile. It was hard not to like Midori. "All the rooms are unavailable," she said, her voice raspy.

Natsuki found herself exchanging looks of discreet disbelief with Shizuru.

"How is that possible?" Nao argued. The redhead then shot Tomoe a glare. "I thought you were supposed to take care of this?"

Tomoe glared back. "It slipped my mind, I was too busy making sure the ship could run smoothly without us for a night."

The two women looked as if they would kill each other.

Shizuru, calm as ever, cleared her throat and asked, "May I know why your inn is suddenly full? It was reported to me that you had four vacancies on the third floor, or else I would not have even bothered making this trek."

Natsuki eyed Shizuru warily. Shizuru had been on her feet too long already. How much of her leaning on the bar was her trying to look intimidating and how much of it was the fact that she needed to lean on something for support?

The old woman's lips pursed into a thin line. "This is my inn. I can turn away those I deem unfit or consider being potential problems. I don't need the _pirate queen_ staying at my inn."

Ah, _now _Shizuru understood.

A wickedly beautiful smile formed on the Siren's red lips. "Is that so…" she murmured, her eyelids lowering slightly and her body straightening, no longer leaning on the bar for support. She calmly unsheathed her cutlass and, in one fluid motion, had the sharp tip at the throat of the old woman.

"You will give my crew shelter or I will give _my blade_ shelter… in your _neck_," she explained. It was strange, hearing such words said from such a lovely mouth, said with such a kind and gentle tone.

The old woman's eyes widened and her hands trembled on the bar in front of her. She didn't dare move. "I will not," she managed to say, much to the pirates' surprise. The old woman held her chin high and peered at Shizuru with a challenge.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled. _"She is an old woman."_ She didn't dare pull Shizuru's arm down at that moment. She knew the woman was more Siren than Shizuru right now. A wrong move would end in bloodshed. Whose blood, Natsuki didn't want to know.

"Yes and my old friend Death has requested that I extend to her an early invitation to join him down below," Shizuru replied easily, not taking her piercing eyes off of the old woman's. When she realized the old woman wasn't going to budge, she glanced at Nao and said, "Bring me your torch, Nao."

The redhead did as she was told, handing the torch to Shizuru and stepping back again to watch.

Shizuru, now holding a torch in her left hand and her sword in her right, looked as though she were ready to burn and pillage the whole town. The old woman watched the torch, the flames reflecting in her watery eyes.

"It seems there is no use to an inn that cannot provide shelter," Shizuru said. "I suggest you leave now, lest you want to burn down with your inn," she told the old woman.

"No!" The old woman said, now moving away from the tip of the blade and raising her trembling hands. "Please… the inn is all I have…"

"The inn is also flammable," Shizuru reminded her. "'Tis made of wood, correct?"

"Shizuru," Natsuki growled, grabbing the sleeve of Shizuru's shirt. "Stop it. You can't light the inn on fire."

Shizuru's wine red gaze slid to the side and met with Natsuki's emeralds. "But I can, Natsuki. I have a torch." She waved it around, as if to make her point. She arched a slender brow. "See?"

The innkeeper's wrinkled hands dipped into a drawer and pulled out four tiny keys. She held out her trembling hand to Shizuru. "Four rooms. Top floor." She let out a shaky sigh. "I will not handle murder or debauchery of any kind in my rooms."

Shizuru handed the torch back to Nao, and gestured to Tomoe to take the keys. She then offered the old woman a smirk and a wink. "_No promises._"

The old woman huffed in response and started rubbing an empty mug with a dirty rag, clearly too afraid to make eye contact with Shizuru again lest the wrathful pirate queen have a change of mood.

Natsuki sighed, moved forward, and gently grabbed Shizuru's arm. The woman shook her off, shot her a glare, and stalked towards the stairs, leaving her crew to scramble behind her like mindless fools.

Natsuki glared after the Siren and watched as the rest of the crew disappeared up the stairs after her. She sighed, ran a hand through her hair, and glanced at the old woman, who was now watching her curiously with those creepy eyes.

"How could you lie with a creature like that?" The innkeeper asked Natsuki, making a face of disgust. "She is a darkness that will suffocate your light, girl."

Natsuki shook her head. "It is the light that makes the dark go away."

"It is the light that foolishly believes the dark is ever fully gone. It is the light that creates even darker shadows," the old woman countered, before turning back to her menial task of cleaning a mug that Natsuki knew would never be clean.

But then, light could not exist without dark and vice-versa.

The girl paused, looked towards the stairs, looked back at the old woman, added, "And I'm not _lying _with her," before striding towards the stairs and disappearing as she reached the other floor.

The old woman snickered and began to sing an old sea song, _"And yet the sky yearns to merge with the sea, the light to blend with the dark…"_

* * *

"You _do _need to see a doctor," Aoi agreed, her voice filled with concern and her features etched with worry as she watched her captain writhe on the queen-sized bed.

It was just her and the captain. Chie, Midori, and Nao had disappeared in one room, Tomoe in another, and Irina was standing guard outside. Aoi had no idea where Natsuki had gone and she didn't much care. That girl had killed her uncle in cold blood and Aoi would never forget it.

Shizuru's face was pallid and a bead of sweat rolled down the curve of her forehead. She moved her body as if she were in pain, but then wouldn't move for so long Aoi would panic and think her dead.

"Should I get someone?" Aoi asked, more to herself than to Shizuru. Her voice sounded squeakier than she would have liked. She knelt beside Shizuru on the bed and rested her hand over Shizuru's forehead. It was burning hot. "Shizuru…"

"Natsuki," Shizuru whispered, her eyes opening but unseeing. She stared blankly up at the ceiling, her eyes barely open, her lips slightly parted. "_Natsuki,"_ she said again, almost pleadingly.

Aoi's eyes widened. "You want me to get Natsuki?"

_"Release me,"_ Shizuru said quietly, her eyes closing again. _"Release…"_ she trailed off into silence.

"Viola?" Aoi gave the Siren a shake. "Viola!"

The door opened, and in stepped Irina and Natsuki.

Aoi instantly went quiet. Seeing Natsuki always left her wordless. She couldn't stand the sight of her, and it made it worse that she was beautiful. It wasn't that Aoi was jealous or intimidated by such beauty but it was that a creature so awful and heartless could take on such a lovely form. She wasn't like Shizuru, who Aoi found was a striking beauty, with enticing features and an all-encompassing aura of sex. It fit her. It was dangerous and dark and mysterious. Natsuki's beauty was of a gentler form, but no less divine or stunning. She felt, however, that it was unfair. Why should Natsuki be so beautiful when she was so ugly on the inside?

"Get out," Natsuki demanded as she stepped into the room. She looked menacing, Aoi thought. Scary. As fierce and as brazen as the first day they met.

Aoi's eyes narrowed at Natsuki. "No, _you _get out." She had no idea how she had managed to say that without faltering.

This seemed to stun the pirate, who blinked once, twice, then looked to her side and gave Irina a puzzled look. The guard shrugged in response, causing Natsuki to set her green eyes upon Aoi's blue once again.

"I will not ask you again." The woman placed a threatening hand on the pommel of the sword hanging at her hip.

"I'm not leaving unless Shizuru wants me to leave," Aoi said, folding her arms across her chest. "And if I remember correctly, she didn't want _you _in here."

This too got a reaction out of the sable-haired pirate. Natsuki again looked dumbfounded, before her expression changed yet again. This time her eyes narrowed, her green eyes flashed with a warning, and her jaw tightened. Aoi glanced down and saw a fist form, and then noticed Natsuki's hand tightening on the hilt of her sword.

"What, are you going to kill me then? Just like you killed my uncle?" Aoi spat, being filled with a sense of victory and satisfaction when she saw Natsuki's shrink back a little at her words. It was strange, actually. She didn't expect a blood thirsty murderer to express remorse, regret, but those words had struck Natsuki a hard blow and she looked positively child-like.

But only for a few moments.

Irina stood silent beside Natsuki, occasionally searching Natsuki's face for any sign or signal to clue her into what to do next. Aoi wondered when Natsuki had outranked Shizuru's own guard. Had she always had power over other members of the crew? Aoi thought she had started off as a prisoner not too long ago…

Those striking emeralds were pulled away from Aoi's blue so quickly it was almost startling, as if something were being torn away from her. Such mesmerizing eyes! Aoi hated to admit it.

What were they looking at? No, _gazing_.

Aoi followed Natsuki's gaze and saw Shizuru lying at the other end, her eyes now open and settled firmly on Natsuki's own. Aoi looked between the two, watched them as they watched each other, felt a stirring in her chest at the intensity that flowed between them. It was almost as if the moon and tide were in the same room, in mortal form. Tug and pull. Aoi's head began to spin.

What a dizzying experience! Aoi almost toppled over. Surely she would have scraped her knees or bumped her head had Chie not caught her mid-fall. When had Chie even walked in? Aoi was usually so aware of that woman's presence…

"Gotcha," Chie murmured as she helped Aoi up. She dusted Aoi's shoulders and then rested her hands on them, offering the brunette a shy smile. "Wanna come with me?"

Those inviting eyes, that warm smile, that overwhelming charm Aoi had grown used to all those nights in the dark brig, all alone until Chie had come down to speak with her.

Aoi nodded absentmindedly, and Chie ushered her out of the room without a second thought. Irina stepped out after them and, with a curt nod to Natsuki, closed the door behind her. It was now the wounded captain and the rising captive.

* * *

_ Okay that was weird, _Natsuki thought. _Aoi throws a fit when I tell her to leave but goes all docile when Chie tells her to do the same thing? _How was Chie so goddamn suave? _Or maybe it's because Chie isn't the one that killed her uncle. _It was a depressing thought. _Depressing, but true._

Natsuki stalked to Shizuru's bedside and knelt to the floor, her hands grasping Shizuru's tightly. "Shizuru," she said, smiling when the captain turned her head to meet her eyes.

"Natsuki," Shizuru greeted. "I am quite tired."

"I know," Natsuki said, struggling a bit to get Shizuru under the covers but eventually being successful.

Satisfied that Shizuru was now comfortable under her sheets, Natsuki sat on the edge of the bed and watched Shizuru's peaceful face. Was she sleeping?

"I'm not sleeping," Shizuru answered, as if she could read minds. Her eye opened a tiny bit, revealing a slit of ruby red. "It is a good thing you did not let me burn this place down," she uttered, sounding worn out. "These beds _are _to my liking."

Kuga rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad," she said softly, hesitating before gingerly pressing her hand to Shizuru's forehead. Natsuki's face contorted into one of worry. "It's also a good thing we stopped off on this island. You have another fever. It's been a while since you've gotten one…"

Shizuru reached her hand up, wrapped it around Natsuki's, held it briefly, and then shoved the other girl's hand away. She was glad to have her eyes closed as she didn't want to see whatever expression would, for however quickly, flicker across Natsuki's face.

"Leave me, Natsuki," The Siren commanded.

Natsuki scowled. "I won't. You can die in the middle of the night."

"So you want to be here to be the first to witness such a thing?"

"I want to make sure you _don't," _Natsuki growled. "And I… I don't know _why. _Maybe because I need you to get me home. Yeah, that's why. You can't die or I don't go home."

Shizuru let out a sound. Almost an 'ah-hah,' but weaker. "That is… what I thought," she uttered. "Well then I will try my best not to die in the middle of the night."

"You're the Princess of Cardair," Natsuki said, lowering her voice so no one would overhear if they were by the door. "You can't die on some random Black Island."

"You are… not going to let this go, are you?"

"Let it go?"

"Forget that I am a Princess? _Was _a princess? I am the pirate _queen _now. I am no princess. The sea is my home, not Cardair."

"Go back," Natsuki urged her, her gaze too intense for Shizuru and forcing the woman to look away for fear she'd immediately give in to Natsuki's demands. "Go back," Natsuki said again. "You'll find yourself, find what you're looking for. It's your destiny, Shizuru."

"And what do _you _know of destiny? Your destiny is to marry the Prince of Zipang and become one of the most powerful women in the world. Are you rushing off to marry him? I do not think so."

The girl gritted her teeth and averted her gaze. "That's different."

"How so?"

"That's not my destiny."

"Then what is your destiny?"

"You tell me," Natsuki said, leaning forward, eyelids lowering slightly. "You're the one keeping the tarot card in your front pocket." She whispered this last part, making it that more effective.

Shizuru's eyes widened and her hand instantly lifted to rest over the pocket over her heart. "How do you know about that?"

"Well when all you do is pull it out and stare at it…" Natsuki muttered. "Someone is bound to notice." Her eyes flickered to Shizuru's pocket, where she knew the card was hiding. "Which one is it?"

Shizuru's eyes narrowed. "What do you know of cards?"

"That they're trickery, mostly," the captive replied, shrugging.

Kuga leaned back, and as she did this Shizuru caught the pleasant scent of wind and sky. She took a moment to inhale deeply and then murmured, "I see…"

"Don't tell me you believe tarot cards actually tell the future," Natsuki said, a slight, amused smile on her pink lips. She eyed Shizuru as if she were a young, foolish child.

Shizuru's eyes narrowed and she used the rest of her strength to roll onto her side, turning her back on the other young woman. "I would be more inclined to agree with you if you did not possess the ability to tell the future yourself."

Natsuki blinked and stared after the captain. "What do you mean?" Last she checked she couldn't tell the future.

"You can read the weather," Shizuru replied easily, forcing her eyes to close shut as a tremor moved its way through her body. She fought to keep herself from visibly trembling but knew she had failed when Natsuki's warm hand gently rested on her side. "Is that not a form of fortune-telling?" A pirate's fortune often relied on the weather.

"Are you cold?" Natsuki asked, her tone soft and caressing. "I can ask the innkeeper for more blankets—"

"I am quite alright," Shizuru cut her off. "Where is Aoi?"

Natsuki sat back and frowned, removing her hand from Shizuru's side and swallowing hard. "With Chie and the others," she said, her tone and face neutral, emotionless.

It was strange thinking of Natsuki as 'emotionless' as the girl was usually very bad at keeping her emotions hidden. She was no mask wearer that was for sure. Shizuru doubted a mask would even be able to stay attached to the girls face.

"Bring her to me," Shizuru demanded. "And get out of my room."

Natsuki hated this feeling, like Shizuru was slowly but surely sticking a sword into her, the tip of the blade piercing her skin and entering her body. It was her words, her coldness, her attitude. _I hate this woman, _Natsuki growled in her head. _"Fine," _Natsuki snapped, abruptly standing up. "If you die tonight, I hope she at least keeps you warm in your final hours."

Shizuru huffed and seemed to curl into more of a cocoon. "If I could only be so lucky to die in the arms of such a lovely creature."

A pain in her palms is the only thing that made Natsuki realize that her fingers had curled into tight fists, causing her own nails to dig into her skin. She instantly opened her fists, spun on her heel, and stalked towards the exit. She couldn't wait to get out of there, out of that horrible woman's presence. Didn't she know what she did to people? The power she had over the? How could she be so cruel?

_What is she doing that is so cruel? _A voice asked Natsuki. _She is lying, weak, hurt, in bed. She is dying. She is like this because of you._ This voice was whispered from her heart and tried to reach Natsuki's mind. _Why does she make you so angry? You are stronger than her now. You could kill her, blame is on her illness, and no one would know._

What _was _Shizuru doing that Natsuki found so offensive? Was it that she kept asking for Aoi? Was it that she preferred Aoi's company over—

_No don't be… don't be ridiculous, _Natsuki's mind raged.

"Natsuki."

Natsuki froze, her hand on the handle. She looked over her shoulder at the lump under the covers. "What is it?"

"I will not die tonight."

"How do you know?"

"Because you saved me." It would be a waste if she made it all that way just to die.

Natsuki stared, her hand still unmoving on the door handle. "Because I had to."

"You never told me how you—"

And before she could ask that _infuriating _question again, Natsuki left. She could not help but feel a bit sad though. Shizuru often asked her how she administered the antidote with a wicked lovely smile on her lips, a glimmer in her wine-red eyes, a playful aura. When she asked it now she sounded exhausted, dead. Natsuki couldn't take it.

* * *

That night Natsuki lay in her room. It wasn't as big as Shizuru's but it didn't need to be, it was just her. Luckily she didn't have to share a room with anyone. She supposed she had Shizuru to thank for that.

_How is she? _Natsuki wondered. Natsuki _worried. _It bothered her greatly that she wanted nothing more than to go over and check on Shizuru's health. Shizuru didn't often have feverish moments like that anymore, but when she _did _get them they were bad. They were frightening.

But Aoi was in there now. With Shizuru. Natsuki didn't know much about Aoi, but she hoped the young girl could handle a fever at the very least. Natsuki shifted and turned, not finding a comfortable position.

Every time she closed her eyes she saw those lips. Those eyes. That smile.

_Stop! _Natsuki let out a frustrated growl. What the hell?

She stared up at the ceiling. Counted the old, wooden rafters, and then closed her eyes again.

This time she saw Shizuru on Aoi. The captain had that smile on her face, the one that made Natsuki forget what she was saying, often rendering her silent. Shizuru leans down, capturing Aoi's lips. The younger girl wraps her arms around Shizuru's neck, pulls her closer, moans. Shizuru's hands wander. One is cupping Aoi's soft cheek, the other is trailing across her breasts, down her side, sliding over her hip, resting on her thigh, moving closer and closer until finally—

Natsuki shot up in bed. It took her a few seconds to realize she had fallen asleep. She furiously wiped at her eyes, not understanding why there were tears there. Not sad tears, angry tears. What was she so angry about? What had her dream been about?

She couldn't even remember now.

* * *

The next day Shizuru was in better shape. She seemingly bonded with Aoi or _something, _because Aoi couldn't stop smiling with her and they would share secret smiles and knowing looks.

Frankly, it made Natsuki sick. She wasn't entirely sure why. It certainly wasn't _jealousy _or anything juvenile like that. Perhaps it was the age difference that disturbed her? Or maybe it was the fact that Aoi was so _obviously_ manipulated by the horrible woman that had captured her and made her a prisoner on a big stupid ship in the middle of the big stupid ocean.

_Wait… _Natsuki thought, a frown forming on her lips as her eyes flickered back and forth between the two. _Why do I feel like a huge hypocrite right now?_

The crew—namely Irina, Nao, Chie, Midori, and Tomoe—were all sitting and eating at a wooden table in the inn's tavern. Shizuru and Aoi were eating too, but at the opposite end of the table, like a king and queen.

Before Natsuki could look away, Shizuru's crimson eyes had slid to the side, meeting her green so fiercely and suddenly that Natsuki's hand, which had just been about to shovel food into her mouth, instantly dropped back to the table and landed with an embarrassingly loud thud.

Nao and Midori stopped their conversation to glance at Natsuki.

"What the hell, Kuga?" Nao barked, before following Natsuki's locked stare to the other end of the table, where she was not surprised to find Shizuru's unsettling red. The vixen rolled her eyes. _"Figures." _

Midori snickered and, leaning her chin on her first, glanced sideways at the spectacled navigator. Chie too appeared struck by something. Midori didn't have to look to know she was staring at Aoi. The helmswoman let out a sigh, patted Chie on the back, and playfully whispered, "Might wanna pick your jaw up off the floor, doll."

Chie shot the woman a glare and then opted for staring sadly at her food instead.

Midori sighed at the sad navigator. Chie was usually so cheerful and fun. Ever since Aoi showed up on the ship Chie hasn't been the same. Midori missed her friend, and absolutely _hated _sexual attraction. It was beginning to get on her very last nerve. It made her friends completely not-fun.

Shizuru speaking pulled Midori from her thoughts.

"You should smile more, Miss Kuga," Shizuru said, her soft voice floating over from the other end of the table. "Your frown isn't befitting of you."

Midori inwardly cringed and turned to see a stunned Natsuki. Irina frowned and averted her gaze, Chie was too busy sulking to have even heard Shizuru, and Nao looked conflicted. Surprisingly, Midori felt fury erupt within her. What was Shizuru's problem anyway? One second she's trying as hard as she could, using all of her Siren mojo to get in Natsuki's pants, the next she's telling her she's unattractive when she's grumpy?

Midori couldn't help but exclaim, "I respectfully disagree, my highly esteemed captain." Midori turned to Natsuki in order to avoid seeing the sure fury she would certainly see, not on Shizuru's face, but boiling behind her eyes. "I think Natsuki looks gorgeous." Midori winked at Natsuki and snaked an arm around the girl's waist, drawing her close and causing the surprised young woman to blush.

A peek in Shizuru's direction told Midori she had been successful. The pirate queen was no longer sitting close to Aoi but now had turned her body so that she was facing the opposite end of the table, namely where Natsuki and Midori were sitting. She had also placed her hands on top of the table, folded neatly in a way that to most would mean nothing but to Midori, who had known Shizuru for a very long time, meant she was trying to keep her emotions from manifesting themselves physically.

"I see…" Shizuru purred, her dark eyes flashing dangerously as they settled on Midori.

The helmswoman felt her blood freeze in her veins, could almost see the murder Shizuru was committing in her mind.

"Geez, Midori," Natsuki cutely mumbled, pushing Midori away and breaking the awkward eye contact, "Let me eat my breakfast." She turned to her food and began eating again; completely oblivious to the death glare Shizuru was giving Midori.

Midori simply offered the captain the goofiest smile she could muster before returning to her own breakfast. _What is Shizuru up to? _She idly wondered.

After they had eaten, they all gathered just outside the inn and formed a semi-circle in front of Shizuru, awaiting orders.

"Irina, go fetch us all horses to ride into town with. You will stand guard here while we gather supplies."

Irina nodded and headed towards the nearby stables.

Shizuru's eyes flickered from face to face, lingering longer on Natsuki's, before landing on Aoi. "Aoi, you will go with Chie and Midori to the leader of this Black Island and request we stay one more night."

Chie's eyes lit up and she couldn't help but beam in Aoi's direction. The younger girl suddenly appeared very shy, but looked just as happy as the navigator. Midori glanced over at the two of them and rolled her eyes before taking a swig of rum.

Shizuru then turned to address Nao. "You are in charge of supplies. Anything the ship needs—"

"Yeah yeah," Nao interrupted. "I'm the boatswain, remember? I know what the ship needs."

An amused smile appeared on Shizuru's face and she gently threw the redhead a satchel, which the girl caught out of the air. She smirked when she heard the jingle of gold doubloons inside.

"I will handle medical supplies and food," Shizuru said, before turning to Tomoe and Natsuki. "And you two will come with me."

Tomoe nodded.

Natsuki folded her arms over her chest and frowned. "No way. I'm going with Nao."

Shizuru's eyes narrowed. "Nao does not need your help."

Natsuki's arms unfolded and her eyes widened a fraction. She then gave Shizuru a suspicious look. "And _you _do?"

"Are you coming or not?" Shizuru growled, signaling to Tomoe to follow her. She turned and began walking towards the white stallion Irina had lined up for her. "There is no need to be so _difficult _all the time…" She grumbled, mostly to herself.

Tomoe scrambled after the captain, offering to help Shizuru onto the horse when Shizuru looked too afraid to attempt. It was, after all, rather difficult to do when you were ill.

Natsuki stubbornly looked on, frowning slightly when she saw Shizuru refuse Tomoe's help. _Just accept her help, Shizuru, _Natsuki angrily thought, her frown deepening further when Shizuru looked as though she might actually try to get on the horse without any help.

"Shizuru," Natsuki called after the captain as she approached, who turned around with an arched brow, as if to say _yes? _Natsuki sighed and gently moved Shizuru to the side before jumping on the horse.

"You have your own horse," Shizuru said, watching curiously as Natsuki adjusted herself on the stallion, looking magnificent and beautiful. Shizuru gestured to the black one Irina had brought over moments ago.

"I wanted this one," Natsuki said simply with a carefree shrug. She flicked her dark hair over her shoulder and peered down at the captain with a bored look. The _nerve _of this girl!

The side of Shizuru's mouth twitched slightly and she pointed to the black horse. "You finally get your own horse and now you do not want it?" She remembered forcing a disgruntled Natsuki to share a horse with her a few times. Natsuki always asked for her _own _horse. Shizuru had told her she wasn't worth spending the money on for her own horse. She was a captive, after all.

To Shizuru's surprise, Natsuki reached down a hand. "Here," the girl said, her palm open and inviting. "We can share this one, if you care so much."

Shizuru's eyes widened and it took her a moment to realize Natsuki was going to help her onto her own horse, without making it obvious that Shizuru would have trouble getting on without any help.

Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and was grateful for the strong tug upwards, which was _much _more powerful than what a normal tug would have been like had Shizuru been healthy and capable.

Shizuru felt weird riding in front of Natsuki rather than behind her. She wouldn't complain though. She reveled in the feeling of Natsuki's warm body behind hers, the girl's soft breathing on her neck, her arms resting on Shizuru's sides as they held the reins in their firm grasp. Shizuru didn't mean to but couldn't help leaning back into the other woman.

Tomoe rode up on a gray horse and said, "Are we going to do this or what?"

Natsuki nodded to her and pressed her heels into the horse's sides. "Yeah, let's go."

The trip into town was a short one. It was so short Shizuru wondered why she even made Irina get horses for them. Then again, the town seemed rather large for a Black Island town. Perhaps it would be easier to get around this way?

Still. The ride was too short _regardless. _Natsuki was comfortable and Shizuru didn't feel like she wanted to get off the horse just yet. She enjoyed being able to relax back into someone else who would support her. Tomoe was riding ahead of them and Shizuru hadn't felt the need to keep up the appearance of strength. Instead she weakly leaned into Natsuki, and felt her vocal chords freeze when a firm arm slid around her waist and held her tighter, like a safety belt.

_No no no no, _Shizuru thought, though she took no action to break free.

Natsuki held tightly onto the captain. "Shizuru," she whispered, her hot breath on the back of Shizuru's neck and sending shivers up and down the older woman's spine. "Can you walk?"

_If you are so near, Natsuki… no, I cannot walk._

"I will be fine," Shizuru said, sitting forward, away from Natsuki. She glanced at Natsuki from over her shoulder, giving the other girl an impatient, _Get off of my horse and help me down _glare.

Natsuki glared back, rolled her eyes, and then slid off the stallion with ease. She then helped Shizuru down, offering the woman support by holding her on the hips and making her descent as graceful as possible.

"Thank you," Shizuru murmured, averting her eyes from Natsuki's, much to the other's puzzlement.

"Don't mention it," Natsuki said, walking towards the doctor's house, which was clearly marked by a sign out front.

Shizuru watched her disappear into the house and then looked to see Tomoe. Tomoe got off her horse too, shooed off some curious villagers, and stopped at her side. "You ready?"

Shizuru frowned. "No." She was certainly _not _ready to hear what that doctor was going to say. The possibilities made her head swim and her footing unsteady.

Tomoe smirked. "Too bad. _Come on." _And with that she grabbed the swaying woman's arm and dragged the nervous pirate into the house.

* * *

The doctor was an older woman. Not _old, _but older than Shizuru. If Natsuki had to guess, she'd say 30. The doctor was pretty in a strange way though, with short and curly blonde hair ending just below her ear lobes, eyes gray like sea foam, and dimples. Her mouth, maybe, was too wide. It made her smiles somewhat unnerving.

But she was smiling, so that was good. _I hope. _

Natsuki leaned on the wall, her eyes looking around the drab room. It was clearly a business-only room. She didn't bother decorating it. All there was in the room were medical supplies and equipment and an uncomfortable looking bed for the patients to lie on. The rest of the house, Natsuki suspected, was decorated in a cozy, cutesy manner. She'd bet money on it. This doctor looked like the homely type.

Shizuru was sitting on the bed, looking miserable and unhappy while the doctor poked and prodded her. For a second those red eyes met with emeralds, before quickly looking away again. Natsuki's expression darkened and she instead looked at Tomoe, who was sitting nearby on a chair pulled up as close to Shizuru as possible without getting in the doctors way.

"Well, Captain Viola, you're not going to die," the doctor said, offering one of her strange smiles.

"For now," came Shizuru's bored response. "There's always tomorrow." She shot another glance at Natsuki, as if to say, _Especially if you're around. _

Natsuki couldn't help but smirk in response.

Tomoe let out a big sigh of relief, her hands on her knees as she leaned forward to grin at Shizuru. "See? I told you you had nothing to worry about. You'll be back to pillaging and killing in no time."

"Joy," Natsuki deadpanned from her wall, arms still folded and aloofness in tact.

"No one asked you," Tomoe snapped from Shizuru's side. "Isn't there a storm somewhere you should be talking to?"

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Isn't there a pirate queen you should be kissing while she sleeps—_oh wait…_"

Tomoe rose from her chair, hands forming fists at her sides and a menacing look in her eyes.

"Enough," Shizuru demanded. She turned her fierce eyes on Tomoe. "Sit. Down."

Tomoe instantly nodded and sat. She avoided Natsuki's victorious grin, lest she snap and shoot the girl from across the room. Shizuru wouldn't like that. _She'd get over it EVENTUALLY though… maybe. _

Natsuki instantly lost the superior smile when Shizuru's angry gaze landed on her. She swallowed and instantly straightened.

"And you," Shizuru snarled, "Keep your snark to yourself for _once_." It would've been intimidating if Shizuru didn't look like she was exhausted from being annoyed.

Natsuki laughed a bit and then coughed into her fist to hide her blatant mirth. "Yeah, sorry." She pretended to lock her lips with an imaginary key. "Snark is now locked down in the brig." _Maybe I'll make my snark clear the water from the bilge later, _she mentally added.

Shizuru's displeased face was almost _too _funny and Natsuki's lips formed a mischievous smirk yet again.

"I'm going to pretend you did not say that." Turning to the doctor, Shizuru asked, "What is next, doctor…" she trailed off, realizing she had never gotten the doctor's name.

"Call me Brigid," she said simply. "And I am not a doctor," she added. "I'm a healer. I wasn't professionally trained in a major nation like Zipang or Cardair but I know my herbs and medicines, especially when it comes to the Black Islands which is…" she gingerly touched the healed entry wound where the dart had first entered Shizuru's arm, "where I'm guessing you got struck with a poisonous dart? Run into some savages, hm?"

Shizuru blinked and then frowned. "Yes, well… it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"We got a lot of gold out of it, at least," Natsuki added with a shrug, before freezing and realizing she sounded like a pirate. _What has happened to me? I don't care about gold!_

No one else seemed to see anything wrong with this. Tomoe even nodded in agreement, as if to say, _Yeah she's got a point. _

"You should be dead," Brigid said, her face grave as she peered into Shizuru's eyes.

"I agree," Shizuru murmured under her breath.

The healer continued. "You wouldn't believe how many explorers come in here panicking that they've been attacked on some island. They drop dead at my feet when I tell them I can't help them."

The pirates in the room all felt their blood freeze.

"You… cannot help me?" Shizuru asked, surprised she could speak at all.

Brigid, much to everyone's surprise, laughed. "Heavens no! You don't need much help, just need to detoxify to get the last of the poison out. It'll speed up the healing process. You've already been administered the antidote which no one usually has, since the flowers it's made from are only found on that island." And after getting shot with a poisonous dart, you usually leave that island as fast as possible.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Speaking of," Brigid tilted her head ever so slightly, "how _did_ you get the antidote?"

Shizuru's eyes flickered over to Natsuki. "It's apparently a secret."

Brigid followed her gaze to where Natsuki stood, looking as aloof as ever. "She found the flowers and made a cure?"

Natsuki shrugged. "It was no big deal." Oh, _you know, running through a forest from cannibals with a paralyzed pirate queen on your back, while frantically searching for stupid blue flowers. All in a day's work. _

Shizuru smirked at her, as if she could read Natsuki's mind. She remembered how frantically Natsuki worked to save her, how desperate she was to bring Shizuru to safety. _Why?_

Natsuki couldn't help but mirror her expression.

Tomoe cleared her throat, disliking the shared, smirks between the two. She felt as though they were leaving her out of some inside joke.

"So," Brigid said, standing up. "We should work out a payment. I don't treat patients who can't pay in one way or another."

"I have all the gold you could ever desire," Shizuru said, her tone that of a bored person, as if she's said that phrase one too many times. "And I have a sex slave if you want one," Shizuru added lightly, nodding in Natsuki's direction.

Natsuki gasped in horror, causing everyone else in the room to start laughing hysterically.

"_Just kidding,"_ Shizuru chirped, when Natsuki shot her a furious glare. Shizuru gave Natsuki a sultry look that said, _Come now, I was merely joking. _She watched Natsuki behind thick lashes, a tiny smile forming on her lips.

Natsuki huffed and pouted ever so slightly. She resisted all her body's natural inclinations and stayed _right where she was. _Which was on the wall opposite Shizuru. Damn those hypnotic eyes!

Brigid laughed lightly and then fixed her gray gaze on Shizuru, another of her too-wide smiles forming on her too-wide lips. "You."

Shizuru watched her curiously. _"Me?"_

"I've heard… stories…" Brigid flushed pink then, but didn't break eye contact with Shizuru. This was a business transaction. "I will cure you if you give me your body."

Both Tomoe and Natsuki exchanged horrified glances when Shizuru didn't immediately reject her request. It scared Natsuki that that was one of the most touching moments she had ever had with Tomoe, one of mutual terror.

Shizuru tilted her head slightly, seemingly examining Brigid before her. "My body," she repeated. A small pause before, "For how long?"

"Shizuru," Natsuki began, stepping away from the wall and towards Shizuru.

Shizuru glanced at her. "This doesn't concern you, Natsuki. Wait outside if you must."

Natsuki was stunned into silence, but her mind was raging.

Tomoe decided to try. "Shizuru, are you really—?"

"You too, Tomoe. Leave now if you are going to disrupt my conversation." She then looked between he two of them. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you two wanted me to stay ill."

Natsuki glared at Shizuru. "Just threaten her. Threaten her like you threatened the innkeeper to get what you want."

"And risk her poisoning me further or outright killing me?" Shizuru questioned, lifting a slender brow.

"Then I would kill her myself," Tomoe growled, her glare fixing itself on the silent blonde doctor sitting across from Shizuru.

Shizuru shook her head. "It is not worth the risks. We are strangers here. A retired pirate runs the village. By the size of this village, I would guess a very successful, deadly pirate. I could not guarantee you would survive if you ended up killing what appears to be the villages only healer."

Brigid kneeled down and placed a comforting hand on Shizuru's knee. "You are correct. I am the only healer on this island and Chief, the retired pirate that governs us, is one of my patients." She then paused and said, "Considering you will enjoy this payment too, I can't say this is a bad deal…"

Shizuru peered at her. "You do not know what I would enjoy."

Brigid nodded. "Apologies, Siren. You can turn down my offer if you so wish. Without my treatment you _should _survive. Healing will just take a few more months."

Shizuru turned to Natsuki and Tomoe. "Leave us."

Natsuki stepped forward, her eyes narrowed and anger rolling off of her in waves. "Shizuru you don't have to do this."

"Do what?" Shizuru asked as she stood up and straightened. She began taking off her long coat. She threw it to the other end of the bed. "I do not do anything I do not wish to, Natsuki."

It took all of Natsuki's power not to let out the sharp, dubious laugh she felt bubbling from her chest. "That," she said, "is the biggest lie you've made today. All you _do _are things you don't want to do, no matter _what _you try to tell yourself!"

Tomoe glanced sideways at Natsuki, both somewhat shocked she would speak to Shizuru in that way and impressed at her audacity. The quartermaster's eyes shifted to the captain, who was so stoic and silent that the urge to run away, arms flailing, was almost unbearable.

Lips pursed into a thin line, eyes narrowed to slits, wine-red flashing with danger, and a posture as solid as stone. Shizuru was not as pleased with Natsuki's gall as Tomoe was. Those eyes slid to Tomoe. "Dearest Tomoe."

"Yes, Captain Viola?" Tomoe instantly straightened when she was addressed.

"Escort Miss Kuga out of the vicinity. I will meet you both outside at a later time."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled, her face flushing red with her anger. She took another step towards Shizuru but froze when she heard the clicking as the hammer of Tomoe's pistol was pulled back. Natsuki turned and found herself looking down the barrel of Tomoe's gun.

Shizuru didn't like this, didn't like that she had to tell Tomoe to aim a gun at Natsuki, didn't like taking the very slight risk that Tomoe would misfire and accidentally kill the girl. But she needed them out. She did things _her _way. They had _no _control over her. They couldn't tell her what to do.

"If you want to continue destroying yourself, _fine," _Natsuki snapped.

Viola watched as Natsuki spun on her boot heel and stormed out of the healer's house. Tomoe holstered her gun, looked back over her shoulder at Shizuru, and then followed the captive out.

Shizuru silently watched the door then turned to Brigid. "Where were we?"

* * *

"Kuga, slow _down!" _Tomoe yelled as she jogged to catch up with the quickly fleeing captive. She caught up and grabbed the other girl's forearm, effectively causing her to stop. "Stop for a second!"

Natsuki spun around and stared at Tomoe. "Or what, you'll shoot me?"

Tomoe rolled her eyes. "As if. You know Shizuru wouldn't let me."

"She let you aim at me so who really cares if she wouldn't _actually _let you shoot me or not?" Natsuki let out a sound like a frustrated animal and then ran her hands through her dark hair before turning up to stare at the sky. "Why does she do this to herself?"

"It's just sex," Tomoe said with a frown, though she wasn't happy with it either. "Shizuru does what she wants and _enjoys _it. And she had a point. She needs Brigid and Brigid doesn't need her."

Sex was, and often is, a form of currency, but that was usually in the case of the poor requesting a favor from the rich.

"She didn't even bother trying to negotiate a price."

"Brigid is the only healer around for miles," Tomoe pointed out. "She has plenty of gold. There's only _one _Shizuru Viola, only one Siren. If I were her, I'd ask for the same thing too. That's a once in a lifetime opportunity." A pause. "Well, for Brigid."

"Still," Natsuki muttered now feeling as though the adrenaline in her system was dissipating, only leaving her feeling as though the world was a burden on her shoulders. "There were other options. She could've… she could've tried something else."

Tomoe shrugged. "That's who the Siren is, Natsuki. That's what she _does. _A Siren is a sexual—"

Natsuki brought her gaze down and met Tomoe's. The ferocity Tomoe saw lurking behind the green instantly shut her up and she had to fight every fiber in her being to not take a step back.

_That may be who the Siren is but…_

"That is _Shizuru _in there, not the Siren. And no matter _what _Shizuru tells herself, she is _not _a beast. She does not like what the Siren supposedly likes. She is not who everyone wants her to be, envisions her as in their heads. She doesn't _have to keep pretending." _Natsuki stopped for fear her voice would gave away just how much this affected her.

And why did it affect her so much? Shizuru was a grown woman. She could do what she wanted. She could run her life in any way she saw fit, who was Natsuki to tell her what to do? Shizuru could make her own decisions, do whatever she desired, whatever she wanted.

But that's just it, wasn't it? This isn't what she wanted so _why did she pretend it was? _

_Why do I even care? _Natsuki averted her gaze from Tomoe's and pretend to find the villagers interesting. _Why should I care what Shizuru does? She probably WANTS to sleep with Brigid. Tomoe is right. This is what she does… she was doing it long before she met me so why would she stop now? Who cares?_

The sound of a feral beast reverberated through her chest and caused a few nearby villagers to lift their heads and peer over at the girl making strange sounds.

"I care!" She snapped, mostly to herself though to everyone in the surrounding area it looked as if she had just yelled at a vegetable cart.

The vegetable vendor instantly picked up his cart and rolled it farther down the street, occasionally looking fearfully over his shoulder at the psychotic woman that, for some reason he didn't understand, cared deeply for his vegetables.

Tomoe gave Kuga a blank, not amused stare. "What?"

Natsuki looked over her shoulder at the quartermaster. "What?"

"Never mind. Will you just relax? Shizuru will be out soon and she'll be healthy. Isn't that what's important?"

"I…" Natsuki sighed and exchanged a surprisingly tender moment with Tomoe, who gave her a searching look and seemed to find something familiar in her eyes. Natsuki looked away before Tomoe could identify what was so familiar. "I guess so." _I just wish she didn't torture herself. Shizuru likes sex but not if it isn't her idea. _At least, that's what Natsuki thought.

"Let's go for a walk," Tomoe said, gesturing for Natsuki to follow her. "They'll… _be a while."_

Natsuki was eager to go along with the quartermaster. She threw her hands up in the air. "Gross. Whatever, let's go."

* * *

Shizuru stood up and buttoned her shirt, not saying anything as she then reached for her frock coat. It was a deep, crimson red, with gold trimming. She had had it specially made to fit her feminine form. She stared at herself in the long mirror standing near the exit. She looked tired, but healthy. Whatever Brigid had given her, a mixture of some sort, had worked quickly. She hadn't felt so good in weeks.

She reached a hand out, her long fingernails tapping against the cool surface of the mirror. Her palms were sweaty, leaving a handprint when she retracted her palm. But it was her eyes that she couldn't tear away, couldn't rip from the ones that stared back at her, deep into her very being, pouring darkness.

Unrecognizable.

Who was that woman?

Beautiful but frightening, graceful but fierce, safe but treacherous?

Brigid walked into the room. It was the same room as before, where she had examined Shizuru just an hour or so earlier. She spotted the pirate queen examining herself in the mirror at the end of the room.

"Ah, so you found the exit."

"Your house isn't very large," Shizuru said after a moment, turning away from her reflection and offering Brigid a small smile. "I had no trouble finding my way around."

The blonde hadn't bothered getting dressed. Shizuru suspected she was too exhausted to see any more patients that day. That, or she was hoping to convince Shizuru to stay longer.

"That's good," Brigid said, leaning against the wall and watching Shizuru intently, like a hawk watches a mouse. Her eyes trailed down Shizuru's body and then up. "Thank you for that," she added. "I had fun."

Shizuru let out a humming noise. "I would be insulted if you hadn't." She turned back to her reflection and ran her fingers through her long hair, making it look less obvious what she had just been doing moments ago. She let out a sigh and then gave up. Maybe she could blame it on the wind.

The blonde seemed to give up on round two. "How are you feeling?" Brigid grabbed an over-sized shirt that looked more like a blanket, and pulled it over her head. She padded over to the captain and felt her forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I feel fine," Shizuru replied, gently removing Brigid's hand from her forehead. For a split second she remembered Natsuki doing the same thing earlier, and how she had reacted so differently.

As if sensing Shizuru's flashback, Brigid gave her a searching look. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I have not felt this good in weeks," Shizuru said, instantly burying Natsuki's expression from her mind. She _was_ being honest. It felt as though she were back to normal. She hadn't felt like this since before getting poisoned. She offered Brigid a warm smile. "I am truly grateful. Thank you."

"Any time, Captain Viola." A pause. "Do you… would you happen to need a healer on your ship?"

Shizuru _did, _Youko wasn't trained with medicine and Natsuki's talents were very limited,but she thought it a bad idea. Brigid was safe on this Black Island anyway, it seemed, so why bring more people into danger? "I am afraid I do not, but if I ever do you will be the first I call," Shizuru lied.

Brigid nodded and walked Shizuru to the exit. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope to see you again."

Shizuru laughed and opened the door. "What a strange woman you are, hoping I get struck with another poisoned dart…" And with that, she left.

* * *

Tomoe lifted her head at the sound of the door opening and closing. She straightened when the glorious Captain Viola stalked towards her. "Viola," Tomoe greeted, looking the other woman up and down. "Either that is sex-hair or it's _windy _in that healer's house."

Shizuru sighed and ran her hands through it once again. "I suppose I can buy a hat while I am in town…" She looked around suddenly, spinning in a slow circle once before settling her gaze on Tomoe. "Where is Natsuki?"

Tomoe shrugged. "She ditched. We went for a walk and then she left on her own without another word." The quartermaster seemed _hurt _that Natsuki would just leave her without even saying _bye. _It was kind of cute.

It amazed Shizuru how… civil Tomoe and Natsuki had become. They still glared at each other on occasion, still fought, but there seemed to be some kind of understanding, a strange bond that Shizuru did not understand and likely never would. She knew that she personally would never be able to forget it if Tomoe had been about to whip her to death. Then again, Natsuki was an enigma. A very, _very _forgiving enigma.

"Do you know where she went?" Shizuru asked, once again scanning the surrounding area for any sign of the infuriating captive. All she saw were busy cobblestone streets, villagers moving from here to there, and lots of chickens pecking at the ground. This was a _very _nice village for a Black Island. Whoever this 'Chief' was, they had been a very successful pirate to have created such a bustling economy.

"Beats me," Tomoe said, giving a careless shrug.

"I might," Shizuru murmured.

Tomoe rolled her eyes. "Who cares? She'll be back at the inn eventually. It's not like there's much to do here."

"What if she runs off?" Shizuru growled, grabbing Tomoe's shoulder and squeezing. "She could escape."

Tomoe, to Shizuru's surprise, only laughed and peeled the captain's hand off of her shoulder. "If you're still worried Natsuki would run away…" Tomoe chuckled a bit. "Never mind."

The captain glared at the quartermaster. "What do you mean?"

Tomoe sighed, turned, and began walking towards the shops. "Let's go pick up some supplies before it gets dark."

_What would she be running away from? _

* * *

Nao blinked as her eyes watered the second she stepped into the bright sun. She came out of a store holding a bag full of tools and cloth to repair any rips in the Kiyohime's sails. Unfortunately, the satchel Shizuru had thrown her earlier now only jingled the sad tune of few coins.

Hoisting the sack over her shoulder, Nao glanced around. All she saw were unrecognizable villagers.

_Let's see… _Nao thought. _Shizuru is with Tomoe and Natsuki, Chie and Midori and Aoi are on a diplomatic meeting to the chief of this village, and Irina is back at the inn. _

It was kind of peaceful, not being surrounded by anyone she knew. The village was surprisingly big enough for Nao to fit right in. She'd be surprised if the villagers all knew each other. For a second she pretended she was back at Cardair, running errands for her mother.

She briefly closed her eyes and felt the stones beneath her feet, heard the chattering of nearby villagers, smelled the scent of freshly baked bread, tasted the fresh, sea air. For a second she almost felt like she was home, a feeling she didn't often allow herself to indulge in for she knew it was a far away dream that would never come true.

"Nao," Natsuki greeted as she approached.

The memory faded instantly and the redhead's eyes snapped open, instantly turning a glare on the intruder. "Kuga," she said. She looked the striker up and down. "What are you doing without Shizuru and Tomoe?"

The girl shrugged. "I needed some alone time."

An amused smirk formed on Nao's face. "So you decided to talk to me? That's not very _alone."_

Natsuki waved her off. "You know what I mean." She flicked her hair over her shoulder and turned to look at the villagers as they went about their mundane existences. "I've been feeling… weird…"

"What do you mean?" Nao asked, intrigued. She felt the sack on her shoulder get heavy and said, "Let's walk to the horses."

The two began walking together. Natsuki didn't answer Nao right away, instead appearing thoughtful and confused, her brow furrowing ever so slightly as she stared at the cobblestones beneath her feet.

"Every so often I feel this… pulse move through me…" Natsuki began to explain, knowing that she sounded crazy. "I can't explain it. It happens with more frequency now. It feels like a storm but it's… different."

Nao mulled over this for a bit. A part of her wanted to make some smart-aleck comment about Natsuki's weird weather-psychic abilities but instead she asked, "When does it happen?"

A shrug. "I dunno. I guess…" she paused, her eyes widening slightly, then shook her head. "Never mind."

Nao looked at her, her expression full of concern. "What do you mean '_never mind'?"_

Natsuki suddenly seemed… different. She shook her head. "Nothing. Just forget I even mentioned it." She stalked away from Nao and waited, impatiently, by Shizuru's white stallion. She looked up at Nao, who was still watching her, and said, "_What?"_

"Why are you freaking out all of a sudden?" Nao snapped, turning only to hoist the sack onto the back of her brown horse. She then turned around again. "When do you feel the strange pulse-thing you were just talking about?" Once she had asked that question, Natsuki had acted strange. Had she realized something? And why did that realization scare her so much?

Natsuki frowned. "Drop it."

"Fine." Nao threw her hands up and let out an annoyed grunt. "Next time you come to me for help I'll be sure to _not." _

Natsuki seemed too deep in thought now to respond, and so Nao mounted her horse and road off down the road without another word.

* * *

"So you're still feeling better now?" Tomoe asked Shizuru as they headed towards their horses. They could make out a figure already standing near Shizuru's white horse, and weren't surprised that it was Kuga. "We've been out all day."

Shizuru nodded. "I feel cured," she replied. "Normally around now I wouldn't be able to walk but I feel the same as I did after first being treated."

The closer they got to Natsuki the clearer her features became. She looked spooked, that was for sure. Now closer, she looked tired. Shizuru hadn't realized Natsuki would be waiting for her, having completely forgotten they had had to share a horse. It was dark out now, Shizuru and Tomoe had been doing lots of shopping, but mostly talking.

Tomoe was carrying two large bags, as was Shizuru. Tomoe held the food supplies and Shizuru held the medicines.

"I'm still surprised you waited so long to get treatment," Tomoe muttered.

"In my experience I have learned there are only three cures for everything: sweat, tears, and the sea."

"Salty," Tomoe deadpanned.

"And wet," Shizuru added. "But… this recent experience has led me to believe that perhaps _medicine _is also helpful."

Tomoe chuckled. "What a revolutionary discovery."

Shizuru's eyes lit up with a familiar amusement and she offered Tomoe a ghost of a smirk. "Indeed."

The two pirates came to a stop in front of Natsuki. The girl lifted her eyes and stared into Shizuru's own.

"What is wrong?" Shizuru asked, her tone soft and _finally _more like _Shizuru _rather than the Siren. She stepped closer and reached out a tentative hand… before retracting it just before she could feel the other girl's soft cheek.

"I…" Natsuki began. She seemed to mull over her words for a few more moments before saying, "Nothing. I'll tell you about it later." The girl gave Shizuru a look over. "You look… _better."_

Shizuru offered a triumphant smile. "Yes, I feel better."

"How was…" Natsuki's face contorted with some emotion Shizuru couldn't identify. "How was _Brigid?" _Perhaps it was disgust?

"Fine," was all Shizuru said, blunt as ever. She strode passed Natsuki and attached her bag of supplies to the horse. She mounted her white horse with an ease that hadn't been there that morning. After getting settled, she peered down at a wide-eyed Natsuki and asked, "Are you coming?" She reached down a hand, which Natsuki stared at before grasping tightly.

Shizuru let out a slow exhale. Whenever they touched it was as though a weight was being lifted off of her very soul, like all her sins were evaporating, if only temporarily. It just felt _right. _

Natsuki was helped up and sighed when she realized she and Shizuru had switched places again. "Why do you get to sit behind me?" Natsuki asked, clearly displeased with the tables having been turned back around so soon. "I don't like having pirates at my back."

Shizuru ran her fingers through Kuga's dark hair, moving it to over her shoulder and exposing the back of her neck. She resisted the urge to kiss the area, and instead leaned forward and simply exhaled, her lips mere centimeters from the skin on Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki felt a hotness on the back of her neck and felt shivers go up and down her spine. She even let out a small sound, or at least Shizuru was certain she heard _something. _

"What was that?" Shizuru asked, pressing her heels into the horse's sides and wrapping her arm protectively around the girl sitting in front of her, holding the reins in her free hand.

Natsuki said nothing, but Shizuru could practically feel the girl's silent seething. Shizuru smirked. "Perhaps Natsuki enjoys my company," she mused lightly, as if wondering to herself and accidentally speaking her thoughts out loud.

"Perhaps," Natsuki muttered as her body involuntarily tensed at feeling Shizuru's arm encircle her waist. "You should focus on getting us back to the inn." A pause. "In silence."

Shizuru chuckled and let out a humming sound. "As you wish, my captive."

* * *

Unfortunately, Shizuru took her words to heart and did not say another word. She didn't say another word to Natsuki, specifically. She didn't even spare her a glance. Instead she waved to her crew as they approached the inn. After arriving, she had Irina return the rented horses, helped Nao, Midori, and Chie pile up the supplies, and had Tomoe go spend the night on the Kiyohime just to make sure the rest of the crew wasn't becoming too restless.

As the day dragged on and the sun began to set, Shizuru sent back Nao, Midori, and Chie to prepare the ship for continuing its journey tomorrow.

That left Irina, Natsuki, and Aoi.

"Why not just spend the night on the ship if we're just going to leave tomorrow?" Natsuki suggested, desperately waiting to be bathed in those wine-red eyes for the first time in _too long. _

Shizuru instead stared at the sunset, the orange, pink, and purple hues making her face glow, her eyes flash. Her light brown hair was loose and wavy, cascading down her shoulders and moving in the sea breeze. She looked very serene then, calm and collected, thoughtful and… _pure._ Natsuki could not pry her eyes away from the image.

Finally, the captain said, "I quite like this inn." She looked over her shoulder, finally setting her gaze on Natsuki.

Natsuki stared at Shizuru still, barely hearing her. How could a human being be _this _beautiful? It was almost unearthly, as if she were specially crafted. Natsuki found it somewhat unnerving.

Then she remembered she had to speak. "W-Well why can't I return to the ship, then?" Natsuki asked, mentally cursing at herself for stammering. She never _stammered. _"You have Irina to guard you and…" her green gaze lingered on Aoi. "Aoi to… _warm you._"

"Yes but I already paid for your room for an extra night by mistake, so why not enjoy it?"

Lie. Obviously a lie, Shizuru hardly made mistakes and even if she _had _'mistakenly' paid for an extra night, she could easily threaten the innkeeper into giving the money back. But then what was the truth? Natsuki wondered. She decided to stick around and maybe she'd find out. She eyed Shizuru and frowned slightly. "Fine."

"Excellent."

* * *

Natsuki tossed and turn in her bed that night. She was in the same room as before, the one right next to Shizuru's. Aoi was in Shizuru's room, or so Natsuki figured. Not that she cared.

Natsuki hadn't heard from the other girls since Shizuru sent them back to the ship, and Irina was out in the hallway as usual, guarding the rooms. Natsuki idly wondered if the girl ever slept, and decided that that is probably why she disappeared during the daytime, when Shizuru was up and about and able to guard herself.

She hated being alone. If she was alone for too long she'd think too much and if she thought too much then—

_Natsuki…_

Then—

_You belong to me…_

Natsuki rolled over and let out a frustrated groan into her pillow. Why couldn't _she_ spend the night with Shizuru? She hated to admit it but she could feel her body craving that warmth, that heat. She wanted to be wrapped in it, wanted it to lull her into sleep.

She couldn't understand why sleeping in Shizuru's bed made her feel so safe and protected when Shizuru herself was so dangerous. She accepted that she probably never would.

Natsuki tried to shove Shizuru from her head but she was already there, leaning in the doorway of the front of her mind, wine-red eyes staring into Natsuki's secrets, full lips twisted into a wicked smirk as she took her first step into the vast expanse of Natsuki's psyche, drawing her sword and driving it straight into Natsuki's core and causing the girl to sit upright in bed.

This was ridiculous.

Natsuki settled back down and, giving up on forcing the Siren from her mind, decided to think of other things in the hopes of burying the creature instead.

Her mind fogged and she finally drifted into sleep.

* * *

Shizuru hovered above Natsuki, eyelids slightly lowered, lips parted, one hand on Natsuki's cheek and the other slowly making it's way down the girl's bare side, light touches feeling like fire.

The Siren lowered her body, moving her lips to Natsuki's ear and letting her hot breath roll across her skin, sending shivers up and down Natsuki's body. The older woman's thumb gently traced Natsuki's lips, her other hand rested on the girl's thigh.

_"Shizuru…" _Natsuki said, though her voice sounded strange, foreign. _"Shizuru," _she repeated, just to make sure. Again, her voice was strange. She didn't sound like herself. That wasn't her voice. She was about to panic but Shizuru moved closer yet again, causing her words to die in her throat.

_"Hush,"_ Shizuru whispered into her ear, before licking the lobe and then lightly biting it. Natsuki let out an involuntary moan and shuddered under the hot body of the captain.

Natsuki opened her mouth to say something but the captain's lips moved to hers, effectively silencing the girl yet again. Natsuki felt her body tense in anticipation, her breath hitching.

And Shizuru did. She kissed Natsuki long and hard, as if she had been dying to do such a thing. And maybe she had been.

The ability to move slowly came back and Natsuki's arms wrapped themselves around Shizuru's neck, pulling the older woman closer.

To Natsuki's surprise and disappointment, Shizuru pulled away. She peered in silence at Natsuki, her cheeks a rosy red and her breathing a bit labored. She then moved her hand, the one that had been on Natsuki's thigh, to between the girl's legs, her lips forming another devilish smirk.

"Shizuru—" Natsuki started, panicked.

"Come now, Aoi," Shizuru said, her features turning to stone and her fingers painfully digging into the skin on Natsuki's legs, "What is it that you want?"

"Aoi?" Natsuki repeated the name, dumbfounded. "I'm Natsuki." But she didn't sound like Natsuki. _Now _she recognized the voice coming from her mouth. It was Aoi's voice. Dread filled her.

"Nonsense," Shizuru replied, leaning back farther to give her a look of uncertainty. "Why would I be with Natsuki right now when I want to be with you?" She asked, her tone soft and her gaze gentle. She gently brushed hair—light brown hair—from what Natsuki knew was no longer her face, but Aoi's.

Natsuki started to move, absolutely horrified, but Shizuru shoved her back down, her eyes full of concern. "Are you feeling alright, Aoi?"

"I'm not—!"

* * *

Natsuki shot up right in bed, panting heavily. _What the hell? _Okay, that was a weird dream. A nightmare, even.

Natsuki felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest and she hated how _pissed off _and terrified she still felt, like resurfaced emotions fading fast the longer she was awake. After a few moments she only vaguely recalled her dream. What had it been about? Shizuru and Aoi?

_Gross, _Natsuki thought, deciding that sleeping wasn't going to happen. She sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed, her feet lightly touching the cold wooden boards below her. _Did I really dream about… Shizuru and Aoi… together? _

The thought was disturbing. Frankly, if she was going to have sex dreams she would prefer that she were at least involved in having the sex. Instead she now felt like some creepy voyeur, like she had witnessed something she wasn't supposed to see.

Stupid mind. Stupid nightmares. Stupid, irrational feelings.

Shizuru's face flashed through her mind and Natsuki almost shook as she tried with all her might to keep herself from physically reacting to the strong emotions that woman's beauty did to her. It was embarrassing… and _so _wrong.

_You hate her you hate her you hate her._

Shizuru had harmed her. She had harmed her _multiple _times. She wasn't a good person. She was a cold-blooded murderer and just because she was having… some kind of _transition _didn't mean she could be forgiven for all of the things she had done in the past.

Confident in her reestablished resolve, Natsuki gave a curt nod and stood up. She stretched her arms and legs and walked to the window. Peering down below into the darkness she saw empty streets, a lamppost with a dying flame, and two horses tied to a post. She wondered what time it was.

Maybe Shizuru couldn't sleep either?

_Stop!_

Natsuki quickly put on the outfit she had worn before, not having another. She washed her face in the hopes of waking her up further, and then armed herself. Takeda's sword—_her _sword, was sheathed at her hip. Her dagger she hooked to her belt with its chain. The bow was left behind, she didn't plan on doing any hunting right now. She just needed to clear her head, take a walk, forget about… forget about _Shizuru. _

Natsuki left her room and blinked when she saw Irina was still awake, staring blankly ahead. "Irina," she greeted.

The guard looked startled and instantly straightened when Natsuki approached. She offered the young woman a tilt of her tricorn hat. "Morning, Natsuki."

"Is it?" She wondered.

"Early morning, but still morning," Irina replied, smiling slightly. She certainly looked tired. And bored.

Honestly, Natsuki had always assumed Irina fell asleep while on guard duty but apparently Shizuru had a better, more alert guard than Natsuki had imagined.

"I can't sleep," Natsuki explained when Irina gave her a searching look. She gestured to the staircase that led back down to the main tavern area of the inn, and the exit. "I'm going for a quick walk. I'll be back in a bit." She began walking towards the other end of the hallway, where the stairs were.

"If you see Captain Viola," Irina called after her. "Tell her just because she feels better doesn't mean she should push her luck. She has a busy day tomorrow and should rest up."

Natsuki froze in her tracks and glanced over her shoulder at the captain's guard. "Shizuru's not in her room?" She asked, trying not to sound too intrigued.

Irina shook her head. "She left a little over an hour ago and told me not to follow her." Instantly seeing the expression on Natsuki's face, Irina quickly added, "I'm sure she's safe though. She's the Siren, she can take care of herself."

Natsuki was yet again amazed at how little Shizuru's crew truly knew her. Yes she was the Siren and she could take care of herself, but she shouldn't _have _to. Not all the time. Everyone needs someone else to care of them once in a while. At least, that's what Natsuki thought.

"I'll bring her back," Natsuki said, turning on her heel and bounding down the stairs.

Irina watched her go, sighed, and went back to sleeping with her eyes open.

* * *

The night on this Black Island was unlike any night Natsuki had ever come across. The second she was out of the lampposts dim glow she felt more alone than she had ever felt before. The only comparable feeling was being locked in the Kiyohime's brig, but at least then she would occasionally have Nao to play poker with.

Out here was different. The absolute silence, the complete and utter lack of any sound, even from the usual night-roaming animals, made this night feel unnatural. The moon was high in the sky and the stars were her only source of light as she made her way towards the small port. Perhaps Shizuru had returned to the Kiyohime like Natsuki had suggested earlier. If that were the case, Natsuki would let her stay there.

She walked for a few minutes, not remembering the trip from the port to the inn having been this long the day before. She couldn't help but walk fast, feeling like thousands of eyes were watching her from the silent blackness surrounding her. Relief filled her as she saw a familiar hill, and she knew just over it would be where the Kiyohime was docked. She hurried.

It was strange to her how at home the sight of that ship made her feel. It sickened her, even, and she knew the sight should elicit fear and dread but it did not and she wished it did. Maybe it just wasn't _worth it _to feel things she knew were useless. What good did fear give her? Caution? Disgust? Nothing negative she _should _be feeling would be helpful in any way to begin with, so maybe it wasn't so bad that she was trying to make the best of her situation, trying to feel at home in her prison. Maybe her lack of negative emotions towards the Kiyohime made her captivity _bearable. _

The ship was magnificent, she had to admit that much. She paused atop the grassy knoll, hands on her hips, and took in the tall masts, the beautiful woodwork, the crimson flag flying atop the lookout, the way it bobbed lightly from side to side in the waves. She could almost feel it, the way it felt under her feet. She suddenly realized, with some horror, that she almost _missed _what Shizuru referred to as 'sea legs.'

When she got her fill of admiring the large wooden ship, she stretched and let out a yawn. Maybe she was _finally _getting tired. But that wasn't good, since she had yet to find Shizuru.

And just as she finished the thought, a familiar sound filled her ears and then her mind. Like a hound picks up a scent, her head instantly lowered and her gaze homed in on the figure of a naked woman standing in the ocean.

_Shizuru… _

Was she really naked? _Why?_

Natsuki hesitated, took a deep breath, and then—filled with determination—marched down the hill towards the woman bathing moonlight, the water lapping gently at her hips and her hair cascading down her back in waves. Kuga swallowed hard, coming to a stop just before the beach. She took a step forward, her boot sinking into the soft sand. She paused, her eyes unable to leave the figure of the woman before her.

It appeared as though Shizuru hadn't heard or noticed Natsuki's approach. Considering her focused stare across the ocean, the sounds of the sea, and her singing, Natsuki wasn't surprised. She was content to stare. She didn't often get to without Shizuru noticing and then smirking in that infuriating way of hers. With the woman distracted, Natsuki could look all she wanted.

Burning green eyes trailed up and down Shizuru's body, noticing with some relief and some disappointment that Shizuru was, in fact, wearing _some _clothing. She wore what appeared to be a band of tight cloth around her breasts, revealing her midriff and her bare sides. If she were wearing anything to cover her bottom, Natsuki wasn't sure. Shizuru was up to her hips in dark ocean, her hands gently resting atop the surface of the water, the tips of her fingers just barely reaching into the depths. Had Natsuki been of a simpler folk she might have mistaken the woman for a sea goddess.

Once again Natsuki felt that strange feeling move through her. It was a pulse, a throb of pure energy that left her breathless. It wasn't a storm; she knew that now.

She took another step forward, paused briefly, and then said, "You know if your crew saw you now they'd think you had completely lost it."

The singing stopped, and Natsuki almost felt a horrible loss within her, as if her body ached to hear that sound again. She was truly a Siren, Natsuki realized.

Shizuru didn't immediately respond, but eventually turned her head to peer at Natsuki from over her bare shoulder. Her lips formed a small smirk. "Would you look at that," she purred. "The little bird has been lured by a pretty song."

Natsuki began to unbutton her top, all the while giving the now wide-eyed Shizuru a displeased frown. "You're really going to make me come in there, huh?"

Shizuru turned around to face Natsuki, revealing in even more perfect detail just how divinely designed she truly was. Natsuki had to slow down her process, being unable to focus on undressing and Shizuru's beauty at the same time. The moon directly behind Shizuru didn't help, making her appear almost as if the moon itself were sending her down to the ocean in a beam of its glow.

Natsuki tugged off her shirt and threw it to the sand, noticing for the first time a pile of Shizuru's clothes lying in the sand nearby. She idly recalled a time when Shizuru would ask her to change, and Natsuki would shyly comply, but only after forcing Shizuru to turn around and not look, or something similar.

Now she was stripping in the middle of nowhere like it was nothing. Shameless. She realized for the first time just how much she had changed in such a short amount of time.

Shizuru's eyes flashed with some type of emotion, but it rose and fell like the tide. "Your wings aren't meant to get wet," she said when Natsuki took a step closer, her feet sinking into the wet sand. "You are of the sky, not the sea." Still, she didn't seem to object too much to Natsuki's quick strip down.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "I don't have wings, Shizuru." She stepped into the water and had to grit her teeth and force herself not to shiver. They were in the Black Islands, which so far seemed to have very tropical climates, but the water was definitely cooler at night. "You're not of the sea either, you can't even swim."

Shizuru let out a chuckle. "What are you doing here?"

"Fetching you for Irina," Natsuki explained as she waded out towards Shizuru, stopping just before the slightly taller woman and staring up into those wine-red eyes. "What are _you _doing here?"

Shizuru's shoulders rolled in an uncharacteristic and slow shrug. "Singing. There are many people in these waters thanks to me. It's the least I can do."

"You can return to Cardair, make a better life for your people, do some _good _things to balance out the _bad things. _I was asking around town today for some news on Cardair. They say the king is—"

"I am not going back, Natsuki. I am no longer their princess. A Siren can't command a kingdom."

"You do a pretty good job of commanding a pirate ship," Natsuki countered. "What makes you think a kingdom will be any different? Your crew is made up of all kinds of different people, from all races, places, and backgrounds and you can unify them and bring them together. That's what Cardair needs right now, a capable leader, not a King and Queen too ill to get anything done or their spoiled, teenaged son who hasn't had any leadership experience outside of what his tutors probably taught him."

"Jiro?" Shizuru asked, her voice almost a whisper. "What do you know of him?" She placed her hands on Natsuki's shoulders and lowered her face to stare into Natsuki's eyes. "What else did they say?"

Natsuki swallowed hard. The proximity of their faces, the intensity of Shizuru's gaze, the unbearably freezing water and the enticing heat of the pirate queen. Frankly, she had no idea how she managed to stay standing. "He has potential but has a lot to learn before he's ready to rule the Old Kingdom. They say he needs _guidance _and the people would not be pleased if he were to take over for your father and mother."

"And how… how are _they? _My parents?_"_

"Sick and getting worse. That's all I know." Natsuki tentatively reached out a hand towards Shizuru's face but the woman took a step back, away from Natsuki and deeper into the water.

"I see," she said, her face becoming neutral once more. She paused, the silence dragging on for too long before she finally said, "I will not return there. I would be no better than my younger brother as a replacement. I have not… I have not been tutored in years and I would not know the first thing about—"

She was talking out loud, rambling out her rationalizations. That meant she would _consider _returning, right? Natsuki would just have to be convincing.

Kuga interrupted.

"But you're smart and capable and could relearn things!" Natsuki continued, taking a step closer to once again close the gap between them. Shizuru was watching her, eyes watching her with doubt but also something else. Something _good. _"You're the perfect temporary stand-in queen, Shizuru. At least until your parents get better and Prince Jiro is old enough to—"

"No, Natsuki," Shizuru growled. "I suppose you think if I give up piracy you can return to Artai? Your quiet life in your fishing town of Aries?" Whatever progress Natsuki thought she had been making was ripped to shreds with those words and the look of anger in Shizuru's eyes, the kind that said, _We will no longer speak of this. _

"This isn't about me, Shizuru." And she meant it. Natsuki wasn't quite finished, but she'll let it drop for now. She could see Shizuru would hear nothing more of it.

Shizuru was quick to change the topic. She gave Natsuki a searching look. "How did you find me?"

"Aside from your singing?" Natsuki asked, a ghost of a smile on her lips as she tried _very _hard not to look Shizuru's body up and down again. She didn't try hard enough, and she felt her heart fall through her stomach at the sight of water droplets clinging to Shizuru's skin, reflecting the moonlight, dripping down her body.

"What are you looking at?" Shizuru asked, arching a slender brow and taking a step closer, the water gently lapping at her hips as she did so.

"You," Natsuki answered honestly. She felt her cheeks burn up, especially when Shizuru's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly, a rare and quick display of the surprise Shizuru felt. "You… look like a sea nymph. Or something." She had wanted to say sea _goddess _but thought that Shizuru's head didn't need to get any bigger than it already was.

"A siren?" Shizuru offered.

"No," Natsuki shook her head. Natsuki was silent for a moment, her green eyes narrowing at Shizuru as if she were trying to focus more. She opened her mouth. "There's something I need to—"

Shizuru cut her off by turning away, her head tilted up so she could look up at the moon. "Do you hate me, Natsuki?"

The other girl was caught off guard by the question, and felt offended by how casually it was asked, as if it didn't matter _what _Natsuki's answer was. "A little bit," Natsuki admitted.

"Good," Shizuru murmured, lowering her gaze to the cracked reflection of the moon on the dark water. "But that's not nearly enough."

"Why do you _want _me to hate you, Shizuru?" Natsuki stepped closer and reached out a hand for Shizuru's bare shoulder but froze midway and let her arm fall to her side. She didn't think she could handle that, the skin-on-skin contact. By the way her body was reacting to just _seeing _Shizuru half naked she was afraid she might pass out if they actually, god forbid, had physical contact.

It didn't escape her how often she found herself reaching out for the other woman though, before either giving up or worse—having Shizuru avoid her touch.

"Do you see the reflection of the moon, Natsuki?" Shizuru glanced over her shoulder at Natsuki. She looked tired, but no less beautiful.

Natsuki moved to stand beside her and looked down. The reflection of the moon was broken, cracked by the ever-moving sea. "Yes."

"You don't understand when I stare at myself for so long in the mirror. That's because you don't see what I see," Shizuru explained quietly. She lowered her hand and laid it palm facedown on the surface of the water. "_This _is what I see. Shattered, broken, imperfect…an illusion. Behind everything I am a monster."

There was a brief silence, in which Shizuru closed her eyes and took in the sounds of the ocean and Natsuki's soft breathing beside her. When had Natsuki gotten so close that she could hear the girl's breathing?

And then Shizuru felt a hand wrap around her own. Her eyes instantly opened and she immediately tried to pull away, shooting a glare at Natsuki and about to growl at her when she saw the look on her captive's face. Shizuru's mouth closed. Her eyes widened. And she felt her heart stop and then speed up.

Natsuki was staring at her, a calm, soothing look in her eyes with a tinge of amusement, as if she thought Shizuru were being silly. On her lips was a small smile. It was somewhat condescending, somewhat mocking.

Or maybe Shizuru was reading the smile wrong. Maybe it was something else.

"But that's the thing, Shizuru," Natsuki said. "Even if that's what _you _see," she looked towards the moon and Shizuru found herself following Natsuki's gaze. "_That's _what you really are, _that's _what everyone else sees. You don't need a mirror, Shizuru. You don't need to stare into that _thing _all day." She returned her gaze to Shizuru's. "You want to know what you look like? You want to know who you _are? _Then look at _me. _Let me be your mirror. Let me show you what I see."

_You may act like the ocean, Shizuru, but you aren't the ocean. You aren't the moon. Your image isn't distorted, cracked on the surface of the sea. Your light isn't shattered and splintered. You aren't seeing your true self, who you really are. Let me make you whole. Let me reflect your colors, Shizuru._

And the bird flew into Shizuru's chest, entered her heart, and when it opened its wings it tore her insides apart.

Shizuru's throat seemed to close off and she had a hard time forming a coherent sentence. Words made no sense anymore unless they came from Natsuki's lips. It was as if she were in a world of chaos and only Natsuki could turn the blur into a crisp clear image.

Finally she could only let out one word. A name. "Natsuki."

The girl in question tilted her head slightly to the side. She wasn't finished. "You know all this time, for the last few days, I've been so confused. A few times a day I would get this feeling. It's strange… I… _feel _you like I feel storms. In my…" Natsuki's brow furrowed as she tried to make Shizuru understand, "in my bloodstream."

Natsuki thought that Shizuru felt very much like a strong wind, a gust, a tornado that threatened to blow her away. And in comparison? Natsuki felt like a light breeze, gently caressing the captain's face and moving through her lengthy tresses, spreading the scent of sandalwood across the sea. Natsuki was content in their strange harmony, their fitting contrast.

Shizuru stared at her, her ruby eyes seeming to glow in the darkness. She managed to steal her hand back from Natsuki's but now they were facing each other, their bodies so close. "You… feel me like you feel storms?"

Natsuki let out a nervous chuckle. "It's weird I know. I didn't realize it until today, really. It happens right before I'm about to see you."

_"Why?" _The pirate queen was absolutely baffled, she had never heard such a thing before. This conversation, this moment with Natsuki, was making her forget all about how cold she had been, how afraid of the water she stood in really made her.

Natsuki seemed to think it over, her eyes looking upwards, towards the night sky. Finally she brought her gaze back down again and met Shizuru's. "You're like a hurricane… you're violent and destructive but there's even this gracefulness… this strange _beauty _in your violence. And on the inside… well, I've only ever been in the center of a hurricane once, but it was… it was like the world was standing still in that one spot, and everything surrounding is moving too fast but you can't feel it because it's so closed off."

Shizuru listened in silence. That last part sounded rather similar to a thought she had had just a few moments ago. Natsuki, perhaps, was the center of her hurricane. _Gods help me, I will kiss her. Take away this desire I beg of you!_

Natsuki took a bold step forward and froze when Shizuru instinctively took a step backwards. The girl paused, peered into Shizuru's eyes, and then said, "You've changed a lot since I first met you, Shizuru."

"I've not changed at all," Shizuru defended, trying to sound like the Siren but thinking she sounded very much like a princess. "I am the same person I've always been, my captive. Now are we quite finished here?" Shizuru narrowed her eyes at Natsuki, tried to look as stony-faced as possible.

But Natsuki just smiled at her, as if she thought it was funny. "Not _this _again," she said, rolling her eyes. "Must you always act like this when we head somewhere you don't want to go?" She paused, and then corrected herself. "Or I should said… where you _do _want to go but pretend that you don't."

Shizuru glared at her. "Get back to the inn, Miss Kuga." _Now _she sounded more demanding. All she had to do was apparently channel her old self.

"_Miss Kuga?_ Come on, Shizuru." Natsuki stepped forward, finding the courage to gently grip Shizuru's upper arm. "Don't do this. Don't disappear. You want me to see you, Shizuru? Then don't pull this crap. Don't pretend anymore."

Shizuru's arm shivered under Natsuki's grip. Why did she have to speak so softly? Who knew she even had it in her? Normally Natsuki was so grumpy or apathetic. Now she just seemed… sweet.

"I'm not pretending," Shizuru growled as she ripped her arm away from Natsuki and turned to walk back to shore. "Never forget who I am, Natsuki. I am not your friend. I am your captain, your captor."

Natsuki watched Shizuru walk through the water, back towards the shore. Shizuru didn't get very far. A strange burning in Natsuki's bones shook her body into movement and before she knew what she was doing, she was running through the water to Shizuru, who she grabbed around the arm, turned around, and kissed forcefully on the lips.

Shizuru's eyes widened as she felt Natsuki's lips crash on her own. Before Shizuru could even register what was happening, it was over. Natsuki pulled back and stared at her through half-lidded eyes.

_"That was a foolish thing you did just then…"_ Shizuru breathed, her heart hammering in her chest, her eyes staring deeply into Natsuki's green depths.

_"I know,"_ Natsuki whispered, leaning in and wrapping her lips around Shizuru's once again. She brought her hands to the Siren's waist and pulled the other body closer. The skin-on-skin contact _did _turn her body into mush and she had no idea how she managed to stay standing but she did.

Shizuru didn't waste any time in wondering what was going on. This time she gave into her body instead of her mind. She instantly moved her hands to Natsuki's cheeks, pulling the younger girl's face closer. She felt her soul lighten, as if a burden was being lifted off of it.

Natsuki felt as though she were kissing raw power. A hurricane indeed. Everything about this woman was alluring—her scent, her voice, her eyes, her _taste_. Natsuki hadn't felt like this in a very long time, and though the last time she _had _felt like this had been with Toru, the dead woman's face didn't enter her mind _once. _

The kiss broke again, but their foreheads pressed together instead.

"Don't… don't _ever _do that again," Shizuru managed to snarl, her breathing a bit labored. Then, weakly, she added, "You know not what you ask for." Her eyelids fluttered closed as she knew she wouldn't have long to enjoy this moment, would have to say later that she didn't enjoy it at all.

"Maybe not, but I'm still asking for it." Natsuki could hardly believe the embarrassing things she was saying. What had happened to her?

Shizuru laughed and felt tears prick her eyes. She was glad it was dark, because she didn't want Natsuki to see such a horrifying thing. Especially not _now—_notat a moment like this.

The Siren pulled Natsuki's face to hers again and the two women kissed, this time slow and less hungry than the previous. Shizuru controlled these, planting soft kisses to Natsuki's lips one after the other until deepening it, pouring her passion into one long, slow kiss.

Natsuki knew this wasn't part of the plan. In fact this wasn't what she had intended to do at _all _tonight when she set off to find Shizuru. But she knew she had been fooling herself. She felt bad about feeling such things for the woman that had all but made her life a living hell for the past month or so, and maybe this _was _some twisted issue brought about by Shizuru being her captor and holding the key to Natsuki's life or death.

But Natsuki _did _know that, plan or not, this is what she wanted _now. _Right now. She couldn't remember ever having wanted something, some_one, _so badly before. Maybe she _was _Shizuru's captive, but she couldn't help it. Shizuru had captivated Natsuki's body, yes, but Natsuki hadn't had any say in the matter when the Siren captivated her mind as well. The thought would normally make her queasy, but she was too distracted to worry about it.

Shizuru suddenly broke their kiss and took a few steps away from Natsuki, her brow furrowed and her stance rigid as she stared at a stunned Natsuki. What she said next had Natsuki staring wide-eyed in silent awe.

"Please, Natsuki, release me. Stop making me… feel this way. I am vulnerable. I am weak. I cannot protect you when I… when I want to… protect…" Shizuru had to remember how to breathe. She couldn't articulate the message her heart was screaming at her, the words bubbling up in her chest that she couldn't, for some reason, say. "You… must stop. You, this is your doing, you have… completely ruined me, you have ruined me, Natsuki. I cannot be around you anymore or I will… harm…"

"Shizuru, stop," Natsuki demanded, feeling overwhelmed. "You're asking _me _to release _you?" _Last time she checked, she was still the captive here. "Am I not the prisoner?" She stepped closer, her body already missing the warmth of the other woman's body and all too quickly feeling the chill of the ocean surrounding them.

"I am the prisoner," Shizuru growled, taking a vicious step forward and causing Natsuki to take a defensive step backward. "You are my captive but you captivate me. You are the one holding me, with your eyes, the one making me speechless with your words, the one forcing me to my knees, begging for just a taste of your being. I am hungry, Natsuki."

_You are tyrannical in your unknowing rule, Natsuki._

To say she was surprised was an understatement. Natsuki had known Shizuru had wanted her body, and hell, Natsuki was okay with that if it meant she got to be with the other woman. But… this sounded _a lot _like Shizuru actually… had _feelings _for her. And if that were true…

Oh, _man. _

Natsuki didn't say anything at first. It seemed to Shizuru that the other girl was content to just stand there in her half-naked glory and just watch Shizuru with those beautiful eyes. Shizuru had never felt so out of control, so… free.

But hadn't an old woman predicted a lack of control? Chaos? Is that what this was?

Finally, Natsuki moved. She walked right up to Shizuru, grabbed the woman's shoulders, and pulled her into another fierce kiss.

"Natsuki," Shizuru tried to say in between kisses. "You do not… understand…" The girl pulled Shizuru's lower lip into her mouth and sucked. Shizuru let out a half growl-half moan and wrapped her arms around her captive, hoping to bring her closer. It wasn't close enough. She had ached so long for this, fought it for so long.

Natsuki began planting butterfly kisses to Shizuru's jaw, moving slowly down her jaw and saying one word in between each kiss. _"What. Don't. I. Under. Stand?"_

Shizuru moved her head to give Natsuki easier access to her neck. She bit her lip as the feeling of Natsuki's lips moving down her neck made her knees feel weak. A heat formed in her chest and moved down, lower and lower. "Natsuki," she whimpered. Damn it she wanted _more. _But she couldn't. No, she _shouldn't. _

With great effort, Shizuru managed to pull herself away from Natsuki. The other seemed perplexed. She tilted her head, a small frown forming on her lips. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Shizuru leaned forward, licked Natsuki's earlobe, breathed hot air into it, and then nibbled on the tip before pulling back and smirking at the color that had appeared on Natsuki's face, made apparent by the moonlight. "Come back with me to the Kiyohime?"

"What about your room at the inn? Irina and… and _Aoi?" _

Shizuru rolled her shoulders in a shrug, interlaced her fingers with Natsuki's, and began to lead the girl from the water towards the shore. "Irina will know where we are. A captain never strays too far from her ship."

* * *

By the time they made it to Shizuru's room, both of them were shivering from the cold of the sea that had seeped into their bones.

"I'm surprised we didn't freeze to death," Natsuki muttered, pulling on dry clothes from Shizuru's wardrobe.

"With the way you were clinging to me? You were more likely to get eaten by a shark than freeze to death," Shizuru teased, lying on the bed and watching Natsuki with her usual predatory gleam in her eyes.

"I wasn't _clinging _to you," Natsuki growled from over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes at the infuriating woman lying on the bed behind her. Shizuru wiggled her pointed her finger to Natsuki in a _come hither _gesture.

Natsuki obeyed, walking over to the bed and arching a brow in the queen's direction.

Shizuru spread her fingers out. "Imagine what I can do with all of these."

Natsuki's eyes widened and she coughed a bit, her cheeks flushing pink. "I, well…"

"Come here."

Natsuki obeyed yet again, sliding into bed next to Shizuru. She instantly found herself on her back, Shizuru hovering over her. "I see you got your strength back," she murmured, leaning her head up when Shizuru's head descended as to place her lips to Natsuki's.

"Mmmm," she purred. "Seems that way." Shizuru kissed Natsuki again, slow and sensual. Natsuki moaned into her mouth. "Natsuki," Shizuru whispered down to the entranced girl.

"Yeah?" Natsuki asked, lazily staring up at Shizuru through half-lidded eyes. Her hands were slowly moving up and down the woman's sides. The skin was so soft, the muscles underneath so taut.

Shizuru stared into Natsuki's eyes, a suddenly serious demeanor taking her over, forcing Natsuki to pay attention. "You belong to _me." _

Normally, Natsuki would object to being claimed by anyone. She was too tired now, and a lot had happened. And, well, maybe she _was _Shizuru's. But was Shizuru hers? Natsuki's mind replayed all the moments she had had to witness between Shizuru and Aoi, and decided she didn't want to ask. She already knew the answer. The answer was 'no.' The Siren didn't belong to anyone but herself and her ship.

Natsuki's expression darkened and Shizuru thought the girl was about to object but, surprisingly, she never did. Instead she let out an almost regretful, even sad, _"I know."_

* * *

"So?" Nao asked, watching Shizuru pour over the large map in the map room. She was leaning with her back against the door, her arms folded across her chest and a mischievous smirk playing on her lips.

When Irina had returned to the ship with Aoi that morning with the news of Shizuru and Natsuki never returning to the inn Nao had of course checked the captain's cabin. Sure enough, there was Shizuru. And Natsuki. Together. Cuddled. Nao had blinked, slooowly closed the door, and made a mental note to badger the truth out of Shizuru when the captain had woken.

Shizuru's gaze only lifted for a mere second before returning to the map. "So _what?" _

The redhead frowned at her. "Did you and Kuga…?"

"No," Shizuru said with a sigh. Her finger moved from the Port of Romulus to a random spot on the ocean, which is where Nao figured the ship must be. They were very close now. "We... fell asleep."

Nao burst out laughing, holding her gut as if to keep her insides from falling out. "Oh _man!" _She howled. "Come on, tell me. Did she fall asleep just as you were about to—?"

Shizuru shot her a glare that shut her up real fast. "I don't even remember to be honest," she admitted with a slight furrowing of her brow. "One second we're both… _busy _and then the next I wake up on my back with Natsuki dozing on top of me."

Nao snorted and leaned over the table some more, clearly more interested in Shizuru's story than the map. This was _too _good. "So Kuga finally gave in, huh? Well she lasted longer than most, gotta give her that." A pause. "So are you bored yet or…?"

Shizuru rolled her eyes and ignored Nao.

"I know what you're thinking," Nao said. "It's what you _always_ think after one of your little toys _finally _falls for you. Shizuru, face it. You only desire the things you _can't have. _It's the curse of the Siren."

Shizuru absentmindedly placed a hand over the pocket over her heart. The tarot card suddenly felt heavy in her front pocket.

"There is no curse," Shizuru said, waving Nao off though she knew the redhead would linger longer. She was like a mosquito when things interested her. "I am not bored. I desired Natsuki. I saw her, wanted her like I had never wanted something so badly in my life, and so I took her. Desire, Nao. Desire directs most of my actions, as I'm sure you've come to realize. I desire that which will end up destroying me."

"You think she'll destroy you?" _Isn't that a bit dramatic? She's, what, 5'3"?_ Nao thought.

"Hasn't she?" Shizuru countered, finally looking up from the map to stare mercilessly into Nao's eyes.

The unwavering gaze of the Siren made Nao nervous, her fight or flight instinct kicking in. "I think she fixed you," Nao said seriously, a slight smile on her lips as she stepped forward and leaned her butt on the edge of the table. "Maybe you're not as efficient as the Siren anymore but you're _human _again. And I missed you, Shizuru."

Shizuru straightened, her eyes widening a fraction. Nao being emotional was strange. Her lips curved into a smirk and her red eyes swirled with amusement. "Getting sentimental on me, Nao?"

The redhead huffed and twisted her mouth. "Yeah, right. Coming from _you? _The way you've been going on and on about Kuga would make Shakespeare nauseous."

Shizuru arched a brow and gave Nao a dubious look. "I have not."

"I have your entire speech memorized."

"What speech?"

Nao stood up, faced Shizuru, cleared her throat, and recited in her thickest Cardair accent, "_She's beautiful, I know this. Her eyes, her hair, her skin, her body… I crave such carnal pleasures. But most of all… what drives me mad with insatiable longing and hunger… it is her aura, her… her very soul that I desire above all. Who she is, her fierce and free self, is so utterly divine and I find myself… wanting to drown in her… in the very core of her essence, her spirit."_ Nao then let out a dreamy sigh and stared off into the imaginary sunset.

Shizuru peered at Nao with a _very _displeased look on her face. "Are you quite finished?"

"I could go on. You repeat yourself quite a lot these days."

Shizuru cringed. "I don't _really _sound like that…" A pause. "Do I?"

"Well, of course not. When _you _say it, it sounds romantic and not at all disgustingly sappy. I'm not the Siren, so it just sounds horribly cheesy when I repeat it."

The pirate queen let out a sigh of relief.

"So _where is_ my poker partner anyway?"

"Still sleeping," Shizuru replied, trying very hard to keep the smile from forming on her face every time she thought of the peacefully dozing Natsuki.

"Did you guys work out any kind of… understanding?" Nao ventured, wondering if Shizuru, for the first time in her life, had made a commitment to one of her toys.

"We are what we are."

"Which is…?"

Shizuru ignored her, suddenly focused once again on the map in front of her.

"I didn't think so," Nao muttered, turning and leaving the map room, her day officially ruined. This wasn't going to end well. Then again, it never did with Shizuru.

* * *

Nao ran into Natsuki on her way out. The two women froze, stared at each other, and then one broke into a grin and the other blushed and began to stammer some excuses.

"Don't _even, _Kuga," Nao said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I know _all _about it. I'm Shizuru's best friend, remember?"

Natsuki closed her mouth and frowned. Finally she said, "Pirates have been congratulating me all day and I've only been awake for thirty minutes."

"News travels fast," Nao said with a shrug as she passed Natsuki, their shoulders lightly bumping. "It's a small ship and there's not a lot going on most days. The most interesting thing is our captain's sex life, which we're all far too invested in."

Most of the pirates lived vicariously though Shizuru, it was true.

"Nothing even happened—!" She began.

"Like I said," Nao said, smirking at the bright red Natsuki from over her shoulder. "I know _all _about it." And with that, she walked away.

A disgruntled Natsuki pouted after the redhead as she sauntered away and then, with a deep breath, entered the map room.

Sure enough, Shizuru was bent over the sprawled map, her finger moving from place to place. Natsuki padded over to the captain and leaned over her shoulder. "What are you looking at?"

Startled, Shizuru jumped and then settled when she saw it was only Natsuki. "I didn't even notice you come in," Shizuru said, smiling warmly.

Natsuki nodded. "I could tell." Her gaze flickered over to the map again. "You busy?"

Shizuru pouted. "You could say that. I'm just trying to determine whether we're still on schedule or not, or if we'll have to speed up now that we've lost a few days. I was planning on getting there early anyway but, according to Chie, it looks like we'll arrive _just _as the ship is leaving port."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Both. Good because we may catch it farther away from coast, which would be safer for us but bad because there's a chance we may miss it if anything else deters our path. Risky." Shizuru was very intensely focused on this.

Natsuki hated how content she was just staring at Shizuru's profile, her slightly furrowed brow, her focused eyes.

"Well, try not to get hit by any more poison darts and maybe you won't have to make any more emergency stops," Natsuki teased, smirking when Shizuru turned and frowned at her.

"You never did tell me how you administered the antidote…" Shizuru mused, for what was maybe the hundredth time that month. She straightened a bit and peered at Natsuki from behind thick lashes with half-lidded eyes.

Natsuki never stood a chance.

"Like this," Natsuki said, closing the gap between her and Shizuru and planting a firm kiss on the other woman's mouth.

It was over too soon, and Shizuru found herself following Natsuki's retreating lips with her own, not wanting the kiss to end already. But Natsuki was too quick, and Shizuru retreated as well, a slight pout on her face.

"You are a rather cruel girl, aren't you?" Shizuru observed, her eyes trailing up and down the other woman's body, drinking in the view.

Natsuki smirked. "Are you calling me a tease?"

Shizuru chuckled, grabbed Natsuki's ass, lifted her onto the table, and moved so that she was standing between Natsuki's legs. "That is _exactly _what I am calling you," Shizuru purred, her lips gently grazing across Natsuki's.

Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's neck, closed her eyes, and growled in frustration when Shizuru's lips would press against her own and then quickly move just out of reach. Eventually Natsuki opened her eyes to mere slits, just to glare at the pirate queen.

Shizuru had both her hands on Natsuki's thighs, giving them a small squeeze before leaning in and lightly kissing Natsuki on the lips. She didn't remember a time she had ever been so gentle before with someone. _Not that I ONLY want to be gentle, _she thought, lasciviously looking Natsuki up and down again.

"Don't look at me like that," Natsuki muttered, averting her gaze to the floor.

"Like what?" Shizuru asked, gently using a finger to make Natsuki face her again. The tip of her nose lightly touched Natsuki's.

"Like you want to eat me," Natsuki said. "It's freaking me out."

Shizuru's lips twisted into a wicked lovely smile and she said, "Guilty."

Natsuki chuckled. "As always." There was a moment of silence between the two, before Natsuki said, "Shizuru… what are we?"

"We are what we are, Natsuki," Shizuru replied, her hands on Natsuki's thighs coming to a halt and her expression darkening.

"What does that mean?"

Shizuru gently kissed Natsuki once more and then took a step back before walking around the side of the table and heading towards the door. "It means that you shouldn't expect anything from a Siren. We are just an illusion, after all."

Natsuki watched Shizuru disappear behind the door from over her shoulder, a knot forming in her stomach.

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a very unsatisfying fashion. Shizuru hardly spoke to Natsuki after that. Natsuki would try, of course, but Shizuru would act dismissive, uninterested, and eventually just began to ignore Natsuki completely.

"Shizuru," Natsuki had said for the fifth time, trying to gain the other woman's attention.

"Natsuki, I am busy…" Shizuru had replied, not even bothering to look up from whatever she was reading over. The papers were scattered across the table in the map room, lying atop the map itself. There were no chairs in the map room, so as usual, Shizuru was bent over the papers.

"You've been busy for 3 days?" Natsuki had asked, sounding exhausted. This felt like the 50th conversation she had had with Shizuru that went like this, Shizuru barely responding until Natsuki just gave up and left.

"I'm always busy."

Natsuki eventually gave up. She didn't want Shizuru to know how much it hurt her. It hurt even worse when she'd walk on the main deck and overhear conversations from the crew.

_"I hear Viola got sick of her."_

_ "Already? How long did that last, two days? Is that a new record?"_

Then…

_"Did she really think she was special? Stupid girl."_

_ "Just another toy falling for the Siren."_

_ "It's kind of sad, really. If I haven't seen it a hundred times already I might feel bad for this one. She put up a good fight for a while there."_

_ "I thought it was pretty obvious she wanted that Aoi girl more."_

_I'm so_ _stupid, _Natsuki thought, mentally kicking herself. _I knew she only wanted to use me. Why am I surprised? _Natsuki avoided any of her friends. She couldn't deal with the humiliation. To her own embarrassment, she started spending more time down in the brig, sitting in silence on a crate while Aoi glared at her in silence.

The only time Shizuru would give any attention to Natsuki was when they went to bed together, and even that wasn't much. They'd talk briefly, and Shizuru would turn over and go to sleep on her side, leaving Natsuki cold and sexually frustrated on her side.

How the tables had turned!

It was as if the closer and closer they got to Romulus the more and more distant Shizuru began to act. By the second week, Shizuru had gone back to asking for Aoi's company.

What's worse is when she asked Natsuki for the red lace she had tied around her wrist, so that she may tie it around Aoi's wrist instead.

"Are you serious?" Natsuki had asked, trying to mask just how upset it actually made her. She played it off as if she just thought the entire thing was ridiculous. "You want this stupid thing back?" Natsuki plucked the red string that Shizuru had tied around her wrist so long ago.

Shizuru, face carved from stone, gave a curt nod. "Yes." She held out a hand. "Give it to me."

Natsuki stared into Shizuru's eyes, searching for any of the warmth she had seen in them just a week ago, that night in the ocean. She saw none. "Okay," she said, defeated. She tried to untie it but with just one hand it was a difficult task, and she let out a frustrated growl.

"Here," Shizuru said gently, moving forward and grasping her wrist. "Allow me." She untied the red lace effortlessly and placed it in her pocket. She gave Natsuki a brief smile, turned, and began walking away.

"Shizuru, wait," Natsuki yelled after her.

Shizuru turned around. "Yes?"

"Why are you… why are you doing this?" She had to ask. She had to know. It was driving her nuts, her own mind making up all these stories and excuses. Was Shizuru really bored of her or was there something else?

Shizuru gave her a weak smile. "Doing what, my captive?"

Natsuki swallowed hard. "Acting like what happened a week ago never happened," she growled. She didn't need this crap. She didn't even care enough to fight anymore. She tried. She tried to show Shizuru, tried to show her she wasn't a monster, some siren. The woman was stubborn, fickle, too confused.

Shizuru stared at her, her face a blank slate, giving nothing away. The mask was firmly in place yet again. "Because it never did," she finally said, before turning and walking towards the map room.

* * *

As the days went by, Nao, Chie, and Midori watched with sinking hearts how Natsuki would seek out Shizuru's attention only to be shot down time and time again. Eventually the girl stopped trying, and would disappear for hours on end. It only took Nao two days to realize Natsuki had taken to the brig of her own free will. She barely spent any time with Duran anymore.

"Natsuki, what are you doing down here?" Nao asked as she came down the steps. She saw Natsuki sitting on a crate, her face buried in her hands and her dark hair hanging around her like a shimmery curtain.

A quick glance in the actual cell itself showed that Aoi wasn't in right now, which meant she was either with Chie or with Shizuru.

Natsuki lifted her head to glance at Nao and then she returned to her initial position. "Just sitting. It's loud up there and it's easy to nap down here. Nice and dark."

"And depressing. And smelly," Nao added, standing across from Natsuki and leaning her back on the cell bars. "Look I know—"

"Don't," Natsuki cut her off. She looked up and glared. "I was warned. I should've listened. Shizuru doesn't care about anyone but herself. She just manipulates them into sleeping with her and then she moves on to something more interesting."

Nao frowned and lowered her lantern to the damp floor beneath them. "You slept with her?"

"No but I… I admitted I have feelings for her. That's all she wanted, the satisfaction of knowing she managed to get someone she had tortured to have feelings for her. And then she got bored. Game over. She won."

"She's not like that anymore, Natsuki. You changed her."

"Doesn't look like it," Natsuki spat, burying her face yet again. "Just go away."

Nao frowned. "I'd tell you if she was up to something but… when Shizuru does things like this she normally doesn't tell anyone what she's _really _thinking. We'll all find out eventually. There's no talking to her about this. I've tried. So have Chie and Midori."

"Don't bother," Natsuki said, giving Nao a dismissive wave. "You know as well as everyone else on this ship that I'm not the first and I won't be the last." The Siren has an insatiable hunger and it takes more than one to sate it.

The redhead let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, Natsuki. Truly. Out of all of them you deserved this the least." _You got the farthest and fell the hardest,_ Nao thought.

Nao _was _furious about this. She had _warned _Shizuru. She had specifically told her not to hurt Natsuki, that Natsuki was different, that she wasn't to be used and thrown away like some broken doll.

Natsuki let out a humorless laugh. "I just want to go home. I can't bare to be on this ship any longer." She lifted her head to meet Nao's eyes. "Nao, I need your help, please. You need to get me off this ship."

"Romulus is a Zipang port…" Nao said. "You know the Zipang navy is looking for—"

"Let them take me," Natsuki said, throwing her arms up in defeat. "I'll go with them. Anywhere but here will be better."

"You really like her, huh?"

Natsuki frowned. "I do." In fact Natsuki had never felt such a pain like this before. It felt worse than being whipped, she would know. It was like this constant sharp pain in her chest every time she thought of Shizuru, every time the woman ignored her, every time the woman was spotted with Aoi, who was now sporting the red string wrapped around her wrist.

"I'll find out what she's up to," Nao promised as she turned and headed up the stairs.

* * *

It was a few days later when Nao finally got an audience with Shizuru. The woman turned into a regular recluse, spending most of her time in her cabin, in the map room, with Haruka discussing the plan, and then with Aoi.

"Do you ever feel like your skin is burning?" Shizuru asked Nao as she rubbed at her own arms and stared across the ocean made red by the setting sun. They were on the main deck, right across from the door to Shizuru's cabin, standing by the railings side-by-side.

"Yeah, when you have me out here in the blistering sun doing slave-work."

"You _are _the boatswain," Shizuru said, smiling at her before returning her gaze to the view.

"Shizuru, what are you doing?" Nao asked, her tone suddenly serious, which was rare indeed.

"What do you—?"

"You know what I mean."

Shizuru ignored her, her eyes staring straight ahead. "Guarding what is mine." She looked to Nao and said, "I don't need Natsuki to tell you a storm is coming. Even _I _can feel this one. I must take precautions."

Nao frowned at her. "You think something is going to go wrong at Romulus?"

"I just have a very bad feeling about that galleon, yes."

"We've sailed this far—" Nao began.

"Yes," came a third voice. "We've sailed _this far _and to turn back now, after the crew hasn't seen action in so long, could lead to a mutiny, Captain." Shizuru didn't turn, she knew who the voice belonged to.

Nao looked and rolled her eyes. "Gray," she greeted. "I could've gone without seeing you today. Or ever." Nao and Shizuru both preferred it when Gray tried to stay hidden.

The woman's red curls bounced as she tilted her head back and let out a fake laugh. "Oh, Nao. You're _always _so _delightful." _

"Uh-huh." Nao looked the other woman up and down with a look of disgust.

Shizuru glanced at Gray from over her shoulder. "Did you need something, Gray?"

"I was wondering about the status of your toy."

Shizuru smirked. "Which one?"

"Kuga."

The smirk was gone. "She's off-limits."

"Still?" Gray purred, her finger tapping her chin. "How _strange. _Especially considering _you're _not sleeping with her so why can't the rest of us have a go?"

Shizuru spun around and took a menacing step towards the ever-calm pirate. "I would be very careful right now if I were you," she snarled, her eyes swirling with danger and warning that would make most anyone take a step back in fear. Her hand reached for the hilt of her sword before she realized that she couldn't afford to attack or threaten one of her own pirates right now, not until she's given her pirates the galleon's riches.

"I _was _in charge of punishing her, Captain," Gray said with a carefree shrug. She didn't back down or shrink but instead seemed relaxed as ever. "Now that you've grown bored of her I don't see the harm in allowing me to… finish my punishment."

"No," Shizuru said. "She saved my life. Just because I do not wish to sleep with her does not mean I am bored of her. She's become a valuable member of the crew. If you forget that again, we'll see who it is that needs to be punished."

"Of course, my Captain." Seeing she had successfully pissed off the Captain, Gray smiled, gave a small bow, and headed for the galley.

"So…" Nao began, looking curiously at Shizuru. "You still—?"

"Quiet," Shizuru growled. "Leave me." She returned her now angry gaze to the horizon, where the sky met sea.

Nao nodded once and left.

* * *

It was the final week when Natsuki was kicked out of Shizuru's bed for good, not that Natsuki particularly minded by that point. She had been expecting it ever since Shizuru took the red lace, the symbol of her promised protection, and placed it on Aoi's wrist instead.

"You won't be sleeping here tonight," Shizuru had told her, eyeing her from the bed. "In fact you will not be sleeping in here tomorrow night either, or the next night."

Natsuki shrugged, she wasn't too surprised with the way things had been going the last two weeks. "Whatever." She grabbed what little she had and headed for the door. She paused, her hand on the doorknob, and turned to look at Shizuru. "Shizuru," she said. The pirate queen nodded at her to continue. "Would you… if you let the galleon from Romulus go… will you let me go with it?"

Shizuru didn't say anything for a bit, her expression unchanging. Finally she shifted on the bed so that she was sitting up against the headboard. "I will consider it if you promise to take your infuriating pet bird with you."

Natsuki swallowed the rock that had formed in her throat. This was the first time Shizuru had really seemed to mean that she would consider it! On the one hand that was great news and on the other… Shizuru was truly ready to get rid of her, seemed almost _eager_ to do so.

And it was the first time in a month that she had referred to Duran as Natsuki's 'pet bird' rather than his name.

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah I'll take _Duran _with me. I'd have to be heartless to leave him with a bunch of crazy pirates."

Shizuru nodded. "Are you quite done?" She waved her hand, as if to shoo Natsuki out.

Natsuki glared at her. "How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" Shizuru asked, almost sounding bored as she spread out on her bed as if she meant to relish in the feel of having it all to herself once again.

"To finally be as cruel as you were the first day we met?" Natsuki snapped before turning and stalking out of the captain's quarters. That was actually not true at all, she later reflected. Shizuru may be acting as though she didn't want to have anything to do with Natsuki, but she wasn't branding her, forcing her into anything she didn't want to do. She was just… extremely distant.

They did not speak the rest of that week, did not even look at each other.

Soon they were nearing their destination: The Zipang Port of Romulus.

* * *

The night before the raid was a quiet one. Everyone kept to themselves. Even Nao, Midori, and Chie seemed to go their separate ways, as if everyone needed time alone to reflect before facing one of the hardest raids they have ever planned. They had never taken a galleon before, certainly not a Zipang galleon so close to Zipang itself. It was risky. There was a good chance they would not make it. The stakes were high, but Shizuru was a strong leader and they knew she would lead them through it as she had done with past battles.

The only one who seemed ecstatic about the upcoming events was Haruka, the gunner, who paced back and forth all day full of electricity. She would talk on and on about battle and war and how she was getting the cannons ready in case they actually needed to use them this time. She had a real good feeling about this upcoming battle. Yukino had followed her around all morning, making sure everyone's weapons were in order before they headed below deck by sunset to check the cannons for the hundredth time.

Everyone else hoped they wouldn't need to be used. A sunken ship was not a good ship.

The sea breeze was surprisingly calming. Natsuki headed towards the upper deck, wondering if Chie and Midori were still there or if they had already gone to bed by now. The stinging in her chest slowly started to ebb away and as she passed by two lanterns hanging off the main cabin she lifted them both and walked up to the upper deck, both hands carrying a lantern. Midori and Chie were nowhere to be seen. Perfect.

She could hear Reito's voice in her head.

_"I will give you a few weeks to get close to her. If you try and attack her now, Viola will surely stop you. Give it time… I want to strike… I want US to strike her when she least expects it. Just before she hits the Zipang port I would like for you to place not one, but two lanterns on the back of her ship. I will respond by placing a lantern on the front of mine… this is when I will catch up during the night, and attack her ship early morning. She will be dead by then, if you've done your job without dying, and my crew will take over her ship. This will also take place near my country of Zipang, so I can always get reinforcements." _Natsuki remembered his lips forming a cruel smile._ "Yes, her crew will be leaderless… confused, terrified of the Kraken. It will be all too easy with the Siren out of the way."_

Natsuki took a deep breath before placing the two lit lanterns on the back of the ship. She wasn't expecting to see Reito's lantern in response and sure enough, no signal came. She knew they had lost him, there was no way he managed to follow Shizuru's ship through those storms and then manage to stay hidden during their brief stops on the Black Islands. But she was angry at Shizuru, and even if no one saw the lanterns, it still felt damn good placing them there, almost like she were getting back at Shizuru for her recent cruelty.

Again she remembered that night in Reito's camp, when Shizuru had sent her to kill him.

_"She told me if I killed you she would take me back home," _Natsuki had said_. "Do you think she would've taken me home?"_

_"No, darling,"_ Reito had replied, gliding forward and reaching behind her. _"She lied to you to get what she wants, it's what she does." _His hands had found the crimson lace that held up Natsuki's ponytail and tugged it free. Dark ebony hair fell like a curtain_. "Ah. I'm going to take you home. All you have to do is follow the plan and you'll be home safe and sound. Viola would've never taken you home."_ Natsuki could see him holding up that lace, the same red lace Shizuru had taken from her a week ago to give to Aoi instead. _"This ribbon protects you from others,"_ Reito had told her. _"Because you are hers. She would not give you up. Understood?"_

But hadn't she? Reito had been right. He had been right the entire time. Shizuru didn't care about Natsuki, she just took what she wanted. She wasn't going to take Natsuki home. She was too prideful to release Natsuki, even if she didn't want her anymore.

_But I can take matters into my own hands. I can escape fate, Shizuru, you're wrong. _

Natsuki sighed as she stared at the two lanterns she had brought over. Why had she done that? Not that she thought Reito was still following them, she was certain he had lost the Kiyohime. But she had placed the lanterns anyway. She shook her head. What a stupid thing to have done. What had she been thinking? There _was _a chance he was still out there, somewhere, even if he didn't respond to her signal, what if he had seen it?

Natsuki shoved the two lanterns overboard and watched them sink to the depths below.

Tomorrow was a big day and Natsuki was the only one still awake on board the ship. She turned and went to go find a spot to sleep on the main deck.

But had she waited just a few moments longer she would've seen the distant flickering of a light on the horizon. Someone had seen her signal. Someone had responded. Someone was coming.

* * *

It was the day of the planned attack. Chie had excitedly burst into Shizuru's room, found her and Aoi sleeping in the bed, and had to clear her throat to wake them both up. When they finally awoke, Chie stared intently into Shizuru's eyes so as not to be tempted to look at Aoi. That would hurt too much.

"We're hovering just outside of the bay," Chie explained, pointing out their position on the mini map she normally carried rolled up under her arm. "We'll wait here for the ship to appear and then we'll slide up alongside it and climb aboard, yadda yadda you know the drill."

"I would hope so since it's my plan," Shizuru said, smirking. She slid two slender legs over the side of the bed and stretched. "Aoi, dear, would you mind changing out of your dress today and wearing something more… practical?"

Chie watched as a cutely confused expression came over Aoi's face. "Excuse me?"

"She wants you to dress like a pirate," Chie explained, looking away instantly when Aoi's blue gaze tried to meet with her grayish brown one.

"Why?" Aoi asked, frowning slightly.

"Don't ask questions," Shizuru said, smirking. She rose from the bed and went to go change herself. "Today is a big day. Best everyone be prepared."

* * *

Natsuki didn't get why she was the only one in a dress. In fact, the only thing she had on her that was a _little bit _pirate was the dagger Shizuru had gifted to her, but that was hidden under her dress. Frankly, she was even surprised Shizuru hadn't asked for that back too.

Not that she would've given it up without a fight. It was a pretty dagger and Shizuru had given it to her. Fine, take the red ribbon. But the dagger? Nope. Natsuki had that for keeps.

"So," she said, tugging at her dress, which was long, poofy, midnight blue, and highly impractical. "What's the plan?"

"The plan," Shizuru began as she addressed all the pirates gathering around her, "is not the usual plan. The galleon is supposed to be guarded by a Zipang naval ship so we will remain here until it passes by. It will be leading the way for the galleon. With today's fog it will sail right by us. Remember, this is a galleon full of more gold than any of you could possibly imagine. It won't stop to pick up poor, defenseless women. It's far too important for that and will be suspicious of _anything_."

"So then why am I in a dress?!" Natsuki barked, fists at her side and she fumed.

"Because it looks good on you, Kuga," Midori teased, elbowing her disgruntled friend.

It actually _did _look good on her, even if Natsuki hated it. The upper half looked like a corset, its neckline was rather… _generous. _And tight. It made Natsuki's breasts—which tended to be on the smaller side—look ample.

Shizuru gave Natsuki displeased look that said '_Don't interrupt me again'. _She cleared her throat and continued. "Thankfully a blanket of the most unnaturally thick fog has fallen over our ship and we remain hidden as long as the Kiyohime remains in place here. The bay is not very large, we will notice when a large ship sails by. We take chase, silently move alongside it until we can connect our ships, and then climb aboard. Take no prisoners, subdue anyone you find, and kill anyone that fights back. Take as much as you possibly can. I will give further direction when the ship is completely in our grasps. Any questions?"

There was only one hand raised.

Shizuru frowned. "Stop complaining about the dress, Natsuki."

"But—!"

Nao elbowed her in the ribs again and Natsuki yelped. Nao gave her a _shut up _look and Natsuki begrudgingly complied with the redhead's wishes. For _now. _

Haruka, who had been standing silently beside Shizuru, took a step forward and addressed the pirates. "Like Captain Viola said, today's raid is a whole other beast than what we usually target. This thing has guns. _Major _guns. The crew on board will be armed and trained in combat. The galleon itself will—"

Another hand shot up.

Haruka glared at Midori. "_What?"_

"Can we give this galleon a name? Why do we know everything about it except its name?"

"Yeah," Chie chimed in," I'm sick of referring to it as 'the galleon.' There are plenty of galleons! This is a specific one."

Shizuru and Haruka exchanged glances. Neither of them knew the name of the ship.

"How about you name it then," Shizuru offered, sounding bored and looking incredibly impatient. There were important matters to discuss!

Midori broke out a wide grin. "Thought you'd never ask! I hereby declare that the galleon will henceforth be known as BEAST because it's a _beast _of a ship!"

All the pirates, save for Natsuki, Nao, Tomoe, Haruka, and Shizuru cheered.

Shizuru's eyebrow twitched and Haruka stared blankly at Midori.

"Fine then," Shizuru relented, realizing that this conversation was wasting precious time. "_Beast _will be unlike anything we've ever raided before. I don't expect all of us to make it out alive. This will be legendary. No pirate has ever tried such a large-scale raid. You are all making history."

Haruka nodded beside her. Tomoe, who was standing on Shizuru's other side, scanned the crowd with a bored expression on her face and her arms folded across her chest. Gray was off to the side and met Tomoe's eyes briefly before they both looked at Shizuru.

Natsuki glanced over at Aoi, who was also standing beside Shizuru. The young girl looked confused, but years older. She didn't look as innocent or as doe-eyed as she had when she was first taken prisoner. Natsuki _also _noticed that Aoi wasn't wearing a dress for the first time since being captured, much to Natsuki's annoyance. It made no sense. Why was Natsuki dressed like a noblewoman and why was Aoi dressed like a pirate? It's like they switched places.

_Besides, _Natsuki thought, _does Aoi even know how to use that sword sheathed at her hip? _Natsuki thought it unlikely.

The Kiyohime gently rocked back and forth in the sea. It was impossible to see anything, for an almost eerie fog had settled all around the ship, covering it like a blanket. The crew almost felt like lost spirits walking amongst a ghost ship. It was even difficult to see from one side of the ship to the other. The ship had been turned around, away from the harbor, so that when the galleon sailed past they could instantly take chase behind it.

On one side of the ship, the side that everyone had their backs to, there was nothing but fog. If there hadn't been such fog, then they would just see a stretch of ocean. On the other side, the side where Shizuru was standing atop the railing and holding tightly onto a rope ladder, leaning over the water as if she could see ahead into the fog was where the ships would pass the Kiyohime.

Natsuki didn't like Shizuru doing that, leaning over the edge of the boat, standing on the edge like some reckless child too excited to not realize how dangerous of a position they were in. Luckily, Shizuru jumped down from the railing and whispered something to Tomoe, who nodded in response.

They all stayed silent as they waited for the Zipang battleship to pass. It was an escort ship, yes, but it was rather small compared to the galleon that drifted slowly behind it. Luckily for the pirates, galleons were slow, especially when it came to making turns. There would be no escape for the galleon and by the time it passed the Kiyohime, the Zipang naval ship guarding it would be much too far ahead to make it back in time to prevent the pirates from effortlessly boarding the massive ship. By the time the Zipang ship _did _make it back, the pirates would have already taken over Beast by then. Ideally, anyway.

They couldn't see anything through the fog save the shadow of the ship as it glided past. It was a fast ship, faster than 'Beast' the galleon but not as fast as Shizuru's smaller Kiyohime. All the pirates held their breath, as if that would somehow make their ship invisible. They hoped the navy men on board were probably busy still getting the ship into gear and wouldn't notice any suspicious ship-shaped shadow in the fog. The Zipang ship sailed _so close _to the Kiyohime they could hear it glide through the water, hear the calm water ripped apart by its hull.

There were encased in a cloud it seemed, as the ship didn't seem to notice the Kiyohime.

Eventually, the naval ship disappeared.

Then the waiting began again. The galleon would be soon following after the naval ship. All the pirates moved from foot to foot, full of nervous energy they didn't know what to do with. They were _so ready _to board Beast and battle their way to riches and glory. They would all look to Shizuru for any sign, any signal, but the pirate queen stared straight ahead, into the fog, her brow slightly furrowed as if seeing something that didn't make sense.

But she never said anything, so no one asked.

Natsuki had removed herself from much of the crowd as she didn't really fit in with them in her dress. She was leaning against the railing, opposite where Shizuru was standing. A sea of battle-ready pirates separated them. Kuga's viridian eyes were focused on the captain, narrowed and filled with anger similar to that of a child whose privileges had been taken away. Shizuru had confiscated Natsuki's sword, the hunting bow, and had left her in a dress with the measly dagger. There would be no action for her! Then again she wasn't a pirate she was a captive. The fact that Shizuru hadn't thrown her in the brig yet to _really _complete her reverse transformation back into the cruel and evil Siren was shocking.

Natsuki also noted how Shizuru had barely said anything to her all morning.

"Here it comes…" Shizuru whispered under her breath, her fingers nervously tracing the engraving on the hilt of her cutlass. She could see the massive shadow of the galleon looming closer and closer. In fact it was so close, Shizuru wondered if it would even be a challenge to catch up to it and board it. The second it passes them Shizuru would give the command and the Kiyohime would pursue it, launch a surprise attack from the fog, and take it. They would never see it coming. Shizuru was suddenly very grateful for the fog, it hid them well from the Zipang naval ship and the target.

Tomoe, who was battle-ready and stationed at Shizuru's side as usual, heard Shizuru's words and repeated them loudly to the crew, who all straightened and put their own hands on their swords. All their eyes were on Shizuru, their brilliant captain. Tomoe felt a great sense of pride then, Shizuru was an amazing leader and it was an honor to be her quartermaster.

A group of pirates hovered near a pile of wooden ladders, ropes with hooks, and gangplanks. The second the Kiyohime managed to stop the galleon these pirates would spring into action, quickly creating modes of crossing ships for the pirates to easily pile onto the galleon. The faster the pirates could get on board the faster they would get the upper hand.

"She's wearing red," Gray whispered to Natsuki. She had sidled up beside the grumpy girl when she had been too focused on Shizuru like every other pirate.

Startled, Natsuki almost jumped. But then she saw who it was and rolled her eyes. "So what? Shizuru wears red a lot." Shizuru looked good in red. In fact Natsuki doubted there was a color Shizuru _didn't _look good in.

The captain was wearing the specially tailored crimson frock coat again. It fit her well and she looked dashing. There were many things one could say about Shizuru, but no one could say the woman didn't know what looked good on her.

"Do you know why she wears that coat into battle?" Gray asked, a slow, malicious smile forming on her red lips.

"Because she likes to look her best when stabbing people?" Natsuki offered, frowning.

Gray arched a brow in her direction and then let out a fake laugh before saying, "No, it is because if she is wounded she doesn't want her crew to know."

"What?" Natsuki pushed off the wall and straightened, now feeling a sense of urgency in her chest. A sense of urgency to do _what, _she wasn't yet sure. She gave Gray a look that told her to explain.

Gray was happy to oblige. "If she was wearing something else, one of her white shirts perhaps, the blood from a wound would be obvious. If pirates see their captain is bleeding they can lose hope, even retreat," she explained. "But if she's stabbed the blood will match her coat color. The crew won't know if she's been wounded and won't lose morale."

Natsuki swallowed and averted her gaze from the silver eyes of Gray. She could still feel them on her, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. "She'll be fine," Natsuki muttered, more to herself than to Gray. "She's Captain Viola, the Siren of the sea."

"Just because Sirens seem invincible doesn't mean they don't bleed like the rest of us, Kuga," Gray said, before turning and disappearing into the crowd of pirates.

Natsuki now watched Shizuru's intense expression with one of her own. Shizuru wouldn't get hurt… right? Natsuki didn't have much time to dwell on this thought.

Suddenly, the Kiyohime lurched and shook, causing almost all of the pirates to fall onto the planks below. It almost felt as though something had rammed into the side of the ship, causing the other side to dip and even causing one of Shizuru's pirates to fall overboard.

Natsuki too had been knocked to the ground. It was her side that had been hit, which was the side where there had been nothing but fog. Shizuru's side was where they were expecting Beast to pass by any minute, so what had hit them?

Natsuki looked up and saw that Shizuru was the only one still standing—barely. The Siren quickly recovered however, straightening and staring wide-eyed at something behind Natsuki. Natsuki turned and felt her expression mirror Shizuru's. She scurried to her feet, as did the surrounding pirates, and they all stared in awe at what they saw.

Out of the fog had sailed another ship, a ship that had slammed _right _into the side of the Kiyohime. So hard, in fact, that the Kiyohime was badly damaged and the front part of the mystery ship was _on top of _the Kiyohime's main deck, just a few feet from where all of Shizuru's pirates had gathered. This made it rather easy to get onto the Kiyohime, as the tip of their ship now served as a bridge.

It was a larger ship, not a galleon, but not a Zipang navy ship either. The flag flying above it was the image of two swords crossed under a silver skull. It was a pirate ship, but the unimaginative flag didn't belong to any pirate Shizuru recognized.

What the hell was going on?

Finally remembering that she was in charge, Shizuru stalked forward, looked to where Natsuki was, and then looked to Tomoe. "Return the bird to her cage," she demanded.

Natsuki instantly straightened when she heard that. "No way!" But Tomoe gestured to two other pirates, who forcefully grabbed Natsuki by the arms and dragged her towards the brig. "Shizuru!" She cried out, her eyes memorizing the way Shizuru looked at her, the way Shizuru seemed to be saying _goodbye. _

Shizuru's ruby red eyes watched until Natsuki was gone. Then there was silence as her pirates all stood at her back, ready to charge into war with the other pirates. They stood side by side, their weapons drawn, all watching where the bow of the enemy ship had rammed into their own ship.

_What a sloppy tactic, _Shizuru mused, drawing her own sword and getting ready for the ensuing battle. _But effective. _

This entire situation threw her for a loop. Surely the galleon was getting away now, taking all that loot with it. Whoever this pirate was, they were going to pay _dearly. _

"I wasn't expecting other pirates," Tomoe whispered from her side. Shizuru glanced over at her quartermaster and saw the woman's tightened jaw, the narrowed gray eyes, the thirsty blade.

"Because who else but the Siren would take on a Zipang Navy-guarded galleon?" Shizuru whispered back. She hadn't expected any competition from any other pirates. No other pirates were confident enough to pull of such a heist.

She needed to focus, gather her courage, and fight as if she had been expecting this the entire time. Sirens were adaptable.

The only sound was the sound of wood on wood creaking, the Kiyohime's version of crying out in pain as the other ship leaned on it, causing its own deck to be crooked under the weight. That would be expensive to repair.

The silence was unnerving. Who rammed their ship into another ship and didn't immediately attack? So far, she hadn't seen anyone on the other side, just fog. The longer the silence dragged on the more nervous she became, though she wouldn't let her crew know that. She began to wonder if her ship had been rammed by a ghost ship. That is, until it began.

She heard it. The sounds of heavy boots all stampeding over wooden planks. Eventually Zipang naval officers—both men and women—charged over the bow of the enemy ship and poured onto the main deck of the Kiyohime, where Shizuru's pirates were waiting.

A battle didn't begin right away, much to Shizuru's surprise. Instead the Zipang soldiers gathered on either side of the 'bridge.' They had their own weapons drawn, their eyes darting back and forth between the faces of the pirates behind Shizuru.

How odd, Shizuru thought, noting that though they wore Zipang naval uniforms, their weapons were not standard nor were the ship they had just come off of a Zipang naval vessel. _How suspicious_.

"And where," Shizuru asked them, not moving at all in case one decided to strike, "Does your leader hide?" Shizuru's pirates chuckled from behind her.

The soldiers all turned their attention to Shizuru, who remained unwavering even under all those heavy gazes. They said nothing.

* * *

Natsuki had been thrown into her old cell in the brig. She had a feeling this would happen. Not quite like that, of course, but she knew with the way her and Shizuru's relationship seemed to be going in reverse, it was only a matter of time before she was back in the brig.

Why the hell was she the only one down here? She could fight! She could help! What if Shizuru needed her?

She instantly got up and grabbed at the bars, giving them a shake she knew was useless.

"Get back here!" She yelled after the pirates that had dragged her down there thanks to Shizuru's command. They ignored her, of course. Most pirates did. As Shizuru had started to ignore her, she seemed to lose more and more pull with the pirates. They were no longer afraid to mess with her, knowing full well that Shizuru wouldn't care enough to stop them. Even Irina didn't take orders from her anymore. All special treatment was now non-existent.

The door at the top of the stairs opened, illuminating the brig for only a split second, before the room was shrouded in darkness once more.

The captive gave up with a harrumph and fell back onto the dirty planks below. What was going on up there? Was Shizuru alright? What had that been? Natsuki had seen the other ship and how it had rammed into the Kiyohime but had been pulled away shortly after that.

And then it struck her. The lanterns. She had lit two lanterns last night in her anger, having not expected Reito to have still been trailing them.

Did Reito see them? Was that his ship that had rammed into the Kiyohime?

And if so… did Natsuki just doom Shizuru?

_No…_

* * *

Shizuru looked up to see a tall woman begin descending from the tip of the enemy ship. She walked like she was the most important person in the world, like she had unwavering confidence in her and her crew's ability to defeat Shizuru. Held out to the side in her delicate looking hand was a rapier, much like the one Natsuki's father had made for Takeda. She was wearing knee-high black boots, a white swordsman's blouse, and a black vest. Atop her head was a black and worn-looking tricorn hat.

Behind this woman was a true military man. Out of all of them he was the only one that appeared to be a true man of the Zipang navy. It was in his posture, his government-issued musket and saber. He stayed silent but smiling, his dark brown eyes shimmering behind his even darker hair.

As much as she wanted to, Shizuru couldn't deny that it was the woman that caught her attention the most. The woman was gorgeous. She had thick hair the most unusual shade of blonde, giving it a silver appearance. It was tied up in a ponytail that ended at her lower back, meaning she had a _lot _of hair. With her hair pulled back it revealed her flawless face. The skin on her cheeks was white and smooth like porcelain, but with a healthy glow of red. Her nose was straight and the tip turned slightly up at the end. The woman's lips were full, pink, with one corner curved upwards slightly. And her eyes… her eyes were large and a smoldering amber shade, like Shizuru's eyes but with more yellow than red. There was something about her that was very… _graceful. _She reminded Shizuru of a swan. Her beauty was a strange one, but no one could say she was anything but lovely.

The woman came to a stop at the bottom of the bridge, finally standing opposite Shizuru on the Kiyohime. She tilted her head slightly, her amber eyes trailing up and down Shizuru's body, sizing her up and not seeming impressed.

Finally the other woman's lips twitched into a devilish smirk. "You're a tricky woman to find, Siren," she said, her voice was eerie, in that she managed to sound wicked, powerful, and charming all at the same time. It was like silk. Blood-soaked silk.

Shizuru said nothing at first, her eyes narrowing and her grip tightening on the hilt of her cutlass. She didn't look around to see where her key crewmembers were. She knew if she looked away it would show weakness. Finally she said, "I wasn't aware you were looking for me. Surely there must have been a better way for us to meet than… _this," _she gestured to where the other woman's ship had rammed into the Kiyohime. The other woman's eyes swam with amusement and Shizuru asked, "The Phantom, I presume?"

The Phantom took a step closer to Shizuru, smile now wiped completely from her beautiful face. "You presume correctly. I am the Phantom, and you have something that belongs to me." There was no trace of amusement in her eyes now, only the promise of a swift death to whoever defied her.

Shizuru's red lips curved into a lethal smile and she lowered her head slightly, a certain darkness seeming to now roll off of her in waves. She chuckled; a deep, rich sound that clearly unsettled the Phantom. "I can assure you that everything on this ship is _mine_." She brought her blade up and pointed the tip in the Phantom's direction. "You can try taking what is mine from me, but you will fail," she explained this calmly, as if she were simply telling a friend that the weather was nice.

"We'll see about that," the Phantom snarled as she charged forward, letting out a battle cry that her crew soon echoed as they charged into battle right beside her.

* * *

_Lodge me at your back, oh shelter me, appear to me in your mirror, suddenly, upon the solitary, nocturnal pane, sprouting from the dark behind you._

* * *

**Chapter Song:**

_Jungle_ by Emma Louise

**I feel slightly bad for ending it there. But not really.**

**The Phantom! Dun dun dunnn.**

**FINALLY, amirite? Anyway. Hope you all enjoyed this update. I know a lot happened but I hope it wasn't too overwhelming or anything. I know I always say this but I am SO EXCITED to write the next chapter. **

**As usual, any questions, comments, or concerns? Drop me a review, a PM, or feel free to say 'Hi!' on my Formspring (link in my profile).**

**Hope everyone has had a fantastic summer so far!**

**Monster will be updated next for those of you waiting on that.**

**-ShayP**


End file.
